Rien: Road to Ninja
by bijuuKnight
Summary: The origins of Illuminati. The hope of humanity. The power of love. My name is Dreyar Naruto, and this is the tale of how I went from the loser that everyone hates into legendary God and protector of Rien. (AU;Harem/Godlike/GB/Naruto) Warnings in the beginning.
1. I: a new friend

Okay Guys this is simply the start of another fanfiction of mine.

Note the word FANFICTION. which means two things 1 i don't get paid for this and neither do i own anything and 2, this is my story, thus my rules, to me cannon doesn't mean shit

flamers will simply be shot in the head and skull fucked until their brain turns into mush.

Basically I want to see what happens when Naruto's parents are alive and has siblings, Menma, Natsu and Mia.

This fanfiction is different because one thing, Naruto is a genderbender and this story includes Futa as well as pairings of all sex couples. So if that isn't your thing you might want to leave now.

Another thing, this is a massive crossover, but the main universe is infact GTA, so that means that this fic is not for kids and has all real life world shit. drugs, weapons, violence, cussing, sex you name it and of course graphic descriptions of those actions. If you can't stomach that you should probably leave because this fic is anything but a disney fairytaley.

And yes I do have bashing in this story. If you hate bashing also leave.

She is not a Jinchuriki but she will get something like that, the infamous Bijuu parasite in all of my other story's.

Yes she will be godlike obviously.

If you hate mary sue level characters you might wanna leave now

Of course just like in other fanfictions she is ignored because everybody thinks she is a dumbass while his siblings are praised. So her personality is a bit different then in canon.

If you are repealed by that, then you might wanna leave now.

Anyway if you are still here after hearing those warnings then I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Zyken: and now it's time for our major motion picture!**_

_**Zoro: whoa whoa wha?**_

_**Zyken: ignore the retard everyone**_

_**Mightyena: pfft. Idiots, all of you are fucking idiots**_

_**Zyken: you're one to talk!**_

_**Zoro: who are you calling a retard? RETARD**_

_**Zyken: fuck off**_

_**Mightyena: this is such a corrodible way to treat a new guest . I appreciate the hospitality**_

_**Zyken: piss of mightyena**_

_**Zoro: yeah!**_

_**Zyken: okay anyway welcome to my fanfiction and thanks you for checking it out and reading past the disclaimer chapter! Hopefully you all enjoy it. And this will be written in several different provers. too**_

_**Zoro: yeah! And lets see if we can get this story to 50 favorites!**_

_**Zyken: I'm probably gonna be taking a quick break from this story and letting my plot bunnies flow on out**_

_**Zoro: that's cool but also mean**_

_**Zyken: I can't help it!**_

_**Zoro: anyway hmm, I feel like we forgot something**_

_**Mightyena: several actually. Especially the reason why I am even here in the first fucking place**_

_**Zoro: why are you here?**_

_**Mightyena: because I am here for some new challenges duh**_

_**Zyken: oh yeah! Check the bottom of the story and PM me for more details!**_

_**Zoro: but seriously you know what I have gotten sick of recently?**_

_**Zyken: what would that be?**_

_**Zoro: here, there, everywhere I go there is fuckin' yaoi or yuri stories? What the actual fuck people? Not even real gay people jack off to this much gay porn?**_

_**Zyken: maybe they are trying to come out of the closet without having to actually come out**_

_**Zoro: that's dumb. But seriously, there is just waaaay too much gay shit on this website. And the worst part about it is that ¾ of the stories that are categorized as these are shitty written! I mean like the plot is something you would see in a 50 shades of grey novel**_

_**Mightyena: yeah. It's definitely a huge problem when you have someone who plays the other team calling it out**_

_**Zyken: fuck, I think they should make a queerpress website where all of these types of stories can go, enough is enough already**_

_**Zyken: but you guys know what I can't fucking stand**_

_**Mightyena: and what would that be, dear?**_

_**Zyken: people who format their fucking stories!**_

_**I mean seriously**_

_**Why do people**_

_**Feel the need to**_

_**Write their stories**_

_**Fucking like this**_

_**It's not cute**_

_**It fucking makes reading the story**_

_**Even more annoying**_

_**Then it already is**_

_**STOP. FORMATTING .YOUR FUCKING STOIRES.**_

_**Mightyena: you forgot one thing dear**_

_**Zyken: I did? Please tell**_

_**Mightyena: what about people whose ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A FUCKING PARAGRAPH**_

_**Zyken: i can't stand that shit either! Haven't you people ever herd of using the space button? I mean why the fuck do you do this shit? You shouldn't have graduated from fucking middle school if you write your essays like this. Fuck off**_

_**Mightyena: but I thought you didn't care about grammar**_

_**Zyken: I don't but the story has to be fucking readable. If you are making mistakes like you belong in a remedial English class then you seriously need some help. I don't focus on grammar but the shit should making reading not a damn hassle**_

_**Mightyena: well somebody is expressing themselves**_

_**zoro: i am still not done! i want these people to know a little bit more about me, you dig?**_

**Zor_o: fun facts you say?_**

_**Zoroark: yes, dude, fun facts. This story is inspired by the Raikage by Argon porter, Naruto Final Sage by animemaster5724, The Turn of a Hero by the Dark Hood, Majin Naruto Buu Saga by Seklo, and every other FemNaruto fanfictions that are in existence! You guys rock! Oh and several stories by Naruto6023 and Saito Uzumaki and Uzumaki-Son Naruto yeah!**_

_**zyken: so i wonder what, lets make things interesting, do you want to know my favorite and hated characters of naruto are?**_

_**zoroark: yes, lets and are you really talking to yourself**_

_**zyken: we're all the same so it doesn't really fucking matter**_

_**zoroark: you're right**_

_**zyken: my favorite characters are naruto, kiba, and yahiko**_

_**zoroark: thats a obvious given**_

_**zyken: i hate sasuke, obito, madara and pretty much any uchiha faggot that exist. i pretty much dislike the other characters in naruto either because they treated naruto like shit or their personalities are annoying**_

_**zoroark: i can agree with you there buddy**_

_**zyken: and now i want to list my favorite naruto pairings!**_

_**zoroark: oh my please go ahead**_

_**zyken: narutoxfemale sasuke (i mean c;mon, just imagine if the teme was a woman instead of a man in the manga. it would have made compleate sense to me), naruto x hinata, lee x sakura, asuma x kurnaei, temari x shikamaru. i am not really big on romance heh heh**_

_**zoroark: again, that a given**_

_**zyken: my least favorite pairings is yaoi because they are almost shitty written which really brings a tear to my eyes. secondly, i dislike sakuraxsasuke. how can anoyone who is sane support this when HE TRIED TO KILL HER TWICE. sorry if there are supporters of this pairing but you need to see a shrink if you think thats ok, ok?**_

_**alpha: Which reminds me of this that I found on another authors profile. I completely agree and I need to share **_

_**Far, FAR too many times, I've clicked on a review board, only to see a good writer getting flammed because some stupid asshole doesn't like how they've done something. GROW UP PEOPLE! This is a fanfiction site, A FAN-FUCKING-FICTION SITE! Do you know what that means? That means that this site was created for the express purpose of writing stories based off of popular media, and they are FANFICTIONS! Now please, hold your gasps of surprize at such a shocking revelation, and pay attention! Who gives a flying fuck if someone wants to write a story and change how someone in the story acts, thinks, dresses, fucks, calles themselves, or any of that stupid shit? You wanna know something? There are no characters, NONE, who are cannological characters (the only, and I mean ONLY excptions being parts of a fanfic that were taken directly from whatever story their based off of, and written WORD FOR WORD, and even then, there's a chance of the characters becoming ooc.)! No matter how well you may think you know a character, no matter how much time you've invested in studying them, unless you are the character's actual CREATOR, there is no way in HELL that you can be absolutely certain that how you have a character react to any given situation would be how the creator would have them react. So quit flaming people over stupid crap you hypocritical dip-shits!**_

_**zoroark: damn bro**_

_**alpha: it needed to be said**_

_**zoro: also, i will now take the time to rant since i posted that**_

_**zoroark: oh boy here we go**_

_**zoro: okay, what i don't understand is some people mad that the sharingan copies other peoples justu and that its wrong. since when was war all about being fair? lol naruto can learn something that takes years of training in just a few days because of his kage bushin, shouldn't that be considered cheating as well? i'm pretty sure if Naruto had a technique that would allow him to copy others justu you all wouldn't be bitching. just something to think about**_

_**zoroark: are you done with your pointless ranting?**_

_**zoro: yep i am**_

_**alpha: should i mention that i get inspiration for techniques and characters from fanon wiki's?**_

_**zoro: nobody really cares about that**_

_**zoroark: what the heck are you talking about? you should be glad our story didn't get taken down!**_

_**zoro: why?**_

_**zoroark: we never did a disclaimer yet!**_

_**zoro: do you really think some random american owns the rights to naruto? i mean can you people even read? this is a fucking FANFICTION website! i shouldn't have to explain anymore about it**_

_**alpha: yea, the fuck we don't own the manga or the anime or the games or the books or the merchandise, this is merely done as free time and for my imagination**_

_**zoro: what he said!**_

_**alpha: it is now your local news station time!**_

_**zyken: yay!**_

_**alpha: the awesome seahawks and the invincible 12th man completely raped the bronco's! hell fuck yeah seattle**_

_**zyken: SEAHAWKS RUN THIS SHIT**_

_**alpha: yea! you should have seen downtown seattle manga, 3rd avenue the realest motherfuckers were off popin and frontin**_

_**zoroark: this is all cool but you're delaying the story now**_

_**alpha: football you**_

_**zyken: YEAH WHAT ALPHA SAID EAT IT YOU SALTY MOTHERFUCKER**_

_**zoroark: i ain't salty bitch**_

_**alpha: but seriously i have decided that while i enjoy harems, i just don't have the skill to write a healthy realistic relationship with so many. which is why at the most naruto will only have two girls in any of my stories**_

_**zyken: yeah writing for harems is super hard i praise the authors that can pull it off!**_

_**alpha: that dosen't mean naruto won't have people that he just fucks with whenever he wants to**_

_**zyken: YEAH!**_

_**alpha: and another thing, i guess i was trying my best to rush chapter after chapter without giving it much thought which is why the qauilty seems to go down. so hopefully i will continue to frequently update, but take my time at things so i can truly make a quality story**_

_**zyken: YEA- **_

_**HOLD THE FUCK UP, YOU SAYIN I AINT QUAILTY YOU BITCH**_

_**alpha: who the fuck are you calling a bitch, bitch?**_

_**Zoro: while these two are arguing lets get on with the story!**_

* * *

_**Key**_

"fnjefncjen" regular

**"fcbjefh"** demon/yelling

_"cfghdbj"_ thoughts

"fcbhjbcj" telepathic link

* * *

_For all the blood that is shed may there be a life who will appreciate that sacrifice_

_-Unknown Bijuu Host_

* * *

___**Datara:**_

* * *

_**Chapter I: **_

_**A New Friend**_

* * *

_****__**Instrumental Core - The Angels Among Demons**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as she swung on a swing. It was the only place in the entire village where she could truly have peace and happiness. She was thinking about tomorrow and what it would bring.

See Naruto was the daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato who were by far the strongest shinobi of Kohona, and possibly the entire Nation of Rien. But despite that nobody didn't seem to give an honest damn.

You see, Naruto was the youngest of five children that those two had. Unlike them, she showed no signs of potential and was labeled a deadlast and failure. Her parents didn't pay her any attention and for some strange reason, the entire world hated her.

Laxus was the oldest. He had blonde hair and a lightning bolt on his eye. He had blue eyes resembling his father all the way. He was super fast and a genius at Raiton, or lightning techniques. It was revealed later on that Laxus was implanted with a special crystal called a Lacrima that had **Rairyūtokkō** (lightning dragon slayer) justu in it, allowing him to use it and become known as the Raiton Dragon Slayer. At age 6 he graduated from the academy and was a member of the ANBU at age twelve, and later became S-Class at age 14, surpassing the record set by Itachi Uchiha even though Laxus wasn't quite as strong as him.

Next was Erza. She has long red hair like her mother as well as her eyes. She was best known for her Kenjustu and her **Kishirekippu** (Requip the knight) justu. This allowed her to use special seals since the Uzumaki clan was known for Fuinjustu which allowed her to store her thousands of weapons and armor in a special pocket dimension made from her seals and summon them at will. She was known as the Titiana and had graduated at age 10 and was also a S-Class rank.

Menma was next on the list. He possessed black hair and blue eyes. Menma seemed to be knowledgeable of some special type of gravity justu as well as dark arts. He was already a chunin by age ten and was currently working his way on becoming a Jonin.

Then there was Natsu who was fraternal twins with Mema. Natsu had pink hair and was also a dragon slayer like his older brother. But he specialized in the Katon version. He liked to fight and would gladly challenge anyone who got in his way, even burning some people alive who rejected his fight request. He was known as the Salamander and commanded a special Hunter Nin forces.

But Naruto...Naruto was different from all of her siblings. For one thing, instead of her last name being Namikaze, it was Dreyar. Why? Still a question that even she didn't know. Naruto had yellow bright hair and blue eyes what also separated her from her siblings was the fact that she had six whisker markings on her face. Three for each cheek. She was known as the deadlast and possessed no special skills or abilities. Many villagers of Kohona and others alike started to call her the Runt of Shinobi. But like always she didn't let that get to her and kept a smile on her face.

_"I'll show them! I'll show them all!"_

Thats what she thought until she was face to face with some people who were standing in front of her with grins and pitchforks. Just another way Naruto could spend time with the ever loving villagers of Kohona.

"There she is! There she is! Get that monster!" One shouted carrying a pitchfork. Naruto tried to run but she was just too weak compared to the ANBU who were going in for the kill. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do.

Shit. He was in a real pickle now a dead end.

"He hee. Now that we've caught the demon, what should we do?" One asked.

"Obviously we can't kill her, but we can give her hell." Spoke another.

"I know. No way in hell would I ever put my dick in that. It's pussy might melt it or something!" The other villagers nodded and agreed. "Lets set it on fire and the when it is near death put it out and do it all over again!"

Everyone agreed with that plan. They cheered as they tied her up to a log.

Pain.

That was the only word going through Naruto's mind.

And the worse part was, her parents and her own brothers and sister don't care. They would rather see her burn then help her.

Just when the poor girl couldn't take it any longer, it seemed to end.

She moaned at the pain and realized that the villagers must have left her to rot somewhere.

"My family doesn't care about me anyways so I guess I'll just have to stay here then. Who knows? Maybe I can find something cool while I'm out here!" She thought. And despite all the pain, a smile formed on her face.

* * *

A few hours later or days, who really knows, Naruto was well enough that she should freely walk around. But then something was weird she swore she herd a voice in her head.

**"Come here you runt."** Growled a voice. Or what sounded like a bunch of voices unioned into one. Naruto wondered where it was coming from. So being the adventurous type she was, she decided to head towards the motion. From there she didn't see anything.

**"Look closer child."** It said again the voices obviously stronger. Naruto looked around until she located what seemed to be a rock that had some weird kind of stuff on it. It looked like small robotic bots that were of all colors and shapes and sizes.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked scared.

**"I am the Jyubi no Okami. Also known as the first being created by the God's and demons alike. But enough about me, I am talking to you."**

"What do you mean?"

**"I was looking throughout your body because of these dammed runts burning it and I discovered something that you might want to know."**

Naruto was curious by now. For the six year old kid she was. "Go on."

**"Apparently your father placed a bunch of limiter seals on you. Making you purposely act slow as well as a shit performance in your chakra control. Hell, even your appearance! Kohona is filth. They did this. I will remove the seals for you and even help you train in exchange for you promising to destroy this village and everything it stands for!"**

Naruto couldn't help but get extremely angry. "If they are doing this...then they are hiding other stuff about me too!"

**"Indeed.**" Spoke the Jyubi. **"I see potential within you, great potential indeed and do to the nature of the Bijuu, I remain immortal, but I must have a host to survive due to all these years of being used as a weapon."**

Naruto remained silent. **"I will help you grow stronger only to seek justice against those who have made me weak. And I can't have a rotten piece of flesh like you make me look weak now can I?"**

Naruto shook her head.

**"Damn fucking right. Not only will I remove these seals but I will make sure that you become stronger even if it kills you. Your father was a talented Fuinjustu expert thats for sure, but not better then the one who knows everything about justu! I will merge with until I become an extension if you will!"**

Naruto couldn't believe what she was hearing. But accepted anyway after all why should she care about people who tried to kill her many many times over? "I accept." She said with confidence.

**"Good, good. Nice decision child. Now just relax and let me do the work.."**

Naruto relaxed her body and looked at the weird object. Before she knew it the object seemed to turn into a type of liquid that traveled up to her. She was slightly shaking as she saw the liquid enter her ears, nose and mouth, but yet she was still able to breathe, and hear.

**"Just relax my child."** It said again and Naruto did that. She closed her eyes as the liquid gathered in larger amounts and started to enter other orifices. It slowly crept up her vaginal walls and her butthole, giving her a weird feeling at first but then one of immense pleasure.

**"Still so young and innocent."** Jyubi chuckled as it finished it's job.

"T-That was amazing." Naruto stuttered out as she came to her senses.

**"Now remember remember, you will feel these effects of me getting rid of these cancerous seals, but remember that you promised you would deal with those Kohona scum."** Jyubi spat.

Naruto herd it's words and in an instant found herself at a familiar place.

The people who were attacking her earlier had found her but they had stopped and they were just starring.

"Well? Whats wrong? Why did you mongrels stop?" Naruto taunted. Nobody moved. They were all too stunned.

**"You should take a look at yourself. Do you feel any different?**" Jyubi spoke in Naruto's mind.

Naruto thought for a moment. She felt like she could think better more clearly. She also felt like she had more control of her body. She picked up a piece of glass which was clear enough to show her reflection. Her hair was now a vibrant orange and it grew about two inches. She looked at her relative height and noticed that she was much taller then before she was now at the average height for a regular woman. Before it looked like she was going to be a midget which often made teasing names for her.

"So Kohona scum think they can turn me into a shrimp and get away with it huh?" Naruto asked both herself and outloud as she turned back to the now frightened villagers.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the demon kill the witch!"

Naruto felt her nails grow and become sharper as she quickly slashed at the four villagers who tried to kill her. They all fell to the ground and died from their blood wounds.

**"Amazing kid."** Jyubi said as it survey's the damage. **"Hey were are you going?"**

"If the Kohona scum hate me where they would put limiters then that means that they are probably keeping secrets from me as well. I am going to find out everything Kohona is keeping from me." She said.

**"Ah ha! I can already see your actual intelligence coming about!"** The beast said with glee.

"Speaking of which what is your name? I doubt Jyubi is your actual name."

**"You can call me Datara."** The beast said.

Naruto let a smile escape her lips

**"But before you can take information, you must show them you are not to be fucked with. Are you ready for training or do you need more time to process things?**" Datara asked as Naruto was just sitting at her usual spot.

"Yeah I'm ready." Naruto replied.

**"Okay. First of all, where are your clothes?"** Datara asked.

"What the fuck, what happened to my clothes?" Naruto said outloud.

**"You can thank me for that.**"Responded Datara.

"Why?"

**"Just another effect of me bonding with you. After bonding we also become both your shield as well as your sword. So far you have experienced the sword, but now the shield. You will never have to worry about clothes again as I can simply form them for you or reside them and retreat back in the skin. This will of course give you even greater durability and resistance, as well as tolerance to pain and immunity to extreme heat or cold. If you ever want a new change of "clothes" just message me and I will connect our thoughts together and change them into whatever you want."**

"Amazing." Spoke the Dreyar. Naruto then seen her clothes appear back on her in the form of black goo which eventually hardened and reshaped itself.

"Are there any more effects of this on my body?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, but before we start do you even know what Chakra is?"**

Naruto fell her head.

**"Its not your fault. Those blasted teachers except Iruka tried to fail you."** Datara said before continuing. **"Lets go somewhere else more appropriate."** And they were beamed into their mindscape.

_"So what are we doing again?"_ Naruto asked.

**_"More elaboration on your powers and abilities. But you should also be aware of the benefits of mindscape training. You can Imagine everything and anything because this is easily your reality."_**

_"Hmm..._ _So if I wanted a sword..."_

Instantly a sword came out of thin air and landed in Naruto's hand.

**_"Mindscape training is also extremely beneficial! For every hour you spend in here it only equals five minutes in the real world."_**

_"So that means I could cover an entire's day worth of training in one hour!"_

_**"But you must be careful Naruto. Doing this type of training puts a lot of straining on the mind. The same with clones the only difference is the body."** _The Dreyar soaked that information in.

**_"True but thats not why I called you here. Oh who am I kidding? Change the fucking scenery of this place will ya?"_**

Naruto nodded and thought of an island with trees and houses and it floating in the clouds. She snapped her fingers and thats what this place looked like now.

**_"Thank you my girl. Alright now its time to elaborate on chakra._**

**"_Chakra __is the source of energy in the universe._**

**_The first beings to use Chakra were the Bijuu. Udhon and Ayrshikwes were the first humans with the chakratrix being one of the first technologies. In the year of 36-K, many scientist from across the multiverse discovered what was the missing link between atoms and DNA. When discovered, they managed to use grade 20+ technology and see the process of Chakra happen. It took experimenting and decades of study to fully understand it, with roughly 10 percent of the entire multiverse having a good enough amount where they can actually control it beyond the basic powers given to them. Chakra was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon, between those who are interplanetary level._**

**_Chakra is the essinsial energy of the multiverse. It is required for anything to function; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every atom of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channeled through a medium such as the body for use in various ways. Only ten percent of the multiverse is able to use Chakra proficiently, which is noted to keep a balance between the other 90% who are unwilling or unable to. It takes an enormous amount of skill and mental ability to use Chakra._**

**_In terms of apprentice there are two factors, color and shape in color, Different species have different colors of Chakra, and it does not depend on the character's race or power; instead, the color is determined by the owner's personality. In __Shape: Some particular characters have a shape or manifestation of their energy whenever they release enough of it. The manifestations are one of the characters inner strength/energy._**

**_Everything in the chakraverse has a certain amount of Chakra. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the being extraordinary abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Chakra are very rare among humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level have are the ability to see ghosts. Most other aliens have higher Chakra, which grant them special natural abilities such as water manipulation or controlling gravity. Special military forces, such as the Plumbers, certain Forever Knights, and magicians have been trained to use it._**

**_The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called"total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their"chakra power-level"._**

**_Average: This power level corresponds to those possessing an average level of chakra. This allows them the most basic abilities of chakra like spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. This is also a common level of power a low ranking plumber or lesser power individuals._**

**_High:This power level corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of chakra, which is finely controlled. This level is common among those of an average sargent rank of plumbers._**

**_Massive:This power level corresponds to those possessing a large amount of chakra which is finely controlled. This level is common amongst those of an average Captain rank._**

**_Immense:This power level corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of chakra which is finely controlled. This level is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees._**

**_Vast:This power level corresponds to those possessing chakra that is beyond the limit for most beings to handle. As such, it is nearly impossible to control but offers the user a wide verity of techniques and abilities to aid them. People with this are normally godlike beings, like Zyken, or posses otherworldly technology._**

**_Chakra Control (チャクラコントロール, chakra kontorōru) is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having a huge amount, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. By completely blocking his/her chakra "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other beings and spiritually aware humans._**

**_A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body. Other exercises for controlling chakra include, tree climbing and water walking._**

**_Uses: When a person has enough chakra and can properly control it, this can be challelled into a medium, such as the body, or the Omintrix, to be used in various ways. Some examples of this are transforming, breathing fire, or casting illusions._**

**_Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of chakra possess is the ability to sense others without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because everything emits a certain amount of his/her own chakra, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. Initially, Ben's ability to sense the spiritual energy of others was very poor, but gradually grew much more proficient in it, even being able to use various high-level techniques to locate or detect particular people, such as his close friends._**

**_Everything has a unique pattern to his/her emitted chakra. One can recognize the pattern of their friends and acquaintances after some time, being able to sense their presence and their physical and mental state from relatively great distances. Sudden changes in chakra can mean that the person in question is in great stress (i.e. fighting) or has received a grave wound._**

**_Reiatsu Effect: When two beings collide, the side with weaker chakra power level will get hurt. (Ex: When Argit fights Kevin, the ex con ordered Argit to cut him. When attacking with all his strength, Argit found Kevin uninjured, while his own hands were bleeding.). In this way a being with a greater amount of chakra use their own chakra to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Most battles are battles of chakra , if one possess a greater level chakra the other can be overcome completely._**

**_Lethal Damage: In high enough quantities, chakra can be lethal to others._**

**_Fear: chakra at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect._**

**_Stun: High level of chakra can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level being._**

**_Paralysis: When a being of high chakra chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence._**

**_Phantom Pain: High level of chakra can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them."_**

**_"Thats pretty cool, I never though about it before like that." _Spoke Naruto.**

**_"Additionally there are affinities, everyone has a type of Justu that they are naturally would be skillet at . Justu, Also called Magic or Kido, these are special techniques which people use to aid them in combat or daily life. They require Chakra to operate, and can be summoned by either an oral incarnation or special types of Hand signs or none at all. Most Justu are passed down family from family, but with enough training mages can learn others respectively. With so many ideas the amount of Justu is infinite. "_**

**_"So whats my affinity?" _**Naruto asked.

**_"Well, before I can judge that you have to understand a bit about the Bijuu."  
_**

**_"Lets start with history: Bijuu were one of the first creatures created in the Universe by god himself. They are essentially half demon because of their blood containing sins of the world but also half angel from being born of angel blood. Bijuu would become stronger by killing each other so we fought with each other until there were only nine standing. Eventually others sought to control this power by sealing them within other humans creating the jinchuriki. It appears that for some strange reason, Humans could handle having the Bijuu, the mightiest of all creatures sealed within them. However since the age of the shinobi wars, they all have been recalled all of the Bijuu and formed a single one, Datara aka me which is currently bonded within you of course."_**

**_In terms of __Appearance Bijuu come in a verity of shapes, mostly resembling animals or animal hybrids. Due to their massive power, Bijuu are extremely large. The more powerful a Bijuu is the more tails they have. It is possible for a Bijuu to gain or lose tails._**

**_As for Personality, Bijuu are ofter reclusive and despite their power don't want anything to do with living creatures or each other. Some Bijuu love their power and are arrogant and proud of it, calling all races inferior and destroying villages because they can._**

**_In their Diet: Bijuu must consume living souls in order to survive. They can either do this by eating living creatures, or living off inside a creatures body._**

**_Now for the good part our Abilities: As being the first creatures created and of pure devil and angel blood, they are immortal in the basic sense, wise, and extremely strong. They are the first beings that could use Chakra properly. They possess individual abilities, but on average every Bijuu has a massive amount of Chakra, clearly outclassing humans, and other legendary species like dragons. Because of their large size they have supreme strength and superb speed. They also have advanced senses, being able to see in "Sharingan speeds" and reaction time and stamina to add onto that. Bijuu also have ample healing being able to sprout new limbs within seconds of having one severed._**

**_Chakra Chains: Bijuu can create chakra chains. These chains are extremely durable as they can be used against fellow Bijuu and they were unable to break free of them. The effects of these chains are that they nullyfy the chakra of the target. Thus making them powerless and even killing them if exposed too long. But not only that but the drained chakra are then absorbed into the Bijuu permanently making them even more powerful. According to Datara, this is one of the very few things that can be used to harm a Bijuu._**

**_Energy Transfer/Power bestowal: Bijuu are capable of transferring their chakra to others as well as giving them a part of their power._**

**_Absorption: As the Originator of chakra, a Bijuu's primary ability is that they could absorb chakra, or the source of energy for everything in the omniverse to function. Meaning It allows themto absorb anything you wants for various types of usage. However, the Bijuu's dna would overwrite the basis absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways._**

**_The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if a Bijuu absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability._**

**_The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will._**

**_And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish his chakra, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that Bijuu possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They Bijuu can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If they do gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own amount of energy a Bijuu can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. When a Bijuu becomes advanced enough, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike the absorption powers, are permanent._**

**_In order to use the ability the Bijuu can bite the victim with their fangs or use their tails or chakra chains._**

**_Adaptation:For every time a Bijuu becomes badly beaten, whenever they recovers, the become stronger multiplied by its injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger. Allowing the Bijuu to evolve without limit._**

**_Sixth Sense: Bijuu have a sense that allows them to indicate danger just before it hits them. This sense can also reveal the the Bijuu information about the targets abilities making the Bijuu near impossible to outwit._**

**_Cloak: Bijuu can form a cloak that is contained of condensed chakra. This gives them an increase in strength, speed, durability and massive improvement in their techniques._**

**_And here is my favorite, the Bijuudama: The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra(+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura), and negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura), then shape it into a sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, despite its density, the Tailed Beast Ball is extremely fast when launched. The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. With Datara's easily overpowering Dracogia's and almost faultily intriguing him."_**

**Datara paused as he spoke all of those things with a pleased look on his face.**

**Naruto looked up and absorbed the information before thinking again. "Do you have any unique abilities to yourself, Datara?"**

**_"I am the most powerful of the Bijuu because it is all the Bijuu fused into one being. In addition to the above abilities, the Jyubi also has_**

**_Unnamed Element: As explained above, Due to being the originator, Jyubi posses a unique element which is the combination of all of them. This makes Jyubi's techniques naturally superior to the other elements. The color of this element seems to be different shades of gray with a purple outline._**

**_Draco Metor: In its Statue form, Datara displayed many additional abilities and techniques. Datara is able to emit dragon-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these dragons come into contact with living things, the souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When in Statue form, and these dragons surround a jinchūriki or a tailed beast, the tailed beast's chakra is gathered to the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use or as a means to Datara's revival._**

**_Bijuubushin: Used as a defensive manoeuvre, the Ten-Tails has the ability to produce innumerable replicas of itself from its main body. While they have many variations in terms of their appearance, with some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all fours, these duplicates share many of the Ten-Tails' distinctive traits, such as its mouth as well as spiked protrusions on their heads and backs. Their sizes also vary as some towered over others, appearing similar in size to large summons. The duplicates are capable of forming weapons of sorts including dumbbell-like weights, axe and scythe-like appendages as well as spear-like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive purposes. Regardless of their differences, the duplicates all operate with the singular goal of protecting the main body of the Ten-Tails from attack._**

**_As part of this technique, the Ten-Tails can separate and purge injured parts from its main body. This was done after part of its body was set ablaze by Amaterasu._**

**_Transformation: Jyubi can transform itself into even more monstrous forms to power itself up. Some of these include a dragon form, a krakken form, a huge wolfmen form, and a statue form. Its final an most form appears to be that of a tree. Its default form is mentioned in "appearance."_**

**_Semi omnipotence: Jyubi seems to have vast knowledge on the Universe and an almost unlimited array of techniques and abilities. Jyubi said that his omnipotence is only as strong as it's total power, meaning that it is not all the way invincible. Additionally the diets and other aspects of Bijuu still apply to Jyubi."_**

Naruto was amazed but then asked "_Why are you speaking in the third person?"_

**_"Because it's epic as fuck! Thats why!"_**

Naruto chuckled but then grew sad. _"So that means that I am one of a kind them huh?"_

_**"Yeah it is kid. PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFt NO! Did you really think that you and your wives are the first people to have been hosts of the Bijuu? Nope. Just take a look at the millions of people from all across the omniverse."**_

Naruto did just that. What appeared before her was truly an amazing sight indeed. She saw millions of people from various shapes and sizes whose eyes and body markings if they had them, were glowing. (1) The fact that she was not alone made him want to cry tears of joy and relief.

_"So am I a Jinchuriki then?"_

_**"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it really. When I merged with you it created a virus. Which turns into a parasite once it reaches the incubation state."**_

Datara sighed before going into more detail.

_**"The virus is akin to a scientist inserting nanobots into your body and I think that might be the best way to describe it. The virus itself looks like mechanical miniature tailed beasts. "**_

Naruto chuckled. _"Half demon, half angel, and now half robot. You're just full of surprises Ten Tails."_

Datara snorted. _**"The Virus goes through many steps. Once infection, the virus "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim, resulting in several biological changes that create (and recreate) sentience within the infected creature's cellular makeup. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcript enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. This is called step one.**_

_**More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 50% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. Of the surviving percent another 40% will go mad and give in to their feral instincts, leaving me to describe them as Zombies. Of the 10%, if the victim survives, the Virus further mutates, becoming an actual living being within the host. I described the appearance of a teratoma. This is called step two.**_

_**The final step is when the newly formed living organism bonds with the hosts body. Like a newborn feeding off its mother and giving her body some benefits in return. When bonded the newly living organism, often called Zyken just like it's creator, will start to turn teh body into it;s full manifested form. Zyken will turn the users body into its psychical peak and it's mental peak with a wide verity of other abilities."**_

The Ten tailed beast stopped for a moment.**_ "It does not affect all of the users cells however, once it advances to level two, the beast stops infecting cells and instead starts to produce more miniature versions of itself which act like separate cells in a sense."_**

_"So is that has already happened to me?"_

_**"Yes, it incubation time can last for days or months depending on the heath of the host. Lucky you, it seems like it effected immediately"Cool." Naruto said. "Are there other ways for me to infect someone?"**_

**_"The virus is highly contagious and can infect organisms through a multitude of means: Physical Contact: If a non-infected person is bitten or scratched by an Infected person, or a Hunter, the virus can spread directly to the victim resulting in their infection. Exposure: Coming into contact with an Infected Water Tower, or a Hive can result in the infectious agents spreading to nearby humans. Bodily Fluid Contact: Infectious bodily fluids and materials are capable of infection through open wounds. Injection: As demonstrated by the project, the virus can be spread through direct application via injection. The Virus has all of the abilities of the Bijuu and even a few more that even I am not sure of. In terms of appearance, the host will stay the same but growing animal like ears as well as fangs. Eventually the host will also grow horns on their head which is a symbol of maturity. The more horns stating the older they are. The users eyes also change, the most common being yellow with silter irises. Some other colors include red which is indicated in those who posses Alpha traits." (1)_**

_"So how would this work? Do you gain all the chakra?"_

_**" But the thing about the Bijuu is that whatever you permanently absorb from using Bijuukyu, the souls, memories, power and chakra, and all that goes back into the parasite aka Datara. You can access it at every time but he is the medium that stores it."**_

_"Really? I know we should be grateful for a demon-"_

_**"Demon Angel God."**_ Datara corrected. Naruto sighed.

_"Well it doesn't matter. But this will only make you even more powerful."_

_**" And then there is the question of death..."**_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_**"Well, when a host of the Bijuu dies, the parasite/nanobody/virus, whatever doesn't automatically die. The soul of the host instead assimilates into the Bijuu body, but instead of being a "suppressed" soul it plays a vital role. The Bijuu is after all immortal, but it needs to find another host within 72 hours or it will die. So it will naturally choose the best target."**_

_"So it's like reincarnation?"_

_**"Yeah thats what it is! But, you know, the person won't exactly be you but somebody else."**_

_"So what happens to me then?"_

_**"You'll be in our own little heaven inside of the hosts body!"**_

_"What? I am confused."_

_**"Well do you know what your mindscape is?"**_

Naruto nodded.

_**"Well see, it's kinda like that, since you will still be in a part of our own bodies, we will enter a mindscape which will manifest into our perfect paradise so you never get bored!"**_

_"Thats kinda cool, a demention within a small body. Is there a way to access the host souls or anything?"_

_**"Nah, I don't like fucking with fate. I won't allow you to access the powers of the previous hosts unless you're about to die, that'll unleash a mode called the Bijuu State where a vessel may freely access the knowledge and powers of all previous vessels. This provides the Vessel with great powers, equal with that of Datara, he original Bijuu, overshadowing all. While in the Bijuu State, the Vessel's eyes and body markings glow intense. It is possible for a Vessel to control the Bijuu State, but this requires great spiritual discipline and concentration. It is possible for a vessel to channel a specific previous incarnation while in the Bijuu any Vessel, is pretty much invincible in the Bijuu State, having millennial of experience which can surpass an army of gods, there is one grave weakness. If someone does manage to kill you while is in the Bijuu State, the cycle will be permanently broken, and the Vessel will not be reincarnated ever again."**_

_"Wow."_ Naruto said as she jumped up. _"Best bloodline ever!"_

_**"I don't consider this a bloodline as it will not pass onto your children unless you use these methods to infect them. ****Kid****, you should be careful. As powerful as this is, you are not completely invincible. You take up to ten times more damage from holy and demonic weapons, even a simple cut can be fatal. Additionally things like crosses and the five pointed star will often weaken you and you may be overcome with a strong feeling to flee. I should also warn you that we are eternally bonded, if we somehow get separated from each other we have 75 hours to get back together or we will both die. (3)"**_

Naruto nodded. Every strength had it's weaknesses.

_**"More like your lifespan."** _Datara also warned which snapped Naruto out of her trance.

_"Does it even matter?"_ Naruto groaned. _"Won't I just die soon anyway."_

_**"Of course not."** _Datara replied. _**"Since in order to minimize the trouble of finding one host after another."**_

_"Huh what do you mean?"_

_**"You have Uzumaki Vitality. By natural means you could live for a century and a half far surpassing that of any regular human."**_

_"Yeah yeah yeah. I knew that already."_ Naruto groaned.

**"Yes, but I as being your host also amplify your virtually. Wouldn't be surprised if you lived for several centuries or a couple thousand years even."**

_"I fail to see the point because that just benefits you not me."_

Datara just sighed.

_**"Anyway listen, you will notice that your body will be changing, for one think have your noticed a change in your area?"**_

Naruto knew what Datara was talking about and touched her area.

_"Why do I have a boy part there?"_

_**"Sorry that was my doing, you ended up getting one of my body parts during the sealing, and you will continue to do so."**_

Naruto gulped as she looked back at the beast.

_**"Anyway the effects of being my host are simple. Your physical capabilities surpass that of your human race, you have inhuman healing and you have a six sense if you will. You will have access to my Bijuukyu along with some other forms."**_

_"Thats cool! So when do we start training?_

**_"Soon, but Hey it looks like someone wants you attention better check it out."_**

Naruto exited her mindscape and saw a white haired guy was smiling at her.

"Hey Naruto do you wish to become strong?"

"Of course'ttlebayo!" Naruto said as she was generally interested.

"Well all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll of seals!"

Naruto frowned in her mind. _"What does he take me for a retard? Meh, might as well play his game."_

"Sure." Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "I'll be in the forest with it!"

"Excellent!" Mikuzi said as he mysteriously vanished.

Unfortunate for him, Naruto was planning to set him up.

"Hey Datara." Naruto decided to ask. "Do you know any techniques that allow me to make clones of myself?"

**"This Justu is called the Kage Bushin. Creates clones that can function on your own but they will disperse with about one or two solid blows. Whatever the clones learn you will too, which makes this technique great for information gathering and training."**

"Wait, by using this technique, what would take a normal person to learn in years I could learn in a day!"

Datara nodded. Naruto smiled.

**"In order to learn this technique preform this hand seal, while you imagine yourself splitting into two or more copies of yourself."**

Naruto began practicing and thats when Mikuzi had showed up laughing along with Iruka.

"You're such an idiot Naruto or should I say demon!" Mikuzi said as he laughed. "Now hand me the scroll before I kill you and Iruka."

"Actually, you've fallen inside of my trap! Kage Bushin no Justu!"

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared as they all looked like they were ready to beat him up.

"Your shit clones won't do anything to me!" Mikuzi said as he began to transform.

"Leave my sensei alone." Naruto snarled.

"And who the fuck are you?" The tiger man asked with disgust in his voice.

"I am the one who is going to beat the shit out of you."

"Ha a shrimp like you? I'd like to see a little shit like you try!"

Naruto smiled as she noticed one of her shadow clones had snuck up behind him.

**"Here kit use this hand seal and imagine your clones exploding. It's called Bushin Dakubaha."**

"Thanks wolfie." Naruto said with a large grin on her face. **"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BRAT!"**

He didn't know what hit him as the explosion sent his body and limbs in several different places. (A)

"What a waste." Naruto said with disgust before handing the scroll to Iruka.

"Do you want me to treat you to ramen later orange hair Naruto?" He smiled.

The ginger looked at her sensei. "I would love that."

* * *

_**(timeskip, the next day)**_

* * *

"I should probably take up a hobby..." Naruto mused. She looked at her kunai and remembered the "hunts" that the villagers would partake on. It clicked in her mind. Skinning animals.

Guaranteed income. Guaranteed food. Guaranteed clothing. Guaranteed medicine.

Naruto looked over at the woods. Better go try and ahead then.

"Kage Bushin no Justu." Nine clones poofed into existence.

"Okay guys. Lets see what all these years of making pranks can do when you apply it to hunting."

Each of the clones grinned and ran off to a different section in the forest.

With the new money Naruto made, she managed to buy herself a new outfit that was composed of blue shoes with stripes of yellow. The pants were blue with an orange belt and a blue shirt with an orange underneath.

**"Naruto we must begin your training soon. I want you to go to the library and learn some techniques." **Datara said.

Naruto sighed as she quietly entered the building at night and then prodded three fingers into the library's closest exit doors which made two interceding symbols together before quietly whispering "Bariashīru" and making two clones.

"That seal should keep me safe."

The three nodded and all headed off to different sections in the library.

**"So tell me Kid, what types of Justu are you good at?"**

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, I can make clones of myself and I would often steal my brothers and sisters books and learned a little bit about Fuinjustu, but because I didn't understand chakra, I didn't get far besides the basic stuff like storage seals and barrier seals."

**"I see, I think I know a fighting style that will benefit you. Try the Inuzuka scrolls."**

Naruto discovered some books on the Inuzuka's signature techniques and fighting style. "These seem cool, but I don't have a summon animal or partner."

**"Now kid, remember when I said you had an affinity to nature?"** Came the voice of someone who Naruto already knew. Naruto nodded.

**"Well naturally in these days there were things called summoning contracts, but naturally you could only summon one animal species at a time but since you are a bijuu guess what?"**

"I can summon any animal I want?"

**"Bingo! Here is another seal.**_**"**_ Datara said. **"A summoning contract seal."**

He put some of his chakra on Naruto's left arm and it transformed into a small animal like seal.(4) "So how does this work."

**"Put some blood on it concentrate chakra on the seal and think of an animal that you want to summon. Give it a try."**

So The proud Dreyar once again did as his teacher told him. He ended up summoning a wolf.

**"Good Job. I am pretty sure you can master this technique if you trained with nine clones for about four hours."**

Naruto nodded as he preformed his hand seal and summoned not just nine but nine hundred. "You work on summoning animals the rest of you work on mastering the Inuzuka techniques."

Naruto strove to master these techniques as he could. He could use Datara's chakra in place of the Shikyaku no Jutsu.

"Ugh." Naruto complained as he, decided to get some fresh air from the building. His clones were practicing.

"I think I'll go to the hot springs.."

"Come back ladies! I just wanted some inspiration!" Spoke a voice.

Naruto was mildly curious.

"Girl problems?" She asked as she walked up to him.

Jiraiya was going to ask the kid to leave but when he looked at her he stopped.

_"Those blue eyes, that orange hair, he reminds me of (2) Yahiko..."_

"Are you okay dude? You passed out there for a second."

"I'm fine. It's just that you look like somebody I used to know. He was my best friend."

Naruto felt a little sad and knew by how his voice sounded that this person he was speaking of had passed away.

"I am sorry if I brought anything up. I am guessing that he passed away?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. So what do you want kid? I was in the middle of something!"

"I just came back from training. On a break actually."

Jiraiya widened his eyes. "You must be training for the chunin exams then?"

"Yeah. Want to help me out?"

"Why not try a Justu shope?"

"Huh? Whats that?"

"A **Justu Shope** (技術ショップ, _Gijutsu shoppu_) are various buildings located around Rien that people can buy and sell their justu. While being open in public, and run by shinobi themselves, a lot of characters view this as a type of Black Market run business. Despite the fact, justu shope owners seem to have big business and success in funding this field. If a man like Kakashi were to sell all of his justu, he would be a millionaire. A justu shope is the place to go if you need a quick boost in your inventory skills. But a justu shope is not limited to justu as they also sell clothes and weapons, as well as solider pills." Responded Naruto.

"Cool, I'll have to check this out sometime."

"If that is all you wanted i'll be on my merry way." The sanin said getting bored.

Naruto then got a wicked idea in his head. "So, you are a pervert right?"

Jiraiya let out a big grin as he said "I'm not just a pervert, I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto grinned as he preformed the ram handseal. "Orikoe no Justu!" In the twelve year olds place was a sexy woman. The pervert had a nosebleed so bad it blew him into the nearest wall.

After he recovered he gave the Dreyar a smirk. "So kid, whats your Name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Dreyar."

_"Naruto? As in Kushina and Minato's kid?"_

"Tell you what Naruto, do you want to learn Senjustu?" (3)

"So you would become my sensei?" Naruto said with glee in her eyes.

"Why of course."

Jiraiya knew that Naruto was the black sheep of her family. All of Minato's and Kushina's children received special treatment except her. He wanted to fix that. After all, those who abandon their comrades were trash.

"So tell me, why were you in a forest?"

"I was trying to run away from people but I killed them."

Naruto looked at the once proud country looking sad. Jiraiya tried to comfort her but Naruto pushed himaway.

"What if they are right? What if I am just a monster?" Her voice cracked.

"You are not a monster. You are more human then any of these people will ever be." Jiraiya said.

"Where will we go now?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I have a safehouse south of here. We should go there."

"Sounds like it's the only option we have." Naruto sighed as she summoned a huge horse. "Get on." Jiraiya complied as he directed her to that place.

Some few hours later, Naruto entered the land and was directed to a dojo there. It was relatively simple pink house with four rooms, not counting the dinning area and den of course, and two bathrooms, the house itself was surrounded by a fairly amount of land. About three acres if Naruto has to guess.

"It's not much, but it's good enough." Jiraiya said. "Make yourself at home. I have tea brewing."

Naruto nodded as she went to a room downstairs in the basement.

* * *

_**(the next day)**_

* * *

"Naruto dear, would you mind going and running an errand for me?" The sage asked his officially adopted daughter.

"No problem!" Naruto said as she ran outside the room.

Naruto decided to take a detour and found herself walking near the clan district areas of the village. Thats when she smelled something strange and odd. Almost consisting of iron.

_"Blood?"_ The girl wondered. She decided to investigate and see what it was all about. Thats when she noticed a boy running away who bumped into her.

"Are you okay?" The Dreyar asked. She got a closer look at the boy. He was her age and had dark blue hair and raven eyes. His face was beautiful one of the most pretty faces she has ever seen. Naruto could tell by the drying water marks that he was crying.

"He...he...he killed them." He whimpered.

"Whats your name?"

"Sasuke. But we have to get out of here before he kills us too."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi." He nearly cried out.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"My brother...he killed them all." And he broke down crying.

Before Naruto could ask Sasuke more, a flock of crows were swarming in the distance.

"He's here!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto cursed in her mind until a familiar voice went through his mind or rather an echo.

**_"Don't forget Brat I am always with you...Did you forget about a Bijuu's temporary power bestowal?"_**

Naruto winded her eyes. Of course!

He had always wanted to practice this new technique and now would be the perfect time to do so. Before he could even start to concentrate his chakra a hand stopped him.

_"Fast!."_

"Brother..." Sasuke murmured.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto barked out.

"Ah so who is this?" Itachi asked as he studied the girl.

"The one who is going to protect Sasuke from you! Kage Bushin no Justu"

Two hundred Naruto clones poped up but Itachi while surprised that a boy so young could learn and successfully preform the justu was not worried about it's power. He preformed a few hand seals. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu."

The massive dragon that erupted managed to smoke away all of the clones. Naruto was about to create more until Sasuke stopped her.

"N-Naruto...Don't bother, he's just too strong. I don't even think the Hokage could beat him."

"Damn it." Naruto cursed but smiled as she turned to Sasuke. "Don't underestimate me either! I'm just getting started!"

The ginger's fingernails claws began to grow and sharpen until they formed claws. "Lets see you try this!" Naruto began to slash at Itachi but the elder Uchiha doged all of her attacks easily.

Naruto sighed as she did a slash, but not before yelling out the word "Bunshu!" which caused that technique to split into several mini attacks.

"That is a extremely advanced technique." Itachi commented before noticing Naruto was preparing to do a Fuinjustu. "Uzumaki Fuinjustu: Keiyaku Fūin!" Naruto yelled as she struck Itachi in the stomach but he seemed to poof into a flock of crows.

"Not bad, but most Uzumaki would be better in their sealing techniques, I expected more of a child of Namikaze and Uzumaki."

Naruto and Sasuke both went at the older Uchiha only to be kicked down quite easily.

"Enough." Spoke the words of the Uchiha clan slayer. "The both of you are so terribly weak, but especially you Sasuke, that you're not even worth killing. Cling to your pathetic life Sasuke and seek me out when you think you're ready."

The person that Sasuke once loved more then anything else in the world vanished in a flock of crows.

And for the first time since news of the betrayal, Uchiha Sasuke cried.

"So who was that guy?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was still weeping.

"He was my brother. And he killed everyone." Sasuke said. "Thank you for coming along. I don't know what he would have done." He said with dread.

"I'm here now Sasuke." Naruto spoke confidently. "Anyway, do you want to stay with me for a while? It's not much but..."

The Uchiha hugged the Dreyar. "Oh thank you so much Naruto!"

"No problem, and look I even got some clones to carry your stuff here!"

Sasuke wanted to cry again. Never had a stranger be so nice to him.

* * *

_**(Timeskip, two days later)**_

* * *

Sasuke was training harder then ever after that day and the news spread like a wildfire. Many people didn't know what to make of it. The council and Minato were raging now that one of the most prominent clans were wiped out by some unknown person.

"Sasuke listen, I like you but you need to stop your quest for revenge like this."

"What are you talking about Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, don't waste your entire life for just one goal."

"But I am not."

Naruto chuckled. "I plan on leaving Kohona soon and I need to make sure that you won't be dead weight."

"You hate Kohona?" Sasuke asked generally surprised.

"Of course. Why should I be loyal to a place that hates me for no reason? A shinobi's loyalties should lie in the hearts of their superiors not their fists."

Sasuke looked confused.

"You'll understand in time, my lovely Sasuke, you'll understand in due time."

"More like you are trying to ask me something." Sasuke flatly stated.

"There is one more thing I have to ask you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving Kohona."

Sasuke was in shock. "But didn't you love the village?"

Naruto laughed. "The same village that tortures and tries to kill me in each and every way possible because of something that wasn't my fault?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am leaving. If you want to get something, I suggest that you come with me. Meet me by the forest that borders this place in 0500 if you are coming. I won't hold it against you, but I would be disappointed if you didn't come with me."

"I need some time to think." Sasuke said before going to eat.

"I need to know now Sasuke." Naruto said as she was getting impatient.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

Naruto hugged Sasuke who blushed. "I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

_****__**(A) Contrary to popular belief you do not need to say the name of the actual technique to preform it. But the power of the technique increases when you do say it's name.**_

_****__****__**(B) In the manga Yahiko had blue eyes. The anime always fucks everything up, so I am going with the manga. Sorry to disappoint anime fans but y'all should really read the manga. It's superior anyway.**_

_****__****__**(C) I don't hate Kiba. He is actually one of my favorite characters but for the Sake of the story he has to be bashed. He'll change eventually...Or maybe not te hee!**_

_**(D) for a quick idea, just imagine all of the prominent characters in every "universe" you have read, watched , played, ect. Also naruto did not use Bijuukyu against ANYONE last chapter. All of the chakra, went to Datara**_

**_E. This story is more darker then usual. Why? Because the story and nature of itself is darker. The ending might be a fairytail but getting on that path sure as hell will not be. So yes people will actually die in the fanfic. Leave now if that upsets you._**

**____****(F) The names of techniques I don't feel like having characters say, I will just type them out in English in the story description to make things easier.**

_**Do you people any any ideas for what the "unnamed element" should be?**_

_**for those who are wondering the beast looks like Zoroark from pokemon.**_

* * *

Ages:

Laxus: 16

Mia: 14

Menma: 13

Natsu: 13

Naruto: 6

* * *

_**Techniques**_

* * *

******Bijuukurō** (_Tailed Beast Claws_): Allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. Naruto can charge his respective element through them making them even more deadly.

******Bijuukyū** **(_Tailed Beast Absorption_):** This is just a name for the Bijuu's absorption ability.

**Bijuuirezumi** **(_Tailed Beast Tattoos_):** This technique is preformed by the bijuu's absorption ability and is only used by those who have mastered it. The user will use their chakra to place upon themselves a tattoo on any part of their body pretty much as if they were practicing a seal. While they apply the tattoo they are to think of a special power that they have absorbed before. That ability will become the users to freely use. But there are two things, the first is that the tattoo fades over time. The more chakra they put into it the longer it will lasts with the maximum being thirty minutes. The second is that the tattoos are extremely painful. The third is that this technique will only work 50% of the time for reasons unknown. And the fourth is that this technique can be affected because of Fuinjustu.

**Bariashīru** (_Barrier Seal_) This seal puts up a barrier made of chakra that protects the place from intruders. It has two effects. The first is that it naturally repels those that it doesn't know. The other is that it alerts the user that somebody is close, trying to get into the area. This seal can be broken down and casted quickly and easily.

**Bunshū**/Divide A supplementary justu that causes the chakra of the users technique to divide and thus causing the justu to come in multiple projectiles instead of one huge attack. While the technique makes the opponents justu weaker, it gives it greater speed and accuracy. It also allows the user greater time to set up stronger attacks. Due to the nature of how this technique must be preformed, only those with the Taifugan or perfect chakra control can use this technique. Additionally, this technique can be used on ninjustu and genjustu, as long as the justu is ranked offensive.

**Uzumaki Fuinjustu: Keiyaku Fūin**/Uzumaki Sealing technique: Contract Seal (_Chakra-B, Control-S, Rank-A_)This dangerous sealing technique allows a member of the Uzumaki clan to strip their opponent of their chakra. To do this, they first must make physical contact with their target, placing the seal on them. Then, when the target next uses it's chakra, not only does it fail, it turns the chakra used into chains of chakra that then connect to the user's body. These chakra chains are intangible and non-removable by normal means. After this, the chakra of the target is drained out totally and sealed within the user's body. Naruto explains that there is a way to undo this technique before the chakra of the target is drained (because after the target is drained, it is irreversible), but it involves the target having to have knowledge of the technique itself and knowing the reverse technique.

* * *

_**Mightyena's Challenges!:**_

* * *

If you're interested in any of these please PM me and link me to the story so I can read it. I am very interested in ideas for these types of stories! Will be available on my profile or two weeks.

* * *

_**Two sides of the coin challenge:**_

What if Minato decided to seal all of Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, but he still cuts it up in yin and yang halves so he can have better control?

Rules:

Extremely Strong Naruto, at least high jonin level by the time the chunin exams arc

What powers from this effect does naruto have? You choose.

Naruto learns of his heritage and his family after the Mikuzi incident

Because of the above. I want Naruto to be good in sealing justu. He learns the Kage Bushin obviously, as well as Kenjustu and the Rasengan.

Any pairing goes. But try to avoid the obvious (NarutoxHinata, NarutoxSakura)

* * *

_**Animal Path Challenge:**_

* * *

What if Naruto had activated the Sage's Animal path bloodline?

Rules:

Naruto MUST have the toad contract.

Naruto MUST be a Sage. It does not have to be with toads.

Naruto MUST have at least one contract of these: phoenixes, hydras, ceberus, dragons

Naruto is extremely strong here.

* * *

_**Kessogan Challenge**_

Belonging to the Senju clan, this doujustu grants users the ability to completely manipulate the actual element of thier elemental affinity. Just like how gaara controlls his sand, the reason why Harshima was infamous for his water "techniques". The second abilitly of the Keshogan grants users an increase in strength, speed, stanima, durabilitly, reflxes, agilitly, and even thier sences when activated. The power of the boost depends on the users mastery. The third abilitly of the eyes makes users able to control Bijuu chakra and anything related to it. This means the user of this eye can prevent Jinchuriki from using thier bijuu powers. Kekkei Gankai, weapons, and justu related to bijuu chakra are also surpressed. The user is also able to minpulate thier own bijuu chakra with greater ease. The Kessogan also grants users unique abilities that can be honed with futher training. Just like all other doujustu, the Seshogan allows users to fairly see the chakra system. Unlike the other four howerver, this eye allows users to see any form of weakness in a technique or living thing (disorders, broken bones ect), it's level with this is good enough to indetify anything that is chakra based, as well as the chakra natures of all forms of matter (ex, a thunderstorm might read wind and lightning, a ocean will read water).

Basically with this challenge Naruto will have access to this doujustu

Rules:

Can be activated at any time in the story

Naruto should learn kenjustu.

Naruto should have at least one elemental bloodline

Naruto should be very strong in this story

* * *

_**Bijuu Challenge**_

Basically I want to see if someone is capable of writing a story with my Bijuu idea.

Rules:

Obviously all aspects of the Bijuu Bloodline in this story MUST apply in your story. You can change small details if you wish. Other then that, go nuts.


	2. II: my will of fire

_**zyken: whats sup guys, this is the redo of chapter II, more character development and the first chapter in naruto's prov**_

_**zoroark: fuck yeah!**_

_**zyken: any and all information used from this story will be received by using the holy invention that is the wiki. **_

_**zoroark: speaking of which I really want to do a ben 10 crossover with this story, that will probably be it for crossovers because once you put too many in the story becomes pure shit.**_

_**zyken: speaking of new stories i am starting a new one! YAY**_

_**zoroark: well that should keep our brain fresh and full of spectacular activity**_

_**zyken: you've lost your rights to talk. shut the fuck up.**_

_**zoroark: FINE**_

* * *

_"Sometimes, I wonder how different my life would be if I wasn't chosen by fate and destiny to wield such a great power. I can remember the great soldiers shouting and cheering and worshiping me as the God that saved their world. If only they knew that this so called god was just as demonic as the rest of them all."_

_-Rai Moniaj, 18th Vessel of the Six Tails Bijuu_

* * *

_**Naruto**_

* * *

_**Chapter II:**_

_**My Will of Fire**_

* * *

_**Can't take my power- Contay the hero**_

* * *

It was perhaps Monday or Tuesday at the moment, which, as far as I know of means that the work week has barely begun. Most of these so called shinobi that I am aware of operate their missions as viability or simply to cure the boredom that is life.

And here I was a simple eighteen year old girl who along with one of my best companions, Uchiha Sasuke, was after all this careful preparation and planning, about to leave the hell that is my home.

I can remember it easily. After bonding with the Bijuu and finally returning home to my house and my so called family.

"Well it's super nice of you to join us Naruto." Minato said aggravated.

"So you didn't care to know where I was?" I asked, mildly curious on the answer.

"I hope it was training." Minato commented.

I sighed but replied anyway, "Yeah it was, I'm much stronger now!" Keeping this so called "mask" façade was extremely hard as far as I could tell.

"Doesn't matter, as you will always be a weak little shit." Natsu commented and the rest of my brothers and sister laughed.

"At least she is trying." Menma said trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Something about her is different though. What is with the orange hair, Naruto?" Laxus asked. Suspicion in his voice.

Thanks to my sixth sense, I could finally be able to tell how powerful and what kinds of abilities my siblings have.

My jealously spoke in the form of my words for me.

After all two of my siblings were S-Class level and dragon slayers, while the others has abilities that would make some jonin piss in their sleep.

Not that I care to be honest.

"None of your business." Was my reply to Laxus who seemed to get aggravated at me. My sixth sense told me to doge the punch and I would've on instinct, but I have to keep my mask up. Because I will show them all what I am capable of when the time comes.

But for now I let his fist collide with my throat temporality knocking me unconscious.

"This will teach you not to talk shit. Maybe next time you will bow when a superior asks a fifthly whore like you a simple question."

"Nice one brother!" Natsu high fived Laxus who grinned.

What a dick rider, stroking that piece of shit's ego.

"That's enough, you all know we are stronger then her that punch could have ripped her throat out." Erza said while she sat at the table soaking tea.

I was on the verge of crying but instead I said something that made them all froze.

"Well of course a six year old would be much weaker then a twelve, fourteen or sixteen year old that received special training and has more experience." I spat out and ran to my room.

This wasn't my family. And this wasn't my home.

"Naruto, get your ass back here." Kuhina, my so called mother yelled.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back at her.

Everyone seemed surprised at my sudden boldness. Was the is effect of the Bijuu that lay's within me?

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but rats will know their place today." Laxus said charging is hand with lightning ready to deliver me a more powerful punch.

I grabbed his arm which surprised everyone in the house.

"If it means that I don't have to stay here, then so be it!" I shouted badly damaging his wrist. "I'll fucking murder you!" He screamed.

"You're a little shit you know that?" Menma said gathering dark energy into one of his hands. I was assuming that he was going to try and use a chakra draining technique on me. Well, thats what my sixth sense was speaking of anyway.

Natsu soon joined the fight. His signature Katon Ryukjou or Fire Dragon's Roar, I wasn't as knowledgeable in techniques back then, but now, I can safely assume that I would have been a Suiton type of dragon.

"Thats fucking enough!" A morningstar type of object was blocking me and my brothers. It was Erza.

She looked at me with severe coldness in her eyes.

"You are no longer considered a sister of mine. Pack your shit and get out."

I gladly did so. And just when I left for the door my father came behind me using that damn Harashin technique.

"I talked with the council about what you did in this house, Naruto. You are no longer welcome in here or in Kohona or as a matter of fact, the Entire Elemental Nations. You are stripped of your rights as a shinobi and you will be treated as a S-Class criminal if you step on it's borders! Shinobi from everywhere are ordered to kill you on sight!"

I snorted. "Some family you are. But don't worry, I will be back and show you all what you missed out on."

And thats the last I have ever seen of them, over nine years ago. But I suppose that this was the start of my true adventure. I remember it as if it was yesterday that it happened.

How old was I? About ten at the time I believe.

Me, and my father, and Sasuke were happily traveling together and it had been about four years. I had finally had enough chakra to be able to enter the greatest form that a user of Senjustu could attain, Sage Mode, and unlike my dad, I was able to perfect the form with the outside of my eyes being the only area of my body that was affected.

Why was I better then him?

Was it because I had the power of Shadow Clone training?

Perhaps.

It wasn't until we stumbled upon a mysterious land and thats when the real fun began!

"Where are we?" I carefully asked a person who seemed to be an authority figure. He was wearing a blue uniform and had on a badge and looked like he was important.

"In the United Kingdom." He replied raising an eyebrow. "Tell me, are you people new here?"

"You could say that." I replied smiling.

"Well then, allow me to direct you." He said to me with a smile.

So he got our papers ready, and my dad began filling out a whole bunch of stuff and before I knew it, we were citizens of this place.

This place was amazing. It was way more advanced then anywhere in the Elemental Nations and best of all the people here didn't hate me.

I could get used to a place like this.

A couple days after that me and Sasuke were enrolled in a place called school where I met awesome friends and learned a lot.

At the age of seventeen, I graduated from school with a High School Diploma, or a document that proves you did. Sasuke did too.

"What are you going to do now?" My dad (1) asked me.

Sasuke pointed to his book bag which read UK Army be all that you can be.

My dad nodded in approval.

Well the idea of being a shinobi has never left my thoughts. After all my dad was also my sensei, and I wanted to protect people with all my strength. Just not in the way that Kohona has brainwashed people.

I want my own version of the will of fire which I personally think is bullshit.

I want to be the one who will be able to completely break the cycle of hatred.

My dad, or sensei if you prefer would tell me stories about the person who will become the child of prophecy. A person who will have a pure heart and will be chosen as the vessel for the Bijuu.

I am not so sure about having a pure heart but the Bijuu thing was extremely accurate. But did dad ever discover that I had that ability? I never had to use it beyond it's basics but you never know. The man was a Sannin after all.

I suppose that I am getting a bit off topic now huh?

Well anyway I decided that with all these thoughts in mind, it would be a crime to saying anything else. But I decided to wait on that. I needed to be at college although I could feel the atmosphere was quite different.

And what do you have it, right in the middle of a class I got called the the office. Everyone was looking at me as if I had set the building on fire or something.

"You need options Naruto. What are your options after you graduate from this program?"

Okay so maybe I lied. I do go to college, but only because it's one of the things that keeps me out of trouble. I was taking online classes and a few night classes as well this would allow me to get an associates degree in engineering within the next year which was fine by me. And ever since I learned that clone technique I could put them in my place while still receiving the intellect.

But Jesus Christ, I can't just have one normal weekend without social workers and all these people that claim that they want to help me get in my fucking way. god I can't wait until I'm finished with this shit.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe go into the Air Force like my best friend, or something similar to that. This country needs all the fuckin' support it can get."

This woman was alright, her name was Don, for her age which was like in the 50's or something she had a really good shape. Big breast too and gentle blonde hair.

Wait eww.

Did I just fantasize about someone who could be my grandmother?

Funny thing is she does act like that to me sometimes. I know she wants the best, but some things I need to do on my own.

"I think you should take a look at this." She handed me a brochure.

I examined it. It had the word knight written in a fancy font and then people with a cross between military outfits and knight armor doing amazing shit.

"The Knight Program is a separate military branch that is for people with amazing abilities. And yes Naruto I know of your condition."

Instantly I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. For some reason thoughts about super strength and healing began to flood my mind. Was this the sixth sense Datara was talking about?

"Super strength and the ability to heal yourself and others from near death although such a feat lowers your lifespan." I said looking up at her.

"So you can know the abilities of others eh? The Knight program would love to have an asset like you kid."

I smiled big. "I can do more then just that. But how did you know I was special?"

She picked up her makeup case and opened the mirror and pointed directly at some cute animal like ears that were oddly orange.

The fuck? Were these my ears?

Stay calm Naruto. Stay fucking calm.

She raised an eyebrow. "So I am sure you didn't plan on this then?"

"Well actually I did but the effects were not supposed to happen so soon."

She studded me in a calculating manner.

"Well anyway, I want you to give these people a call Naruto preferably tonight."

I nodded. "Thank you for the help granny baa-chan." And I hugged her but I felt like I had been hit with a car.

It happened so fucking fast. I noticed she had punched me outside in the hallway.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure I depreciate your head next time."

Her threatening smile was enough to send me shivers.

* * *

After walking home I starred at the brochure before looking at the back which has their phone number. I locked it in for contact information and waited patiently.

"Hello this is the Knight branch services recruiter and Information speaking. How may I help you?" A man asked.

"My Name is Naruto. Naruto Dreyar, I am interesting in joining this group of people."

"I see. So tell me..Naruto...are you special."

I snorted. "As special as they some sir."

The man didn't say anything for a while before speaking again.

"Alright Naruto you seem interesting tell you what I will give you an easy mission. Just a taste of what we Knights on a daily basis do. If you can successfully complete this well...we will talk a little further."

Before I could object the sound of me receiving a text message was alerted to me.

**To: Naruto Dreyar**  
**From: Classified **  
**Topic: Qualification Mission**

I opened it up and began to read.

_Lets see how special you are, kid. There is this one girl by the name of Ashley Katlin who is getting tormented by David. Beat him up to the point where he never wants to be near her again. David is reported to be near the Ckuckin' Bell around this time of afternoon._

_Payment: $1000_

_Difficulty__: D-Rank_

I groaned so I have to defend someone else again? Why am I not surprised.

I decide to use my enhanced speed. Soon, I could find myself leaping buildings and swinging from lamppost as if I was a monkey or something. Even the best human free runners would have looked like clumsy kindergartners.

I stopped once I smelled a mixture of chicken and tacos. That must be it.

Now to see if any of these people match the image that was attached.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Shouted the woman. Examining closely she had blue hair and those pale eyes. Yep that must be him and her.

"Leave the girl alone." I said deciding to intervene. Honestly I wish I could kill this fuck but oh well.

"And who the fuck are you?" He ask with disgust in his voice.

"I am the one who is going to beat the shit out of you."

"Ha a shrimp like you? I'd like to see a little shit like you try!"

He transformed into a fucking tiger man.

Like seriously? Fucking Dom or whoever sent me this mission could have mentioned this shit.

Fuck it. "Kage Bushin no Justu." I said.

I unsheathed my fangs and looked at the materials around me. A brick wall, some tires, the ground...

Guess I'll go for the brick wall.

I quickly bit into the wall as I felt the brick covering my body and turning it into something more durable.

My stomach also had an uneasy feeling. Hmm...So this form gives him an increase in his strength but decreases his speed in proportion...

I decided to attack him head on. There is no way he can handle a moving brick wall attacking him head on several times.

He managed to stop me with one hand the first time. I kicked him which thanks to his slow speed he couldn't intercept. Adsorbing the brick wall had made me slowly too but thanks to my small mentor, I was faster then him. He seemed stunned so I decided to do it again but this time punching his chest as many times as I could.

"You little shit! I'll skin you alive!" He shouted clearly losing his cool.

I decided to open him up for a trap.

I just stood there mocking him and grinning. This really made him mad. He ran and ran towards me.

At the last moment I intercepted him and did an uppercut to his face which clearly knocked him out.

"Thank you dear one oh thank you!" She said hugging me.

"Are you Ashley?" I asked gently. She had been through a lot I could tell.

"Thanks for helping against that pager. Anyway could I have your number? You know just incise I need more of your services?"

I smiled while of course.

She was one of the nicest people I have ever meet.

If you are wondering about women, yeah, I am not a virgin, and I've had my fair share of pussy over these years. Its really weird how accepting people could be of this extra appendage that I have. Although as I discovered on my twelfth year, I could change any part of my body that I wanted. Make my hair longer, my boobs bigger, as well as my dick, or get rid of it completely and switch it out for a vagina instead.

I don't discriminate when it comes to the genders.

If you are amazed that I became a pervert, blame it on my dad. Seriously.

After locking in Ashley's contact info, I opened my cell and noticed a new email. It read: Thanks for completing the mission, you'll get paid shortly. Alright you have officially captured in interest Naruto here is the address Meet me there and when you finally complete basic training, then I will grant you permission to become a knight.

Well at least he was honest about the money.

Over the years I learned quite a bit too. Firstly I discovered why my last name wasn't Uzumaki or Namikaze. It was because I was actually adopted! I still don't know who my real parents are to this day. But that would be another goal that was added to my list.

I became more in sync with the thing inside my body, Datara, and although I didn't ever need to use anything beyond the basic, I trained and trained. Datara said I was extremely close on becoming a fully released vessel, whatever the fuck that means. I also learned that Bijuu becomes more powerful and evolves with each new host. He told me stories of the previous hosts that gave him names: Venom, his son, Carnage, and his son, Toxin, and how he would become more powerful with each new host that assimilated.

Heh, One time I asked him how many names he received, he simply stated over 9,000. When asked how old he was Bijuu stated he was older then the entire Omniverse itself.

Datara also told me that one day that one of its host by the name of Quinn was also the host of another celestial being, the Pheonix Force also known as the child of the universe. I am not sure which of the two is stronger. But my feats I guess I'd go with Pheonix. But that was then and this is now. Apparently the two fused together, which caused a several-fold of expansion in power. After that host then Bijuu began to "hop" dimensions of different worlds and planets to find a suitable host. Datara said that my previous Darcia was extremely amazing and that he was the Lord of Earth.

I can only hope that my own skill is just as amazing. Speaking of weaknesses Holy and demonic shit still harm me, but thats to be expected. I can control my fleeing urges, but if there are Mundane or Warlocks around then I can proudly say that I am fucked.

Besides my Bijuu, my sensei and dad as you will taught me a super cool technique called the Rasengan. It's formed by gathering chakra in a ball that can cause a shitload of damage to anybody stupid enough to fuck with me. I know it. Learned it. Mastered it, or in other words I finally learned how to form one without needing a fucking shadow clone. Yeah, it took years of training to get my chakra control on a decent level.

But I also improved the technique as well and created several techniques from it.

I liked the idea of flying and according to my dad/sensei my affinity was towards Fuuton or also known as wind justu. So, using common sense and putting two and two together, I decided that maybe when I felt like it, I would join the Air Force just like my lifetime partner Sasuke. No when I say partners I mean like friends. I don't like him like that.

Speaking of Sasuke he has became less obsessed with revenge now. Possibly because he found another source with his power. The desire to protect.

I guess love really is a humans strongest weapon. And even a Bijuu's.

And even though I may no longer be human. I am still humane down to the core.

And after completing the hell that was basic training, I find myself resting on the top of the roof telling this story.

Relocating my past if you will.

Basic training was pretty awkward to say the were some days where I wanted to just lay in bed all day. There were some days where I wanted to run away and never come back. There were some days where I wanted to kill myself.

So here I was like I said again, about a year later, eighteen years old, standing proudly in my uniform and just walking like I didn't give a fuck in the world when I herd gunshots.

Ah, of course. I am in a motherfucking gang territory.

I sigh as I pull out a gun.

Guns. I fucking love these weapons.

Guns are the reason that if any other nation tried to attack us, they would be wiped out.

I had several but my favorite types are of course the assault rifles.

"You dumbass!" I herd the voice spoke. "Look at what you fucking did!"

"Now correct me if I am wrong, but you shot more of them then I did."

"Well regardless it doesn't change the fact that YOU started it! You stupid nigga."

"Is everything alright?" I ask as I put the gun back in my pocket. The two stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Well, now that you have stepped yo fine ass here I believe so." I rolled my eyes.

"Umm, yeah, we alright, whats a nice girl like you doin' out here tho?"

I shrugged. "Trust me I am a one man army!" I said with an arrogant tone.

"Ah, so you 's an army brat?" The annoying guy spoke. I shrugged.

"Excuse him. Lamar is always like that, my name is Franklin by the way." He extended his hand and of course I shook it. I could tell that me and Franklin would be good friends.

"So um miss, do you have any Idea where we are?" Lamar asked me.

"The state of Des Monies." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Well of course that, but I mean this is territory of the Marabunta Grande." He said doing something weird with his eyes as if I didn't get the point already. I sighed as I motioned for him to stop which he did.

"Hispanic gang. I know. I was just walking by when I herd shots being fired. If anything, I should be asking you what the fuck were you guys doing there." I said narrowing my eyes. I knew all to well why gangs attacked each other.

While I have experiment with my fair share and even would secretly sell some on the side here and there, I would not endorse for anyone else to do the same. I don't call it being a hypocrite I just don't want people to end up like me thats all. As for the people I sell it to, well, they already made a deal with the devil so I could honestly care less.

"We're repo men!" Lamar said flashing his chest like an ancient roman Olympic athlete. Franklin did a facepalm. I continued to laugh.

"Well whatever, I will see you guys later." I said as I started to walk away but Lamar wasn't having that.

"Wait wait! I can't just leave you here and not obtain your number, thats like against the fine bitch code!"

I turned to Franklin. "What the hell is is talking about?"

"Well you see the fine bitch code is what happens when you meet a fine ass bitch." And at that tone he also pulled out his phone. I shrugged. These guys were pretty cool. I suppose I could kick it with them for a while.

"Why not?" I said outloud as we exchanged numbers. Lamar acted like he had just won the lottery.

You know, it would be fucking hilarious when they discover that I had a dick instead of a vagina. Heh.

So a couple minutes after that, I decided to walk down the city. The amazing lights that were displayed from the magnificent buildings. I am not surprised that Des Monies had so many attractions, it was the capital of the entire country after all.

What should I do on this grand night? I wondered out loud talking to nobody. I guess I could always talk to Franklin or whoever. I miss Sasuke though. Should I tell you guys that apparently he got deployed? Where? I don't know. The good thing is that he would be coming back in a few weeks I think even on my birthday. That would be cool I guess.

I opened my phone no missions. I guess I can just listen to music then.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

I hear familiar voices.

"God damn it!" That was Franklins voice?

I decided to see why he was in a pickle.

I use my advanced eyes and see that Franklin was driving some two rate yellow van car. Upon closer inspection I see that some old man had a pistol pointed to his head. What the hell?

Thank god for advanced hearing. Or so I should say, Datara.

"So tell me you shit, why'd you think it was smart to try and rob my car back!"

"Because your son is already late on the payments!" Franklin retorted.

"You really fucking think that this car with over 150,000 millage is worth 400 a month? Your boss is a con man."

"Man, I don't know about that, I'm just doing my job!"

"Yea? Well now you work for me! You're gonna take this car and ram it in the window of the shop! Don't fuck with me or I'll put two rounds in your motherfucking head!"

I sighed. Guess Franklin and Lamar are repo men after all. Should I help him, I mean I know its his job, but breaking in the mans house? Seriously? He better be glad that this wasn't Aquilla. Most people there I know of would shot him on sight.

Fuck that bullshit stand your ground rule. Ugh.

Well, it's not bullshit on special occasions.

Sigh. I kind of want to see what happens when he rams the car. If the old man tries to kill him, my eyes would be able to pick up on it before it even happens besides, I hate that Simon guy.

Yeah, I am just a indecisive selfish little shit.

_**SWCHAWAAAAAAAAK!**_

The sound of an enormous piece of glass breaking into thousands of tiny pieces interrupt my train of thought. Looking over at the direction I see that that Franklin did indeed do what the man had told him.

"Franklin?! What the hell?" The man who I assume is Simon nearly screamed as he looked over at the damage caused.

"This still doesn't change the fact that I am employee of the month right?" Franklin asked. Before Simon could even give an answer even though I doubt it because of his shock, the man who had previously pointed a gun towards my friend gave the very same person a stack of cash.

"Nice job kid, stop by my house again later and I'll offer ya a drink. Now get the fuck out of here."

Franklin scrammed and then it was Simon who finally returned to earth with pure shock in his face as well as rage.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you, you senior citizen of baboons?"

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you you sack of shit? I think it's time to teach you a lesson about proper administrative law."

Before I knew it the man had punched Simon in the face and then proceed to do a nice uppercut on him. Simon was slow compared to the man as the man dodged all of his attacks and punched him into the side of a nearby car door.

"And let me tell you something you shitstain of a con man, if you ever give me a monthly greater then 100 for that piece of shit, I'll ram it so far up your ass you'll be puking scrap metal for the rest of your life behind bars!"

And thats when he left.

I decided to call Franklin. He was my friend after all, plus I feel like I kinda owe it to him for making him possibly lose his job and do whatever an old guy who had family issues told him what to do.

"Yo Frank," I began. "A had a feeling that I should call you."

"Dude, Naruto is that you my nig- uh, I mean my bitch- wait! Not in a disrespectful way. Aw!"

I chuckled. "Frank, I am your nigga. Whats wrong?"

"Dude, I was supposed to take this car back from this guy, but his father bested me man, and now I am out of a job!"

"Damn." I said, trying my best to act surprised as if I didn't know what just happened. "Thats fucked up, but you did invade his house and shit man, just be glad that he didn't go all stand your ground mode on you."

Franklin sighed. "I know dawg, but...this job was the only thing I had, I just don't know what to do, because that money wasn't just for me! Argh!"

"Frank, you do know where the guy lives right, maybe you should go back to his house, with good intentions and try to talk to him. Maybe he'll let you wash his dishes or something."

For some reason I could feel Franklin smile. "Thanks homie, I'll try and see what I can do to fix this mess."

He hanged up and I could only hope that he doesn't get himself killed. Why do I care so much about him even though I just met him. I mean, I really wasn't interested in him, but he seemed like a pretty cool person despite the fact that he is trying to be a wannabe gangster.

I know I could probably risk my own job getting involved with him, but I suppose it's the least I can do. After all, by the looks of things, I got him fired and karma is a bitch and when she is in heat, she is in heat.

My phone beeps. Thank fucking god. Lets see what we got.

**To:** Naruto Dreyar  
**From:** -Information Classified-  
**Subject:** Package Escort  
**Payment:** 150 Jewels  
**Rank:** C

_I need you to deliver a special package containing green gold to this address._

Thats it? I groaned. There were not many higher level missions ready apparently. Oh well having 150 bucks is better then none I guess.

But for some reason something tells me that there is more to this mission what what it seems like.

Well, lets hope so. I'm getting really tired of rescuing cats and watering plants and taking care of old people.

Just as I had expected, nobody showed up. Maybe I should leave. I don't want to attract trouble.

"Yo." Came the voice of a man. He looked like he was in his 40's.

"Are you the one who requested the mission for me to be here?"

"Yes." The man said. His prevalent Russian accent clearly showing. "But this mission is a little more complicated then delivering a package."

I smiled. "Please do tell."

"Well, there is this woman named Elizabeta Tores who was a good friend of mine. She has been incarnated for about five years now. And I think I owe it up to her. Repenting for my past mistakes, you know?"

I nodded not really caring. I had never busted anyone out of jail before let alone a woman's facility. "So how much cash are we talking here?"

"You do this and you'll get 5,000 Jewels."

I nodded approving of the amount. "Well then lets do this!" I yelled.

"You know, I never expected a woman to be the one to call." He chuckled.

I chuckled right back at him. "But I ain't no ordinary woman."

"I can see that." He said studying me. "The name is Nico by the way. Nico Bellic."

"Nice to meet you Nico." I said. "So tell me a little bit about this Elizabeth person. Whats she in for?"

"Drug Dealing and apparently armed weapon trafficking. Three hundred year sentence."

I sigh. "Sounds like the girl got herself into a huge mess. Just be glad that I am so kind that I am willing to do this for you. So, do we have an idea of how we're gonna do this?"

"Well, from the way I see it we have two options. We can steal a chopper, jump to the rooftop and quietly infiltrate the place during the period between showers which is the least guarded. Or we can just blow up an area and take her out with several armed trucks as half of this states police department will be on our asses."

I think for a moment. "Even though I am not really good with driving, I think I'll take the chopper option better."

Nico smiled and nodded. "I always knew you were intelligent. Okay then chopper it is!"

"So when is the go time for this shit?"

"In a few days. I have to get the weapons and stuff ready for this as well as a few friends who are able."

"I look forward to working with you Nico."

I can only wonder what will happen from here on out. But Nico seems like a pretty cool guy, so as I get his contact information, I think about the fact that my adventures have just started!

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Storage Seal** - Basic Fuinjustu technique. This seal is in the form of a scroll that can contain an almost limitless form of nonliving material.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to United Kingdom:**

**Other Names: **Rien

**Establishment History: **Rien was established in July 1 the year 900

**Size: **Bigger then the five elemental nations combined.

**Territory:** An Island southeast of the Five Elemental Nations. Composed of many, possibly 100 provinces, or States. Rien also owns several other territories in the form of Islands just off the coast.

**Capitol:** Des Monies

**Technology:** Rien is similar to America, with the people having cars, televisions and even guns. However this technology is mostly limited to Rien's capital. As the rest of the land, particularly Aquilla is poverty stricken.

**Military strength:** Rien is a country that provides both quality and quantity. They currently have 2, 000 trops in total. They use a entirely new group of special soldiers called Knights which are trained beyond that of shinobi, samurai, or mages.

**Government:** Rien is ruled by a King who has the final say in everything. Below the King are the Council which serves to make judgement and rules according to their position. The council can not do anything unless they have a majority vote (half + 1)

**Population:** 300 million

**Flag:** The flag has seven stripes filled with different colors resembling a rainbow. In the front makes an x pattern filled with stars.

**Symbol:** It seems to be a five pointed star and a crescent moon. The star resembling endless potential and the moon for new beginnings.

**Animal:** The Panda Bear

**Zyken's Guide to Knights:**

**Classification:** Knights are a separate Military branch that focuses on those with special abilities. They different from samurai as they wear armor but most do nit wield swords. They are different from shinobi as they practice justu but uphold moral standards. They are different from mages as they are in guilds but also accept missions and others. Most knights start training when they are 17 years old as the thought of child soldiers disgusted the King. If the children wanted to serve their country they could enlist in a special program when they are 12 years of age. The cutoff age to become a knight is 35 years old. Knights stay in service typically for about ten years. Just like other government positions, Knights receive special benefits and perks for their service.

**Armor/Clothing:** Most Knights wear camouflage clothing. During missions and battles, they sport a type of lightweight armor and helmets that are highly durable but extremely protective and lightweight and flexible. A knights rank insignia is located on their left shoulder.

**Weapons:** Knights typically wield swords and crossbows and arrows and firearms but others have been seen with Kunai and morningstars and several others.

**Technology:** Knights all have communicators, cell phones as well as other fancy things.

**Strength:** While far less then any other military branch they are by far the strongest. According to Naruto any country would die instantly if they went to war with the Knights.

**Training:** The training program for Knights is nine weeks with each week becoming more and more difficult. Knights train and learn for their Justu affinity, general weapons training, day and night combat, hand to hand combat, assassination, intelligence gathering, subterfuge, mapping, engineering, escapism, medical, tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, hunting, skinning, fishing, torture and interrogation, and general technology. They will also learn history about the Rien Armed Forces. During the last test which is typically known as hell week, the instructors yell and insult the trainees at every chance they get before having them complete a three day long course with no sleep and minimum amount of food. The Knights are separated into teams of five and the Knights either pass or fail as a team and a whole. The key to passing this course isn't time but rather teamwork and endurance. After graduating from basic training, Knights can then enlist in specific branches and accept missions. Most knights also learn to ride and train horses.

**Deployment and Mission:** The Kights are meant to be Rien's trump card in battles. They are both a police and military force as well as a government branch. Besides fighting, they also portrol and guard the land. In times of war, they are controlled by the Army. Due to being a smaller branch. Most Knights receive missions in the forms of "Hire" from various people who are willing to pay them services. Knights receive their missions mostly by text and due to them having special rules they can partake in missions that are considered illegal by normal means. Knights can be deployed and reiterated as well as dishonorably discharged although it takes a whole lot of effort to do so.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Knight Ranks**

Private - Beginner, not of must value or strength

Knightmen First Class - Much more powerful then private. These two ranks often have a massive power gap. This is one of two ranks that must be done via ceremony

Specialist - Advanced Intermediate. Knights can get this rank by completing missions successfully and good behavior.

Sergeant - Master at what they do. Get this rank by completing a 10 year job mission or alternatively ten S-Rank missions.

Lieutenant - Very strong, often are team leaders, very few of these around. They are appointed.

S-Class Knight - The Strongest within their guild to become one requires a trial.

Knight Master - Strongest in the Army and it's leader, one must have outstanding moral character.

For insignia images refer to my profile.

* * *

**Oc Form:**

If you have an Oc and wish to have it in this story please fill it out. am accepting Oc's! Do not submit it in reviews! PM me the information please as I don't check reviews! Right now only a minimum of two oc's per person.

Name: Preferably a full name as well as nicknames

Age: feel free to make up their birthday date

Appearance: their height/weight, hair color, eye color, skin tone and any unusual features.

outfit? what are they wearing?

Personality: what are they like?

Species: Feel free to make up one or use an existing one

Abilities: If they are a mage what can they do? weapons also fit under this category

Background: minimum of three sentences.

Other: Other important facts i should know. like what kinds of food do they like or are they in a relationship?

* * *

_**(1) Naruto calls Jiryia her dad. Just to make sure we're on the same page here.**_

_**so another chapter written and done. this was just mostly flashbacks about what happened to naruto in the twelve year timeskip. so in terms of techniques like sage mode, rasenshuriken, naruto knows all of that. if you are wondering how strong she is, just think of kakashi but add extreme weapon skills on top of that. **__** how do you guys like the multiple prov idea? i think it adds a lot of dimention into the story. **_how do you guys like the United Kingdom? it is a fantasy land based on the modern usa with obvious changes. I will post more facts and all that other shit next chapter. this is a remake of my fanfictions supernova, legends, and bijuu chronicles into one! it seems like a recepie for disaster huh? if your're still being confused on the Bijuu, just think of a mixture between the virus in prototype and the symboite in the marvel comics

_**review and favorite!**_


	3. III: recapturing youth

_**zyken: and here is another lovely chapter my friends!**_

_**zoroark: longer, better, more plot filled you know the drill **_

_**zyken: suuuuure we do buddy**_

_**zoroark: hopefully so far this fanfic is turning out better then "legends". **_

* * *

_"Always aim for the moon. Because even if you miss, you'll still land among the stars."_

_ -W. Clement Stone._

* * *

_**Franklin**_

* * *

_**Chapter III:**_

_**Recapturing Youth**_

* * *

_**Modestep - Evolution Theory**_

* * *

I was riding on my motorcycle down the street to this old mans house. I mean what the fuck was I thinking? Invading someone's house? Even if the car was being unpayed! Sigh. But still this shit managed to get me fired and according to Simon he would disembowel me if he ever saw me within twenty feet of his shop ever again.

I am supposed to be something. I am a Families after all.

I had finished talking to this fine chick called Naruto who had given me some good advice. Damn, was she fine. And she was extremely kind and non judgmental despite her career, and she was just listening. She was everything Tanisha wished she could be.

Already here already huh? I sighed as I got ready to pull up to his house.

Something told me that this guy was ballin'! I mean really his house, his kids, but the fact that his family didn't love him? Something was definitely wrong here.

I walked up to him as he was sitting on a pool listening to some slow depressing music.

"Aren't you a little too young to be sittin' by a pool, listening to tunes like these?"

The guy looked at me and snorted. "You're not here to rob me again, are you?"

"Nah, homie, that was because of my job you know."

"I am not your homie." He said aggravated.

"Sorry, homie." Oh fuck. "I mean, um, well I don't exactly know your name."

"Michael De Santa. The old fart who kicked anothers old fart ass yesterday."

"Yeah..." I don't really know what to say. But at least I know his name now.

"So tell me then, why exactly are you here?" He asked.

"To get that drink you offered me." I said generally interested. I was thirsty and even if he doesn't take me up on my offer, I'd at least be in a drunken stupor and rat away all of my problems.

"You know what, yeah, lets have that drink I-"

Before I knew whats wrong I had seen another get involved. Wait wait wait. Orange hair? Cute ass ear attachments and whisker markings?

"Naruto?"

"In the flesh!" She smiled.

Michael was looking like he..well, I don't know how to describe it. "What the fuck is this?"

"I am Franklin's friend." She extended a hand.

"Wow Frank so you already have hookers?"

Before I could even blink Naruto had slapped the old man.

"Don't ever, and I mean fucking EVER, call me a whore!" Naruto said resembling a cat. No way in hell would anyone with a brain mess with this bitch. Talk about HBIC.

I look at Michael who seems to be suffering from a bruise. Now that I think about it she managed to throw him all the way against the wall. God damn. This bitch is on steroids.

"Sorry miss. Won't happen again."

I look over to Naruto who accepted the apology. "So now that we're here, can we go for some drinks or fun?"

Michael looked stunned before shaking his head. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Naruto laughed as she proudly stood in her uniform. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to curse old enough to fuck."

Michael grunted. "Fine whatever I'll buy you something too."

"Awesome." Naruto said. "Hey you're the guy who kicked Franklin's ass?"

Michael seemed to laugh at that. Oh my fucking god.

"Whatever." I groaned.

"Well anyway, lets stop talking and go get more antiquated with eachot-"

Michael's phone rang instantly and by the look of his face when he read who it was calling him, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Jimmy?" Michael asked.

The phone was on speakerphone, so I could hear their conversation. Believe me when I said it was ingratiating to say the least.

"What the fuck do you mean? Bullshit!" Michael roared as he hung up and looked at us. "Okay, change of plans, you say that you want to become something big Franklin? Well guess what, now is the perfect opportunity to do it."

Naruto smiled. "So I guess that means our date is cancelled?"

Michael smiled at her. "Not quite my lady."

* * *

"There she is! Thats my motherfucking boat!" Michael roared as he stepped on the gas and the car shot forward.

"So," I say having no fucking clue whats about to go on. "Whats the plan?"

Michael smiled at me. "You are going to hijack my boat, save my son, and fuck up those motherfuckers who tried to steal it."

Wait. Wait. Is this fool trying to kill me?

"You want me to jump on this goddamn boat in traffic?"

"Yep. Thats the plan."

Oh great. This nigga is pretty bold for an old white guy. "So tell me then, what are you gonna have Naruto do?"

"Naruto is gonna do the same thing, but from the opposite side."

Okay. This fool has officially lost his damn mind.

"How the fuck is she supposed to do that by herself?"

Michael smiled. "Well, according to her, she says that she's a one man army."

"Ain't this some motherfucking shit." I couldn't help but blurt out. I mean seriously why the fuck am I going for the extreme when I just met this guy who previously, and possibly still wants my head on a silver platter?

Whatever. I made a promise and I guess I'll have to stick with it.

Why can't I ever learn to just fucking say no?

I get ready to jump on the yacht. Clear and focused. Soothing my mind body and soul. Some guru meditation bullshit.

Somehow, time seems to stop and I was able to jump on the death metal trap.

"Way to go kid!" Michael said as I climbed my way through this mechanical jungle.

Just when I think everything is going along smoothly, some fag catches me slip and a split second later, I am at his mercy.

"Ha, I got you now you trespasser!" The man said. I could feel the amount of alcohol in his breath. But then I see a huge punch to the ground. Naruto the life saver.

"How did you get up here?" I decided to ask her. Naruto laughed before she pointed to...what the fuck? Was that a clone?

"I guess since you guys are pretty cool and I got nothing to lose, I should tell you that I am part of the Knight military branch..."

Knight huh? Well, I guess that explains that red military outfit that she wears. But wait, I herd that branch was filled with people who had abilities like those people I read in comics!

"I can make clones of myself and various other things as well." She laughed as if it was normal. I mean I think it's pretty cool. But weird. I mean first I am getting involved with an old man in some serious crime shit and now dealing with a person who can use these abilities.

"Cool." I just decided to leave it at that. Simple reply. Honest reply. No questions as I don't like sticking my nose in the business of others.

"So you don't think I'm a freak then?" She comes up closer to me. God, I though Tanisha was a fine chick but this one just takes the cake.

"O-of course not." Oh great job Franklin. You stutter and of all times this one.

"Good." She said as something that had several colors seemed to ooze from her fingertips. "Because I think I should give you a gift."

I raised my eyebrow. "What kind of gift?"

"You'll see. I am assuming you have had Tattoo's before right?" She asked.

"We'll yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Seriously. What is that related unless she was a Tattoo artist.

In an instant I felt some pain on my skin but it quickly turned into numbness.

"I hope you like the design even though that not the important part." She said. I looked at my arm. The tat was dope as hell. It was a bulldog. But something she said confused me.

"What do you mean by thats not the important part."

Naruto giggled. Oh my god, this chick is so cute. And now that I think about it. She seems to be close to my age.

"Franklin, I can give other people powers by doing this. Now I want you to concentrate. Look at my hand."

And I did so. Well not really as my eyes were occasionally flashing to her tits and ass but then I seen that she had some weird ass looking knife in her hand. I concertinaed just like she said and funny enough everything seemed to slow the fuck down. It was a slight tune of green for some strange reason. And the knife which I knew was coming at me like a bat out of hell was now reduced to a turtle speed. I was able to catch it and suddenly everything turned back to normal.

"What the hell was that? I mean it was awesome! But oh my fucking-"

"Thats the ability I gave you, Franklin, you can now slow down time by casting a dome of special energy that radiates from your eyes and body. Should really help with your driving."

Yeah, this girl was the perfect package. I bet any man with a brain would love to be in my spot right now.

"Dad!" That must be Jimmy. I sigh. The perfect moment comes to an abrupt end.

Michael manages to save his son and then orders the both of us to jump on his car.

"Dude! Your boat is getting away!" Naruto shouted.

"Not on my fucking watch!" Michael said as he tried to speed up but due to the weird increase of traffic it was hard to see. And then the car broke down.

"My boat!" Michael said with obvious sadness in his voice.

"At least you still have your son." Jimmy spoke. I didn't think it was a good idea. My daddy would've beat my ass by now, but then again this was a spoiled brat not a gang member to the core. I chuckled at the thought of Michael's kids being a part of gangs.

"Fuck this shit. Franklin and Naruto do me a favor and fix my car up please I think two thousand should cover everything."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Gonna go call a taxi. I might strangle this guy if I am in his presence any longer."

Naruto nodded as she layed back and Michael stepped out of the car. Boy did he look pissed.

I took control of the car for a while we rode in silence which was fucking awkward as hell.

"Are you guys mute all of a sudden?" Naruto asked with a bored tone.

"Naw it's just that I um, well." Oh Franklin, you fucking did it again you stupid nigga.

Naruto laughed. "I'm not much of a people person either. Heck, I think you're and that Michael fella are the few people that I can trust and hang out with."

I nodded. "Understandable."

"So, where are we going?"

"Des Monies Customs. This shop will fix this car as if she was brand new."

"Okay then." Naruto said before she started to hum.

It was then that we arrived there and just like I said, the car looked like it was brand new.

"Maybe we should drop it off for Michael." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Jimmy then decided to speak up. "So thanks for yo know, saving my life and all."

"Hey, you're the old mans Kid. You should give your pops a break."

"I would! If he wasn't such a spaz." Jimmy mumbled.

Naruto snorted as she looked outside the window.

"Whatever keeps him out of the house." The son added and I nodded. "Consider it done, although you could hang with me as well."

"Unlike my dad, you're awesome so coincider it done. And-" Jimmy seemed to flirt with Naruto who simply gave him the finger.

Jimmy sighed as he left and of course I got his contact info and even Naruto and him exchanged numbers for a brief moment in time.

"Hey, F, do you want to make some big money?" Naruto asked me and of course I was interested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am planning on busting this girl out of jail and the pay is pretty decent. You seem like you're talented with the automobile, so..."

There is no way in hell that I could say no to a pretty face like that. "Yeah, of course I'll do it."

"Cool, but there is one thing we need to do before we start..."

* * *

"So whats this place called again?" I asked. Because frankly, I have no fucking idea where we're going. Hell I knew it was far away because Naruto was the one carrying me as if the distance was not a problem at all.

"Kohona. Its located at the Five Elemental Nations but I was banished there because of my two bit family."

"What?" I ask. She is powerful, but nice and I doubt she could do anything to make her be called a international criminal.

"My family didn't like me so they banished me. One of the goals on my list is to fuck the entire land up."

"And you'll think you'll be able to do that?" I ask generally surprised.

"I am Naruto Dreyar, Vessel of the Bijuu, Child of the Prophecy, and the Orange Knight, I can do anything!"

I chuckled at her braveness. "So why are we here then if you don't like them and they don't like you?"

Naruto looked at me and said, "Because Frank, the Five Elemental Nations, should realize that I am not dead yet, and, that they have a few things that I want back. "

I shrugged. It can't be that bad. And from what Naruto told me, Rien was vastly superior to the Five Elemental Nations. According to her a gun could wipe out all of their high powered military. Of course I was strapped up with pistols. Not enough money to buy the real deal but that would change. I mean, hell until two days ago, I didn't even shoot a gun or handle one. But it felt natural to me and I suppose if I was gonna be getting stacks from doing big shit, this would be one of the things that I needed to learn.

"Here we are, good ole Kohona." Naruto said. Instead of her usual cheery tone, it seemed like she hated this place. But shiiiit, if what she said were true, then I would despise this place too.

A couple of weapons were fired from our back. Quickly, I freeze time and see that they must be pointing stars. Naruto was right. So far, no guns.

"He, he." Naruto said as she surveyed the damage I did. Nice job buddy. Score one for the F dawg.

"Okay. Where is the Hokage tower at?" Naruto said outloud.

"Ah, even after twelve years away, old man still runs this shit huh." Naruto seemed to observe as she stared at the head of the shinobi.

"Thats a little funny. It reminds me of Mount. Rushmore." I say.

Naruto chuckled. Hell yeah. Two points. Keep it up Frank. Keep it up.

"Something is wrong here." Naruto commented as she studied the place. "Where is everyone. And more importantly, where are the civilians?"

I look around too. Yeah she was defensively on to something. "You're right. No military, no civilians, it looks like a ghost town."

Naruto growled as she seemed to be squinting her eyes. It looked like she was about to blow a blood vessel. "Yo, are you okay?" I asked. Naruto didn't respond until I touched her and thats when I herd a gasp from her mouth.

" I used my enhanced vision. Over on the Hokage's Tower. Several bodies laying on the ground."

"What?" I say not believing it. "Lets check it out!"

We ran our fastest to the building and true enough what Naruto saw was indeed the truth.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said outloud after seeing that. The whiskered girl quickly then decided to doge the incoming lightning blast that was heading her way.

"Laxus?" Naruto shouted out.

A tall man who was older then even me was in our view. His blond hair, blue eyes, and lightning bolt over his eye made him look bold and cunning. Laxus stopped at looked at his attack. "Brother?"

"Whats going on here, and where the fuck is everyone, and why are some people here dead?"

Laxus smirked. "You were always the slow one Naruto." He said.

"You know him, Naruto?" I asked wanted to stay somewhat relevant.

"He is my older brother. We both are or should I say were Namikaze-Uzumaki." Naruto said looking at the lightning dragon slayer. "Tell me what the hell is going on or I will blast you to bits!"

"You really want to know?" Laxus said smiling. "I am forcibly taking my grandfathers throne, for he is more of a horse then a king."

"It doesn't surprise me that you would declare yourself a fit ruler. And I bet that retard of a father of yours continued to stroke your raped ego." Naruto said growling.

Laxus laughed. "That father was a great teacher and ruler. You should be lucky that he is on a dimplomatic mission at the moment or he'd finish what he started when he adopted your pitiful ass."

Naruto pointed to the Namikaze symbol on his clothing. It was in the front and worn proud.

"You bring shame to the family, Laxus."

Laxus seemed like he didn't care. "I am the one who will bring Kohona back to it's former glory. My brothers and true sister know that and will be rightfully by my side."

Naruto laughed. "More like sucking your dick just so they can continue to receive benefit for being good little whores. You need support of the finest to be called Hokage. But I highly doubt old man Hiruzen would ever let a shit stain like you in the position."

Laxus smirked. "Well well, it looks like you got a little bit smarter since you left. It's been how long since I've seen you, kid, how many years now?"

"Twelve." Naruto flatly stated.

"And you really think that I don't have anybody else on my side you stupid girl? In case you forgot the entire elemental nations hates you and wants to kill you violently and I will help them with that."

"We'll see about that. Lets see how long you last before you call dickridders 1, 2, and 3 for your support." Naruto said before extending her claws.

"Old dog new tricks. Eh?" Laxus said as he prepared to fire a blast of lightning from his mouth but Naruto appeared right behind him and knocked him to the wall.

"Not bad." Laxus said. Even though I wasn't a pro at this shit I could tell there was some pain in his voice.

Laxus attempted to do the same thing again but he noticed a kunai being thrown his way. It further amazed him when Naruto appeared exactly where the kunai was and formed a spiraling sphere of blue energy that was aiming for his gut.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as Laxus was sent spiraling into a wall.

I thought he was done for but he still managed to get back up. "How do you know the Harashin and Rasengan? Those are prized techniques of our father!"

"The father that would rather leave me alone to be raised by wolves?" Naruto spat as her claws began to glow and formed into a crazy slashing motion. She began to slash at Laxus.

"Desgarrón!" Were her cries of the name of the technique.

Man I tell you. I've seen some crazy shit, but this just takes the cake.

Laxus seemed to be using nothing but pure will to break and shatter the attacks.

"Whats wrong Laxus? You seem to be getting tired, and I'm just getting started!"

Laxus was breathing until finally three other people showed up. These must be her siblings.

"Whoa." Natsu and Menma said at the same time. "She just hit Laxus."

Erza looked over at the orangehead. "Is this really my sister? Just how strong have you become?" She seemed to ask outloud. I didn't want to interfere but Naruto is my friend and if I see them trying to all jump in, I'll make sure to go all clockwork on their asses.

Laxus growled as he transformed into lightning and tried to move but Naruto simply laughed and kicked him square in the face.

"Fuck you your fucking whore!" Laxus said seemingly not believing how strong Naruto has became. He raised his fist into the air.

_"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!_"

"Ah so you're going to use that route eh?" Naruto commented as she created two clones behind her. Just before the bolt could hit one of her clones pulled her out of the way.

Just then I seen a man with a slightly blue tint woman come into play.

"Naruto I could sense that you were in trouble. Fighting this guy I assume." Sasuke pointed to Laxus.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said as she ignored everybody and began to hug the man.

Damn. Looks like all the good ones are indeed taken.

Though to be honest, I think of Naruto as a little sister.

A little sister that is fine as fuck and-

Okay, Frank, stop thinking about this shit. I mean for fucks sake a guy who seems to be Zeus incarnate is like three feet away.

"Yeah. The guy think he is the shit and wants to take over Kohona as Hokage, and quite frankly I could care less what he does." That statement seems to surprise everyone in the room. "But I just wanna know if he is as powerful as he claims to be. I mean if he can't even defeat the deadlast loser, then how is he gonna stand a chance against Hiruzen?"

"But you ARE!" Laxus shouted preparing to punch Naruto with an electric charged fist, only to have Sasuke intercept with his own technique. "Katai!" She shouted with the sound mimicking one thousand birds. It easily overpowered Laxus' own technique.

"Sasuke stop." Naruto said as she couldn't help but feel rage against Laxus. "I have this under control. I'm just toying with him right now as a matter of fact!"

"Weirdo fucking whore. Simple abomination of a cunt. "I am done playing with a kid." Laxus said as he began to glow dark and deep. "Lets see what you can do against this bitch!"

Naruto smiled. "I have my own mode as well." Naruto said as she god some kind of orange pigment around her eyes..

"What the fuck?" Laxus said unable to move.

"While Dragon Force turns a Dragon Slayer into a real humanoid dragon and thus is the most powerful form they can attain. Sage mode is the most powerful form a user of chakra can contain. I am not a simple animal for I am all of Nature!"

"Fuck!" The pink haired one cursed. "One motherfucking problem after the other!"

"Oh shit!" Erza said as the mages tried to run away. "Not him!"

"Erza, Natsu, Menma. This is my fight!" Laxus stated even though for some reason he knew he couldn't last longer.

"You are a simple weak second generation dragon slayer." Naruto stated as she smiled. "You had to have dragon magic implanted in you because no dragon with any self respect would take on someone like you as their protegee."

"I am done hearing you talk!" Laxus put his hands on the ground and the Eletricity came from under Naruto's feet. But she managed to easily doge it.

The sage wasted no time. "Chōōdama Rasengan!" She shouted impacting the lightning dragon actually hurting him a lot which impressed well everyone.

"He managed to scar me, even though legends say that dragons are supposed to be completely immune to chakra. There is no way I can beat him, this kid," Laxus thought outloud as he coutiuned to suffer from the damage.

"You're an embarrassment Laxus and you put dragons to shame. I am not sure what I should do with you. Should I kill you right now and do the world a favor, or should I take you back to Rien and make you slave away like the dog you tried to make me out to be?"

Naruto thought about this for a few seconds before her face seemed to come to a conclusion.

I say that you deserve death!" Naruto yelled as she took a gun from her scroll which she tole me was a storage seal, pointed to his head, and sot him. Blood and brains reputed everywhere.

Screams then came from Naruto's siblings. The one called Erza shouted during her braise of tears. "You monster!"

Naruto turned to her blood all over her body. "Indeed I am. And guess what, you, Natsu, Menma, mom, dad, Kohona, and the rest of the fools in the entire Elemental Nations are next."

Natsu and Menma were nowhere to be found and Erza seemed like she knew death was certain if she tried to attack her younger sister.

"Hey Frank, sorry you had to see this, but this is reality. If you can't handle brains and insults and blowing others out, then the gangster life isn't for you."

Such truer words were never spoken. "I know all about it. But I am ready."

Naruto smiled. "Good. So Sasuke, what brings you here amigo?"

"Finally back home on vacation time and leave but something told me you might be in a predicament." He shrugged. "Anyway whose your friend and what the fuck is going on?"

"Just finally revealing myself to the world and there are other things to be taken care on indeed."

Sasuke did a lighthearted laugh and nodded.

"Nice to see that you finally put that tadpole in dragon's clothing down. Couldn't have done better myself."

I chuckled at that comment. Although I still liked Naruto this side of her caught me completely off guard but hey we all have secrets and I guess I shouldn't be surprised at anything anymore.

* * *

"Can't wait to get out of here." Mumbled the ginger. "God it's like a dumpster just took a shit in my room."

And indeed it did. Naruto wasn't a slob, but the attic she was forced to stay at when she was living in Kohona was broken up and more torn up then a hookers pussy walls. After all, the council and her family seemed like they wanted her life to be as mersible as they wanted it to. And making Naruto stay in a gross ass area was just extra icing on the cake.

"Where did I put that fucking ramen cup?!" She shouted. Naruto looked over to a treasure chest on one of the hallways. She opened it and a swarm of rats came running out.

"Ugh. Thats nasty." She said as he slammed it back down. "The health department needs to give this place a fuckin' F."

I couldn't help but make a grosses out sound as well. This was just one hot ass mess.

In the middle of his searching, Naruto herd someone call her name. It was a brown haired boy who looked like he was about her age. He also sported some tattoos like her whiskers but they were more dogish like.

"Kiba Inuzuka. What do I owe the devil for summoning you?" Naruto said sighing.

"Well at least you got yourself a boyfriend, even though this is the best you could do? I guess you lost your confidence when a real alpha like me rejected you."

"Man fuck you, dog humpin' lookin' ass. Naruto could do way better then you any time at any fuckin' day." I blurted out. Who the fuck did this nigga thank he was? If it were not for the fact that Naruto toldme not to, I would've shot this so called alpha in his neck.

"Oh great. It's one problem after the other." Sasuke sighed as he studied the Inuzuka. "So tell me Kiba, are you really an alpha, or are you just a trash talking beta? Where is Akamaru? Did he get tired of you trying to mate with him?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

That Kiba fellow seemed to get real angry at what Sasuke said and tried to attack but Naruto easily grabbed him by the throat. "Don't even think about it, beta. What do you want mutt?"

"Hell if I know. Because I sure as hell don't fucking care." Kiba snorted out. "Just a messenger boy for the council. They want to see you-"

"Is the world coming to an end?" Asked Naruto as she conveniently walked to her door while taking hold of Kiba's hand and dragging him with her.

"No." Kiba answered, confused.

"Did old man send an urgent message?"

"No."

"Did Kakashi, Kohona, or the rest of my family miraculously kill over and everyone is dancing on his rotting corpse?"

"No, but that would be-"

"Then leave me the hell alone." And with that she threw Kiba outside the house and slammed the door in Kiba's face.

Sasuke high fived the chick and I did as well.

"Well, on the bright side I finally found my Ramen Cup as well as a few new scrolls for justu that I can study." Naruto said in a sing song voice.

"So Naruto, did you get any interesting missions lately?" Sasuke decided to ask.

"I'm gonna help this guy named Nico Bellic free I guess his girlfriend Elizabeth or was it Elizabeta? Meh, I'll just call her E for short, Tores from prison. Guy is paying me big and I have my boy Franklin to help me with that."

"Sounds good. Anyway I'll be back in town for a while while I look for the next big thing. Take it easy alright? And Franklin, You seem like a cool guy," He turned to me and I noticed that his eyes became a cool but intimidating shape. " But if you ever hurt Naruto, I will make sure you experience your first taste of hell before you die.

He didn't need to tell me twice. That man was poppin. But I'd never hurt Naruto. I am not like my father.

If I was with her I would love to form a family and take care of her forever even though it seems like she wouldn't need my help but I still would because I am a man.

But wait, does that mean that Sasuke and Naruto are dating?

But Sasuke seemed protective of her no?

Meh, I should just stop trying to do it, if she loves me she loves me and thats that.

"So are we going back to Des Monies now, Naruto?" I ask her.

"Yeah! C'mon Frank, we have a heist to plan!"

This woman would be the death of me. I know it.

* * *

_**(Chop!:)**_

* * *

So a little while later after getting back I see my crazy ass aunt attempting to think that she can fool these people that she is really exercising. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Just when I was about to head in to get some rest I see Lamar's stupid ass.

"Yo Frank, my nigga." He said.

"Wutssup Homie?"

"Nothin' much, you still have on that ugly ass haircut?"

"Keep hatin on my style homie."

"Maybe if you actually get something dope you'd finally be able to get bitches on yo dick. Who knows maybe Tanisha would stop fuckin' with that brain surgeon or whoever she's fuckin' wit and finally start fuckin' wit you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever do you mean your genius?"

Lamar Chuckled. "Oh come on homie. Everyone in Des Monies knows that you and Tanisha never even went past first base!"

I gave him the finger. I could put this arrogant nigga on blast but I'm just too tired to do so. Not to mention that after the events that transpired in the past few days I am on to bigger and better things.

"Homie are you okay? Were you about to pass out from the burns that you just received? Anyway, I am tired of rostin' yo lame ass. Now help a brother out and come with me to pick up some shit from around the corner".

I groaned. "Lamar, I am really tired. Why can't we just drive?"

"It's better if we walk. Yo fat ass needs some extra exersize!"

God or whoever the higher power is please give me the strength to not knock this nigga into next week.

So we continue to walk until I see Lamar's white speedo. "Get the fuck in nigga." He tells me. "Now drive to vinewood boulevard."

This is retarded. Why couldn't I have just driven my car instead. This stupid nigga is gonna end up getting me killed or locked up.

I hear barking. "Lamar why did you bring in chop? Tell me what the fuck are you tryin' to do?"

"You'll see in a minute, ah we're here, now get out and put these bandannas on."

So I do what Lamar tells me and me and both chop go there whats then I notice that there was a Ballas member in the alley.

"Shawty what yo name is?" He said.

"Yo nigga D!" Lamar said before trying to hold on an aggressive chop.

"Aww hell naw, you fucking Families are dead you hear dead!" Thats when he gets on his bike and naturally I get back in the van.

"Okay thats it we takin' this chase on equability next time. All these punk ass bikes." I say.

"Man, nigga you need to just live in the mome- OH SHIT!"

I look and see that D had gotten hit by a bus. But there was no body.

"Nigga is still alive! C'mon!" I groaned as I decided to take control of chop and let him roam around.

"Aww chop thats fuckin nasty!" I say as I see that he is humping another male dog. "C'mon! Go get the bad guy!" I plead and after a few times he listens.

Finally our chase ends and we tie up that member.

"Lamar, you better train Chop before he ends up like you." I couldn't help but grunt out as I got back into the van.

"Whatever man, lets take him to your headquarters. Actually- Yeah niggas we got yo leader, now give us 50 stacks or he'll cut our throat!"

I sigh at my best friend.

Well actually, he isn't really my best friend. I just tolerate this nigga now.

"You dumbass, they can track us now, now we have to let him out an give me that phone!"

We let D out and I take Lamar's phone and throw it hard enough to break it.

"Bullshit. Man, take me to the rec center."

And thats what I did.

"Homie, you seriously need to think your shit through." I say as I let him out.

"It was a well through out plan nigga!" Lamar commented but I shook my head.

"Whatever mang, listen Imma bring chop to yo house later on today. Consider him your problem to deal with now."

"Whatever makes you think you're hard nigga."

* * *

So finally I get some fucking rest and sleep. Once again my crazy ass aunt who think she runs everything was yelling and telling me that I should make myself scarce. This bitch is something else I tell ya. Incase she forgot that my own mother owns this house and that technically I own half of the income. Whatever, quite frankly I hope a diesel runs over her fake ass when she is on those fake ass walks of hers.

I sigh as I decide to get something to drink, only to be met with a sight that disgust my eyes.

"Tonya what the fuck?" I couldn't help but say.

"Oh, hey Frankie poo."

"Enough with the names, I can't believe you let yourself get like this." I sigh.

Tonya smirked before responding and swaying her hips, something a hooker would do. "Oh please stop trying to act like you're better then us Frankie, you dropped out of high school and sold the very drugs that got JB all messed up!"

"Whatever. I don't have time for this shit." I say as I am about to leave. But something in my gut told me to ask about the Tow Truck company. "So, how is work coming along? The Tow Truck company, I mean, not _your_ job."

"JB is fucked up and he's been missing it!" Tonya said. "Please Frankie, you have to do this. Do you want JB to end up alongside the streets like me?"

I sigh. "Where the place at?"

Tonya smiled as she hoped into the car with me. "I knew you were still a good person Frankie."

I sigh as I go to the place, tow the truck and once again leave.

"Just know that while I may have changed, my portieres and friends haven't."

Tonya gave me a hug. I was happy but kinda creeped out. I mean as long as she has been on these streets doing god knows what? Now is not a really good time to become sick.

Something told me that my adventure was just getting started. And that I had better master this power Naruto had given me if I were gonna keep up with the race.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**Desgarrón - Japanese- Panther Kings Claw: **_Naruto's claws glow, and she makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Chakra that can be hurled at the enemy. She can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which she controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Laxus was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will._**  
**_

_**katai - Fire Sphere:**_ Basically the Katon version of the chidori

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

**Newspaper**

_"Motorists on the Del Perro Freeway were thrown into a panic when a high-speed gun battle broke out between two vehicles, one of which was carrying a yacht. What sparked the clash and the identity of the two groups of men involved is not yet known, but this leads us to our reader poll of the day: "Is a drive-by shootout over a luxury yacht a sign that Los Santos is in economic crisis, or out of economic crisis?""_

**Lifeinvader **

Lamar Davis - "_Ok that thing with D and the phone call maybe not my smartest move ever but that's how i do it, F! When you got apache blood you fly a little closer to the sun!_"

Jimmy De Santa - "_So yeah sorry about the boat i was just trying to use my initiative and make a contribution to the finances like you keep saying i need to. Gotta get creative in a recession! At least i was outside right? That home invader turned out to be pretty cool, btw._"

**Bleeter Posts **

railroad_pete47 - "_so im on my break and a dude runs past gettin chased by one them huge psycho guetto dogs. nature program apex predator shit man no joke_"

muttonjohnpoo - "_You know you're in Los Santos when...there's a driveby shootout on the Del Perro Freeway over a yacht."_

* * *

_**and that is the end of yet anther chapter. poor laxus. not really lol. so here we have franklin's talk with michael as well as naruto returning to kohona temporarily in order to get weapons for the elizabeth heist and the chaos that comes from it. and before you ask, yes, all of the "unholy trinity" will have powers. next chapter will consist of Naruto doing the Elizabetha heist, Wave Mission and the beginning of the chunin exams.**_

_**there is a poll about how i should write Bijuu's previous host, Darcia. he will be a guide for her in this storyjust like the avatar aang was a guide for korra. please vote as your vote matters!**_


	4. IV: worth dying for

_**alphamightyena: hello my loyal readers**_

_**zoro: not in a very good mood today**_

_**alphamightyena:: whats wrong?**_

_**zoro: these last few chapters of naruto ugh. though i won't hold it too far against kishi after all the dude lost his father**_

_**alphamightyena: thats sad**_

_**zoro: yeah. **_

_**alphamightyena: why do you like making people sad**_

_**zoro: i don't mean to do it it's just natural! sorry.**_

_**alphamightyena: yeah you should be**_

_**zoro: as a person who has multiple personalities. i don't know what i should do anymore**_

_**alphamightyena: how sad**_

_**zoro: indeed. lets pause for one minute to remember kishi's father**_

_**alphamightyena: ...**_

_**zoro: but there is some hope left! love in the air!**_

_****__**alphamightyena: what do you mean?**_

_****__**zoro: valentines day! love, stuffed animals, sweet candy, and more love!  
**_

_****__****__**alphamightyena: how could i forget?**_

_****__****__**zoro: because you have a valentines every day unlike me**_

_****__****__**alphamightyena: poor zoro! forever alone**_

_****__**zoro: sniff**_

_****__****__**alphamightyena: don't worry, you'll find one! lets just hope she is of legal age and an actual human being**_

_****__**zoro: shut the fuck up**_

_****__****__**alphamightyena: i was just trying to help you out**_

_****__**zoro: fuck off**_

_****__****__**alphamightyena: fine i will! ignore the pmsing zoro folks and enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Don't wish me happiness - I don't expect to be happy it's gotten beyond that, somehow. Wish me courage and strength and a sense of humor - I will need them all.  
__-Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

_Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength.  
__-Arnold Schwarzenegger_

_"You can have it all. Just not all at once."  
― Oprah Winfrey_

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." _  
_― Rose Kennedy_

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
__― Marilyn Monroe_

_A genuine leader is not a searcher for consensus but a molder of consensus.  
__-Martin Luther King, Jr._

_Only one who devotes himself to a cause with his whole strength and soul can be a true master. For this reason mastery demands all of a person.  
__-Albert Einstein_

_"To me, the thing that is worse than death is betrayal. You see, I could conceive death, but I could not conceive betrayal." _  
_― Malcolm X_

* * *

_**Datara**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV:**_

_**Worth Dying for**_

* * *

_**Rise Against - Worth Dying For**_

_********__Datisk - Annihilate_

_********__****__Hammerfall - Blood Bound_

_**Killsonik - Slaughterhouse (Gemini Remix)**_

_**DJ ASSASS1N - Frag Out**_

_****__**Muse- Madness**_

_**Modestep - Saved The world**_

_**Mt Eden - Omen**_

_**Linkin Park - Burn It Down (Arion Dubstep Remix)**_

* * *

Naruto was laying down as she looked at her cellphone. There were two missions available to her. One was a Wave Mission and the other was the Heist that Niko Bellic had planned to do. However there was a ring in her phone that reminded her of an important phone call.

"Hey Naruto pick up the phone there is something that I need to tell you." Spoke the voice.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked generally curious.

"It's me Don, just using a voice censor device."

"Whats sup? You seem concerned."

"Well there is something that you need to learn about the Knight branch."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she stood up from her bed. "Huh? What about it?"

"Well, the Knight Branch isn't really an actual military branch at all. The truth is- and please don't shoot the messenger but is that the Knight branch is just a simple disguise for Merryweather."

"What?" Naruto yelled out.

"Yeah, the branch is all composed of people who form Merryweather security."

Naruto groaned but then calmed down. "Doesn't surprise me actually. I mean no actual military would approve of these actions."

"I am glad you are okay."

"No prob-"

"Yes, I told her and she is okay with it."

"Don? Are you talking to anyone else there?" Naruto asked wanting t make sure her suspicion was correct.

"No further use for me huh? Well you may kill me but if you touch a single hair on her head!"

The rest was filled with sounds of fighting.

"Don(5)? Don?!" Naruto cried out before the sounds stopped and a voice that was no resemblance to Dom's came over to the phone.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Devin Weston and I am the leader and owner of Merryweather, who you have been and will continue to work for until I say so. And don't worry about Don, nothing will happen to her, that is if you corporate."

Naruto shuddered as she knew that she would have to rescue Don but for now that Devin guy was just too powerful.

"Are you still listening to me Naruto?"

Naruto groaned but nodded.

"Excellent. I will call you when something comes up. Take care my lady."

Naruto shuddered again. In order to get something away from her mind she looks in her phone and sees her current missions.

_"Hmm, I guess busting Elizabeta out of Jail would be better to do first then to deal with Kohona's bitch asses."_ She thought as she brushed her teeth. And called Franklin to notify him of the bust.

"Hey Niko, me and Franklin, who is a friend of mine are in."

"Excellent. I look forward into working with you." he hung up and gave Naruto the directions.

"Here we go." Naruto said outloud to noone in particular.

"Hey Naruto." Spoke Franklin. "Are you ready for this shit?"

"Hell yeah." Naruto replied as she wiped her hands clean.

"What the fuck was that?" Franklin asked her.

"Oh, I hunt. Brings in the money as well as weapons, clothing, food, and medicine." I shrug.

"Thats fifthly." Franklin responds. "Well, hmm, is this Niko guy going to show up yet?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows to be honest."

"Ah here you guys are!" Spoke the Siberian.

"Niko! Nice to meet you man." Spoke Naruto.

"The pleasure is all mine." The two exchanged hands together.

"So lets get down to business. I would like you to meet another friend of mine called Lil Jacob. Anyway you all know why you're here. Franklin, you will be piloting the helicopter-"

"What? Hold the fuck up? I thought you said driving!"

"Driving a car, flying a heli, same shit." Niko replied before continuing.

"Naruto and Lil Jacob will be with me taking out any hostile but leaving the civilians unharmed."

"Civilians?" Naruto asked.

"Are any persons that are not a part of their country's milita, law enforcement, firefighting, or physicians and physician assignment. Moving on I will be the one to actually infiltrate the building and take Elizabeta and guard her. Got it?"

All four looked at each other before high fiving themselves.

"Lets do this shit!" Naruto said as she ran towards the helipad.

"Okay here we go!" Niko said as Franklin successfully landed on the prison roof without seemingly no alter to the security.

They group of four quietly entered the building until a officer HAD to see them.

"Here we go!" Naruto said pulling out a gun. "You go on ahead and get the damsel Niko, me and Jacob will hold these pigs off!"

And he did just that. Searching from cell to cell hearing the banging and yelling from the prisoners which now put the prison on a complete true lockdown.

"4456, 4457, well where the hell is prison cell 4458?"

"Niko? Niko Bellic? Is that you? You Russian motherfucker!"

Niko went to that voice and knew who it was.

"Yeah it's me and I'm here to get you the fuck out. You don't need to be in here anymore and I feel like this is my fault."

"Oh what nonsense Niko. C'mon maybe once you free me I'll let you in on a reward. Let you experience what a real woman pussy is like."

Niko shook his head before taking out a pipe bomb. "You should move unless you want to die!"

Elizabeta moved as Niko threw the pipe bomb blowing apart the doors. She hugs the man before hearing gun shots and footsteps.

"That must be the police on our asses. Lets go!" Niko said as he protected her from the police until her herd voice that resembled Lil Jacob's.

"Mah man Niko, you got da gurl, now lets bounce!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Elizabeta said running behind the men as fast as she could.

"Lets get to Franklin!" Naruto said as she shot another guard and another and yet another guard again.

The team bombarded their way through until finally they reached the rooftop where they had been met with company.

"About time you dicks got back here!" Franklin yelled as he was busy fighting off NOOSE members.

"Punctuality isn't my thang!" Naruto retorted as she punched one officer in the gut and thanks to her enhanced strength, she was strong enough to grab his heart and remove it.

"Just get that Chopper spinning and we'll be out!." Lil Jacob commented as he too was killing and incapacitating officers on his side too.

Niko was having the least difficulty. Probably because he was dealing with crime and these officers the moment he came to Rien.

"Alright, chopper is up, lets get out of here!"

"And again, you don't have to say it twice!" Eltizabeta said as she and the boys climbed the chopper and left.

"Thanks Naruto for your help." Niko said as Naruto was counting her money that she made.

She turned to him. "It was no bigge." She then walked over to the door of the flying machine.

"What the hell are you fixin' ta do?" Franklin asked her.

"Well, I have another mission that calling me so I should be on my merry way. I'll see you folks around I hope."

And just like that, Naruto had jumped and left the people stunned.

_"Now what? That wasn't bad and I am pretty bored so now what? Oh yeah the Wave mission!"_

**To:** Naruto Dreyar  
**From:** Hiruzen Sarutobi  
**Topic:** Mission and Request

_Naruto my lovely girl how are you doing? Me, well I could be better thats for sure. Not much is going on but I do have a request for you. This team full of stuck up idiots want to take a higher advanced mission in order to cure their boredom. As if I really give a flying fuck about what they want. But anyway I was hoping you could tag along this team and keep them safe. I know that you don't like them and they don't like you but I don't want them to die as they are as of right now shinobi under my care. Yes I have temporarily filled in the sport of Hokage while your father, mother and siblings are out in some island (where? don't know, don't give a fuck) participating in the S-Class trials. So I was wondering if you would be interested in participating in the Chunin Exams as well? I mean they will start consequently as soon as you arrive home from completing this mission, but I think you're strong enough to handle it. Kohona and the Rest of the Elemental Nations are just digging their own graves at this point but if one person has the right to send them to hell it would be you. If you don't want to do any of the missions or even step a foot in here I understand. I love you very much. And I hope you always remember that._

After reading the last sentence of the text Naruto was brought to tears. _"I guess I can make an exception. And now, off to Kohona for this Wave mission. I don't have anything better to do, plus messing with those pathetic excuses of so called elite shinobi would be fun!"_ Naruto through to herself.

* * *

Naruto looked at the place and saw the familiar stone. "Here we go again! Round two!"

"Excuse me but who are you?" One of the guards said getting ready for a fight. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"I am Naruto." She said. The guard's eyes winded.

"Jinchuriki? But you...I thought you died."

"When I killed Laxus you mean? Not quite my friend. I am here for some business, go ahead and tell everyone that the demon is back! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

The guard felt Naruto's killing intent and didn't waste any time in doing what he was told.

It didn't take long for word to get out that the "demon" was still alive and back. As Naruto walked down the town square she saw the stares the villagers were giving her. She rightfully stared back. One of the idiots attempted to throw an apple at her, Naruto easily caught it and threw it back it hit them in the face and knock them out cold.

"The bitch deserved it." Naruto said.

_"Where should I go? Hmm...Maybe I can see what runts Kohona is running these days. To the academy registration it is!"_

Naruto looked at the building and made her way in from there me met the awkward stares of Iruka and the children.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto. I don't have a last name because I am not truly part of any family. I am here because of my own desire."

"Wait? Naruto as in Dreyar?"

"I do not have a last name." Naruto stated with an annoyed tone.

"You're supposed to be dead." Iruka said.

"Keyword, suppose, but I am here alive and kicking!"

Iruka said nothing but studied the girl.

_"Well, he does have his mothers ginger hair and his fathers face..."_

"He looks like a dobe." Barked the voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto looked at him amused.

"Are you going to join the graduation ceremony for the academy?" Iruka asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I am already a member of the Armed Forces of another society. There is no need."

"I call bullshit!" Yelled Kiba. "You can't be any older then all of us!" (1)

Naruto rolled her eyes. "But I indeed am. I any way it is no concern for a piece of dog shit like yourself. Now please leave me alone before I make you do so." At the end of her speech Naruto unleashed some Killing intent that paralyzed Kiba. Akamaru feared for his partner.

Naruto looked over the entire room before seeing a crowd of fangirls hovering over someone who had pale skin, and an empty seat next to a young women who looked embarrassed.

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you." Naruto grinned. "Whats your name, young lady?"

"H-Hinata." She said as her face turned a light shade of pink. "Whats that food you're eating it smells, r-really good."

"Ramen. The best food even invented by man! Would you like to go experience it yourself." Naruto said winking her eyes at the girl. She blushed a deep tomato red.

For a while the rest of the day seemed boring and Uneventful. Naruto then saw the same pale skinned guy come forward.

"Is that the best you losers can do? Can no one chalange my power?" He laughed.

"Sai-kun is the strongest person here. All of you failures can't do shit to him." A pink haired girl said proudly.

"The guy is about as manly as a mouse." Shouted Naruto. "Sit down." Everyone in the class laughed while he didn't seem to care.

"I am a member of ROOT! An elite, who do you think you are making fun of my hair, while yours resembles a bitch's period?!"

Naruto's smile went from amusement to evil.

"Lets fight then." The class bust out laughing at Naruto's joke. Sai charged at Naruto but she simply punched him hard in the gut.

"Like I said. Sai-shit, better then you."

The pink haired girl was mad but didn't say anything.

Sasi sat back down. Iruka then began calling out the teams.

"Team seven, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai, and Haruno Sakura."

Sai didn't care, Sakura was horrified but then became happy and Kiba was bitching.

All in all it seemed like a regular day at the academy.

* * *

_**(Lemon warning! Stay away kids!)**_

* * *

A few hours later, a young girl was being harassed by two very large henchmen.

"You are fast but thanks to these special chakra suppressors, you're useless to us! And now we're gonna get you!" Boasted the slightly taller of the two henchman.

"Yeah Hyuuga! We're gonna return you to your father, but not before we have some fun with you first." The other henchmen said laughing and blocking the other route of escape for her.

"Hey whats a fine girl like you doing wondering around in a place this this huh?" Naruto asked.

"I-I was j-just walking and I don't kn-know wha-what happened. But you saved me! Thank you."

"So how about we get to know eachother?"

Hinata smiled before pressing her fingers together. "Well, Naruto, remember when we were both six years old? And you promised that you would show me the godly food that is ramen?"

"Very well then! A date it is!" Naruto declared.

She blushed as they made their way to the ramen stand. After eating they then made their way to Hinata's house.

"Do you want to?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled as out of nowhere, her clothes formed into some type of thick liquidity substance that looked like a mixture of colors which went into her orifices.

"Time to get you naked." Naruto commented as she ripped the clothes off of Hinata.

"But guess what Hinata, I am not just your ordinary girl." In an Instant, Naruto's pussy formed into a dick right before her eyes. "I am also capable of changing everything else on my body; breast size, hair color, and even into a complete gender, it's no problem for me!"

"Oh Naruto, you look so big." Hinata said licking her lips.

"Would you like to find out?" The Dreyar asked and she nodded.

Naruto pushed her twelve inch cock inside of the Hyuuga princess.

"Oh, god, that feels so good, Naruto." She said.

"Don't expect me to do all the work." Naruto said as she flipped their positions. Hinata blushed and did just that. Naruto slapped her ass. For a few minutes it went slow and steady but then Hinata began to bounce up and down.

"Mmm. Thats it baby, just like that." Naruto slaps Hinata's ass as she licks her right nipple on her glorious breasts. " Ride that dick baby." He said as he slapped her ass. Naruto began to thrust upward and met Hinata's own.

"Oh Naruto, I'm going to..." The female unleashed her orgasm and so did Naruto.

"Another one, come on." Naruto commanded and Hinata began to suck her dick. "Mmm...Hinata." The ginger muttered as she began to fuck into her mouth. Naruto griped on her hair and messaged the right nipple of the Hyuga. She stopped momentarily and looked at the Hyuuga only to see a face filled with pleasure.

Naruto increased her speed in both fucking the girl and giving pleasure to her breast. Hinata managed to get all of the footlong down. "Fuck yeah." Naruto said as she slammed her dick inside of her mouth pushing it even further. A few minutes later and Naruto unleashed another load inside of her mouth.

Naruto then took her dick out where she unexpectedly slammed his cock into her pussy. He began to drool, liking how it warped around his dick. "You're so soft Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear as she began to thrust harder. "And so damn tight, ah, fuck."

"Keep fucking me, harder Naruto, please." Hinata moaned as she grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto complied and she did just that.

The pleasure was too much. "N-Naruto-K-Kun..." Hinata whimpered as she unleashed. Naruto did the same.

"Amazing, Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled as she brushed her hair to look into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"So Hinata, would you be interested in taking the Chunin exams with me?"

"Of course, I'd be honored." She happily said rubbing Naruto's breasts.

"Would you like to come back to Rien, a real country?" Naruto asked her.

"I'd love that."

* * *

_**(Lemon End! Come back Kids!)**_

* * *

The next day...

Naruto smiled as she appeared in front of Kohona. She has planed a special kunai embedded with the Harashin seal in places of interest. So whenever she wanted to visit them, she could.

Today was the day of the Wave mission and she wondered which team she would be accompanying.

"So your mission is to accompany the bridge builder safely as he and his crew finishes the project." Hiruzen said as he saw Naruto walk through the door.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Yelled Sakura, Sai, and Kiba all at once. Yeah none of them liked her.

Naruto shrugged. "I herd you guys were gonna be the first team getting a c ranked mission. I figured since this team are the weaklings of Kohona, you all would need some help." This statement seemed to piss those three off but it was just providing entertainment for Naruto. The real reason why he was here was because he had a score to settle with the teams sensei.

"So how are you doing old man?" Naruto turned her attention to Hiruzen.

"Well after Laxus died during his attempted coup deiat, news about you just went up the shitter. I tell you Naruto, everyone is talking about your return as if you are the apocalypse."

Naruto laughed. "I just might be."

"But anyway luckily enough for you the S-Class trials are being held today so that means that your siblings, or whats left of them anyways are away in an island in Kumo as well as your parents so it looks like I am in charge for the time being."

"Awesome." Naruto said nodding. "Things just work out perfectly."

"Thats enough. So are these the fags that are supposed to be guarding me?" Grunted a unfamiliar voice.

"Ah you must be the bridge builder." Hiruzen stated.

Tazuna turned to the old Hokage. "And you must have the common sense equivalent of a ten year old rat."

Naruto suppressed a smile. The bridge builder studied team 7 for a few more seconds.

"AH HELL NAW. This is the best you could do? The Cyclops looks like he is good for nothing but porn, the pale one looks like he is constipated, the Inuzuka looks like he cleans dog kennels everyday, and the pink haired girl reminds me of howler monkeys."

Naruto burst out laughing before asking Tazuna what he thought about her. The drunk bridge builder studied the ginger before replying.

"Awesome whiskers!" This did nothing but made the butthurt team 7 even more butthurt.

"We don't have a million years! Lets go!"

All of team seven groaned as they began to accompany the bridge builder.

Eventually after the team was outside, they saw a puddle.

"Everybody please stop." Naruto said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Whats wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"There are two huge ass puddles of water right here, but it hasn't rained in this area for a few days according to the atmosphere and the nearest location of water would be the river which is at least an hours walk away from here." The ginger girl said.

In that moment two ninja began to attack by using their chains to restrain Sakura and Kiba. Sai quickly countered the attack by putting a Kunai in one of the chain's gab then pulling on the Kunai. This caused the two ninja to come together as he kicked both of them in their faces.

"Not bad uke." Naruto spoke before forming two blue orbs in her hand.

"Rasenregan!"

The two ninja were knocked out from the blast.

"Is there something you're not telling us Tazuna?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah, um you see, this thug has a bounty on for my head."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know about you weaklings, but I never back down from a challenge. I'm going."

Kiba didn't wait a second longer after hearing Naruto's reply. "I don't want that guy to get all the credit! I want to continue!"

Sai nodded and the banshee fangirl agreed with whatever the guys said so it was pretty much decided and Kakashi didn't known what to really do.

"Well-" Before he could start a huge sword was thrown his way.

"Nevermind. I guess we fight then."

Kakashi was fighting for his life trying to protect his teammates, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai from the evil demon Zabuza and his apprentice Haku who managed to heal the demon brothers so now it was tipple trouble.

"Sensei watch out!" Sakura yelled as Zabuza had trapped the Jonin into a water dome.

"Now that I have you in my Suirō no Jutsu, there is nothing you or your comrades can do to harm me!" Zabuza laughed. "And now to deal with you runts. Haku, you and the demon brothers take care of them!."

The three figures nodded and were about to kill before an explosion stopped them.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked before seeing three figures appearing.

_"Wait is that a Hyuuga? And thats Naruto but who is..."_

"So Naruto why are we helping them?" The Hyuuga asked.

The ginger smiled. "I guess its time to stop hiding and finally show the five elemental nations and Fiore what a real country is supposed to be like."

Sasuke looked at Zabuza. "Can I kill him? Can I kill him?"

Naruto shrugged. "Do your thing man."

Sasuke smiled mainly and looked at Zabuza before taking out his sword and slashing it at Zabuza's head. The missing nin responded, but Sasuke countered that strike with his other hand.

Killing intent was released towards Haku and the demon brothers. Both were nearly stunned that a girl like that could be so powerful. Zabuza looked over at Naruto and something was off. Wait a minute...

Naruto then disappeared after she threw three oddly shaped kunai in the direction of the three people and reappeared instantly and coldly knocked them all out. Well, all except for Haku who while suffering from a damaged blow was still able to move and fight.

"Oh shit." Zabuza said outloud. He escape Sasuke's furry as he grabbed Haku's hand.

"Lets retreat for now. We may be biting off more then we can chew." He said.

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe you will eventually."

Thats when the water prison holding Kakashi broke.

"Explain yourself to me now!" Kakashi nearly yelled as he brought out a kunai and was going to attack Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Way to show appreciation for the people who saved your life."

"Yes but I believe that you are responsible for the Hyuuga to disappear."

Hinata scoffed. "So you could what, keep me under a leash because you're so afraid of my bloodline? So you could treat my like a whore and after my cunt can't handle birthing any more children for you to use as weapons you'll toss me aside?"

Kakashi didn't say anything.

Hinata snorted with disgust in response to Kakashi's silence.

"We should probably put up camp for the night and travel to Tazuna's house later." Kakashi spoke trying to break the ice.

_"That girl is dangerous, I may have to kill him later on."_

"Wow. So you had a party and didn't invite me?" Spoke a familiar voice after calming down from his fight with Zabuza. Naruto had a huge smile on her face.

"Sasuke!"

Kakshi couldn't believe it. _"So he has both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga?"_

Naruto hugged the Uchiha. Sasuke was wearing his normal outfit but on the back there was also a logo and had the word UCHIHA spelled out on it.

"So are we gonna continue to sit here or can we help this guy out?"

"How'd you know where I was? Our mission?"

Sasuke chuckled. "So I can't keep close tabs on my favorite person in the entire world?" Naruto blushed. "C'mon then! Lets go!."

A while later, the group decided to set up camp, Sasuke said he was going to blow off some steam and Hinata said she was going to pick some flowers to press. And as for Team 7...

"Kiba, Sakura, Sai, follow me please."

"Where are we going sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The woods for training. I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree...without using hands." He demonstrated the technique, why chakra control was important and then had his students to the exercises.

Naruto rolled her eyes. _"What fool of a sensei doesn't teach his students basic chakra control yet? This should have been done months ago."_

She sighed as she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Now here is my chance, I can kill her and take back Kohona's madien."_ Thought Kakashi after Naruto came back from her forest walk.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Sakura screamed.

"Out." Naruto dully replied as she walked past the pink haired bashee.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I am asking a dobe like you questions when Kiba-Kun is obviously needing my presence." Naruto couldn't help but snort at that comment.

Goodnight Sakura." Spoke Kakashi as he continued to look at his porn book.

After he went to bed Naruto decided to wake up Inari.

"Yo, you little shit wake up." Naruto whispered.

Needless to say the child was afraid. "How did you get into my bedroom?"

"I am a ninja. Anyway are you up for pranking dogshit, dickless, and his pet howler monkey?"

Inari smiled and laughed evilly. "I would be honored."

The next day when everybody woke up the whole house was met with blood curling screams.

Naruto was already at the breakfast table siting down wanting to observe her latest work.

One by one the members of team 7 came down with Naruto's and Inari's laughs getting louder and louder.

First Kiba and was covered in bites and scratches from Akamaru because someone sprayed him with male cat haramone.

Next was Sakura with a howler monkey mask attached to her face as well as a fake plastic tail.

And lastly was Sai with dyed pink hair and pictures of him fondling himself.

_"This is going to be a long mission."_ Kakashi groaned.

"I am going to start working on the bridge today." Tazuna said still laughing at team 7. "Good." Naruto replied. "I don't even know what I am still doing here to be honest."

"Then leave, dope." Kiba snarled at the Dreyar. Naruto chuckled. "You want to try and make me?" She unleashed a bit of killer intent that had Kiba nervous and Akamaru barking.

So the group began to walk until they reached a half completed bridge.

"I'm expecting Gato to show up soon." Tazuna warned. Naruto nodded.

But thats when Naruto felt a familiar surge of chakra signature again.

"Ah, so if it isn't the demon brothers. Nice of you to show up again. Only this time, you won't be coming out alive." Naruto's claws sharped and grew. Sasuke then pulled out a pistol and smiled.

_"What kind of weapon was that?"_ Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi were all thinking. Sai simply didn't care.

Sasuke fired two a bullet at one of them it landed in his head killing him instantly.

One of the brothers attempted to throw his chains at the orangehead for revenge, but Naruto deflected it with her claws. The Dreyar laughed like a manic before slashing at his neck. He died from blood lost.

_"And now is the time."_ Kakashi thought with certifiably.

"Sasuke! Hinata! Get away from that demon!" Shouted Kakashi as he charged his signature lightning attack towards Naruto. She couldn't move or absorb anything because of these fucking dogs.

_"This is it. I am gonna die."_ The orangehead thought. _"Where are Hinata and Sasuke?"_

He closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. When he opened his eyes a living nightmare was in front of them.

Sasuke. Her Sasuke had taken the hit of the attack for him.

**"Here. Bite him and flow your venom through it. This will save his life. I will pass my virus nanobots into his bloodstream which will heal him."**

Naruto looked baffled. "By turning him into a Bijuu?!"

**"No. That is impossible. But it will be painful for him because only your body can handle my being. It is the only way to save his life."**

"But you still haven't fully explained to me what this will do Datara!" Naruto yelled at the demon.

**"I will but after you do this Kit. Do you want your mate to live or not?"**

Naruto didn't want to do this. But, she couldn't let him die because of fear. She inserted her fangs into him and then watched.

He seen the boy become healed almost instantly. Naruto sighed in relief. Before turning around to deal with that shitty sensei. But he was nowhere to be found.

_"Asshole butter run, because when I see him again..."_

**"It will take a few days until his body becomes fully healed. This is good as there was a 90 percent chance that he wouldn't have survived. What amazing willpower." **Datara mused.

"What? I thought you said you were positive!" Naruto yelled in his mind.

**"I never said such a thing. I just said this would be the only way for him to survive an assassination technique like that."**

Naruto sighed again. The great beast did an anime sweatdrop.

A faint moaning sound was herd from Sasuke. Naruto tried to to run to him only to be stopped by an icicle shard.

"So it seems that Kakashi and his genin runts were a no show." The nin laughed. "I will make this death slow and painful for not only killing off my two best men, but making me look like a fool infront of the entire Atakuski!"

Naruto snorted. "I'm not the one who ran away with his tail between his legs because I was scared of them."

Zabuza got really mad that that insult. "You may be a Dreyar, but I am an S-Rank missing nin! I will Destroy you!"

Naruto laughed. Zabuza grinned under his mask of bandages.

"Haku you know what to do."

The boy nodded and preformed a hand sign with just one hand. "Makyō Hyōshō". Naruto and Sasuke were trapped inside crystal mirrors filled with Ice.

"You tried to harm Zabuza, and now you fight me."

Naruto looked at him. "Bring it on."

She formed one shadow clone which somehow was able to go past the radius of the ice mirrors.

Before Naruto could get ready she herd someone shout the word boss.

"Ah Clone A, nice of you to show up."

"I'll deal with this cunt can you handle this cunt?" Naruto nodded as the clone got out his sword (2) and began to fight the ninja.

Naruto had bit into Haku with her new fangs for as long as she could. Seconds eventually turned into minutes until Haku has mused enough strength to throw her off.

Naruto had saved a life once again.

Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto felt weird. All of a sudden her body began to sprout ice shards.

"What is going on? Why can't I use my Ice?" (3) Haku said in a panicked state.

"But I can." Naruto said before forming an Ice ball in her right hand and a fire ball in the other.

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more then it will hurt me." The female Dreyar said.

"Not sure how I gained the ability to use Ice but who cares?" She began to throw icicles at the powerless user before bellowing several at once which eventually hit her vitals.

"Heh, I kill that guy. Wasn't as tough as he looked." The Clone of Naruto scoffed as she threw the broken sword over to the body of the deceased ninja.

"I guess that now you have to deal with me." Came the voice of a short ugly man.

"Gato." Naruto roared.

"Leave him alone, I'll take care of him!" Naruto turned around. "Hinata!"

The Hyuuga princess was with Inari and a whole bunch of civilians from the Wave country.

She quickly proved why she was called the princess of the Hyuuga with her Jūho Sōshiken taking out half of the villagers and Gato as well. She knocked him into the river below and added "I hope you can swim just as good as you can run your mouth!" The civilians took care of the rest.

"Thanks for your help." Tazuna said Shaking the hands of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"It was no big deal." He said smiling.

"Well it is to me, from this day forward you will be allowed free drinks at any bar in wave. You will also be remembered a legend around here. I will call it...the great Naruto bridge."

* * *

_**(timeskip, Hiruzen's office)**_

* * *

After the mission, Naruto decided to see Hiruzen for her pay and to confirm that she would indeed participate in the chunin exams. They and team 7 had to meet in the Hokage's office. Least to say the Hokage he wasn't pleased at what transpired. Kakashi allowed his team to go on an a ranked mission and even then only taught them the basic moves that all genin should have known. Kiba and Sakura had their shinobi licenses suspended for a month and were sent away obviously not happy. Sai said that Danzo would deal with him. This leaves us here in that very moment.

"I should also mention that in the middle of the fight Kakashi-san attempted to attack Naruto with his lightning move but it hit me instead."

Sasuke opted to leave out the effects of tanking his attack which Naruto thought was a good idea.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hiruzen unleashed some killing intent and they knew that Kakashi was fucked.

"Well you see sir, I mistook her for a demon-"

"But didn't she save your and your teams lives more then once?"

"A team that you only taught the basics of controlling chakra of." Naruto interrupted before Kakashi could respond to Hiruzen.

Oh, boy, Kakashi had done it now.

"You mean to fucking tell me that you sent the people in a mission against a member of the Akatsuki (4) and only taught them basic control over their chakra?!"

A few ANBU who Naruto could only assume are Kohona's version of Royal Guard facepalmed.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have proven to me that you are unable to make rational decisions and the responsibility that comes with your position. Until further notice you shall be given a dishonorable de-ranking to tokusku jonin and you will be required to submit every technique that you have copied so that it may be erased from your mind permanently. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." Kakashi said with a type of pout in his voice.

"Heh serves him right." Spoke Naruto.

"You know you're going to have to deal with the council Naruto." Hiruzen spoke. Naruto just simply shrugged. "These bastards can't do shit on me for two reasons, but I always like to play with my prey before I kill it."

* * *

It was about three days later, and everything looked great. Naruto was in one of the Military bases where she would later leave but for now was relaxing. The machines were ready. The soldiers of Rien were relaxing. Hinata was cooking, Naruto was training and so was Sasuke, and lastly all the other members were respectively...playing cards.

"Do you have any threes?"

"...Goldfish."

"Liar."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"I looked at your hand when you went to the bathroom."

"Cheater!"

Naruto signed. Another day, another kill she'd always say. Naruto was going over her training and the plans on how she would destroy the elemental nations in her head, and more importantly what she would do once she was back in Kohona and what she should expect for these exams. Especially since she sensed another beings chakra in that room. It certainty wasn't Hinata, who was busy tending to her chicken broth. Who's smell was driving many others crazy.

"Yo, your chicken stinks!"

"What kind of broth is that? Chicken Shit?"

"Damn it, girl, your cooking skills would make Chuck Norris run for his money!"

Hinata had had enough. "This isn't food you fuckheads! Its ingredients for my stinkbombs!"

Though she wanted to laugh, Naruto had more important things to do, such as getting ready to leave for the exams..

"Are you guys ready?" Naruto asked Hinata and Sasuke who would become her teammates.

"More ready then we'll ever be." Sasuke replied with Hinata nodding.

"The plan is were just going to be taking some of our finest knights and show them the true power of Rien. But by all means kill as much as you want."

The group walked to Kohona and Naruto couldn't wait to scope out the competition. She currently had four three man teams that were going in to pretend to take these so called chunin exams in order to gather enough information. She, Sasuke, and Hinata were one of the teams that were put together.

"So, are you people from Suna?" Naruto herd a familiar obnoxious voice ask. It was Kiba.

"Yes and whats it to you you runt? We are only interested in actual strong competition." The boy with face paint said while a girl laughed and shooed him off.

"I am a clan heir, an Inuzuka, the elite of the elite!" He barked.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night kid." He replied before laughing.

"So you dare challenge me? Akamaru-"

Before Kiba could do a justu he felt a huge pile of killing intent. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata while being unaffected could tell that the killing intent was low Jonin level, but where was it coming from?"

"You will leave my brother and sister alone now." A red head boy with no eyebrows said. Kiba and his team easily complied.

"G-Gaara..." The boy mumbled clearly afraid of him.

"Kankuro, Temari, stop this foolishness now." Gaara then turned to Naruto. "I look forward to fighting you."

Naruto at first was surprised but then she smiled. "Nice killer intent, although I am partially immune to such things."

A huge blast of smoke was the next in the scene to be standing a woman.

"Hello you maggots, my name in Anko and I will be your main host for these exams! But you maggots are all early! Come back in about a hour or two WHEN REGISTRATIONS ARE ACTUALLY FUCKING OPEN YOU DIPSHITS!"

Everyone pretty much scrammed after that.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"To get some peace and quiet Hinata-chan, I'll be back."

Naruto left his two trusted friends there while she decided to meditate and think about her plans.

* * *

Naruto was swinging on the little swing in front of the Academy. To her, this was the only place where she could actually get some peace and quiet.

"Its quiet. Almost too quiet." Naruto mumbled.

"They say that when something bad is about to happen." Remarked another familiar voice. "Calm of the storm you know?"

"Kakashi. I suggest that you reconsider what you plan to do today otherwise you will suffer from the consequences." Naruto said calmly.

"Such strong words for someone so little and young, Naruto."

"Words? Words, they are useful. But only if you are a politician, diplomat, or pacifist. I am none of these, well, at least not the former two anyway. With my heart of hatred, and the will of fire both running through my veins, I will use my power to prevent evil forces such as yourself from ruining peace and life as we know it. Do not come at me with words, instead talk with your sword! And I will proudly talk with mine!

"Foolish, foolish Naruto. Do you even know how to kill me?" Taunted Kakashi.

"Hn. I'll tear your mutherfucking head off and shove it up your ass. Lets see if that works." Replied Naruto cracking her knuckles. The copy nin pulled down his mask and revealed his Sharingan before preforming hand seals and unleashing a technique that made him famous.

Before Kakashi could tell Naruto about it the ginger had threw a kunai right by his left leg. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He studied it with his stolen eye. No explosive tag but there was indeed a seal.

"What is the meaning of this." He said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto smiled one of her devil smiles.

Before Kakashi knew what had hit him, he felt a punch in his stomach and then a stabbing pain in his leg. Using his Sharingan, he saw that it was indeed Naruto.

"Are you surprised, sensei?" Naruto said the last word with venom as she continued to dive his kunai deeper into the mans leg. It would leave a scar that would never hear.

"The Harashin was my fathers technique after all."

Naruto stopped as she did a weird hand seal and placed his fingers on Kakashi's body.

"What I am placing on you is a special type of contract seal that will seal away your chakra for about a week or month. Actually I really don't know how long the effects last because I am using 20x the amount of chakra needed. Oh reckless me! Te hee!"

Kakashi tried to struggle in order to escape but he could feel his energy fading away.

"That eye of yours seems to take a lot out of you huh? I have a solution for that though."

Once Kakashi stopped moving, Naruto brought the kunai to the join's stolen eye. Kakashi gave Naruto a look of plead but the sun kissed girl simply spat in his face.

"How do you think your best friend would feel that you used that eye to cheat yourself into your current position? How do you think your sensei feels about you abandoning and trying to kill his fucking son?"

The more he spoke the angrier she got and with blind rage, Naruto began to cut Obito's Sharingan from Kakashi's face.

The Jonin screamed.

"Hmm, I am not sure what I should do." Naruto paused. "On one hand, letting the old man and that council see what I have done to their precious lapdog in an attempt to kill me would be cool, on another hand killing him right now would also benefit me so much..."

Naruto smiled. She liked seeing Kohona suffer.

"Abandonment it is then!" She crouched down to the broken copy nin before leaving in her whirlpool sushin. "And don't worry about your eye, I will find a much better person to have it's power."

"You and everyone else will learn something today. Don't ever EVER fuck with me."

* * *

Everyone was eager to see what would happen to Naruto for damaging and severely handicapping Kakashi. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Naruto Dreyar, how do you plead?" Asked Danzo.

"Not guilty." Naruto said flatly. Everyone has surprised looks and murmurs stared.

"And how could you possibly-"

"Your so called Shinobi of honor tried to kill me yesterday." Naruto said.

"But this is not self defense. You seemed to be in full control when Kakashi spoke of you using harashin to leave a horrible scar in his leg."

"Kakashi did steal Obito's eye, so why bother letting a thief keep his hands on something that doesn't belong to him?"

Everyone gasped.

"But I thought Obito wanted Kakashi to have it..."

"False." Naruto stated flatly.

"Well regardless what you may say WE have eye witnesses. As a matter of fact you were exiled from all of the Five Great Nations. So Naruto Dreyar, you are guilty of-"

"Shut up." The orange head said rolling her eyes.

The council member was in a bit shock that he would have the guts to talk back to a member of the council.

"I am a member of the council! How dare you talk back to a"

"A member of a shitty ass council? The shinobi are the ones who make income for the village. Plus the Hokage is the one who directly passes laws. Seems like a useless branch of government to me."

Some shinobi had nodded their heads. The council was composed of mostly civilian members and clan heads. Naruto had damaged one of their shinobi and now she was going to be judged in front of the whole council.

"As I was saying you are guilty of trespassing on a S-Class level exile and committing a degree 1 attempted murder on Kakashi Hakate and the shinobi of team 7. As well as 1 degree murder on your own brother Laxus Namikaze. While the Hokage may have unjustifiably damaged them further, we will bring full justice on this matter." Spoke Saishin Jashukara, one of the elderly members of the council. Everyone clapped in agreement.

"This boy is a demon. According to reports he grew claws and fangs and killed without mercy." The Inuzuka clan head, Tsume, said.

"Doesn't your clan have justu that does something similar, retard?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, that is a Justu. Those seem to be your natural powers." She hissed at the girl.

"Well anyway, Kakashi attacked me unprovoked despite the fact that I saved him and his team mates twice."

"I call bullshit." One of the Nara heads shouted.

"I wouldn't trust this guy as far as I could throw him in my normal state." Spoke Choza, head of the Akimichi clan.

"We should just kill this demon and be done with it." Danzo spoke. "Or force him to become a shinobi under Kohona so we can properly control him."

Naruto smiled before his back began to change. It cracked louder then glass breaking or if a person were to break all the bones in their body. Blood started pouring from it before a huge demon head with a single dragon like eye came out of it. It swallowed and ate the head of Saishin, one of the council members.

Everyone was in shock. Some ANBU tried to attack Naruto with kunai, but she simple deflected them with her sword. The beast head then reconsided in Naruto's back.

"This guy is just too powerful!" The Inuzuka Clan head said. "We must burn him alive!"

Naruto laughed like a maniac. "You mean how you supposedly killed your jincuriki several years ago, hmm? It just shows me that Kohona is still the shit village all these years that I've been gone. You people are the scum of scum.

"Well thats nice hun, but it still doesn't change the facts about what you did in wave. You Kidnapped the Hyuuga!" The Aburame Clan head spoke.

"Thats false." Hinata said as she came to Naruto's side. "I willingly went with Naruto kun. I am not going to be a breeding machine for a bunch of power hungry idiots!"

"She is telling the truth." The Yaminka clan head said.

"Okay so maybe Hyuuga went with you willingly but the Uchiha would never- "

"Yes I would." Sasuke spoke. "I have no desire to be in a village that killed my clan in fear of their power."

Danzo was clearly getting annoyed that they couldn't find evidence against the Dreyar. "But you still tried to kill-"

"Kill Kakashi? He was the damn fool that attacked Naruto first and then he and his bitch made team ran away like the cowards they were leaving Naruto to do all the work in cleaning up wave from Gato and his trash." Sasuke spoke.

"Yes but you still killed Laxus. And strange enough none of your family members are here because they are going through the S-Class trials at the moment." Danzo replied.

"Again, self defense. Its like you people are slow or something."

"Don't mess with my King." Hinata growled as he pointed his sword at Danzo. "I want an excuse teh slash yo ass!"

"I might just let him do it" Naruto continued. "But you guys have already dug your own grave, so I suppose I should see how long before yo get buried in it."

Hiruzen has had enough."There is no incriminating evidence against Naruto. He will be allowed to take missions from those willing in the Five Elemental Nations, and he will be allowed to participate in the Chunin exams. Meeting dismissed."

Danzo quickly left but then summoned Sai who was lurking in the shadows. "I want you to keep an eye out for Naruto. Make her stay as close to your team as possible. Gather all information and report back to me."

Sai nodded and left.

Meanwhile other members were voicing their anger more oral., The Inuzuka heir did not like the answer from the old Hokage.

"B-But sir! He-"

"Meeting Dismissed! Do not make me say this again."

The disappointed members who wanted Naruto's blood left with murmurs and groans.

"Also guess what old man?" Naruto told Hiruzen.

"What?" The old Hokage said clearly annoyed.

"Do you want a way to solve the paperwork problem?"

"Why yes."

"Shadow Clones, duh."

Hiruzen did an anime fall.

* * *

_**(After the Council Meeting:)**_

* * *

"Hey Naruto whats that in your hand?" Sasuke asked her and Naruto smiled.

"Well do you two remember Hatake Kakashi?" Hinata snorted and Sasuke frowned.

"Good because the idiot tried to attack me again. But this time I decided to put him in his place once and for all. As you all know Kakashi wasn't born with the Sharingan it was "given" to him by another Uchiha. But since he is clearly undeserving for it and I know of an Uchiha who would be better for it, I have decided to give it to you."

Sasuke hugged Naruto as he took the eye and decided that it would be best if he went to Tsunaude to have it implanted. Because of this Sasuke hypothesized that he would be able to achieve the eternal mangekyo without needing to kill someone. Even though he would eventually meet with his brother again.

As the group was talking Anko came back.

"Alright maggots! Registration is now closed and the exams will begin, the first process is a writing test surprise surprise! WHERE THE FUCK IS IKIBI?" A pause. "Oh? He is still trying to break that missing nin? Nevermind. Okay maggots" She said turning her full attention back to them." Lets see if you are even smart enough to follow directions."

"So these are the Chunin exams huh?" Sasuke muttered. "Hopefully there are some worthy opponents we get to fight before we eradicate this place completely."

"Look at us here, more majestic then deer, prepare your asses, because the strongest ninja are gonna kick yo asses!"

"Bee!" Shouted a black female.

"What is wrong my beautiful student mad I'm loud, but as the strongest village right now, we should be proud!"

Naruto chuckled.

"SASUKE-KUN" Shouted a voice. It was Ino who grabbed onto his back.

"GET OFF INO AND GET YOUR OWN YOU PIG!"

The two fangirls continued to argue until Sasuke sighed.

"I am not anyone's and besides, I don't swing that way."

All of the girls gasped as they ran away crying.

"Wow. I dodn't know that Sasuke." Naruto said as she winked her eyebrows.

"Meh, by this point I'd pretend to eat shit if it meant getting rid of fangirls." Sasuke said as he out his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Kid." Spoke a voice in Naruto's ear.

"What was that?" Naruto said before a white haired man with glasses appeared before her.

"My name is Kabuto, and you seem like you know what you're doing. So tell me, have you taken these exams before? No need to be embarrassed, this would be my seventh time."

Naruto shook her head. "First time actually, but seven? Wow had no idea this was that hard."

"First time all five superpowers are participating too. So do you want information or not?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course. Hmm, that Gaara fella is ingratiating, what do you have on him?"

"Gaara lets see..." Kabuto's card then began to change and reveal the information on it. "Oh my oh my. Has completed over 50 A rank missions and never received a single scratch." He said sounding a bit scared.

_"Thats odd. How does he have information on people that have never taken the exam yet? Something is definitely fishy here."_ Naruto thought as she studied the glasses nin before nodding and thanking him.

"I want a card on Naruto." Kiba and his crew came pushing Naruto out of the way.

"Hmm Naruto...I am afraid that I have no information on him sorry."

Kiba got mad. But Naruto simply looked at the pathetic Inuzuka.

"How about you wait and see what I can do?" Naruto taunted. Kiba simply scoffed before leaving.

"C'mon, Naruto lets go to the written exam already. We've wasted enough time as it is." Hinata said urging her friend to come on.

"Wow, what a weak ass illusion!" Sakura Haruno shouted gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Heh, maybe you're just that good of a genjustu expert." Kiba said arrogantly.

Naruto facepalmed as she and her teams walked over. "Nice going you dumbasses, now you ended up giving us even more competition instead of letting the weak runts burn. But oh well it doesn't matter I suppose, since obviously the written test will be even more difficult."

Kiba growled as he was about to run and punch Naruto but Sai stopped him.

"Why are you holding me Sai? Let me go right now!"

"Sorry but it is illegal to attack participants outside of the arena, we could get disqualified and plus, Naruto's penis is way bigger then yours anyway."

Kiba was raging but Sakura decided to calm him down. "By penis he means power." Sakura stated but this only made Kiba angrier.

"I'll fucking kill you Naruto! Just you wait!" By this point in time both Sai and Sakura were holding Kiba.

Naruto simply smiled and walked away and into the room where they were supposed to take the test.

"Welcome all the the beginning of the chunin exams. Well actually I suppose that I should applaud all of you for making it this far as about five percent of the participants have already failed for not being able to see the illusion in the room. This is the written part of the test you all have an hour and thirty minutes to answer these nine questions. The most important thing is that if you are caught cheating three times, both you and your teammates will get the fuck out! Ready? Set? Go!" Says the man with a huge scar running on almost all of his face. This was Ikibi.

Not even five minutes and Ikibi was unleashing his banhammer.

"Okay 33, thats the third time I've caught you! So that means you and 77 and 89 are to leave now!"

"21, 52, 7, you all are out!"

"101, 207, 47, get out."

Naruto groaned as she looked at the paper. _"There is no way in hell that any genin can answer these questions, additionally why is he allowing us to cheat three times before he finally kicks us out? Unless, the whole point of this is to see if they can gather information like a true ninja. Not bad Kohona, not bad, but lets see if you are good enough to fool our knights!"_

Naruto looked at the corner out of her eyes and seen that the shinobi were rightfully using their abilities to get the answers. _"Although I am more then capable of answering these without any help!"_

The Orange Knight began to write her answers at such a fast pace of speed that nobody could copy her if they tried. She finished the exam in just ten minutes. And then decided to take a small nap and wait for everyone else to finish.

"Okay then. Congratulations on those who are still here. Now here is the tenth question. However before I go on, if you get this answer wrong you are disqualified and you can never take the exams again. If you quit before I ask it, you may take the exams next year. So who wants to quit?"

Sakura was about to raise her hand but Kiba gave her a death glare and unleashed some killer intent. She quickly put it down.

"So fucking retarded." Naruto blurted out. "First of all I can't believe you wake me up from my good nap because of this, and then you have the audacity to put this bullshit in front of us which doesn't even make sense. Tell me Ikibi, is there even a tenth question?"

Everyone looked at the orange head before the torture expert began to chuckle.

"You are correct, there is no tenth question. I guess you all pass. Head on over back to Anko where she will escort you to the second stage of the exams."

Naruto made a grunt before her loyal friends followed and so did everyone else.

After they left Ikibi looked at Naruto's papers. Each of the answers were written extremely detailed; a paragraph for each one.

_"I should show this to the Hokage."_

* * *

"Alright you pitiful maggots! This is stage two and personally my favorite! The forest of death!" She released some killer intent to scare these people.

"You all have 72 hours to find two scrolls a heaven scroll, and the earth scroll. There are scary ass monsters here and poisonous bugs so I hope you all were taught basic survival!"

The genin of various teams began to tremble. This was not good. Hinata shook her head.

"So Kohona doesn't teach it's soldiers basic survival skills. Thats sad."

"Not just Kohona but all of the villages it seems. If I actually cared I would have implemented a new academy program and completely scrapped the first one."

A huge pulse of sound has just been blasted in the teams direction.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke yelled.

"Look!" Naruto pointed north. A shinobi with the isinga of Otokagure on his headband appeared. His entire mouth was covered in bandages much like that Zabuza guy.

"You have an earth scroll hand it over." He said.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked ass he was cranking her knuckles.

"Dosu Kinuta. But that doesn't matter as you will be dead."

Before Dosu could even react a punch had sent him flying into a tree. Dosu was seeing stars at this point in time before he could get up he recognized a chakra signature. He turned around and there was Naruto.

_"Fast."_ Dosu's teammates thought as Naruto kicked him in the neck sending in flying into the ground.

Naruto had a blue orb of chakra in her hands. "Rasengan!" She shouted before appearing behind Dosu again and slamming it in his chest. Naruto was not in a good mood and had used senjustu chakra which killed him instantly.

The orange head looked over to his teammates who were too scared to do anything. "Leave before I give you the same fate."

They quickly ran.

"Naruto, why'd you let them go? They had a heaven scroll." Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "They actually had the same scroll we had. "

"Really? Then why ask for it?"

"The more scroll they get the less scrolls other people in total have. Thereby eliminating competition." She explained.

"Pretty intelligent. Something tells me that that team were leaded by somebody else."

"They were lead by ME!" Spoke a woman who entered the scene.

"I want you Naruuuuuuuuuuto-kun."

"Thanks but I am in love with another woman already." Naruto replied.

Before Sasuke and Hinata could ask if Naruto wanted help two huge ass snakes appeared and began chasing them.

"I fucking hate snakes!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't worry about me Naruto!" Sasuke said as he took out a kunai. "You want to dance Snake?" Sasuke snarled as he covered his hand in fire and ran at the sake. Orochimaru was surprised at his speed. He blocked a punch with a snake summon who sadly burned in the process but Sasuke then covered his free hand in fire and uppercut the snake nin. He was sent flying into a tree branch which slightly hurt him.

Orochimaru preformed a few handseals and then blasted wind out of his mouth. "Fūton: Daitoppa!"

Sasuke snorted as he brought up his hands together and said "Katon: Saishūtekina no Ōtoribōei." This formed a fire shield it easily countered the attack. Orochimaru was smiling at this point. "Yesssss Sassssssuke, show me what you have. Show me your power!"

He preformed three snake hand seals before saying, "Katon: Hebi Gokea!" Five small snakes of fire were unleashed from his mouth but Sasuke simply stayed put as they were overpowered by his defense justu.

"Thats all you got, Snake?" Sasuke taunted.

The two then began to fight with taijustu which was how Sasuke liked it. Eventually after ten minutes of dodging eachother, they were at a settlement.

"Kukuku. You are really interesting Sasuke-Kun and extremely powerful. More powerful then I originally anticipated. I think I will allow you to bear my gift." Orochimaru extended his neck and bit Sasuke. Sasuke moaned in pain and was temporarily stunned by the pain.

Meanwhile Naruto had had enough and thats when she got an idea. "C'mon you filthy piece of shit snake! What cha gonna do?" The huge snake opened it's mouth and swallowed her whole.

"Taijuu Kage Bushin no Justu!" Naruto roared producing hundreds of clones quickly. Even in a giant snakes mouth, there was just no way it could take it all. The snake exploded and released a grossed out Naruto who decided to track her team with her."

"What did you place in this girls neck?" Spoke the voice of Naruto as she arrived back at the scene.

Orochimaru at first scoffed until he felt killing intent that made him want to commit suicide.

"It is my curse mark. Consider it a greeting gift."

Naruto got angry for him putting her best friend through that pain. She decided to use the Bijuukyu ability again. Orochimaru found himself in a limbo type of dimention.

_**And who do you think you are? You think you can create a cheap knock off of my Bijuukyu ability? HA! Allow me to show you a true masters!"**_

Before Orochimaru knew it was a monster that looked like a wolbut with ten tails was standing infront of him, it had huge long fangs. Orochimaru tried to run but there were snakes stopping him.

_"What my snakes? Why are they betraying me?"_ The Snake Sannin was desperately wondering before the thing lunged at him and began to absorb him clean and completely.

After it was done the beast contacted Naruto. **"_You now have access Orochimaru's soul, chakra, and memories. I have allowed you to gain access to his snake abilities as well as a few others. You might want to check your eyes."_**

Naruto did that after looking in a puddle of crystal clear water inside of his mindscape. "My eyes, they look like his now."

_**"Sorry kid but it was an after effect. I can't do everything you know. I am not Datara just a spin off clone."**_

Naruto nodded. "But thank you for at least purging Sasuke's body of that pedophile."

Naruto snorted before studying the seal. Thanks to absorbing Orochimaru's knowledge, It was relatively simple, and Naruto was able to erase Orochimaru's influence over it and instead let Sasuke have free will. She also fixed the form for the cursed seal so that it wouldn't produce a butt ugly form in it's final stage.

Hinata who was still dealing with her snake on the other hand stopped running and faced the snake broadly. "I am tired of running. Come!" She shouted. And thats what the massive being did.

"_Kaimon." _Hinata thought as a small vien in her head seem to pop and release. She summoned her Byakugan and felt the increase in her physical body. She quickly jumped on top of the snake and began to rapidly punch it. Finally the snake passed out and Hinata smiled in victory.

"Have mercy. Fucking snakes and shit." Hinata complained. "Are you guys alright?"

"As good as we'll ever be." Sasuke said as he rubbed over his neck.

"Fucking tranny gave me a hickey, I'll kill her if I ever see that whore again."

"Ditto." Hinata agreed.

"Hey Naruto!"

The Uchiha greeted Naruto before looking a little distressed at him "What the hell happened to your eyes?!" Sasuke said with a worried expression.

"Some freak Named Orochimaru tried to attack me, this was the result after turning his attack back on him and absorbing his power."

Naruto nodded. "There are both good and bad things when using the Bijuukyu, that for sure."

Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about. "Are you alright though? No weird voices in your head?"

"No but," Naruto blushed, "I do have some strange sexual fantasies."

Sasuke chuckled and a bit of drool escaped from Hinata's mouth.

Sasuke then took out a scroll. "And here is the heaven scroll."

"Excellent!" Hinata said. "Looks like we pass this round."

The three began to walk towards a building not realizing a third party was among them.

"So Naruto managed to take down Orochimaru sama. I need to discover her secrets!"

* * *

"So I have some good news," Naruto said all of a sudden causing Hinata and Sasuke to stop and look at her.

"Well from my understanding I now have all have access to the pentagon doujustu."

"Huh." Sasuke stopped for a moment. "Whats that?"

"The Pentagon is another term for the five strongest doujustu bloodlines in the elemental nations. The Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, the Taifugan and the Keshogan. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others. The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan, The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, and the Keshogan, belonging to the Senju clan. Thanks to Orochimaru's countless experiments, I have access to the DNA of all of these clans and I think I can combine it together to form a single one which will be fixed and improve it."

"That sounds like a good idea but is it possible?" Sasuke asked.

"It is." Naruto said. "When you are the host of piratically a god, you can do anything. The weird part though is that the apperence of my eyes will be like this."

"Snake eyes? I don't see why that would be a problem. Now what should the name be?" Sasuke said.

"Bijuugan." All three said moments after that question.

"Just curious but what powers does this eye have?"

"Well for starters it doesn't require our chakra to activate because the eyes are officially built into my body now. Although they are Datara's and he is working with me to give me the ability to disactivate them at will. The Bijuugan has all of the abilities of the five doujustu."

"Oh Naruto you Dragon eyed orange haired looking freak." Hinata blushed.

Everyone laughed.

"But," Naruto started as she looked up at the sky. "This snake orange haired freak has friends that are worth dying for."

"Okay Maggots!" Anko said before Hinata or Sasuke could respond. "Its time now for you all to face your first opponents. I am not sure if the man is growing too soft or if this generation is the one, but there are several more teams that have made it compared to previous years, so now we need to fight in order to narrow down the competition!"

"We just got here from running through a death trap and now we have to fight again?" Sakura wined. Everyone ignored her as everyone payed attention to the board instead. It read Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji.

"Kick his ass Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Revenge was going to be so very sweet.

"What happened to your cage bird seal?" Negi asked as Hinata scoffed. "You see that woman up there?" She pointed to Naruto. "She did it."

Everyone gasped.

"But how is that even possible?" Negi asked.

"Simple I used one of my very own seals that belonged to my mother of the Uzumaki clan, a Shīrukyanseru."

Everyone gasped. "I haven't met a Fuinjustu user in ages. " Asuma responded.

"Did he say she was part of the Uzumaki clan?" The Raikage, E, asked.

"I believe she did indeed." The Tushikage, Onki said while narrowing his eyes.

"Is that girl a part of Kohona?" Mei, the Mizukage asked. Hiruzen shook his head.

"But it doesn't matter anyway, as I highly doubt a second branch member, could compete with a pureblood like me."

"We'll see about that." Hinata said. She then quickly said the command that allowed her to unleash the second gate which had the watchers amazed.

"She knows how to release the Hachimon?" Rock lee and Gai both said. Neji was a little worried as he knew from having a member who could do that same how powerful that technique could make someone.

Hinata charged a huge amount of chakra into her fist. Using her speed as the two battled it out in ninjustu, she then quickly punches her cousin in the face. "Hakke Hasangeki!"

Neji is sent flying back crashing into the wall but he still gets up.

"Not bad, but destiny has determined that I will win today."

Neji managed to land a hit on Hinata after quickly closing the gap between them, but much to his annoyance, it didn't leave not a scratch.

"I have a nindo, and that is to never give up!" Hinata said before punching Neji and then kicking him twice before punching him yet again which not only made him taste the dirt three times but id more and more damage until the Hyuga was unable to fight.

"Hinata (cough) wins." Spoke the proctor. Everyone was surprised that Hinata managed to beat the successor to the Hyuga clan like it was nothing.

"Nice job." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"Next mach is (cough) Uchiha Sasuke and (cough) Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke diapered in a series of feathers and appeared on the ground in front of the pink haired bitch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TECHNIQUE?" Sakura yelled.

"Its called Bodifurikkawa, my own personal Sushin. Anyway I'll try and not make this look like a complete stomp." Sasuke said smiling.

The two begin to fight, Sakura was trying her best to hit Sasuke but it just wasn't happening, she swung her arms about intimating the windmill.

"Even for a genin, your fighting style is sloppy. And even for a female your strength is just atrocious."

This only made Sakura angrier as she continued her assault. Sasuke quickly made eye contact with her a moments later she felt something hot. When she looked up she noticed a huge ass fireball coming her way. She screamed and fainted.

"Quite pathetic." Sasuke said as the proctor called his victory. "Couldn't even break through my Magen: Jigoku Kōka , some genjstu expert she is."

"Nice job Sasuke." Naruto said as he and Hinata high fived the Uchiha.

"I just really felt like putting that bitch in her place." Sasuke replied before sitting back down.

The rest of the fights were just pretty boring and average except for Rock lee and Gaara which made Hinata have an orgasm at the display of the eight gates technique until there were only two names left.

"Looks like you're up Naruto-Kun, who do you think you're fighting?" Sasuke asked evilly.

Naruto chuckled. "I think you know."

"Will (cough) Inuzuka Kiba (cough) and (cough) Dreyar Naruto please (cough) come down?" He asked.

"You ready Akamaru? Lets fuck this dope up!" The small dog barked in agreement.

Naruto snorted as she let Kiba preform his Shikyaku and then Gatsūga with him and Akamaru spinning rapidly. Naruto simply sidestepped Akamaru and kicked Kiba just moments before he could come in contact.

"How do you know about the weaknesses of my clans justu?" Kiba snarled.

"Well, besides my special eyes." Naruto then showed Kiba his eyes which resembled a snakes. Everyone was scared by now. "I had learned how to preform Inuzuka clan justu."

"You fucking thief! Why am I not surprised that a clanless loser would steal others justu!"

Naruto shrugged. "Thats what being a ninja is all about. Whoever said shit has to be fair? You do everything in your power to make sure you win."

The jonin all nodded in agreement as Naruto bit her thumb and wiped some blood on the tattoo on her left wrist. "Let me show you how to really perform a technique."

A massive red furred wolf was summoned. He was twice the size of the Inuzuka's largest dog Kuromaru. Naruto and this dog then began to preform the Gatsūga.

"C'mon Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he fed his loyal partner a soldier pill. "Lets go we can take them!"

But it was no avail as Naruto's and her summon Gatsūga easily overpowered the Inuzuka's. It knocked them to the wall and they passed out.

"FUCK YEAH!" Sasuke shouted.

"Way to go Naruto." Hinata said as she kissed the Dreyar.

"That was fun." Naruto simply said.

"You all have seen what these people can do. You all have a month to train and prepare because the actual fun is just beginning."

_"Oh, you all have no idea whats instore."_ Naruto thought evilly. _"In one month Kohona and the elemental nations, prepare yourself, because you just don't know who you're fucking with."_

* * *

_**End Chapter:**_

* * *

**(1)** the idea of child soldiers doesn't appeal to me nor does it seem relestic.

**(2)** for those that are curious, Naruto's sword is the dragonblade in the naruto video game. just google "naruto dragonblade" to get images of how the sword looks in this story.

_**(3) **_Don't forget that Justu works similar to magic in this story. Haku doesn't need to know water and wind justus to preform Ice and in this story thats all he knows, Ice.

_**(4) **_Akatuski is different because of what happened to the Tailed Beast and the fact that they had to find some other way on how to create a weapon that can destroy an entire country but I'll get more into detail about that later.

_**(5)**_ okay just to let you guys know i had no fucking clue what there was a don who was also a leader for merryweather lol. i just now remembered/knew because i bothered to look it up on wikia. oh well i'm not changing it so it will have to stick

* * *

_**Merryweather**_

**Summary:** Merryweather is a private company that offers a wide variety of services in exchange for money. They are a paramilitary force composed of mercenaries who serve under one leader but may take individual jobs called missions by anyone who is willing to hire them. They receive their missions by text in a cell phone or email, a phone call, or by summon the he headquarters. The members of Merryweather are referred to as soldiers and they are recruited, trained and dealt with for their entire lives. The typical solider for Merryweather lasts about 5 years, as most die or become severely wounded or incarnated because of the activates. Just like the regular military services, Merryweather Soldiers receive benefits and perks for their service. Merryweather has taken to disguise it's company in various ways until they got the clear that they could operate on Rien soil. One example of this is the Knight Branch which "mysteriously" disappeared.

**Ranks:** Same as in "Knight Branch" in chapter 2

**Weapons:** Typical Military firearms; pistol, sniper rifle, swords, knives

**Vehicles': ** Buzzard Choppers, Jets, Morotcycles

**Technology:** Merryweather has access to special technology beyond that of even the other military branches. As seen in a special time, Merryweather is able to build special machines of destruction called Mecha's as well as the "God's Hand" special gloves that give the wielder limitless power.

**Uniforms:** Merryweather soldiers wear a red colored camouflage version of a typical military outfit with their insignia rank on their left shoulder. They also wear their own coat of arms on their shields. Officers wear a flak jacket and the leader wears a crown on top of that. In high risk operations, Merryweather Soldiers sport armor that is similar to the medieval knight.

**Training:** Same as the previous information of the knight branch in chapter 2. Merryweather soldiers are also taught bodyguard training along with various tactics in the way of strategy; such as sabotage, infiltration, hit-and-run, and how to drive and pilot various transportation vehicles.

**Requirement:** The age to become a Merryweather Solider is 17. The cutoff age is 35. A knight must be taller then 4'9 but shorter then 6'5. Height doesn't mean much, but it would take too much money and time to make custom clothing uniforms. In terms of weight the Solider can not have a BMI that is greater then 30. In terms of Intelligence, Merryweather soldiers must have a high school diploma or equivalent and have satisfactory scores on the ASVAB test. Those that wish to gain membership can not be already in another military branch or other paramilitary force. And lastly, aspiring Merryweather members must be a legal citizen of Rien.

**Deployment and Mission:** Merryweather is a private company that functions similar to a military force, but has several other purposes such as a police force. Due to the company getting it's profits from being hired by others, it easily can be compared to having an any made of mercenaries. However, due to special relations with the government, Merryweather is allowed to participate in these activities without no form of rebuttal. In times of war, Merryweather is controlled by the Marines and serve as a Marine branch. During this time they serve to be Rien's trump card in battle. Merryweather can be deployed and reiterated though that typically happens during wartime.

* * *

**Shīrukyanseru** (_Cancel Seal_): This technique cancels any Fuinjustu placed on the user. To first use this Technique the user has to know at least a little bit on how the sealing technique works, and the user must use a percent of their own chakra for the seal to work.

**Katon: Saishūtekina no Ōtoribōei**/Fire Style: Phoenix Defense of the Ultimate (_Chakra-B, Control-A, Rank-A_) The user expels fire chakra from all around thier body. It takes the shape of a phoenix which protects them from most A-Ranked attacks, even Suiton, fire's weakness. Inexperienced users may use too much chakra resulting in their clothes being burned off.

**Katon: Hebi Gokean**/Fire Style: Five Flaming Snakes (_Chakra-B, Control-A, Rank-A_) This Technique unleashes five small, but powerful chakra flamed snakes at the opponent. They find their targets by body heat so they are difficult to avoid.

**Feather Body Flicker** (_Chakra-B, Control-A, Rank-B_) The user disappears by using the Body Flicker Technique. Howsoever, their movements are covered by white bird feathers which slowly burn away along with the users body. These feathers however, are made up of a special aroma that causes everyone exposed to it to gradually fall asleep making this the perfect getaway technique. Somebody with enough experience can avoid the after effects.

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

_**Newspaper **_

_Reports that a woman by the name of Eltizabeta Tores was busted out of Jail by four mysterious persons. Three which happened to be men while the fourth was a woman. Not much is known about how they were able to take on the police force or even able to evade the massive wanted level associated from it. Elizabeta's whereabouts are currently unknown and if there ever was a chance of finding her, those chances are long gone now._

* * *

_**and thats the end of this chapter. long one so more songs and quotes. to be honest i have no idea what pairing should be in the story. i mean when i say pairing i mean like an actual relationship not a booty call. and yes this story will feature lemons in all cases due to naruto's ability to change gender and any shape of her body (with limitations of course). in case you haven't noticed, i do tend to use scenes and quotes from other movies as inspiration. if you are having writers block just search on youtube, it will inspire you you never know. this is still a part of the introduction arc by the way. until i finish writing trevor coming back to Des Monies won't be the start of another arc. if you guys want to know something, franklin is my favorite character by far, and no i'm not just saying that because i am black. i just like his character and find him more interesting to play in the mid life crisis liar (michael) or the complete fucking psycho (trevor who i honestly don't understand why so many people like but who knows) so yeah, he'll definitely be getting more prov chapters then the other two thats for sure. next chapter naruto meets with devin weston who is the leader for merryweather and while she/he is at her month vacation, decide if it is worth it or not.**__**  
**_


	5. V: ghost of my past

_**ookyami: hello folks and here is another look at another movie!**_

_**zoro: more personalities?**_

_**ookyami: i was invented before you buddy!**_

_**zoro: perhaps but you were easily forgotten **_

_**ookyami: you're a dick**_

_**hugo: an i was invented before all of you i was invented in the fifth grade so suck on that**_

_**zoro: your penis is probably small then**_

_**ookyami: or nonexistant **_

_**hugo: you wish you could handle this dick bitches**_

_**zoro: anyway ignore the attention whore here is the next chapter, i have a two day extended vacation this week so i can write even more**_

_**hugo: thats bad for a no life like you**_

_**zoro: i get bitches, but i doubt any want you, smalldick**_

_**ookyami: haha thats funny**_

_**hugo: shut up you bullies**_

_**ookyami: you were the one who started it smalldick**_

_**hugo: GAH**_

* * *

_Nobody likes to fail. I want to succeed in everything I do, which isn't much. But the things that I'm really passionate about, if I fail at those, if I'm not successful, what do I have?_

_-Eminem_

* * *

_**Naruto:**_

* * *

_**Chapter V:**_

_**Ghost of my Past**_

* * *

_**Rusko - Somebody to love**_

* * *

Boy I tell you whoever reading this is that I am deathly tired. Between the wave mission, busting that chick out of jail, then returning to Kohona again and doing the Chunin Exams that all took about a week and quite frankly I am tired as a motherfucker. While these missions were simple B and C Ranked, it didn't mean that that they didn't take a tool off me. I mean thanks to my little friend, I probably wouldn't be able to do so many missions back to back to back like that. Or maybe it's because I'm just that damn awesome. But I still had even more problems to deal with. Such as meeting with the fuckhead that took over Don's job by force. Ugh.

I decided to shift into my male form for today and just seeing the true limitations that my body has. I was slightly taller then my female form; resting at about a respectable 5 foot four my orange hair was in it's short tomboyish cut. And then there was the fact that I was in this orange jumpsuit outfit. Heh, I looked like I was an actual orange.

Across the mighty buildings of Des Monies, there was me and the hero that I am, chasing a group of thugs. They were running at probably their fastest, but I call this my cruise speed. I was right behind them.

"Damn it! Can't you guy's go any faster? He's gaining on us! I told you asses this would be a bad idea!" Were the many shouts coming from one of the members as they tried to run away.

"You looses actually think you can escape, Me? The kick-ass Ninja of the United Kingdom? What fools." I said as I ran even faster on the culprits.

"Shit! Somebody, do something!" One of the members shouted.

"I got him," One person said. The person took out his swords and began to channel wind through them. It wasn't chakra but actual Aerokinisis. Well then, I guess I don't have to hold back as much as I was going to. "Lets see if you like this you brat!"

The person began to swing his swords around in a circle, which caused a tornado. Thinking that he blasted me away, the man and inversely rest of the group began cheering.

"That guy isn't so tough after all!" One person said.

"I beg to differ." Came a familiar voice that the group just heard not too long ago. Only the voice sounded like several people of the same person. The group slowly turned around, only to find themselves surrounded by Hundreds of my Shadow Clones. While the real me and what looked like a reddish orange miniature chibi nine tailed fox were several feet into the air, sitting on my Zanpackto; Bijuutakenu.

"What are you going to do with them?" Said another voice, it was demonic sounding, but also feminine.

"Oh just this, Kurama. Bunshin Daibakuha!" Instantly, all of my clones exploded in great fashion, leaving most of the group dead and several others unable to move.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooodddd Damn!"

"...Maybe I did overdo it a little. Well, at least there is some still alive for interrogation!" I smiled happily.

"You know, you could have just used telekinesis and put them into that convenient cage right there." Kurama then pointed to a huge black steel bar cage near the explosion valley.

I jut shrugged. "Guess it just didn't occur to me. Anyway before I seal you back, you wanna go for lunch? Ramen! My treat!"

Before Kurama could respond another call for help rang in my ears.

"Okay! and just where do you guys think you're going?" I had spotted some of the surviving group members trying to be stealthy and crawl away. Ha, as if that was going to work ageist a Bijuu that has perfect sight and hearing.

"Run for it!" One of the women shouted. Instantly the five people began hauling ass. Too bad they were stopped by a hidden Shadow clone. The group members screamed and ran in the opposite direction. However, they were running back to where I, the real Naruto was. I theny preformed several hand signs at speeds Kurama probably didn't even know I was capable of.

"Foshi: Miton yoru Nodien!" I shouted as my golden acid shot out of my mouth in the shape of a net, trapping all the people. Many began to struggle, but it was no use.

"Don't bother. My acid webs block all kinds of chakra, and they can withstand forces up to five tons. So, roughly you're in some deep shit." I said with a bored expression on my face. Kurama sighed. She was making a face. Probably trying to figure out what I was trying to do, but didn't say nothing.

"Come on, Kurama! Lets get these mothers to the jail house!" She nodded. Both of us made an familiar hand sign and shouted, "Kage Bushin no Justu!" About five clones of each appeared, and helped carried the webs.

Thanks to acquiring the Bijuugan I was able to master techniques unknown to the unknown. The Bijuugan also known to some as the Ryukgan was able to grant me access to the pentagon. The five great doujustu.

The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, is capable of copying any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or Taijutsu, tracking movements before they happen, being able to hypnotize ones opponent through mere eye contact, and a limited ability to see various chakra types through colors. But its greatest strength lies in its second stage where it gains Hijutsu. In the cannon; the Mangekyou Sharingan eye, is capable of using the black flames of Amaterasu, the eternal illusion Tsukuyomi, the Unstoppable warrior Susanoo, and the raging vortex Kamui. But to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill the one that means the most to you, whether it is your friend, sibling parent…or lover. But when you gain the Mangekyou, its power will not last forever. Gaining the Mangekyou causes the user to slowly go blind; using the Mangekyou even once will accelerate the process. The only one to ever find a way around this, was Madara Uchiha. So desperate to keep the power of his almighty eyes…he murdered his younger brother and placed his brother's eyes in his own. His power remained, but he never went blind again, becoming the first Uchiha immortal.

The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, capable of seeing chakra in all of its forms at a much higher level than the Sharingan, seeing things at a telescopic vision, seeing through solid objects, and seeing around oneself at a "near" full 360 degrees as well as enhansing ones chakra controll. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan's greatest strength lies in its second stage. The Bankaygou Byakugan, the epitome of the Byakugan's cycle, capable of seeing 10 times further than the regular Byakugan, along with no blindspot, giving the user a perfect 360 degree vision. No genjutsu can affect the user- and they can see through chakra. There is also a gain of the abilitly of limited Phyiconics (telekenisis, telepathy). Perhaps the greatest power of the Byakugan is that the eye enhances the Users chakra points (teksuku) using this, they can active the eight gates with greater ease as well as replinish thier stanima. But using the eye slowly causes the pressure of the highly concretrated chakra to build up and up untill the users brain literly explodes to death. The only way to avoid this is to find your true happiness as a way to prevent the chakra build up from stress. Only one has ever achieved this, her name was lost to history. But she did not want the Hyuuga clan to ever control this power. She made sure that all future generations of Hyuuga were cold and detached to prevent them from ever being close to dropping the last remaining members of the gang off, Darcia (with Kyuubi) headed tawards Starsuke's office. It had ben a while sence Darcia had visited Starsuke; the former Totem of the Arnilax Empire. Darcia was only fifteen and a half, before becoming the newest Totem, he was one of the youngest people to become a totem for that matter.

The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows one to create the paths of Preta, Naraka, Human, Deva, Asura, and Animal; each path having his or her own specialty. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Like all of the four great dojutsu's, the Rinnegan has a more powerful second stage. The Akuma Rinnegan, the epitome of the Rinnegan's cycle, granting users the abilities to use the sub elements, including Hyoton, Mokuton, and Yoton, as well as all other Kekkei Genkai weather they are eleamental or not. One can also actually place the original soul of someone and bring them back to life, whether it be in their old body or a new one. This level also grants the user three more paths, Jujuku, Atomic, and Dream and improves the paths that the user has already unlocked. It also has a sixth sence, allowing a person to sence bloodlines unknown to the weilder and generaly guess the avrege power levels of opponets. To obtain the Akuma Rinnegan you must save the life of a person whom who despise the most, no matter who it is. Also, the Akuma Rinnegan's power comes at a price, by gaining the Akuma Rinnegan you no longer need to eat, drink sleep, or do any other necessities of humans, but if you do not, then you slowly begin to wither away into nothing more than a crippled pile of flesh, waiting for someone to either kill you or await until your imminent demise. The only one to find a way around this was the Sage of Six Paths. When he was near the crippling point, he reabsorbed the power of his six paths, no longer being crippled, but being in the perfect body for one his age. He had only one child, but he wanted to make sure that the knowledge of how to gain the second level was lost to time. He left knowledge of only the Rinnegan, not the Akuma Rinnegan. His last surviving remnants were Kushina Uzumaki, and Nagato Uzumaki.

The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a Taifugan is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. This Kekkei Genkai, due to it's natural chakra abilities, can also break down, any chakra related justu (as long as it is not a kekkei Genkai) allowing the user to understand it's properties and thus counterattack it. Like all other doujustu, it also gives users the abilitly to see chakra, howerver unlike the others, it allows its users to sense the types of elemental chakras that an opponent possess and allows users to determine almost every jutsu that the opponent can use. The last abilitly of the Taifugan is an extensive memory; when the eye is activated, the user will be able to rember anything they have seen, smelt or herd, down to the simplest details. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the Taifugan has a second stage, the Kurai Taifugan. The Kurai Taifugan has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. This level also gives users a special technique called Igzani, or the abilitly to 'give life' to chakra without the side effects. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace. One who succeeded in this endeavor was Minato Namikaze, the last of the Namikaze clan. Minato Namikaze created two extremely destructive techniques thanks to his Taifugan, one that only another Taifugan wielder could hope to use. He created the Hiraishin for his family's personal technique, and the Rasengan, that only his sensei was able to master _without the Taifugan._

Belonging to the Senju clan, the Kesshogan doujustu grants users the abilitly to completly minpulate the actual eleament of thierr eleamental affinity. Just like how gaara controlls his sand, the reason why Harshima was infamous for his water "techniques". The second abilitly of the Keshogan grants users an increase in strength, speed, stanima, durabilitly, reflxes, agilitly, and even thier sences when activated. The power of the boost depends on the users mastery. The third abilitly of the eyes makes users able to controll Bijuu chakra and anything related to it. This means the user of this eye can prevent Jinchuriki from using thier bijuu powers. Kekkei Gankai, weapons, and justu related to bijuu chakra are also surpressed. The user is also able to minpulate thier own bijuu chakra with greater ease. The Seshogan also grants users unique abilities that can be honed with futher training. Just like all other doujustu, the Seshogan allows users to fairly see the chakra system. Unlike the other four howerver, this eye allows users to see any form of weakness in a technique or living thing (disorders, broken bones ect), it's level with this is good enough to indetify anything that is chakra based, as well as the chakra natures of all forms of matter (ex, a thunderstorm might read wind and lightning, a ocean will read water). Like the other four doujustu, the Seshogan also has a second stage called the Ninkima Keshogan were the Tomas fuse together while the triangles moved toward the edge of the iris of the eye granting the user the abilitly to "summon" and manfest thier inner personailties similar to Susanoo, and also unlocks three ultimate techniques: the first is the Hurricane Dragon, the second is the Roaring Phoenix, and finally the Lightning Howl. The downside to the Ninkima Keshogan is that it seems to have a mind of it's own. While in a sense you can control it and is a part of you... It is also sentient and separate from you. It's very prideful and demands respect. Any opponets who insulted the eye, died. Likewise if the personailty finds you to be undeserving of it's power, it will try to take over you untill your own death.

The Ryukagan, (**濃青イ**, _reptile_ _unlimited spiral wheel_) belonging to soley me and me alone, is a mutated Doujustu that has all the abilities of the five main Doujustu (Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinn'egan, Taifugan, Keshogan), easily making it the moast powerful eye technique there is. A unique trait is that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood.

And that is what I have currently. Such power would have made me blind if I wasn't the host of an all knowing beast. And I thank him for that.

But I suppose that is enough gloating from me huh?

"Hey, Devin! Are you home?"

Devin without even opening his eyes knew who that was. "Naruto? Come on in!" He said.

I brought Kurama back inside of me and quickly went inside Devin's office. Using Banbutsu Sōzō, I made myself a table and a chair.

"Great Job Naruto. I should not have expected less from a man who managed to break Elizabeta Tores from a level 7 security prison." Spoke Devin as he was reading the report from the Chunin Exam mission. "Now, there is one more problem, "

"Hey old man?" I asked him putting an unusual hint of childishness in my voice.

"Yes Naruto?" He responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to ask everyone except the members of yourself, and I to leave."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think it would look bad on their reputation if they make a funny face or noise when I say that you can take this mission along with the bullshit that comes with it, and shove it up your ass."

Everyone was shocked and speechless.

"Naruto! How dare you talk to me like that." Devin said with a hint of sadistic in his eye. But honestly, I didn't care.

"And why should I? Just because you're the leader you think you're all big and bad?"

"Actually that is precisely the reason. Do you want me to do things to Don that you see in those mad scientist movies?"

"I'm pretty sure Don wouldn't approve of me allowing you to treat me like a meatpuppet."

"Ah, so you would rather let your friend die then or be tortured to insanity. Is that it?"

I hung my head. Even though I completely hated it, I had to do whatever this guy said.

"I mean how dare you think you have the audacity to talk to me in my office and disrespect me infront of my soldiers? You're far from the best I got kid and you need to remember your place around here because your mouth is one step away from you getting killed out here."

"Yeah well so fucking what?" I couldn't help but snap. Today was the wrong day to mess with me. "How dare you take over a company by an obvious coup deiat and think that you run shit around here? I mean fuck do you know how many missions I've been on since the last week? Ten! Ten! You do know that hiring a solider for more then two missions per week is illegal right? You'd just better be lucky that they pay well and that I have alternative motives for taking them."

I slam my hands on the desk nearly breaking it to prove how exasperated I was. "Just because I have more signs pointing to me being a Bijuu then a person doesn't mean that I am not a human being just like everyone else in here! I seriously hope I don't have to deal with any bullshit today. That is literally the very first thought I had the moment I woke up today. Whats the deal? You think just because I am the best at what I do that I don't have feelings? That you can put me through hell on earth simply because you want to? Fine you're the boss and even though my respect for you just took a nosedive I'll do this last mission. But just so you know, I want my well deserved motherfucking one month vacation. "

I stop and take a deep breath trying to control my anger.

"Temper temper now. I don't want you to end up doing something you'd regret."

This son of a bitch just completely ignored my rant!

"But fine. Here are the details of this mission and I would like for you to meet your new partner."

She came in and my heart just rose up but still. "So I am working with this chick?"

"Does it matter? I mean shit, you only pretend to be a woman half of the time!"

I angry grab her by the collar of her shirt. "Thats not true!"

She snorted. "Anyway my name is Shawna. My last name is well, you don't need to know that. I guess we'll be working together until this mission is done."

I sigh. "Whatever. But if you get in my way I will-"

Her gloves. Something was off about them my sixth sense was telling me reality manipulation? Not sure but I studied them. The diamond in the middle began to glow. And then it was all over in a second. She had punched me. Even though I could see it coming I wanted to judge her strength. Her punch was powerful and threatening.

"That was my strongest punch, and something tells me that didn't affect you much, if at all. Heh, I guess I should stop underestimating you."

I growled but studied her. She was wearing a red jacket that had buttons and a zipper and came a few inches below her waste. She looked really slim and was about 5'2 in height, the same as my female form. She was wearing gray pants with plenty of pockets and they were baggy but cool. She was a good healthy size which I liked about women. She had a nice ass I could tell. Her tits seemed small but that was probably because of the jacket. She had some good c-cups in there I could tell. Her skin tone was slightly dark so I could tell she was of african decent but he was on the light end of the spectrum. If she wasn't such a bitch I wouldn't mind taping that.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or what? Take a picture it'll last longer." She snickered and I shook my head.

"So what is the mission anyway?"

"Why thanks for asking, now lets get back on track. Here." Devin said giving me a sticky note sized paper. I snatched it from him and read it.

**To:** Naruto Dreyar  
**From:** Devin Weston  
**Mission Details:**

**Rank:** A  
**Payment:** $2500

_A criminal is planning on stealing data about the top secret Mecha; the Shinju or known in the Common Tongue, the God Tree. Do what ever is possible and sabotage this from happening. You have a 10 hour window to accomplish this. Failure will be met with harsh penetlies._

I sigh. "Easy enough and a good pay as well." I turn to Shawna. "You ready?"

"I am always ready."

Devin nodded. "I have prepared a Jet that you Naruto will pilot. Good luck."

I roll my eyes for probably the hundredth time as I grab the keys for him and take off with Shawna following close behind me I see a blue airplane with about eight windows on one side. This was the Jet I am guessing.

"So, how long have you been involved with Merryweather?" Shawna asked me as I snorted.

"Not long." I reply. I wasn't in the mood for talking. But I was bored and plus this was a long flight. Seriously? A ten hour window? And six of those hours will be flying this shit? Oh boy. "I think it's been about a year and eight months from when I was recruited under the Knight branch but I just discovered that Merrywheather was a thing.

She nodded. "Yeah. I feel you. It started out as a child's dream when I would watch Topa Topa Gurren Lagan and Gundam, but when I herd that they were making my dream a reality, well I couldn't resist."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're a mecha pilot then?"

She nodded. "The best in the world!"

"Thats cool. You will have to teach me how to operate one sometime." Okay, I am flirting now, but I can't help it. Its what I do.

"I don't exactly endorse random people I barely know controlling machines capable of killing thousands. But you seem like a nice guy. So what so I get in return?"

I think before looking her straight in they eye. "Well, I guess I could offer you the ability use Kenjustu."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, in your language that means sword techniques. Good for cutting motherfuckers up."

She laughed. "You're funny you know that?"

I shrug. "I guess it's just in my genes."

Seeing that now that this Shawna girl had my full attention, I create a clone to pilot the plane while I walk over to her. I see her tapping away at her tablet, an obvious expensive one. Its shine and crackless screen made me think that it was brand new.

"What are you playing?" I asked and stared ahead at the clouds to seem less invested in the snorted before turning my body to her fully. An elbow rested on stone.

She turned to me smiling. "Candy Crush."

I blinked a few times. "Seriously?"

She chuckled. "Seriously? The game is fucking great."

I nodded looking at what she was playing now. "Well, I have a sweet tooth myself."

"I'm glad you came," she stated still playing.

I shrugged shoving my hands in my coat pocket leaning back into the seat. "I had nothing better else to do today," I half lied.

"I'm sure," Shawa smirked as if she knew what he had been up to all along. "Why are you here?

"I'm good at hurting things," I answered honestly this time.

She tilted her hand as if moving the phone would improve the chances of getting four candy combinations in a row, "that's very vague."

"It's my life story," I shrugged.

I wore nonchalance like a second skin to hide what she wasn't certain to my answer. She looked at me directly this time. "I could have guessed that you lived a hard life. But hadn't we all? It only makes us more deserving of a happily ever after because we had more to work towards. Then again, I didn't put much stock in happy endings either."

I paused. Before she opened her mouth again. If there was one thing I got out of this, Shawna was one intelligent bitch.

"Do you like it?" She asks me.

"I can stomach it." I replied folding my arms.

I cursed under my breath before I gave her my undivided attention. She seemed to do the same tossing the tablet on the table hitting a plate.

"Just to be sure you know that you're working for Merryweather right? From my experience as as long as you practice this lifestyle of work you don't ask questions," I clarified, "you just do whatever is necessary. At the end of the day it's about the paycheck."

"I figured that—"

"Don't come into this thinking you know what you're getting into," I interrupted her sternly. I was a killer, a remorseless killer and while many had the skills very few had the mind to do what I did mercilessly. "I've killed women, children, old people without batting a eye lash. Can you?"

"You don't know my story or my struggle, Naruto." She looked me directly in the eye without hesitation. "Tell me, do you even know the first thing about relationships?"

I snorted. "And what does having knowledge on that pitiful subject have to do with anything?"

"Well, I could be a smartass and tell you to explain it first, but I'll stoop to your level. You seem like you have no bonds from the way that you can easily kill others, but were the bonds that you have real or not and I want to figure that out."

This bitch wants to play? Well fine then.

"In every relationship whether it be marriage, dating, friendship, monogamous or open, there is always a bond that ties the two people together such as physical attraction, emotional attraction or a highly mixture of both. There will always be something that brings people together. The word bond literally means to tie or link to obtain friendship, fellowship, partnership, association, affiliation, alliance, and attachment."

She smiled. "But that doesn't explain weather you have had real bonds in your life."

I immediately get defensive even though I didn't mean to. "And why the fuck should I tell you my lifestory?"

She didn't seem fazed at all. "You don't have to."

I close my eyes. "I would like to but it's just too much you know?"

"Believe me, I know."

"How old are you anyway?"

"25, even though it's impolite to ask a woman her age."

"18." Was all my reply consisted of.

"Young." One word replies huh.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing." She laughed a little. "But you're still young and naive. You'll change your ways and truly gain the actual wisdom enough."

And that was my breaking point. "Bitch." I say.

"Asshole." She replied back and soon enough it became an exchange of insults to the very core.

"Smartass."

"Dumbass."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Dyke."

"Faggot."

"Suck up."

"Ass suck."

"Fangbanger."

"Fanger."

"You're a fucking piece of work, Shawna. A real fucking piece of work."

"Well maybe if you directly answered questions instead of beating around the bush..."

So we continue talking and bickering until I faintly spot the guy along with the stolen software that belongs to Merryweather. Thank Datara for my advanced vision.

"So tell me, are we gonna just follow this guy or actually take him out when we see him?"

"It's mandatory that we get the information back. Make sure to destroy the body once you're done with him." She said and I nodded.

"Here we go." I whisper. I land the plane down in the most quiet was possible.

"Just curious but what are you gonna do?" I ask.

"What am I going to do? Save your ungrateful ass of course!"

I rolled my eyes but after landing the Jet decided to follow this guy and see what he was up to.

"I am assuming you have the goods right?"

"Of course! I always keep my word!"

"We will see about that."

I had had enough and I was frankly ready for my vacation. "Too bad because none of you won't be seeing a damn thing." I spoke. Shawna shrugged and opened her hand extending her glove weapon thing towards them. "Now hand over the stolen stuff and we won't hurt you when we kill you."

The two men laughed. "I can't believe that they ordered two kids on us, c'mon boys kill them!"

Shawna smiled as she formed a shield around her which stopped the bullets from going into her body.

"Did you guys know that the average bullet from the average pistol travels at about 780 miles per hour? But lets see if you can doge bullets that travel at the speed of light!"

Her gloves glowed once again but this time they were cracking with yellow colored electricity which zapped several of them. I formed a ram hand seal. "Kage Bushin no Justu!" And six clones appeared before me. One for each of the grunts.

My clones took them all out and now it was just me and the guy who had stolen the technology. I was going to offer him a very painful death but I figured that I could learn something Devin doesn't about his company and decided to absorb his soul. That makes for two this month which while might seem like much is a pretty big deal to me.

I absorb everything about that guy. His memories, personality, abilities (as if he had any) and anything else that I can't think of at the moment. This was just as I thought. They came from another country on the side of the world. Fucking communist. They wanted to see if the Mecha was anything worth stealing and modifying. Lucky for me I stopped them. Hell, it's not like such an inferior place could even build them they way we do anyway.

"More are coming." I say.

"Damn reinforcements." She mumbles as a double decker bus charges in her direction. About twenty to thirty of them came out. Shawna quickly runs to the bus, picks it up, and throws it crushing a few of them.

"Is that all you got you pussies?" She taunted.

She then generated fireballs from her hand. Oh boy this girl wasn't playing.

Two down. I look to my right two charging in front of me. Time to use my new eyes I believe. "Shinera Tensei!" This easily repealed them and sent them crashing into the nearby obstacles that obviously broke their bones.

The best part about these eyes was that I had access to the main elements and could control them like it was nothing! I was already a god at this point in time.

Shawna smiled at me. "Well that was relatively easy and simple. I look froward to working with you again Naruto." She stretched my name out and I have to admit that I liked that.

But like the guy I am I say nothing. She looked at me irritated. My eyes narrowed as her lips curled. Internally,I rolled my eyes for I just knew that a snarky remark was going to fall from between those luscious lips. "What's the matter, sweet thang? Afraid of lil' ol' me?" Shawna's smirk grew wicked as she danced almost daintily around me. "Or are you afraid you can't handle having your pathetic ass handed to you?"

Looks like I wasn't wrong.

"You only wish you had an ass as fine as mine," I taunted as I began bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet. I was spoiling for a fight, my Bijuu hormones all but jacked up on adrenaline as I eyed her with visible distaste. Ididn't know what the hell wasn't going through Shawna's head nowadays but when she had stopped actively avoiding me and started viciously attacking me with choice words every chance she got, I had found my patience wearing thinner and thinner until it was all but hanging on a loose thread that was rapidly fraying.

"Oh please," Shawna returned, a sardonic comment ready and burning on her tongue. "Your ass is only featured in pirates' dreams." She smiled smugly at me. "You know? Sunken treasure?"

If I wasn't angry I would have laughed.

"Fuck you." I spat out, clenching my fingers into tight fists. My nails dug into the palm of my hands, cutting half-moon indentations into the skin. I was vibrating with anger that was desperate for release.

She let loose a trill of amused and mocking laughter. "Honey, I wouldn't let you fuck me with a ten foot pole."

"Why? 'Cuz that stick up your ass is already uncomfortable as is?" I snarked back.

"At least it's not permanent like yours." She replied and all I could do from that point on was groan.

"Smart mouthed whore." I spat as I turned to leave. And throw the retrieved good at her. "You're so good, you can return this. Without my help."

I receive a text from Devin once again complementing me and saying a job well done. I check on my bank account and I noticed how much more richer I had became.

So, I guess this was the start of a well deserved month vacation?

I had a feeling it wouldn't last long. If at all.

My phone was on vibrate just as I suspected. No surprise but what the hell was this?

_Naruto, you need to be really careful certain people as well as the news are now interested and apparently the famed superheroes such as the Justice Leuge, Young Justice, Teen Titans, SHEILD, The Avengers and who fucking knows what else are coming out of retirement due to the crime. Luckily for us, they are busy dealing with the other universe besides earth so thats just a hint. Don't forget about the pirates and Kohona isn't exactly fond of you either. Just take it easy for a while okay?_

-Jiryia

My dad. Its been a while. I suppose I can't let him down. Sigh.

So now what? I decided that the best course of action would be to buy a quoted plunder burger at burgershot. I really was very fucking hungry after all. But just as I was getting ready to bit into that amazing delicious piece of meat, I felt my very mind being pulled into the depths of my soul.

Oh boy what does Datara want? He's been pretty quiet lately but all good things must come to an end.

There was a single drop of Blood filled water that created ripples on the floor which added up to be in the inside of a small mansion.

"What the hell is going on?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

**"It will all become clear to you little one. But for now listen should you. Your legend has just begun. Oh, and Naruto, pay closer attention to Devin. If you kill him, You'll regret it with every fiber of your body**."

"But what kind of use could they possibly be to me?"

"**Heh, Power isn't the only thing you should think about getting, _Kit_**."

"Oh please if I wanted power I could just drain a million souls."

**"For he knows your heritage."**

"What?" But before Naruto could fully ask questions, he was covered in black once more.

Naruto found himself being surrounded by a brown haired and tall man who was wielding a sword.

"Hello...Naruto. My name is Darcia Qusei. And I am your past life that will guide you."

He pointed to various that were built into the statue that resembled the monster form of the ten tails beast in my mansion mindscape. Freaky is all I could say.

"These doors represent the past lives that live within Datara but also you. As you notice they each have a number on them which represents the number they are in Datara's live pool in total. You cannot usually access any other door but your own which his here. As you can see, each door enters a different world of the souls at rest. This door is yours." He points to a white colored door with orange flames at the bottom. Heh, that is totally me. The number the door was on was at 11,000.

"And this is mine." Darcia points to the door right before it. It was sealed. If the house were condemned, that would be the door. On it it had the number 10,999.

"I am here because you need guidance and I serve to provide that. I come from a world quite different then yours. Lets see if you can follow that."

Instantly black happened on me again, and I found myself staring in front of Franklin? What did he want? Today was not a good day to bother me for favors.

"Hey Homie are you busy?"

"Yeah I kinda am." I groan.

"Whoa whoa! What the hell? Why are you a...dawg?"

"I can change my gender. One of the perks that come with being a Bijuu host." I reply as if it was nothing.

It was around dawn, and I normally would be sleeping like a baby just now, but today was important. At least, from what this so called soul was trying to tell me anyway.

Franklin looked at me as If he was going to explode.

"Whats is it about cause I could really use your help." He asked.

"A history lesson."

Franklin laughed. "Really, since when did you like to listen to people talk about nothing?"

"Thats the point, this isn't about nothing. Darcia, my predecessor, or past life if that sounds easier told me that this story can make me finally find who my true parents are easier!"

Franklin raised an eyebrow. " ...interesting."

"So yeah, I can't help you out today sorry maybe some other time."

I knew that I was blowing him off but right now was not a good time for anything. I close my eyes and end up back in the mindscape.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that you would tell me your story now."

Darcia looked surprised. "You really want to hear my story, well that is a first as I remembered I didn't want to do that when I was in your place."

"Yeah but I'm not you I'm one of a kind!"

"...Why do you wish to hear my story?"

"Why not?"

"The Human race is a species of nothing but hatred and violence. But out of all the humans that I've met, none are as interesting as you. Unlike your kind you simply wish to end things well and just talk things through. You are not a human."

"Heh, I haven't been human for a long time."

Darcia smilles. "I will tell you my story."

* * *

_**(Flashback, Story changes to Third Person POV)**_

* * *

There was a man waiting outside. He was walking back and fourth and back and forward, as if he was waiting for something. Then there was a sound like a crying baby. A woman inside a nearby hut urged the man to come into the hut.

And there stood his baby boy. Crying his onyx eyes out.

"What should we name him?"

The man looked at the words that the sage had told him two weeks previous.

**Flashback; two weeks ago **

_"I'm telling you, Lord Sage-Sama, you are the most smartest one here, so tell me this, is it better to name a child after a person, or a thing?"_

_The sage said nothing, but only looked at the mans face with hard eyes._

_"Oh, I get it! A place then!"_

_The sage shock his head. "Weather it is a name, place or thing, the child will take on many traits of their name. The parents must pick the name carefully, for the child's name will stick to them forever. It is something that you have to really think about, but the name itself does not matter. The name is merely a way of recognizing and an extension of an adjective for describing your child. Names are merely Spiritual identification marks that will help your child to become a true hero."_

_"So are you saying that it's up to the adults to pick a name?"_

_"Only the parents may chose a name for their child. For who knows their baby better than the parents? No one!"_

_"I see. Thank you for your wisdom Sage-Sama. I will give my child a name that will truly be the best!"_

_The sage nodded._

**End: Flashback**

"I'm going to name him...Darcia. Darcia Qusei. After his great grandmother Qusei, and his great granfather Dracula."

"Thats perfect.." The woman said before passing out.

Ah, yes. Darcia Qusei would become quite the warrior in the times to come.

The Youngest Warrior

"Nice, you are coming along nicely." The same man said looking at his son.

Enter Darcia Qusei; He was born into small family of "Kamibuke", or "Warriors of God". They were a group of people, who are now considered ancient ninja, who had the ability to use their inner power, called now Chakra, as a form of attack. Darcia was taught this and was ready to become a fighter at the tender age of 5. And wouldn't you have it, Darcia is about to go into battle right now. He came from a different planet and he wasn't a human but a species known as a Oolong.

"I've packed your bags for you, and I've also added some oranges, your favorite." Said his mother.

"Gomen. Thanks. I'll try not to hurt anyone, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Darcia's mother gave him a kiss.

"Have fun."

At this, Darcia frowned. "War...war isn't fun, mommy. I never have fun killing someone, even if I hate them."

"..I see..sorry."

Then again, Darcia piped up again. "It's Ok. I love you! And Daddy too! And thanks for the oranges!" And then Darcia Left.

Darcia's mother faintly smiled. "Please Kami, don't let Darcia follow his destiny."

Darcia was quite bright for his age. He was already reading and speaking at a fifth grade level, and had mastered some lightning techniques. His father thinks that Darcia is a god in human form and his mother had herd about legends saying so. Unlike Darcia's father howsoever, her mother had wanted Darcia to find a cure to peace instead of just killing everybody that opposed the "right" side. Too bad the father was elected to become the Villages leader, Darcia's mother really wanted to see a change in life for a change.

"I don't want to do this." Darcia spoke outloud. "I don't want to do this." Darcia spoke louder. "I..don't want..to..do..this!" Darcia yelled. "I'm tired of the killing, of the violence and the destruction! I just..want to live a normal life! If anybody can understand and hear me, help! I need help!"

That was when Darcia noticed some rainbow colored liquid that leached itself on the crystal on his forehead began to glow in an odd rainbow color. The Bijuu was activating.

**_"We have herd your call. We are your voice. We know. We understand. We are here to help."_**

"Who are you guys?" Darcia called back.

**_"We are you. Your past life's and your guides. You, Darcia Qusei, you are the next vessel for the Bijuu."_**

"I'm a vessel?"

**_"Yes. Well, you were not supposed to know until ten years later, but considering that you are part of a Legend and fighting a war that will kill millions in a few minutes, we have activated the seal at a very urgent pace."_**

"I see...Wait I'm a vessel of a Bijuu? A Jninchuriki?"

**_"No silly. Not like that. You are the vessel of the Bijuu. Datara is the spirit of the universe incarnated into a physical form. It's the vessels job to keep balance among worlds. During your journey you will find and uncover many powers. Once you master all of these abilities, can control it's form at will, and seal up to 80% of your own power and knowledge within the seal, you are a "fully released demon". But bewarned, you are far from immortal and invincible. Well have fun figuring out your new abilities and such!"_**

"Well, that was interesting. Though, if he said was true, then I am really special! Maybe I'll be able to stop all the wars!"

At this Darcia began daydreaming about sleeping all day in the new peaceful world. Then there was the sound of blood.

''_Oh shit_.''

Darcia quickly made himself over to the battlefield. There he saw images that would forever stain his mind; blood, fighting, guts streaming out, weapons, explosives, yelling, begging for mercy, children sacrificing themselves to keep their parents alive. Yet, Dacia had gotten used to it. It was something that he could not ever walk out on, or forget.

'_So, this is my destiny. The only difference is that I can kill better than people. Thats it. This sucks. Why can't we just agree to disagree and go to sleep?! Why does it always have to end this way_?' Darcia sadly thought as he saw one of his closest friends head get decapitated.

Darcia placed his hands towards the ground. "**Rigkun:Gommen**!" Darcia placed his hands on the ground, and a huge path of destruction came across the battlefield, destroying the emmeny's ships and even killing some targets.

"Darcia! Where the hell have you've ben?" Darcia's father shouted as he threw a kunai to someones neck.

"Sorry, just training." Darcia said before getting punched in the stomach.

"Aren't you a little too young to be fighting, little shrimp?" Darcia's attacker said smiling at him.

Darcia said nothing. Just then, his teeth began to grow until it revealed mighty long and scary fangs. Before the attacker could act, Darcia quickly latched onto him, and began absorbing him. Though it was gross to see all of the flesh, blood, organs and soul sucked out, Darcia had to admit that that was kinda cool. Darcia also discovered he has learned of the persons memories, abilities and physical strength and even a bit of his appearance and personality.

_"I rather like this abilitly. Hm, maybe I should try it out on everybody else!"_ Darcia's little mind thought as he began to latching to anybody stupid enough to get close to him.

Everybody just stood there blinded that a 5 year old could do such a thing.

"What the hell are you?" Darcia's supposed friend, Grimmy, shouted.

"About to become the strongest being on this planet." Was Darcia's simple reply before transforming into a colony of bats and flying away.

Oh, yes. Darcia was indeed on for such a great journey.

**10 years later..**

Darcia just sat there watching everyone stare at him uneasily. He hated this feeling. The eyes staring, it made him feel like a monster.

"Guy's I know you're there. Stop stalking me please." Darcia said without looking.

"We are just worried for you, Darcia." Darcia's mom said slightly worried to approach her son. Darcia's father was thinking of how he could make Darcia the ultimate weapon. Darcia had seen enough of this.

"Can you guy's just get the hell out? I don't want your pity. I just want your friendship. But if the only thing I have is pity, what kind of friendship is that?"

"Darcia..."

"WHAT?!"

"N-nothing. Um...do you want some Oranges?" Darcia's mom was by far the person who knew Darcia the most.

"No mom. No I don't."

"I see..Well if you ever need anything-"

"Mom, can you...CAN EVERYONE JUST GET THE FUCK OUT?!"

As if on cue, everybody began to leave. Darcia spared them no second glance.

When they were gone, Darcia finally began to drift off to sleep. It was odd how he always had a certain patsy of dreams. In every one of his dreams there were clouds. And Darcia always found himself laying on top of them dreaming. Dreaming about dreaming. How weird was that? But this time, his dream was different. A white light appeared on the clouds what the-

The shadow of the cloud seemed to grow bigger, and bigger until it took the shaped of something else. The shape of the shadow resembled a monster.. It wasn't until 4 seconds later that the shadow seemed to 'pop' and out came a weird looking human. The creature had red skin, with white hair. He had two long fangs and a horn on it's head. It's eyes looked catlike. It's hands were human, except for the huge claws on them."Darcia Qusei, it is time you learned." It said.

"If it's about me being the Vessel of the Bijuu, I already know. So when do I get to go on my training?"

"In three..Wait, did you just say you knew?"

"Yep. Ever since I was five."

"FIVE?"

"Yeah. I did master my powers five years ago, but I don't want to miss out on an adventure!"

"...Well, this is..unexpected."

"Isn't everything?" Darcia closed his eyes. "Mind if I ask who you are?"

"Gavihu."

"Wow, you're even worse then Grimmy when it comes to making conversation. Who farted in your cornflakes?"

Gavihu suppressed a laugh. "Who gave you an orgasm?"

Darcia laughed. "Nice. Been a long time since anyone has a good sense of humor 'round here. The planet is boring as a fuckin' lamppost."

Again, Gavihu suppressed a laugh. "Your funny kid."

"Well, my sense of humor damn well didn't come from my family."

Gavihu this time, allowed a chuckle to slip from his lips. "Ugh...So when should we announce your leave, to master the secrets of the Bijuu?"

"How about right fucking now?"

"Right now?"

"Hell yes."

"Okay then. It's time to wake up."

Darcia awoke from his dream and found himself staring in the bright rays of the sun.

_"Was this all just a dream?"_

"Nope young vessel. I have communicated with you via telepathy. You do not need to pack essential valuables."

"...Can I at least bring my Hei-tae?"

"Well, dugh."

"Okay then. Lets give a show for these asstards!" Darcia stormed out.

**Darcia's Goodbye: Leaving to Master the Seal**

"Can I please have all of your attention?" Gavihu said banging against a medal gong located in the middle of the Village. "It has come to the Plumber Monks attention that Darcia Qusei is the current vessel of the Demon Seal, and as such he is required to leave and master his seal's abilities."

Everyone was stuck in an unbelievable speech. Then again, it did make sense.

"Well, he is quite something. I mean, just look at his eyes! They are gods!" One woman exclaimed.

_"My eyes?" _Darcia thought. But then again, he knew that his eyes were different. They were blank. However, just before Darcia could put some thought into it, Gavihu's appearance reminded him what he was here for.

"Yes. I am going to Leave the Planet Oolong for nine years to master my newly formed powers."

"How do you know that mastering your seal will take nine years?" Gavihu mentally spoke to him.

"I've already mastered my Demon Seal, idiot. Thats just how much time I want away from this hell hole."

_**(Sometime Later...)**_

"Well, this to me is no surprise! You are going to become the greatest hero on this planet to live!" Darcia's father gave him a huge hug. "Kid, you look..your eyes.."

"Yeah, still trying to figure it all out." Darcia sighed.

"You'll figure it out soon. Hey, I love ya, and alway's will. But you probably know that."

Darcia blushed. (Actually, I didn't.) "Really?"

"Of course not. Well, unless you were to become a sourpuss and give up on the way's of a warrior, but the way I've seen you kill, like hells thats going to happen."

Darcia frowned. (You should start hating me now then, bitch.) "But isn't there more to life then just fighting?"

"Not really. From what I've seen, violence makes the world go 'roud."

Darcia's frown deepened. (Are you fucking kidding me?!) "I see..."

"You know, many of those monks says that there is supposed to be a person who is gonna finally end the fighting and bring about peace."

Darcia's frown lightened. (I wonder..) "Do you think that person could be me?"

Darcia's father laughed. "Whaat? Hellla naw!"

Darcia began to give a death glare. (Whats so funny?) "Why not?"

"Like I said, violence is what makes the world go round. I mean, peace is good for a while. But lets face it, when nobody is trying to take over it, Planet Oolong is boring."

Darcia rolled his eyes. (I can't believe this guy is my father) "Um..where's mom?"

"She's at the house. Expect something."

Darcia raised an eyebrow. (Please, don't be a going away party. Especially from this fool.) "Ooooooookaaaaaaaaayy..."

"You should probably go...NOW!" Darcia's father said pushing him in the direction of their home.

Nobody was there however.

_"Typical."_ Darcia thought as she once again cam to his mother.

"None of your friends are here because they fear you sweetie, but I will always love you for who you are."

"Thanks mom." Darcia said as he hugged her.

"And just so you know, I will be the one who will achieve peace and stop this endless war. Just watch me!"

"You will do great things, my son." She said before giving him an orange.

**Another Flashback:**

"So, oh brilliant Vessel, what are you going to do?"

"..."

"Just the price of one village, for an entire country. It seems so easy to do the logical thing, but as alway's, you humans have a weakness for your emotions. I once killed a man that was like you, all I had to do was threaten to kill his wife, and he became as immobile as a stunned rabbit."

"..."

"I see that you're as stunned as one too."

"..I..I.."

"I see that you are having a dilemma. Heh, that seems to happen all the time. Don't worry though, we will give you a maximum of 48 hours to make a decision, or we...hehe...will blow up both the Village and country."

Darcia, who was revealed to be one of the people talking, grew wide eyed. "You wouldn't dare!"

The mysterious woman smiled. "Oh, yes I would, and I would have a damn great time doing it too. By now, your friends and my friends are wondering what your choice will be. And what will it be?"

Darcia couldn't dare look up to face his friends. What would he chose?

"I..I have a deal."

At this everyone became wide eyed. For a full ten seconds no one said a thing.

"Heh, I'll bite. What is this deal?"

"If you promise to leave the country alone, I'll join you..."

The woman was now interested. "Heh, that seems like a fair deal. All right, lets go."

All of Darcia's friends, save for Seal left not believing their eyes. Did Darcia just really betray all of them, for their lives? They wondered what they were going to do next.

**(Hideout)**

Meanwhile Darcia was looking around wondering why he even agreed to do this in the first place.

"I'll like everyone to meet the new Fraccoin, Darcia Muhso. Now the only problem is who to assign her to. Though it looks like he might be strong enough to do things on his own. He is the Vessel after all."

Darcia snorted.

"So, I take it that he is in fair condition?" Another voice was herd. This voice belonged to a man.

"Yes Vill, he is fine, he will become what many would say the perfect weapon." The woman voice said.

"Ah, so I've seen that you've finally woken up, Darcia." Vill said.

"Mmmm...where am I?" Darcia slightly rubbed his head and for the first time, looked at his location.

"You seem to be in pretty bad shape, _Vessel_. My name is Vill, and her name is Tayla. We are just part of the ever so lasting Chimera group." Vill smiled. Darcia said nothing.

"You are going to be assigned into a fraccion. Whose? I don't know, for now follow me. I'm gonna take you to your new room." Tayla said while picking up the paste. Darcia wasn't going to admit it, but it was getting hard having to keep up with her just by walking. "Hey, can you slow down a bit?"

Tayla didn't seem to hear him. "I'm sorry, but I do have more important things I have to do then to escort you to your room."

Darcia scoffed. Was everybody here a bastard?

After about twenty minutes of walking later, the duo arrived at a small room. It was nothing more but your typical average hotel room, the only difference is that the walls were black instead of white. Heh, Darcia didn't know weather to laugh or snort. Talk about feral injustice.

"Um, Tayla, thanks.." But Tayla was long gone.

Darcia sighed. Just how much of this can he take?

Just then a knock was herd on the door. It was Tayla!

"Hey Tayla I-"

"Here is a box, these are your new clothes." Tayla said as she handed a huge box to Darcia. "We don't want you sticking out completely. Now do we?"

Darcia grabbed the box before throwing it across the room. "I don't give a shit."

Tayla frowned. "Put those on, or I will put them on for you!"

Darcia then began to run and quickly picked up the box. "On second thought, I do give a shit."

Darcia then began to dig into the box, forgetting about seeing of Tayla was there.

After getting dressed, Darcia fell onto the bed. "I at least thought, I would've made...a...friend." Darcia mumbled outloud.

Darcia only got about a four-hour nap before she was violently awakened with a painful nudge to the head.

"So, you're the newbe? I'm gonna have fun playin' wit' you!" Came a voice that sounded like a chipmunk on crack.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh' forgot my manners. 'Ha name's Zonnie. You know as in Zonnie from the Pentagon Five."

"You mean Zonnie Davis?" Darcia asked. But before Zonnie could answer, Darcia laughed.

Zonnie's face turned scour. "Whats so funny Vessel?"

"Hahahahaha! Wow...I can't believe that you would even consider yourself to be named after one of the Original Omegas! Thats a laugh. You're mother or father or bald headed granny, or whoever the hell named ya is a stupid retard."

Zonnie tackled Darcia, only to be sent across the room.

"Asshole." Zonnie murmured as he got up. "I was just gonna tell you that you're nee ed for a meeting, but you can forget it."

"You just told me retard."

Zonnie cursed himself for his stupidly. "Whatever. Don't think that for a second just because you are a member of the elite that you are worth any more then the rest of us. You are what everybody here is- a pawn. PAWN."

Darcia sighed. Time to meet up with two mothers. This should get interesting. That was until the meeting was interrupted by some fimialar friends. "What the hell took you guys so long?" Darcia complained. Howerver, it began to get even weirder when Darcia's supposed friend, Seal shot an ice disk at him.

"What the hell Seal? Watch where you're aiming that damn thing!"

Seal didn't look like he had done anything wrong. "You, my friend, are enemy no.1 after the stunt you pulled. And you are banned from the Burda Society forever."

"Would have been banned earlier, asshole." Darcia murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And why is that?" Seal asked turning around.

"Have you forgotten that Vizard's are banned from Burda? I am a Vizard, so therfore, I am banned."

Seal and the rest of Darcia's so called friends began to walk back in the portal seeing that they were clearly outnumbered with Darcia's Rigkun Bushins.

"Should've figured a monster like you would come off the, oh so great Muhso Hrioze and that bitch-whore she called a wife."

And just like that Seal was sent flying all across the building.

"You can talk about me however you want, but don't ever, and I mean EVER INSULT MY MOTHER!"

"You dumbass." Came the voice of Zonnie. "Now look at what you've done! Reinforcements will be here shortly, let them leave they are not worth it."

"I figured that." Darcia mumbled as he left. "Friends, who needs them really?"

**Another Flashback Scene:**

This might just be the big break I need." Zonnie said while surveying the scene. "That guy doesn't look so tough. Even Darcia could Take him!"

Zonnie, a member of the Pentagon five, was also a wonder and rouge nin. Similar to Darcia, Zonnie does as he pleases traveling the world and such, however even with his high profile, Zonnie soon discovered that fame doesn't alway's lead to fortune. Which brings Zonnie here; Capturing Rouge agents for a temporary living.

"I know you're there! I have the vision of an eagle! Come on out and Give me the money! I can do this the easy way or the hard way! Well, you'll still die regardless but do you want your death to be painful or quick? Now hand me the money!" Spoke the bandit that was currently trying to rob Bradford's Bank.

"Well, you can forget it! I'll never let you have my money! I am more than just an old man! Lets see if you can even keep up with me!" Brad shouted as he began to activate his flash steps greatly confusing the bandit.

"What the...No matter As the greatest bandit in all of Phantvest, I bandit Keith will defeat you and put an end to your pathetic misery li-"

Keith was interrupted by a kunai embedded to his abdomen. "Actions speak louder than words, you know. Why don't you pick on someone your own age?" Interrupted a voice. It was Zonnie Davis.

"Ah, Rienagkure's Thunderwolf. Looks like I've hit the jackpot!" Keith said with a maniacal grin.

"What are you talkin' about Keith?" Asked Zonnie.

"Well, it's simple really. After I kill that weakling over there, (points to Brad) I'll capture you and become famous! Imagine the famous Thunderwolf, the most powerful of the Pentagon Five defeated by me? Imagine how famous and rich I'll become! I'll be swimming in mon-"

"Don't count your Chickens before they hatch." Zonnie said while using his Arm talons to cut Keith's Left arm off.

"My arm You jerk!" Keith shouted before trying to run away, he was stopped by the police.

"Thanks young man for getting rid of that pest. So, you are really a member of the pentagon Five?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, you bet!"

"Rienagkure's Thunderwolf. Seesh. What a terrible and great nickname at the same time. So, are you really the most powerful of the five?"

"Well, I don't know all about that..."

"You've credential proved your strength to me today. Say, why are you here anyway's?"

"Well, I'm really here to see about this werewolf sighting in this area. This is the Land of Corn right?"

"Yep. A werewolf sightseeing? Well I've herd about the werewolf. It comes out only at night mostly in the forest. Eats anything up it can get it's beastly paws on, Livestock, veggies, and even people bravely stupid enough to go lookin' for it. You don't mean you want to look for it do ya?"

"Exactly."

"But this, he isn't a normal werewolf."

"What do you mean?"

"It's skin is as hard as steel and it's faster than a Cheetah, not to mention it can fly and breathe flames like a dragon. And besides it's face, it doesn't even look like a normal werewolf!"

Zonnie muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Brad asked.

"Hugh? Oh nothing nothing at all...Well thanks for the info and I've got to go. And if you say is true, then the wolf should be appearing now." Zonnie said while walking away.

"Well okay and Don't forget that if you're really after the wolf to hit him hard!" Brad yelled to a retreating Zonnie. When Zonnie Disappeared, Brad yelled; "Fool."

Meanwhile Zonnie was walking trying to put his thoughts together. '_I think I know who did this. Why is that punk alway's gotta cause harm and destruction to the Fucking world when peace is finally achieved? When I find out that he is the one who's been causing all this commotion...'_

Zonnie's thoughts were stopped by the sound of footprints. "_Who the hell could that be following me?'_ Zonnie walked faster, and the steps sounded faster.

''_Damn it. Still not giving up I see...Time to Use Flash Steps.''_ And after mentally thinking the command, Zonnie began traveling at high speeds. Thinking that he had outran the opponent, Zonnie started to calm down. '_Whoo! Two Hundred Flash steps and I'm already out of breath? Well this is what I get for avoiding battle for over three years. Boy have I've grown weak...'_, Zonnie then picked up a sent. It was the sent of the same person that had ben following him. Before Zonnie could fully attack, an arrow filled with fire was shot by his feet.

"I only know of one person that still uses a bow and arrow...Yuna?" Zonnie called out.

"Nice to see after four years of separation you still know me." She replied. The same affiliating voice what made Zonnie fall in love with her.

"Wha-What are you d-doing here Yu-Yuna? Shouldn't you be, Oh I don't know doing whatever you girls do? Makeup? Pretending to be a Ninja, Heh, practicing Archery with those cheep-ass crossbow and dull arrows?" Replied Zonnie in his Usual tone. After all, Boys who like a certain girl will alway's unnecessary put said girl on Blast as an excuse to be around them more.

"Not a proper way to talk to a girl. Davidson." Yuna snapped back.

"Oh, come on Yuna! Can't you take a Joke, you pussy!"

"I am one, thank you very much!"

"Could' ve fooled me."

"That's it!" Yuna then began forming hand seals at an inhuman speed while shouting, "Katon: Karyū Endan!" Instantly a White flame erupted from Yuna's mouth onward toward Zonnie.

'_Shit! Okay, maybe I pissed her off too much..'_ Zonnie Thought awhile the flames were getting closer to him. Then a lightbulb flicked in his head. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Zonnie was covered in a water wall deflecting Yuna's Fire Release attack.

' _Whoo! That was close, okay lets get down to buisness..'_ Zonnie thought while Yuna was vaguely surprised at His abilities. "Seriously, though Yuna, why are you really here?"

"Heh, the same reason as you. I'm here to see about that Werewolf Sighting." Yuna said while removing an arrow and firing it from her crossbow. "Look out!" Zonnie was saved thanks to Yuna's arrow pinning him to a tree in time to save him from a tentacle.

Zonnie: "What in Hells Name was that?!"

There was a chuckle before the werewolf beast appeared infront of Zonnie. "The names Wolfbane...The leader of all the Garu summonings. Tch, I can't believe you are supposed to be the ones Kit-Sama said to watch out for..You guys are an embarrassment to consider yourselves members of the Pentagon Five."

"Wolfbane... Wait a Minute! Only one person is said to have a contract with Garu summonings, I knew it where is-"

"Right here." Said a voice that sounded mature deep and powerful.

"Darcia." Said an Unsurprising Yuna.

"That's my name. Don't wear it the Fuck out." Darcia replied as he hopped on Wolfbane's head.

"Why are you-"

"Simple. Because I want to. And theres not a single thing You hookers can to about it. Say, where are the other two? Marmaduke(1) and Ryuksheia, or are they cowards like you?"

"Why you, I outta fry you right here and now!" Yuna yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." Replied a clone that appeared behind Yuna. With her Chakra enhanced Strength she delivered a Mighty punch to the clone, and sent it flying through four trees. But surprisingly and what made both Zonnie and Yuna frown, was the fact that the clone did not disperse.

"What the-The clone did not disperse! Why didn't it disperse?"

"Oh thats simple Yuna O'whorea, did you know that by concentrating on the chakra that makes each clone, I can turn the clones into full Blood clones? They are regular shadow clones; capable of doing everything I do, just like perfect clones. The only difference is that you have to ' kill ' the clones for them to disperse. Oh, how I wish I had a camera right now to snap your ugly faces. But I guess I shouldn't get too off task.. Now the first thing is to sport an advantage. Clone If you will please."

"Right!", Darcia's clone began forming purple marks on all tips of his five fingers. With a simple dash of speed he lifted the shirt of Yuna and slammed his fingers into her gut. "Gogyō Fūin!" Zonnie mentally slapped himself as Yuna began to fade into the realms of unconsciousness.

"Guess now there's only one thing to do.." Darcia said before trying to bite Yuna's Neck. But was stopped in the nick of Time by Zonnie.

"That was close. You Wavnd! I'm gonna put a stop to you! Suiton: Suiben!" Water in a rope like fashion erupted from Zonnie's Hands trapping Darcia.

"What the-"

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you. I can also channel Lightning Chakra through these whips thus frying your Pathetic ass like a fish." Howerver soon, Zonnie began to hear the sound of Clapping from behind him.

"Nice, for an ammeter Shonbi. Have you forgotten my shadow clones?" Darcia asked in a mocked tone. "Don't get so overcocky, man. Do you know who I am, let alone what abilities I have? I'm the fuckin' Wyvern Master, the highest rank of any Wyvern Order member when it comes to power that you've ever fought. Seal. Newton. Aang. They are nothing but losers when you compare thier power to mine!"

"That's it! Die Wavnd! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. And I'll even admit that you are stronger then me. But if you think defeating me is gonna be easy, then you're dead ass wrong." Zonnie shouted as he fried the shadow clone and grabbed him in a choke hold. "Now who's Laughing?"

"Oh, just me."

"Whaat?"

"I thought I told you? Have you forgotten my shadow clones? And now for the grand finale! Bunshin Daibakuha(6)."

'_Oh shit_.' Was Zonnie's thought as the two clones near him exploded and left him bloody.

Darcia was about to gloat before he found himself going black. "I would absorb you, but right now I have my own matters to attend to." Was Darcia's Response as everything went Black.

* * *

_**(End Flashback:**__**Naruto's POV Commence**_)

* * *

"What? Why'd you stop?" I ask my previous life whose story was far more interesting then I had originally anticipated.

"I wanted to let you know that I came from a world where the shinobi arts are good but all across the world." Darcia explained to me. "I was a master at Justu, but my original abilities were that of lightning, and I was able to do much so much more and in fact. I think I remind you of me don't I?"

"You do." I uttered but the response was low. So low.

"Family. How I've always wanted a true one. My father just saw me as the one who would continue his family line of being a weapon. My mother left us after father revealed he was never going to change his ways. I never knew my brother or sister, as they died shortly after my birth. And even now, in this village, the family I had created, I feel it missing something, maybe I can find my true family. Just maybe I can...finally be happy."

My eyed widened. "You sound so much like me it's scary."

"I thought so. Just keep those thoughts in mind. Keep them in mind you know..."

"Were you ever afraid of death Darcia?" I decided to ask him. I don't even know how old he is! But I want to see his answer.

"Never. Death is the reason why we live our lives. We should rejoice it and think of it as living anew."

"I guess you're right. Nobody should ever be afraid of death because no matter what you will do it will happen anyway. But, perhaps you should be afraid of your legacy." I say surprising him as he nodded.

"Religion, for the truth, land, hatred, friendship, ideology, peace. Whatever the reason, it is enough to start a personal war."

"And that war is enough to make people turn into monsters." I continue.

"To love means to hate. To hate means to love. The moment you love, you start to hate. The moment you hate, you forget to love."

I don't say anything. Darcia was a really amazing person.

"There are just some things that we have to discover and learn for ourselves."

It all turns black again.

* * *

_**(Begin Flashback again; Third person POV GO):**_

* * *

Darcia appeared seemly in control and looked at his former team mates. Before he could do anything, both Yuna and Zonnie awoke.

"You've suppressed my chakra. I won't be able to walk on water even if my life depended on it," Yuna said as she began to fire an arrow. "But this doesn't mean that I don't have any more tricks.

"Sory 'bout that. Some miscalculations occurred." He replied

"Darcia when did we ever go wrong?"

"You should know, Zonnie. When I needed you the most, you abandoned me. It just shows how much your trust is. I'll forgive you...But I'll never trust you again..ever."

"D, I-"

"Started the party without us? How Raul."

"Shinji, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on a mission halfway across the galaxy!" Yuna exclaimed as she forgot about the arrows.

"Well, when I had gotten rumors that the Totem of the Arnilax Empire was visiting the Land of Corn, I decided to see what he was up to."

"Wait? The dobe is the Totem for the Arnilax Empire?" Zonnie said. Just how many surprises was he going to get today?

"Aww. Don't be mad that I've finally achieved my dream while yours is still in shambles. If it makes you feel any better, maybe you'll become a Kage too. Or not. I've been Totem for over a year now. Gramps Starsuke said that I've earned every bit of it. I would have became Totem sooner, but the council agreed that I should wait until 18 until I rule the empire. So Shinji, what brings you to this intergalactic dump?"

"Nothing much. Shouldn't you be ruling your Empire and not goofing off?"

"Thats why I invented blood clones, dumbass."

"Okay. Stop beating around the bush. You are here for the Cosmic Cube are you not?"

"Wel-"

"Cosmic cube? Whats a cosmic cube?" Yuna interrupted.

"A weapon of mass destruction. But why would you want that? Unless you'd be attacking some village.." Shinji stated.

"To attack and destroy Rienagkure. You know how Chimera's can hold a grudge. And for some other reasons..."

"You just can't be attacking Rienagkure for that reason alone! Let me think...Wait a minute are you-"

"Yes Shingi. I am part of the Resistance."

"Figures. But why would you think that Billy would be on Baal of all places." Zonnie Asked.

"Thats the point, stupid. He's pick a place you would least expect him to be."

"Why did you join a criminal group like that?!" Yuna yelled. She was on the verge of tears.

"I have my reasons." Was all Darcia said before unlocking his talons. He slightly jerked. His talons alway's came through his flesh every time he excludes them. It was a feeling he'd never get used to.

"You know that you're outmatched...And I have spended too much time here. Though, I guess I should leave you with a little present." Darcia put his index and middle fingers on his forehead. '_**Ariagakure'**_.He mentally spoke before in an instant, he was gone. As if he had dissipated into the wind.

"Teleportation. Probably headed back to his home town now." Shinji sighed. ' _The kids gone completely insane. I guess there's no way 'round it. He's got to die_.' Shingi thought.

"I wish you would. Darcia just needs some sense beaten into him. Thats all. Though if he is telling the truth which would be a first especially in this situation, he won't be welcomed back into Baal with hugs and kisses. Infact, he might just start the War of Worlds." Yuna said while trying her best not to shout or cry.

"It's already started! Yuna, there is nothing that we can do! We can only hope that Darcia chooses the right path." Shinji stated.

"So what do we do now?" Zonnie asked.

"Well, you've solved the werewolf mystery. And we haven't really talked yet have we? Why don't you guy's come over to my place for dinner and a night to stay? After all, don't we have a lot of catching up to do?"

"Then it's a deal." Yuna said happily.

**(Shinji's Crib, around 9:00pm)**

After walking for a cupple of minutes, the group finitely reached a huge valley . First was a corn field where several slaves were earthier tending the corn, picking cotton, caring the animals, or just goofing off.

Yuna wanted to ask a question, but something in her mind told her to shut up. "Don't mind them...The house isn't much further." Shinji said. Soon, as promised there was infact a house.

Above the valley was a hill. The hill had a huge blue/Red house on top of it. There was a small quiet stream flowing past the house into the colorful flower bead and then down onto the valley where the slaves worked. After a few more seconds, the gang were finally there and could rest.

"Well, it may not be much, but I hope it's still comfortable for you guys." Shinji said while unlocking and opening the door.

Inside was even more significant and glorious than the outside.

"Damn...Shinji, what the hell do you do for a living?" Zonnie had to ask, while Yuna slapped herself in the face.

"My parents run the biggest and well only corn company in the land of corn. Since the fact that the Land of Corn supplies all the corn, flowers, and cotton for all the five Elemental Nations, it gives us great money. And we're the only company so we don't have any competition. Now I am the one that has inherited the business. Though I still prefer being a solider to all this. I like blood better than corn! I mean it's all Corn, Corn, Corn! Seesh I'm about tired of corn! It's getting on my nerves. Oh well, at least it pay's great money."

"True that." Yuna said.

"So what's going on with you guy's? I haven't seen Marmaduke and Ryukeshia lately. What are they up to?" Shinji said while making a cup of tea.

"Oh, the both of them were assigned a three-year S-Class mission about the War of Worlds all the way to the Andrometa Galaxly." Yuna said sighing.

"Really? What is it about this whole War anyway," Shinji asked sighing. "Want some tea?"

"Thanks," Yuna said while pouring some tea into a white china tea glass. "Hey Zonnie, do you know anything about it?"

"A whole lot. And I have to say, most of it's my fault." Zonnie said while drinking some tea from his own cup.

"What do you mean?" Both Yuna and Shinji asked at the same time.

"...It'll be best if I just start from the top. But promise me that you won't tell anyone else, and if you do at least make it somebody we can trust. This is an S-Ranked No, even higher than that. A Trippe S-Ranked secret so are you ready?"

Both Yuna and Shinji looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay then," Zonnie Took a deep breath. "Do you all recall a guy named Seal and what Darcia did to protect us? It all started Nine Years ago..."

**Cut Scene Another Flashback:**

It was a sunny day. The sun was shining just perfectly as well as the clouds; they were so fluffy and white. The day seemed so perfect. Many villagers were pleasantly enjoying the day. Some soldiers were potraling the grounds while others were goofing off. Yes, today nothing could go wrong.

"Okay, today we are going to announce the missions for the day. Faction Squad's 1,2 and 3, all of your missions requires for you to guard and make sure that our special guest are made comfortable right at home. Squads 4,5,6 and 7, all of you have seemly have successful missions lately, and as for that I give you the chance to practice in the upcoming Delta exams." The leader of Rienagkure said with his pipe stuck in his mouth.

"Finally! I can increase my rank and we get to go on some real missions!"

"Shut Up, Darcia-Baka!" Shouted a Female member of Team 5. She had blonde hair and Green eyes. Embarrass wise, she was even taller than him. "You are going to make us lose the mission!"

"Whatever flat chest."

"Lynette, Kit, stop arguing. Or I will assign you the job of picking bird droppings off of this building."

Darcia and Lynette did stop arguing, but Lynette stepped on Darcia's toe. As retaliation, Darcia pulled her hair.

"So anyway's Gramps, whats with all this preparation?" Darcia asked.

"Well, as you know the famous country Forgakure, we are signing a peace treaty with them. After all we have been hearing upcoming rumors about a war that is supposed to be taking place in this galaxy somewhere between two main powers. We don't know what those two powers are yet, but according to some of our scouts, they are some of the most powerful people in the universe."

"That powerful?" Lynette said.

"Well, I don't see what the problem is, if we just mind our own business nobody's gonna get hurt," Darcia said brushing it off. "Oh, Gramps, what's our mission again?"

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me Kit. Your mission is to practice for the upcoming Delta exams, which will be held in about Two days.

"Two Days?! Why the hell didn't you tell us ahead of time?" All of team 5 said at the same time.

"Because, I don't want to miss the look on your faces. Team 5 dismissed." Jacken said.

All members of team 5 groaned before they left and went their separate way's. Well not exactly..

"Oi, Zonnie-Teme, you wanna train? I'll bet I will be able to give you some tips on not how to get your ass handed to you when the exams start."

"You, give ME lessons? I'm afraid that you'll be the one needing some." Zonnie said as he appeared behind Darcia with his inhuman speed.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that!"

"What's wrong? The next Totem of the Arnilax Empire is scared by his superior team mate?"

"What do you exactly mean by superior? I can kick your ass to the block and back!"

"Oh really?" Was all Zonnie's Response before Darcia found himself on the floor. "What the-How did I get on the floor?"

"You really think that takes a rocket scientist to find out?" Zonnie replied as he helped Darcia up.

"Whatever."

Darcia pretended to not be embarrassed. "Well, I'll see you later I have to go train!"

Zonnie smiled. There was just something about Darcia's Bright smile that always made himself secretly smile.

**Another Flashback Scene:**

Darcia was crying. He had just lost Yuna. The woman he loved with all of his heart.

"_We are Wyvern. The best of the very best. The elite of the elite. We do not mourn. We do not grieve. We move on. So move on. Do not let your son suffer. Find someone who can help you and your family. Remember, it is not the situation itself that makes a person have problems, but how the person reacts to it_."

These words came from Aang the previous life before him.

"_Never lose hope. To lose hope means that you have been defeated. You have given up not only your goal, but life itself. You are Darcia, successor to all of us proud Totem of the Arnilax Empire, and father of a very beautiful son. Don't ever let anyone tell you what your limits are_."

These were the words of Shanks another past life who ruled when piracy was a huge thing in his universe.

**Cut scene again:**

"You're a Avenger and I'm an Omega! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's been for over four-thousand years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!" Darcia was yelling at his ex-friends while preparing a cero. " I normally don't like saying the word deathblow, but here comes the deathblow."

"_**That was your history little one. You see, you have a bigger destiny then you think. You are the 11,000th vessel and legend says that the man who falls on the 11th millennial will finally bring about peace and completely defy fate. Your Training will began soon...Time to wake up."**_

* * *

_**(End of flashback, Naruto's POV Commence!)**_

* * *

I woke up well not really woke up as I was still in my mindscape but once again I was standing in front of Darcia. I was about to ask him how the fuck that had anything t do with me, but then I was woken up by another familiar face.

"Oh hey Sasuke. It's always nice to see you again."

"And you're a man now. You're always full of surprises Naruto." He says with a faint laugh.

"Indeed I am!" I proudly state posing like a cliche superhero.

"Anyway I wanted to tell ya thanks for giving me my rightfully deserved sharingan eyes. I have activated and mastered the Mangeykou and even managed to achieve the eternal once I got that far!"

I hugged him. "So anything big news you have for me today?"

"Nah not really other then the fact I managed to get some of Kakashi's lightning techniques because of the memories of the eye and I kinda stole something."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "You did?"

"Yeah, but it was the Larcima that belonged to Laxus. I was on the quest of becoming the elemental dragon. So far I also have white and shadow Larcima as well. But I was hoping that you would be okay with it since Laxus was your brother after all."

I snorted. "He is no brother of mine. I am glad that you do what you did. Show that fool Natsu what a true dragon slayer is will you?"

Sasuke grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice, man. You don't have to tell me twice."

I nodded. "So what are you planning on doing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Besides preparing for the exams, I think I will just chill. Its a month vacation, lets try to make the most out of it."

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**RTN: Database**_

* * *

**God's Hands**

Summary: The God's Hands are a pair of gloves that were created by the scientist of Merryweather as the Ultimate Weapon. It took over 50 years and over 9.2 Trillion dollars along with a team of one hundred million scientist, engineers and other various professions. Due to the amount of money, resources, and people needed for such a feet Devin claims that these will be the only weapon of it's kind in existence. The God's Hands were embedded with special DNA coding that makes it impossible for anyone other then those who posses the bloodline of the current wielder, Shawna or her family/descendants, or Devin, who is in charge of Merryweather to wield them. If someone who is not any of the above tries to wield them the hands will violently constrict and eventually crush the users hands beyond repair.

Appearance: They are similar to fingerless gloves in a sense but posses a diamond that is faded when not in use but comes to life when in use. (for a better description, think of palkia and diagla in pokemon movie when they were fighting each other and how their hands would light up whenever they were about to attack). The gloves are black and green colored.

Abilities: As the name implies, God's Hands are able to manipulate space and time and fulfill the desires of the wearer. The powers of the gloves is only limited to the imagination of the user. The strength of the powers of the gloves is limited to how strong the user is. These are the abilities that the glove has displayed so far when worn by Shawna:

The ability to pilot mecha without the need for a mecha suit.

Flight (either by levitation or forming wings)

The ability to stick to walls, ceilings and walk on water.

Fire generation

Lightning generation

Acidic touch

Extreme strength (was able to pick up a bus and throw it with ease)

Forming Shields

* * *

**Character: Shawna**

Biography: Not much is known about her background. Lived in the city of Augusta for over a decade. Was homeless for over four years and lived in a house with no electricity or running water six months prior to that. Soon turned to crimes to help get her out of poverty, soon found her purpose and joined the Merryweather company as a way to continue doing what she was doing. Soon she was called to fight in the frontlines of several wars and was severely wounded. But the leader of Merryweather proposed an offer for her to become the latest guena pig for their attempts at creating superhumans. She agrees and part of her wounded body such as her limbs, eyes, and organs were replaced by robot parts. She was taught in all special technology that Merryweather was developing. She was also given the God's Hands special weapons and the rest as you can say, is history.

Age: 25

Relatives: N/A

Appearance: Long black hair that she keeps covered with via hat. Brown eyes that reminds those of chocolate. Used to wear glasses until her eye surgery. Is short even for a female residing at 5'2. Solid body structure. Is of african decent but her skin tone is lighter then most residing on that spectrum.

Outfit: Typically wears grey baggy pants and a long red colored jacket with buttons and zippers. The jacket had no hood.

Personality: Sarcastic, Cynical, and always willing to make a smart remark at the first pertinacity presented. She acts like a scared butterfly; this is how she appears when she is strange to you or anonymous like on the internet, but when you get to know her she is literary the nicest person that you will ever meet. She views loyalty to the extreme and due to so many people backstabbing her it can be hard for her to trust people. But she does appreciate a good laugh and conversation once in a while.

Classification: Human, Cyborg, Pilot

Occupation: Solider, Test Subject

Affiliation: Merryweather

Rank: Knightmen First Class

Abilities: Cyborg Abilities (No need to breathe, can survive in hostile environments, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, extreme pain tolerance, eyes are immune to illusions, eyes can see in 360 degrees, eyes can see much further then a humans) Space and Time manipulation (via God's Hands), superior intelligence, weapons, and hand to hand combat expert, mecha pilot expert

Weapons: God's Hands, Sword, Several Guns, Grenades

Weaknesses: Emotions, she can still be tired out, still has to sleep and eat like a regular human

Quotes: "Don't ever send a man to do a woman's job!"

* * *

**Character: Naruto Dreyar**

Biography: Naruto was born to an uncaring family and for some mysterious reason treated as if she were a monster by the entire village and even countries that she came from. She eventually became the 11,000th host for the Bijuu and soon left the village and became a member of the United Kingdom, or known as the tongue in the Elemental Nations, Rien. From there she has lived a simple and normal life until she meets Don.

Age: 18

Relatives: Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Laxus Namikaze, Erza Uzumaki, Natsu Namikaze, and Menma Uzumaki although she doesn't consider any of these people her family. Unknown parents that adopted her. Jirayia is her sensei and adoptive father. No known spouse.

Appearance: Naruto's gender is unknown as she is capable of shifting into both female and male form. Naruto has long orange colored hair and bright blue eyes although when angered they become snake like. She was six whisker markings on her face; three for each cheek. Her skin tone is sun kissed.

Outfit: Several. Her favorite seems to be an orange colored jumpsuit as well as the typical Merryweather uniform.

Personality: Naruto is optimistic, caring and loyal. But if you end up on her shitlist she will never forgive you and you're likely to suffer a humiliating death. Despite her early life she still has happiness as well as a sense of humor. She will be wiling to do anything for her loved ones as she hopes they would do the same. Naruto doesn't give any resentment towards people that she doesn't have any bond with. As a Merryweather Solider she has done a lot of activities that while many people would puke and vomit she can handle it easily. Besides her friends, what comes next is money as well as a good life to live in piece.

Classification: Bijuu, Sage

Occupation: Solider

Affiliation: Merryweather

Rank: Knightmen First Class

Abilities: The Typical of a Bijuu host (Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Intelligence, Healing, Senses, and Agility; Sixth Sense, Soul Absorption, Venom, The ability to get stronger after beaten really bad in a fight, Chakra Cloak transformations, several others) The Ability to use justu, Sage Mode

Weapons: Bijuutaken (Special Sword), Multiple Guns, Kunai, Shuriken

Weaknesses: Holy and Demonic Weapons, Separation for more then 72 hours became fatal

Quotes: "I don't care who any of these people are, get in my way and you will die!"

* * *

_**Notes**_

* * *

(1)Marmaduke: Heh, Marmaduke as a Pentagon Five? Should have seen that one slapped in your face XD

(2) Pool of water: Well, the after trash from #2 had to go somewhere

* * *

_**and another chapter down. longest one so far. 17k words. it was really hard revising this one as the beginning and most of the flashbacks i had for darcia was written when i was about twelve years old. so fixing some plot holes, tons of spelling errors as well as trying to incorporate into the story was hard work. the God's Hands was a fresh new idea that i couldn't wait to write down! in this universe, i have decided that the crossovers will have characters of marvel and dc comics, previous grand theft auto games prior to V, fairy tail bleach, one piece, ben 10 and naruto and thats it. well i have an idea that i would like to try out i would also like naruto to meet with the gods but that is in the future. in any which way there are so much ideas i have for this fic and i promise that i won't let anyone down this time. note that i will just be using some not all characters and they won't be main characters as those have been the Vessel for the Bijuu. for a cool easter egg, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Urouge, and Aizen, Arceus and Ash Ketchum, were just some of the vessels. actually just think of it this way, every fandom you have watched or read or player or whatever, think of your favorite characters. those characters were indeed bijuu vessels. anyway, next chapter michael deals with the consequences of acting on his anger.**_


	6. VI: everything is broken

_**hugo: hello you stupid audience of fuckers!**_

_**ookyami: why hell to you too!**_

_**hugo: here is a fun fact about me, i started to write when i was in the fifth grade or roughly ten years old. i used to do it in the form of comics. hugo was the first character that i created and i wrote about nine comics with him. they were twenty pages each**_

_**ookyami: interesting...NOT**_

_**hugo: nobody cared what you have to say**_

_**ookyami: implying that anybody is caring about what you have to say about me, smalldick**_

_**hugo: you're an asshole **_

_**ookyami: no. but i fuck assholes and yes there is a **_**_difference_**

_**alpha: OMFG you guys need to stop! and anyway stout up about writing, for i have news about starbucks**_

_**hugo: oooooooh starbucks!**_

_**alpha: be quiet smalldick. if you guys have not tried the caramel you need to. once you go caramel, you never change. **_

_**hugo: hmpf fine i'm out**_

_**alpha: it is the official drink of me...not that i am anybody special but it is delicious**_

_**ookyami: oh alpha**_

_**alpha: and now it's time for current events and random facts! if you didn't know before, you know now! (insert copyright logo thingy). **_

_**alpha: A new government is formed in Lebanon after 10-months of gridlock, Tammam Salam is elected to be Prime Minister. **_

_**ookyami: cool...**_

_**alpha: and now for our facts of the day. According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction.**_

_**ookyami: indeed it is and now that you have an official report on bullshit that nobody doesn't give a fuck about, lets go to the story**_

_**alpha: thank you for whoever gave me two days off to write this **_

* * *

_"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."_

_-Thomas A. Edison_

* * *

_**Michael**_

* * *

_**Chapter VI:**_

_**Everything is Broken**_

* * *

_**Mr. Hudson - Everything is Broken**_

_**Rick Ross - Push it**_

_**Flux Pavilion - Blow The Roof**_

* * *

I give those ungrateful pricks everything that they could want. Money, the newest clothes, gourmet food, sports, the newest video games, and even a hooker or two on the side and this is how they treat me?

Why did I decide that getting involved with that stripper was a good idea?

Why did I decide that having a family, with her no less was a good idea?

Why?

Sometimes I wish things could be different. That I didn't have to fuck over everyone that I know and loved. But life is like that sometimes.

At least my therapist somewhat understands me.

Maybe he is right. Maybe I should give this family a chance. Because it's got to be me thats the whole cause of this right?

I open the door.

"Amanda?" I call there was no answer.

And whats this? Two tennis rackets inside the house?

I go to investigate and I open the door. My world falls apart.

"What the fuck is this?" I shout seeing the tennis coach naked in bed with my wife.

"Listen Michael she came on to me and you know that." He started but I shook my head. What a fucking traitor.

"I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking that when you had your crusty ass dick in her!" I shouted at him and then turned to that woman.

"And you, why am I not surprised? Actually, I'm more angry then I am surprised. Once a hooker always a hooker I say."

And I was telling the truth. My anger right now made me look like a Lion that was about to fuck up a pack to hyena's. Nope, I Michael wasn't having it. I reach out to pull my gun, but then the little fuck jumped out the window.

"Ah, so you wanna play it like that huh?" I say as I ran down the stairs and there who enters the building. God had sent me a present. "Franklin." I say. At least with him being here I wasn't angry anymore. But now I wanted one thing on my mind, that that was revenge.

"Yo, why are you turning up, M? Whats sup? And why did I see a nigga just jump out of your window in third base?" he asked. "That nigga that you just seen was the man who was banging my wife behind my back!"

"Oh shit. Lets get this motherfucker then." Franklin says and I nod and we both run to our car. Before we get there I could have sworn that I herd Amanda say "don't kill him." Hah. She'll be lucky if there is even body remains when I am done with that man.

"Wow I..I don't know what to say." Franklin says as I take the rivers seat.

"You would think that people would try their best to be in a relationship, but NO." I grunt out chasing the car but making sure not to fall off the steep cliffs that we were on.

"Well, shit, a dog shouldn't shit in another dog's kennel."

"Yeah and people have been shitting in my kennel for far too long!"

After saying this I see the coach on the roof of a house.

"So there you are you...you..." I was so angry I couldn't even dish out insults.

"Now Michael listen to me you don't want to do this!" He pleaded but I smiled.

"Hey look what if we used that construction cable from that car?" Franklin pointed out and I rubbed my hands together. I tied the cable to one of the supporting posts of the house and then got back in the drivers seat as I began using the car to pull it down.

"Guess what Kyle? I am the big bad wolf and I am gonna pull you down motherfucker!"

The car jerked forward and the house began crumbling down. I could hear debris falling.

"Lets see if you can ride this wave!"

More stuff began falling down. This time more heavier stuff. One more should do it.

"I hope that was the best sex you had, because it's your last!"

It didn't take long for the whole house to fall to pieces after that. It reminded me of an earthquake. Chairs, windows and everything you could imagine came down. Today was a glorious day. And of course my phone rang and it was Kyle's bitch ass again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Are you stupid? That wasn't my house. I was just hiding there!"

I herd screams for a woman. "We will kill you with our goons you dumb idiot!"

And before long there were armored cars with people shooting at me.

"The fuck? Since when does a tennis coach have the money to hire goons!" Franklin commented as he began shooting at them.

I gulped. "Those goons are not working for the tennis coach."

Two things went through my mind and probably Frank's too at that moment.

Oh shit.

"Can you kill them Frank?" I ask.

"It should be no problem mate!" He tells me as I see him do something funny with his eyes and he was able to shoot all the goons at the same time. What the hell was that all about?

"Can you take me back to my house?" I ask weakly giving him the drivers seat.

"I don't think that is possible." Franklin says as I look up.

"So are you going to fucking explain why the fuck you just pulled my fucking house down?" The man asked. He was mexican. Definitely mexican. And there was his mistress. And goons. A whole lot of fucking goons.

"And who are you?" I decided to go with the smart mouth approach. Just because I am a smartass.

"Who am I? Who am I?" he turns to Franklin. "Whats your name boy?"

"Franklin."

"Drivers License."

And he gives it to him reading it and throwing it back at him. "Well then Franklin, can you educate this idiot on who I am?"

"That man there is Martin Madrazo. A real businessman. Owns about 15% of the entire city. Martin was under a court case and the charges were dropped due to the jurors...going missing."

"Such a smart boy." Martin said and before I knew it I was knocked by a metal baseball bat.

"Now like I said, why the fuck did you pull down my home? Because it's clearly obvious that you don't know who I am."

"I thought that the person who was hiding there was the owner of that house." I weakly said still suffering from pain as I clenched my side where I was hit. Holy fucking shit this hurt.

"And tell me...Michael, did you really think that a tennis coach could afford to live in Vinewood Hills?"

"I was too angry. Wasn't thinking clearly."

"Well, thats fucking obvious. So tell you what, I will forget this whole little thing if you pay for the damages. I am thinking in the...2.5 million range?"

I try my best to nod to him.

"And I will have to stay in a shit hotel until it happens you buffoon." The female says before spitting on me. Well I guess now I have a shower and a phone call to make today. This is fabulous.

They walk away and I slowly get up.

"So what now?" Franklin says to me.

"Well, I have an idea but I need to make a few phone calls. I'll see you later okay?" I tell Franklin and he nods.

I decide to call Amanda and give her hell. She fucking deserves it. (1)

"Amanda? You bitch pick up the phone now!"

"What do you what Michael? And don't act like you don't get you other pussy on the side either."

"At least I am trying to make this work unlike you!"

"Thats what they all say. You don't have to worry about Kyle for he left the entire region of Des Monies."

"Good riddance." I said before hanging up.

Some people never change apparently.

* * *

It was Tuesday I believe and about three days after that incident. I decided to calm down my shaking nerves and decided to watch a movie.

"Take that you cocksucking faggot!" Came to voice of my loving son, Jimmy De Santa.

I turn the TV up but it is of no use to a boy who plays video games and thinks of himself as a gladiator on a rush.

"Yeah, how do you like that? I'm so gonna enjoy raping you, unless you like that sort of thing, then I'll just rape your mom instead!"

Okay that was it. I think it's time for my boy to take a break in video games.

I come up to his room and of course I do it the nice way asking if we could talk but this fat piece of leech money shit decided to flick me off? I do the only thing I was good at. I take the nearest heavy object, and smash it into his television.

"Ah, dad? What the hell?"

"It was the only way I was going to get your attention," I calmly replied.

"By smashing my twenty-two hundred flatscreen tv?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I can always buy you a new one, that is if you earn it back."

"Fireproof, shockproof, you could even access the internet on it..."

"I believe that you spend too much time hooked on your electronics! Lets go on a bike ride, you and me at the pier!"

"Fine...okay dad, yeah lets go...on a...bike...ride." He says as we enter the car and I began to drive.

"God damn it dad what the fuck is wrong with you? You're driving like a goddamn maniac. Is this another way to torture me, or are you so caught up in your attempt of unrepeatable masculinity that you just don't give a shit?"

"If I didn't give a shit I would have left you in that room still crying." Was my reply as he groaned.

"We're here. Get on a bike and lets get this over with." Jimmy said as I payed for my bike as well.

"Tella you what Jimbo, lets see if you can pedal as fast as you talk shit? Who knows if your fat ungrateful ass actually manages to beat me to the marathon finish line, I might buy you a new tv!"

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Well, I guess you won't be getting that new tv after all." I say arrogantly smirking as I cross to the finish line. I clearly won.

"Whatever, dad. You know if you were not so stuck up you could probably see that your dream family is falling apart in front of your own eyes."

"What the hell are your ranting about Jimmy?" I say. This guy sure is a sore loser.

"Your wife cheats and barely tolerates you, your son doesn't want anything to do with you and Tracey, well she will obviously do anything to become famous, get money, and get as far away from you as possible."

Okay, now that caught my eye. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I said, Tracey will do anything for fame, even if it means sleeping with the producers of said show, hell, she is on it's yacht now as we speak. "

Tracey, my baby girl, why. Just why?

"And let me guess, this was all part of the plan to make sure I wouldn't interfere right?" I spat as I took my shirt off and race hear the dock where the yacht was stationed.

"Don't do it dad. She'll never forgive you!"

"Like I care about what she cares about!" I shouted before jumping off and swimming there.

"Tracey!" I yell seeing her humping the filthy producers.

"Dad? What the shit?"

"What the shit? Why the fuck are you letting these men rub their two inch dicks on your body just for your own fifteen minutes of fame?" I shout before taking my anger out on the stereo and throwing it into the ocean.

"You're turning into a whore just like your mother." I spat. Yes the venom was harsh but sometimes when it comes to dealing with kids, especially yours, you have to be harsh.

"We are leaving this soon to be the next incarnation of titanic. NOW." I grab her hand before she could protest and drag her to one of the seasharks that were conveniently attached to the ship.

"What the fuck is that mans problem? Ugh, teach him a lesson for crashing my party." One of the faggots who was dancing with my daughter said.

"No problem Blake." The man said as he got out a Jackal pistol and jumped on another seashark.

"Sorry, no prisoners of war will be allowed today!" I remark as I shoot them in the head killing the both of them instantly.

"See, dad, this is why I will do anything to be away from you, you merciless killer!"

"This merciless killer just saved you from becoming the next victim of a gang rape."

"They are not savages, they are producers!"

"Keep telling yourself that when you have men fucking every opening of your body with their cocks." I retort. "We're at the Pier, get out."

There I see Jimmy who Tracey walks up to and slaps him hard in the face. "You dumbass, how hard is it for you to keep your mouth shut? God, I knew I should have not told you anything, and then you have dad calling me a whore and"

She starts that fake crying shit again. Somebody please help me. Please fucking help me now.

"It's not my fault. Dad wouldn't leave me alone and I had to say something for him to leave me alone."

"Of course, it's my fault, it's always my fucking fault. You ungrateful pieces of shit." I snapped. "Maybe I should let you stay on your video game until you die of a blood clot in your legs because of your inability to fucking move from that sport for days at a time." I said to Jimmy. Then I turn to Tracey. "And you know what, go on ahead and sell your body to have your fifteen minutes of fame. Become the newest dumb blonde bitch that's been fooled by these producers and end up doing porn. See if I give a damn."

I see the two of them left as I sit in a bench on the dock smoking a redwood cigarette.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: POV Changes to Franklin):**_

* * *

My crazy ass auntie thinkin' that she owe the place again. This fuckin' bitch man. And once again she goes out for her fake ass walkin. The bitch probably stops once she is around the corner and goes to some restaurant or something I would love for her if she died.

Things have been really off the edge here lately. I mean, the tension between the Ballas and the Families are growing everyday and I am not sure if I can do this shit anymore. I mean gangbanging is just a temporary hustle until you move on to bigger and better things. People who lived in this lifestyle as if it was permanent…well, they all ended up six feet under forty years early. I don't want to be one of those people. I want to do big things. Get more paper you know. This isn't for me. This house. These clothes and these colors. And probably the notable of them all, these so called friends.

"Hey you remember Franklin right?" I hear Lamar said. I turn around and why am I not surprised more bad news. Stretch is finally out of jail.

"And I see he is still as smart mouthed as ever." He says as if I really could give a fuck about what he has to say.

That asshole is a sneaky traitor. That I know of.

"Whatever." I don't have the time for this shit. I say.

"Are you seriously leaving the Families bro?" Lamar said. "I thought that were were tight homies but I guess not. Stupid nigga."

"Considering every time yo ass was grass I saved yo ass and yet you can't take a damn hint like the stupid nigga you are!" I bellowed out.

Chop was barking, by now my aunt was in the picture what else could possibly go wrong?

"So this is how you treat friends Franklin?"

Tanisha. I am just so lucky.

"Oh have mercy. What the hell do you want?" I barked at her. "I don't have the time for this shit."

"I was just checking up on my family. But it looks like someone doesn't think the same."

"Bitch please. You abandoned me when my life was upside down and instead wanted to go for a nigga that of course had unlimited stacks. Fuckin' gold digger hoe. Get out of my face."

I dismissed her and Stretch seemed amused by the whole scene. "But if it's money, you have to come with us on this deal. I mean drugs will always be in the cut of big shit man. Or are you gonna pussy out on that two?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Lamar groaned. "Why do you always have to make a scene you attention whore ass nigga? Whatever, lets go to Amo-Nation and buy a pump shotgun with a light scope."

"And why the fuck am I the one who has to pay for this shit?" I growl at him.

"Nigga, I have no idea why you are so salty, but can you take the dick out of ya ass and lets do this drug deal, at least for ya boy?"

"I told you that man is a lowlife who is condemned to nothing! I told you!" My aunt was hollering but I have had it. No bullshit today. None.

"Man fuck you, you old ass coot whore. You wish you could walk half a mile without having a fucking heart attack!"

"Why I never! Such disrespect! Your mother-"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER. You just want her house your lecher, I hope one of these sugar daddies catches sight of your fake runnin' so he can give your fake two faced ass syphilis."

I turn to Lamar and Stretch as I leave her in tears. Overdue tears that is. "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah…lets go." Lamar quietly said. Wow. It must be the fucking aplocypse.

After buying the pump shotgun with the flashlight I say, "god, this better not be one of those drug deals that always goes wrong."

"Now is not the time to get paranoid." Lamar said and I simply ignored him.

"Whatever, is this the warehouse?"

"Yeah, that it, lets go inside." Stretch says.

And from there I knew this had to be a setup.

"Are you stupid Lamar? Did you forget that this is the same nigga we tried to kidnap and hold for ransom several days ago? Or is your memory just like your brain, non existent?"

"Listen, my nigga, you need to stop with all of the insults." Lamar stated. "I am sure when we do this drug deal it will put everything behind us."

I glared at Lamar before I herd the engines o the cars pull up.

Wait, these are not cop cars.

"What did I tell you, what did I fucking tell you?" I say as I got my pump shotgun out ready to blow some brains apart.

"You betrayed us, you fool!" Stretch roared as he shot D in the face.

I began shooting through all of the Ballas as much as I can until I hear sirens.

And now come the police. Wait, is that a chopper? Doesn't matter it has to go down. I aim the shotgun hoping it had a well enough range to hit the pilot in charge and it did. The thing comes crashing down into a building.

"Here, we can escape through here." Lamar said as we slide down the stairs into a small forest path that would lead us just a few miles from strawberry.

I steal a car from some unfortunate nigga as I drive all of us back home.

"Like I done said, what did I tell you?" I growl as I go ahead and go inside the house.

"Oh come on Frank, it was a miscalculation."

"Well you better get a new computer then because I am out."

Like I said, the gangster life wasn't for me. And I intend to change that now. I am not sure how I will do it, but I know that my life is better then this.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Michael's POV):**_

* * *

I was outside of a white house in a pretty cool place that I must say. I kind of expected Lester to reside in a run down neighborhood that seemed to be forsaken by the garbageman.

I hear a dog barking in the distance as I knock to the door.

"And who is this?" Was the voice of the intercom. Ah, so I am on surveillance. I give him the middle finger. "You know who it is pal. Let me in."

"And why am I not surprised that you would of course use the signature sarcasm, Michael?" The voice reads back. I hear a buzz and the door opens.

"So hello to you Lester."

"Let me guess, the only reason why you're even here is because you want a favor. I can't say that I am surprised that you are not dead."

"I just have a knack for coming back alive to haunt my friends in their dreams."

Lester snorted. "More like your past is finally catching up with you. I will offer my services for you again, after all I do need another proto chair, but due to you know the old eye for an eye thing, there is something I want you to do."

"And what would that be? An assassination?"

Lester laughed. "Looks like even though it's been nearly a decade you still know me very well. Yeah, thats exactly what this is. Do you know Lifeinvader right?"

"It's only the most popular and obnoxious social networking site there is besides that dammed Bleeter." I say.

"And its founder, Jay Norris, is the most obnoxious of them all. Take this," Lester hands me a backpack. "And go get some youthful clothing at Suburban or whatever and go inside the building. Try not to act completely out of the loop alright?"

"Sure, whatever you say old pal." I say as I leave.

I fucking hate that store. The prices and the clothing there is just not my fucking style. I could help but think that I was going to puke at the sight of this. I am an old man. I should be wearing suits. Not shorts and fucking v neck vests.

"Good luck on your interview!" The store clerk says as I head to the building.

"My name is Michael. Michael De Santa. I am here for an interview." I say.

Whats with people and the need to use intercoms. Paranoid much?

"Come right in, I'll open the doors for you!" She says as a man directs me there.

"Whats sup my man? Are you here for tech support?" He asks me.

"Well um."

"I'll take that as a yes, come fix this shit please, the name is Rickie by the way."

So we eventually walk over to his computer and I am both amazed and repulsed.

"Dude, how much porn sites have you visited? The software says your compo has about 800 viruses."

"Well, besides bang bros, wicked pictures, brazzers, porntube, kitten galore, pleasure paradise, man heaven..." He names about fifty different porn sites and companies as I try my best to exit out of all of the popups.

"Okay okay thats enough, take it easy on the porn sites alright?" I click the run the antivirus and then the popups were gone.

"Thanks man, you're a star!" Rickie says. "So ugh now what?"

"Well, do you have any snacks I can use? I'm starving!"

"Sure, I'll be right back!"

And after that little amusing event I make my way through the testing center in the building where I find the prototype, plants the explosive, and leaves.

"Oh hey there you are do you still want a snack?" Rickie asks me.

"No thanks, I'll just grab something in Burgershot." I say as I leave.

"Alright Lester the deed is done." I say calling him.

"Excellent! Now you're about to witness some spectacular fireworks! Now go home and I want you to watch Norris reveal the prototype on weasel news tv. Don't do anything until you get the sign."

"You never told me what the sign was Lester."

"Oh believe me, you'll know."

I shrug as I drive home. And there was Tracey sitting on my couch.

"Get up." I command her.

"But daddy I was watching that! It's fame or shame!"

"I don't give a damn, you have your own television." I say as she pouts and leaves.

I flip through the channels until I see Norris and the phone.

"Do you like it? This phone is on a whole other level, better then the android, better then the ifruit better then the-"

I bring up my phone and set off the donation. "Bye bye Jay and hello to new opportunities!"

"Look at that! Someone is giving me a phone call, it would be rude of me to ignore it. Hello-"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAT

His entire head explodes and is reduced to a red soup. Mission accomplished. The tv goes to static and I answer Lester's call.

"Nice job. And already his death had earned me triple the profits on the stock market. Guess I can help you out now."

Nice. Some progress after all.

"Okay now what exactly do you need here?" Lester asks me.

"I owe this guy about 2.5 million. Nothing big but just enough."

"I have the ideal place Vangelico Jewel Store. Take me there."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna give you special glasses with cameras inside of them. Every time you want to take a picture just press the small button on them located on top."

"Gotcha." I say as a man opens the store door.

"Okay, take a picture of the alarm system and the vents for me." Lester says through the small microphone. I nod as I walk up to the what looks like it seller.

"Why hello mister. What can we do for you today?"

"I am looking for something for my wife. You know to fix broken amends and all that."

"Well I see. Our most expensive things are located in the front while our bargin items are located in the sides of the store. If you need any help just give me or any other staff member here a call."

"That I will." I say as I look at the alarm system and take a photo of it. Then I turn up and take a quick snapshot of a camera.

"Excellent. Now get out of there and back to the car."

"Now what?"

"Drive around and see if you can find any access to the roof."

"Well," I pause thinking about construction in this area. "There is a building thats doing construction just a few feet away from here. Would that work?" I ask.

Lester paused before agreeing. "That should be perfect. Okay climb up the latter and take a picture of the vent just right below the store. To help you remember know that the construction building is four buildings from it."

And yes. Like a baby animal obeying it's mother. I did that as well.

"Good Job! Now I want you to drive me by the Danell Bro's place and we'll plan there."

"What? A sowing shop?"

Lester made a sound that reminded me of a pig's snout. "Thats exactly why it would be perfect. Nobody would suspect it there."

I just shrugged because he was right.

"So tell me, we have two ways we can go at this; dumb and loud, or smart and subtle."

"The smart and subtle way. I want Eddie Toh, Gustavo Mota, and Paige Harris."

Lester smirked. "Looks like you have indeed grown wiser in your old age. Now...go do whatever you people do and I'll text you to let you know once we're on. And we're going to need costumes, and knockout gas."

I nod as I leave. "I'm on it."

I sigh as I call Franklin. Something about that kid tells me he has great potential. I don't care if it's bad, foolish, or just plain greed. I am going to teach him and help him uncover his potential. If it is the last thing I will do.

"Oh, whassup Michael?"

"Hello Franklin! Listen...

* * *

Knockout gas. Check.

Bugstar suits. Check.

Eddie Toh, Gustavo Mota? Check.

Franklin? Motherfucking checkmate bitches.

It is go time.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, this is your moment! Please, don't make me ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing." I say as we all dress on our uniforms.

"Nigga shut up." Franklin laughed. He puts on his helmet.

"Now the plan is simple. Listen to Lester, and we all might just make a great buck. If things go badly, then you know the drill." I say more serious more time.

"Well if I wasn't being restricted then I could manage this but you all seem like you're fit for the umm job."

"Okay folks here we go initials from here on out! F you're with me! When you have the gas in the vent give us the word. And remember, if you use too much you'll kill them."

Franklin gets out of the car. "Why you always gotta put pressure on a nigga?" He mumbles as he goes to the construction building.

"Hello! Exterminator here!" I hear him shout and before I know it I hear the people from the store pass out faster then a baby after eating milk and cookies.

"Alright guys, you all have 90 seconds so make this count."

And before I know it, I was grabbing jewelry and breaking glass left and right. Soon before I know it I had reached more then the needed 3 million. I scoff. "Now we're talking! Lets see how high we can go!"

I then turn the collected jewels to Franklin. "I trust you brother. Now make a teacher proud."

Before he leaves I see a security person who seemed to be scared shitless.

"You forget a thousand things everyday pal, make sure that this is one of them." And then I knock him out.

He and the hired getaway driver leave. I couldn't help but smile.

"A nice well job done gentlemen." I say as I give them all a toast of wine.

Whats this a phone call?

"Why hello there Dave. Hows it going? Is Steve still soaking up my money?"

"And I see that you are back up to your old antics again. You d realize what happens if Trevor-"

"Trevor is dead. How many times do I have to tell you that? And in any case whats the chance that hes in the same state as me?"

"Your past is coming back to haunt you Michael. Enjoy the fruit now because when it turns sour you won't be laughing."

I dismiss him and hang up and I fill another shot of beverage and give yet another toast.

Past coming back to haunt me? It wishes.

* * *

_**(Scene Change:Treavors POV):**_

* * *

You know the old saying. Your past eventually catches up with ya? I can testify to that. Here I am, sticking my dick inside of this bitch. This pussy was not good in any shape of form. It felt like a 40 year old hookers pussy. Why do I continue to have sex with this woman anyway? Though I guess pissing off Johnny is worth it.

I groan as I unleash my cum in her. Just as I was about to tell her to suck me off, cause god, thats about the only thing she can do right I overhear the news on tv.

"It was really weird the man says, you forget a thousand things everyday pal and make sure this is one of them."

I stopped. Only one person I know says that line and he was good at robbing shit. I stop, zip up my pants, grab and beer and head out.

"Trevor! Have you been with my girl again!" Johnny said.

This fucking biker has gotten on my motherfucking nerves.

"Fuck off." I say.

"Trevor, I tried to warn him." Wade said. Ah, my pal.

"Hey, do you hear me fucking talking to you?" Johnny yells.

I turn to him. Cookies cookies and candy everywhere.

"Aww, whats wrong cowboy, your meth has you feeling down? Are you mad that Ashley is getting all of this dick and you're not? Is that it? Why don't you pull down your pants and lets take a quick wick at it."

"Just, stop messing with my girl and you really hit below the belt! Why Trevor?" He said as he is letting his guard down. I frown. I shove him to the ground, slap a bottle of alcohol to this fags head and then I begin to stomp his head to the vicious ground. Blood, more blood, and even more blood. Finally when I had enough I could see that thanks to my boots I was able to crush his head. I could see bits of his brain.

"Who the fuck are you speaking to? Who? I'm talking to you! Huh?! You fuck!Next time don't get in my fucking face! I just saw a fucking ghost and now I've got to hear your crap?! How do you like being skullfucked? Get up. Get up!"

Heh, looks like I killed him. Oh well there are plenty of other random people.

"Fuck you then." I say as I walk off to my truck and leave a crying Ashley there to morn. I didn't really care what happens to her. Maybe she should go overdose on meth like her price charming. Seems like a fitting fucked up romeo and juliet tale.

"Wade. Michael Townley living in Des Monies. Fine him."

"Well, I have a cousin living there but..."

"I don't want to hear your backtalk, just find the fucker!"

"Okay, but where are we headed?"

"Well now we are gonna have to deal with all of those dammed bikers. Maybe finally expand Trevor Phillips Industries and get rid of the other annoying snarks around Blane."

"I have an idea what if we take Johnny's corpse, bury him in the desert and then maybe silence that Ashley chick."

I may have not liked Ashley and think that she is a whore but I for some reason didn't want to kill her. "And you think it's okay to disrespect women?"

"I am not saying disrespect, I just think that maybe we should kill her."

"You called her a bitch, don't you have a mother?"

"Everyone has mothers, at least one."

Wade, being a naive fool as usual.

"The bikers should be up ahead. For the love of god Trevor don't do anything extra, just take them out." Ron said.

Who does this hefer think he is? Nobody doesn't tell me what to do. I'll show him.

"Hey Trevor, Jon was looking for Ashley. You seen her."

"Oh yes I have, she was on the end of this penis here." I say.

"Johnny is not gonna like it if he finds out you's been messing wit her again."

I hope you are watching this Ron. "Well lets ask him then. Hey, hey cowboy, do you mind that I fucked your old lady! Sorry, what was that? What? No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot? Well, thank you very much, cowboy."

"This better be bullshit!" One of the bikers say as they storm off.

"And the wild goose chase begins. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I shout as I take out the ones on the motorcycle.

"You have any idea where they are goin'?" Wade asks me.

"I have an idea. Now just sit back and relax while daddy goes to work."

Bullets here! Bullets everywhere!

"Well that was fun!" I shout loud and proud. "Now for the grand finale! I say a drowned Ortega!"

"The Azeteca's?" Ron says worried.

"Don't be nervous, nervous Ron, like I said it time that we takeover!"

"Oh boy Trev."

"There is our little piggie! Lets wake him up."

I back up my truck and position it in front of the trailer before I began to ram it downhill.

There I see him. I point a gun to his heart and pull the trigger.

"You're just going full reckless today!" Ron shouted but I brushed him off.

"You guys did good." I say. "Go rest or do whatever you want. I am gonna go check out on something."

"Hey Chef how is it going?" I ask.

"Pretty damn good, those Chinese executives are finally here but so are the Azeteca.

"Well then. It looks like TPI is gonna become an international monopoly!" I said with glee. "Put those two weird people in the freezer while we deal with these punks."

And once again. Bullets here bullets there bullets everywhere! It was like a blood shower!

"Alright my tourist, I think it's time to recommence the tour." I say opening the freezer and letting them out.

"I think we have seen enough." One of them replies.

"Well make sure you come back ans sigh the contract okay? Just ignore the bodies!"

I shake my head as I drive home. At least I got rid of those dammed Azetecas.

But now it was time for me to put a permanent end to the fucking wannabe motorcycle gang.

"They damaged my stuff. They smash up my home. Damage my soul. Look at this...This, this, this, this statue here ofImpotent Rage. This fucking meant more to me than Johnny K meant to anyone! And they smashed it! Those pathetic, midlife crisis, hog-riding, shaven-headed, fruity leather-chap-wearing fucking assholes!"

"I know boss. We'll make em pay."

"Actually, not that you do mention it. I have the perfect idea and plan to do it."

I head to an Amo-Nation store the man looked at me and I got in his face. "You're gonna give me everything I want and you're gonna do it for free!" The store manager nodds as he hands me the sticky bombs, sniper rifle and the pump shotgun.

That what I thought.

I shoot out the guards and the gunmen as well as the lights so that they have no idea I am among them.

"Okay boss the planes are that way we only have a tight shot to do this!"

"Quit being so damn nervous. Anyway I have a better idea then just riding the plane." I say as I lay on my stomach on one of the wings with my pump shotgun and I began to shoot every lost mc member that I can with it.

"How do you like that you assholes? I am taking over this joint and I have something very special instore for you motherfuckers once I am done getting the profits that were yours!"

"Good job boss your plane is right over there." Ron tells me and I nod going there.

"So all we have to do is drop this cargo by the boats and we get the dough?"

"Yeah man, he pays. Better then anyone else in this sorry ass country. I'll talk more about the spit once we're grounded alright?"

"Gotcha boss. I'm not a trained airforce pilot like you."

"Yeah, and just because this airforce pilot had a few screws lose in his head meant he lost out on his job and had to resort to a career of drug trafficking and robbery to get his money." I said with venom.

And while I was still mad about it this life wasn't bad. But I wanted to fly planes from pleasure not to get away from law enforcement all the time.

"Well you have us here and as well as money that comes from this, don't be down, we'll make it in the big life soon enough." Ron said.

"I have a feeling that I'll end up getting killed by people who I foolishly trust soon enough." I groan as I land my plane. "Goodnight Ron, and spend that money as if you were gonna die the next day!"

Speaking of the next day I decide to call Wade.

"Did you find a Michael Townley yet? "

"Nope. There are only two in that place. One is an old man and one is at school. When I asked if I could talk to him the woman threatened to call the police. I am not a child molester Trevor!"

"Wade, I am going to tear off your nutsack and eat it."

"Well I found out something else, a Michael De Santa is the same age, same kids and married to the same woman is in town."

Interesting. So this son of a bitch just basically faked his death and fucked me and Brad over. Well I have a few words to say to that.

"Good, get in and tell me the directions to Flyods house, but we gotta do something first."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Finally putting those dammed Lost MC down for motherfucking good!"

I quietly infiltrate the last Lost hideout as I began to plant sticky bombs on several of their trailers.

"Are you ready to see some fireworks, Wade?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, I love fireworks!"

I smirk as I donate all of the bombs, blowing up all of their trailers. It was an amazing sight.

"Okay now lets get out of here." I say as we drive.

So Michael, this is where dead men come back to life. It's been nearly ten years. Oh but you'll keep for another day or so, huh, old friend? You motherfucking fuck! I grieved for you! You weren't even fucking dead. You were my best friend. Well, old friend, guess who's coming to shit on your doorstep_..._

"Cousin Floyd's apartment is down there." Wade tells me. I nod as I drive there and barge right in.

"Wade? Who is that man?"

"Oh it's Trevor. He is staying in Des Monies until he takes care of business."

"This isn't my apartment! We don't like guests!"

"Oh fuckin' well, now move over because I want to watch tv." I say farting in his face which makes him run to the nearest bathroom where he throws up.

Poor poor Floyd. Dawwwwwww.

* * *

**(Scene Change: Michael's POV):**

* * *

I sigh as I listen to another one of my so called family members bitch about my attitude. "Whatever" I say not really giving a fuck about what they had to say at this point in time.

"Why hello Mickey!" I voice calls from me.

"Trevor?" What the hell?

"You know this dude, M?" Franklin asks

"Nice to see you too and who is this your prostitute! Where did you get the pussy Mickey?"

"Man nigga fuck you." Franklin says as he goes to attack him, but I hold his sleeves to prevent a thing from happening.

"Man why are you even here, to haunt me? To kill me? Money? My wife? Take it all." I sa. I am not joking, Martin texted me that he got the money so I guess there is no point for me to be here or have any left. After all that whore called my wife just blows it as well as my children. How old are they anyway? 19 and 21, it's time for them to fucking go.

"Well I was hoping that you would help me out with a favor. After all you do owe me. But hey, I wouldn't mind fucking your wife. Just to throw salt on the wounds!."

"Oh fuck you Trevor." I say getting ready to call the agency.

"Nah Mickey, you're too much problems to fuck. "Trevor said. "Now I could go on ahead and tell your little friends what you've been up to at a certain Jeweler store..."

"Fine." I had no choice. I mean I really don't want to go to jail and have my entire life fucked by the guy that I did fuck over so I guess I was going to have to do something.

"Let me call one more person. I think she could be of help."

"You called me Michael whats sup?" Naruto appeared looking bored. I already revived the reads up about him being able to change genders so I was not caught off guard when he appeared in his male form.

"Thank god you're here I need to see if you would be interested in forming an alliance with us when we do the next big thing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I know Frank and I somewhat know you, but who is that crazy lunatic here?"

"The name is Trevor! Can I take a shit in your hair?"

"Only if the shit is nice warm and soft." Naruto retorted and Trevor was surprised that he wasn't creeped out or scared of him by now. That indeed was a first.

"What is this Mickey?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed.

"Well lets just say that every one of us are in deep shit. So if we help each other out we can clear each other names." Franklin tried to explain.

"Sounds retarded."

I let out an emotion of defeat.

"But I don't see why not, so what exactly are we doing?"

"Robbing a high tech device that is worth several million from some secret company."

Naruto chuckled. "Sounds like my kind of plan!"

I raised my head in triumph. I knew that I could count on this kid.

"And in any case it looks like our problems have been brought here." He spoke as a whole bunch of henchmen surrounded us.

Naruto simply looked at them before doing something weird with his hands and shouting "Atton: Hōkai." This seemed to make all of the goons stop running and fall to the ground easily. Each one struggled to get up. Then the ginger quietly spoke the word, "Kasai!" Fire erupted from his hands and formed what I believed to be enormous tails. I was beyond amazed at his power. There was no way this boy was human. That I know.

The fire managed to burn all but one goon.

"So tell me goon before I kill you too, who sent you?"

"We were not coming for you but to take those three people right there as they have been causing ruckus." The goon pointed to me, Trevor, and Franklin.

"And who is the person in charge of you?" He asks.

"Devin Weston."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Shōton: Kioku Seisō."

"What did you do?" I asked Naruto.

"Oh erased his memories, he'll be fine."

"Well look at this shit." Trevor says as he skips around everyone doing a dance. "The motherfucking gang is here."

At this Naruto interrupts. "I am not a part of anyone's gang."

"Awww. And here I thought we were becoming friends, good friends!" Trevor said back at him.

"Look, the only reason why we're stuck doing this is because of one person." I say because it needed to be said and we needed to stick to a plan of operations.

"Ah, Devin motherfucking Weston, that son of a bitch that owns all of Merryweather. He is a billionaire soon to be trillionare and owns several other companies as well as shares. Least to say hes not to be fucked with. Actually, I think that he owns roughly about 60 percent of the entire country of Rien now that I think about it. Hell, he even has the local law enforcement eating his ass." Naruto spoke up shaking her head. I was inaugurated by this information.

"How do you know about him so much Naruto?" I ask interested in what he was going to say.

"Because, I work for him." He said as if it was nothing.

"And why do you work for a punk like him?"

"Well, I really don't have a choice. After all he seemed to force Don, the person who was in charge at the time, into um, early retirement."

I was starting to understand this more now. "So then you don't like Devin at all?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hell no. The only reason why I tolerate him is because he knows who my parents are not to mention that he has Don and is doing who knows what to her. And then there is the fact that I like Merryweather as a company, it's just the leader is a rotten apple."

Franklin snickered. "So basically you get paid to kill people?"

Naruto shook his head. "Thats not all but assassination are the main types of missions that I do because I get to use my powers in a way that doesn't really hurt the normal people."

Treavor couldn't help but butt in. "Sounds more like you're working in a corrupt army business."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, but the pay, perks, power, and pussy are all worth it. You know the fantastic four P's of life. Say what you all want but it's not like you all are not saints either."

"True. You're still my homie." Franklin said as he gave Naruto a fist bump. Treavor gave him a nuggie and I nodded in respect towards him. "So does that mean that we're all on the same picture now?" I ask.

"You mean killing Devin Weston? Why of course it is."

I turn to Naruto. "So tell me Naruto, when does your month vacation end?"

"Two more weeks. And then I have to deal with other things."

"What do you mean kid?" Treavor asked him.

"I am going to declare war on the entire five elemental nations."

"What have you lost your goddamn mind?" Franklin says.

"This kid's got balls." Treavor said.

"I think you have officially lost it. Hell, you might be more insane then Trevor." I say adding my two cents in.

Naruto scoffs. "Have you forgotten how powerful I am? I am more then capable of taking on that country by myself but since I have valuable allies it would save me a lot of time and headache. I am doing this for two reasons and two reasons only. One, to have revenge and judgement and the second is to prove myself."

"Prove yourself?" I say. Yeah this kid wasn't bluffing, he was very well on causing Armageddon if he wanted to.

"Because I am destined to completely defy fate. Do you know about Jesus right?"

"Yeah." I say. I mean who doesn't. "But where are you going with this?"

"The legend says that in the 11th lineament he will return and lead the world in which his current reincarnation resides in in peace for a hundred years as well as put the god's and devils who fucked him over in their place."

This was all common knowledge I think. Well not really. Maybe I should pick up a Bible sometime later on today.

But then he smiled. "And guess who his current reincarnation is?"

"Aw hell naw!" Franklin started. "C'mon dawg, seriously?"

Treavor couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, Mickey, I guess you were right about this kid being more insane then me."

But then Naruto's eyes opened up to us and thats when we seen that his eyes resembled a cross. (2)

Creepy.

If I didn't believe in him before, I sure as hell do now.

Franklin held his head as if he was having a mental breakdown and I think I was doing the same.

"This is just too much. I dunno if I can handle this." He repeats over and over again.

"I thought that you were hood Franklin that you could handle anything." And then he turns to me. "And I thought that you said you would do anything to stay alive for your family. But I guess I was wrong..." He starts to walk away before Trevor pulls him to him.

"Your story may not be bullshit, but I am not sure if you honestly care about us. But hey, from what I can decipher, you seem like the perfect man for us! You can fuck shit up and thats all I care about! Well, that and money!"

Naruto laughed. "I think of you all as my friends and I always will. You of all people should know how I feel about loyalty."

"Man, sorry about trippin, homie. Its just so much out of the muthafuckin world shit goin' on I don't know what to believe anymore. But you're legit and I'll just keep it real 100, I hope we continue to be friends." Franklin said.

"Naruto, believe it or not but I have seen crazier shit then this right now. If I can't handle you at your worst, then why should I deserve you at your best?"

Naruto smirked. "Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you all."

Franklin gave Naruto another dap. "What are friends for?"

"I want to give you all a present. Tell me what kind of tattoo design would you like?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm not really into that.." I trail off but Naruto chuckles. "These are not normal. Here let me show you."

He gave me a tattoo of a star on my back and gave Trevor a skull on his upper bosom.

"These Tattoos have special powers." Franklin explained with mine, I can stop time.

I knew that Naruto would be a powerful ally. My instinct never fails.

As Naruto began left the three of us were about to be eventually parted ways as well. I had no idea what my future would be, but then again, whenever I am in a life of crime. Things always seem to get out of hand.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could you know...hang out?" I quietly whisper to the mysterious Merryweather Solider.

Naruto turned to me smiling. "I thought you'd never ask. After all, you still owe me and Franklin a drink."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Franklin asks me and I scoff.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I reply.

"It's still weird and I have a feeling she might do something."

"Thats implying that she isn't doing anything now." I say as I see people surrounding her.

"I don't hear fight or shouts whats going on?" Franklin asks Trevor who seemed to know everything.

"Other then our girl is about to go in a rap battle."

"What?" Franklin says. "First she pops bullets like it's normal and now she's splittin bars?"

"You say it like thats a bad thing." I say now interested."Besides I bet she is fuckin' with the guys anyway and will probably back out."

"I hope not." Trevor remarks.

"And why the fuck not?" Franklin asks.

"Because I betted for her."

And just then the beat began and thats when the moment of truth came on.

"Turn my motherfuckin' mic on  
And I ain't leavin' 'til the motherfuckin' lights on  
This ain't a dick, this a motherfuckin' python  
And if it's war call me, fuck Tyrone  
You know what? It's time for y'all niggas to sit  
Big ass house, no room for bullshit  
Such and such told me, "Chuck, you ain't rich!"  
Well tell such and such they can suck my dick  
Cause I got a lot of sperm if you need it, sperm if you need it  
I made you go crazy for no fuckin' reason  
I beat you pussy niggas up 'til you start bleedin'  
Menstrual cycle, fuck it, go ahead bleach 'em  
Diarrhea, I'm running this shit, I'm just gettin' my laps on  
All my niggas strapped up and y'all pussy niggas got strap-ons  
Bitch we breed this 5-stars, bitch we bleed these 5-stars  
YMCMB, you can come get fucked by 5 stars!  
She ain't got too comfortable, I done made her stupid ass walk home  
I kill the beat the barrel on the yopper round as a motherfuckin' Super Dome  
You know I'm a fuckin' beast, yeah I'm a fuckin' creep  
You could get these 30 clips if you wanna make a scene  
Tune let me off the leash, now I run the fucking streets  
Two fingers in her pussy, then I tell her pussy, "Peace!"  
It's Chuckee, she say, "Yo' name Chuckee?"  
I said, "No, my name's Suck Me!"  
Introduce you to T if your stupid ass lucky  
Fuke roll 'em fat, kinda got my nose stuffy  
All my niggas on gas, Quik Trip  
And all my niggas gon' blast this shit  
See, all y'all niggas doin' bad and shit  
So really I'mma act a fuckin' ass this year  
Trukfit on my neck, that Truk mean I'll truck your ass  
She got junk up in her trunk, I guess it's time to take out the trash  
And you thought this shit was over  
Got paper like a fuckin' school folder  
If her grass ain't cut, get the lawnmower  
Tony, tell them bitches it's Libra gang  
Vocal lessons, let the nina sing  
Before I leave up out this bitch, they gon' know my fuckin' name  
Birdman Jr. Junior! Fuck a dog, bitch I got a puma  
Man these niggas' pussies stink, no wonder why I was smellin' tuna  
Lame ass boys don't want no trouble, pussy niggas just a bunch of suckers  
Smashing all they moms, you could call me a motherfucker  
Man I'm about to act an ass and this shit here? Just a little tease  
Pull big willie out my pants and all them girls say, "Hercules!"  
Bitch I'm livin' B.I.G., my gun is little cease  
If that girl don't pop it off, I'll just skeet right on her weave  
Okay that gold pack in my pocket; I'm like a rag up in a socket?  
And when I cock that nina nine, you better not cock block me  
YM be the shit, I say, "Damn everybody else"  
I be kicking girls out the condo, I got a black belt  
Big bro said, "It's your time nigga"  
You heard what the fuck the man said  
Boy I body these verses, that's why they cost a arm and a leg  
Left that coochie smokin', she gon' fail her drug test  
My chain on freeze, call my shit under arrest  
I'm gone!"

I swear all of our eyes dropped. But she still wasn't done!

"Man all you pussy niggas drive me crazy  
Make me sick to my stomach, I feel nauseated  
All you haters hold hands and jump off a building  
I could still taste her pussy, memorabilia  
Backpack full of artillery  
One me, no equivalent  
These niggas acting like lil bitches  
I don't understand this shit, Like you scribbled it  
Took her clothes, step back and exhibit it  
Then tear her ass up like a parking ticket  
The end of the road is at walking distance  
Have to get that blood off my hands, left the faucet drippin  
In yo face like a airbag in a car collision  
My weed man so consistent  
I'm stayin rich, tryin not to make poor decisions  
Everything I do I plan it out like a solar system  
Nigga if you clumsy you gon slip and fall a victim to me  
Your bitch is sendin' naked pictures to me  
Then she shoot over to my house, I scoot over in a bed  
I shoot off in her mouth then she bit the bullet uh  
Skatin on em like I'm Lil Wayne  
And the weed so strong I can feel veins  
Write it down, take a picture, now I feel framed  
The drugs got me so numb I can't feel ashamed  
And my girl at home with the mood swings  
Girl I gotta make a few runs like Usain  
Wish I had a penny for my thoughts for some loose change  
Hungry niggas going at yo neck for that food chain  
Drop some pills that make me sleepy  
Hoes creep me in they Teepee  
I hope that pussy taste like kiwi  
Hope it's nicer than Tahiti, hopin I could get a freebie  
Leavin a nigga body floatin with a mouth full of seaweed  
With somebody weird backpack, that's E.T  
Snitches give me the heebeegeebees  
I hope they'll disappear, where the fuck is Houdini?  
I got niggas on my side, you got niggas on yo back  
I'mma yell timber, money grow on trees  
Money over queens, fuck you blow me  
I sit back enjoy the breeze, hoes prettier than please  
I don't really do shit but sit back and call the shots  
She poured out her heart, I had it on the rocks  
Red beam on yo head, that's a cherry on top  
You don't wanna keep your cool, I know niggas that'll die uh  
I danced with the devil in my dreams  
When I wake up I still hear the same song  
Make me wanna blow a motherfucker brains out  
Flood warning nigga, I'm about to brainstorm  
Lil nigga I'll take yo main ho, make her call her homegirl, make em share the same dick"

"I think I am in love." Trevor mumbles.

"There is yet another beat that comes on.

"I got old money, take a bath in hundreds  
My way or the highway and I see traffic comin'  
It's Tunechi in this ho, watch them hoes go crazy  
Pass that weed around, like that shit contagious  
And I got news for all these snitches, tell them feds stop bitching  
If pussy lips could talk, I'd go down there like it's whisperin'  
You know life is so uncertain and death is so unwanted  
My navigation system say it's death around the corner  
I got a condo for a stash house, a condo for a stash house  
Get that boy a mirror, so he can watch his damn mouth  
See I get it from Sosa, he got it from Frank  
And Sosa alright, but I'm tryin' to meet Frank  
He said business is well, he ain't got no complaints  
You'll be Batman and I'll be robbin' the bank  
I know I ain't gon' fall, even though I'm power trippin'  
Glass house nigga, you see how I'm livin'  
I know that we the new slaves, I know that we the new age  
Ain't no such thing as too paid.

When we throw a pool party, we put sharks in the pool  
I got Bloods in the cut, so don't throw salt in the wound  
AK wet niggas up, I don't throw water balloons  
Better call the platoon  
If it's fuck it then fuck it, now you speakin' my language  
Put your dead body under them white sheets with no blankets  
I'm so rich I go pour  
Champagne and don't drink it  
Ice on my neck like I fainted  
These are the thoughts of the brainless  
No new friends, we don't talk to strangers  
Man I'm so serious with this pimp shit  
Full clip in my Mac 10  
Ain't no exit out the game, nigga cut off your blinkers  
And if she married I fuck her, if she lonely I fuck her  
If she crazy I love her, y'all just don't understand her  
She say you got it made, I say no I got a butler  
They tell me to turn up, but I'm the knob on the oven  
I got a knife in my pocket if there's a fork in the road  
I'm the man of steel, but I won't say what I stole  
Bring that coke to the stove, and whip it like a new slave  
Whip it like a new slave"

After she was done everybody in the club who was listening to her was applauding and clapping wildly. Hell, I clapped too and I hate rap.

"That was fun." Naruto said as Trevor ran grabbed his stacks of cash and was dancing happily.

"I think I am gonna enjoy being with you guys. I can tell this is the start of the greatest Fantastic Four since that dammed comment."

As we got into the car and I decided to be the courtesy one and drive everyone back home I agreed.

"Hey Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuto." By the way Trevor drawled her name out, I knew he had a crush on her.

How adorable.

"Yes, T?" She said while she was apparently writing in some orange journal.

"What are you doin'?"

"Just writing the latest chapter for the hetai manga Icha Icha Paradise."

"What? You're the author of that?"

"Well, my father wanted me to take up another legacy besides being able to kill people."

"...Can I marry you?"

The start of an interesting friendship and alliance indeed.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

**_Database:_**

**Character: Franklin Clinton**

Biography: Franklin was born in South Los Santos in the year 1988. His parents consists of a father he's never met before and a mother who at some point in his young life became addicted to crack cocaine. As a child, Franklin often heard stories about how his father would physically abuse his mother on occasion, possibly causing her addiction to crack, and eventually leaving her once she was pregnant with Franklin, easily classifying him as a deadbeat father. His mother's addiction eventually led to her death.

Franklin then began to live with his grandmother and grandfather. This is where Franklin met Tonya Wiggins and JB. Despite being constantly spoil by his grandmother, Franklin had decided to take on the role of a street-hustler. One of his first jobs were selling cigarettes along with his friend JB. The scheme was going quite successful up until Franklin's grandfather caught them in the act. In Tonya's words, his grandfather gave chase to both him and JB all around south Los Santos. His grandmother and grandfather later passed away at an unknown time. Franklin moved into a house on Forum Drive alongside his aunt Denisethat was given to them by his late grandmother.

Franklin attended Davis High School along with Lamar Davis,Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins but was expelled due to him being involved in a brawl with his teacher. Around this time he began the life of a gang banger and dope dealer and started committing various crimes such as carjackings and bank robberies, one of which netted him and Lamar two thousand dollars, which was ruined by a dye pack going off on the notes. Franklin's life of petty crime was short lived however and he was eventually arrested in 2008. After he was released from prison he decided to give up his old life in the ghetto.

A few months before the start of his story, Franklin moved beyond the role of ghetto-based street dealer when he began working for Armenian gangster Simeon Yetarian. Yetarian owns a car dealership which acts as a front for a loansharking and extortion business. Yetarian's dealership sells cars to people who can't afford them and when they default on the payments Franklin acts in the role of repossession man and repossesses the cars. As a result of this, he is frequently seen driving aroundLos Santos in many seized sports cars, prior to the missionComplications where he and Lamar are both fired.

Age: 25

Appearance: Franklin has been described as fit and fashion conscious. He is a tall dark skinned man with a bulky body shape showing his strength. He has a sturdy and brod shaped face and has dreads for a typical haircut and prominent eyebrows.

Outfit: He is mostly seen wearing a blue and white button-up shirt, dark blue jeans or black pants with white stripes and a pair of brown or dark yellow boots. In the_"Michael, Trevor and Franklin"_ artwork, he is seen wearing a light yellow plaid button-up shirt and stonewashed blue jeans. He also sported the same outfit in "The Trunk" artwork. He is seen in the "Franklin and Chop" artwork wearing a tank-top, khaki shorts along with a bracelet on his right wrist and a black watch on his right wrist. In "Three's Company," he's seen wearing his L.S. sweater, black jeans and Desert Boots.

Personality: Franklin is described as ambitious but perhaps to a fault and very eager to take on new illegal challenges byDan Houser's description. He is also described as a logical way of showing a young man with a lot of hope, with Dan Houser claiming that this would be a nice contrast from Michael. He also is a person that, even though is being mentored by Michael in crime, mentors Michael in life. This helps build up the Father-Son relationship between the two. Franklin is also much more calmer than both Michael, who has a very short temper, and Trevor, who is practically violent and psychotic. Though Lamar drives him crazy at times, Franklin still cares for his best friend as he saves him from the Ballas with the help of Michael and Trevor during the events of Lamar Down. He is also the same toward Michael and Trevor as he is seen helping them out with most of their problems, like when Amanda cheats on Michael and he and the latter chase after the tennis coach during Marriage Counseling and when he helps Trevor and Michael hunt down the remaining O'Neil brothers during Predator. This however, also leads to other people around him to consider him disloyal, most notably hisAunt Denise, enough for Denise to threaten him by calling the police for setting foot in her yard. Despite what Denise says, Franklin does demonstrate loyalty for people that are close to him and for people who change his life, like Lamar, who is Franklin's best friend, and Michael, who helped him become a "three-bit" gangster, or a high-profile criminal so to speak. Despite not knowing them very well, Franklin also gets along with Michael's family, evident when Jimmy befriends him and when Amanda responds kindly whenever Franklin greets her while she is home. He doesn't seem to get along with Stretch very well, but this is mostly due to Stretch trying to pull Franklin into the life that put him in jail in the first place, and also due to Stretch's reckless and unintelligent personality. Franklin seems to suffer from some degree of Depression/Self-Hatred, because when he's high on Marijuana he often comments how empty and alone he feels. He might regret his decision to become a criminal but is in too deep to just stop. He doesn't seem to be able hand pressure too well; he will complain to Lester that he "can't kill both of'em" instead saving them.

Classification: Human

Occupation: Armed robbery, Drug Dealing, Vehicle Repossession

Affiliation: Dreyar Clan

Abilities: Can stop time, Enhanced Strength, Excellent Driver

Weaknesses: Less skilled in flying and shooting

Weapons: Pump Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Jaguar Pistol

Vehicles: White Buffalo, Green Bagger

Quotes: "Look homie, I don't mind dying, you feel me? But I just wanna die with something that matters."

**Character: Michael De Santa**

Biography: Michael was born in the mid-to-late 1960s, possibly in theMidwest, which would explain why he spent some of his earlier criminal career in North Yankton. As a child, he didn't have the advantages his children have and grew up in the poor environment of a trailer park with his parents, where his father drank alcohol and physically abused him. Michael's father soon abandon him and his mother. He was told an exaggerated amount of stories of why his father left, all of which include but aren't limited to, him skipping town, being hit by an oncoming train or even joining the navy. During his time in high school, Michael was an acclaimed quarterback for an all-state football team. Michael would often put on a well placed performance during games and also had his face in the local newspaper occasionally. However, due to his temperament issues and the constant stream of injures, he was ultimately forced to quit.

As a young adult, Michael eventually became a criminal. He did his first robbery in the outskirts of Carcer City in 1988, where he was able to steal $10,000 from a lesser known franchise. In the same year however, he was arrested twice for unknown reasons. While in prison, Michael was able to master many skills, sometimes through bizarre events, such as learning how to do tattoos by tattooing his name on his cellmate's buttocks. Despite his failures and shortcomings, Michael perfected his criminal skills to the point where he was one of the FIB's Most Wanted Criminals in America.

In 1993, Michael met Trevor Philips while escorting cargo. The deal went somewhat abominably but Michael was able to notice that they work well together: the latter and his friend, Lester Crest would plan out details for multi-layered jobs while Trevor would help execute them. After some brief convincing words, he and Trevor created an uneasy partnership with each other. Trevor soon established a chagrined friendship with Michael as well. They were both somewhat successful at their profession, but Michael claims that they were always impecunious and constantly on the run from the law; Trevor's rage issues would cause him to murder someone in broad daylight and Michael's circumspection and foresight would cause him and Trevor to skip town after completing a job.

Michael met his future wife Amanda at a strip joint in the same year - she was a stripper at the time. Using his criminal proceeds, Michael was even able to buy Amanda some breast implants, which would help with her stripping as well as her days as a hooker. This led to Michael creating his own prostitution racket. After Michael and Amanda fell in love and lust, Amanda became pregnant with their two children Jimmy and Tracey while living in a trailer park in the Midwest. A few months later, they were married. Michael, began to see that he had a lot more to lose if he was ever killed or imprisoned and started to keep to himself over time as a criminal - much to Trevor's annoyance. A few years later, Michael and Trevor began working with Brad Snider. Michael and Brad would never show any empathy for each other and would often express distaste or distrust when working together.

At some point in 2004, Michael met FIB agent Dave Norton. Michael struck a deal with Norton to give Trevor up to the FIB and fake his death in the process, in exchange for a cut of his accumulated millions and letting Norton "kill" him in the upcoming bank heist in Ludendorff, North Yankton - a move that would make Norton's career as the agent who took down the "Most Wanted Man in America". The staged robbery, however, turned out to be a disaster; after Trevor murdered a guard, he, Michael and Brad were ambushed by over a dozen police officers ready to arrest or kill them. During the getaway, their driver was killed by pursuing police; Michael took the wheel and drove the crew to the ambush spot he and Norton had agreed on, where he claimed there was an escape chopper waiting.

However, things yet again deviated from their plan when Brad was accidentally shot by Norton (later succumbing to his wounds) after he walked in front of Trevor. Michael took the second bullet as planned - although the lack of a visible wound or blood loss implies that Dave intentionally missed him, or he was wearing a bullet proof vest and acted as if he believed the wound was fatal, imploring Trevor to leave him behind. Enraged beyond sense, Trevor proceeded to massacre numerous police officers before barely escaping the ambush (to Michael's chagrin) with his life.

After the incident, Michael Townley was pronounced dead. True to his word, Dave arranged for Michael to receive a comfortable stipend and a relocation to a large Los Santos mansion in Rockford Hills, where he and his family lived under the surname "De Santa" (a longtime alias of Michael's); thus, Michael received an off-the-books way to safely retire from his former criminal life and spend time with his wife and kids in exchange for a monthly five-figure "hush money" payment to Norton in exchange for his silence.

Age: 45

Appearance: Michael is a Caucasian male in his mid-40s, with grayish black hair and light green eyes. In official artwork, he is shown to have blue eyes. His default appearance is a cleft chin with a Lexington hairstyle and a short stubble around his face. Michael's physique is thicker and more heavily built than the likes of Trevor and Franklin, having burly and veiny arms and legs. This most certainly comes from his time as a quarterback and his stint in prison. Although Michael isn't obese or out of shape, many people around him will occasionally make fun of his rather large midsection, such as Jimmy and Trevor or at many times, even himself. Michael's movement is also much more slower than Franklin and Trevor's, as he's much older and on top of the fact that his ten year retirement from crime has forced him to not be as physically active as the other two.

Outfit: Michael's initial wardrobe sets him with gray two-piece suit without tie and casual attires like beach shorts with sandals or polo shirts. His gray suit is his default outfit used in most of his artworks and concept arts. He shows approval as he's trying out outfits at Ponsonby's, opposite to the clear disdain of buying items from Suburban or Binco.

Personality: Michael is a very complex person, even confused by his "good and evil" personality. He has a darker and violent side to him. He has an exceptionally short temper, which fills him with rage and causes him to not think at times. One example would be where he caught Amanda having an affair with her tennis coach. He chases the coach to a mansion and pulls it off a hillside thinking it was the coaches', (however, nearly everyone around Michael (except Franklin), including the tennis coach himself, knew that the mansion was too expensive for him to afford on his salary). Another example would be Michael smashing Jimmy's flat screen television after the latter rudely told him to leave his room.

Michael is highly egotistical; he'll often complain about his own well being and safety, rather than his team mates, before doing a dangerous and life threatening mission as well as doing the same when someone doesn't support him, his decisions and/or criticizes him. One example would be the arguments that he has with Amanda, as she'll often criticize him for his rude and conceited behavior, to which Michael will arrogantly bring up the fact that he was the one who made their lives a lot more wealthy with the decisions he made. Another example would be how he criticizes Trevor for calling Franklin to help him out with murdering the O'Neal brothers, Trevor himself stated that Michael only thought about himself instead of the trouble.

He is also very sarcastic, as he constantly made snarky remarks about Trevor's meth lab. After the two men pick a quarrel with each other, Michael angrily contends that sarcasm is the one thing he can use, as he doesn't have many things left in this world. Furthermore, Michael easily makes bad judgement calls, such as him expecting almost everyone he works for to pay him or his friends, like Devin Weston or Martin Madrazo, only to be betrayed or screwed over in the end. He also has a large willingness to make large moral compromises, one example for each of the two being his deal with the FIB. The latter demonstrates much hypocrisy, as he'll often criticize Trevor for his ability to kill and thieve at his own pleasure without remorse, even though he does exactly the same thing.

Another trait that plagues the latter's personality is his ability to be dishonest or vaguely admit the truth with much ease; whenever Trevor brings up a subject involving Brad, Michael will often change the topic and once Trevor immediately realizes that Brad is dead, Michael continued to make lies about his grave being empty instead of it actually containing the former's corpse. He is also massively dishonest with himself on occasion, the biggest lie would be that he constantly tells himself that giving up everything and everyone he knew in his previous life so that he can join the witness protection program was worth it.

Despite all of the negatives, Michael does possess a good side to his personality. Such as him being a very considerate individual, as he paid Franklin for doing what he was forced to do and drive through the front of his boss' business, even though the latter broke into Michael's mansion. Despite all the problems he has in his family, he dearly loves them but is frequently angered with Tracey's social life, Jimmy being jobless, lazy and a video game addict and Amanda spending most of his money and cheating on him. However, after reuniting with his family, Michael's family issues slowly started to dissolve.

It should also be noted that it's very clear that Michael cares for his friends more than he shows. If you choose to kill Trevor in the end Michael will stop hanging out with Franklin because he is devastated by Trevor's death. If you choose to kill Michael, his extremely aggressive behavior towards Franklin shows that he loved him as a friend and can't believe Franklin didn't feel the same.

Michael, being the opposite of Trevor, is thorough and rational when it comes to crime. This makes the others leave him to the planning and leading of robberies and missions, as he is usually the one to come up with a plan to a heist, alongside Lester. He also shows consideration for people caught up in robberies, an example is that, if you choose to impose as guards for the Union Depository heist, he'll give the guard he blackmailed a bar of gold for helping them get past security.

Michael will also always put his family's safety above anything else, going as far as to make a moral compromise with the FIB to ensure his family was not in danger. When Trevor first came back to find Michael in his house, Michael immediately put himself in front of Jimmy, not knowing what Trevor was going to do. WhenDevin Weston sent Merry Weather to Michael's house to kill his family, Michael instantly abandoned his movie premiere to engage the hostile forces, rescue his family and subsequently move them to a new location. Michael's care about his family is finally reciprocated by Amanda towards the end of the game, at which time she makes him promise not to get killed.

Towards the end of the game, Michael has started to accept his borderline-sociopath personality, with him stating in the final cutscene of the Deathwish ending that he still hates himself, but at least he knows the words for it. Michael has also started to work on his anger issues when his family came back. This can be shown when hanging out with friends, Michael will have appeared to have become more calm and passive when insulted by Trevor. One example is where Trevor calls Michael "fake and plastic," like Los Santos, to which Michael agrees to, albeit while commenting sarcastically about Trevor's "normal" behavior. Michael will also begin to show a large amount of regret due to the decisions he's made. This is evident when he hangs out with Franklin; he expressed great distaste for his decision to join the witness protection program, seeing as the decision itself was hollow and only created more problems as well as causing much more hatred for not only for himself but the people around him as well.

Classification: Human,

Occupation: Armed Robbery (Retired), Film Producer

Affiliation: Dreyar Clan

Abilities: Expert Marksman, Master Strategist, Camouflage generation

Weaknesses: He lies a lot, His family relationships

Weapons: AK-47, AK-96

Vehicles: Black Tailgater, Red Premier (rental), Blue Asea (rental), Scorcher

Quotes: "I pay you to listen to my problems. I'm rich. I'm miserable. Half the time, my kids can't stand me. The other half, my wife is cheating on me. I kill people without remorse, Doc. Hell, I'm pretty average for this town, really."

**Character: Trevor Phillips:**

Biography: What is known of Trevor's background comes from Trevor's own words.

Trevor was born and raised in Canada, near the Canada/United States border. In a conversation with Franklin while hanging out, he claims he "grew up in five states, two countries, fourteen different homes, eight fathers, three care homes, two correctional facilities, one beautiful, damaged flower of a mother" and has "served time, my country, your country and myself". Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society (notably, it is implied that he, in a fit of rage, sodomized his hockey coach with a hockey stick). His father was abusive towards him, while his mother was overbearing and treated him with condescension. When he was a child, his father abandoned him in a shopping mall. He later burned down the mall in retaliation. Trevor has had some formal education, as he mentions during police chases that he took a night class in criminal law. Later in his life, Trevor discovered that he had a talent for flying jets. He enlisted in the military to pilot fighter jets, but several days prior of completing his training, he was discharged due to his mental instability.

After being discharged, Trevor committed petty crimes with no particular goal in mind. He admits to Lamar that he never committed any serious crimes until he met Michael. They first met each other while escorting cargo across the border. Trevor himself claimed that the money he was receiving for the job was good along with the fact that at the time he did not **"**know enough to check references**"**. While waiting on the runway to meet their employers, Trevor sees not one, but two dust trails coming up the road, despite the fact that he was told there would be one person meeting them. As the second guy drives through the gate, the second driver begins yelling at Michael. Trevor gets close to him, shoots off a flare gun he was carrying at the moment into the second mans eye, killing him. He and Michael both dump the body into a lake after landing the plane. Trevor stated that going through the turn of events was horrible, as the flare was still burning from the inside of his head as they dropped him off, disgusting to the point that Trevor and Michael threw up after landing the plane since the dead man's stench was still inside the cockpit. After the incident Michael and Trevor became close friends.

His first job involved robbing a place that cashed checks, however the clerk turned out to be someone who knew Trevor, resulting in a positive ID, which landed him a sentence of six months in prison, of which he served four. Over time, Trevor and Michael's friendship continued to grow, although Michael's developing relationship with a stripper, Amanda, created some friction between them, due to Amanda's outspoken dislike of Trevor. In spite of this, Trevor developed surprisingly friendly relationships with the couple's children, who consider him their uncle, although Jimmy is understandably nervous around Trevor.

Trevor and Michael's partnership remained fruitful, until they undertook an ill-fated heist in 2004, alongside an accomplice of theirs, Brad Snider, in North Yankton. The heist initially ran relatively smoothly until the trio entered the rural town of Ludendorff. Unfortunately, Michael did not cross the tracks in time, and their escape car was hit by a train and was wrecked. Despite being too far from the helicopter, Michael insisted they stick to the plan, and they continued walking towards their helicopter. They were then ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton, who fired at the trio, killing Brad and injuring Michael. Trevor refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police until a wounded Michael told him to save himself, and Trevor reluctantly made his escape.

As a result of the failed heist, both Trevor and Michael mistakenly believed the other one to be dead. Trevor managed to evade the police for several years and make a new life for himself in the rural town of Sandy Shores, San Andreas. There, he founded a small criminal business with his new-found partners Ron Jakowski - a paranoid conspiracy theorist, Wade Hebert - a juggalo, and Chef - a meth cook. The business was named Trevor Philips Enterprises, which specializes in gun smuggling and the manufacturing and selling of crystal meth. During Trevor's time in Sandy Shores, he affiliated himself with high-ranking members of The Lost MC, including the club's leader, Johnny Klebitz. However, their relationship was strained, as Trevor would occasionally have sex with Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley Butler, much to Johnny's understandable vexation.

Age: 44

Appearance: He also has several cuts on his face along with several tattoos including one along his neck featuring a dotted line and the words "CUT HERE," and a memorial tattoo for Michael on his shoulder, as well as a flying bird behind his ear. Trevor has a visible scar on his abdomen from what looks to be a knife wound. Trevor also has numerous sores or boils over his lower stomach and back, likely from his drug addictions. Also, in some screenshots and during the second _Grand Theft Auto V_ trailer, he is seen wearing a calculator watch on his left wrist. Trevor is average when it comes to weight and build. During the Prologue mission, which took place 9 years before the game's events, Trevor sports a different appearance. He isn't bald (although his hairline has started to retreat and there's a small bald spot on the back of his head), has a mullet covering his entire back of the neck, and sports a mustache. These facial features can be purchased at Barbers around Los Santos, although Trevor will still look bald with the mullet, like all his hair options. He also lacks his "CUT HERE" tato

Outfit: He is frequently seen wearing a plain and dirty white v-neck, ripped up dirty blue jeans or sweat pants and a pair of black boots to match. He is seen in one screenshot with a different outfit on - a jean jacket with a half buttoned up shirt along with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans. He seems fond in buying cheap clothing from Binco and the Discount Shop, while he shows total disdain in buying clothes from Ponsonby's.

Personality: Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, sociopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a psychopathic and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is like this, he is honest about it and will never show hypocrisy. He has his own charm along with his own principles. However, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he seems and is still too horrible to be a hero of any kind. He is also quite insecure about being born in Canada, and takes offense to people mocking his accent. Almost all of the Rampages are caused by Trevor flying into rage over being mocked over his Canadian accent. During a mission, Ron asks Trevor about his business dealings in Canada, resulting in Trevor getting defensive and demands for Ron to clarify. Ron hastily corrects himself by asking about Trevor's business dealings in North Yankton "along the Canadian border", defusing a possible violent outburst from Trevor, thus showing his insecurity for being Canadian.

Trevor's mere presence always puts others on edge due to his extremely short temper and unpredictable, impulsive behaviour. Ron, who is one of Trevor's friends and an unlikely one at that, is constantly terrified of him and frequently tries to appease Trevor whenever he can, especially if he is close to getting angry. Michael is also wary of him when they reunite, stepping in front of his son to protect him. Despite Ron's fear and Trevor's psychopathic behaviour, they do seem to show a level of trust to each other as Trevor usually tasks Ron to do a few missions for him such as blowing up the Lost MC fuel tank and helping him drop off cargo via a plane, as well as running Trevor Philips Enterprises in his absence. Wade, another friend, is equally scared of Trevor. Though Trevor torments and punches Wade often, this bullying extends to his cousin, Floyd, as well. In the Merryweather Heist, he gets angry quickly when his score is compromised. In the offshore ending, he gets so angry that he rams his face onto a wooden board and repeatedly smashes his face on it.

Out the three protagonists, Trevor can be said to be a true sociopath if not a borderline psychopath, as he easily kills with no remorse, has the typical parental issues (abandoned by his father and sensitive about his mother), is a pyromaniac and frequently abducts people and takes them to the Altruist Cultwhich he calls his "friends in the mountains". The cult in question is implied to be made up of cannibalistic killers which Trevor is aware of. When Trevor kills Johnny, he demands that Johnny get up to face him, apparently unaware that he killed him. It is extremely unlikely that he cared though due to his plans to get rid of The Lost and how enraged he was with Johnny. Nevertheless Trevor quickly moves on and makes a joke out of the blood and brain tissue on his shoe. In conflict with this behaviour however, is his protectiveness of Michael's family and his apparent grief when he thought Michael was dead, which shows a level of emotion not common in most sociopaths as they usually have little to no positive emotions for other people. In addition to this he refused to leave Michael in the prologue, while he was on the ground after being shot. Trevor seems to only care about the people very close to him and he can be truly loyal to them, which specifically includes his mother, Patricia Madrazo, Maude, Michael, and later on even Franklin. Brad's death affected him harshly, leaving him to blame Michael for what happened nine years ago back in North Yankton.

In contrast with his heavily sociopathic behaviour, he has shown many times how needy he is for love and care. He tells Michael repeatedly how much he mourned him, to the point that he got a tattoo with his name on it. As he was being confronted by Floyd and Debra, he told them how much he wanted to be with them. His relationship with Patricia was also a display of true love and, in his words, he enjoyed a lot the time spent with her.

Despite his weak relationship with Amanda and having a strained friendship with Michael, Trevor surprisingly cares for Jimmy and Tracey, viewing them as surrogate niece and nephew. Evidence of his caring is chasingLazlow Jones when he does a sexual pose against Tracey as she performs a stripper-like dance and forcing him to take off his pants and dance in his underwear. Also, he will not allow Jimmy to drink alcohol when hanging out with him.

Trevor also seems to sometimes dwell on respect. When Wade calls Ashley a bitch, Trevor tells him it's not funny and asks him if he has a mother (probably due to his sensitivity about his own mother). He also often tells some of his friends to show some respect to himself, and also sometimes even others. When Wade is covered in what seems like waste, Wade's cousin suggests to call the heist off, but Trevor responds by telling him to respect Wade for what he went through and so he should carry on with the heist.

Trevor uses threats of sexual violence in order to show his dominance over other men, as well as enjoying making them uncomfortable. Many of his sarcastic remarks have been misinterpreted as sincere statements by players. He seems to take it a step further with Floyd, as there are many things that suggest a sexual relationship. Notably, if the player switches to Trevor during his stay at Floyd's condo, sometimes Trevor can be seen looking over Floyd as he lays in the fetal position wearing women's clothing, uttering an apology to Debra while sobbing. However this could just be Trevor showing his dominance by humiliating Floyd. Also, if the player chooses to catch Ralph Ostrowski, Trevor implies that he sexually abused men while in prison. It should be noted that this behaviour is only present when in the presence of weak people such as Ron, Wade, Floyd, and a meth addicted Johnny Klebtiz.

Trevor has showed a lot of hints that he feels sexual attraction towards men too, besides his normal sexual dominant behavior towards weaker men. He showed certain interests in the _stag do running man_ random encounter. In the mission I Fought The Law, Trevor touches the private parts of one of the guys as he's dressed as a police man. During a drink outing with Franklin, he admits he already have done fellatio on men (_I'd rather suck a dick than smoke weed... and trust me, I've done both!_). In another conversation during an outing with Michael and Franklin at the same, time, he admits he's bisexual after Clinton asked him whether he's gay or not.

Classification: Human

Occupation: Armed robbery, Gun running, Drug dealing

Affiliation: Dreyar Clan

Abilities: Rage Form, Unpredictability, Skilled Pilot

Weaknesses: His mental instability

Weapons: Sticky Bombs, Stun Gun, several firearms

Vehicles: Red Bodhi, Blazer, Red Faggio, Frogger

Quotes: "Pants down, dick out!".

**Update: Naruto Uzumaki:**

Vehicles: Orange Ninja Motorcycle

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

**Daily Rag Newspaper:**

"_One of the famous hillside stilt houses of Vinewood came crashing down to earth yesterday in an incident that has police claiming foul play. The house, which is registered to a Mexican holding company, fell down the hillside. Some eyewitness reports claim they felt some kind of local earthquake, while others said they saw two men trying to pull the house down. Insurance investigators have been at the site since this morning trying to figure out what happened. One told us "we will figure out what happened". Stilt houses, mostly built in the late 1950s and 1960s have been popular stops on Los Santos architecture tours, and this home, designed and built by legendary émigré architect Tueton for his Finnish movie star mistress, was considered a particularly fine specimen. Rebuilding costs are estimated at between one and three million dollars._"

**Lifeinvader Posts:**

Kyle Chavis - "_Listen bud, sorry again. Not cool. Again, goes without saying that I'll comp the session. No hard feelings I hope._"

Amanda De Santa - "_Don't blame Kyle. I thought we had an understanding? It can't be one rule for you and another for me. What about those three charges to Honkers last month? You think I don't look at the bank statements? Anyway, let's move on... you know, for the kids and all that._"

**Bleeter Posts:**

rockford_privatetennis - "_I've had it with jealous husbands. Maybe if you took your mid life crisis out on the gym instead of me, bud, your wife might actually want to sleep with you._"

VinewoodLionel67 - "_What the hell is wrong with people today? A couple of guys just literally pulled an entire house off its stilts in the Hills!_"

* * *

**Lifeinvader Posts**

Jimmy De Santa - "_So seriously is the new TV situation? Because this needs to get rectified like asap._"Tracey De Santa - "_I hate you. How could you embarrass me like that? Why do you have to be such a fucking caveman? A couple of the guys on that yacht were legitimate industry people. Are you trying to ruin the rest of my life? Do anything like that again and i really will get into porn just to punish you._"

Jimmy De Santa - "_Good hanging out today at Vespucci Beach, pop. I think. Although i'm kind of weirded out by it. And i have these scary pains in my thighs. Let's just do something inside next time where my glandular issues and your anger issues won't get us in trouble?_"

**Bleeter Posts**

tummytodd_92 - "_wtf 2 lunatics on seasharks shootin at each other in the vespucci canals and cant get my phone out in time to take a pic!_"

footlong_freddie - "_Talk about buzzkill. Crazy dude crashed the yacht like some fucking pirate and made off with his daughter on our Seashark! Just getting her warmed up too._"

* * *

**Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper**

"_Something went very wrong as a drug deal at a recycling plant in La Puerta descended in to a violent shootout, leaving several gang members dead and police confused as to what has caused these recent upserge in extreme gang crime. The dead mostly seemed to be affiliated with the notorious Ballas gang. If this was an internecine struggle between different "sets" within the gang, or part of the Balllas eternal struggle with The Families, or a falling out with another of the city's many street gangs, is at this point unclear. The LSPD called for additional funding to look into the program and potentially restart some of their long since discredited anti-gang programs. Vinewood has applied for the movie rights to yesterday's events._"

**Lifeinvader Post**_**s**_

Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "_Whats this about you saying i set you up? Keep runnin your mouth like that you gonna take a fall._"

Lamar Davis - "_Me, you and Stretch back in business! CGF makin it count baby!_

"Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "_That shit at the warehouse today that's what happens when you try to be something you're not. Don't try to run before you can walk especially in shoes that you aint big enough to fill yet._"

**Bleeter Posts**

recyclehugo17 - "_omfg insane shootout at the warehouse in rogers junkyard guy here says its ballas and families shit again sum wars never end._"

* * *

**Weazel News Newspaper**

"_Viewers were horrified yesterday to witness the worst act of corporate espionage in American history. Jay Norris, the controversial, outspoken champion of openness and data mining had his data mined all over the stage when his head was blown off while giving a keynote speech at a shareholder meeting at the Vinewood Bowl, in Vinewood Los Santos. Mr. Norris, CEO and founder of social networking site Lifeinvader had made many enemies in his rise to the top, but nobody thought he was a likely assassination target. He had recently been championing the rights of companies to share and use data as they saw fit more freely. He had also helped block proposed legislation to regulate the use of sourced labor, arguing that is "un-American of us to tell foreigners how many hours a mature 12 years old should work, or what their minimum wage should be. In some countries you can live very well on 35 cents a day." He was demonstrating the company's much hyped Lifeinvader "docking" smart phone when his head was blown off, killing him instantly."_

**Lifeinvader Posts**

Lester Crest - "_Wow, you really made yourself hard to find with the whole family on here."_

Lester Crest - "_Ok, I'd say you've atoned for that decade of poor friendship. How ironic we're both on Lifeinvader? To soon?"_

Hayden Dubose -_ "I was driving through Vinewood earlier and saw a guy dressed like a moronic teenager who looked the spit of you! I must be going crazy!"_

**Bleeter Posts**

wibblyhymen - _"RIP Jay Norris. This is a tragic day for social media. I am having a minute of silence om my Lifeinvader page and posting on Bleeter instead."_

baconandexactly - _"PLZ tell me Bleeter isn't responsible for Jay Norris' death. I can't take it. Don't make me choose."_

LesterC - _"I hear Jay Norris's funeral will be free, restricted access, minimal design, with guest-targeted advertising."_

* * *

**Bleeter Posts**

LostMotorcycleClub - "_rumors goin round that johnny klebitz been killed somewhere out in san andreascurse of the liberty city chapter lives on_"

fukudad3 - "_my buddy mick tells me some crazy fuckers r waging war on the Lost at the alamo seakilled more bikers than lung cancer_"

* * *

**Newspaper**

"_Sandy Shores has been torn apart by violence once again after rival drug gangs clashed in a shootout at theAce Liquor store, which is rumored to be a front for a drug manufacturing operation. If i had a dollar for every meth lab they'd found in Sandy Shores over the last decade, i'd probably be able to afford one of those fancy fiberglass roofs for my trailer by now. Remember the good old days in Blaine County before methamphetamine when people would let off steam by drinking themselves unconscious every night?_"

**Bleeter**

lspapacarlos - "_chinagadazo los varios aztecas got mad casulties at the alamo sea that shit gotta get put right_"

right4eva - "_U read about that meth lab in sandy shores? Those redneck druggies can keep killin each other far as im concerned cancel out some of them babies they keep havin. Right?_"

* * *

**Serona Becon Newspaper:**

"_The Blaine County Sherriff's office told reporters it was swamped and unable to cope following the recent outbreak of drug-related violence in the Senora Desert region and across Blaine County. Another violent incident yesterday saw a massive shootout between drug factions at Sandy Shores Airfield that left many dead and police confused. Police Spokesman Elmore Thickett told reporters "these violent incidents are becoming all too common in Blaine County. Sure, we've always had problems - this is a porr county - but the past few months have seen things get completely out of control. We don't know how to cope and are requesting help from the state. So far, they seen more interested in posing in movies than stopping folk up here from getting shot but that ain't nothing new." Experts are blaming the violence on a multi-sided turf war with participants trying to gain control of the cocaine trade from Mexico into Los Santos, as well as the methamphetamine trade most of which is manufactured locally before being sold overseas and across the country. As many as five major gangs may be involved in the trade. Some are seen as particularly deranged. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Devin Westonl, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services. Reports link several incidents to a particular local drug dealer police are desperately trying to identify. Police are appealing for calm, within reason. "We want people to panic but only in so far as it is useful" they told us._"

**Lifeinvader:**

Ron Jakowski - "_Sorry about your statue. You were incredible today Trevor. I wish i was a trained airforce pilot like you!_"

Ron Jakowski - "_Our own airstrip! Trevor Philips Industries! We're going places!_"

**Bleeter:**

kevtrimbalt22 - "_Did u hear about those planes stolen from Grapeseed airport? How the fuck does somebody steal a plane when i can't even get a lighter through security?_"

sandysuresteve - "_big shootout and explosions at the grapeseed airport these meth wars are out of control._"

* * *

**Serona Becon News:**

"_A trailer park on the Southwest of the Alamo Sea has been destroyed in a series of explosions that could be heard as far away as Paleto Bay. 'Stab City', as it was unironically known, was a known biker gang stronghold and it is assumed that this was yet another revenge attack by rival drug gangs in the ever worsening drug wars that have been plaguing our region. When will this violence end? Can there be many more bikers left to kill at this point? Or will they just keep popping back up like weeds as we have seen so many times before?_"

**Bleeter:**

steelhorsefan77 - "_What's going on with the Lost bikers? I heard they got taken down AGAIN out at theAlamo Sea. They never been the same since that Billy Grey shit._"

PorcupinePete - "_Word on the CB is Stab City got bombed to high hell. That's why you never take the wheels off a trailer._"

* * *

_**Justu:**_

_**Shōton: Kioku Seisō (Erase Release: Cleaning Memories): **_This technique exclusively for Erase Release's users, allows that the memories of this jutsu victim are erased. To confirm that the technique was well executed, the victim's eyes lit up like two headlights and "ascend" in the same way that the victim's head will begin to expel gradually it's memories. This technique doesn't cause physical damage, so that the head and the victim's eyes return to normal after the sealing of the jutsu.

_**Kasai (Tails of the Phoenix): **_Utilizing the element of fire, Kasai builds up a large amount of fire chakra within the body, before releasing it from his hands, mouth and feet. Taking the streams of fire, he can manipulate them into "tails", which he can use to knock over buildings, destroy things, or even fire with, by loosing the "tail" at the opponent. The flames are shown to be extremely resilient, as destroying several buildings and pillars proved to be incapable of putting them out.

_**Atton: Hōkai (Pressure Release: Collapse):**_ This technique can be very devastating. It makes the opponent feel very heavy and fall, due to the air pressure. Standing up turns very difficult. The floor starts cracking and suddenly the floor collapses on itself and can fall. The user can focus this technique on the opponent, instantly crushing its bones.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**(1)** _I hate people who cheat. And I hate people who think it's okay to cheat because your spouse is cheating.

_**(2)**_ i know i am not the only person who noticed that right? naruto;s eyes look like the fucking cross when it happens! in cannon his blue eyes and blond hair, i wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the manga, people start calling him jesus

_**(3)**_ I will never write a lemon in first person. because 1, i'm still a virgin so i can't relate to that stuff that well to write it like that and 2, it's super awkward. this isn't fucking 50 shades of gray

* * *

**This Universes current statistics:**

**Each one counts as a number out of 100 for a total of 900.**

1) Weaponry- How well the character can handle various weapons. Includes but isn't limited to guns, swords, and crossbows. The larger this stat is the more ammo the user can equip, faster reload time and weapon switching and general weapon knowledge.

2) Driving- How well the user is able to pilot transportation vehicles. Flying planes and stirring boats also counts in this category. The larger this stat the more easier the user can maneuver them as well as engineer them.

3) Respect - How much popular a character is. The higher this stat the less likely the user is able to get in trouble and also receive favors from various people.

4) Physical body - How strong, fast, and durable the character is. The higher this stat allows them to preform in tasks that require this better as well as hand to hand combat.

5) Hand to Hand Combat - How well the user is in regular combat. The higher the stat, the more you should consider equipping yourself with an armor.

6) Intelligence - How smart the character is. Takes into account all types of necessary knowledge that is required to survive.

7) Special Abilities- If the character is a Totem or has anything special about them. The higher this stat is the easier and longer and more effective their abilities are.

8) Style - Takes into account the characters appearance, and personality. Not to be confused with respect. The higher this is well the overall character preform is better.

9) Money - Self exploratory. The higher this stat the more privileges the character gets (movies, golf, polo, ect) the respect stat will also be easier to increase with this stat.

* * *

_**here we go! you can basically consider naruto god on earth at this point in time. once again thank you narutofanonwiki and gtawiki for the information and inspiration. now how about this; a chapter that focuses on GTA canon for a change and 0k words! this was fun to write even though many would probably say it's a waste of time. but hell, isn't writing fanfiction a waste of time anyway? this needed to be done to set up the plot but don't worry as cannon will be terribly altered after this chapter. **_


	7. VII: shinobi showdown

_**z: and now ladies and gentlemen, we bring you another chapter of Road to ninja!**_

_**ookyami: lol more personalities!**_

_**z: shut up and lets get these random facts on the road**_

_**ookyami: i don't indulge in that madness**_

_**hugo: but i do! hello readers and here is another edition of corner news! random facts, weather, news, books, movies, video games, and pretty much everything else!**_

_**z: yeah! now we're talking**_

_**hugo: can we just take a minute to glorify the awesomeness that is attack on titian?**_

_**ookyami: it is a good manga.**_

_**hugo: top lal, i was referring to the anime**_

_**z: yeah somebody here has great taste**_

_**hugo: why thank you kind gentleman, it is only the best for the best**_

_**z: if you haven't watched it, do yourself a favor and watch it NOW**_

_**hugo: and now it's time for some random news. apparently george zimmerman wants to become a lawyer?**_

_**z: HA as if that would happen**_

_**hugo: he seems dead serious about it**_

_**ookyami: doesn't he have like a 2 million debt?**_

_**hugo: which makes it even more hilarious**_

_**z: *shakes head***_

_**alphamightyena: whats with the ruckus going on in here?**_

_**hugo: we're having corner news time and you're just in time for random facts!**_

_**alphamightyena: yay?**_

_**hugo: President Kennedy was the fastest random speaker in the world with upwards of 350 words per minute. Giraffes and rats can last longer without water than camels. Common Cobra venom is not on the list of top 10 venoms yet it is still 40 times more toxic than cyanide. In Japan, watermelons are squared. It's easier to stack them that way.**_

_**alphamigtyeha: i am going back to bed**_

_**hugo: and now it is time for our daily fanfiction recommendation! **_

_**ookyami: oh this should be **_**_interesting_**

_**hugo: do you like twilight? do you like bella? well try to read lost and found by xPaige Turnerx**_

_**ookyami: you seem to enjoy this quite a bit**_

_**hugo: my mouth is dry now**_

_**z: well i guess i am the only one left so enjoy the new episode folks!**_

* * *

_"Everyone wants to be the sun, and brighten up your life. Bud I'd rather be the moon that shines on you in your darkest hours."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

_**Naruto:**_

* * *

_**Chapter VII:**_

_**Shinobi Showdown**_

* * *

_**One Republic - If I lose Myself**_

_****__**Escape the Fate - This War is Ours**_

_**Imagine Dragons - On Top of the World**_

* * *

As I was running around the trees one day I sensed five unfamiliar figures that approached me.

"What the fuck do you weirdos want?" I asked getting ready to fight.

"Calm down. We do not wish to fight. We noticed that you killed our master Orochimaru, and thus you are now our masters."

I looked at them for a moment. "Hmm...So I now have command over the shinobi of Otogakure hmm...This is most excellent. There will still be an invasion of Kohona just not the way your snake master was planning. I will give you details but for now go back to Oto and gather your strongest and have them prepare for battle. We will strike when the moment is perfect."

They all nodded and left. Sasuke who was watching smiled. "More army?"

I nodded. "You could say that. So any news on how the invasion is going?" He asked me.

"Yes, with the chunin exams, all of the strongest shinobi are in one place, which means it will be easy to take them down and with my stealth, I can infiltrate the other villages and shinobi and suck them dry of all of their rescorces. There are also three friends that I want you to meet. Meet me in like five days from now.."

Sasuke smiled and rode off. "Commander Naruto! I await your orders!"

I smiled as I transpired back to my thoughts.

No person is an island. The sheer enormity of the human race guarantees any absence of isolation, of apartness, of solitary confinement. Indeed, one can even wonder how one gets moments when they're alone in such a vast, intricate place such as this—and yet it happens, daily, with every breath drawn and released, every springing hope and dismal disappointment, every burning question and every cold answer. If it's true that no man or woman was meant to be in a state of singularity, why are people the world over suffering from this exact ailment? Why, if we were meant to have good company, are we always in demand for it? It would be like draining the world of water, or air, or reason.

Organized religion will tell you that there exists a benevolent god that despises loneliness, and that this divine creator specifically geared human minds for togetherness. It is not good for man (or woman) to be alone, says the god, and so in their everlasting wisdom and consideration, creates or introduces like companions for the man (or woman), so that this grave wrong can be abolished. And yet seclusion, segregation, and separation exist still—not only merely living, but flourishing like a plague, an outbreak of emptiness, where man and woman both find themselves humble little islands staring out at the empty horizon, aching inside and out to justify their existence and share their time. But there are only waves and the sky, and their own scattered mind slowly going to waste.

What sort of benevolent god would do such a thing? Only a heartless madman would create something and give it a need, dangling it before them like string, only to jerk it away at the last moment, laughing at the comedy of it all. To humiliate such helpless beings must surely be the greatest jest of all—otherwise it would not even be done! Couldn't a divine being emintervene/em and see to it that those who hurt, those who need, are all satisfied? Couldn't some herald be sent at least, to ease troubles but for a moment, instead of leaving people so trapped and confounded, so infuriated and disillusioned, so very atheistic in their life?

A loving god would do everything in their power to express this love. A twisted god would continue to taunt its creations. It is clear, from any observer's point of view, which god rules the world at present, and which is only a myth. Nietzsche was right to say that god, or the love of God, was dead, and humanity had to now find meaning in religion's ashes. As a species, people could no longer depend on a deity so invisible, so inaudible, so inactive to do all their work. To believe in a loving god was folly; one had to look to others, to their brothers and sisters out there, for love and meaning, but even then, there is not one single soul that honestly cares for anything outside its own world.(1)

Now just multiply that by every god that exists in every religion as they watch their creations suffer, sitting there on the highest point in Olympia. Expecting us to pray to them and gather us offerings, but if our sins are too great or if we forget we will end up in hell anyway.

Fuck them.

I may be a few years late but that is okay. For I will be the one to completely defy fate.

Datara says that is what I am destined to do, and I will not let him down.

I sigh as I shift into my female form. I decided on picking something random to wear today. Of course it was orange. Orange is my favorite color. My frivolous soul and the love for my family is what keeps me sane an ongoing these days. Sometimes I think that maybe I am insane, but that just might be the servants of the devils trying to make me cower.

No. I have a destiny and I will follow it.

But one thing has been puzzling me.

These three odd people that just waltzed in my life. Franklin, Michael, and Trevor.

I didn't want to make new friends. I was content with the ones that I already have. My father and Sasuke. But these people seemed to follow me as if I was some perch that was going to give them everything they wanted.

But I am a God right? So it's only fair I suppose.

But the question is, would they be willing to fight for me until the very end?

I am not too sure about that, but I guess we'll see.

"Hey Sasuke." I call to my best friend who nodded. It had already been five days? Wow, time sure is flying these days. I am super glad my lifespan dwells compared to these pathetic humans.

"Hiya Naruto. So are those three guys coming along or what? Time is wasting for every second that we stand here and they are not on time."

"Patience, my friend. They will come soon enough." I say.

"So tell me Naruto." Sasuke asked me since we were waiting for my friends to show up." What is stopping you from destroying and taking over the world at the very moment. You and I both know you are capable of doing it."

"Because Sasuke, I never want anyone to truly know how strong I am. For if they did they can only take the appropriate measures to stop me. I want to keep them guessing by using the help of my army. They won't believe that I by myself can take down five nations all at once but if I had help from some partners then it might seem believable to them."

"Oh okay, I understand where you are going with this. So you basically have the whole plan figured out then?"

"Yup." I say. "While they might not be the strongest or smartest, these three people will prove to be valuable assets."

"They seem like nothing but common street thugs."

I did a small laugh. "Don't judge a butterfly before it comes out of it's cocoon Sasuke."

He nodded as he looked up to me. "I sense three unknown signatures, is that them?"

"Yeah, lets greet our party."

"Hey Naruto." Trevor greeted me. All polite and stuff. It made me feel kinda warm inside.

"Hello Trevor. And hello to you too Michael and Franklin." The both of them greeted me in their respective ways. Michael shook my hand and Franklin gave me a fist bump. They must be trying extra careful since I was once again a female.

"So you all must be Naruto's friends huh?" Sasuke said studying them. "He talks a lot about you. I hope you all will live up to our reputation."

"Thats the spirit Sasuke, make em prove their worth to ya!" I said throwing my fist in the air. Sasuke was a bit cruel but I understand him. I mean, who wants weaklings on their team?

"So now lets get down to business. You all know why we're here. As much as I love you guys, we are here because I have a few personal goals to obtain. We all want to destroy one man and in order to do that we need to first show him that we are not to be fucked with. We will steal his greatest weapon and under the disguise of random hoodlums, declare war on Rien."

"What the hell mang? First the Five Elemental Nations, then Fiore, but NOW you want to declare war on Rien?" Franklin asked.

"Like I said when we last met, I am going to bring about peace to the world. Even if I have to resort to using force. If you're not for me you are against me, Franklin." I unleashed a bit of my chakra in the form of killer intent to prove my point.

"I understand just wow though, mang. How are we supposed to do this?"

"Simple, we gain control of their biggest weapon like I previously said."

"Which is what?" Michael asked. "You seem to have all the answers for everything."

"It's called the tower of Quinn." Sasuke replied.

"Tower of Quinn? What is that?" Trevor asked.

"The tower of Quinn was one of Merryweathers top secret weapons designed to have the ability to destroy an entire army with just the push of one button. It took fucking forever to build. Hell, Merryweather engaged in the human trafficking business where they would take prisoners and turn them into slaves to build it. Many of those people died or got maimed. It was really sad even if those people were criminals. Don later abandoned the project after she got enough funding to create mechas."

"And what are Mechas?" Franklin asked. "Gigantic robots built for competition and armed conflict. But anyway, it seems like some unknown criminal wants to use this and take over the throne in Rien."

"Figures." I say before thinking. "I have a feeling that the FIB and IAA will be on our asses with all this crime we've been committing."

"Just more problems to add to the list." Michael says before getting an idea. "Maybe we should fuck them over!"

"Took the words out of my mouth." I say. "But for now-"

"We play it cool." Michael finishes for me. "We don't need more shit on our heads then we already have. So lets steal this Machine from Merryweather, visit the Tower of Quinn and then keep an obedient profile so that we don't seem suspicious."

"I must also add that I will be out of town for the Chunin Exams, so don't do anything that might get you killed."

All four of us let out howls of laughter.

"But seriously, you guys basically said that you are with me on bringing the world and possibly the universe down on it's knees?" I asked. "I mean we need to think about what we all need to do. "

"Kohona should be our primary target. We need to let these sons of bitches know that we are not fucking around." Sasuke said.

"But the village and especially the council loooooooooooves yoooooooooou." I jokingly teased.

"Well," Sasuke said, "If there is one thing Kohona prides itself on is it's bloodlines, and how they keep them in check."

"Kohona." I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger. I hate that place with every cell of my being.

"What do you mean about bloodlines Sasuke?" Michael asked.

"Well, bloodlines work differently as they all depend on you having enough dna of the original ancestor who possessed it."

I could now fit together the pieces of the puzzle as he continued to speak.

"The thing is even if you are a descendant of lets say for example, the Uchiha, my family line, unless you have enough genetic information of the ancestor, you're body won't be able to read it at all and give you the bloodline. Mathematically speaking, the bloodline would have died out if the mixing of the blood got past 1/16th. Or in other words four generations. So to keep that form happening..."

"Are you telling me that the village set up arranged marriages within the family?" Michael shouted in disbelief.

Sasuke nodded. "My mother and father were brother and sister. Sick I know, but these are required in order to keep the bloodlines and eventually the clans from dying out."

"But wait, no offense homie, wouldn't that be counter productive? I mean normally children born to that are..."

"Have special needs? But you have to remember, our dna is different. It protects us from that very curse by providing a shield against those traits but even the best plans fail. I mean there is a reason why every Uchiha has gone insane a one point or another, it's not exactly a coincidence."

"Thats fucked up." Franklin said.

"Yeah, sometimes I think Itachi, my older brother did the world a favor by wiping us out. We are more trouble then what we are worth in the long run. The Hyuuga which is another clan with a bloodline similar to ours, would have met the same fate if they didn't establish a branch system which basically translates to a higher class and lower class."

"Do you think we could use you competing in the exams to our advantage?" I ask him.

"No doubt the council will try and do anything to keep their most powerful bloodline as a trophy. I think that is a perfect opportunity." I hear him say and I nod.

"Good." I say. "I was overhearing something, and I believe that Kohona is going to get invaded by another force. We can use this opportunity to our advantage and kill off the council. There are five members and all of them are civilians, so it shouldn't be that hard."

Sasuke nodded. "That seems like the best choice of action. If we are going to declare war on the Five Elemental Nations, we need to stragticly hit every base. May I suggest that we kill off the Hyuuga?"

I think about his for a few minutes as I rub my hand to my chin. "I am fond of that idea. But we also need to weaken Kumo, Suna, Iwoa, and Mizu as well just not Kohona."

"I figured that. But isn't Kohona like the most powerful village or something? If you guys so that won't they catch on?" Michael asked us.

"You may be right, but the first rule is, no nation is truly prepared for war." Sasuke said.

"Then it's all settled then. We will handle the government of our country in order to get on Merryweather's good side. Then we will visit the Tower of Quinn in hopes that we can gain some information to use it in the upcoming war as well as can overthrow it too ." Franklin basically surmised.

"Precisely." I say nodding. "Lets just hope we get to it before this mysterious person does."

"Wait? So where is the tower of Quinn located again?" Franklin asked me.

"It is located in the state of Clannoria." (2)

"The most populist state and a tourist attraction magnet?" Franklin scoffs. "What was Don thinking?"

"Well he did have a good idea. Bring down a state of that much importance to it's knees, everyone would paying attention. Merryweather is known for doing reckless things."

"I completely understand that homie." Franklin laughs.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: One Day Later, Chunnin Exam Studio, Kohona:)**_

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" I greeted the Hyuuga Princess. "How have you been?" She hugged me.

"Not much to be honest. Been training with the Oto nins as well as these eyes. They are ready to help us invade."

I again nodded as I looked at her more closely. She was wearing a brand new outfit. Traditional Hyuuga Clan robes this time. Although Hinata looked like she was ready to kick ass, she also looked sad..

"Whats wrong Hinata? Why are you sad?" I ask her.

"The dammed council. They feared that out bloodline was weakening, so they are ording me to marry..."

I groaned. "Tell me they are not making you marry someone with your clan?"

Hinata slowly looked at me and nodded.

"I don't want to marry Neji, Naruto!

I looked baffled at her. "What? They are making you marry Neji? Isn't that against the rules or something? You guys are from different branches!"

"That doesn't mean shit to them apparently. Neji is evil and has been making vile thoughts. He's even got Kiba to do mean stuff and bully me also. I just wish I can kill this stupid council!"

I try to give her some reassurance. "Hinata, the reason why I am here is for several things. I am going to declare war on the Five Elemental Nations, and in order to do this I am slowly weakening their forces. One by one I will eliminate the strongest threats and then I will conquer everything just like how it's supposed to be."

Hinata looked up at me. "Are you saying that you are gonna-"

"I will first of all, kill every member of the council, they need to go plain and simple. Then I will indeed massacre the Hyuuga clan, including that piece of shit Neji. I will not allow him to force himself on you while I am around. Of course, Rien could always use more slaves, so I will not kill but probably enslave all the other clans. But I will probably cripple that fucking mutt Kiba for life."

Hinata stopped crying. "What about the Invasion of Kohona?"

"Oh that? That is just a distraction. Since Orochimaru is out of the picture, Suna will probably be SOL which will start Kohona to rebel and get a vendetta against them leading to more casualties and harm that we don't have to deal with. While Kohona gets invaded, I will be doing what I came here for. Soon all the viliges, one by one will fall at my feet." I declare proudly. "And eventually the entire world."

"Well look here who has a set goal and mind." Sasuke teased me as I slightly blush. "Shut it dude, now lets hurry up, we're gonna be late." I turn back to Hinata. "You ready?"

"To kick some ass." She giggled as she redefined her pose.

"Thats the spirit!" I tell her.

"Lets go fuck some ninja up!"

At the stadium, shinobi and civilians alike were in an uproar cheering and shouting for these exams. How pathetic.

"Welcome to the first round of the final stage of the chunin exams!" Spoke Genma. "Its been a pleasure to be able to host one with several viliges including Suna joining us."

Everyone applauded. I rolled my eyes. Then again, people will be people I guess.

"Now without further adieu lets get this show on the road!"

Soon matches began to happen, they were entertaining and Shikamaru even showed promise of becoming a Chunin. The guy was lazy but he was a genius in fact. I smiled.

"The next fight will be Dreyar Sasuke and Gaara."

Everyone was deathly silent until a huge aura of feathers began to swarm the arena. As they slowly burned away, Sasuke was there with a bored look on his face.

"Mother wants your blood Sasuke." Gaara said in a sadistic voice.

"I am afraid not today, Gaara." Sasuke said as he pointed his finger towards the arena. Everyone was falling asleep.

"Whats going on? That justu wasn't part of the plan?"

"Your plan to Invade Kohona right? Well you see I am afraid that that plan has taken quite the sharp detour. y master, Naruto killed Orochimaru and have taken over as the ruler of Oto and now we are going to finish what you started, only it won't just be Kohona we're destroying." Sasuke said as he gathered some metal wire and began to use some of his techniques to keep Gaara's sand at bay.

"I will crush you!" Gaara shouted. "Nobody mocks mother! NOBODY!"

Sasuke snorted as he attacked some Shuriken to the metal wire which managed to confuse Gaara to the point of pinning him down.

Sasuke then directed the wires with his fingers in order to form a cage.

He's definetly extremely strong by now. He took down the person who inherited the bloodline from a very powerful kage.

"Stay in my Kagonome, Gaara and be a good boy."

"YOU WILL NOT WIN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME SASUKE! I WILL TURN YOU INTO A BLOB OF BLOOD WITH MY SAND AND LICK IT OFF WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!."

"First step complete." Sasuke told me who nodded.

"Uh oh it looks like some jonin and ANBU have caught on." He said.

"They will be nothing more but flies that wont fly away from us. Deal with them while I take care of the clans and the council please."

Sasuke nodded as he left. I then activated my Bijuugan and decided to make my way to my family.

"What the hell is going on?!" Minato shouted.

"Looks like an Invasion of some sort." His wife, Kushina responded calmly.

"Kohona up to their old tricks." The fifth Kazekage snarled.

"you do realize that Kohona is the village being invaded right?" Minato said as he facepalmed.

"This is not good! According to my senses all of the village and the clans everywhere are being invaded!" Erza said.

"WHAT?" Minato, Menma, Erza, Natsu, and Kushina all yelled.

"Its true, I'm getting scared warnings from my crystal Larcima." Natsu said.

"So what do we do then dad?" Erza said.

"Wake up all of the Jonin and lets find the hellion that started this shit." Minato said as he activated his lightning armor and went to scout the area until he was punched back all of the kage looked at the figure. Who could be this powerful?"

"Hello my family. Nice of you to be here. I am the man who is responsible for the invasions occurring. At this very moment, my machines and my footmen are coming to various places, and the doomsday machines are powered by my shadow clones which will absorb all the chakra from your people leaving them powerless."

"You fiend!" Erza shouted before attacking me but was stopped by Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head to me as he began to form a series of punching and kicking to Erza in which the so called Titania had a hard time keeping up.

"Go deal with the Jonin Sasuke." I tell him. "I want to discuss things with my family on my own."

"SO WHAT? YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE MIGHT OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES!" Minato said taking out some of his kunai. I rolled my eyes at that and laughed pretty hard. "We'll see about that, but before we even start look over there."

My family saw a statue that looked like a beast with ten tails floating above it. There were several figures on the statue. Just then hundreds of chakra chains reputed from it as they attached themselves towards shinobi who were fleeing and began to absorb their chakra making them pass out.

"You're lucky I am not a maniac because I can easily command these statues to suck the entire life force from these people killing them."

They all has expressions on their faces that told me they were worried. "I can't believe we're being bested by a fucking loser of our family!" Natsu shouted.

"Naruto the Otogakure reinforcements have arrived. Also the DOOMSDAY machines have already absorbed the chakra of 400 shinobi ." I nodded as I felt the clones poof and the memories returning to myself as well as the chakra I absorbed although that was going back to Datara. Thanks to my intelligence division, he estimated that there were about 25,000 total shinobi and samurai with 10,000 being of actual threat. This would take a while and possibly more planning ans weakening but I didn't care.

I smiled as I preformed some handseals and placed my palms on the ground and coffins have arrived. Coffins of deceased "famous " shinobi were summoned. "You all know what to do. Kill off all of the Hyuuga, but leave Neji Hyuuga alone for me to deal with." I said as they headed off to various areas to battle.

"I'll be scouting the village." Sasuke said as she left.

Naruto nodded as it was just him and his siblings. They all had determined looks on their faces while I was full of amazement. "You know, I wonder how well I would do against the Five strongest shinobi in the nation of Kohona?"

"Why don't you come on in and find out?" Natsu yelled getting ready to do a lariat. Naruto looked at him with glee.

I had already taken care of the bodyguards. "This is almost too easy!"

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" Kushina asked.

I turned to the person who I used to call my mother beore laughing like a madman. "Because I want to make Kohona, the Council, Kumo, everyone whoever treated us like shit suffer!"

"Us? What are you talking about?"

"Us as in me and HIM." I barked. "He is tired of everyone especially you fifthly humans using him like a weapon. He says he won't allow it! NO MORE. AND HE WANTS HIS CHAKRA BACK HE WANTS ALL OF IT BACK AHAHAHAHAHAH! NO MORE WILL HUMANS BE ALLOWED TO USE HIS POWER!"

_"Yes...Let my influence help you little one. Destroy everything, take my will and make those undeserving suffer..."_

I could hear that little voice in my head, and it's telling me that I am doing good.

_"Remember Naruto, your destiny, you must take control of the world, purge it from evil..."_

I knew it. I was doing the right thing. And after I kill off my family, the council is next as well as Neji. I wouldn't kill Kiba just yet as I wanted him to suffer. he needed to suffer.

"FUCK YOU!" Natsu said as he grabbed me and preformed his signature Fire Dragons Flame bomb on me.

"Well he is dead now." Menma said. "Nobody can survive that."

As the Kushina was about to say something there was me unharmed as I punched him in the chin, forcing him to let go.

"So you use Nintaijustu techniques. I must say that actually did hurt."

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU SURVIVED MY TECHNIQUE?"

"Extreme durability. I only suffered two broken ribs which thanks to my advanced healing are completely healed now."

I used the Harashin to appear right in front of Natsu who barely could block my punches.

"See if you can eat this Natsu!" I gloat as I use Atmerastu. One of the rarer Hijustu granted from the Mangrykou Sharingan. Natsu like the dumbass he was tried to eat it, but it ended up burning his throat. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Rasengan!" I shout throwing the ball of blue energy straight at his throat. I created several shadow clones which all proceed to beat him up. Then I brought out my sword which did the dealing blow and killed him. I smiled. But I wanted him to suffer for his sins and crime.

One of my past lives was a human named Johnny Blaze who made a fatal deal with the devil. This deal ended up making him eternally bonded to the demon Zorathos. One of the cool abilities he had was the Pentence Stare which makes a person feel all the pain from all the sins they comitted. It was so powerful that it literally fries the persons soul and thats what I wanted to do with him. I sighed as I entered the Bijuu State, Datara's chakra was flowing out of me at this point and radiating on me. I also entered Sage Mode which changed the form a little bit.

"Look into my eyes, Natsu, and feel your judgement!"

He screamed about a million times worse then a person who was subjugated by the Tsumoyki. I laughed as I took my bare hands and grabbed the Larcima embedded with the ancient fire Dragon Slayer Magic out of him.

"Damn you Naruto!" I hear Erza shout as I see she is now in her Armor. I laugh at her. Before I preformed a Hand seal and said, "Shōton: Zetsumetsu." Her armor and weapons disparaged before her very eyes. Frustrated she summed more but I did the same thing over and over again laughing at her struggling. "Is this the best you can do without your armors?" I say taunting her.

Preforming a few handseals, I quickly spit a huge dragon of water from my mouth. I then then preformed another seal before shouting "Bunshū" which separated the dragon into five separate ones which increased the speed of the justu. Erza managed to block the attacks but just barely.

"You're strong I'll give you that kid, but compared to me you're nothing!" Erza shouted but I smiled. Before forming a basketball sized Rasengan and channeled wind chakra into it. This broke through Erza's last armor which severely wounded her.

I then wondered how her death would look like and then laughed. I wouldn't killer but as for Menma and my parents, they had to go.

"I will let you live, only because I want to see how you, the famed Titana, couldn't even scratch the deadlast!"

I turned to Menma. "You're next."

"Fuck you muthafucka!" Menma said.

"Bashio teshin." I say yearning as I pulled him towards me and slammed him to the ground.

I then preform my Pentence Stare on this piece of shit as well making him scream before frying his soul and sending him to hell.

"Mommy, you're next mommy!" I laughed like a maniac while Minato wasn't having it. I quickly made a clone which tackled him to the ground and began beating the living shit out of him.

"Wait your turn!" The clone said as it spit on him.

Kushina was angry alright. She decided to use her lava release technique but I unleashed a wind shield which blocked it but pushed me back.

"He is just too strong!" She said.

"Indeed I am. That sheild wan't even at full power. Such a pity." I say.

It was then time for Minato to get involved. He summoned his Monkey Enma who quickly made work of my clone.

"I bet you didn't know that I have the rare ability to have two summoning contracts!" He laughed.

I smiled as I coughed my very own sword Bijuuken to combat Enma as he turned into the famous Monkey staff. We began to clash several times with neither seeming to gain an advantage over the other.

"Old man, never change." Naruto said as I cut myself and used the blood to throw at the flee on sight ninja. "Chinoha!"

Minato swore as he dodged the attack. But not before I reappeared and placed a seal on him.

"What have you done Naruto?"

"It is the Uzumaki contract seal which will prevent you from being able to chakra. But don't worry as you will have to face the judgement of my chains!"

As he has the displeasure of having his chakra sealed from him a chain grabbed him and began to take what belonged to him back.

"Now look into my eyes and pay for all of the sins you have committed!" I roared as I had finally killed my dad.

Kushina was about to go in. Using his levitation technique he thought he would have the advantage until I summoned a huge falcon and matched his level. "One down and one to go!"

"Suiton: Uzuhō!" A huge whirlpool erupted from my mouth.

"Are you stupid? Earth is stronger then Water!" My all knowing mother said as she summoned a boulder to cancel the whirlpool out.

"While you may be true, you seem to love generalizing huh? I wonder if your earth is superior to this? Suiton: Zukindama!" Several pounding bullets were heading towards her.

"Is this the best you can do?" She arrogantly said summoning an earth wall, but surprisingly the bullets went right past it.

"Shit!"

She tried to doge them all but some managed to hit her in her chest area and leg.

I laughed. "Suiton: Mizu kitsuneda!" A huge fox made of water headed towards her. Kushina has had enough as she was now protected inside of a peculiar cone.

"You're good, but lets see if you can handle a Kekkei Tota which are THREE elemental natures my Jinton!"

She formed a square which headed towards me.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"

"Ha! You were tough Kid, but not tough enough."

But just as she was about to say another comment, the sound of glass cracking caught his attention. Kushina looked further and his justu had broken like glass!

"So tell me mother, how and why do you have the Tushikage's personal Justu?" I asked her.

"Simple, I went on an X-Rated mission and used a memory seal to steal his memories!"

I shook my head.

"I thought I could save you, but I guess I was wrong." I then held up the piece of glass.

"This my friend is called a Kekkei Kaizen, which means Bloodline improvement or Ultimate Bloodline. It Combines two Kekkei Genkai, or a Kekkei Genkai and a Nature transformation together."

"How do you know this?"

I smiled proudly. "These eyes, they know everything. This Kekkei Kaizen is called Henton which is a glass release basis. Made from your Jinton and adding the right amount of Katon."

Kushina was terrified.

"Its been nice knowing you, well not really but you were a good fighter." I said as I preformed the dragon and tiger handseals. "Haton: Jirukfi!" The glass exploded cutting Kushina in many places making her scream.

A chakra chain too drained her of her chakra.

"And thats the last of them ad now off to the council." I sang as I smiled.

"Getting a bit tired." i commented as a nearby clone who had been collecting natural energy poofed. I felt the missing sage chakra return. "No it's time to deal with that dammed Neji?"

Speaking of the devil here he is standing infront of me.

"So, you want to rape Hinata just because she kicked your ass huh?" I say folding my arms.

"But not only that, Naruto." Neji said as he looked at me. "But by completely restoring the Hyuuga Clan! And I think I will make you into a breeding machine when I finally take you down along with that tratiour Hinata."

"Look over there Neji." I point to the edo tensei and the hundreds of dead bodies that were laying there. Neji froze. "All of your clan except for Hinata is dead."

"And I will make you have babies until you die for this!" Neji shouted to me.

"I'd like to see you try!" I roared as I decided to attack him with an elbow. Neji reached with a punch, but my attack was enhanced with sage chakra so even though it didn't fully connect, it managed to send him flying.

"You are a fucking monster Naruto." Neji said as he got up and activated his Byakugan, I just stood there before calling for a bashio teshin again and this time ripping out his lungs from his body. His mouth threw up blood and I smiled.

"We are about 90% in total." Sasuke said to me before taking care of the original Ino-Shika-Co trio.

Hinata was dealing with Minata Gai now. Kohona was doomed. I quickly made my way to the council they were easy to kill for the most part simply because they were civilians.

"Lets wrap this up although Danzo, you should know that you are no match for me." I said as my eyes studied the man. "Just give up now."

"Sorry Naruto but I can not do that. Kohona will be used as a tabernacle for the entire world someday."

I chuckled. "I am not sure how that is gonna work with it being reduced to a pile of shit." I say getting ready for my stance.

Danzo sighed thanks to my sense of smell, he knew he was outmatched, but a Kohona ninja never gave up. He decided to go on and use both of his famous kekkei genaki to battle me who defended himself.

He revealed his arm to show it was full of sharginagn eyes.

"Thats fucking nasty." I comment.

He said nothing but unleashed the infamous wood release at me. As well as Sharingan enhanced ones.

"Fūton: Rasentoku!" The shield just barely managed to protect me but it still did.

I sigh as I used the Harashin, copied his seal that he used on disobedient root members and placed it on him crippling him before I dealt the finishing blow.

"I think that is the last of them!" I proudly boost before I herd a growling sound.

Oh it was Kiba.

"You will die for you sins against Kohona!" Kiba snarled.

I turned to the dog lover. "This village betrayed me. As far as I'm concerned it needs to answer for it's crimes."

Kiba didn't give a damn. He went in for the kill.

"I've improved a lot since we fought you dope !" He said arrogantly. "Who knows, maybe after I beat you, I could give you an actual good fuck and you'll be moaning for me."

I snorted as I used the x ray vision of my Bijuugan. "Five inches compared to my Sasuke's ten. Ha, he is twice the man you are." I started laughing and thats when Kiba lost his shit.

"I'll show you you bitch! Akamaru, get the fuck over here."

The dog obeyed as the two preformed a combination transformation into a double headed wolf.

I smiled as I formed my entire body in fire and charged at the huge dog. It was so strong that it suffered a burn and passed out and poofed back into their own separate bodies.

"Pathetic." I said as I spit in their direction.

I then bowed down because I could tell that they were still conscious.

"You are weak Inuzuka, and I have enslaved your clan and destroyed your village. And yet, I am letting you live, because you can't do anything to me."

After that I saw Hinata running at me like a horse thats happy to see it's friend. Or something like that.

It was only until then that I seen a little boy crying.

"Whats your name?" I ask him.

He didn't answer and I hated when kids don't answer.

"I SAID WHAT IS YOUR NAME BOY?" I yell making him terrified.

"Konahamaru." He stuttered out.

"Well Konahamaru, would you like to come back with me in Rien?"

He looked up at me. "Really?"

"Really."

And it was then that I had officially had a son.

"We did it Naruto! We won!" Hinata shouted as I ran up to her.

"Indeed we have, the Hyuuga Clan is destroyed, Kohona is in shambles, there are no shinobi here and we have a whole addition of slaves fo Rien!" I say as I create several hundred shadow clones which were transporting them to their respective places.

"I guess we did." Naruto replied as he said after the clones all disappeared.

"So now what?" Hinata looked at me expecting me to do something.

"Come back to me to Rien? Our mission is accomplished and it will only be before long until the entire Five Great Nations are destroyed as well." I say.

"Very well then. I will come back to you, and I would like to become your wife." She said to me.

"Conciser it done." I said proudly as Sasuke joined me and we all headed back to Rien.

* * *

_**(Two Days Later: )**_

* * *

I laughed as I was reading the news websites and newspapers.

A powerful girl by the name of Naruto. Hah.

And due to the fact that the civilization was so trivial it was pretty difficult for them to describe me. Orange hair? Hah!

I could tell that all of the other villages are probably on red alert so I would wait before attacking them again. But the good news is that I have a wife and thousands of slaves who were ironically all people who hated me.

One Elemental Nation down, four more to go!

Datara said that in the invasion I had became a fully released vessel and that my potential was just starting. I had gained the cat ears on my head as well as now a set of prominent fangs that anyone can see. Some of my close friends call me "Vampire" as a joke because of this. Funny thing, I met the 666th vessel of the Bijuu and his name was Alucard what a lad he was to be around.

People have told me that Datara could influence it's host and I know that is a fact, but they shouldn't worry, I am only doing what I am destined to do. Slowly the world will bow down to me and I will become a fearless leader.

I decide to check upon my father and see how he is doing. I hadn't seen him much, and I wanted a new home to reside in. Something that speaks me you know? Since I was the last one left I also took all of my families fortune which left me as I was standing a multi millionaire at the moment. How much did I have, well thanks to my brothers and sisters taking such dangerous missions, gifts from peasants and then the fact that my father and mother had six figure salaries, well, how much do you think I had?

About 200 million to my name.

And like anyone who has ever had that money, I want to spend it.

I have decided that I will buy an island just off the coast of Rien for me. So thats what I will do. (3)

It cost me about ten million, but I got me a spectacular 9,000 acre island. I sent my shadow clones to do work and then with their genius, the created something amazing. The Architect Release. It was unique from the wood release in a sense that it could only create wood houses.

I smiled at this new invention. With it I was able to create my dream house.

It was huge and it had everything it could ever want and need. Where oh where do I start? On the outside was the field and mine for the slaves to work until they broke their backs. Then there was the livestock stables as well as my horses and dogs. I had in total about 500 animals that all needed to be taken care of. There was still plenty of work and animals that I could hunt. From there there was the crops corn and bread fields that needed constant caring to. Each of these were about 15 acres in length. I kept my slaves in special seals that reacted to my thought. One false move and I would kill them in a simple blink of the eye.

Moving on to the exterior of the house was my personal garden, filled with lovely fruit, veggies and deluxe plants that I had obtained. It was massive and needed attention. Then there was the swimming pool which was olympic sized. I also had a hot tub. Beside it was a water fountain that had Datara in it's beast form, loud and proud and me riding on top of him like a horse. Water was coming from Datara's mouth and my sword.

I also had a tennis, football (the Rien (4) version), a training ground, a mountain climbing wall, and a marathon as well.

Moving on, I was of course going to obtain a lot of cars, boats, helicopters and whatever else I needed. I had a huge 2 acre car garage, three boat docks, 19 helipads, and about 10 brokers.

I already had an orange and black motorcycle, but I wanted some wheels. And some wings, and some boats as well.

Anyway, now it was time to look inside the house. It was two floors but wide as well. The first floor had a kitchen, living room, den, dining room and about several other rooms. The upstairs was more akin to bedrooms, but that way all of my family could live here in peace.

Yeah life was good. The best part about this was the fact that as a solider of Merryweather, they would pay for all of the bills!

Fate was shining on me. What could that possible mean? Other then the fact that I am doing what my destiny was foretelling of?

"Awesome house Naruto I love it to pieces." My dad said in approval. "So how has life came along?"

"Pretty good, I am almost finished with the last chapter of Icha Icha Maid."

My dad had a nosebleed and gave me the thumbs up. "Mind if I take a sneak peak of your work."

I laughed as I have the book to him. "Have fun."

I wonder what my friends are up to now? I wonder as I leave Sasuke and Hinata there because I needed to check on something.

I decided to use a special wind justu for that purpose and whispered something into the wind which I know my friends have all herd of it. It needed to be done I think.

I wanted for form a new clan and a new family that will continue to prosper even after I am long gone.

The Dreyar Clan was it's name and I think we have a winner. I smiled as I made the symbol which was both badass and simple. And I began wearing it on my back and I put a sign of that on my door.

Now to meet with my three friends.

We decided to meet at a bar which is okay with me. I mean I dislike Alcohol pretty fucking bad. I just don't understand why people like it. It tastes fucking disgusting, and being drunk is not a good feeling at all. In fact, it feels like you gained 200 pounds in your waist and legs and it makes you act like a fool. But whatever. Who was I to judge?

I see Trevor waving ecstatically at me and thats where I sit. I wanted to see how they were doing. Although from what I can tell, it hasn't been much of value. Michael meet this crazy chick called Mary Ann which pretty much forced them to do a marathon.

"Did you get the number?" Franklin asked.

He nodded and we all made a sound that boys make to signify a player is in the house.

"My family are fucking fucks." Michael said so it looks like nothing else change much for him on that end.

"Just had to deal with this bitch named Tonya again. Pulling favors." Franklin said and sighed. "When I get enough money, I'm gonna buy that towing company out and show them how a real man does it."

They all laughed.

"Guess what this woman did?" I said chuckling.

"Yeah brah I herd. You actually took down the entire nation of Kohona." Franklin said with respect in his eyes.

"Yep I sure did." I said proudly and then went to tell them on the new Island I just bought from my well earned money and stuff.

"Well now that you have that part finished, what do we do now?"

"Well, there is no doubt that we are going to have to explain ourselves for our recent actions, so even though I know you will hate me for saying this, but we gotta keep a low profile. Do whatever they want, but act normal so they don't catch on. After that we sneak over to Olympia and check out the Tower of Quinn."

They all nodded.

"Well actually can we just go there now, you know before shit hits the fan?" Michael suggested.

I thought for a minute before nodding. "Sure why not? I mean you are the leader after all M."

Trevor snickered and Franklin smirked.

"I guess we're going on a road t-t-t-t-t-trip!"

"Sure, if you want me to be the leader then I will gladly lead this group with pride. Our best course of action is about seven days from now. That way if anything comes up it will give us plenty of time to solve it and move out."

I nodded my head.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Wait before we go, do you guys what the know what I discovered about the Merryweather technology? That it is worth millions!"

I snorted. "And you really think it's a good idea to steal technology from the most powerful military force in the world whose leader is again I must remind you, the owner of 60% of the country which includes the Law Enforcement and other Military?"

Trevor paused at me for a second.

"Just think about it man. We will end up dead within a week! Well, maybe not you guys since Devin favors me for some creepy reason but you know what I mean. A dead man has no use for money."

Trevor sighed. "Well fuck. All my hard work of scouting pays for nothing."

I smiled at him. "We may not be able to make any money, but who says that we can't have some fun with Devin?"

He looked up at me. "So the heist is still on?"

I gave him a wolfish grin. "Oh yeah, baby, it's on."

* * *

_**(The next Day, Naruto Island:)**_

* * *

My phone was going off the chain. I am not surprised though. I mean after all my little stunt had probably caused some serious uproar in all the villages and the results were pretty catastrophic according to the former proud ninja of Kohona. I laugh as I see the most patriotic shinobi reduced to nothing but slaves all for believing in something that they clearly didn't understand.

I look out to the ocean view as the sun sets. Such a beautiful view if I must say. Its pretty rare for me to catch glimpses of it do to my unstable work schedule.

Speaking of work I guess I should see what that text message says. Although, I already have a good idea...

_Naruto you fucking physio! I can't believe that you actually managed to take down the entire city of Kohona! This is fucking amazing! Now meet me at my office as soon as you get this mission._

Well, I did not expect that reaction.

I actually thought he would be extremely upset.

I leave in a shushin of purple fire and appear right there.

So, what does he really want I wonder...

"Naruto nice to see you again!" Devin said and I just waved my hand at him not really caring about what he had to say.

"Well, well, well, so we meet again." Spoke a voice.

Shawna?

"Nice to see you too, I think." I said bowing to her.

Shawna shook my hand after she took it from my pants pocket. "Devin wants us to do another mission together, he says that I would do good to keep you out of trouble, Mister, Invade and Enslave an entire Nation."

"Yeah and I am still going for the other four." I say proudly.

Shawna just smirked. "So you also have a wife now, Hinata?"

I nodded and blushed. "Yeah, she is just a sweetheart."

"You lucky girl, don't give her a yeast infection okay?"

I playfully punch her in the arm.

"I am also super rich as well, maybe you can come to my island when you have the chance." I said to her seductively.

"Maybe I will." She said.

"Okay,okay, get a room you two, we need to get back to the more important reason why I called you here."

"Go ahead and set sail on the ship captain." Shawna commented.

"This secret is classified as an S-Rank and will be met with death if it ever leaves this room." Devin said. He was very serious.

"I am planning on ruling the entire country of Rien via military takeover."

"So you want me to continue destroying any and all opposing forces then?" I say with a bored look. I knew this guy was out for world domination, but so was I but I had a destiny to fulfill while Devin is just being a greedy fucker.

"Exactly along with making sure things are looking in my favor in terms of politics as well."

"We gotcha, but we don't need all this background info, just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." Shawna said as she began to lightly tap her foot. Such impatience.

"I need you to destroy the Five Elemental Nations. I will provide more buildings and monuments for your island."

"Well, I was gonna do that anyway but sure, I'll take it!" I proudly say. "Is that all?"

Devin shook his head as he handed us a folder with three guys names on it. Those faces look familiar. Wait a minute,...

"Franklin, Trevor and Michael?"

"So you know who these people are, interesting..."

"My friends." I say defending them.

"I figured as much." Devin said.

"No I am not going to kill them." I say with my voice on the break point of being a shout. Devin chuckled.

"I do not want you to harm them Naruto. They all are valuable assets to my group. Convince them to Join Merryweather for they have great abilities that I wish to take interest in."

"I've been trying to do that, and I am the one who gave them those abilities." I say huffing before standing up.

"Trust me Devin, the only thing I want is revenge and you've given me that path. The only thing these guys want is to improve their lives. But I can't tell someone all information about someone else unless that exact person represents themselves."

Devin looked at me before nodding. "What does that mean Naruto?"

"I may be all powerful, but knowing people? Thats something that even I can not do. I might be able to change people and convince them that their path is wrong, but I am not a shrink."

"I find that hard to believe."

I laugh."Everyone does, Devin."

* * *

_**(Timeskip: Two days Later)**_

* * *

"Are we ready to get the device?" I asked my three friends who all looked pretty exited.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yep."

All was needed for me to signify operation Tower of Quinn was a go.

"I will be taking Sasuke with me however." I told them and they nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are really going on a ROAD TRIP." Trevor shouted as he took out his gun and just started shooting at everyone within his eyesight. I shook my head.

As the car is driving along everyone was normal, I smiled as I brought out my phone and turned some music on. I was happy content.

BOOM

It hit me like a secular missile backfiring on it's nation. The car we were driving in was wrapped around a tree.

I groaned as I stood up. Unaffected.

"What the hell?" Franklin asked his body language saying he had a headache.

"You guys alright?" I asked. "What the fuck just happened."

Michael pointed towards a figure who seemed to have claws. "That happened."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked with a growl.

"My name is Tigerstar Tallonsman. Former spartan of the corporation Merryweather and I will now destroy you and that dammed Devin!" Tigerstar hollered as he charged towards me.

First Shawna and now him? Whats with me meeting so many damn cyborgs all of a sudden?

"Oh really? And why destroy us you overgrown cat sized fuck?" I snarl.

"Because I want to be the person who is going to use the tower and bring it to their knees!" He yelled. His hand was massive and smiled.

Have mercy on us all.

I wonder what in the world could this be? Could this be indeed a plan to get rid of all four of us? As useful as we were we were unpredictable, unstable. I didn't like taking orders. Orders from a douche on top of that.

Still, something tells me that this could be an entire separate threat. I decide to whisper a message in the wind hoping Devin would respond to it sometime soon. But I wonder how strong this guy was.

My sixth sense was telling me he had free control over the elements of earth, water, and fire. He was apparently very strong. And he had some robot powers even though that was kind of a given right there.

"Rasengan!" I shout trying to aim it at the great beast chest. Tigerstar was strong, my attack hit him, but it didn't do any damage as far as I could tell. He looked annoyed at me and frowned showing his sharp row of predator teeth.

Sasuke followed along with me. "Katon: Karyū Endan!" The massive hot flamethrower was charging full speed at the guy.

He was half robot so that meant that his weakness was indeed fire right?

Tigerstar countered the attack barely by forming a wall of earth. Sasuke began to shoot multiple fireballs at him one of which managed to hit his left arm, which was fully bionic. I could tell that he was in a whole lot of pain.

"His weakness must be his arm, try using fire and lightning justu on it!" I tell the Uchiha. He nodded and summoned some lightning but it felt like a reptiles. Ah, so he has been training from his lightning dragon slayer magic after all. I smiled. Electricity formed in his hand, the yellow bolts crackling (5), he used his advanced speed and quickly disappear and reappeared behind Tigerstar before shouting out. "Chidori!"

His attack hit Tigerstars bionic arm which made him make a noise that sounded like pain.

Before me or Sasuke could react, Trevor was shooting bullets at the guy. I could tell by the red (6) chakra around him that he was using the special ability I gave him. The Rage mode.

Tigerstar grunted as he began to fire lasers, but by now all my friends were on the attack.

I smile. I guess I did have allies.

Tigerstar unleashed, holy mother of god...Is that a missile?!

Okay.

This dude is strong.

But then again, what else was I supposed to expect when it came to a member of Merryweather and the special forces no less?

The missile manages to damage a huge amount of area within the place and I just sigh. Even though I obviously haven't went all out yet, and probably wasn't going to, I didn't want the bastard to get away!

"Get back here Tigerstar, I want to ask you something!"

"Sorry pal, but I don't speak dog!" The man laughed before sending several waves of dragons my way. I growled as I summoned an earth wall to counter them and formed a rasenshuriken.

I now had my bijuugan activated and planted the harashin seal right at him and appeared. "Take this you punk!"

The blast managed to do a severe amount of damage to him and he was still standing. That attack would have torn any regular person to shreds. Even Merryweather members were not that strong.

He was limping though, so I guess I made some triumph.

He started to mindlessly laugh at me before pointing a finger and shooting a lit of lightning at me. Before I could catch him he disappeared.

"Who the fuck was that?" Franklin asked me.

"I honestly have no idea." I say.

"Didn't he say he was a part of Merryweather?" Michael asked.

"Former member and it seems he hates Merryweather with a passion." I said looking at the spot I last seen him. "God damn it, couldn't even place a tracker seal on him."

"That guy was a fucking half man half tiger half motherfucking robot!" Trevor shouted. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Who are you tellin'?" Franklin spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "I deal with shit like this on a daily basis. In any way he seemed keen on us staying out of this sate."

"If he was a former Merryweather solider, then he probably knows we're here for the Tower of Quinn."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well what now?" Franklin asked.

"Lets go back to Des Monies, and regroup plus we need to meet Devin."

"Why meet that guy?"

"I do have more bad news." I say.

Nobody doesn't respond.

"Devin wants me to make you join Merryweather." I decide to be blunt and just blurt it out.

"And what happens of we don't?" Trevor said not liking this one bit.

"We all die." Wow. I can't believe I came off that blunt but meh, covering shit up at the moment was not a wise thing to do.

"Thats is actually perfect!" Michael shouted as if a lightbulb went off in his head.

"You think?" I asked and he just nodded.

"Think about it Naruto, what better way to get close to Merryweather and take it over then to become loyal soldiers!"

I nod at his genius idea. "I guess it's settled then."

Devin Weston was gonna rue the day that he fucked with Naruto Dreyar. That is for sure.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(Database:)**_

* * *

**Character: Tigerstar Tallonsman**

Biography: Much of Tigerstars background is virtually known at this point in time. He worked for Merryweather and was a part of their special forces unit, SPARTAN, before he became discharged.

Age: 38

Appearance: Tigerstar looks like a humanoid tiger with some robotic robot parts such as his left arm and left eye. (Think of Tiger Mikuzi w/ robot shit). He has short white hair, and red eyes.

Outfit: Tigerstar wears a golden weapon belt, and some kind of vest and ripped shorts. He also sports gauntlets.

Personality: Arrogant, hot headed, bloodthirsty, and easy to hold grudges, Tigerstar was extremely dangerous. He liked to spout insults at every chance he got and was very sadistic as he often liked to torture his opponents before brutally killing them. He seems to want to cause absolute pain to those that he hates especially for personal reasons. He does seem to have a sense of loyalty.

Classification: Cyborg

Occupation: Criminal, SPARTAN (discharged)

Affiliation: Merryweather (former)

Powers: Fire, Water, Earth Manipulation, Extreme physical strength, speed and durability, lasers, bionic retractable arms

Weaknesses: His arrogance, Lightning attacks, Earth attacks, removing his left arm

Weapons: None except the robotic ones on his person

Vehicles: Red/Orange Ford Truck

Quotes: "Now, now, now, who do I have to torture and kill today?"

* * *

**_Haton: Jirukfio (Shard Arts: Denotation):_** This technique causes the glass fragments to violently explode, sending superheated shrapnel in all directions. While these glass like fragments are especially lethal on their own, the force of the detonation combined with heat of the shards is enough to critically damage nearly any opponent's flesh. Furthermore, these can be triggered remotely by the user, with larger shards producing greater explosion, thus allowing Nanase to setup a wide variety of tactics using this technique.

**Chinoha**/Blades of Blood (_Kinjustu_) By fusing with chakra and partially coagulating it, Naruto can harden his own blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. The chakra infused into it binds the blood into a solid form and partially crystallizes it. He this technique by covering the edge of his blade with blood, which can be his own or his opponents, and then swinging his blade, releasing an arc of blood which flies of in the direction of the swing. The blood being infused with concentrated quantities of chakra has very high cutting power and acts for all purposes as a very sharp and very fast moving blade. It can be used as a surprise attack that catches enemies off guard when they think he's weakened from battle. In such instances he can use his own blood to perform the technique. It is particularly useful for ranged attacks. As it is most potent when the user's own blood is used it can greatly weaken the user by excess loss of blood. As such it is classified as a kinjutsu.

**Fūton: Rasentoku**/Wind Release: Spiraling Shield (_Chakra-S, Controll-S, Rank-S_) The **Wind Release: Rasentoku** was created by Naruto Uzumaki after he had mastered the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Just like with the Rasenshuriken, Naruto manipulates the chakra of the Wind Release: Rasengan, but now into an oval form, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. This shield is highly capable of stopping attacks, and can even withstand the most powerful Fire Release attacks, even though wind is generally weak against fire. Naruto can extend this shield to protect more people then just himself, at the cost of more chakra.

**Fuukize** -This technique allows the user to send messages to comrades by using the wind. After activating the technique, the user need only whisper the message into their hand and 'blow' it into the wind. From there, the message is carried on the wind incredibly long distances to its targets. The message itself is virtually impossible to intercept or stop. Naturally it can't pass through physical barriers, so targets within an enclosed location cannot receive the message. In addition shinobi with advanced hearing can listen in on the message if it happens to pass by them.

**Suiton: Mizu kitsunedan**/Water Release: Aquatic Kistune Bullet (_Chakra-B, Control-B, Rank-B_) As the name implies, Naruto creates a Kistune out of water, and it strikes the emmeny doing visible damage; much like it's counterpart; Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet.

**Suiton: Zukindama**/Water Release: Pounding Bullets (_Chakra-B, Control-B, Rank-B_) is a water style ninjutsu that allows Naruto to spew multiple water bullets from his mouth. The bullets are somewhat slow, but leave a great impact on whatever they hit or make contact with.

**Suiton: Uzuhō**/Water Release: Whirlpool Technique (_Chakra-C, Control-B, Rank-C_) One of Naruto's first techniques created to honor his family. This technique creates a whirlpool out of water. Depending on the amount of chakra, the whirlpool can range from a few inches to several yards wide and high. Masters of this technique can create multiple whirlpools at once, and fire them simultaneously. The whirlpool itself traps anything it manages to get ahold of and contentiously deals damage until the attack phases out, or the target frees themselves.

_**Shōton: Zetsumetsu (Erase Release: Weapon Extinction):**_ This technique exclusive for users of Erase Release, allows the user to delete the weapon that his enemy is using. Although a seemingly simple technique it can delete any weapon that is targeting, regardless of its size, so that the amount of chakra that is lost with this technique is the same. In order that the use of jutsu is more advisable to the extinction of a large weapon than a kunai, for example, since the amount of cakra spent is the same. This technique can be used against people, but its outcome is not always efficient.

* * *

**_Bonus_**_**:**_

International Newspaper:

_A mysterious person who goes by the name Naruto was able to take down the entire nation of Kohona. Reports are that he enslaved the remaining civilians and soldiers to some unknown location. There have been reports that he destroyed the entire Hyuuga clan meaning that the person responsible should have a vendetta against them. Even though Rien has no connection to any of the Five Elemental Nations, it sparks worry that one person was able to do this amount of damage. The neighboring countries are defending themselves for an all out attack. One thing is for sure, you don't want to make whoever is responsible for this angry._

* * *

_**(Notes:)**_

* * *

_**(1):**_ yes, this is basically how i feel about religion, especially the illogical lie that is christainty. sorry if you believe different, but i just don't understand how a being that is omnipotent which means all knowing, gets mad at his creations for deliberately putting them in a situation that, he knows they are going to commit sin. not to mention that being jealous is a sin, but yet it says that "our god is a jealous god?" well no offense but why should i exactly praise and worship someone who seems to treat us as nothing but sources for his entertainment. lol nope. i also love how god seems to forgive those who commit murder and rape but yet will send those who live homosexuality in hell for all eternity. i honestly couldn't care if he is real either. if he is, he is a douchebag that i sure as hell wouldn't want to spend the eternity of the afterlife with. i know i will probably lose a few favorites and followers for this. maybe i should add this to the warning...

_**(2): **_Clannoria will be the state that is based of probably all of my favorite states in the united states. i am thinking i will name the cities and have attractions that mimic those exact states just because.

_**(3):**_ Rien is based on Australia in my story. But this continent will be much, much bigger. When I say bigger I literally mean it is twice the size of the Five Elemental Nations.

_**(4):** _American

_**(5):** _Sorry, but I view the element of lightning/electricity as fucking yellow. It is not blue goddamnit.

**_(6): _**I am changing Trevor's color from orange to red. Because Naruto's color is orange duh.

* * *

_**this chapter makes it official people! this is the start of a new arc! i think that it's time to derail the cannon, don't you? in each new arc besides the introduction, you will meet new people, new powers and the central villain to the story. how do you like tigerstar? he was probably one of the oldest characters i have in my imagination. i think he is the perfect villain. see the way i am writing this is that it could potentially be endless. of course, i'll have to end it eventually, but if anyone wanted to expand on it they could. i have decided that the pairing will be narutox a whole lot of people even though they won't be real relationships, but just a bunch of booty calls and favors when he wants them. i will be taking a break from reading naruto themed fanfiction, as i want to get more involved in twilight stuff. also i put all the warnings of the story in the beginning so you might want to check that out.**_

_**there is a new poll on my profile! vote for it but choose wisely kukuku. next chapter we finally get to see our favorite comic book heroes in action! oh yeah!**_


	8. IX: over and under

_**zoroark: oh jesus christ, it's been a few weeks since i updated eh?**_

_**ookyami: hopefully you've been making a productive life instead of reading fanfiction hopefully**_

_**zoroark: ha ha~**_

_**ookyami: i guess it is that time again?**_

_**zoroark: hmm, i guess it is indeed.**_

_**ookyami: Welcome to the Corner! Lets first of all start with the Random facts of the day: Dreamt is the only English word that ends in the letters amt. 0.3% of all road accidents in Canada involve a Moose.**_

_**zoroark: *does a bad moose sound***_

_**ookyami: you have no shame don't you huh?**_

_**zoroark: no i don't ha ha!**_

_**ookyami: and now for some news. fasten your seatbelts because you won't believe what you're about to hear. Arizona Governor Jan Brewer vetoes a bill that would have allowed businesses to discriminate, based on their religion, against LGBT people. Chaos erupts in Stockholm after the Swedish Public Employment Service by mistake invites 61,000 persons to the same job interview. Israel donates 300 books relating to Anne Frank to Japan after a vandalising incident earlier this month. An online petition organized by Muslims against the "Dark Horse" video by Katy Perry over its use of imagery containing the word "Allah" has led to the editing of the video on YouTube. Censors in Australia effectively ban the award-winning Swedish film **__Children's Island_ due to scenes of child nudity, with anyone caught selling or showing the film in public risking up to ten years in prison. 

_**zoroark: what about dat urakraine crisis? **_

_**ookyami: Russian President Vladimir Putin formally asks the Federation Council of the Russian Parliament for approval to use armed forces inUkraine. He receives unanimous support. The Council also demands for President Putin to recall the Russian Federation ambassador to the United States. (Russia Today), (CNN) (BBC), (Associated Press) US President Barack Obama warns Russia, saying that any violation of Ukraine's sovereignty and territorial integrity would be "deeply destabilizing," and that "the United States will stand with the international community in affirming that there will be costs for any military intervention in Ukraine.**_

_**zoroark: and what about the movie awards?**_

_**ookyami: 86th Academy Awards hmm? 12 Years a Slave wins three Oscars, including the Academy Award for Best Picture. Italian film The Great Beauty wins the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film. (Reuters)Alfonso Cuarón wins the Academy Award for Best Director for the film Gravity, which earned the most Awards during the ceremony, a total of seven. (euronews)Matthew McConaughey wins the Academy Award for Best Actor for his performance in Dallas Buyers Club. (Reuters)Cate Blanchett wins the Academy Award for Best Actress for her performance in Blue Jasmine. (Los Angeles Times)Frozen wins two Oscars, including the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. (LA Times)Frozen becomes the eighteenth film and second animated film to cross the $1 billion mark in worldwide box office grosses.**_

_**zoroark: see? this is why we can't do big gaps between updates! all this news and shit that we have to share!**_

_**ookyami: oh shut it! and now it's time for our fanfiction recommendation!**_

_**zoroark: finally! something that i am actually interested**__** in!**_

_**ookyami: have you ever wanted to read a crossover between bleach and fairy tail? did you want the story to be in character but unique and believable? why don't you try Protector of the Fairies by Takei Daloui!**_

_**zoroark: it's on our favorites list so give it a shot. the author's style of writing is relaxing to read and they update pretty frequently!**_

_**ookyami: okay before we start the story, i would just like to tell you guys that i have a serious problem. i laugh in the most inappropriate times.**_

_**zoroark: no fucking shit**_

_**okyami: i was talking with my family and i had received a text and of course, it was funny as hell, so, i laughed out loud. **__**but when i looked up everyone was staring at me like i did something dumb. then my mother goes, "i just said that a little girl got shot and you just laughed." **__**of course this only made me laugh harder**_

_**zoroark: oh no you didn't!**_

_**ookyami: Oh yes I did! just a funny (well not really rip girl) story to get you all chuckling**_

_**zoroark: well it certainly made me laugh!**_

_**ookyami: hmm, i guess that is it for now! in the meantime enjoy the long awaited new chapter!**_

* * *

_"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." _

_― Albert Camus_

* * *

_**Trevor**_

_**Chapter: IX**_

_**Over and Under**_

* * *

**_Metamorphosis_**_** - Life Theory **_

* * *

I couldn't help but grunt again.

Fuck.

I look up and see a whole bunch of dead bodies around. Did I do that? Heh, I guess even after all these years I still can't handle my liquor.

So how long has it been since me and my other two buddies decided to become soldiers for Merryweather for that one hot babe? Or man? Or whatever, that guy has got to be my favorite person in the whole wide world. "Wait, you destroyed another Nation again?" I asked. This guy or girl was the real deal.

Devin was just as fucking smug as I thought he would be when I first met him during our initiation. Luckily we didn't have to be subjected to that basic training bullshit.

But now I wonder what would be in store for us. Well in the meantime I guess I should check on my industries and those two Chinese fuckers. If it wasn't for those damn Azetecas showing up because I fucked over their shithead of a leader I would have been a million dollar investor now!

I groaned as I remember where they stayed at. The yellow Inn. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Yo, dudes, so are we gonna sign this contract or what?"

"I am sorry Mr. Phillips, but I am taking our business elsewhere."

I looked up at him. "And where would that be if you don't mind me asking?"

"We have decided to work with the O'Neil brothers."

Those fucking motherfucking hillbillies.

I'll fucking mutilate all of those assholes.

I get in my truck and decide to call the one who is obviously in charge.

"Edward fucking O'Neil." I say with bitterness in my voice.

"What the fuck do you want Trevor? I am now in an er setting that makes me busy and in need for my time more then you!"

I smirk. "You decide to take my business while I was away huh?" I shout into the cell phone.

"It's not my fault that you seem ta give turrible first impressions. Ah don't have to tell you shit."

I want nothing more but to set the man and his family on fire. "Tell you what, I am going to kill you, and the rest of your inbreed family or hog fucking bitches! I'll show you how to take someone's business!" I hang up the phone and continue to drive towards my destination.

These people will pay I will make sure of it.

I take out my sniper rifle and quickly eliminate the front guards before sneaking in the front of the house, but I guess they must have caught on because before I knew it I herd shouts and curses.

"Fucking O'Neils!" I spat as I began shooting at them. I remembered the Tattoo that Naruto gave me and decided to see what power I have. When I focused I felt like one invincible motherfucker. I was stronger, faster, and extremely durable too. Hell, I think I could take on an entire fucking tank if thats what it came down to.

More shots. I took another and slowly made my way inside of the house.

"He is heading for the basement!" Spoke one big O'Neil before attempting to kill me but my bullet got to his liver first.

"You will not get out of this house alive!" Said another before trying to kick me in the knee before I punched him in the throat and stepping on it until he couldn't breathe.

The basement huh. Not surprised as I made my way down there. Shooting the defending hillbillies until I reached my destination.

From this I then see a scared meth cooker who is cowering in fear of my power. I can only laugh at this sight.

"Just go ahead and take whatever you want." He says as I look around. "I won't be taking anything except lives in hell."

I grab a gas can and start to pour it on every one of the meth lab, the stairs and then eventually outside. It formed a pattern. A line that resembled the deception into hell.

I take a pistol and fire it into the blaze of furry. The house becomes ignited and I smile. Loving my newfound work.

I smile in victory as I watch that house and all of the bodies, dead or alive burn up and explode. It truly was a happy day for me.

"Heh, motherfuckers. I hope that they all rot in hell." Was the last comment that I made before I decided to celebrate with some cheep booze and a marathon of wife swap(1).

But then of course I just had to have a motherfucking phone call. "This is Trevor speaking."

"Dude, this is M, what the hell are you doing? I hear there have been a hell of drug wars in the sandy shores part of town."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say M? I am just trying to take care of my lousy competition."

"Yeah well take it easy. Devin wants to see us in his office within the next three days or so. Remember the plan. You're a Merryweather solider now."

"Sure I am M. Anyway how is the family going. I see that you basically castrated that baboon on his own tv show."

"He needed it and my daughter is being an ungrateful shit again. But who could have guessed am I right?"

I did a little laugh. "Seems like you need more then just one type of shrink."

"She is my daughter and I will handle her." He said firmly. I could only shake my head at this.

"Judging by past behavior, and the state of the rest of your family, fuck only knows what that means."

I could tell that I probably had hit a nerve but hey, one good thing I am capable of doing is telling the truth about things.

"Whatever. Just don't be late and at least attempt to be good for the sake of the dammed mission." He said before hanging up. I think I might have hit a nerve. But oh hell, what am I kidding, he needed to see this. Otherwise if he doesn't notice the flaws that he caries he's gonna be looking like a dumbass hypocrite.

But hell, I am not his shrink. And thank god for that.

"Hey Trevor!" I herd a voice calling me. I wonder who this could be even though I had a fair idea...

" Cletus?" I call him.

"Whats sup my amigo?" He laughs as he gives a hand signal.

"Well what do you want?" I ask. I'm not irritated or anything. Nope not at all. That I am missing a marathon of a damn good comedy show or the fact that I am missing out on my booze. Nope not at all.

"Would you be interested in huntin' with me?"

I look at him oddly before I nod and go with him.

"Do you like my car? Ain't she a real beauty?"

I didn't really care and it looked kind of ugly. "I think it makes the perfect suicide metal death trap." I say as I get in as he drives me towards what ever the hell he is planning on doing.

Cletus seemed to frown at my comment but didn't say anything back.

"Okay Trevor we're here!"

I look around and just see that we're on top of the roof f some abandoned house.

"What the fuck are we hunting up here?" I asked getting out my gun and loading it.

"Laughs. We're hunting laughs. See those satellites across them houses? They're so crusty, one shot from your sniper should send those bitches crashing down! We're gonna be ruining a few soap opras tonight!"

I roll my eyes as I started shooting on the various targets. "No not that one, I know that owner, they're pretty okay fellas."

I grumbled something about strangers and shooting up a cow when he told me to stop.

"Okay, enough of that! I see that you need more practice so lets go around to the front of the house." He tells me. Of course I am wondering what I am shooting now because there is nothing but desert ground and a long road ahead.

"Try shooting the tires out of the passing cars!"

Okay I have to admit this sounded like fun but I still liked to poke fun at the guy occasionally. "It seems like you just have way too much free time on your hands buddy." I say as I hear the tire pop and the unsuspecting person to fix it. I kind of wanted to shoot them in the head just for more fun, but decided against it since I was with a friend after all.

"Heh, you're getting better and look, you even managed to kill somebody!"

Oh I did?

"Oh, I did." I commented. I guess my instinct does indeed control me.

"Now look at them coyotes. Try shooting a few of em before they all scatter!"

Now he was talking!

One down. It made a whimper to signify that it had been put to rest and then just as Cletus said they all started to scatter, but not before I killed each and everyone of them! Ha!

I love my personalty anamailistic side.

"Not bad not bad not bad." Cletus murmured.

"So, if I may ask. What was the point in doing all of that?"

Cletus gave off a small smile. "Because why not? I really hate those yells of those damn folks whenever their show does something that they like. I hate those damn tourist that come over here and look at us like we're animals."

"So you were venting your anger then?"

Cletus looked at me. "I guess you could say that. But working they system. You need to do it. Its a world of eat or be eaten out here Trevor. You of all people know that. And besides-" He stops talking to look at me in the eye. His eyes gleaming with a type of satisfaction or whatever the hell kind of emotion of pleasure and delight he was experiencing. "Who doesn't like a lil bit of hunting? Come talk to me in a few and I'll show you how to really get some big bucks for your big bucks!"

I shake my head. Some things just never change.

Speaking of which I think Cletus should take me on an offer for hunting. After all god knows what Dave and his bullshit ass will have the three of us do. I am almost exited for the change to rip out his throat when the change comes.

I put on my Merryweather soldier outfit once I got home so I didn't have to get up and then do it the next morning when all this shit would go down.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Michael's Mansion, Michael's POV):**_

* * *

I just can't get over this damn family. What a bunch of ungrateful fuckers. I tell ya. If I could I would definitely get rid of them. I am hoping that ever since this Merryweather signup shit started that I knew that I was going to be in for one hell of a rollercoaster ride.

And just like that my phone rings. Perfect timing. It was Dave as a matter of fact. "What do you need?"

"This guy. Ferdinand Kerimov. The Agency claims he's dead. We at The Bureau think they're full of crap. We think he's being debriefed some place."

"So?"

"Apparently, he has some information which will put me and my superiors out of circulation. Those Agency fuckers have got the coroner's office locked down. We need you to verify the body."

"And just how will I do that?" I ask.

"Come meet me at the observatory. I'll give you the details."

I grunt as I leave and enter my car. What in the world, just what in the motherfucking world does he expect me to do to identify a dead man? Unless...oh god...

"Hey Dave."

"Hello Michael, so how is retirement, I mean, if you are even still retired that is."

"Heh, so I am guessing that you know I was the one who robbed the store right? C'mon, arrest me and get even more credit!" I say fucking with him. My sarcastic personality has gotten me into trouble lately but it's something that I would never abandon.

"Nah, I just need a favor." he says.

"Yeah, I know about it, but how the fuck am I supposed to go into there?"

He brings up a baseball bat.

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Why does it have to be a fucking baseball bat? And it was metal! Fuck!

And the next thing I know, I am slipping into the place that is unconsciousness.

"Call me when you get to the morgue." He says before everything went into a black vision.

"Ale teeth. Several rolls in the stomach." I could hear a voice say.

I am regaining my consciousness. Damn, how long was I out? This fucker Dave.

"Not to mention the bags under the eyes. I think he is around 40."

"What a shame. If we cut up the stomach, we'll probably find half of a cheeseburger there too."

Oh that is it. I wake up and strangle one dude who I think was the person who was saying that and then I turn my attention to the other. This kinda makes me not want to die. A stupid reason, but still another one nonetheless.

I call Dave and let him know.

"Okay Dave I'm in here now." I say.

"Good. Your clothes are in a closet located just above the building and there should be a pistol lying in the security desk which should be vacant by this time." He commented as I put my shorts on.

Wait? That was it? Just a pair of shorts?

God damn it dave you fucker.

"Okay, by your curses I have guessed that you have finished and now I need you to check the body." He said to me as I approached the toe tag number that he had texted me a while back.

"Huh? The tag is on some black lady. Definitely not your guy." I say.

"Well that is odd indeed. How-"

"What the fuck?" This came the voice of a security guard.

"Get out of there! Escape from the window." Dave tells me before he hangs up.

I seriously hope that was a fucking miscalculation, but I have a feeling that this wouldn't be the last of that subject. No sir ree.

Fucking guards. Yep, it's time to blow this chicken coop.

I decide to call one person who has been loyal to me since my un retirement back into crime.

"Franklin? Please pick up." I say. Whats with people not answering their phones when you need to talk to them the most?

"Hey Michael, whatup?"

"Listen, I think you should flee Des Monies, or infact probably the entire country because there is no doubt that the FIB will put your life in danger."

"Oh please, Homie, we have each others backs! Through thick and thin. Good or bad, it's how we do!"

I almost want to cry but I use my willpower not to as I steal a car from some random dude and drive back home. "Thank you, Franklin for your loyalty. You inspire me."

"Naw homie, you inspire me. If only you knew how much I want to become like you."

Before hanging up I give a fake laugh. "Trust me Frank, you don't want to end up like me. You don't."

After arriving home I am beyond tired and aggravated.

"Well it took you fucking long enough to show up." Amanda comments as I snorted.

"At least I am actually doing something other then living off of some one elses money!" I spar right back.

"It isn't exactly your money to begin with!" She spats right back.

Heh, today is the right day I gotta say.

I walk past her and sit down on the couch.

"Is that all you're going to do? Watch tv?" She says getting in my view.

"And beer." I tell her and waving her hand in an attempt to tell her to go away. She was seriously pissing me off.

"You're disgusting." She comments before leaving and in a few minutes I notice that she came back but this time with her yoga mat and gear on.

"Hey Michael, you should join us." Fabien LaRouche spoke.

"I would but I think staring at a horses ass while doing poses would ruin the moment for me." I grunt as I change the channel. Cool, the new Iron Man movie was out.

"Don't let that lazy slag join Fabien!" My wife says and of course I had to one uppity her.

Fucking bitch.

"On second thought, yeah lets do some motherfucking yoga!" I say as I undress into my boxers and head towards the mats.

I am not going to lie, this yoga shit is a lot harder then it looks. Have fucking mercy. I am so out of shape. Even for an old guy.

"See? What did I tell you? He could barely do anything right?"

Fabien moved towards her. "Why don't we show him the proper way then?"

And they of course do a yoga. Hell, if you could even call it a yoga type position that looked kind of familiar.

"Good. Now keep your chin just like this."

Oh hell no.

So of course I naturally punch the dick.

And of course my bitch wife doesn't like what I did.

"You are fucking hopeless!" She screams at me. She tried to punch me but I dodged it and on instinct I had swung at her too.

"Like I said, hopeless." She said as she helps Fabien up from the pool. "I am leaving."

"Fine then!" I shout at her as I go back into the house.

Naturally with my relationship of my wife going down the drain, I decide to check up on Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" I call and naturally he is watching some stupid tv show.

"Dad? What do you want?" He said with some annoyance in his voice.

"I just want to spend some time with my son! Can I do that?"

He groaned. "Fine. I am going to go get some green pie from a friend. Please don't be weird okay?"

"Thats implying that I am weird in the first place." I say as I get in.

"Hey, dad, real quick, you seem to be driving too carefully." My son says to me.

"Well you yelled at me for driving like a maniac the last time we spent together. Don't you remember?"

"I know, but that must mean something is up with you. Why don't you just take a quick sip of this stuff?" He brings out a bottle of pure clear wine.

"Drunk driving?" I comment as I scoff and focus on the road. "Jimmy please."

"Just take one drink!"

Why is he so concerned on giving me this drink. But reluctantly, I take a sip.

Something is weird. This is almost the effects of taking several smokes of kush. What the hell?

"You little shit...You drugged me?"

"It's for your own good." Jimmy says as he throws me to the floor and takes off with my car.

Holy fucking shit this stuff was powerful.

Monkeys.

Aliens.

Being dropped in free fall over the whole fucking city of Des Monies.

Oh shit I landed in water!

I'm drowning!

Wait.

My eyes are closed?

Wake up Michael! God damn it wake the fuck up!

Okay.

So I am naked in only my underwear in an alley that is very far away from my house.

That fucker Jimmy. God when I get my hands on him, I am gonna...

Whats this? A note?

_Hey dad, just letting you know that I am moving out. I took your car and your cash because as a good dad you wouldn't want me to be homeless right? Anyway smell ya later._

I sigh as I turn in the kitchen. Where was Tracey? I go up to her room and notice that she has moved out too.

A part of me is sad and another part is glad.

Now that they're out of the way I can actually go full on out without having to worry about them getting harmed.

And of course my cell phone rings again.

"Michael go to the Idore wherehouse."

Here we fucking go.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Trevor POV:)**_

* * *

So we're all here just the three of us.

"Hey where is Naruto?" I asked.

"Naruto? Oh, she is busy at the moment. Something about making the Land of Stone crumble beneath his feet anyway where is Franklin and Michael? We need to get this party started pronto."

"I'm here." Michael states. "Wait what the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking a shit since you took that long to arrive." I say proudly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He asks me and I shrug as I see him pull out a cigarette.

"You need to shape up though." I couldn't help but give a jeer of my own to him.

"Yeah, me as well. So whats the fucking deal?" Franklin asks doing a pose as he arrives on scene.

"We have received intel that they're keeping Mr. K at the local Agency station. The Agency is stepping up their questioning because of your moronic antics down at the coroner's office. We need to get him out of there before he blabs." Steve says.

"Wait? So now you're getting us involved with the IAA?" Michael asks obviously angry. But then again, the dude only cares about himself. Yeah?

"Considering this all fucking started because you had to fuck up and get caught in your endeavors again, I don't want to hear shit about your complaints." Steve barks at him.

"Yo homie relax. Alright, so whats the drill how do we do this?" Franklin asks.

"We need a chopper pilot and from what Michael tells me you have a good hand on the wheel and the sniper rifle?" Steve said pushing up his glasses.

"Well, driving maybe but as for a gun? Not really."

Steve chuckled. "Well after seeing how you have successfully did those assassinations Lester gave you I think you're more then capable."

"What? How the hell do you know-"

Steve chuckles again. "You think I don't know that you moved from a street ghetto apartment shitplex into a house in Vinewood after a mysterious assassination that fucked up the stock market?"

Franklin groaned. "I guess you're gonna blackmail me into helping you out anyway huh?"

"Such an intelligent man for someone who dropped out of high school to be a thug."

Ouch burn.

Franklin was about to comment but I stopped him before he could say anything that he would regret.

"Enough of this clown show. Can we just get a detail of the plans?" I say.

"Very well then. Take control of this chopper and just get this motherfucker before he says anything."

As I am flying the plane I have to wonder. What would it be like if I didn't sort Michael out? Would I be more happy in my own little world, would I be having as much fun or as much of an adventure as I am now?

Nah I don't think so.

But what if Michael didn't rob that store? I never asked him and I never confirmed it but I am pretty dammed sure he did.

But if he didn't rob that store, would he be in this situation? Would we have met Naruto?

Nope.

Everything happens for a reason. No matter how bizarre or weird or faggy it may seem at first.

"We're here T, how hover just below that window so I can properly rappel down!" Michael tells me.

I used the controls and steadily do so, I also turn on my communicator so that I could hear the interview. Perhaps that wasn't the right word to call that situation.

"I am going to shove this ruler up your ass!" Another bang and another scream.

"Make him talk Karen!" Says a male before what I think I herd was a punching sound.

And thats when I hear breaking glass. And gunshots.

I have to admit, I was having fun.

It might be fucked up.

But it was my fucked up fun.

"Here." I say throwing the man that we just saved back at them. "Here he is. You can keep him and do fuck all."

"Actually nope. Franklin, thank you for your help you are dismissed." Steve says and Frank runs off while we have to stay put. Aint that a bitch?

"We need you Trevor to get some information out of this guy so we can eliminate a target who is a terrorist."

"Bullshit." I hear Michael say but Steve glares at him and that glare must have been a silent message because he didn't say anything else.

"Fine. So lemme guess, you want me to take the hit for the man right?"

"Exactly." Steve says before motherfucking Dave Norton comes in the picture.

I want to laugh at Michael but at the same time, this is fucking me over really badly as well. So the two leave in a car and of course they have the phone on speakerphone so I can hear everything.

"Tahir Javan. Thats who we are looking for." Dave says to Michael over the phone.

"Such a shame because this house is foreclosed."

Oh shit.

And here we go.

Heh, it's been a while since I actually interrogated people via torture. I would just normally kill them. (2)

"Make him talk." Steve said to me and I smiled.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Please...I..."

"Tell me your fucking name!" I said to him using a yell. I don't like people who avoid my questions. Fuck that. Interrogation mode is now officially on.

"Ferdinand Karimov!" He screams scared of what I was going to do to him.

"So tell me then, Ferdinand, where is Tahir Javan's house address?"

He pauses and is shaking.

"Oh fuck that." I say. Sorry but when it comes to interrogation, my patience is low. Extremely low as a matter of fact.

"I guess it's time for me to get out my little box of tools." I say happily as I open up a tool box and place the goodies there. Four of them. That should be enough. Nothing too harsh but painful and scary enough to get the rat to squeal.

"Make sure you do it effectively where you don't have his body going into shock." Steve warned me and I groaned.

I take out a pliers and smile at him.

"Oh god, no no no no no!" He moans as I grab a tooth and yank it.

"Okay, okay." He says. His speech was fucked up thats for sure. "He is in a beach house. Chumash district."

"Was that so hard?" I ask in my innocent voice as I then hear Michael moan.

"And of course there just had to be a damn party when we have to assassinate the man!" I hear him say.

"Well then he is Azerbaijani." I hear Dave say.

"What the fuck is an Anjavagina? You could be one for all I know."

"Then I guess we need more info!"

Back to the scene after hearing that I smile and look at my other tools. Electric shock should do it. I pick them up and to intimidate the guy even more I put them together. I was hoping he would talk to prevent me from doing such a thing but I guess he just wants to be stubborn.

Or he's fucking retarded.

I electrocute him and watch him shake as it passed through his body. He seemed like he was going to faint until Steve snapped his fingers in front of his face and whistled. "Information now! And make it good."

"Okay okay. He has average height and weight." I hear him groan.

"What kind of fucking hint is that?" Michael asks. "These people all look like ants."

"You're going to have to do better then that." Steve says staring at him. "How fucking hard is it to tell what he fucking looks like?!"

"Well, um, let me think-"

"DUUUUUUUUUUN! Trevor! Show our contestant what he has won today!"

"So, are you thinking about having sex sometime soon after this?" I ask him as I hold a wrench in my hand and walk back and forth slowly. Could he not pick up on my hints that I was trying to get him to talk?

Like I said, retarded.

I slam the huge tool against his crotch and his yell came across the entire building.

"He...he has a beard..." He groans out.

"Fuck." Michael says.

"What? Don't tell me that there are several guys with beards there?" I hear Dave say.

"Yep. Though I suppose we could just shoot one of them and get lucky. Lets start with mountain man first."

I groan as I looked at him. "Are you a machodist?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I am not so sure, it's like you want me to torture you."

"Give him one last go." I hear Steve say.

"Yeah, I mean we can't be completely sure unless we get the information under pain right?" I ask Steve as I grab the gas container and flip the chair over.

"Don't do it!" He begs. "I'll drown."

"Then I guess it will have all been in vain." I say as I put a towel over his head and pour the water on him.

"He just pissed himself!" Steve complained. I roll my eyes before giving him an adrenaline shot which woke him up.

"Alright! He is a chain smoker! And he...is left handed." He says. Due to the torture and the tooth being pulled, his speech was pretty messed up if I can say myself.

"It's done." Michael says as I nod.

"What should we do with him?" I ask. Because I generally am curious.

"Kill him." Steve shrugs. "You all will be rewarded with two thousand dollars."

Just two stacks. That seems surprisingly unfair. Meh, I think I will disobey and set the guy free.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see now get in. I'm taking you to the airport so you can spread the word."

"Huh?"

"The media and the government would have us believe that torture is some necessary thing. We need it to get information, to assert ourselves. Did we get any information out of you? Exactly. Torture's for the torturer...or for the guy giving orders to the torturer. You torture for the good times - we should all admit that. It's useless as a means of getting information."

"I just want to go home." He says crying.

"That might not be a good idea right now. So how about this? Get on a plane and spread the word, these people need to hear you and what you've been through. Who knows, it might, just might inspire the next big motion picture!"

He cries as I let him out.

Poor fucked up government.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV:)**_

* * *

"And according to reports the rest of the shinobi nations have fallen and their leaders who were killed and apparently had the rest of their people enslaved by the ancient art of Justu which is nearly forgotten." Came the report of an anchor on the television who was stationed in a hidden village that itself was nearly forgotten. The land of the beasts.

"But you're still alive, yeah" Said a blonde person who was staring at a dying human. "Whats your name?"

"Felix." The man chocked. "So tell me, who was the person that did that to you?"

"His name. The fragment tells me his name was Naruto. He took all of my power, but fragments still reside within me."

Everyone has surprise in their eyes.

"So after ten years he has returned." A voice said.

"Not surprised eh Itachi?"

"He is an immortal Kisame. I am not sure why he dispersed for ten years but he is back now."

"Perhaps he did that to train and get under the radar." Said a shiloute with Rinnegan eyes.

"So how old is this motherfucker?" Asked another.

"He should be about 18." Itachi said.

"So what is the point of this?" The same person who asked what Naruto's age was asked again.

"We will capture him and use his limitless energy as a weapon to enslave the wold and finally bring peace." Spoke the man with freaky eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Hidian." Another voice said.

"I will fuck you up, by the will of Jashin! I will tear your limbs apart and-"

"How about the both of you shut the fuck up?" Spoke someone else.

"What the fuck? How did he get in here?" There standing in front of the Atakuski was a much older Kiba who was now able to ride on top of Akamaru who was as big as a bear now.

"And tell us, why shouldn't we kill you right here right now?"

Kiba smiled. "Because I fucking hate Uzumaki. And I trained and trained and trained until I couldn't train no more and I want to be the person who stops him into the ground."

"Very well. The more the merrier. Get your robe on and join us at the table."

"Nagato!" Hidian shouted.

"Be quiet. Now lets discuss our plans on how to capture this boy."

Naruto who was listening to The next Episode by Dr. Dre decided that he was going to go on a mission today. He was known for completing the most missions in one day. How? Shadow Clones. This was preparing him for the time when he would battle Tigerstar again. He really, really wanted that mans blood.

In order to go on a mission, Naruto would receive texts about the details and he would reply if he wanted to go on them.

"Another day another mission." Naruto grumbled as he opened his phone and gasped. He almost dropped it.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile...:)**_

* * *

Fucking faggots!" Were shouted by one Dreyar known as Uchiha Sasuke. He was fighting older looking versions of the sound four who were trying their hardest to keep themselves alive.

"Sasuke, please understand." Sakon started.

"Oh I understand." Sasuke said as she fired some icicle shards at all of them.

"We had to do this. Our curse seals-"

"I have Orochimaru's knowledge of all of them and his memories of all of you. The man was right about you all being traitors thats for sure." Sasuke snarled.

"Hiken!" He said as he appeared behind Sakon and delivered a fatal strike to both twins. He was oozing blood from his mouth as the great ball of fire ripped a hole in his chest to shreds as it melted everything inside.

The man then turned his attention to the remaining members of the sound four. "I always hated that freak." Sasuke stated. "But you others deserve a fate that is worse then death!" He then begins to form a sadistic smile. "I think I will steal your souls to rest with mine for all eternity."

All of them looked terrified. Jibro attempted to form an earth dome to stop him, but Sasuke simply just shattered it with a Fire Fist. Kidomaru attempted to shoot webs at her but Sasuke burned them with this time a Blaze Kick.

"I'll stop this pussymuncher!" Tatyua said as she summoned her flute but Sasuke wasn't having it. Using his speed he punched the shit out of her into another tree.

But something didn't feel right. "Hmm, according to Orochimaru's memories of what Naruto-sama told me there should be another member, Kimmimaro. But where is he?"

As if on cue Sasuke had to doge bullets made of bone which almost hit him.

"Okay, so this guy seems to be more of a challenge. Now we're talking!."

Sasuke smiled as he prepared another Hiken but before he could do anything, he was entangled in webbing.

"Please listen to us, Sasuke." Kidomaru tried to reason with him.

Kimmamiro then entrapped Sasuke into a prison full of bone that was stronger then steel, but Sasuke wasn't having it. He unleashed a massive tiger shaped flamethrower which happened to destroy most of the prison before Kidomaru decided to take a chance and blurt out what he had to say.

"We are all prisoners!"

Sasuke paused for a few seconds before looking at him directly.

"Okay, my Sharingan tells me that you are not lying. However, can you elaborate please?"

"What he means, jackass, is that we're all have been captured. Why? I don't know." Tayuta said rubbing your head. "You could have given me a serious concussion you bitch dyke!"

Sasuke snorted until he turned her attention back to them. "Sorry, it's just that with everybody betraying you left and right, you just don't know who to trust. So tell me you have any idea on how we are gonna get out of here?"

"Hell if I fucking know." The sailor mouth sound four member spoke. "I fell asleep like any normal night, and then I find myself staring at a motherfucking prision cell!"

"Thats interesting because the same thing happened to me." Sasuke responded.

Just then the door opened. Sasuke unleashed a load of killer intent that made the members of the sound four sweat.

"How nice to see you again, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke covered his hands with fire.

"You!"

We cut to another scene in the story, possibly a timeskip where we see a Naruto Dreyar running to aid Hinata in battle.

"I got here as fast as I could." Naruto said. "I received a message about a mission that Sasuke had gotten kidnapped!"

"Well yeah I received the same thing too. But don't you think it's a bit weird that it came from a restricted number and he texted us the address?" The Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"You're absolutely right. Then that means the person who lead us here knows where Sasuke is."

"More like they have Sasuke. Look over there." Hinata pointed to a well known foe by this point in time who was wearing Atakuski robes.

"Kiba." Naruto snarled.

"Look if it isn't the loser who finally decided to stop hiding like a bitch." Kiba laughed.

Naruto was extremely angry and he couldn't help but let the beasts inside him influence him like this. His whiskers which were prominent on his face but still faded into the background became thicker and more defined. His hair became rigid and sharp, his fangs became more longer and sharper, his ears stood up straight, his nails grew until they formed claws. And his blue eyes became the Bijuugans.

"Guess what?" Kiba started as he pointed to a portal that allowed him to see Sasuke. He was tied up and unresponsive. But next to him was the girl from the sound four all chained up. "I could see why you liked her so much. Gods...her pussy felt so tight and soft...when I stuck it in, dear god it felt so fucking good I came in her on sight."

A chakra cloak for foul energy formed around Naruto. It resembled some kind of beast with a single tail. In a second Naruto had covered the distance between him and Kiba and clawed at his face sending him through several trees.

Kiba chuckled as he walked back after looking up at Naruto as if the attack didn't do much damage.

"How could you not have known that Kiba you just clawed was really Akamaru?" The real Kiba laughed. "You're slipping man."

Naruto growled as he was beyond angry by now. And the deadly chakra that was emitting from him was so foul it was causing miniature natural disasters and the entire vegetation to shrivel up and die.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS IN FRONT OF ME LIKE SOME TOY THAT YOU FUCKING OWN!"

Kiba knew that his ass was grass if he didn't get out of doge. But this was all part of the plan.

"You know, I am not sure why you are still a little kid after ten years. I bet my cock was more fulfilling then yours."

Naruto was getting ready to attack until a mysterious figure tried to attack him but Naruto turned around and roared which pushed him back thirty feet and knocked him out.

"You do have your uses after all Kiba." Spoke Nagato who appeared beside him.

"So this was a trap...you lead me here to get captured huh?"

Kiba laughed. "You're not as retarded as you look. Yeah, but hey after they finish doing only gods knows what to ya, I'll make sure I'll keep your bitches satisfied for ya."

Naruto roared and was about to attack again but this time he felt his chakra being sapped from him.

"Heh. So this is the brat." Kisame said as he attempted to slash him with his sword Samehada.

Naruto extended his hand which became a chakra arm and grabbed Kisame and threw him to the ground.

"Not bad brat." Kisame said as he tried to use Samehada again but Naruto whose anger was clearly in control quickly used a quick spike of chakra. Before anybody knew what happened the sword began to crack until it finally...

"You broke my sword!" Kisame nearly screamed. "Okay brat that does it!"

Kisame preformed a handseal which caused the area they were fighting in to be filled with water. Naruto was now on top of the water before coming to an abrupt stop and smiling.

He gathered a bit of the chakra on his cloak and formed it into a ball which turned into a powerful lazier beam.

"So you are able to use a Bijuudama even in your one tailed state, amazing." Remarked Nagato who decided that he would trap Naruto inside of his chikabu tensei.

Naruto was growling by now instead of normal human speech.

Naruto quickly formed a chakra horn on his chakra hand and ran at Kisame. "Lariat!" He managed to get out of his mouth. Naruto struck Kisame that his entire chest was blown out.

Hinata wanted to keep watching, but she knew that she had a job to do. She quickly whispered and did the necessary steps to release all of the eight gates while also activating her creation rebirth. She then turned to Nagato who was amazed.

"Lets see how long you can keep those gates active little girl."

Hinata got into the Gouken fighting style and began going toe to toe with the Asura path. her fighting style was precise accurate and deadly. Even most Jonin couldn't have the skills to keep up with her for long.

"What are you planning to accomplish by capturing Naruto?" She asked.

"Simple. With that power under our control we will bring peace to the world. Nobody will challenge us."

Hinata grew angry. "So you plan on using him as your personal weapon?"

Nagato let a small smile show. "Exactly."

Hinata kicked the Asura Path up with inhuman speed. The kick enough already killed it she then turned her attention to the other paths and managed to destroy another three with simple punches and kicks.

One of the remaining bodies had seen that Naruto had decapitated one of their most preeminent members, Kisame.

"Looks like you win this round." He snarled as he left.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Hinata said as she tried to take a crack at the Deva Path, but was sent back with a huge gravity attack.

Naruto had finally calmed down to the point where he wasn't using a cloak anymore but his face and orange hair where still like an enraged beasts. He turned to Kiba who was surprised at his speed.

**"Where is Sasuke!"** He growled as he held him up by his collar. **"What about Tatyuya?"**

"Riding my dick." Kiba said as he spat in Naruto face. In anger Naruto snapped his neck hard enough that Kiba's head was depreciated but then Naruto herd a simple laugh.

"How do you like those Naruto?" Kiba laughed darkly. "I used a combination of the substitution justu and transformation technique, but i made sure to coat it with my sent and chakra so you couldn't tell the difference!"

**"Give Sasuke back!"** Naruto shouted before firing another bijuuama that was fast and would have killed Kiba a hundred times over if he didn't do his replacement justu again.

**"I am done playing** with you!" Naruto said as he managed to gain control of himself. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" A huge forest of trees where erupted from the ground. And Kiba was trying his best to avoid them as well as making sure he wasn't being entrapped.

"Lets see Kiba if you are not only a bark but you have some bite too! "Shizton: Mori tanjō." The trees then started coming alive until they seemed to be miniature tree people. Kiba gulped. He ran away screaming trying to avoid the wrath of the trees.

Now that Naruto was back in control, he noticed that he could smell Sasuke and headed towards it.

What he found was his best friend and his lovely wife tied up beaten and broken.

"Oh Sasuke. Oh Tatyuya. I am sorry for not protecting you." Naruto sobbed as he untied her and carried her bridal style. He smelled several other chakra signatures that were fadding and went to investigate. It was other members of the sound four.

"Hinata!" Naruto called and she came running.

"Yes Naruto? Oh god-" She said as she looked at Tatyuya's body as well as the sound four and Sasuke's.

"Do you think you can heal them?"

"Yeah." Hinata said as she summoned some slugs who attached themselves to the bodies of great gingery.

Naruto then summoned some shadow clones which carried one person each and there they traveled alone into the school.

* * *

_**(timeskip: Naruto Island, a few days later)**_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a bed staring at the ceiling. He had a lot on his mind today. Kiba, Naruto, Atakuski. Naruto had previously told him everything that transpired when he woke up screaming but it took several hours and a whole lot of sleep to fully process it.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something, are you feeling better, whats wrong?" Sasuke said as both hee and Naruto sat at a couch.

"I failed you." Naruto said as he hugged him close and sobbed. "I fucking fucked up." Naruto was weeping by this point in time.

"You can't change everyone, Naruto. Some people are born to be evil."

Naruto nodded but the tears still kept coming. "But he...that piece of shit, he."

"Despite what he may have told you Naruto he didn't do anything to anyone besides punch me in the throat."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Really? Then why say all of that horrible stuff?"

"Probably to get you mad. You should have seen yourself today."

Naruto let his head fall. "I still have failed."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. "What do you mean Naruto?"

"But I have a destiny." Naruto said as he cleaned his eyes.

"Destiny?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I have been talking to them lately." Naruto quietly whispered. "And they tell me of my destiny."

"Who?"

"Them!" Naruto said. "The Bijuu. The dragon and the phoenix. They, tell me things and I can't help but get angry."

Sasuke was confused but Naruto began to speak. "The Gods and Devils assume that they can create me and use me as if I am a fucking character in a damn soap opera? They forced me to make the planets, the stars, humans." Naruto spat the word humans with obvious hatred and malice.

"Well guess what? I will no longer be known as the deadlast and loser, and I will have my vengeance on the Gods and Devils that have forced me to act as their pet. My name is Naruto Dreyar, and I will be known as the man who completely defied the universe. If I have to kill everyone that stands in my way to prove to them then I will do it!"

"I am with you 100% Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile on her face. "We Dreyar will always stick together."

"Not all." Naruto spat as he remembered Laxus and his father with disgust.

"The plan is that once we become powerful enough we will travel to the state of Olympia where the only known portal for simple mortals to access Heaven is. In case you forget, I am a Bijuu. My main weakness is any kind of demonic or holy weapon. We suffer ten times more damage from a weapon or holy/demonic chakra then regular humans. So a scratch is equivalent to a stab wound and most of the time these weapons will often make me want to flee the area. According to Dragon, they can form a barrier and even strip me of their powers if they are strong enough or if I am exposed to them too long."

Sasuke nodded. "What happens if one does touch you?"

"Thanks to my sixth sense I can pinpoint an attempt, but I will often do a partial transformation."

"Whats that?"

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

Naruto then stood up. "The Atakuski, Equailist and even the Gods and Devils themselves who have created us, they will be put in their place! And nobody will ever hurt me or my loved ones ever again!" Naruto snarled as he looked towards the nearest object which was an old mirror and smashed it to pieces.

* * *

_**(Later that night)**_

* * *

A woman was walking to buy her something to eat when she saw a familiar orange haired boy.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Oh hey Naruto. Good to see you're okay after rumors spread about what happened." She said clearly showing sympathy.

"I have come to terms with it, but are you interested in going on that date I asked you earlier?"

"Well if you insist." Hinata said as Naruto scooted over and motioned for her to sit down.

"Dinner is already paid for, you can have anything you want."

Hinata blushed as the two started talking but it was interrupted by a blast of electric energy while some people dressed in suit like uniforms carried him away.

"Who are those people?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"According to a resource, these people are the Equailsts. They hunt and capture humans that they deem are dangerous to society even though we all know that is not the case as we all know they hunt and kill any mutants they can get their hands on."

Hinata shook her head as he held Naruto's hand.

"I have a feeling that it was because I defeated an entire nation using the actient art of Justu. I guess that ended up making the people even more biased and now they view anyone with special abilities as freaks. Its pretty sad if I can say myself."

"But that is just Human Nature." Hinata said as she held Naruto's chin

"According to that same resource, the leader is called Amon. And he comes from a place far away from here which is, admittedly less advanced then here."

Naruto then urged them to go back. "C'mon." Naruto said to Hinata. "We've seen enough of this clown show. Lets go."

"It's been a nice date Naruto." Hinata smiled as she lightly kissed him.

"Would you be interested in coming back to my place? I have a room for you!"

* * *

_**(Lime! stay away kids! )**_

* * *

"Hell fuck yeah." Naruto groaned as Hinata was bouncing on his erect dick. Naruto grabbed her hips and began thrusting in an upwards motion.

"Oh Naruto..." Hinata moaned as she started to ride a bit faster making the bed creek with a sound.

"You like that you dirty slut huh?"

"Oh yeah I fucking love that."

Naruto used one hand to pinch your nipple.

"You slutty knight, you get hard when I touch you like this huh?" Naruto said as he turned his attention to the other breast which was feeling neglected.

"Oh Naruto." Hinata groaned as the pleasure of an orgasm hit her like a bus.

Naruto followed but not before pulling out. "Open you mouth."

Hinata did just that and then thats when Naruto let his own load out. "Swallow it." He commanded and she did just that.

"So, does this mean that you would like to be my wife?"

Hinata cuddled against the Uzumaki. "I think it does."

* * *

_**(lime end! come back kids!)**_

_**(Scene Change: Naruto POV:)**_

* * *

I knew that I would receive shit about my recent actions. Taking down four villages at once? Yeah, I probably overdid it. I actually know that. But oh well at least my first goal was complete. Pretty much everybody in the hidden villages was a normal human now.

I look over to my phone and hear the beep.

_Naruto! What part of staying low don't you understand? Whatever, at least you took care of litterer half of the world right now. Meet me at this address, and yes your three friends are already there. _

I wonder what this mission will bring. No seriously I really wonder.

But now that the village is in ruins thats step one.

Now the next step would be to check out the Tower of Quinn.

And that dammed Tigerstar.

Yeah he is going down.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Trevor's POV):**_

* * *

So here we are standing and wondering soullessly without a given damn in the world.

"Hey guys!" I know that voice.

"Naruto!" I say as we do a handshake that would make the normal public look at us as if we're fucking lunatics.

"So where have you been?" I asked her.

"You know, the usual. Fucking shit up. Destroying countries that fucked me over. Yada yada."

"So the rumors are true? You just took down another one of the five great villages?" I asked simply amazed. "Yep and this one was easy as pie!" Naruto said giving me a cheesy grin. I'll take it.

"It was a place called Iwoa. The real deal." He said as he walked over to me. "Speclised in earth techniques, good defense, shitty offense, once you discover their weakness, it was almost too easy for me to overpower them."

I know one thing for sure. I didn't want to fuck with this guy. But I did want to fuck him.

If that makes sense.

"So then I thought, why just stop at one? Why not destroy the other three since obviously I could take on one by myself!" (3)

I paused. "So wait, you already took care of the Five Elemental Nations?"

Naruto gave me a cheesy grin. "Hell yeah I did! And not only did I take care of them, but I made everyone there a simple human!"

I paused. "Well that was basically step one."

Naruto nods. "Yeah, step two is to take care of this Tower of Quinn bullshit. I actually put two and two together, and I discovered that the man known as Tahir Javan was actually working with Tigerstar."

"Wait what?" Franklin says surprised. "Wasn't that the man that you guys told me you and Michael has to assassinate?"

Holy fucking shit.

"So we really are pawns then?" I ask outloud. "Is this all one fucking game to them or what?"

"I doubt that they know we're after the Tower of Quinn, but that guy that you guys put down was definitely not for terrorism." Naruto said before walking around in a circle thinking. "If anything, they probably know that they can't keep the weapon on screat for much longer so they are cutting lose ends. This is just perfect for us though. The more information we get, they better we can control this weapon."

"True that." Michael asks. "But lets stay quiet about it, at least while we are in Merryweather territory."

I groan before having to spit something out. "So much bullshit I can smell it."

"Just how did this Devin motherfucker get so much power and influence anyway? It seems like whatever we're doing, he is behind it." Franklin said.

"Most likely because he is." Naruto added. "Anyway shut up. I can hear footsteps."

"Hello my best soldiers." Devin comes in along with Steve.

"There is a special type of crystal that can be used to power our military technology. We need you to retrieve it from this man known as Tigerstar."

Oh god. I fucking knew it.

And it seemed as if everyone else could read my mind as well because they all looked like they wanted to say something.

"Can you tell us more about him?" Naruto asked. Smart boy.

"Tigerstar used to be part of Merryweather's Special Forces, the SPARTANS which were the best of the best. He however was an extreme criminal before even joining. 70 homicides, 13 counts of armed robbery at the federal banks. It only seemed right to make him part of our elite forces."

I couldn't get mad at that. Everyone who was a soldier of Merryweather was a criminal in one way or another.

"He wanted to be the one who wanted to have absolute control over the Tower of Quinn which is Merryweather's ultimate weapon. You may have herd that it was shut down but that is just an excuse. The project is still going strong and we will indeed use it to have other countries bow to our feet."

Naruto looked impassive.

"I have a feeling that you want him neutralized." Michael said.

Devin looked at Michael like he completely understood.

Michael didn't seem like he was happy with this turn of events though.

"Alright... the fuck is this bullshit? We handled your little immigration problem or whatever the fuck it was. We're straight."

Steve scoffs: "Oh absolutely... yeah, yeah. You killed people, you tortured people, committed a litany of other crimes... Oh we're so straight you and me, we're arrows."

Franklin said: "We're gonna risk our lives to rob some motherfucking government killers again?"

Michael turned to him. "Yup."

Naruto walked over to the two leaders. "Meh, we'll do it. And give you his heart as a present."

"You really are the perfect soldier, Dreyar Naruto."

As we leave we of course needed to get proper supplies me and Naruto were walking together.

Thank fucking god. I have waited for this moment so long.

But just when I was about to ask him some questions, a dude who looked like he was an animal appeared before us.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask getting out my gun. He responded by getting out his claws.

"The name is wolverine and I am here because something isn't fucking right with this." He responded.

"What isn't right? And I highly doubt wolverine is your actual name." Naruto said right back at him.

"Fine. Logan and that's all I am giving ya. Basically, I think those damn Equalist are planning something." He then gave Naruto a piece of paper that I honestly had no idea what it contained.

"Hey, I am just trying to survive alright? There used to be millions of humans that can use chakra, but they are disappearing and fast." Wolverine said in his usual growling tone.

"We are just trying to survive." Naruto says obviously mocking him. "Everyone is. In this world it's either kill or be killed. No offense but magic spells of lightning and fire and summoning animals won't do shit against robots that are built to kill entire armies. Chakra, Magic, Aura, or whatever people call it these days is a thing of the past. You're better off genetically engineering humans for that purpose."

And then the orange headed boy motioned for us to leave.

Why did I get the feeling that what he just said would come to bite us in the ass down the road?

* * *

_**(Scene change: Naruto POV:)**_

* * *

I decided to check out the school on the paper that that Logan guy had given me.

I myself didn't give a damn, but I suppose it would be interesting. Now that the idea of chakra was long gone and people were basically only had one ability to their names, they had to train for them to become elite warriors.

I could tell that this was not a part of Merryweather, but something else entirely.

That was just fine by me.

Back at the school could hear everybodywhispering about me and my wives. They know that Hinata has joined their ranks.

"He is weird and amazingly strong." Nightcrawler spoke.

"Yeah and that power of his. Where does it come from?" Iceman asked.

"Who cares? He is smokin' hot though! But seriously, he is an an-ne-mial!" Kitty said.

As in on cue I and Hinata my newest wife walked in. I cleared my throat and handed a piece of paper to the man who I assume was Beast. "I was brought here and I am going on a mission."

Some random guy was angry at me. Why? To be honest I don't know and I don't really care.

He ran up to me. "Fight me!" He yelled. I simply opened my eyes and placed the guy into a genjustu which froze and stunned him. Then I simply walked around him. Least to say the entire guild was in shock from the experience.

"Hey Naruto that was uncalled for." One person stated.

I turned around. "Maybe it was, but what is a traitor have to explain to me anyways?"

"Can you for once in your life stop being a smartass?" Shouted an Ice user who had had enough of my rude behavior. But hey, I like to think of it as tough constructive criticism.

"I can't help sounding like a smartass when all I do is talk around dumbasses."

The entire school was in shock before I dodged a beast arm from Elfman Strauss.

Having enough I kicked him in his stomach which was hard enough to make Elfman cough up blood.

"My name is Dreyar Naruto, and I will be known as the boy who completely defyed the gods."

Jean Grey was standing over there watching the scene take place. According to my sixth sense, she had received a huge fragment of the Pheonix Force. From where though, that was a question that was on my mind.

"It will be interesting in seeing how you fare against me Naruto and a true host of the Phoenix's power." She whispered. I couldn't help but smile at that. I always hated mutants with psychogenic powers. Because they always thought that they were the shit. As if.

Things here were gonna get more and more interesting.

A school and then the Tower of Quinn.

You gotta love that luck huh?

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV)**_

* * *

A mysterious plant like figure appeared out of the ground and went back into an unknown location.

_"Everyone is. In this world it's either kill or be killed. No offense but magic spells of lightning and fire and summoning animals won't do shit against robots that are built to kill entire armies. Chakra, Magic, Aura, or whatever people call it these days is a thing of the past. You're better off genetically engineering humans for that purpose."_

He was replaying the scene between the member of the X-Men and the boy who defyed fate.

"Genetic engineer humans huh? He might be on to something." The leader, Pein said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi had asked.

"Who cares? The fuck always think he is so full of himself!" Kiba snarled.

"Didn't he kick your ass all the way to the sun and back, yeah?" Deidara said teasing Kiba. The Inuzuka was annoyed but knew better then to start a fight and simply ignored him.

"Nice of you to join us Amon." The Leader said turning his attention away from the bickering group.

"Nice to be here."

"Wait, thats a fuking equalist!" Hidian shouted.

"I know and that is why he is here." The leader said trying to explain. "So tell me Amon what do you think?"

"Well, I believe that we are both outmatched and outclassed by this Naruto Dreyar person. The only way for us to even match him is to infact get everyone against him. He might win in pure strength, but as for controlling the world, hell nope."

"And I think I have the perfect way to do that. Do you think you could get your group to capture as much mutants as they are able?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I should have noticed the flaws in my plan. Nonbenders give birth to benders all the time. A miscalculation on my part. But I believe if we are able to create creatures from the mutants that will far surpass any human invention."

Pein looked forward to him. "The only way we can achieve peace and happiness is if every human being unites together against one emmeny. Making the mutants and these soon to be creatures from these mutants should do just that."

"What will you do?" Itachi asked curious. He was the type who loved to learn new information. And this information possibly carried the fate of the entire world. He didn't know what was honestly worse. Naruto Dreyar, or what was about to happen.

_"Either way I lose."_ He thinks as he is waiting for an answer.

"I will use my bending and thanks to my medical knowledge modify the humans with extraordinary abilities and turn them into creatures capable of destruction. But I do...need some creative inspiration."

"Well first thing is first. They need to withstand the machinery and all forms of human weapons." Pein said.

"Extreme healing of course."

"They also need to match the mecha and be super strong and fast. And they also need to give a reason why they are dangerous to humans."

"Then I will program them them to be as tall as buildings and...heh heh...Cannibalistic activities."

"You're gonna make them eat the humans? I like it!" Zestu said.

"What will such an invention be called? You should always name your creation of art." Sassori states.

"I will call them...Titans."

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

**_Notes:_**

**_(1) _**If you haven't seen the show on lifetime you should. It's pretty entertaining.

_**(2)** _people who complained about the torture scene are pussies. seriously. that stuff was mild compared to the actual government scenes. jesus fuck, it's like people want a video game that features hugs and flowers or some shit.

_**(3)** _When I wrote this the "All of them at once poll option was winning, but whatever. I can't change it now.

_**Shizton: Mori tanjō - Nature style: Birth of the Forest**__**: **_Requires a person to know the Kekkei Kaizen, Nature Release to use. This turns any type of plant material into livable warriors that will fight for the user. When defeated they become trees again.

_**Honō fisuto - Fire Fist: **_The Fire Fist technique uses Fire Release nature transformation to engulf the users hand in flame to punch targets. Using this technique makes the users strikes flaming and explosive to the intended opponent. Slightly increases the power of their punching attacks. The powers behind the punches are strong enough to cause significant amount of damage, along with the added effect of causing slight burns upon impact.

_**Honō no keri - Blaze Kick: **_The user launches a kick engulfed in fire that lands a critical hit more easily. This may also leave the target with a burn.

* * *

**_Bonus_****_:_**

* * *

**Newspaper: **

_"__Police in Blaine County are requesting increased resources from the state to deal with the latest outbreak of drug-related violence. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Don Percival, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services._"

**Bleeter Posts:**

calliejj16 - "_shit anotha meth lab destroyed at the alamo sea gettin very worried about my supply_"

grapeseedcharlie - "_Just heard about the massacre up at the O'Neils. Whole farmhouse burned to the ground. Never liked the bastards but that aint right._"

* * *

**Bleeter:**

Ismorticianpete - "_So I'm about to slice and dice at the morgue when the dude wakes up and goes psycho! Had to run for my life! Who says I got a boring job now!_"

mandybrocoli - "_You hear about that shootout at the coroners in South LS? Apparently IAA was involved. What's your call - terrorists or zombies?_"

* * *

**Newspaper:**

"_Eye witnesses believe they had just seen the crime of the century - an audacious raid on the IAA Headquarters in Downtown Los Santos, in which a man was snatched from an office by a suspect hanging from a helicopter before both escaped. Not so, according to the IAA. Agency spokeswoman Lucinda Jacob told reporters the incident was merely a training exercise, and nothing to be concerned by. "We are constantly training and yesterday was no exception. An agent posing as a terror suspect was snatched in a practice raid to see how our systems and processes respond to extreme duress. Despite problems with our funding, people should be relieved to know our systems worked great. You're in safe hands," Jacob said._"

**Bleeter:**

kankanjill - "_helikopter dogfight between terorists and IAA over Los Santos. WTF is goin on, r we at war._"

usafrankieg - "_Now they've breached the IAA Headquarters! The heart of our security machine! This is what happens when you go soft on Iraq! I told you an attack was coming! Why does no one read my bleets!_"

* * *

_**sorry guys, a pretty long update compared to the rest of the times, but lets just say that i got distracted by reading a new manga and it's ideas and characters ended up giving me writers block and neglecting the story! oh and yeah this story will defenietly be a crossover with attack on titan. but that won't happen in a long time trust me. but i already have the idea planned out. i hope you like long stories, because this one isn't ending for a long, long, long time. next chapter he titans start to appear and the mutants start to attack! and naruto and the gang provide a heist to get closer to the tower of quinn!**_


	9. IIX: just deserts

_**zoro: hello all and i just would like to tell you that road to ninja has reached over 100k words!**_

_**alpha: pat yourself on the back**_

_**zoro: you are a party pooper**_

_**alpha: hey don't say it like that!**_

_**zoro: this story had also reach the mark for 50 reviews! yaaaaaaaaaaay!**_

_**alpha: i am somewhat happy about this**_

_**zoro: of course you should be happy, you wrote it!**_

_**alpha: we ALL wrote it you idiot!**_

_**zoro: just gonna continue with the names huh?**_

_**alpha: any healthy person calls themselves terrible names**_

_**zoro: well while you are figuring that out, i think it's time for tha corner again!**_

_**alpha: oh golly gee i am soooo exited.**_

_**zoro: your sarcasm is horrible. anyway on to the n-n-n-n-n-n-news!**_

_**alpha: as if anyone here really gives a fuck about the news**_

_**zoro: The United States economy added 175,000 jobs for the month of February. A study released by the University of California at San Diego shows that vitamin D increases the chances of survival in patients suffering from breast cancer. The former leader of the Front for Patriotic Resistance in Ituri, Germain Katanga, is found guilty in the International Criminal Court for war crimes and crimes against humanity. A special referendum date is moved again. Now it becomes March 16th instead of previously announced March 30. In it voters will be asked whether they wish to stay part of Ukraine or join the Russian Federation.**_

_**alpha: hmm, intresting**_

_**zoro: and now it's time for random facts of the day**_

_**alpha: more useless knowledge to fuck up your brain even more!**_

_**zoro: Your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks otherwise it will digest itself. The average talker sprays about 300 microscopic saliva droplets per minute, about 2.5 droplets per word. In the last 3,500 years, there have been approximately 230 years of peace throughout the civilized world. Two-thirds of the world's population has never seen snow. Beijing's smog reduces life expectancy by 15 years. Coca-Cola was originally green. Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair. "I am." is the shortest complete sentence in the English language. Hershey's Kisses are called that because the machine that makes them looks like it's kissing the conveyor belt. Fish can drown in water. In Aspen Colorado, you can have a maximum income of $104,000 and still receive government subsidized housing.**_

_**alpha: hmm, these facts are actually pretty cool**_

_**zoro: i have plenty more where those came from but for now that will have to do.**_

_**alpha: so now what?**_

_**zoro: it's recommendation time bitches!**_

_**apha: okay then.**_

_**zoro: while romance and the manga fairy tail may seem laughable, there are some good stories that will prove you wrong. natsu and erza fans, if you want a story with your pairing that has natsu not act like he is a five year old as well as a more believable personality for him then give Torching Heaven by Negligible1 a look. **_

_**alpha: ah yes, another story that is on my favorites list well done zoro**_

_**zoro: hey, it's what i do. i wish you have more faith in me**_

_**alpha: and just like that i hate you again. anyways here is the next epic chapter!**_

* * *

_"I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Nothing in life is easy. But that's no reason to give up. You'll be surprised what you can accomplish if you set your mind to it. After all, you only have one life, so you should try to make the most of it." _

_― Louis Sachar, Holes_

* * *

_**Datara**_

_**Chapter IIX:**_

_**Just Deserts**_

* * *

_**Skillet - Savior**_

* * *

"What the fuck are these things?" One man yelled while running away from them.

"I have no idea, but they are eating the shit out of us!" Says a woman who witnessed another creature grabbing a human and eating his legs off.

Naruto groaned. He then made several thousand shadow clones. "Search for all survivors and bring them to Rien. I guess we're gonna need a new place."

Naruto then preformed the Harashin which would allow his clones to transport the salvaged humans to this location. Just as he feared there weren't that many left.

"Though, this isn't really my problem." The blond mused before deciding to form a crown and place it on a random person.

"Hey! Do you wish to become a king?" Naruto asked the man and he nodded.

"But what will I do? I mean, I have never been in charge of anything like this ever before in my life!"

Naruto grinned. "Then I guess now is an excellent time to start!"

Naruto then summons a piece of paper and using his super speed, writes down what appears to be plans.

"These are the plans for Rien and how to protect it from any threats against humans. Follow these instructions and you'll be just fine!"

The man nodded as Naruto left and decided that he should check up on his friends. No doubt they were just as confused as he was.

"What the fuck is going on?" Devin said with obvious panic in his voice.

"Don't look at me because I have no fuckin' clue." Naruto honestly replied.

"This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Michael shook his head.

"Along with other bullshit, we now ave to deal with the FUCKIN' human apocalypse." Frankin shouted.

"I know this seems very bleak and hopeless but maybe this can be used to our advantage." Devin said.

"How the fuck is this good in any shape or form?" Naruto yelled out. "We have several Alien races, and then these fucking Titans all trying to kill us!"

Devin turned to Naruto with a glint in his eye. "Are you getting worried, Naruto Dreyar? The man who took down half of the entire planet?"

Naruto facepalmed. "You do realize that these are Alien Species that are much bigger, and better trained then humans and posses abilities quite different from chakra what is really have I been all exposed to right? And let me not even start on these Titans."

Everyone's eyes went into shock at Naruto's words he was right. Dealing with chakra using humans was one thing, but unknown Alien species, and possibly mutated humans designed to kill off the race?

Naruto didn't want to admit that, but now was not a good time to be prideful. He knows that if he wants to stand a chance he would have to get stronger. Plus, killing some races would provide a challenge from him and another cool adventure.

"As for what we should do, don't worry for I have already taken care of it. The human kingdom is in Rien which was obviously been scrapped and replaced by a new king."

"A new king? What happened to the old one?" Franklin asked.

"He retired." Naruto said quickly.

"How long until we get a safe kingdom built for us?" Devin asked the ginger.

"With the amount of stamina I have and the shadow clones, all I really need to do is gain the experience and knowledge of a really good architect and I'm good to go."

"Very well then." Devin said before snapping his fingers and what appeared infront of them all was a fat man in a construction suit with a booklet. Naruto nodded as he absorbed the man's soul. His memories filling into his mind about how to build houses, buildings and the other elements that made them complete and whole.

"Guess we should start now." Naruto said smiling as he made several hundred shadow clones to go to work.

"Well, okay the human race is obviously gonna survive, but what about that thing you told us earlier?" Trevor wined and Devin sighed before nodding.

"Ah yes, we can not let unexpected events to derail the plans of Merryweather."

"Actually, this might be in our favor after all." Naruto thought out loud.

Everyone gasped at Naruto who then went on to explain. "Since I am the one who is basically revamping and remodeling the last nation for humanity, this would be a good time to put Merryweather's influence in charge and get rid of the competition."

"Excellent idea!" Devin said. His obvious greed and glee that his long time goal was coming true showing on his emotions and face.

"Good. I will talk to the new king about this. Now back to where we were?"

"Ah yes." Devin regained control of himself. "I still want Tigerstar Tallonsman dead and that crystal retrieved. I have no doubts that he is heading to Clannoria as we speak. However we will wait on this until we complete the new country and Nation of Rien. That is our goal right now." Devin says with a stern look in his face.

Things were going to be very different around here now. Thats for sure.

* * *

_**(Timeskip! Six months later:)**_

* * *

The weather was beautiful as expected of the conditions before the start of summer, which was in just three days. While Rien was known for it's unpredictable weather, it still didn't mean that some things would never ever change.

One Naruto Dreyar was relaxing on his little island. Even though the world was changing, he wouldn't and still kept his slaves and house and island as if he was living in paradise. There were some slaves that he had freed, either due to his fondness of them or simply because he didn't care for them enough to provide the food and necessities that humans need. Those people found their way to the human kingdom, and most resided within the outermost wall.

Naruto didn't care about them though. He had bigger goals to achieve anyway. So whats a few slaves that escaped from his wrath worth to him? Its not like he'll ever see them again at least alive in the future anyway.

A lot had changed, the new country of Rien was going as strong as ever and he helped build it. But that was the end of that as far at it went. Before he would truly take over the human race and provide peace like the legends say he would, he wold need to cut all of the lose ends. That included whoever are the people behind the events that caused the humans to go extinct, the Equailst, and Atakuski as well as getting that crystal from Tigerstar Tallonsman and uncovering the secrets from the Tower of Quinn.

Which reminded him that when he tried to absorb memories from the Titans. It all cam up blank.

Creatures that were driven on pure instinct.

"You know, eat, fuck, kill." He would say as he explained this to Devin.

Naruto then went on to tell them about the abilities these Titans had and their weaknesses and thanks to the special research team of the new and improved military, they all were able to develop special gear that allowed humans to move in a 3d area as opposed to their body being built for simple 2d movements.

It was really weird but soon humans with special abilities became rarer and even more rarer as time went on. Naruto could only guess this was because of the fear that had grown and that anybody showing these signs would be tormented until they got killed or they killed themselves. Naruto knew that the school for the "gifted" still existed, but it had to be placed in the rural area of wall Maria.

Naruto signed. At least his friends were in a much safer place inside the luxurious walls or Shina. That had to account for something alright.

Trevor of course didn't want to abandon his trailer in sandy shores, so he stayed in a very isolated country area of Rien in the outermost wall. But that was his choice.

Naruto and his three friends were no longer soldiers of Merryweather ever since it became an actual part of the military branch. Nope, instead they were just mercenaries. But that was fine with him.

Naruto just did simple missions for Lester and Trevor involving his enterprise here and there. But because he was already filthy stinking rich he didn't really care about the money anymore. Rather, he wanted more power and the ability to achieve all of his goals.

Just as he was playing a game of tennis against Hinata he herd his phone buzz on vibrate. The ginger looked at the message and narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

"Now we're talking!" He thought eagerly.

"I'll be back later Hinata-chan!" He says as he leaves and decided to change his appearance.

Naruto was wearing brown jeans and a yellow and brown shirt with a skull based design. It was simple but also elegant at the same time. But then again. Being the host of a creature that had unlimited power was all so tempting for him.

He arrives in the office and Steave and Devin and of course his fabulous trio of lovely friends were thee waiting.

"Tigerstar is already at the location of the Tower of Quinn. Kill him and get that crystal before he blows away half of the entire kingdom that we have worked so hard for!"

They all nodded and began said mission.

"This is something that will never get old." He said outloud as he thought of killing several aliens and monsters along the way to the district of Clannoria.

"You say that now, but you are not the one who is at a risk of getting eaten!" Michael says as they ride in the car listening to Falling Apart by Zebrahead. Naruto shrugged.

"Life is what you make of it. I'm having a damn good time and I basically have everything that anyone could want. Multiple wives, luxury house, car and food, endless money, endless powers, the host of a great demon, sex, and did I mention money yet? But yeah getting eaten or even being one of these chumps who has to live in the district of the outer wall would suck."

Franklin laughed. "Homie. I am gonna host a party this Saturday. Are you interested?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Whats the occasion?"

Franklin did some weird facial expression. "Do parties always have to have an occasion? I just wanna get turned up and meet some hot bitches!"

"Ah, those were the days." Michael said obviously in nostalgia mode.

"But Frank, didn't you have some buddies. What about your gang?"

Franklin laughed. "What about it? Those people are probably fighting each other to death because of a glass of grape soda as we're speaking at this very moment. They were holding me back."

"Lamar seemed straight." Naruto butted in. "Your aunt was a bitch and Tanisha? Oh fucking christ."

"Fuck that woman. My aunt I mean." Franklin groaned. "I hope a Titan, an Ailen or whatever the fuck is out there got to her ashy 50's style wearing wrinkled ass."

"The hatred is strong within this one." Trevor commented.

"I have learned so well." Franklin said before pulling up to about two blocks behind the actual destination.

"You think Tigerstar might have minions?" Michael asks.

"Most likely not. But he is one strong fucker and the element of surprise would do us well." Naruto says before extending his claws and silently scaling up the walls of various buildings attempting to locate him.

The ginger eventually found his target which was walking and patrolling the the end of the tower. He throws a kunai at him as a warning shot to get his attention.

"You again." He snarled as he got into a stance.

"Aww, I am so glad that you remembered me!" Naruto said with glee as he entered the stance for the praying mantis kung fu style.

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed before he shot a flamethrower from his robotic hand which Naruto summoned a wall of earth to defend from.

"Sorry pal, but I already know why you're here!" Tigerstar said as he and Naruto began to exchange various justu. Tigerstar blowing out a stream of fire and lightning while Naruto bowled down the elegant techniques of earth for defense and wind for offense.

"You seem to have gotten better." Tigerstar says as he goes for a punch only to be swiped off his feet.

"Not bad not bad at all." Naruto commented as he continued his assault.

It was only after a few blocked attacks that Tigerstar discovered that Naruto was holding back. _"Impossible. How can someone be this strong?"_ He thought before trying to shoot a lazier from his eye only to have it ripped out from his face.

"Nauh ugh!" Naruto teased.

"You little fucking bitch!" The man stated as he tried to regain his composure.

"Whats wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say one Naruto?" The ginger laughed as he squeeze the eye until it crushed and resembled scrap metal. "Without that eye you are basically a handicapped Uchiha. No three hundred sixty degree vision and pew pew eye moralizers for you mister!"

Tigerstar grunted before charging some fire into his arm and this time releasing it into a sweeping motion. Naruto rolled his eyes before summoning his Rasengan themed wind shield.

"I am getting quite bored with you." He grumbled as he caught Tigerstar with just his hand.

"I am not letting you get your filthy hands on the crystal!" Tigerstar shouted trying his best to break free from Naruto's grip but his efforts were futile.

"God damn it! I will not let a little bitch like you ruin everything that I have done for this exact moment!"

"And why not Tigerstar?" Naruto decided to ask him generally curious.

"Because Rien needs a real leader. Someone like me."

Naruto scoffed before tearing off his arm so fast that his body and even he didn't know what happened until almost a muniute later. The criminal let out a cry of pain before Naruto used his Bijuukyu and put an end to him.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Naruto said as he retrieved the crystal from a hidden place on the Tower.

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor who had been watching were stunned.

"Is it me or are you getting more insane as time goes on?" Naruto turned to him before laughing.

"You know what? You are probably right. Anyway should we check out the tower now or what?"

All three of them nodded before doing so.

"Okay." Naruto said. "I think I might have an idea."

"Lets hear it." Franklin says.

"Well, as we all know, these recent events has forced Rien and the human race as a whole to evolve. Devin is the leader of Riens best military branch right now and I have a feeling that he'll become the king soon enough."

"Well of course." Michael says not surprised. "But we were planning on using the tower to fuck with Devin right? Are you saying you no longer wish to kill him?"

Naruto laughed. "Oh no, no , no , no. I still want to kill him. But I think it's only right that I become the leader of Rien. And thus the savior of the world!" Naruto stated proudly."

"So..how exactly are we gonna do this?" Franklin asks.

Naruto shrugged. "Simple, we need to cut off all of the lose ends. So guys, who has been bothering you?"

"Stretch, that motherfucker tried to get me and Lamar killed several times over."

"But wait, I thought you said you were done being part of the Familes."

"I am, but when we were talking about this earlier, I decided that Lamar is still my friend, and I would be a shit person if I willingly let him get himself killed."

Naruto smiled and then turned to the former gang banger. "Those who disobey the rules are shit. But those who abandon their comrades are even worse then shit. While the person who taught me this philosophy was a huge hypocrite, it's words still hold extreme meaning."

Trevor nodded. "I kinda like that and speaking of friends, Michael, we need to have a talk later on."

Michael's body stuffiness knowing exactly what he was referring to. Still, he decided to play it off and smiled at Trevor. "No problem. And I know what you're talking about. I guess we do need to get it covered over."

"Thats great!" Trevor said before turning back to Naruto. "So, umm, what do we do about this Tower again?"

Naruto chuckled before making a shadow clone, and preforming the henge justu to make him look like an identical copy of the man who he just killed.

In the distant office one Devin Weston was shouting at his Merryweather soldiers before getting a broadcast using the Projection Technique. From there it looked like Tigerstar was holding a beaten Naruto while Franklin, Trevor, and Michael were all tied up.

"Did you idiots really think that this shitty boy could stand up to me?" Tigerstar laughed before kicking Naruto who grunted in pain. "I have the crystal and I am gonna rightfully use it to take over Rien, or if you don't comply peacefully, destroy city after city until you do."

"Fuck!" Devin shouted before making a phone call to Steve shouting something so loud that it was almost inaudible. When Devin stopped he herd "I'm on it." And nodded before putting his crown on his head and heading for a turbo jet located just by his office.

"How the fuck did Tigerstar manage to defeat all four of them?" Steve asked as he was getting a gun ready for fire.

"The fuck should I know. I honestly could care less about their lives. But they were damn good weapons. And now that bastard has complete control over the tower...FUCK!"

"Devin, you need to calm down." Steve says before asking him, "Send in another one of your special ones. Shawna. Am I correct?"

Devin looked at him and smiled with glee. "But of course. Our reality manipulating ace pilot!"

Steve nodded before finally sitting down. For a few minutes neither man said anything until Devin piped up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A way to salvage this mess."

"Devin, just letting you know that we will be reaching the Tower of Quinn in about an hour." Molly Schultz, Senior Vice President and General Counsel member to Devin states.

Devin nodded before leaning up to give her a light kiss before he sinked back into his seat.

"I always knew Tigerstar was strong. Hell he became a SPARTAN captain commander just four months after he was trained to become one. He was one tough motherfucker alright."

"We'll just have to send all of our best men there. Even the strongest man will fall when outnumbered."

Steve sighed before listening to his ipad with the song Time of Dying by Breaking Benjamin. Eventually he noticed the mighty tower and tapped Devin.

"Alright, soldiers, your orders are to kill Tigerstar Tallonsman on sight, retrieve the crystal and hopefully save any of our fellow soldiers if they are even still alive."

"You know, we could always experiment on their bodies to create even more powerful weapons." Molly suggested. Devin and Steve seemed to like that idea. "On second thought, even if they are dead, bring the bodies back, we can not let their legacy go untold."

All of the soldiers let out a battle cry before being sent out. The army was on the ground while the air force were using gliders of some sort, each and every one of them had on their 3DMG and were heading to kill that massive threat.

"Let him go Tigerstar and hand over the crystal and nobody doesn't get hurt." Devin said as he was being protected by a bunch of men while Shawna was tightening her gloves and Steve pointing a gun at him.

"Get hurt huh?" Tigerstar said laughing. "I am afraid that the only people here who are getting hurt are you." Tigerstars voice had changed until it resembled Naruto's before the clone ended the henge and Appeared right behind Molly. He formed a Rasenshuriken which tore her into a bloody windy shreds. (2)

"It's a trap!" Steve hollered. He attempted to fire bullets only for Franklin to slow down time and let him doge them before countering with his own assault weapon.

Devin, angered at Molly's death at this point was dripping foam out of his mouth. "You better have a dammed good reason for doing this Dreyar!"

"I do." The clone said laughing. "I am going to be the one who takes over the human kingdom like my destiny foretold of me."

The clone then pointed to the real Naruto killing all of his good men. Devin's face was bright red by this point and the realization dawned on him.

"Y-you planned all of this out from the start didn't you?"

Naruto smiled. "I didn't plan on the human race going extinct because of some weird giants or several simultaneous alien invasions, but I always have a back up plan."

"You're a traitor and I swear to fuck when I get out of this, I will have my men tear apart every cell from that body of yours!"

"Why?" Naruto asked frowning. "So you can build a race of elite killing weapons? To make sure that you would continue to stay in power over this country? To make sure that anyone who tries bringing justice to you would be silenced?"

Naruto grabbed Devin and threw him to the ground on his stomach.

"I am tired of being used for some one elses benefit! Weather it be a weapon, or for entertainment. Not you, not any of these random bitches, not even the gods and the demons who created me themselves will do it!" Naruto stuck his hands in Devin's back hard enough that he pierced the skin before ripping out his lungs and tieing them behind his back.

"This is called the split eagle." Naruto chuckled as he watched Devin die from a lack of oxygen.

The clone then dispersed away and the real Naruto who was killing all of the soldiers smiled at the clones memories filing his brain.

Steve who had managed to survive the shot was in front of him now.

"You think you're something huh? But we always keep something to keep people like you in check." As he said that Shawna appeared looking like she was about to attack him.

Naruto grunted before doing something with his hands and Shawna turned to him and punched his entire head off.

"Heh, you just don't understand, I have friends all around me. Both inside and out."

Shawna hugged Naruto as her and the three amigos all came out.

"So now that we've killed Devin and Steve and that bitch of his whats next?" Franklin asked.

"Simple." Naruto said grinning at them. "We take over Rien."

It was at this moment that Trevor decided to put a gun to Naruto's head.

"Trev, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Yo T, are you drunk or something man?"

"Hey, I am just trying to protect my own life." Trevor defends. "Didn't you fools think about what happens to us if we allow him to become the king? If we comitt crimes, he'll kill us or put us in the big house, fuck that!"

Naruto chuckles. "Trevor, you're my friend and I would never betray you. But you of all people know that a gun is nothing short of putting a pencil to a dragon."

Trevor didn't say anything but let his hand lay before staring at the ginger. "Rien is still a place that needs cleaning up. Whose to say that I can't allow my little friends a little fun before we all go our own separate ways?"

"You're no different then Devin or Steve then." Trevor says.

Naruto grabbed Trevor by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the wall. "Who was the person that gave you power? Who was the person who helped you fools out from becoming the next pawns in this fucked up ordinance of government? And this is the things I get?"

Trevor didn't say anything but stared at Naruto down. "Okay, I believe you but..."

"But fucking what?" Naruto snarled. "Oh I get it, you're so much of a coward that you think that everyone is out to get you despite the fact that I am the most loyal being to ever exist."

Naruto let Trevor go but not before breaking his assault rifle.

"Live in your own fantasy. Keep robbing banks and fucking over your race even more. See if I care."

Naruto leaves but not before turning to Michael and Franklin. "You guys are free to do whatever the hell you want, but for fucks sake once you get enough, you need to fucking stop and get a real job."

The ginger then uses his mastery over the wind and flies away along with Shawna. He is ready to take over Rien and show the world what a real king is.

He arrives on the scene of the confused soldiers with Shawna in tow.

"Alright listen up you fuckers, I am Naruto Dreyar and this is my newest wife Shawna. I am taking over Rien as the king because you leader Devin Weston along with Molly and Steve fell to that dammed Tigerstar."

All of the men who proudly served were angered before Naruto cut them off.

"I have taken care of that traitor and fool so don't worry. Now, where is my crown and lets do this oath!"

The higher officials and the scene was broadcasted infront of everyone's eyes. Naruto decided to wear his old orange jumpsuit that he hand abandoned when he was twelve, but he wanted to feel a bit of memories.

He couldn't wait to celebrate with his dad Jiryia and Franklin and everyone else he loved at Franklin's party later on. He sure had an occasion for that day! Naruto smiled as the crown was placed on his head and he decided to form a jacket that was white but had orange flame designs along with the symbol of the Dreyar family.

Although he would forever hate his family there is one thing he liked about them.

Their awesome sense of fashion.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Michael's POV)**_

* * *

As always I decided to listen to the old track of Ready or Not and drinking a pretty decent sized bottle of whiskey. So many things happened today, we managed to overthrow the government and now that our best friend was it's leader, we could become the best people to live in such a crisis ever. I mean he obviously still likes us, but I wonder why Trevor snapped like that?

Unless, oh no.

He must have used his brain and finally figured it out.

I figured that this day would come eventually. The past always seems to come back and haunt those when they are least expecting. I wouldn't be surprised if Trevor was coming to my house at this instant to but a bullet in my head.

And the weird part is, I probably deserve it.

I can feel his presence staring me down. This is it. The moment of truth.

But instead of Trevor it is one person who has proven himself to be a loyal friend. Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" I ask.

He hands me a sticky note with a phone number on it. The tile read Getting Your Shit Together. I looked at him.

"Like I said, I am giving you all the chance to turn your lives around. I'll allow you to rob two more banks, but after that I will put you down so you better choose wisely."

I nodded as I looked at the paper.

"You are interested in movies right?" He asked me and I looked at him in astonishment.

"How did you know?"

He laughed. "There are a lot of things I know that I shouldn't. I want you to give these people a call. Now it is the time for you to start getting your shit together Michael. Just because I am Naruto doesn't mean that I have to put up with your bullshit, friend of not."

I sighed. "This is about Trevor isn't it?"

Naruto frowned but nodded.

"I can understand why you're mad, but Trevor is just-"

"What? Thinks he can generalize a person just because he got a back toss of the dice? No offense but that's human nature, we're all selfish but not every human is a backstabber traitor type of selfish."

I couldn't help but cringe at that comment. The boy was really hitting close to home today huh?

"In any case, what the fuck is he paranoid for? We have all proven to him time and time again that we're his friends. You know, if you don't trust someone enough that you would turn on them the moment they become someone big, then what the fuck are we friends _for_?!"

He was right. Painful words but all correct the same.

"The guy seems like an insane hard ass, but in the truth he is a coward if I have ever seen one. An insecure coward."

Okay now he is just going too far.

"Naruto now you're just leaking insults. Thats enough."

"Is it really Michael? Am I making shit up? Hell, he is probably calling me every name in the book as we speak."

"Well you need to understand that-"

"Understand what?" I think Naruto has snapped. "I have been called demon, whore, fucker, every degrading name in the book by the very same people that I protect! I am sick of all of these people saying how they have had it hard and they probably don't know jack shit about the struggle!"

Naruto yelled before breathing hard to calm himself down. He then looked at me.

"Anyway, the contact is from Richards Majestic Productions. Devin Weston used to be the shareholder until I took his place from him. The guy's name is Salamon."

I widened my eyes. "The mega hit owner from Vinewood!"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Call him when you are ready and this should help you take your business on to a whole other level and you don't have to go through all the bullshit that is robbing banks and destroying the economy to do so!"

I hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much Naruto."

As he got up to leave, his crown proudly on his head he looked me in the eye with the sincerest look if I have ever seen one.

"Promise me one thing, Michael. After you get your shit together, I want you to repair the bond between your family."

I look at him back in the eye. My family. I love them, but at the same time I fucking hate them but I know that it is the right thing that needs to be done.

"I promise." I say. And just like that he leaves in a swirl of four whirlpools.

I decide to make the call after all.

"Hello and who is this?" The voice asked.

"My name is Michael-"

"Oh yes, I was expecting a phone call from you, please come to my office!"

I smiled. This was indeed all my dreams coming true.

I got into my car and drove into his office. "So how are the movies coming along?"

He looked into my eyes which said all but uttered one word. "Shitty."

"Huh?" I simply say.

"Take a seat Michael." He says as he gets up from one of his chairs and moves to his desk. Placing his hands in an observing manner. "Tell me Michael, do you want to help me complete my one last final movie before I retire?"

Shock. Stop the press. "You're quitting?"

"I just don't know if I can stand to do this bullshit anymore. _Y_ou know they always say, never work with children or animals. Well, I wanna add to that list. Never work with directors or actors."

"Sir, I don't understand." I say because I really don't.

"To put a long story short, my lead actor, Milton McIlroy, and my director, Anton Beaudelaire, have left production after being persuaded to sign up with some faggot gangster Rocco Pelosi and his management firm. To make things even worse Rocco is trying to force me to pay him off to get his lead and his director back."

I tighten my fists. "Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Do you think you could deal with him and get those two fools back for me?" He asks.

I smile. "I will be glad to. So tell me Solomon, what will the movie be about?"

"Well for payment for doing this incredibly huge favor for me, I will allow you to write and produce the rest of the movie."

This really is too good to be true.

"Consider it done."

So I decided that I am not going to kill this Rocco fool but he did need a good ass kicking. I easily take out the guards and sneak up to his helipad.

"So you are the jerk thats been harassing Solomon?" Then I turn to to figures. "You people must be the actor and director right?"

Rocco snorted. "Yeah and what are you gonna do about it old man?" I smile before giving him a suckerpunch and then several kicks. I made sure that I didn't give him a huge gingery but that would have to do I suppose.

"And as for you two fuckers, you're going back and being part of this movie production." I growl.

The both of them didn't want to see me angry and realized that so they nodded and I decided to fly them back to the movie studio.

"You don't have to worry about Rocco taking your crew again."

"Oh my goodness! Did you kill them?"

"For heaven's sake no! I did kick his ass though."

Solomon smiled. "Thank you for your efforts, Michael." He shook my hand. "Now lets get started on the movie, to be honest I need a title for it, do you have any ideas?"

Thinking about my life and even though I had no fucking clue what it was about I couldn't help but answer. "Meltdown."

For the first time in a long time, my shit seems together. Maybe now would be a good time to get together with my family. Rekindle out relationship. After all I promised Naruto.

A knock at the door. I wonder, who could this be?

Oh shit.

Fucking Trevor.

Like I remember thinking, the past always comes back to rear it's ugly head when you are least expecting it. I guess that statement could have not been any more true.

"Well, well, well." He says to me.

"Hello Trev." I simply say not caring or bothering to hide my anger at him showing up to fucking ruin everything when it just becomes so great.

"So you have mad it big huh? I herd what you did on the news." He chucks as he sits down opposite couch to where i'm at.

"What of it?" I say.

"Nothing, only that we could go big you know. Wait, I actually mean bigger. I mean, did you see the type of shit we do when we're together? Just think about what would happen if we got all of the gang together! Franklin makes us multicultural, Lester makes us technological, Naruto, eh, that crazy bitch, she,he, it, makes us unpredictable! Now all we need is a gay man and we'd have the perfect american dream!"

I rolled my eyes. "You really think it's that simple? And you hurt Naruto because of your damn paranoid persona earlier."

Trevor snorted. "Yeah, but Naruto is like super loyal and forgiving. He, she, it, whatever will forgive me by tomorrow."

"You really think it's that simple?" I ask him again. "It seems some things you never learn."

Trevor looked at me like he was about to go insane. "Except that apparently everyone I know is getting better and better in their lives! You're producing movies! Naruto is the fucking leader of this place! While I am still in the same position I was after that fateful night ten years ago! Face it Michael, nobody doesn't give a shit about me!"

I sigh and closed my eyes. "You know thats not true."

"Yes it is! Yes it is and you know it! Heist are the only thing that I am and ever will be known for!"

I sigh. "Thats because all your life you have let one thing define yourself." I really shouldn't be giving out advice like I am the Buddha but hell Trevor being in a Debbie downer mood was defensively not good.

"Who can I blame for that I wonder?"

I snort. "You didn't have to do a damn thing when I asked you to. That was your own choice."

Trevor got up from his couch. "You say that but yet you always took the incentive to be the team leader Mickey. Tell me something, when you faked your own death what did you do to allow yourself to be spared while me and Brad got the rough ends? As a matter of fact...how did you do it? The only persons that got shot were our getaway driver and Brad, but yet you came out unharmed. As a matter of fact, why have you been avoiding to directly answer any question about Brad hmm?"

"Because I don't fucking know what happened to him and yet you expect me to know what did!"

Trevor let out a smirk. "But if you didn't know what happened to Brad, you would have just said something along those lines. No, instead you fucking try to derail the subject every single time. The more and more I think about this, the more and more clearer it's getting. Is there a reason why your funeral was a closed casket Michael?"

"Because obviously if it was open everybody would know what I did."

"But all you had to do was hire a wax dummy with your favorite outfit of clothing on it. Tell me Michael, who is really buried in that grave?"

And here we go. One strike.

"Does it matter, I don't know why you still care. It's been a decade. Get over it."

"Of course it fucking matters you simpleton." Trevor snarled at me. "Because what happened ten years ago, fuck, it could have been a motherfucking melina, but the point still stands is that it will show what kind of person you really are."

Strike Two.

"One kind of person? I could have put a bullet in your head at any point since you arrived back here if I really wanted you dead!"

Trevor shook his head. "You're really bad at interrogation. You like me as a friend Michael, but what I am concerned about is how loyal you are to me. You would never kill me that much I know. But as for abandoning me to save your own ass. Yeah because apparently so."

Three strikes and you're out!

"For the last fucking time. Who. The. Fuck. Is. Buried. In. That. Grave!"

I say nothing. I think that is my safest option right now. Trevor has shown that he is capable of attacking and pleasantly eradicating my comebacks. I don't give this man enough credit.

Trevor gives me a glare that he often gives people who he is about to kill.

"Fuck you Michael." He declares before storming out of my house, taking my car and going.

Even though Rien was changed, some things stayed the same. The most prominent being that Naruto had indeed made a section for all those who had graves. It was located in an unfamiliar district. I know it is long the sides of the first wall.

One last chance to reason with him.

"Trevor, you know this is all a waste of time and this will do nothing but hurt you in the end. Just come back to my house and lets discuss this like real adult gentlemen. I'll even buy some pizza rolls for dinner."

"FUCK YOUR PIZZA ROLLS. FUCK YOU AND FUCK EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR!" He yells in the phone before hanging up. I mummer the word shit before speeding towards the airport as fast as I could.

As I got to the grave site. I notice the weather has changed. It is now snowing.

Snow in my mind is beautiful and welcoming.

This weather could also be when someone has suffered a loss so great that the tears from heaven, the roars of thunder, and the anger of lightning isn't enough to describe it.

Memories of that night come flashing through my head.

Damn it! Everyone could have gone perfectly if fucking Brad didn't try to be a hero!

I sigh as I pull up to a huge amount of dirt. It is Trevor and he is indeed digging through my grave. Who the fuck am I kidding, this isn't my grave. It never was.

I see him stop as he finally sees the skeleton. The clothes however were intact. Trevor looked at it with a poker face. he was probably trying to even think. Yeah, I feel extremely guilty now.

"You're a piece of lying shit Michael." He begins to say as he turns to me. "The biggest piece of lying shit that ever existed."

"I did what I had to do." I say. It was the truth.

Thats when we both got our guns out pointed to the vital area in our bodies. One shot and we'd by dead for sure.

"More like did what was the easiest way out!"

"I didn't want it to come to this!"

"Yes you did, you just don't have the fucking balls to do it, but I do!"

"I've got more to lose than you!"

"Never a truer word has been spoken, brother. Now pull the fucking trigger!"

I don't want to kill him. But I don't want him to kill me. Do I even have to kill anyone. Just as I am about to put the gun down, I hear shots coming from the distance.

"Not these asian fuckers again!" Trevor grunts as he runs for it, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I ended up managing to get out there alive, but Trevor fucked my car up and now I am captured.

"You're in deep shit now. Hopefully your boyfriend responds to this." Murmured the man.

I guess there is nothing I can do now but go to sleep.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, Scene Change: Datara POV:)**_

* * *

One Naruto was enjoying his new life as the King of Rien. Using the gravity changing technique he got from Onoki, he was able to lift the entire island and place it in Rien as his own city. Of course, he used to form an actual large body of water for the Island to still be an Island. Funny thing is though that nobody was allowed on the island and he did his duties as king in the office there which was supposed to be a place for the current leader in charge to rule. (3)

Naruto called the island after his own name because why not? After all that one man named Augusts named over a dozen cities after himself.

Said leader was taking a stroll across the village. Today was pleasant. No Titans, no monsters, no aliens, no bullshit missions, he was his own boss and was damn proud of it!

Well that was until he herd a sound that sounded like a plea for help in a trashcan in an alleyway. Going to investigate met with some interesting results as Naruto opened the trashcan.

"Don!" Naruto shouted at the gagged woman.

"Muuuffph!" Was he response and Naruto used his claws to untie the gag from her mouth.

"You have to get me out of here, he put me here and is going to kill me!"

"How long have you been in here?" Naruto asked as he pulled her out but using extreme caution.

"Three days. I was placed in a prison after I had been captured while they interrogated me in order to find out how to exactly use the Tower of the events that happened to the human race I was still guarded and beaten. It was only recent that they decided to execute me knowing that I would die before I would give them anything."

Naruto brushed her off. "Don't worry, I killed them all and I am the true leader of this place now."

"Thats great!" Don said as Naruto and her begin to walk back to Naruto Island.

"You smell." Naruto sighs.

"Being stuck in a garbage truck in a heavy populated metro area will do that." She says back.

Naruto could help but chuckle at that.

"So Naruto, what now is everything okay?"

"Not really. There are still w whole bunch of shit that I have to take care of. Between these damn Titans, the fucking Aliens although I think they have left us alone, but now it not the time for theories." The ginger paused before continuing. "Several other groups including Akatuski who for some reason wants to get the tailed beasts, I mean I don't even know how they figured out that I am Datara's host! And then there are the Brotherhood who fights to show that mutants, which are humans with special abilities are better then the regular humans, while another group, the Equalist are the exact opposite. And then for some reason my friends and I who I thought are cool are fighting me it's just too fucking much!"

Naruto felt like he was going to pull his hair out but Don stopped him.

"Naruto, you are a good leader. You train everyday, you protect this place to the best of your ability. You know it's impossible to save everyone as well as be nice to everyone right?"

Naruto shook his head. "But I am the boy who is part of destiny to defy fate!"

"You can still do that but not everything that concerns with humanity is your problem. Your goal is keeping the human race as a whole safe, not dealing with everyone's problems."

Naruto looked at her before she continued. "Basically what I am trying to say is that you can't put the entire world on your shoulders. You will fail. No matter how powerful the person, they will fall under an outnumbered enemy."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I have taken down countries, armies, without needing even half of my strength!"

Don chuckled. "You're missing the point Naruto. Why do you think that there is a god for a specific purpose? Even they didn't have they ability to control anything and everything."

"Those gods don't even do the tasks that they are assigned to do." Naruto snarled.

Don hummed. "Just stop trying to make every single problem your own. You'll never solve any of your problems if you do."

Naruto took Dons words to heart and thought about it. Carefully.

"We're here." He said as he unlocked the door and summoned some of his slaves.

"Get her a good shower running, nice clothes, great cleaning products, and once she is done I want a nice meal provided for her." The slaves all scurried off before one grabbed Don's hand urging her to come with her.

"You'll be fine." Naruto said as he went to his room and stared at the ceiling. There was a text message assigned to him.

_Come meet me at the hip restaurant Black Diamond. It Luis Lopez, and I need a favor._

Naruto was interested at that and activated his Bijuugan to read the message. This was to make sure that he didn't forget about it.

A couple minutes later there was a phone call from Trevor.

"What do you want?" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I need some help." He said in a flat voice.

No apology, no hello, how are you today, or why should you help me reason. Naruto snorted. He thought about the conversation he and Don had before directly telling Trevor in the phone.

"It's not my problem."

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Database:**_

**Rien Update:**

Rien is located on a new place possibly on the west coast of north america. The weather is extremely unpredictable and random. The technology is mostly the same with varying degrees of poverty and wealth. Rien's flag is the same as it was before. It does not have a symbol or animal or plant or other stupid iconic symbols. The currency of Rien are called Jewels. For comparison terms 1 Jewel = 1 USD.

Walls: Rien is now protected from the Titans and various other alien races and anything else that is a threat for humanity by it's gigantic walls. The walls are about 50 meters in height. Below the ground they are at least eight times. These walls are as strong as bedrock. The tops of the walls are lined with cannons, which can fire on approaching Titans, even though they are not as effective due to the Titan's regeneration abilities.

Wall Maria is the outermost wall of the human kingdom. It is encased by steel on both sides and a moat to aid it in being the first wall for breach and attack. Its radius is 3250 km (2019 miles). Like the other walls, Wall Maria is approximately 50 meters in height. The distance between Wall Maria and Wall Rose is around 500 km (310 miles). This area resides the poorest humans and much of this land is poverty stricken. In here the land is used for mining, farming, and fishing. Most humans live here. There are several cities here with the most prominent example Shiganshina.

Wall Rose is the second outermost wall following Wall Maria. It is 965km (599 miles) in radius. Here is what you conciser the middle class of people live here. The technology and comfort of living is much better then that of Wall Maria. In here people take in factory jobs and production jobs and the average jobs of the middle class to low high class worker. Some places include Clannoria, and Phantvest.

Wall Sina is the innermost wall. due to this it serves as protecting the kingdom where the king and other civilians of nobility reside. The people here enjoy the pleasures of life of the rich men. It is 160 km (100 miles) in radius. The distance between Wall Sina and Wall Rose is around 321 km (200 miles). The city inside Wall Sina is protected by the Military Police serving under the king. The capitol is still called Des Monies.

Species: Humans

King: Rien is ruled by a king that has both political and military power. He is the executive, legislative, and judicial branch and his word is law. There is a council that serves directly below him.

Military: Much has gone massive overhaul to combat the invasion and threats. Training lasts for three years and is so intense people have known to die from it.

Outfits: While it is basically the same, here are some changes such as the uniforms . Which excluding the Training Corps Instructors, wear similar uniforms consisting of a short, light brown jacket with the badge of the squad on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and dark brown knee-high leather boots. The Training Corps Instructor Uniforms differs slightly from the other branches, including an olive-green trench coat replacing the jacket of the other factions. Merryweather members often wear a heavy, green, hip-length hooded cloak with their symbol on the back, usually when conducting missions outside of human territory. Trainees have been observed to wear the cloaks, albeit without any symbols, when conducting marches in the rain.

Weapons: The main equipment of the Military is the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, which is also their main weapon used in conjunction with two snap-off blades attached to the handgrips.

Merryweather: Now the military is a part of Rien funny and serves as the elite force against the forces against humanity. They are always on the frontlines of Rien. It has several branches with several duties the Army, Air Force, Navy, and Coast Guard each with it's strengths and duties. Other then that, the Ranks, deployment and benefits they do stays the same. Upon going into Merryweather, recruits are then put in a nine weeks training course with each week becoming more and more difficult. They learn pretty much the same thing (as featured in the previous information databases minus the Justu affinity as Justu is long gone and dead). Besides exploring the land and being on the front lines, Merryweather also has another unofficial mission to experiment and research on things to improve humanity. Its symbol are wings and an eagle for freedom.

Garrison: Due to the amount of Risk and hard training associated with Merryweather and the seemingly impossible way to get into the Military Police, many people join the Garrison. This is the main military branch with soldiers providing assistance whenever there are invasions within the walls. This also includes patrols, repairs, or improvements. As such, they spend most of their time preparing for attacks against the kingdom. The Garrison mans the cannons on the Wall that are often used for long-range Titan defense. They must also deal with civilian evacuation and have emergency plans for dealing with scenarios for when the Wall is breached. It's symbol is a rhino.

Royal Guard: Serve directly under the king, although they are corrupt and lazy due to their position. Symbol is a Pegasus.

**Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear:**

The **Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear** (立体機動装置 _Rittai kidō sōchi_?), also called **Vertical Maneuvering Equipment**, is a set of gear developed by humans that allows great mobility when facing the Titans in combat. The gear allows the user to fight in a 3D space as opposed to a 2D one. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. Though using it will allow a skilled user great mobility, it carries a large risk of overtaxing the user's muscles, thus special physical conditioning is required to use this gear. Some tools involved in the apparatus include: Handgrips, Piston-shot grapple-hooks, Gas powered mechanism, and an Iron Wire Propeller with Plug in Blades.

he simplest move possible with the 3DMG is simply aiming and firing the grapple hooks at an object and then activating the gas mechanism to reel oneself toward said object. They can then disconnect the hook and continue moving forward.

Usually however, soldiers must be able to move around in order to navigate in general. Therefore, they tend to use their momentum in order to swing around targets.

**The Body of the Device** - Steel wire is stored inside the body. There are two axles, which revolve independently.

**Operating Device** - The functioning part of the operating device is a black box, which the technical department manages and improves in secrecy.

**Body of the Compressed Gas Cylinder** - Gas is compressed into the cylinder and injected.

**Fan Section** - Gas is blown directly into the fan to make it rotate. The pressure of the gas is regulated to manipulate the output.

**What Characters will be where?:**

Wall Maria

Vukasin District: Avatar and Legend of Korra Characters,

Kage District: Lesser Naruto characters

Washington: Marvel/DC "mutants" characters, Trevor

Wall Rose

Algonquin: Franklin's old home and neighborhood

Fiore: Fairy Tail Characters

Wall Sina

Des Monies: Bleach Characters, Others

Clannoria: None noteworthy, but it is a city

Vinewood: Michael and Franklin, TBoGT characters

Naruto Island: Naruto and his bitches obviously

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**(1)**_ I suppose i can't have Naruto always kicking ass and he would have to be dumbed down. eventually. but after a good six months of training building and thinking, he should be more then ready now.

_**(2)** _I think she deserves the same death she had in the game

_**(3)** _funny shit is. even though naruto is insane powerful these feats make sense. did people forget that the kage could lift the entire turtle island. or that kisame turned a entire desert into wild waves with only 33% of his fuckin' power?

* * *

_**okay and that is the end of this one. we're still on the tower of quinn arc by the way. incase you had no idea about the plot of this arc, it's basically naruto's ascendant as well as him uncovering the whole truth about the weapon. i think i will include a summary of the story every time an arc is completed. so yes one major villain(s) down tigerstar, steve, and devin which were the main antagonists but then there are still several more to go lets see akatuski, equalist, kiba, the brotherhood, the titans, several made up organizations and even each other (you know what i mean by this if you have actually played gta v). and lets not forget about the gods. my oh my oh my. luis was my favorite character from the gta iv franchise so i had to include him in.**_


	10. X: complete meltdown

_**zoro: holy cow! we have finally reached ten chapters!**_

_**zyken: horray?**_

_**zoro: ken! where have you been?**_

_**zyken: i needed a break from you fools**_

_**zoro: nonsense**_

_**zyken: no its not nonsense, its absolute truth**_

_**zoro: you are a party pooper just like alpha!**_

_**zyken: more like, we know you're full of shit**_

_**zoro: you know that you missed me! **_

_**zyken: *laughs loudly***_

_**zoro: well be that way, but we know it's true! anyway it's once again, time for the corner!**_

_**zyken: good **_**_riddance_**

_**zoro: lets first of all start with the random facts of the day!**_

_**zyken: very well then, enlighten us!**_

_**zoro: dragonflies have six legs but can't walk. The first spam message came over the wires as early as 1864 through a telegraph. Elephants normally only sleep 2 or 3 hours each day. Pluto takes 248 years to orbit the Sun. Penguins have an organ near the eye that filters salt from the water out of their system. Bulgarians shake their heads to mean yes and nod for no. A hippopotamus can open its mouth 180 degrees. ****The first American Roller Coaster was built in the mid-1800s.**_

_**zyken: the one about dragonflies was the best one**_

_**zoro: and now it's time for the news!**_

_**zyken: golly gee, lets see how retarded humans are being then?**_

_**zoro: you know it! although this is mostly based on the fact that the **** Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 en route from Kuala Lumpur to Beijing with 239 people on board, goes missing over the Gulf of Thailand. And as a result every country is stepping up it's airline security as well as helping with the search!**_

_**zyken: oh great more security awareness in airports just what we need**_

_**zoro: and apparently sopa is back**_

_**zyken: what the fuck? you gotta be kidding me**_

_**zoro: nope it's back and it's even made some alliances!**_

_**zyken: fuck these people will never give up **_

_**zoro: and now for most people's favorites, the fanfiction recommendation section!**_

_**zyken: well one thing you are correct about**_

_**zoro: okay. this story has it all. humor, action, and a witty naruto that is indeed difference not to mention that there is constant awesome use of breaking the fourth wall! give Naruto: Genesis of the Nindo by Bloody-Mad a look. **_

_**zyken: okay, make that two things **_

_**zoro: and this story is indeed on my favorites list!**_

* * *

_"Every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired signifies in the final sense, a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed. This world in arms is not spending money alone. It is spending the sweat of its laborers, the genius of its scientists, the hopes of its children. This is not a way of life at all in any true sense. Under the clouds of war, it is humanity hanging on a cross of iron." _

_― Dwight D. Eisenhower_

* * *

_**Franklin**_

_**Chapter X:**_

**_Complete_**_** Meltdown**_

* * *

_**Interpartysystem - Don't Stop **_

* * *

I grunt as I eat a sandwich at my house until I hear a knock on the door. I of course decide to open it to see who could that be.

Tanisha? What the fuck is she doing here and more importantly, what the fuck does she want?

"I need your help Franklin."

I snort. "You people always need my help. What the fuck did I tell you motherfuckers several weeks ago? We're done."

"So you really are going to give up on us? Lamar is getting jumped my Stretch at this very moment!"

I turned around. "What? Thats doesn't make any sense, Stretch and Lamar are cool."

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Did you not notice that Stretch had tried to get you and Lamar killed several times?"

I think a little. "Oh yeah, those drug deals." It did make sense now, every single drug deal that we got involved with this motherfucker ended in a fucking shootout.

"He is working with the Ballas." Tanisha's random fact just startles me out of my though.

"What?" I say.

"He was never a part of the Familes, Franklin. You have to help Lamar before he gets shot up!"

"Of course I have to be the one that does every fucking thing huh?" I say before putting on my shoes.

"Despite what you may say Lamar is your friend. And even if you are no longer a gangbanger, are you really going to completely cut ties with someone who has been your friend since elementary?"

"I've always had to help this nigga!" I groan. "From the fight in the school cafeteria to now! I'm tired of it."

Tanisha shakes her head. "This is one of the reasons why I broke up with you. I don't care if you have money now. I don't care how many houses you have, cars you own, or the amount of designer clothes, you are still a little immature child."

"Immature?" I scoff. "I am always the one who tries to be the nice guy!"

Seriously, who does this bitch think she is?

"Really? Because you're being awfully cynical right now. That isn't the Franklin I know."

"Whatever." I say as I grab my motorcycle. "If I don't save Lamar, you will never stop bitching at me."

I sigh just as I arrive on sight. I decided to take Chop with me. He was extremely proficient in catching running away niggas as well as biting the shit out of their asses.

"Chop are you ready boy?" I whisper to the dog.

"Arf!"

I snick behind a window that was lit as well as cracked.

"Now listen to me, Stretch, hey bro, where is the cash at?" Lamar's voice. Looks like this stupid guy didn't figure out his ass was getting played yet.

I decide to get a better view and move my head to where my eyes were peaking. I did it in slow increments so that I didn't catch any attention as well as startle myself.

"Stay quiet Chop!" I remind the dog and he barked in agreement.

I could now see everything more freely there was Lamar and he was in the middle of an increasing crowd.

"Stretch, why are you not answering me bro?" Lamar asked. I could sense his fear. I am pretty sure the folks that were surrounding him could too as well because they started to unzip their green jackets to reveal the purple beneath.

"The fuck? Balla's? Stretch, you betta answer me nigga. The fuck is going on?"

Stretch said nothing as he too slowly unbuttoned his jacket to reveal his affiliation with the Ballas.

"You son of a shit." Lamar said reaching for his gun. I guess now would be the time to act right?

I use my time stopping ability and quickly pull out my own gun and target everybody in the crowd before pulling Lamar outside of the window to where I was previously. I was too focused on saving Lamar that I just attacked the people in a path order instead of getting rid of Stretch, but then again, this ability only lasts for fifteen seconds so it's not like I could have done shit anyway.

"Holy shit Franklin! Nice save!" Lamar said attempting to high five me but I ignored him.

"Now is not the time Lamar, lets get the fuck out of here!"

"Shouldn't we kill Stretch though? Just a suggestion."

I sigh. My time stopping power was obviously used up.

"Lamar, we really need to-"

"So the prince has came to save the damsel." Stretch said while pointing a shotgun to the nape of my neck. I looked at him in disgust.

"Man, get the fuck away from Franklin, you motherfucker betraying bitch fuck." Lamar said.

"You're insults are as stupid as you are." Stretch replies smirking as more members of the Ballas appear. "You two have been thorns in my side long enough."

"Thorns? Nigga all we was trying to do was help your ass get some money for the other green. I didn't know you have been stretched so long in prison that you got a new asshole."

"Ha ha really funny Lamar."

"I am sorry, but I can't tell the difference between your mouth or your ass because you know whats comin' out of both of 'em?"

He gave out a smirk and Stretch glared at him before looking at me in the eye.

"Franklin." Was all he said.

"What the fuck do you want to hear?" I growl.

"Other then the fact that you have been causing a mess and damage to my people."

"People who have been killing my people." I say to him drooling from my mouth out of anger. "I swear my father(2) should have ended you fuckers when he had the chance to!"

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you were the son of Carl." Stretch laughs. "Similar skin tone, and as for personality and moreso intelligence the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree at all."

"Shut your mouth, you traitor!" Lamar shouted trying to get his gun only to get pointed at by a few more goons.

Shit. I think I might be able to activate my ability again. All we have to do is stall, Lamar work you magic words nigga.

"You ain't nothin! Just a piece of shit!"

Just a little more.

"Fucking sack of shit cunts!"

And there we go.

The background turns to green and I do the work. I take out Stretch with a bullet and grab both Lamar and chop and run to the van as fast as I can.

"Franklin you are the man!" Lamar says as I give him the middle finger.

"Man what the hell is your problem?" He says.

"You." I say as I take control of the wheel and make a sharp turn.

"I am your problem?" He asks.

"Not just you, but just about every fucking motherfucker who keeps asking me for favors." I say turning again.

"Isn't that what homies are supposed to do?"

I roll my eyes. "Why do I even bother trying? Just shut up and don't talk to me for the rest of the night."

"What, so you think I was supposed to know that Stretch was a member of the Ballas?" He responded angrily.

"I kind of had my expectations too fucking high. Anyone with a brain could have figured it out. Hell, that fact that every time we went on trips with this idiot...Ah, fuck it." I say arriving to Lamar's safehouse and dropping him off.

"Whatever man, you may have money now, but your spirit is gone. I want the old Franklin back."

I turn to him and give out a half effored laugh. "Money changes everyone."

I was a member of the Familes no more. It was time to move on in life.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, Naruto Island)**_

* * *

"What?" Those were the words of Trevor Phillips who was quite shocked at Naruto's response.

Naruto decided to "Excuse me? Did I motherfucking stutter? I said it's not my problem!"

"What? Don't tell me this is because you're still acting salty over the events of like two days ago or something."

"You're absolutely correct Trevor, every time you call me a bad name I am supposed to take it and move on." I spit out with venom.

"God, you're like a bitch in heat. Although thats a wrong comparison because even bitches have an excuse, face it you're just being salty."

"You goddamn milksop." Naruto grunted before going off. "I don't care what your problem is. You didn't trust me back then, so why the hell should I all of a sudden think you can trust me now? Don't fucking call me back!" And the ginger hangs up.

"I herd yelling, are you okay Naruto?" Don said coming in fresh from her shower.

Naruto turned to her and smiled. "I was just doing what you told me to do."

"Oh really?"

"Yep! You said not to handle problems that were not mine and thats exactly what I did."

Don nodded. "Hey, is there like a den or extra room that I can stay in?"

Naruto gave her a cheesy grin. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want!"

Don's eyes brightened up. "You're a really good person Naruto."

"I try to be Don," Naruto said before putting on his jacket and heading out.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I have to meet this guy names Luis. I'll be back in a few." Naruto says before he decided to make a phone call to a friend. "Hey Franklin?" The whiskered boy asked through the cell.

"Whatup homie?"

"I have to meet this guy names Luis. Do you want to accompany me and I dunno, hang out?"

"Yeah of course, come get me by my house."

"Sounds perfect man." Naruto said before hanging up.

* * *

_**(Change to Franklin's POV)**_

* * *

I couldn't wait to meet with Naruto again. I was hoping I could finally spend some more time alone with her. Guess I am gonna get my wish. I exited the door only to see Trevor standing there.

"Um, Trevor, why are you here?"

"Whaaat? We're friends right? It only seems appropriate that we show up randomly on each others doorsteps!"

"Yeah, well I am kinda preoccupied at the moment."

I try to shut the door but his foot cached it. "And what are you doing thats so damn important?"

"I am trying to hang with Naruto." I say.

After then, his eyes light up and then he just stands there with a firm look on his face. "Well I am going with you! I need to talk to Naruto!"

I rub my head nervously. You know that force when somebody stops you form doing something and it manages to get in the way and derail shit, every fucking time? Is this dude being a cockblocker or what?

"I am not sure Naruto wants to see you at the moment."

"Nonsense! He seemed angry when I talked to him early but he probably was having a bad day. After all ruling an entire country of humans has to be a tough job!"

I sigh and thats when I see that familiar orange Lexus.

"Hey Frank." Naruto says coming to give me a fistbump. I bump right back. When Naruto sees Trevor his face turns from positive into negative.

Resentment.

Trevor needs to take a hint sometimes. Whats up with this nigga not getting it.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"I asked to come along!" Trevor said with a hmpf in his voice. Why can't this guy get lost? "Shotgun!" He says in a happy oblivious tone. I sigh.

"Whatever. Franklin get in the front."

To protect Naruto from committing a 187 and to save Trevor from getting killed I did it.

"But I said shotgun!"

After that event we really didn't talk much. I am guessing Naruto is pissed that Trevor is here which I am completely understand. Looking at it from one perspective though, I can only wonder if Trevor knows how much he hurt Naruto and that his apology would make things a whole lot better.

"Hey, what artist are you listening to? They're rad!" Trevor said. I'm guessing trying to talk to Naruto.

He ginger turned to him. "Modestep."

"As in dubstep?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Dum and Bass. And yes there is a difference . The quality of Drum and Bass is obviously superior and more relaxing."

I turned my eyes in that now interested. "So Modestep are the most popular?"

Naruto nodded before switching to random songs, all of which I really like. He named them off. Praying for Silence, Burn, Saved the World. They all were good. Naruto then named other artist.

Seven Lions. The vocals there are just perfect. And then there was Netsky which was soothing.

A new type of music started playing. "This is from Pendulum. Perhaps one of the better dubstep groups."

From their songs I enjoyed too. Even though I was still a rap brother. I appreciated this new form of music introduced to me. Then a new song came on.

"It's called Lightspeed by Kill the Noise and Datisk." He explained taping his hands to the beat.

But then a whole new song came on. I couldn't help but dance to it. "Who is the artist of that?"

"Wolfgang Gartner." Naruto said. "I like the song too. This artist would be the shit at your party." (1)

"Speaking of which," I begin to say. "Are you still coming."

"Of course dawg! I'll even be a chick there to give you an extra boost!" Naruto said.

After that I couldn't help but smile. We decided to stop at the Burger Shot by the Black Diamond hotel that this Luis person wanted to meet Naruto at. As soon as Naruto got out I see a huge muscle car riding slowly in. I could hear the lyrics from the song Love Me by Drake and Lil wayne playing. It only increased as the man stepped out of the car. Naruto rolled his eyes as the signature hook began to play.

_I'm on that good kush and alcohol_  
_I got some down bitches I can call_  
_I don't know what I would do without y'all_  
_I'mma ball 'til the day I fall_  
_Ball, ball, ball, ball_

_Long as my bitches (yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no hater, long as my bitches love me_  
_(Yeah, yeah...)_  
_I could give a fuck about no nigga, long as my bitches love me_

Luis was obviously Dominican when it came to ethnicity. He had a short cut hair and stood at an above average height for males and was build muscular. But then again, he was a bouncer so it made sense. His skin tone was naturally a tan yellow and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing an all black suit along with black shoes.

"It nice to meet you Naruto." He said shaking a hand.

"Yeah, so what did you call me over here for?" He asked.

"Well I need a favor. As you know I am a cage fighter."

"I wasn't aware of the fact."

Luis shook his head. "Well, I used to be one but the business isn't doing so well so I gotta make some extra cash on the side to support the family."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Naruto said picking at one of his fingernails.

"Well, do you think it would be too much if you allowed tournament cage fighting like that to be legal?"

Naruto thought for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, I don't see why not? Competition is always fun. Fine they are allowed I'll see to it."

"Thanks man and here is something I will give you to show my appreciation." The next thing I know, they guy hands Naruto a huge bad of weed. I mean a huge bag. Like that shit had to be worth over twenty stacks.

Naruto nodded before heading back to where I was sitting at.

"Well that was interesting. I wonder how Rien will fare when fighting is in fact allowed?" He seemed to say this outloud.

"Its another honest way to make money I guess." I say.

"Meh, I think it's just another corrupt thing that the system is doing."

At this Naruto snorted. "At least it is an honest way of making money and doesn't endanger lives and cost us taxpayers, the actual citizens who make the money and support humanity money.." He was obviously taking a jab at Trevor and the heists.

"But anyway, Franklin take this piece of paper." Naruto says to me before handling it to me. "This paper is contact information for the man who owns the transportation systems in the entire country of Rien. I want you to make a phone call with the boss who I have already talked to. He is dying and needs a responsible person to take over the business."

I was astounded. Naruto trusted me this much?

"You think I am capable enough to do this?" I ask him and he nods.

"Like I said to Michael when I offered him a similar type of breakthrough, it's time for you guys to get your shit together. There is only so much that I can do for you."

"Meh, I don't see what the point in doing all of this is, just continue the heists!" Trevor says out of nowhere. It really ruined the moment for me.

"Frank, you can drop me off of here. I have nothing else to say to this fool." Naruto said and I did just that. As he walked out I couldn't help but turn to Trevor. I wanted to punch the living shit out of him.

"You fucked up." I say.

"It seems like everything is my fault these days." He grumbles.

"Maybe because it is! If everybody has a problem with you it's not everybody who needs a personality overhaul it's you."

Trevor groaned before getting out of the car. "First Naruto and his reaction to my words, and then we have Michael who fucked me over and I should have killed him when I have the chance, but he is probably dead now."

Pause. What the hell is this fool talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask him.

"Some Chinese dudes captured him and they think that we are lovers so he is saying that if I don't hand over my business to him he will kill Michael."

I really have the urge to kill this fucker now. "And how long ago was this?"

"Yesterday night." Trevor shrugged.

"And you're just going to abandon your long time friend?" I spoke in silence.

"Hey, he abandoned me and left me to rot so why shouldn't I do the same?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right." I say. Naruto probably didn't want to be bothered at the moment so I guess I should give Lester a call.

"You can leave now!" I yell at him.

Trevor slammed the door to my car so hard I thought he broke it for a few seconds. "So you're forsaking me too huh? Well fine then! Who needs a bunch of faggots like you for friends!"

The guy was acting like a child right now and I didn't need this. I swear all this shit that is going down, this party that I am having better be off the chain. Lester please pick up. Still no answer as the phone ranged at least five times until the sixth which is what I really wanted to hear.

"Hey Franklin, are you looking forward to doing more work for me?" He asks.

"Maybe later. Thats not why I called you. You see Michael has been kidnapped and I have a feeling that he is about to die if we don't find him soon."

"...I see. Is his cellphone on or not?"

"I tried calling but it keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Well his cellphone is still on. Thats good news. We can track his signal. Take this app, and download it. Hopefully you know how to use tracking radars right?"

I scoff. "I'm a Merryweather solider. Thats required of all requits."

"Very well then. Good luck." And then he hangs up. I guess it's all up to me now.

Fuck me.

So I follow the radar, I ended up in a dead end a few times but all in all I think I did alright. I kept my cool. Now the dot is right in front of me and Michael is located inside of a meat butcher factory? Wow, these Asians really are taking a protein diet.

Ick okay that was a really bad pun.

I see two triads and kill them. Luckily, the triads are relatively bad shots. Wow, are they even gettin payed at all? These motheruckers can't shoot worth a damn!

Just then, I hear Michael's scream from somewhere in the factory. Yep. I am sure this is the right location.

I make my way throughout the factory, shooting and hiding. I see one guy up so I shoot his foot which causes him to fall in a tank of boiling water. Moving on I finally see Michael alive, yet strung up by his feet and soon to be joining the other swaying, upside-down corpses as well if I don't react quickly.

"Hey Franklin, toss me a gun!"

I do just that and give him a pistol. He shoots the incoming triads before then shooting the shackles that were binding him and falls to the ground.

"You don't look so good." I comment as I observed his condition. His right side was bloody and protected by further damage by some bandages.

"Yeah, I am sore as hell. Lets get the fuck out of here."

"I saw some sports cars out in the back when I was looking for you. I don't think it would be wise to go out in the front." I say as I lead him to the back. "Can you even drive?"

"I'll manage." He chokes out but I shake my head as we deal with the wave of triads in the back and I pull him into a car to rest as I drive him home.

"Thank you so much Franklin." Michael says.

"It's no problem." I say as I turn to leave but me motions for me to stay. I shrug, after almost dying, I guess I would want some company too.

So I sit there until Michael gets fresh and dressed up.

"I just don't know what I am gonna do Franklin. It seems like my life is falling apart the moment I try and pick up the pieces."

"I know how you feel homie. I just had to kill off a traitor who was tryin to get me pecked since he came outta prison."

"How do you think we should deal with it?" I ask him and he sighs.

"We need to do the big score. If they came after me, there is no doubt in my mind that they will come after my family or even you people."

"As much as I am exited for it, what about Trevor? You know that we can't do this without the man. He may be a crazy motherfucker, but he is one powerful and great ally to have."

"We can do this without Trevor!" Michael snapped.

"I highly doubt it. Naruto said she's not gonna be covering for us anymore and that we need to be wise about this last heist."

Michael looked at me and messaged his temples. "You're absolutely right. See if you can reason with him. I'll call Lester and lets see if we can get this shit started."

That person who always has to be the mediator whenever his two best friends get in a conflict. I would have laughed if someone said that would be me at the age of 25 while I am robing a bank with two dudes that are twice my age.

The most unexpected shit just loves becoming true huh?

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Floyd's Apartment:)**_

* * *

Trevor was extremely angry at the recent events and thus anybody who knew anything about Trevor knew that it would be foolish to try and challenge him when he was pissed off. After all would you piss off a bear who is already angry?

Said pissed off man was walking back the apartment that he was temporarily staying at. He was just going to sit down and drink something and hopefully calm down.

_"Even if that fucker Michael is dead, I still want to do the big score. Millions of dollars in the bank seems about right for me."_ He thought eagerly. _"After all Lester was the one that did all the planning, but I was and always will be the muscle!"_

As Trevor continued these thoughts the pathway to the door was blocked by it owner.

"You can't come in!" Spoke Floyd who went to the door and put his entire body all over it.

"I am not in the mood, man. Get out of the fucking way." Trevor said but Floyd still didn't bulge.

"Please Trevor! Just listen to me!"

Trevor grabbed one of Floyd's arms and forcefully pulled him from the door before throwing his body down the stairs. The raging bear then kicks the door open only to find that the apartment is in even more bad shape then it was when he last visited and that an angry woman was there.

"You! You! Are you the dick thats responsible for this?"

"I also fucked your boyfriend." Trevor responded before moving past her. He just wanted to sit down and drink, but Debra had other plans.

"Get out of my condo you shit for brains!"

Trevor looked at her before calling her a warthog and pushing her hard enough that she fell on the floor.

Debra looked furious and quickly recovered pushing herself off the floor before looking at Trevor. "That is it! I am calling the police!"

"I think we can work this situation out!" Floyd says as he enters the apartment again.

Trevor looked at the both of them. "Why can't you both just accept me for what I am? I mean" Trevor then turns of Floyd, "Bob was right about Floyd being a lecher after all. Who knows maybe Maria was also right about your Debra? And that your getting secret cock on the side!"

That seemed to have done it. Debra pulls a pistol from a drawer in the kitchen. Floyd pulls a knife. Although the two people were facing each other and ignoring Trevor, the angry bear was about to go on a rampage.

"You know something, you people are not very fucking nice!"

The scene shifts to the exterior of the apartment. Trevor, now covered in blood, staggers out the front door. Wade arrives.

"Oh hey Trevor, um, have you seen Floyd, he mentioned something about Debra and helping him clean the place before she gets back."

Trevor looked at Wade before walking down the stairs. "Debra is already back and going inside's not such a good idea. Tell me something Wade, have you ever experienced the good things of life?"

Wade shakes his head.

"Thats what I am afraid of! C'mon get in my car and let me show you the finest delight of staying in Des Monies."

"Okay Trevor, but umm, whats that all over you? Is it ketchup?"

"Yeah. I got a little too drunk again. C'mon wer're here now the vanilla unicorn!"

After arriving at the strip club, Trevor instructs several of the strippers to take care of Wade. Trevor then heads to the office of the club's manager, Leon. As the door to the office closes, Trevor tells Leon that he's about to "meet your new friend." The angry raging bear then pulls a knife that was taken from Floyd.

After becoming the owner of the strip club, a phone call reaches it's way to Trevor's phone.

"Listen Trevor."

"Oh hey, if it isn't the renegade."

"Fuck off Trevor."

"Oh okay then. Guess I'll hang up now."

"God damn it just please listen to what I have to say?"

Trevor sighed. "What is this about? The big score?"

Michael nodded as he held the phone close. "Yeah that is exactly what this is about Trevor."

"I see." Trevor said with an observing tone. "So tell me then, what about it?"

"Well? Are you still interested or what?"

Michael grunted. "Of course I am."

Trevor replied. "With all that money and now that I am the owner of Rien's hottest strip club, I suppose this will help me with my early retirement plan. So yeah of course I am in it as well."

"Glad to hear that. Do you mind if I come over and bring Franklin along?"

"Tell Franklin that he should host his little party here in order to provide a distraction while we do the heist." Trevor states.

"Good. I don't like you and you don't like me but we make a pretty damn good team."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Lets just do this shit and be done with it okay conpadre?"

"Fine by me."

They both hang up while Trevor waits for them to arrive later on that night.

It was about eight pm when Michael, Naruto and Franklin along with Lester arrived.

"Well welcome to my establishment people!" Trevor said proudly.

Michael shook his head as he traveled in the back along with Lester. Franklin then turned to a whole bunch of people who were indeed members of the Families including Lamar.

"Alright guys, get yo Freak on the party doesn't stop tonight!" He said before following the bank robbers in the room. Naruto looked around and simply shrugged as he already knew what they were doing but he was allowing it so he deiced that he would have some fun. The ginger decided to transform into this female form as it's been a while since he has done so, and in order the have fun in the best way possible.

The abrupt sound of glass impacting the opposite wall startles hr out of her daze, and when she finally catches up with reality, she thinks that the neighbors of the apartments nearby will come storming down the place in the next ten minutes.

"There we go! Now I'm ready to par-taaay!"

Sasuke's bellowing voice irks the throbbing in her temples and Naruto reflexively chucks her left boot at him, nailing him square in the jaw. Her aim is off as the side-effects of her two shots kick in, forcing her mind's process to slow to an almost anoetic state, and subsequently, her assault almost missed his face completely. "Shut the fuck up. You're too loud."

He massages his chin and throws the heeled-deathtrap right back at her, but she instinctively ducks under it, letting it slam into the back of the couch where her head had been only a split second prior. "You're such a… a bitch when you drink, Naruto! Let loose a little. That's what tonight's aaallll about!"

"You two need to calm down!" Shawna exclaims, immediately tripping on her own feet as she forces herself up from the love seat. Her hands grasp the ceramic center table to keep herself upright. "Whoa, Sasuke, wh… what did you put in those"—she hiccups some variation of a sound that runs parallel to the chirp of a parrot, a telltale sign she's already losing herself to the alcohol—"drinks?"

"We all had two shots of the same thing, Shawna. You're just a… light weight!" Sasuke's inflection sounds almost like he's lost the brain cells Naruto isn't sure he ever had.

"I counted… eight." And she's right because Sasuke had challenged her to a drink off. There's no way she should even be conscious right now. Mina hiccups again, this time forcing her hand up to cover her un-ladylike noise and consequently slapping herself in the face. "Owie! Oh, whateveeerrrr… Hey, we're – hic – missing someone…"

"Shawna!" Sasuke cries, and Naruto hisses about his boisterous tone. "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawnaaaaaaaaaaa? Where are yoooouuuu?"

"Probably hiding from your – hic – bitch ass like a – hic – sm-smmmart guy would!"

(Everything is grating on Naruto's nerves)

"C'mon Shawna!" Sasuke wines like an insufferable brat. "Let's gooo! It's Friday! That's party night!"

Shawna was acting like the only responsible one of the four of them aside from Naruto – who doesn't usually give in to the temptations of Sasuke's anomalous antics – exits from the kitchen with a sweeper and dust pan, the irritation set like clockwork into his normally stoic features. "It's Tuesday," she deadpans.

Firecrackers explode like snapping branches off in the distance. "It's a celebration!" Sasuke declares, stumbling for the open window and slamming her hands into the winter-kissed sill to remain upright when she trips up again. "Haaaappy birthday, Americaaa!"

"We're in Rien," Naruto amends. "We're also from Des Monies."

Shawna catches Sasuke by his waist before he tumbles out head-over-heels. "You're seriously drunk. I don't think you should go out like this."

"And yooouuu—rrre no fun!" He shoots back, snorting in failed attempt to contain her laughs, "fine, if you want to be looosers you can stay herewhile nofiiiiiiiiiiiiii and I have an adventure of our lives out there!" He gestures to the kitchen, reconsiders it, and then points to the door across the room.

"Sasuke, seriously-!"

The intoxicated boy grapples Naruto – who just finished shoving her boot back on its rightful foot – and tows her towards the exit on an awkward shamble. "Come on, let's get a drink! Aaand we'll…yeah, that."

"Only if you're paaayyying~" Sasuke coos, giddily following them with a slight skip in his step.

"Wait up!" Shawna calls, following through with an exasperated sigh. "You guys are going to destroy something…"

Naruto gestures to the bartender for two shots before she's turning to ask them a question, but she never does get to start it. Sasuke slams into the counter between the two and they snap their hands apart before he can break their fingers with the currency he vehemently slaps down onto the oak-wood surface. "Baaartendeeer! Driiiink!"

Naruto snorts under her breath. "This is your ninth shot tonight. Your liver is going to give out aaaany second now."

"Don't hold yeeerrrrr breath." A moment later he receives her shot glass and the ecru liquid is held up over her head in epitomic victory. "The source of the world's energy!"

Naruto stares at him quizzically, corner of her eyebrow lifting slightly. "Seriously Sasuke, how much can you possibly drink before you die?"

"Let's fiiind out!"

"Let's not," Shawna interrupts as she finally reaches them. "You've had enough."

"Thiiiis is nothin'!" He swigs down the alcohol and nearly smashes it to pieces placing – slamming – it back down onto the counter, flashing him a cocky grin. "Come on Bertie, loosen up a – hic – little! Try one!"

"I'm not drinking. I won't surrender my right state of mind this late at night; I won't be able drive you guys back home."

"Pfft, it's just ooone drink. Who's gonna notice?"

"Oh, I dunno… maybe just the **cops**."

The points of his lips quirk into an even wider, devious smile. He gradually snakes his arm around her waist and gestures for Naruto to fork over her untouched shot glass, and Naruto obliges with a suspicious this-is-a-bad-idea glance in Sasuke's direction. "Nardo, if you want to be one of us you have to – to, uh oh yes – to paaarty like one of us!" Her arm ebbs dangerously into a constricting bind, almost menacing, and despite the obvious size difference Nardo fears for the outcome of his life.

She gestures it up to him – corrosively. "I…" She carefully accepts it.

Sasuke holds his breath and tosses the shot back, his gut immediately wrenching at the searing alcohol burning through his system.

"See?" Sasuke chimes. "That wasn't so bad~"

"That was fucking awful."

"That's my WOOOOmaaaan!" Sasuke proclaims, throwing his hands up. "I'm getting Nardo and we're gettin' ya wasted!"

Sasuke stumbles off with a new found, unsafe confidence boost, and Shawna excuses herself to keep her from falling into the dance floor.

Wordlessly, they trek across to the opposing intersection, sauntering to a sudden halt when something crosses the other end of the street. "The fuck is that?" Naruto questions, squinting to get a better look at the mass moving gradually into the lamp light at the side of the road. The cars that pass by corrupt her sight – y'know, since the alcohol clearly doesn't have anything to do with it.

Naruto quirks an eyebrow, either impressed or confused. Naruto figures it could be both. "It's Sasuke," Shawna announces.

"Sasuke?"

Shawna tilts her head as if the difference in angle could really give her a better view. "Yeah… and he's riding on a zebra, naked. Why is he naked?"

"Where the fuck did he get a zebra, that's what I want to know."

Naruto jogs ahead as the foreign horse chomps on the shrubbery outside an apartment complex. "Gg-giddy up, Duchess!" Sasuke slurs, slapping the majestic creature on its rear, but the zebra just kicks its back leg and continues chewing, undeterred.

Naruto approaches him cautiously, keeping his distance from the inviolable beast. "Sasuke, where are your clothes?"

"Oh hiiii Nardoooooooo," the other person practically sings, "don't you worry oooone bit, I may have lost my clothes…but I have found myself in the eyes of this rescued"—he pats its neck—"mountain lion."

"That's a – never mind, maybe I should take you back. You're really drunk, and quite frankly, I don't think you should be in possession of that thing."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He snaps, swinging his fist for Naruto's head, but Naruto is about ten feet out of reach. Sasuke nearly loses his balance and falls off his steed. "Y-yyou're not my real father!"

"Son of a shit Sasuke," Naruto hisses as she finally catches up, the road tilting too much on an angle for her to properly walk without using the rust-bitten railings for support. Hey, to a drunk person, any flat surface poses a pestiferous challenge. "What the hell is that on your back?"

"My pet sandwich of course!"

The sloth, that had been previously hanging off his shoulders before sliding its claws to Sasuke's waist, gradually turns its head to look at them. If Naruto could speak sloth, he is sure it would be begging for a rescue. "Sasuke," Naruto mutters under an irritated sigh, "will you please get off the zebra before you hurt yourself?" No response. "Ugh. Is anyone else nearby? I'll bring you to them." Still no response.

Sasuke's gaze suddenly comes into focus and he languidly wags his head. "Whoa, what was that about the Pythagorean Theorem?"

Naruto opens her mouth to scold him when the police sirens light up from across the street and the vehicle makes a wide turn, pulling up flush alongside them. Naruto presses her lips into a thin line. "This is your fault," she whispers venomously to Sasuke, but he just absently laughs at her joke with a 'you're so funny Naruto' comment.

"Stop!" The first cop exclaims as he and his partner throw themselves from the car.

"Sorry I stole your lion!" Sasuke slurs as he flops forward onto the zebra's neck.

"You stole it!?" Naruto retorts, making a move to grab Sasuke off the creature, and quite probably strangle him. "From where?!"

Sasuke giggles girlishly. "The zoo, duuuh."

"I think it's time to bounce." Shawna says and Naruto agrees. She grabs Sasuke and preforms the Harashin landing back in the vanilla unicorn. The ginger then quickly vanishes once more before returning again but with a bag from Suburban a clothing store.

"Put this on and make yourself look decent. **Please**."

Sasuke laughs as he walks to the bathroom, obviously slumping in his drunken stupor while Naruto groans.

"Franklin's parties are some hot shit huh?"

Shawna shook her head. "More like a certain Uchiha can handle his liquor."

Naruto chuckled before adding. "There is a rumor going around that Uchiha can't handle their liquor period."

The looked at each other before laughing. All of a sudden the song Stay by Rihanna came on. "Would you like to dance?"

Shawna chuckled. "I think I would enjoy that very much."

While the two were slow dancing in the romantic scene, Franklin and his friends were planning on doing the biggest event of their crime careers.

"Alright lets make a long story short. We only have one more bank to rob or we'll be going to the bar house for a very, very, very long time. Of course that means we're gonna go for the big one. The Union Depository." Michael states.

"There are two ways we can do this the subtle or the obvious. Regardless of circumstances we will need a modified car as well as equipment to deal with the swarm of police that will be on our asses." Lester says.

"We're all Merryweather soldiers so I know the routs for a vehicle that transports heavy duty combat artillery."

"That would be the Garrison." Lester says. "So I am assuming that you all know how to use the 3DMG? Because if you do then that makes this mission a whole lot-"

"We were never trained in that stuff." Franklin interrupts.

"What the fuck is a 3dmg?" Trevor asked.

"Never mind. Just forget about that. But yeah we need some ultimate shit here as if we're going to war."

"We are going to war." Trevor proudly said.

"Very well then. So get that truckload and choppers. And the modified getaway car."

"Lets go on ahead and do it the obvious way. I will take care of getting the drill." Michael says after that. "We need to divert attention to that we have a better chance of achieving success I will be in the front."

"Oh my fucking god, what a show off as usual." Trevor snorted ad Michael slammed his hand on the desk.

"Incase you were getting too self righteous, don't forget that we need a man who can pilot the choppers when we deposit this shit."

Trevor crossed his arms. "Not surprised in the least."

"You're not surprised at what?"

"That you still need me in your life despite you trying to off me several times."

"Like I said I didn't want it to be that way!"

"And If you didn't you wouldn't have made choices that would have done that thing would you!"

"I had to think about my family and the people that depended on me?"

"What about your friends? Don't tell me that the bonds of friendship are nothing compared to family."

"Thats not what I am saying!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"You know what I am saying, I am saying that I couldn't let my two children starve and my wife have to sell her fucking soul because I couldn't get my act right!"

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to marry a stripper and have a live binding contract with her."

"You can't help who you fall in love with! But I suppose thats all a foreign subject for a monster like you huh?"

"Wait, so now you're calling me a monster? Thats rich coming from a renegade."

"And once again the point just flies over your ignorant head."

"I'll think I'll start calling you renegade from now on."

The conversation kept getting more and more heated until the two of them pulled weapons on each other.

"ENOUGH!" Franklin shouted as he slammed his fists on the table. "I can't believe I am tryin' to save you two fools only for you to end up killing each other! You know what, if you're gonna kill one another then fucking do it! This is the last chance you motherfuckers have to do it!"

Both men started at one another. Ones eyes filled with hurt the others filled with sorrow.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Trevor roared as he slammed his gun to the floor. "FUCK FUCK SHIT MOTHERFUCK COCKSUCKING SON OF A WHORE!"

Trevor continued letting out harsh insults until Franklin put a hand on his shoulder which was to help reassure him.

"Whatever lets just plan this heist already." The manager of the strip club said as Michael circles the approach and selected his two gunmen. Chef and that Packie person that Franklin had met one day while taking a walk. Michael then selected Paige Harris as the hacker so they could have quality and ample time on the camera work.

"Now that we have gotten this shit settled lets enjoy the rest of the party." Franklin said as he exited the room. The atmosphere in there was extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey Naruto." Franklin said as he took a seat by her noting that he was now in her female form.

"Whatsup dude?" Naruto said happily.

"Nothing much, homie what about you?"

"Sasuke got lunatic drunk again. Guy was naked and riding on a stolen zebra."

Franklin laughed. "Must have been some strong shit. So what happened to him?"

"The sound four, my most powerful servants took care of him. The poor guy is gonna be bedridden via his hangover all day tomorrow!"

Franklin sighs. "Well at least he enjoyed the party huh?"

"Yeah he did. You'd be surprised if I told you he hates social gatherings an shit like that. But yeah, I've been enjoying it too."

Franklins cell went off and it was Tanisha. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Tanisha." Franklin flatly replied.

"Hehe. Good. I think I might want to have a few words with her."

"Now, now now Naruto don't do anything rash." Franklin urged her with his hands. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Franklin. I herd from Lamar how you saved him and how you even invited him to be with you at this party."

"Ugh huh."

"I just wanted to tell you that I am getting married. Do you know who Timmothy is?"

"That Doctor right?" Frankin asks.

"Yep. I am just saying is that you will find someone, but you need to grow the fuck up in order to do so."

"Well I wish you the best of luck." Franklin says.

"And I wish you the best of luck as well."

Franklin lets out a sound of disappointment as he outs his phone back in his pocket.

Naruto smiled before she kissed him. "You don't need to grow up because you have already grown up. You'll find someone who appreciate you for who you are Franklin."

_"Note to self, host more parties."_ Were the last thoughts of Franklin before fainting.

* * *

_**(The next morning...)**_

* * *

"I guess it's time." Michael says as as he looks up at a candler. The new movie producer was debating on weather he should try to rekindle the spark. A he was pondering on this decision his eye caught glimpse of a movie and before long he fell asleep. As he started to wake up he noticed some strange factors, one, the movie was over. _"Damn I guess I went for a power nap."_ Michael thought before getting that feeling in his gut that somebody was right beside him. He fully opened his eyes and noticed his son was standing in front of him.

"Jimmy?"

"Jeez Dad, why are you always such a lazy sack of shit? I am sorry for spiking your drink, but it's your fault!"

"So are you here just to insult me?" Michael said unimpressed. "Really, because the lazy insults are getting old."

"No. It's that, I miss you and Mom is really sick and tired of Fabien."

Michael got up after hearing that. "Is that true hmm? Well then if your'e here and if the signs point to it then I guess its time for me to relight the spark!"

"Yeah dad. She is over at this coffee shop. Teach the dick a lesson!"

"Gladly!" Michael says as he sees the two of them talking together at a coffee. "Hey Fabien it's time for you to fuck off." Michael said while looking at Amanda who seemed to be avoiding him.

_"Does she still hate me? Embarrassment?"_ Michael wondered before Fabien's voice shattered his train of thought.

"Oh please Michael it's obvious that hookers like her need men who can actually more then five seconds."

Michael grabs the FruitBook laptop of a nearby patron and smashes it into the yoga instructor's face. This causes him to have a look of damage and pain on his face and walk like he was about to have a heat stroke.

"Damn it Michael why do you always have to hurt people whenever you're angry?" Amanda yells before her face softens up. "Although, I can make an exception this time." She then hugs her husband. "I missed you."

Michael fully returns the hug. "I missed you too honey."

"I think we should try to restore out bond, but we'll probably need some advice to do so."

Michael's eyes lit up and his head met Amandas. "Therapy?"

Amanda gives a wave of approval. "Dr. Isiah Friedlander. I will meet you at his office sometime later on today. How does that sound?"

"Good." Michael says before speaking again. "Jimmy come with me. Do you know where Tracey is?"

"Something about getting a tat."

Michael nodded and headed to the most famous one in Vinewood where that shitstain would be at without a doubt.

"So dad I was thinking that we could play Diablo later on-"

"Quiet son, I think I can her my daughter."

"Please." Was the moan of Tracey. "Let me be in your show, I will do anything!"

Lazlow smirked and knelled down to her level. "Sure. I will give you another chance. In exchange, you have to suck me off."

Tracey was about to curse him out until the sound of glass breaking made her turn to the direction which was one pissed off Michael De Santa. "So you think that you can get blowjobs from my daughter huh?"

"It's not what you herd dude! I swear."

Michael got a sadistic thought in his mind as he looked at Lazlow with a huge glare of intimidation. This made the talk show host back into a chair. "C'mon you know how we men are always thinking with out penis instead of our brain!"

"That would be thoughts of a little man, a little little man." Michael said never removing his look of sadistic from his face. In the span of a few seconds he attacks Lazlow, forcibly piercing Lazlow's nose, ear and brow, then tattooing a penis on Lazlow's chest. Finally, Michael cuts off Lazlow's pony tail.

"Jack off to that bitch." Michael said before pulling out a gun and pointing it to Lazlow's private area. "Now listen to me, you **are** gonna allow my daughter to be on your show and you are gonna give her the best praise and compliments and you **are** going to do it for free. Do I make myself clear?!"

Lazlow didn't say anything but give a thumbs up.

"Wow! Thank you daddy!"

"Anything for my baby girl. Hey, would you please attend therapy with me and the rest of your family? I think it's time we solve this mess."

"Of course daddy, you know until today I didn't notice how awesome you are!"

"Yeah! Dad is pretty cool!" Jimmy added in. "So what next? Are you gonna steal another car?"

"Yeah dad, rob a bank or knock someone the fuck out!"

The next thing turned into chants of "Do it do it!" From both exited children.

"Okay guys thats enough. We need to get to the therapy place."

"We're already here dad."

Michael rolled his eyes before getting out of the car.

"I am kind of looking forward to this." Jimmy admitted.

"I can only wonder why that would be." Tracey commented before seeing their mother. They of course hugged her before taking their respective places on the couch.

"So where do we start?" The shrink says.

"Its just that well how can I say it? I married a fucking psycho!" Amanda started.

"This so called psycho saved you from being a fuck toy!" Michael shot back.

And the fight was on.

"Thats really funny as if I remember you said that the relationship was just for sex!"

"But people change. I thought you understood that when we fucking said out vows!"

"Change? Do you even know the definition of that word? Do you even know how much of the same person you are that you have been for the last several decades?"

"If I was the same person you all would be dead at the bottom of the river!"

"Thats implying that you don't think about those thoughts anymore!"

"If I did you sure as hell wouldn't be sitting at this location today!"

"See what I mean? I don't require much from you but then you get these murderous rages which is honestly quite childish."

"What is childish is sleeping with a man every time I upset you."

"You do the same exact thing!"

"So two wrongs equals a right then?"

"In your case and my logic it will have to do."

"Fuck, I do my best to keep this family from falling apart but even that isn't good enough."

"Good enough? Michael stop killing people, Michael stop robbing banks and committing felonies, Michael stop-"

"YOU'RE NOT COMPLAINING EVERY TIME YOU PRESS WITHDRAWAL WHENEVER YOU VISIT THE FUCKING BANK!"

Everything goes quiet and the shrink is quite overwhelmed. "I think that is enough, lets visit sometime later, or maybe never." He says urging the family to leave and once they do he locks his door and flips the open sign to closed.

"Fucking weirdos." The shrink said as he layed on his own chair.

"Well, that was quite reliving." Amanda said as she looked at Michael.

"It was wasn't it?" Michael asks.

"A real eye opener." Amanda replied. "I am willing to give us one more chance." She said as she kissed him.

Later that night, Michael couldn't help but smile as for the first time in almost a year, he had his family back.

* * *

_**(Franklin's POV, The next Day, 9:00 AM)**_

* * *

Well, Michael seemed happy and that is the exact mood we need for this heist. I sit there waiting for all of us to arrive. It's go time now niggas.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Michael asked and me and Trevor nodded. Our two gunmen, Packie McReary and Chef nodded as well. Everything was in place. The only thing we could hope to do now is hope Naruto kept his word. But Naruto is fucking amazing and would never betray any of us.

"So then, since we have time to kill, why not tell us about our first score."

"Well, me and my brothers and some Russian fucker named Niko robbed a bank somewhere in the Liberty area of Algoquin." Packie said with a smug smirk. "200,000 in cash split between us although we had a casualty."

"That tends to happen often in this way of life." Michael commented.

"Which life are you talking about?" Trevor said with interest.

Trevor really knows how to push Michael's buttons that is something that I know without a doubt.

"The life of being a criminal." Michael said while looking out the window.

"It can't be any worse the the life of a solider." Trevor offered. "I mean they have to deal with these monsters. It almost like zombies a little. One fuck up, and they become the next happy meal."

I shuddered.

"Yeah, but at least their death doesn't go in vain. All this money, and there isn't a damn thing or person we can give it to in the end."

"Well, I know that I'm gonna be ballin'!" I say trying to make the mood more comfortable.

"You are, Franklin, then tell us about how much of a baller you were before you met me."

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"Your first score dumbass." Trevor said while burping.

"Me and Lamar, we ended up stealing two k a long while back."

"Two grand that ain't bad." Michael says.

"Yeah, until you hear the part where we got the ink note over every single dollar bill that we had."

Instantly the whole car erupted in laughter. These fucking sons of bitches. Laughing at me.

"You fucking amateur." Michael comments. I sighed. "Yeah go ahead and laugh it up. I am fully aware that this is awfully funny okay?"

Even more laughter. If I didn't have dark skin my face would be red.

"Alright, were here!"

"Wait wait!" Trevor says suddenly.

"What is it?" Michael asks.

"I really need to go to the bathroom!"

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't you hold it?"

"But it's number two!"

I let out an amused laugh. Everyone else was not impressed.

"Believe me, I work with him on a daily basis." Chef says doing a facepalm.

"Alright, lets just get this money and go!" Packie says as we all gear up in out equipment.

The next thing I know I hear the alarm buzz off and tons of the Royal Guard swarm in.

"Alright you fuckers, um heh, come out with your hands up and we won't shoot ya." One person said.

"Who cares what the law says? I want to shoot me some bad guys!" I could barely hear it but I still herd it nonetheless.

"Are you ready Packie?" I ask my shooting partner.

"I was born for this." Packie replies.

We come out and show the corrupt pigs out armor and weapons.

"Oh shi-" One says. He didn't get to finish because we already began to fire.

"Wait, look, those are not the Royal Guard!" Michael says via intercom.

"Then who are they?" I asked.

"Triads from Wei Chong!"

I groaned. Why does it always have to be people whose guts I just fucking hate to death? But then an Idea went off in my head. "We should tell Naruto about this."

I could practically imagine the smile on Trevors face.

* * *

_**(Datara's POV)**_

* * *

"Who are these people?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"Just more members of the sound four. Naruto I would like you to meet Suigestu, Karin, and Jugo."

Naruto looked at them before nodding. "The other members are over there doing who the fuck knows what. I am assuming one of you are able to create barriers or put up great defenses right?

Suigestu smirked showing his pointed teeth. "You're giving child's play orders to fully grown men Naruto!" He then made a barrier of water.

"Good. I am gonna get rid of these chinese faggots once and for all."

Naruto looked up to the Tower of Quinn before turning it on. He felt a huge blast of chakra from inside and smirked. _"My sense is telling me that you are made up of six different types of elements huh...fire, ice, earth, crystal, lightning, wood.._

Naruto sighed before using the crystal and pumping his own chakra through it. It all happened in less then a second. All of the chinese men were engulfed in a bright light that left seemingly nothing there.

"Looks like I win yet again." Naruto commented before seeing one of his sound four members tremble in fear. "Whats wrong?"

"Some guy with long white hair and toad eyes was battling the chinese people and one of them tried to use him as a shield!"

"Father!" Naruto yelled using the Harashin to teleport to him but it was too late.

"You piece of...You fucking goody two shoes! Why didn't you fucking tell me about this?"

The toad sage smiled as blood began to leak from his bruised mouth.

"My last wish is that while my tale may have ended, yours is just beginning."

Naruto cried as he looked around.

The damage was bad, but it could've been worse.

"Sir, we have fifteen soldiers dead. And over two hundred and five civilian type casualties." Was the report of Don. This of course didn't include the casualties that Franklin and Trevor and Michael started but Naruto knew that if actual soldiers got to them they would have been nothing more but chew toys. Even though Naruto was glad that this served as a distraction, he still lost many of his men as well as a huge blow to the human kingdom in total. Naruto shook his head as he thought about plans for his fathers funeral. He was a hero among heroes and his scarfice will never go in vain.

The boy who will save humanity will make sure of that.

* * *

_**(A week after Jiryia's Death...)**_

* * *

Naruto was walking and decided that after he would finish the reports on the damage caused from the commotion a week ago. There was still much that needed to be done to protect the human empire thats for sure.

"There you go, here is your profit for your services." Naruto said to one person.

"I am sorry but you will have to wait in line like everybody else." The aggravated leader said at two people who catted in the line.

After the two haughty individuals, fuming in their own way were asked to move to different sides of the room,Naruto caught sight of _it_. Around some blonde chicks neck was a necklace. Now, he wasn't as crazy about jewelry as the next guy, but this particular necklace snagged his attention for reasons he wished it hadn't: it was his fathers.

He couldn't, wouldn't, and would never mistake one of his uncles prized possessions for a fake or subtle likeness. He'd seen it way too many times when he was younger to the point where he memorized every detail in craftsmanship, every arch, and every smooth crevice. He might as well call himself an expert. Ignoring the orders that were given from the officers guarding the cell, he rushed to the woman's side and grabbed the crystal by his thumb and pointer finger, lifting it up to the light. The light blue, luminous object shone strikingly, reminding Naruto of the numerous times Jiraiya would hold it up to the sun and become lost in a funny daze.

The necklace had extreme sentimental value to his father, even until the day he died. And when Jiraiya passed on, he'd remember it'd been missing from the open casket where it once hung stunningly around the geezers aging neck. Naruto's voice was hoarse with rage when he finally said, "How did you get this?"

With an arrogant huff, Tsunade slapped his hand away. She tucked the piece of jewelry inside her abnormally large jugs and proceeded to walk further from him. Naruto wouldn't allow that.

"Hey- I'm talkin' to you!"

"I advise you not touch me again, kid. It's none of your business anyways."

"Of course it's my business!" Naruto yelled, "That's my fathers necklace, there's no way I wouldn't recognize it!"

This seemed to pique Tsunade's interest. She turned around and placed her manicured hands on her hips, lifting a elegant eyebrow. "I've had this for eight years, so I doubt your father would have anything like this, it's one of a kind."

Now Naruto was positive they were talking about the same necklace, but before he could open his mouth to voice it he was halted by the sight of a broken women, staring into the distance with a grave expression on her face. Reaching in between her breasts, Tsunade took a small flask that was so cleverly hidden inside her beige blouse and popped the orifice open in one fluid movement, sneakily taking a quick whisk. Wiping her mouth of the excess liquid with the back of her hand, Tsunade then let out a ragged sigh, stuffing it back inside her shirt before lowering her head wistfully. What happened to the shrew from earlier? The one who seemed to mirror him in perseverance and strength was now a ghost of her former self, withering away right before his eyes.

A grief stricken, tired smile graced her lips. Naruto could only watch in a mixture of confusion and sadness as her aurous orbs remained downcast on the floor, and deep creases formed between her eyes, making her look a lot older then she was. Tsunade seemed torn about something. Was it the possible guilt of having stolen jewelry from a helpless, dead pervert? No- Naruto knew it was wrong to make assumptions like that, but he still couldn't piece together why or how she had gotten that necklace. What was her relationship with his uncle? He needed to know.

"...'Sunade?" Naruto tried awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say. He was positive he'd never seen anyone so heartbroken before; and it made him feel sort of guilty for prodding. However, a minute later, the boy decided to break the eerie atmosphere. He didn't know what was going on, but Naruto was definitely going to find out. And he figured that as long as he treaded carefully, he was sure he'd get the answers he sought.

"...Granny?" He tried again.

There was a loud snap.

"WHAT–"

Well, so much for treading carefully.

" –DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" She roared monstrously, honeyed locks slithering menacingly in different directions. Jumping back Naruto quickly added, "I-it's just that my uncle died eight years ago too, yanno?" When suddenly, without warning, Tsunade fell alarmingly silent. Her posture slacked, shoulders drooped down comically before a bitter smile encompassed her raw features. Naruto didn't know whether she was about to smack him or break down and cry, but either way he braced himself for the former and took a defensive stance, swallowing hard. Tsunade stared for a while before whispering, "Is that so..."

She leaned against the wall, fiddling with the chain.

"Then I'm guessing you're Jiraiya's adopted son, am I right?"

Naruto's eyes widened, his suspicions confirmed. Nodding his head fervently his brows scrunched together, jabbing a finger her way like she had committed some heinous crime. And for all he knew, she probably had. "You bet I am. And who are you?"

"I already told you, kid. Or are you deaf _and_ stupid?"

"That's not what I meant." He huffed. "What were you to the geezer? Were ya friends or something?"

Tsunade scoffed.

"I thought maybe he'd have mentioned it to you."

"Huh?"

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the mysterious woman's lips upturned into a wicked sneer.

"But I guess the fool never had a chance to tell you, not that it would've mattered anyways."

Now he really wasn't following. Just what was she going on about? Naruto was sure that Jiraiya would have told him about her. It was just in the weirdo's character to mention any functioning vagina within a five foot radius, but the fact that it was his first time hearing about Tsunade tripped him out. Jiraiya had never been the type to keep silent about woman, especially ones like Tsunade with crazy curves and humungo beach balls for boobs. Hours listening to the creep rant about that '_hot soccer mom at the convenience store,' _and the '_sexy stores clerk' _who handed him his change, made Naruto confident that Jiraiya would never forget a pretty face.

Not discussing a female for even a second would have undeniably been the first signs of dementia, or an unexplained rip in the universe, because there was just **no **way. So what was this? Folding his arms across his chest in thought, the blonde tried to remember his past conversations. If there was any mentioning of a Tsunade. Anything at all. But he came up with nothing. To say he was getting frustrated would be an understatement at this point. In fact, this whole day really wasn't turning out too great for him, considering he almost died for gods sake and his favorite place in the entire world was being shut down by Lucifer himself.

"Hah," Tsunade smirked, leering back in her seat smugly to watch him. "I'm guessing he really didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Naruto snapped. His patience wearing thin. But instead of answering, Tsunade leaned against the wall and shut her eyes, yawning a bit before settling comfortably against it. Her chest moved ever so slowly, expression laxed in mock sleep. Naruto's fisted palms open and closed. She had the nerve to try to take a nap? Right now of all times? The boy balled up his fists and gaped as she continued to stay that way until Naruto exploded and stomped his leg on the ground like a little kid, completely and irreversibly pissed. He forgot all about Kiba in that moment. Right now, it was him versus the shrew.

In high school, Naruto had a rather nasty temper, which usually involved him ending face down in the school's garbage bin, or possibly face up with a detention slapped to his forehead. Since then, or rather, since Sasuke, he'd learned to control that temper. To be honest he didn't find it all that hard. Sasuke had been the only one to really ruffle his feathers, pluck them out, and jab him in the sides with the pointy ends (if that description even made sense). So composing himself, whether in the face of a nasty employee, evil manager, or just a bitchy grocery cashier, turned out to be a piece of cake. Though it didn't mean he didn't speak his mind under his breath.

He was sick of all the secrecy and he'd make sure that he knew just what the heck was going on. If she wanted to mess with him, then two can play it that game.

"Granny!"

Tsunade's lip twitched.

"Can't you see I'm trying to leavehere? I have a terrible migraine."

"You didn't answer my question," Naruto growled. The other occupants of the room were watching the exchange like it was a Japanese soap opera, and a very faint, "Tell him," was uttered by one of the colorful group of spectators, which in turn earned them all an icy glare by the leading lady herself.

"Stay OUT OF THIS!" Tsunade hissed at them, and in turn made them further acquaint themselves with the wall. Naruto immediately glared right back at her and pointed at the inmates, who then wished they hadn't gotten involved at all.

"They're right! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"They have nothing to do with this, it's ancient history." Her tone was clipped, reluctant.

If it was ancient history then why was she having such a hard time telling him? What was their to hide? Naruto felt sick to his stomach because Jiraiya's death had been so sudden, and all of his uncle's things had to be sold to pay back the people he owed. The only thing Naruto was able to keep were the stories his uncle had written. But that too was taken away one day, during an unfortunate incident.

Naruto's eyes darkened a bit. He wouldn't think about _that event _right now. He'd spent too much time trying to put all those things behind him and he'd be damned if he let Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, help them resurface. Still, right in front of him, around an undeserving neck was one of the only things left that belonged to his uncle: and he wanted it back. He found all that he worked for these past few years crumble away, his big mouth once again doing the talking this evening as he burst out shouting,"THAT THING WAS THE PERVERT'S PRIDE AND JOY. DID YOU STEAL IT FROM HIM OR NOT?!"

Tsunade looked appalled, standing up and angrily storming towards Naruto at a brisk pace. He didn't shy away as her face almost pressed against his and they could smell each others breath. One reeking of alcohol and the other of pork broth, Naruto stared on with concentrated focus. The other men in the vicinity cringed. Their crimes, from drunk driving to sexual harassment, seemed now not worth the time spent in the presence of these two psychos. They all solemnly swore they'd never mess with the law again, and as they all took their time to contemplate on what they'd done, Naruto and Tsunade were _this _close to ripping each others throats out.

"How dare you..." Tsunade whispered lowly, grabbing him by the collar. The hurt in her eyes and the shock of the question still didn't deter Naruto from finding the final piece of the puzzle. And even as the officers nearest them screamed, "Hey! Knock it off you two!" Neither hesitated. It was like they were both cut from the same stubborn cloth and the tailor sold them to different merchants. Now that they met a clash was inevitable.

"You heard me..." Naruto challenged. "Or did ya seduce his corpse or something to get it."

"How DARE YOU." She said back, this time exceptionally more loudly, and Naruto didn't have time to brace himself as a sudden, brute force met the skin of his cheek, knocking him backwards and into the pile of deadbeats. The crunch of his jaw, quite possibly cracking from the impact, the sounds of keys jingling to open the jail door, and the moans of the bodies caught in the crossfire were the only sounds he heard as he flew into the concrete surface. If he weren't delirious from it all Naruto would swear he saw her hands smoking a bit from the hit, but in between consciousness it was a safe bet that he'd been probably imagining it.

Citric, crazy female eyes fell on the policemen so quickly and deadly that they couldn't help but freeze mid-task, their blood chilling in their veins; but they still tried to not let it get to them. They opened the door and very cautiously stuck a foot inside, rambling nervously that if she didn't stop their would be more charges and serious legal repercussions, but Tsunade didn't seem to be listening.

"..Ahh..wha, wha, what?" Naruto garbled stupidly, unable to process what people were saying and why he was seeing three of her. Tsunade stormed towards him in that moment and, after barely gathering his wits, he made to roll out of the way with a less than manly shriek. Another fist punched a dent in the wall, about an inch from where he was slouched. Naruto was confident he shat himself but now wasn't the time to check.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

Crap!

"Ma'am, we are going to ask you to STOP immediately! Or we WILL be forced to use-**GAH**!"

And then there went a bench.

He wasn't kidding, a fucking BENCH flew right over his head, ripped clean off from its hinges, and knocked the officer out. This caused him to stumble into a few more of his brethren who were now requesting backup in their own precinct.

Swollen red from exerting so much physical labor, Tsunade tsked. Naruto stood up quickly and tried to reason with her, because he just couldn't, wouldn't hit a girl. However, as the situation would have it, he didn't have much of an option in terms of defending himself. He was shit out of luck with police protection and he was certain that if he tried to block her attacks he'd be left with a inch deep hole in his hands. But just what was he to do?

Things just really weren't looking good today, he couldn't help but think. And where was Sasuke when he needed him?!

"Look, all I wanted was an answer. You don't have to go TEARING THIS PLACE APART!" He said, staring around them at the damage, trying to save his hide.

"You're an idiot!" Tsunade spat, "How DARE you accuse ME of something so low!"

"Well I didn't have much of a choice! You were actin' all shady, lady."

Another fist flew, but this time he was able to catch it with his hand. He didn't have time to rejoice though when the other free limb extended to finish the job it's partner couldn't, and Naruto was out of breath when he blocked it, both hands now locked in battle. She was almost ripping his arms off.

This was insane.

Beyond insane.

He felt like he was fighting with a gorilla. No, scratch that- a Bull that was twice it's size. Naruto hadn't felt a rush like this in well, FOREVER, and a part of him, the old part that used to always get into fights was loving it. His adrenaline was pumping, his heart was racing, and as the two of them stared into each others eyes a faint smile tugged on both of there lips.

Neither of them intended on giving up anytime soon: and for almost two hours, they didn't.

"Fuck this shit." Naruto said after fighting the lady. "I have had enough of you."

"And I have had enough of **you**!" The woman said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, here is your motherfucking rations. Although I don't know how to feel about a supposed friend of my dad not being there when he needed them the most.

"Your father loved me with every inch of his heart." Tsunaude said sadly. "He said that he didn't want me on the frontlines trying to protect him because he didn't want to see me get hurt."

"My father, he always made sure to protect those he cared about, even if it would have cost him his life. If he loved you then I suppose that I will have to love him too." Naruto said sheepishly as the ginger moved to his chair before making a shaow clone.

He needed some alone time for sure.

The ginger sighed as he decided to sit down at a statue that resembled Buddha in order to meditate. He wanted to see if he could talk to Datara and see if he would accept his offer of merging with him. He wanted to get stronger fast and he wanted to make sure that he had the power to kill anything that threatened his loved ones. And if he wasn't there in time to save them, he wanted the power to be able to kill the fuckers.

Naruto shrugged. Since he was here he might as well try out his luck and see if Datara would agree with it. _"But there is something I really wanted to ask you. And this might sound embarrassing and you might kill me for it."_

_**"And yet you're going to tell me anyway am I right?"**_

_"The thing is I think that we should merge."_

The mighty beast looked at Naruto. _**"You can't be serious right? You want to merge with me where I will be a true part of your body and not just an organism?"**_

Naruto nodded. "_Think about it, we would be unstoppable."_

_**"While that may be true I will die because of your mortal blood."**_

_"So the mighty beast is afraid of dying. You lived for hundreds of trillion of years, are you not tired yet?"_

The beast looked sown at Naruto before sighing. _**"I am tired. Very tired and I accept your offer, Naruto. But let me just tell you one important thing, due to how I am and the fact that I can't have a million of miniature bijuu children running around, you and your descendant will only be able to reproduce one offspring in an entire lifetime."**_

Naruto nodded. _"I can understand why that is necessary. Tell me something, will my descendants gain the-"_

_**"Yes, your descendants will have the same abilities that a bijuu will have. Supreme Healing, Absorption, Sixth Sense, and then the tailed transformations which provide further abilities."**_

_"Good. Thats all I needed to know."_

_**"You should also be aware when I say one offspring for an entire lifetime I really fucking mean it."** _The beast growled. "**_Even if you have a harem of thirty women, you will only produce one child. The child will be produced from the best candidate._**

_"I see."_ Naruto said studying Datara.

_**"Any of the abilities that you gained by training or other outside sources like soul absorption will not be passed down. The children will have to make their own name for themselves. Do I make myself clear?"**_

_"Yes sir!"_ Naruto stated.

**_"Good. This bloodline. Hmm, I think that I will call it the Bijuu."_**

Naruto Chuckled. _"Not surprised there."_

_**"Shut up! Anyway here are the abilities that I will grant this bloodline. Your offspring will firstly be able to use the tailed transformations which will grant then a verity of abilities, the most noble being the chakra chains, the bijuudama, and of course enhanced power. I think that the tailed transformations and cloaks should differ from each person to each person to suit their personality and likes. These transformations will of course allow them to transform into a full actual bijuu but this power is from a hybrid of a devil and an angel so it will overpower their mind with bloodlust. I think I will indeed give them the Bijuukyu aka the absorption ability, but they will have to use their fangs to do so and having such a power is without it's consequences. I think that if they can not properly control said ability, all the the voices and souls will cause them to go insane, what do you think?"**_

_"So far I agree."_ Naruto said nodding. _"You just can't give them perhaps the most powerful ability without reparations."_

_**"I am glad you agree. Hmm, I think that they should be able to use Bijuukyu but they can not actively use it in their human form unless they train to do so."**_

_"Yeah that sounds fair."_ Naruto said agreeing.

_**"I will give them the sixth sense. They need that. This is perhaps the only ability that I will make sure stays natural to them in their humanoid forms. Now as for their adaptation, I think it should only work when the child gets badly beaten. But that will also be a natural ability in human form. I think I should also allow the bijuu to be able to transfer their power to others. And lastly I will give them the ample healing ability."**_

_"Make it like the Titans!"_ Naruto said.

_**"Huh?"** _Datara said confused. _**"You wish to give them a weakness?"**_

_"What? The only sure way is to slice out the nape of their neck right? Thats not a weakness!"_

_**"Okay then. As in terms of appearance the Bijuu true forms will indeed have tails. How strong they are only depends on the user themselves. One tail being the minimum while Ten being the maximum. But your children will infact carry on the Dreyar Legacy."**_

Naruto was confused but Datara let out a mighty beats sound of approval. _**"Yes, but you are a Dreyar. And it's really hard to judge a Dreyar based on their appearance. I have known Dreyar that have red, black, blue, and even pink hair at one point. The only thing that separates a Dreyar from any other being are their naturally gifted affinity towards combat."**_

Naruto snorted. _"That I am not surprised, honestly. So okay. I might have a pink haired boy with green eyes as my offspring."_

Datara chuckled. _**"As for how long they will live. I Believe that the average lifespan for a Dreyar should be hmm, around a few hundred years give or take with the rarity of offspring only occurring only once in a generation that should be equitable. "**_

Naruto shrugged. _"Sounds good to me!"_

_**"I feel like we need something else to differ a Bijuu from any other human..."**_

_"Bijuu should have retractable fangs! And they should have some animal features."_

Datara chuckled. _**"Well there was this one Hanyou named InuYasha that had cute dog ears. I think that will surface as well as the fangs."**_

_"So is it settled then?"_ Naruto asked Datara who nodded. _"Yeah, now hold still and release the seal, it's time to sync!"_

Naruto did just that as he saw the mighty beast seem to move about extra free. The shackles that were once bonded to it dropped off.

_"Weird, I never noticed those."_ Naruto commented as he felt all the knowledge, memories and power from the souls that Datara had collected when he invaded the villages.

Naruto was now a little taller then before standing at the height of 5'7 from his previous bout of 5'4. He was more muscular and the whiskers on his face were more toned. His ears were the same furry ones before but they were taller. He now had a pair of nice fangs on his mouth that stood out and his orange hair now reached shoulder length but was more wild and untamed then before.

_"Now this is what I am talking about!"_ The new sage roared in approval.

_"So wait, does that mean that I can bring my father back?"_

The mighty beast couldn't help but laugh. _**"Sorry but even though we are merged into one now, that doesn't mean that you can start using my powers like some crazy madman. Besides, it was his time to go. Defying the rules of the deceased will make the God's extremely angered, so I wouldn't suggest it."**_

Naruto nodded. _"I was afraid that situation was going to occur, it was worth a try."_

_**"You do your best kid. Besides the man is probably in a much happier place right now. Well we called you down here for more then talk about the future little one. For Darcia has a few words to speak with you as well."**_ Came the voice of Datara who was no longer a giant beast but appeared exactly like Naruto. The only difference was his hair was black and his eyes blood red and stilted.

_"Very well then. Darcia, where are you and why have you come to speak to me to us?"_

_"I fear that your trial as a leader has just begun Naruto."_ Darcia replied softly.

_"I see and what makes you think that?"_

_"Rien doesn't have enemy's on the outside, but those on the inside as well. I can feel it...two groups...they want things to happen their own way."_

Naruto looked up at the brown haired Oolong. _"You are referring to the Equalists and the Brootherhood am I correct?" _

_"Yes. They will be fighting each other, but the damage from the bystanders will force you to lay you hand."_

Naruto smiled. _"I was kind of hoping you would say that."_

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

Notes:

_**(1)** _These are some really good artist, seriously you should give them all a try.

_**(2)** _I wish Franklin's background was more elaborated on besides the stereotypical black father abandons, mother worked two jobs and turned to drugs to deal with depression, high school dropout shit

_**(3)**_ The Tower of Quinn is gone, just so we're clear. it's gone

* * *

_**and this chapter concludes the tower of quinn arc. with naruto as ruler and merged with Datara, he now has to directly deal with all the major threats that lie in rien because it's now his responsibility. i think i will call it the leadership arc. that sounds like a good name. also, i don't know about you guys but i think i have finally gotten sick of unnecessary bashing (it's getting really old and i've been reading fanfictions since '09) so don't expect anymore of that in this story or any of my future stories.**_


	11. L: someone else to protect

_**hugo: whooo booooy**_

_**alpha: stop making pointless comments and sounds**_

_**hugo: how about you go fuck off**_

_**alpha: oh someone's balls have dropped eh?**_

_**hugo: nah seriously go fuck yourself**_

_**zoroark: stop fighting you people**_

_**hugo: he fucking started it!**_

_**alpha: whateverrrrrr**_

_**zoroark: i am serious. jesus christ who actually fucking argues with themselves?**_

_**hugo: ugh you people make me fucking sick**_

_**alpha: you people, you're us too!**_

_**hugo: i am ignoring you! anyway welco****me to the corner! and here is todays random facts. ****A black hole emits a deep B flat sound. The Sahara desert stretches farther than the distance from New York to Los Angeles. France was the first country to introduce the licence plate. A cat has 32 muscles in each ear. China has only one time zone. A****bove the Supreme Court, there is a basketball court nicknamed "the highest court in the land".**_

_**zoroark: the last one is funny**_

_**hugo: now for the current events. In the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, Carl Edwards wins the Food City 500 at Bristol Motor Speedway after rain causes the race to be delayed more than 5 hours, and the final laps of the event to be run under caution. ( ) In U.S. men's college basketball, the field for the NCAA Division I Tournament is set. Florida is the #1 overall seed, with the other top seeds being Arizona, Virginia, and unbeaten Wichita State.**_

_**zoroark: sports? ew next please**_

_**hugo: and lastly here is the fanfiction recommendation section. honestly this fanfiction has became an all time favorite of mine. the traditional team 7 centric fic, but without the sterotype bullshit. seriously, give Enter: Team 7 by Kami no Oni a look. anyway i don't have much to say so i guess we can start the chapter now! **_

_**alpha: wait hold on a seco-**_

* * *

_"I wish I could tell you how lonely I am. How cold and harsh it is here. Everywhere there is conflict and unkindness. I think God has forsaken this place. I believe I have seen hell and it's white, it's snow-white." _

_― Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South_

* * *

**_Naruto:_**

**_Chapter L:_**

**_Someone else to _****_Protect_**

* * *

**_Avenged Sevenfold - Welcome to the Family_**

* * *

_After defeating half of the world and helping out his friends problems with other groups as well as each other, Naruto now had to go through hardships of his own before he finally became the King of Rien. But as humanity came under a much greater threat with huge monsters known as the titans they all banded together to prevent their race from being exterminated. Through it all Naruto learned that even the savior of the world shouldn't try to solve every single persons problem. But as for his own problems, he murdered Tigerstar and destroyed the tower of Quinn proving himself as a worthy friend without a doubt. After merging with perhaps the most powerful being in the omniverse, he is stronger and smarter then ever before but is he truly worthy to be called a leader now? Threats are looming the horizon, the Equalist and the Brotherhood are two groups composed of mutants that are fighting each other in order to spread equality among humans with super abilities! But eventually this civil war ends up causing The King himself to get involved..._

* * *

How long has it been? At least one year? Perhaps even more. I am Dreyar Naruto and I am now 19 years of age, the leader of the human kingdom, Rien. The savior of the world, and the man who will defy fate.

Thats right. I still have not made it to my final quest which was to defy the fools that thought I could be used as a means for entertainment. But guess that just didn't happen.

The truth is, I was trying my best to become more human then previous.

Since my little episode with these three men, I can honestly say that opened my eyes a bit.

I learned a lot.

The life of a solider.

The life of a man who wants to make it big.

Life in general.

I want a family. Of course. But sadly I can only produce one heir.

I hope it is a girl. I really wish that it would be a girl. I hope she would take after me. Or at least my blue eyes.

My wives and of course my best friends were also considered my family. I loved them very much so. And even after all this time I can proudly say that I am still close and affectionate to them.

Trevor while continuing his drug smuggling business he has found an interest in the alcohol company Blue Bear as well as the manager of the Vanilla Unicorn. Franklin was still a drag racer but he now owned a towing company as well as the entire Matara public transportation system. He was no longer a member of a gang but he was still close to Lamar. And then we have Michael who is a movie producer as well as the owner of all the theaters in the area of Wall Shina. He had an excellent relationship with his family now which made me feel great.

Sasuke my best friend was the commander for the military branch of Merryweather. The members of the sound four were members of the elite military branch as well.

So everybody had improved in the long story short version of it. I was exited because as a leader that is what you want your people to be a part of a thriving nation. Despite the fact that the corrupt power of the nation was gone, there were still so many threats that were still there. And let me not even get started on this whole oppression thing.

Lets just get one thing clear right now. Humans hate anything that is different then them. The more different you are the more afraid and hatred will be revolved around you. Is it deserved? Majority of the time no, but due to the fact that the negative often outweighs the positive it will often stay that way. Mutants are what I refer to as a group of people who are really different and special. A single chromosome in their DNA gives them the ability to do amazing things. You could often call these things superpowers.

Mutants are hated in this area. They are viewed as nothing but weapons or monsters. Of course due to their preference of combat a mutant would not be able to hide being a normal soldier from them for so long so that option was out. Hatred for these people was so great that capturing and imprisonment was not an option. I mean, unless you wanted the "normal" prison inmates all slaughtered for attempted murder of the mutant.

I guess to blame would have been those motherfucking Titans. These creatures of immense power but shitty intelligence would simply devour humans. They also had unique abilities. Actually here is a secret, Titans are created from humans. Particularly, mutants. They were artificially created by some madman scientist. But yes, some weird 17 meter Titan that I nicknamed the Beast can also transform regular humans into titans by shocking their dna into making them mutants and then titans.

Sadly, the human race has become slowly extinct. Mutants are even more extinct but yet these Titans have outnumbered us several times over.

I disliked the idea of having these people in the third lowest wall. So I did what I had to do and offered them my home, Naruto. My Island. I am piratically God now so making the island bigger to accommodate these people was no problem at all.

The school was of course mandated by me as a result. But I decided to make it a game. A relatively simple game.

The school would teach these people just like any human child would receive. They would have the finest meals and resources for learning available to them. Whenever the mutant gene activates, I would know because of my sixth sense. I would then send them an invitation to my school.

From there depending on their age I would put them in classes where they would learn about mathematics, science, ligature and languages, history, and then arts.

But I would also train them so they could have their affinity in combat. As well a general combat situations. They would learn exactly what I had learned when I served Merryweather.

That way they would never have to worry about getting picked on.

These mutants are not soldiers. They are warriors.

I makes me sad that due to the fact that we only have one enemy now that the training for being a so called soldier is simply proficient for that vacuous three dimensional maneuver gear. Well actually the gear itself is stupendous and gives humans a much greater advantage in combat, but the idea that thats all soldiers need nowadays to become soldiers is beyond dumb. Like I am not going to even use a witty word to replace it because it is dumb. Oh well, humans were always too arrogant and persistent for their own good.

Of course there were rebels and groups that had their own ways of dealing with problems. I try to be the best leader that I am capable of, but I guess that some humans just want every single thing done to be their way. One group called the Equalists were hell bent on making all the mutants worthless and scares in society while the other group the Brotherhood existed for the opposite reason.

It didn't take long after a few incidents of fowl play, a few riots and then attempts on the life of some of my friends to see that there was a problem here. I had decided that killing off members of both groups would be the ideal choice, but then of course the fucking Akatuski has to also get involved and even though members there were mutants themselves, they joined forces with the equalists.

Wait, let me stop lying. They are infected with something called a curse which works similar to the x gene that gives mutants their abilities, but due to the fact that it is a curse instead of it being a mutation, they could eliminate people with it and have no effect.

Meh, that Amon, who is the leader of the Equalisis will probably betray them. He obviously has the ability to take the powers away of other creatures. Ironic that he hates those with powers and yet he has a power himself.

Some humans like I keep saying, are just..sigh.

But all is good.

I look up at my house and see my lovely wife's conversing among themselves. I had told them about the fact that I can only produce one heir and that heir would come from the best candidate and that seemed to increase the competition among them.

It made me wish that I should have just kept my mouth shut. Despite what those television shows on fox may appear to make it seem like having people fight over you is glorious it's shitty. You can multiply that by 10 if they are people that you hold dear to them.

For the past eight months it's been. "I'll do this Naruto!" or "Fuck you, I got this!" or "Ignore those incompetent bitches Naruto I can do this task easily!"

Yeah, as you can see this shit is really annoying and it hurts to see people I care about fight so seriously.

Hinata was my first love and she will always have a place in my heart. But then there are Shawna who is a close friend of mine, then we have Yourichi who was one of the more powerful ladies inside wall Shina which is a first because most people there are normally spoiled untalented fucks. My other wife was called Lucy Leonheart. She was a beautiful blonde who also had the privilege of living inside the walls, but she was nice and kind and sweet. And when I taught her how to activate her mutant gene, she became extremely powerful. She was also charming. (1)

When I say charming I mean Lucy could make friends with just about anyone if they talked long enough. Due to this she was perhaps the only wife that got along with all of the others. She got so along with everybody that even though she had a deep secret which I will tell you about later, everyone including me still loved her to death. You see, Lucy was in fact a Titan. It was one of the reasons that she didn't want to stay in the human kingdom. When she told me I at first thought she was the foe who had been caught but the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

Lucy was so peaceful and kind that I couldn't help but fall for her when I got to know her. And she was beautiful. She had immense knowledge of Justu and under the telunge of me and even some wifes, she grew to become the second most powerful person in Naruto Island.

My family was indeed the best after all heh. But I guess thats enough about that right?

"Hey Naruto, you're needed at the school." Spoke Hinata. I gave her a kiss and went on my way to see what was wrong.

There were a bunch of shouts and yells when I had arrived.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked Storm.

Her white hair flowed in the wind. "It seems that Rouge is at it again."

I rolled my eyes. "Again?"

"Yep. She touches one of the new kids and he passes out and now she is throwing ice all over the place."

"Where is Logan?" I ask. Logan was a father to her and is normally the only person that could calm her down naturally.

"Out on a scouting mission."

I nod to her before going in. I make a few force fields that blocked her attacks before coming up to her.

"Rouge. You need to stop these rampages."

Rouge stopped throwing ice before backing into a corner.

"Tell me whats wrong. You have been doing this more and more often. Are the kids bullying you?"

Rouge shakes her head. Clearly something is wrong before she looks back up at me. "I just want to be able to touch. I don't understand why my power is the only one here that acts like a curse."

I smile at her. She has such a country accent. "You also are the only one here who has vast an unlimited amount of potential."

She grins at me. "If only there was a surefire way to control it..."

"There is a way to control it Rouge."

She looks harder at me. Placing her hand in a plea pose. "How do I do it then?"

"How should I know? These are your powers. Maybe if you stopped thinking negatively in your ability to control them and start doing the opposite you would see such changes. The tongue is a powerful thing and often when you keep saying something, it starts to become true."

"I understand now. Thank you, and congratulations by the way."

I looked at her confused. "Congratulations?"

She laughs at me. "Naruto! Everybody already knows so there is no need to keep it a secret!"

"Keep what a secret?"

She does a harder laugh. "Please tell me that you are just joking."

"Joking about what Rouge I seriously have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

She does an even harder laugh. "Lucy is pregnant with your heir silly! You're going to be a father!"

I could have sworn I almost passed out for a second there. "What?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you." Rouge looked sad.

"I will talk with you later Rouge but there is something that I need to figure out."

She nods before joining her friends Kitty and Kurt. They were really close friends of her and despite that fact that she was viewed in a negative light because of her powers, they always stuck by her through thick and through thin. Speaking of which, I have no idea which one means good times or bad times or if they are both negative. Oh well, maybe I will figure out something else today besides this baby business shit.

As I exit I could see Lucy and a lot of people around her touching her stomach. Now that I look at it more clearly it is bigger and rounder. How did this happen? How?!

**"You had a desire to mate, Kit so your body made sure that she would become impregnated."**

I scoff. Damn beast listening on my shouts within my mind. "But I used a condom!"

**"Do you really think that condoms could stop the sperm of the most powerful being in the omniverse?"**

"Just wow. I guess I am going to become a father then."

**"Good luck, Kit because you'll need it."**

"Hey! I am not done talking to you you damn animal!"

**"Your mate wishes to speak with you. I wish to be no part of it."**

"Oh hey Naruto I am glad that you're here." Lucy said as me and Datara's conversation ended and apparently we were the only two people left there in the hallway.

"Hey Lucy." I said. I can't help it. This shit is fucking awkward.

"So I am guessing by now that you have herd the rumor right."

I let out a breath of relief. "It is just a rumor right?"

She sighed. "Nope. I really am pregnant."

I almost let out a groan but for some reason I couldn't. Instead I began to feel happy. Because I was going to have a heir and it was infact from the best candidate.

I hugged her out of joy and smiled. "So tell me then, how far along are you?"

"Just recently." Lucy replied. "There is some ancient constellation magic and I already know the babby's vitals."

I widened my eyes. "Really? You mean like hair color, gender and stuff like that?"

"Yep. It's a girl. She will have your blue eyes and my blonde hair."

I blushed. "Do you have any idea what you are going to name her?"

"After my great-great grandmother. Annie."

I nodded. "I think she should also take your last name."

"And why is that?"

"Think about it Lucy. Dreyar is a huge name. Plus it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that child is mines. I have way too many enemies right now to afford them knowing that I have an unborn child."

"I love the way you think about things Naruto." She kissed my cheek before declaring something.

"Welcome to the family Annie Leonheart."

My life just keeps getting better and better. I fucking love it.

* * *

_**(Datara Pov: Scene Change Akatuski Hideout)**_

* * *

Amon was standing there at the members of Akatuski before finally taking his seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this meeting. Now all of you are aware that our goal is simple. We will defeat and kill any mutant within Rien which will not only make this place more safer but also give us so much fame and likeness that we will become the future leaders of this place."

The leader Pein nodded. "So how do you suppose that we do this?"

"We should just form a complete alliance. With this we will be able to outnumber and outpower the dammed Brotherhood vermin."

"What about Naruto?" Kiba yelled with his voice having the extra added tone of anger.

"What about him?" Amon asked.

"I want to kill him! Its the only reason why I joined this damn team! When do I get to kill him?"

"Woof!"

"Calm down Kiba." Pein said. "You will get the chance too once we take over Rien, but trying to take the life of the Ruler of the place that we want to rule is not very wise."

"Whatever." Kiba said folding his arms and sitting back down.

"I like that idea. And I think we should ally ourselves with you. You have proven to be a loyal and valuable ally time and time again."

"Why thank you." Amon sated. "So how would you like to start the official start of the first Rien civil war?"

Pein chuckled. "We must make them feel Pain of course."

"I like you Pein." Amon said before exiting and deciding to move on with his plans. Amon decided that he would put on a show for the human race. These damn mutants he fucking hated them! They were good weapons though. Amon knew that once the Akatuski group outlived their purpose he would betray and kill them all or at least take away their power.

Then he would become the leader of Rien and lead the humans in the victory against the Titans. Humans deserved to be at the top of the food chain. And they didn't need any stupid special abilities either!

Amon's soldiers consisted of those who wanted to eliminate the threats of Rien on the inside first before focusing on the threats outside. Due to them not being in the military, they didn't have training with the 3DMG, but that didn't mean that they were not threats. They were trained in the ancient fighting style of the chi blocking where they knew all of the vital areas of a humans body and could block the chakra points thus making them fatigued and even paralyzed depending on which one they hit.

Amon himself could take away the special abilities of anything he could lay his hands on. That man was truly a threat that needed to be taken seriously.

_"Here are some targets!"_ The masked man thought as he examined a group of people in their middle ages. These people were doing stunts that only highly trained people could do, but it seemed natural to them. Walking on walls and eating fire and stretching your whole body. Oh yes, he hit a jackpot.

Amon walked up to them and stopped.

"Hello sir!" One of them said. Amon said nothing back before grabbing him by the neck and taking his powers for him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Another person said before he got a good look at his mask.

"Oh shit! Its an equalists!" A woman said but Amon was just too fast and grabbed onto her sleeve. He too took her abilities away from her.

By now a crowd of people has shown up and Amon looked at them.

"People of Rien! My human comrades. It is time that I show you that we must not live in fear of these monsters anymore! If anyone wants to challenge me because I took down their Brotherhood scum then so be it!"

And just like that he vanished.

Amon then reappeared as he seen what he had hoped would occur, more members of the brotherhood had shown up. Amon was no foolish man. He was outnumbered and his ability to take others powers away cost a lot of energy. He was average in terms of stamina and knew that he couldn't overdo it unless he wanted to end up in a coma. Still this was one big victory for the Equalists.

Amon decided that due to his intelligence and ability that he would become the leader of this alliance. After all, who in their right mind would take him on one by one?

Seeing that victory he decided to leave for the day and declare his work done. It would only be a matter of time now.

"This is some serious fucking bullshit!" Pryo shouted at the members who were at the scene.

"Tell me about it. These so called Equalists are no fucking joke." Toad said shaking his head.

"We have to do something. These people are highly trained to block the chakra points of humans to make us weak in combat. They also have advanced technology." Mystique grunted at this.

"What do you mean?" Pryo asked. "How advanced are we talking?"

"They seem to be using electric powered sticks as well as smoke bombs."

Pryo snorted. "Well that just fucking sucks. I mean, ever since these titans have showed up many people have focused their combat to suit them."

Mystique nodded. "I agree. Lets get out of here and report our findings to the headmaster. We are going to need to train extra hard and special if we want to defeat these people and we may have to get some extra help."

Toad widened his eyes at the last part of Mystique's sentence. "Please tell me you are not suggesting..."

She responded with a serious look. "Yes I am suggesting it."

A scene change later finds Mystique in front of Magneto who looked amused.

"Well as a wise poet always said, keep your friends close and your foes closer."

"So you do agree with this plan then?" The shapeshifter asked.

"Why of course I do. After all the man has a soft spot for those who are being treated like animals, no?"

Mystique sighed before she transformed into a small yellow colored bird and flew off. Where was she heading? Naruto Island.

At that very same scene was Naruto who bended down to Rouge and offered the girl some fingerless black and white gloves. "I think you will like these." He spoke with confidence.

She put them on without hesitation. "They feel so light and soft." She commented.

Naruto chuckled. "Now I want you to touch my cheek."

Rouge looked up at him with a worried expression. "This won't end well." She warned but Naruto dismissed it. "Just try it." Naruto urged her and that she did. Rouge closed her eyes as she didn't want to see Naruto black out, but surprisingly, nothing happened.

Rouge smiled. "It was these gloves that did it wasn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "You can finally touch now Rouge. You should go tell Logan."

Rouge for the first time in a long time had hugged someone and cried. "Thank you so much Naruto. You really are a god."

"Gods exist to serve their people." Naruto replied as she ran off to her friends to tell them about the events that just transpired. Naruto smiled at this. But this smile didn't last for long as he smelled a scent he didn't recognize.

_"I wonder who that could be..."_

Naruto appeared outside the building where the sent was at it's strongest.

"Identify yourself or be killed." He calmly stated to where he saw a little yellow bird perched on a tree fly down and transform into a woman.

"You're a member of the brotherhood aren't you?" The leader asked with suspicion.

"Indeed I am. Listen, I know that you know that there is a civil war looming because of us right?"

"Well duh. I am the king of Rien after all."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Although I am thinking of settling down and retiring once this shit blows over."

Mystique let out a forced laugh before deciding to ask the man something "Can we go in a more private place to talk because I have something to show you."

Naruto shrugged before he instructed the woman. "Hold my hand." She did so and Naruto used the Harashin to teleport inside of his house. They were in the living room.

"Alright, now talk."

Mystique sighed before turning on the television. Naruto wondered what she was doing until he saw her flip through channels until they got to the news. "Just watch." She said before sitting down.

Naruto obeyed and sat down next to her and thats when he saw himself there. But then the news people also captured a snapshot of him making clones and forming rasengans.

"This person, people is your so called leader. He is, well a freak of nature. A monster. Do you want someone like him to be a leader for you?!"

That was Amon's voice. The show then cuts to a bunch of people rioting outside of the building that Naruto worked. The crowd was yelling and calling names like monster, demon, freak and we don't want you as a leader, and fuck off.

This was indeed a big problem. "It seems like the humans that you cared so much about don't give a rats ass about you."

Naruto looked down at the floor and he wanted to cry. His destiny and fate hated him so much? He would make this Amon person pay. He would fucking kill him in a painful way. Or maybe not even kill him at all. A person like him didn't deserve the merciful fate that was death.

"I understand now. You Brotherhood members are allowed to stay here. I suppose that I will have to come up with a plan to defeat the things that harm **my** people."

Mystique said with a small smile. "Humans are terrible creatures. Why even bother to defend them? You will bring peace to your people, not these shitty ass humans. Your people people like you and me."

Naruto didn't say anything.

The next day Naruto had welcomed the new members into the island. Although some were at odds about them being allowed Naruto told them that they should accept them because they were their people.

Naruto couldn't help but scoff at the thought of him even defending those atrocious humans. He already had a plan to fuck them over and couldn't wait to implement it.

"Hello Naruto." Magneto said with a tone of respect in his voice.

"The leader of the brotherhood. Nice to see you here." Naruto complimented back.

"So now that we have joined forces, do you have any idea how we will keep our people safe?"

Naruto smirked. "You have physic powers right? You can create a force field of sorts and I can increase it's power, protecting the whole island from invaders. Besides, the Island is located in the far depths of the ocean in Rien. These pitiful humans are so afraid that they won't dare venture outside of their safe barriers and be able to find it anyway. And even if they did, they would get slaughtered easily."

"I like the way you think Naruto and the force field idea sounds great. Let it be so."

The both of them shared a smile. "So tell me Naruto how will you train our soldiers to combat these monkeys?"

Naruto chuckled. "These people are not soldiers, they are warriors."

A while later Naruto was surprised at how nice everyone was being to eachother. He had halfway expected fighting and curses but it was going better then he had internally expected.

_"I will probably have to make this into a land of sorts."_ He thought. _"Houses, shops, schools...Thank god I can clone myself and I have an army of slaves."_ It would be a long project but he was always willing to take up a task.

_"I should probably call Sasuke and tell him whats going on."_ He thought as he got out his cellphone.

"Fuck Naruto! Why don't you ever answer this shit? I've been trying to get in contact with you all day!" The angry Uchiha bellowed.

"So by that I am guessing that you have seen the news bullshit?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck yes and these Equalists make me angry as shit. They are like rabid dogs who need to be put down! Don't worry, me and the sound four will make this right! Well help you get your leadership position back!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. "All my life I kept trying to be the good guy. I am sick and tired of being good to people who don't like me in return. Rien will burn or at least suffer for it's ignorance."

"I had a feeling you would say that. But we can't exactly let the humans suffer-"

"Oh yes we can and I will. Actually, I think I will become the leader of that place again, but for now I want these people to suffer for their dumbass ways. Oh yes, I already have a huge plan in mind."

"You do?" Sasuke was a bit worried at what the plan would entail.

"Yeah. The plan will take a very long time to complete but it would be worth it in the very end. You see I am going to crush the entire human kingdom and then when they need their saving the most I will be the one to salvage them."

"That is actually genius."

"Damn right I am a genius."

Sasuke let our a sound of obscurity. "Whatever. Anyway I have herd the news from Lucy, congratulations."

Naruto blushed. "Thanks man. Speaking of which, when are you gonna revive your clan?"

"To be honest, that probably won't happen."

"Jesus christ Sasuke never in a million years did I think you would actually confess."

"Maybe Itachi could do it. I just don't think I am cut out to be a parent. It takes a special kind of person to be parents and I mean good role model parents to children."

"I agree." Said Naruto.

"But I know you will be a great parent."

"You sure know a lot Sasuke."

"You're my best friend. Of course I would know. Anyways I will be arriving at your place soon. I am a freak too and I don't feel safe here. I actually like my cool magical eyeballs."

Naruto laughed. "Okay Sir Duckbutt Uke the Third, I will hold you onto that."

"Oh shut that shit up."

* * *

_**(Sasuke's POV:)**_

* * *

I hanged up and couldn't help but groan. That Naruto is always getting into fucking trouble. I wondered how was I going to solve this indeed? I knew that I needed to get a power boost. I also know that I needed to give my members of the sound four a power boost as well. Suigestu wanted all seven swords right? Jugo needed full control over that cursed seal form and then Karin needed to hone her special skills more.

I could do it. Well maybe not teach them because I obviously can not do that, but I can give them the power.

The other members of the sound four Taytuya, Sakon and Ukon pretty much everyone except for Kimmimaro needed a massive power boost too. I don't know how I am going to do it but I have to find a way out.

Just as I was walking to get a glass of tomato juice, I felt something cover my eyes. Shit, a blindfold. Fuck, I hope it's not an equalists. How did I get found out so fast? I knew being a military captain leader was shit stupid.

"Relax little brother. I just cam to talk."

"I-Itachi?"

My blood begins to boil as I try to assault him but without my eyes and his clearly superior fighting style, there is nothing that I can do.

"I just want to talk." He says again and this time I have no choice but to listen to him.

I take a deep breath. "Talk about what Itachi?"

"Everything. From why I killed the clan to what Akatuski is planning on doing."

"Akatuski?" I asked mildly curious. "What group is that and what do they do?"

"They are a group of some of the most powerful mutants alive. Their goal is to kill all of the mutants for some unknown reason."

I was shocked. "Hmm, if thats the case, it could explain why so many deaths have been mutants and specifically the Knight military branch." I spoke. Itachi snorted.

"Listen Sasuke. I don't have much time to tell you this, so please trust me when I take the bandage off please."

Itachi's voice was practically begging. The evil Itachi I know of never begged. Only one kind of Itachi would beg. The one I know as my brother. I stand still as I see the vision return to my eyes. But then Itachi stared into my eyes with his Mangeykou Sharingan.

I found myself staring at a black and white scene with a red moon. I had the urge to throw up.

"It's okay Sasuke. I know its hard." Itachi whispered as he hugged me.

Even though this man was the cause of my pain and suffering, I couldn't help but embrace the hug.

"What do you mean you don't have much time?" I asked him. Of all the questions running through my mind and it had to be this one.

"I'm dying Sasuke. An unknown illness that is like cancer, except it targets healthy cells and forms tumors around them. I don't have much time left to tell you what I need to."

I felt hurt when he said that. Why did I feel so hurt for a killer? Was it because he was my brother? The person that I loved the most in the world?

"Sasuke, I wanted to tell you that I killed the Uchiha clan because they were planning on creating coup that would have created a war at the time."

This information hit me like a bombshell. I didn't expect my clan to be full of traitors. So it seems like my brother was the reluctant hero in all of this. How fitting.

"You see Sasuke, I killed parents, my lover, even other children, but I couldn't kill you. The thought of killing you was enough to make me physically ill and I hated it."

My brother really did love me after all.

"But why did you mindfuck me?"

"I wanted you to become stronger. I wanted to give you a good enough reason for you to kill me. But as I can see now, even after all of this, you still didn't have the hatred to kill me."

"You should have just told me the truth from the beginning." I said before grabbing his shirt and yelling at him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME THE FUCKING TRUTH FROM THE GET GO. I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! I WOULD HAVE. I would have understood..."

He poked me in the forehead just like when we were children. "I love you more then anyone else in the world Sasuke, but sometimes betraying those you love is the most prudent option."

I sigh. Itachi didn't tell me much but he did trust me with his life on many occasions. It was just that some secrets are better left as secrets. Hell, there are some things that I will take to the grave. I am pretty sure everyone has skeletons in the closet that would make everyone want to kill them if they ever got out.

"Sasuke, when this technique is over. I will give out of my illness and die. But in order for you to stand a chance against Amon and his alliance which does consist of Akatuski I want you to take my eyes."

"But Itachi I-"

"You have to Sasuke. This isn't about you or your clan anymore. This is about the future of your people and you and the future generations of those to come."

"Can you tell me a little bit more about Amon and his circus?" I asked him.

"Amon as you already know has the ability to take away the powers and abilities of anyone or anything that he can come in contact with. This ability doesn't come with repercussions as it takes a load of his stamina and from what I have seen, Amon doesn't have much of it left. The members of Akatuski are all monsters. They too have special powers, but it is not justu or mutations it is instead a curse."

Curse huh? I guess those rumors about this type of shit were indeed real. "So that means that if Say, they wanted to eliminate mutants in one fell swoop they would and not be affected by it themselves?"

My big brother said, "Yes. And there is something else you also should know. The so called "leader" of Akatuski isn't the leader at all. No, for the actual leader is someone called tobi. He may seem goofy, but he is a bigger threat then all the members of Akatuski combined and I feel he has a separate agenda from Amon.

I frowned. "So this is all basically a case of who is going to betray who first?"

Itachi chuckled. "You could say that. My time as come Sasuke. Have that Karin girl transplant my eyes and I suggest that you train."

I felt the genjustu broke and I stared back at Itachi. He took two steps forward to me, poked my head one last time and collapsed.

"Hey Sasuke whats wron-OH SHIT!" Spoke Karin as she had seen the body of Itachi.

By now all the other members of the sound four were here and they looked at me. "It's not what you think. C'mon, I will tell you all about it. Karin I need a favor from you."

And yes, I told them everything. From Itachi's sacrifice to his dying will of me taking his eyes.

I wouldn't let him down. I couldn't let him down.

But before I would get my upgrade, I suppose I had to go visit Naruto and tell him whats going on.

Or, maybe a better idea, go on ahead and move my things to the place, and then talk to him. That would be taking out two birds with one stone right?

* * *

_**(Scene Change Datara POV, 2:00 PM)**_

* * *

Naruto was greeted with Sasuke who nodded in response.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner Naruto."

"Why but of course." The ginger says as he sits down and his slaves bring him dinner plates.

"So Naruto." Sasuke began even though he wanted to start the conversation off pleasant, he knew that he needed to establish several things first.

"I have been doing well Sasuke. And I know we should indeed get down to business and I will ingrate you with the details of the plan right now."

Sasuke was indeed confused until he registered a fuinjustu was about to be used. He stood in place as still as he could so nothing terrible would happen to him and to make sure that Naruto was accurate.

What can he say, he is an Uchiha and his eyes were precious to him as well as the area around it.

Instantly plans and information and knowledge about the plan as well as the circumstances on the current threats came into tow. Sasuke had a small headache at the pain, but it quickly went away. It took about a few minutes for him to fully grasp it all so he decided to focus on eating his meal so nothing wouldn't seem out of the ordinary.

"I understand Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. By now since Naruto's wives as well as his adopted son Konahamaru had joined in they were wondering what Sasuke was referring too but neither men payed them any attention.

"I am glad that you do Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yes, so with the plans bearing in mind do you think that the enemy want to kill you or use your power for their own."

Naruto shrugged. "They are ruthless scum so I wouldn't be surprised if they would do the latter."

"I think so as well but there is one more piece of information that I believe you should know."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Sasuke told Naruto of the meeting between him and Itachi and Itachi's will for him to get the eternal mangeyou.

"I see." Naruto stated calmly. "How much time do you think you will need to recuperate after the eye transplant?"

"To be honest I have no idea. Itachi didn't get to tell me that much on it."

"Itachi was the definition of the greatest shinobi." Naruto stated. "Go ahead and take this guest room."

"I appreciate your hospitality Naruto." The Uchiha said before summoning Karin. He also had a body storge scroll containing Itachi's eyes. "You know what to do."

Karin nodded and got to work.

Naruto continued eating with his family but noticed yet another disturbance in the air.

"I smell fish."

"Oi, if it isn't that dammed brat." Were the words of Kisame.

"Well hello to you too fish faced fuck." Naruto responded calmly. He already had the perfect idea on how to take Kisame down.

"You know, Samehada didn't like the fact that you bisected it." Kisame said as he unsheathed the mighty weapon. "It did however enjoy eating your chakra."

"Well, if it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you'll fucking get!" Naruto boasted as he decided to unravel his orange chakra cloak that was reminiscent of Datara's chakra.

"Now you're speaking my language." The swordsman said as he and Naruto had a battle. Naruto using a special three bladed kunai and Kisame the most terrifying sword of the seven.

Kisame attempted to drain the chakra of Naruto but it really was too much. Samehada gave off a vibe that told him it was getting sick before it literately exploded.

Kisame's eyes were in a state of pure shock before going into furry. It wasn't just about revenge anymore it was about avenging. Thats when he got an idea when he looked at Hinata and smiled showing all of his teeth.

"Lets see how calm you really are when another's life is on the line." He summoned some hand seals before spewing out sharks made of water. "Suiton: Goshokuzame!"

They all speed towards the Hyuuga princess. She simply used her twin step lions fists to defeat most of them, but Kisame preformed the Justu once again. And this time he added extra chakra. Hinata simply dodged them again and decided to take the fight to Kisame and engaged him in combat. She was winning and struck him in the neck. But instead of falling he vanished into water. It was a water clone.

Kisame used his own ability to absorb chakra to steal some from her. Naruto who had been watching was angered. "Hinata!"

"Thats what you get when you let your whores play hero for you. Suiton: Senshokukō." He said calmly before not five, but one thousand small sharks came towards Naruto.

**"Fuck this shit Kit. I say you kill him mercilessly."**

"I agree."

**"I think I will allow you to go into my full form. Tell me kid, have you ever seen a real dragon get enraged?"**

"Plenty, but never the ten tailed god himself."

And so it was. Naruto transformed into a shiloute of Datara which was that of a ten tailed black dragon. (2) Kisame gulped. Naruto decided that he deserved a more humiliating death then just obliteration from a tailed beast ball. One of it's tails grabbed the Akatuski member and Naruto began to use the Bijuukyu ability to absorb his entire soul adding everything that he could gain from the ninja to his own.

He had learned valuable information as well as some nice suiton techniques.

"Fucking scum of the earth. How dare they touch my wife." Naruto talked to himself before using his newfound knowledge he gained from absorbing Kisame into recreating Samehada.

But firstly he walked over to Hinata.

"Are you okay babe?"

Hinata said nothing but looked up at him. "I am fine. But one thing I did realize from this battle is how distant you have become."

"What are you talking about Hinata? I have been trying my best, but all this shit that just fell on top of me, do you really expect me to think that much about sex?"

Hinata could help it. The next thing Naruto noticed was a huge slap.

"You have a child that is the heir to all of us on our way! Yes, I do expect you to think of your family! You never spend time with me anymore! Never!"

Naruto kissed the princess on the cheek. "Then lets change that. Tonight."

Hinata snorted as she pushed the Dreyar off of him and went inside. Naruto let out a grunt before going to Suigestu. "Two down five to go." He said as he gave the Hozuki the revived Samehada.

_"Fuck me."_ The ginger thought as he decided to take a walk outside to ease his troubles.

Later that night all Naruto wanted to do was relax but Hinata had other plans.

"Naruto what's wrong aren't you coming inside?" Asked Hinata.

The sound of her own voice made her heart skip a beat; she had gotten use to the silence. Naruto remained perfectly still; his gaze was vacant and cold, as if he was somewhere else entirely.

"Naruto?" Asked Hinata nervously.

Naruto didn't answer instead he slowly turned away from Hinata.

"You're scaring me Naruto, please say something," pleaded Hinata.

"I failed you again," whispered Naruto.

"Failed me what in world are you talking about?"

"No matter how hard I try you always end up getting hurt Hinata-chan. I really messed up tonight," said Naruto as he made his way down the hallway.

Hinata watched him slowly leave once he was out of her sight she snapped out of her stupor and ran after him. She threw herself into his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. She tried her best to ground herself; she didn't want Naruto to get away from her.

"What happened at the party couldn't be helped, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I couldn't protect you."

"You can't always protect me Naruto. Why do you always beat yourself up, why?" Asked Hinata as she buried her face into his back. Naruto sighed and brought one of his hands up to Hinata's.

"I should have had better control of myself back there. I let my anger get the best of me. I could have really hurt Kiba. I'm messing up Hinata-chan. I haven't been meditating as much as I should. I can feel the effects of neglecting my inner work, I need go."

"Go? What do you mean go? Are you leaving me?"

Naruto quickly turned around. He saw Hinata's desperate expression, it broke his heart.

"No I'm not leaving you Hinata-chan. I didn't mean it like that. I just need to regain my thoughts and sort things out. I desperately need to meditate, that's all. My relationship with the Kyuubi is all about balance and right now I'm far from it. I have so many things on my mind right now. I just need some release," said Naruto quietly.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought him closer to her face. She looked into his cerulean blue eyes; she could always lose herself so easily while gazing at them.

"I can help you with some release Naruto," cooed Hinata.

She brought her lips to his and pulled him towards her. She walked backwards leading her boyfriend into her apartment. At first Naruto protested; he wasn't making it easy for Hinata to lead him back inside. However Hinata continued to lure him with her lust filled kisses. She gently pulled at his bottom lip coaxing him to let loose. She broke the kiss leaving him wanting more.

"Please don't leave Naruto. I don't want to be alone, please stay with me tonight," pleaded Hinata.

Naruto looked into her jade eyes and he couldn't help but want to stay. He could never say no to Hinata, he always wanted her to be happy. He didn't answer but Hinata knew she had won him over when he closed the door behind him. He approached Hinata and continued kissing her. The two shinobi held each other close as they continued to devour each other's mouths. Hinata pulled away slightly from Naruto's lips and grabbed the front of his pants pulling him towards her bedroom. Naruto slowly followed her without saying a word. Hinata led him to her bed and pushed him softly on his chest so he'd sit down.

She stood in front of him and began to unzip her shirt. She removed it from each arm slowly revealing her light pink lacey bra. Naruto remained motionless as she began to undo the clasp that held her skirt up. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it kicking it off to the side. She looked at Naruto who was just watching her remove her clothing. Hinata couldn't tell what he was thinking, or if he was even thinking at all. She smirked and began removing her skin tight black shorts; she wiggled her hips to help take them off.

"Take off your clothes Naruto," purred Hinata.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked up at Hinata. She leaned over him and placed her hands on his knees. Her breasts hung low and Naruto couldn't help but gulp nervously.

"Hurry up Naruto I want you, don't you want me?" Asked Hinata seductively.

She reached for his jacket zipper and pulled it down. Once open she ran he hands along his chest. Hinata reluctantly pulled away from Naruto and placed her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra. Naruto heard the clasps come undone but Hinata held her bra tightly around her breasts.

"You don't get to see anymore until you get undressed Naruto."

Naruto obeyed and quickly removed his clothes; the next thing Hinata knew he was naked on the bed.

"They're off like you wanted Hinata-chan, so now what?" Asked Naruto.

Hinata smirked and she let go of her unclasped bra and crept up to Naruto. She crawled onto the bed and looked down at her prey. She was happy that Naruto had finally shown some sort of emotion however she could tell that he did have a lot on his mind. Usually he'd be the one taking charge, but Hinata enjoyed having the tables turned in her favor. She lowered her body onto Naruto's; he could feel her breasts push up against his bare chest. Naruto placed his hands over his girlfriend's delicate body; he could feel himself getting hard.

Their bodies melted as one, as they both clung to each other not wanting to let the other go. Naruto moved his hands onto Hinata's firm ass and gently began to pull her panties off. Hinata felt Naruto slowly pull them clothing off her body. She lifted her hips slightly to allow Naruto to remove her last article of clothing over her stem like legs. He then let his fingertips trial back up her legs. Naruto's fingers sent sparks of pleasure pulsating through Hinata's inner core. She whimpered and buried her face into Naruto's neck; she heard a growl rumble in his throat. She opened her eyes just to feel Naruto rise up from below her and pin her to the bed. He was now on top of her looking down at her with pure desire in his eyes.

She noticed that his eyes were still blue but his pupils were no longer round; they were slits. She realized what had changed Naruto; she had showed a moment of weakness, and sex to Naruto was all about dominance. Naruto was usually very carefree and goofy around his friends. However his sexual relationship with Hinata was something entirely different. His normal persona was set aside and a more feral Naruto immerged. Hinata grew excited as Naruto held her arms down on the bed. He lowered his face so that it was mere inches from hers.

"What do you want Hinata-chan?"

"I want you Naruto," answered Hinata.

"You want me, but you already have me, I'm right here in front of you. You need to be more specific on what it is you want in order to get it Hinata-chan," growled Naruto as he kissed her collar bone.

Hinata shuddered as his lips touched her body. She wiggled around unable to contain the fact that she was getting wet. She felt Naruto's breathe on her neck and his grip on her hands grew stronger.

"I'm waiting Hinata-chan. You were so enthusiastic a moment ago, why is it you're so quite now?"

Naruto lowered himself down towards Hinata's breasts; he began to lick and tease one of her pink nipples.

"I want you to make love to me Naruto," whimpered Hinata. "I'm all yours and all I want right now is for you to claim me. Mark me Naruto."

Hinata spread her legs inviting Naruto to drive right in. His eyes widen at her answer; usually it was fuck me Naruto when he teased her like this. Hinata sometimes wanted a good hard fuck and there were times when she'd want him to make love to her. Sex was sex but there were times when Hinata wanted something specific. Making love was well beyond physical contact, it was on a higher emotional level entirely. One that Naruto knew all too well, he was glad to be one with Hinata in more ways than just physical contact. Naruto kissed her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Is that what you want Hinata-chan? All you had to do was ask."

Naruto grabbed Hinata by her hips and positioned himself at her opening. He pressed the head of his member at her entrance and left it there for a few moments. He looked at her and leaned towards her ear.

"You're mine Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto.

It was then that he fully entered her but not forcefully. He entered her slowly while kneading her breasts and kissing her. Hinata wrapped her legs tightly around Naruto's hips ensuring better access for him. She kissed him passionately running her fingers deep into his blonde hair. Her grip on his locks would tighten each time he drove himself deeper into her. Naruto kept his pace slow; he wanted to savor how glorious his girlfriend felt. Hinata threw her head back onto her pillow as Naruto sucked on her right nipple. He gently nibbled on it as it perked up in anticipation. Naruto then moved his face towards the nape of Hinata's neck and kissed her softly. His breathing was beginning to quicken, and Hinata felt the heat from each breathe he took envelop her neck.

Naruto opened his mouth and took in a good chunk of her flesh in his jaws. He sucked vigorously on her neck causing Hinata to thrash underneath him. Hinata wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto hips begging him to pick up his speed. Naruto felt her pull him towards her with her legs, he listened to her request and picked up his pace. Naruto continued to nibble and suck on her neck as he made love to her. Hinata moved her hands to Naruto's back digging her nails into his flesh. Naruto suddenly gave a hard thrust into his girlfriend's tight pussy and bit down on her neck. Hinata gasped and dug her finger nails deeper into his back.

Hinata couldn't take all the pleasure she was experiencing, it was as if she was suffering from sensory over load. Naruto released her neck; he had been gentle this time. Hinata could feel the warmth of her blood roll down the side of her neck and onto her bed sheets. She turned her head to the side and relaxed as Naruto had his way with her. Naruto looked down at Hinata's face; her eyes were hazy and she had a feverish look on her face. Her body moved up and down gracefully on the bed sheets each time Naruto entered her. Her breasts bounced and Naruto noticed her body had a light layer of sweat all over it. He too was sweating, his forehead protector was collecting most of the sweat he had on his brow. He drove himself harder into Hinata, he kept himself deep inside her as he spoke.

"Roll over Hinata-chan," growled Naruto.

Hinata turned her face towards Naruto and looked up at him. He had sweat all over his face and chest. The tassels from his forehead protector hung over his shoulders. She marveled at his toned body, those years of training really showed on his well sculpted frame. She slowly nodded her head at her boyfriend. She unwrapped her legs letting go of Naruto's hips. She felt him pull his length out of her. She rolled over onto her tummy and remained still. Naruto grabbed her hips and lifted them up. He placed his hand on the small of her back keeping her face and chest on the bed.

"Raise that cute little ass as high as you can Hinata-chan."

She did as she was told and kept her ass high up while the rest of her remained on the bed. She felt Naruto part her legs. His hands spread her lips apart and he rammed his dick roughly inside her. He held onto her hips and pulled her towards him each time he banged her. Hinata buried her face in her pillow; Naruto could hear her muffled moans and cries. He had no mercy on her and continued to rapidly hump her. He panted and took his breathes in quickly. The room was hot, and the air was thick with the heat of passion; Naruto knew their love making session was only making it worse. Hinata's had one of her hands pressed up against her head bored. Naruto's strength behind his humping had pushed her up against it; she was using all her strength to keep herself from colliding with it.

Hinata was so wet that Naruto was easily slipping in and out of her with no effort. It was driving him insane how turned on she was. The smell of her sweet essences invaded his nose and he clenched his teeth; fighting back the urge to bite her again. He ignored his feral cravings and focused himself on making Hinata feel wonderful. Hinata suddenly began to feel a tingling sensation below her navel; it pulsated with Naruto's rhythmic motion. She felt her walls tighten around Naruto's dick as he relentlessly pounded her. Hinata closed her eyes tightly as the sensation grew more over whelming; she threw back her head as she came.

"Naruto!" She screamed passionately.

Her juices gushed out from within her and dripped down her legs and onto the bed. Naruto let out a feral growl as he grabbed Hinata beautiful pink locks. He roughly pulled her head back using her hair as reins. Naruto held onto her delicate locks with one hand while the other stayed firmly clasped to her left hip. His claws pierced her soft porcelain skin; he could feel himself reaching his breaking point. Naruto's right ear twitched as he heard something in the apartment; he ignored it. He then let go of her hair and placed both his hands on her hips for support. He snarled loudly and gave Hinata one last hard deep thrust. He felt himself fill her up with his seed; it was an amazing feeling. He felt his body weaken as he emptied himself inside her; it was becoming harder to keep himself upright. He leaned over his girlfriend and placed both his arms over her petite frame. He remained inside her and lowered his head to her back. Hinata felt the coolness of his forehead protector touch her slightly; its tassels tickled her flesh.

Maybe everything in the world would indeed be alright.

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**Database:**_

**Character: Sasuke Uchiha**

Biography: Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake.[4] As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life._" Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "_to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan,_" he "_had to kill the person he was closest to_", and that "_when we battle, we should have the same eyes_". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to.

Age: 22 (Birthday July 23)

Relatives: Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fagaku Uchiha

Appearance: Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bares a striking resemblance of Izuna Uchiha.[38] Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. He is of average height (5-5 ft).

Outfit: Several. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. He is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist.

Personality: Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke became increasingly confident in his newfound abilities. Constantly, he remained composed and unconcerned with the situation at hand. Even when pressured by enemies he showed no emotional build up; ironically, acting much like his older brother and only getting worked up when it involved Itachi. Despite his arrogance and brutality, Sasuke is not above giving praise (albeit in a grudging, if not sarcastic, way) to his enemies. In terms of his friends he has a bittersweet relationship with them.

Classification: Shinobi

Occupation: Mercenary

Affiliation: Naruto

Rank: Jonin

Abilities: Genius Level Intellect, Cursed Seal, Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Can summon Snakes and birds, snake techniques, rashomon techniques, cursed seal, can use the lightning and fire chakra natures, Sharingan, "Eternal" Mangeykou Sharingan

Weapons: Fūma Shuriken, Mind Awakening Pill, Sword of Kusanagi, wire Strings

Weaknesses: His arrogance, genjustu counters

Quotes: "I don't look to the future any more. Only the past."

**Stats: Sasuke Uchiha**

Weaponry: 100

Driving: 20

Respect: 45

Physical Body: 75

Hand to Hand Combat: 75

Intelligence: 80

Special Abilities: 100

Style: 90

Money: 50

Total: 635/900

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**(1)** _Lucy has the same birthday (July 1) as me. I feel super special!

_**(2)** _i have decided to base Datara's "monster" appearance as acnologia from fairy tail. except instead of blue he is completely black with one single huge red eye with golden pupils. he also of course has ten tails and his size can be compared to that of a small island.

**Mizuumi no Rakuen**/Mind Soul Surgery Technique (_Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-S_) This technique is said to be the Ultamite Fuinjustu. It allows the user to seal into a medium, commonly an object of hard material such as metal or rock, a portion of their power. When they or anyone else have contact with this object, their power is increased greatly, as they can draw on the extra energy to aid them. However, this power can be drained by constant use, and that medium becomes unusable for some time, until it can be replenished of its power. It is later shown that chakra is not the only thing that can be sealed with this technique. Any type of power, from natural abilities or skills to specific jutsu, can be sealed with Heavenly Reservoir. This even extends to techniques such as Kekkei Genkai, and has also been seen used for memories or mental skills, as well as to seal the abilities and memories of others, not only the user. During Sasuke's speech with Akria before his third fight with Tigerstar, it was shown that this technique can also be used on people, at the cost of more chakra and greater chakra controll. When certian requirements are met, the seal will activate granting the wearer the users desired contents. What is more is that the placer of the seal is able to keep track of the recepitant and will often feel strange if something isn't right with the recepitant.

_**well this is officially the start of the leadership arc as naruto will now have to prove himself as the leader of rien. or maybe as the leader of his land! so yeah new arc and that means that we are done with the grand theft auto portion because they don't serve any more purpose but don't worry as elements and characters will still be present in the story. the antigonistic groups here are akatuski and kiba, equalists, and the brotherhood. so the characters that we will explore will be some naruto, avatar, and then marvel/dc. the way i want to go with this arc makes it that i should probably but it in the Avatar crossover because their characters I want to explore the most and will have a best impact on the story. i'm going to warn you all right now that the ending to this arc is not going to be pretty. and yes after this arc then the titans and gods will be the main enemy. also, i have decided that i will be making this a series. this is the first book. so far this will consist of the leadership arc which i already explained about. **__**the next arc will focus primarily on the titans as well as the espada with a new enemy as their leader **_and then the last one will be the god of war arc which will be about naruto getting his revenge and becoming the being that truly defied fate and that is it. like i said i want this story to be extremely long so this won't be ending for a long, long, time _****__**but i am not going to spoil anything.**_


	12. LI: divergence

_**hugo: hello folks and how are you all doing?**_

_**alpha: well i had a very good saint patricks day if that does count!**_

_**hugo: nice nice indeed**_

_**alpha: why thank you kind getlemen**_

_**hugo: i know right? why am i so kind today?**_

_**alpha: probably because the others are not here**_

_**hugo: oh you you are so blunt it hurts**_

_**alpha: indeed**_

_**hugo: sorry folks but no corner today, lets just start the chapter instead right off the bar!**_

_**alpha: really?**_

_**hugo: although if you're looking for another website to read fanfiction, try archiveofourown they have some pretty good stories. as a matter of fact, the stories they have are better then some of the ones on here in average **_

* * *

_"I clench my fists and try not to scream and I tuck my friends in my heart and __revenge __I think __has never looked so sweet." _

_― Tahereh Mafi, Ignite Me_

* * *

**_Datara_**

**_Chapter LI: Divergence _**

* * *

**_Red - Death of Me_**

* * *

"Well that is very unfortunate." Spoke Amon who was once again meeting with the members of the Akatuski.

"Kisame and Itachi were two of our best members. It is such a shame that their demise is real." Pein muttered. It had been about almost a week since the faithful duo gone missing. A couple days of absence were nothing to worry about as most missions that Akatuski typically took that time, but when Itachi, the prodigy of all goes missing for an abnormal amount of time, that meant something was seriously up.

"Let me guess who was responsible, that Naruto faggot right?" Hidan said while swinging his tripple bladed scythe.

"Yes it was him. I think that he might have went on a murderous rampage once he saw the news." Amon said with dark humor in his voice. Another masked member of the group came into the scene.

"Tobi is a good boy boy boy!" He said while doing a little dance. The other members of Akatuski as well as some Equalists sweatdropped at his ignorance.

"Okay seriously, who invited this guy, yeah?" Deidara said shaking his head.

"Tobi is a good goddy good boy!"

Deidara was about to blow up the poor fellow until Pein continued. "Enough with this foolishness. Apparently Uchiha Sasuke was the man who had defeated Itachi but his current whereabouts are unknown."

Deidara piped up at that in interest. "Itachi's younger brother finally bested him, yeah."

"What do you mean his wereabouts are unknown, like he just vanished or?" Amon asked.

"I am unable to track him."

Amon looked like he was thinking. "Tell me, have you noticed that the amount of mutants in Rien have mysteriously declined lately?"

Pein shrugged. Kakuzu responded with an observation. "I reckon that they all have joined forces and left the area to a more secure and private place."

"Tell me, you haven't seen any mutants around here in a while either?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "Nope. Its like they all vanished off the face of the Earth. Or I guess a more accurate description would be, have left the country. I have no doubt that Naruto is the person who is responsible for getting the mutants and possibly protecting them from harm."

"Harm against what?" Hidan spoke.

"Obviously us you dumb nut."

Hidan seemed annoyed that that insult but smirked. "But we are only doing what lord Jashin asked us to do and that was to purge the world of these spawns of the devil!"

"Naruto seems like he would be the one behind the mutants disappearance alright." Amon observed. "If only there was a way to track him down..."

"Well I will just deplore my special rain barrier and see if a matching chakra signature comes in contact with it that matches his." Pein suggested. "But as of right now, I currently do not sense any mutants, or at least mutants that pose a danger to us in the entire territory of Rien."

"So what do we do now then boss?" Sassori asked.

"Who cares about what we do? All I know is this Sasuke fool killed Itachi! I wanted to be the one that was going to kill that dammed Uchiha! I guess I will just have to settle for the second best option!"

"Deidara fuck off and sit back down. You're just asking for someone to kill you now."

Deidara scoffed. "No I am not! That dammed Uchiha will pay for his meddling!"

"Tobi please keep an eye out for him." Pein asked.

"A good boy is me just like Tobi!" The masked man said frantically prancing around and dancing.

_"Sometimes I wonder what the fuck did I get myself involved in."_ Amon quietly thinks to himself. _"But I don't have anything else to do today, so perhaps I could observe this Sasuke. I wonder how much of a threat he will be to me?"_

It was decided then. Amon quietly followed Deidara and Tobi who were going to confront the Uchiha.

_"Although, I have a feeling this will just end in another casualty..."_

Amon sighed as he increased his speed to match with the two shinobi.

"Hey sempai, how are you going to find Sasuke if he can't be tracked?" Tobi asked.

Deidara paused and looked at the silly masked buffoon. Did he just say something that actually made sense? It couldn't be. Amon seemed to notice this too and narrowed his eyebrows as he studied the guy. Something was indeed off about him. It was almost as if he was tryharding. That had to be it. What kind of real member of Akatuski acted this retarded? Nope he was putting on a facade.

Amon thought about this careful not to show up to either of the ninja.

"We may not be able to track him but we can at least lure him to us, yeah. I gotta have a cool idea about how we're gonna do this yeah."

"As a good boy Tobi will follow you!"

"Do you think that you will be able to pose as an Uchiha? That should get the wheels spinning on the little brats head."

Tobi smiled excitability. "Tobi got this!"

Deidara let out an evil grin. "I thought you would have yeah!"

Amon continued to look on paying attention to the both of them, but particularly Tobi.

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha had decided to go for a long walk. He had unexpectedly recovered from his eye transplant at an advanced rate. He was unable to actually fight for a while though but one of the new things he noticed that he had perfect vision in the dark. He could even see in colors. He wondered how this relates to the eternal sharingan but didn't say much on it.

Sasuke did however notice two people in Akatuski robes looking at him with murderous intent.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you blocking my path?" Sasuke grumbled as he didn't feel like fighting.

"Tobi says Deidara-sempai wants to kill you!"

Sasuke the chuckled. "Oh I get it, you're part of the same organization that my brother was huh? Whats wrong? Are you mad I killed him? If anything you should be glad. I did you all a favor."

Deidara unleashed a small clay ball which he threw at Sasuke. "Katsu!"

When the smoke cleared however, Sasuke was fine. He had summoned a snake to take the blast for him.

_"Well I guess I can finally take my eyes to the battlefield."_ Sasuke thought as he doned his Sharingan. Of course he was not about to use the mangeykou so soon as it took a toll on his stanima. Plus some of those techniques still hurt.

"You think you're so cool! And those eyes make me sick! Always judging me… and my art! You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work… and it makes me want to kill you!"

Sasuke blurted out before running towards the art maniac at full speed. "Bitch, I don't give a fuck about you or your art!"

_"Fast!"_ Deidara noted as Sasuke attempted to cut both him and Tobi but both using their respective abilities managed to avoid being hit by metal sword. Tobi also attempted an attack, but he was scared of Sasuke, and fled from him.

"Let me handle him Tobi!" Deidara said the the goofy man before whispering and smiled. "Okay. I'll play with you for a little bit!" He used some of his clay and decided to make small fleas. His C1 variant.

Sasuke engulfed his hand in the vicious lightning before forming a series of senbon that was deprived from his favorite lightning justu, the chidori. This managed to get rid of all the the little fleas in one fell swoop.

Sasuke decided to jump towards Deidara, but he used a jellyfish bomb to distance himself. Sasuke growled as he used his speed and quickly flipped from the blast avoiding the immense recoil that were to come from it.

_"Guess I am going to make sure that he is kept a moderate distance away from me in order to prevent his genjustu as well as his melee techniques from reaching me."_ Deidara thought as he summoned a few more bombs to keep Sasuke occupied. Deidara decided to stick with the C1 variant for now and released a lot of clay from his mouth which rises from the ground, moulding itself into human-like forms. Deidara runs chakra through the cords of clay, manipulating the clay substances to attack the opponent.

Sasuke didn't feel like going all out and these abilities that he had seen were pretty cool. So why not stoop to his level and play for a while? Sasuke engaged them in close combat and managed to repel four before deciding to bring out his sword to attack. But the clay figures were extremely dense and thus it took quite a bit of effort to get his sword to pull out whenever they stuck within those figures.

Deidara seen that Sasuke was having a field day before forming a hand seal. "Katsu!" He bellowed which caused the figure to explode. But once again the Uchiha avoided it.

"Tell me something." Sasuke said generally curious. "My Sharingan can not detect that any of these techniques that you are using are Justu. Is this a curse?"

Deidara smiled. "Why yes it is. This curse is called the Explosion and it allows me to add exploding qualities of anything that I want. You see little one, curses are more foul and destructive in nature then the pussy ass Justu that you shinobi use."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What about the mutants? Why do you hate them so much?"

Deidara laughed. "The mutants posses power but yet they want to protect the same people that hate and resent them. They should be used as weapons instead of fucking martyr!"

"I don't follow..." Sasuke honestly replied. Deidara snorted.

"Due to all the hatred for supernatural abilities and the like, it is getting harder for humans to use chakra. Actually now that I think about it the chakra coil system of humans is non existent in this point of time. I highly doubt that they could do anything to get it back!"

"Why this is all interesting and all I still don't follow why you want to use the mutants as weapons."

"Because you silly boy, the mutants are people who are born with the gene that allows them to utilize part of the chakra network system. While it will never be complete as the original shinobi it still makes them on average stronger then the average veteran human solider."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So do you want to use these people to take over the world or something of that nature?"

Deidara smirked. "You really are a prodigy huh? Yeah thats exactly why! We will get as many mutants as we can on our side and then we will have Amon, who is our leader take the abilities away of those who wish to go against us. We will become the rulers of Rien and finally bring piece to the world!"

Sasuke smirked. "But yet you want to eliminate Naruto who was doing a dammed good job from his rightful position?"

"Look, even I don't know the exact details of the entire plan but Naruto being in power is possibly the worst thing that could ever occur. He is just too powerful and plus he doesn't have what it takes not to mention he wants to make the mutants equal to the humans and that is simply stupid."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Stupid you say?"

"Yeah. Because the mutants should either be locked up or used as peacekeeping weapons."

_"Well at least I got some answers. But now for sure I know that I can not kill him but I will need to bring his body back to Naruto so he can figure out what to do next."_ Sasuke thought.

"And now you know. Even though it won't matter since you are going to die today, yeah?" Deidara said smiling.

During this whole battle however Amon was watching with extreme interest. "So it seems that Akatuski is indeed following my plans after all. This is some decent information indeed." He muttered to himself as he continued watching the battle.

Realizing Sasuke's abilities were great, Deidara used C2 next, and summoned a clay dragon as a battle partner. Sasuke grinned at this assault. "Looks like he is finally starting to pull out the big guns now." The dragon then regurgitated a cluster of land mines.

"So we are going with that." Tobi noted as he ran and scurried off. Sasuke attacked with Chidori Sharp Spear, but Deidara was out of range. While Sasuke was busy with Deidara, Tobi planted the latter's mines around the field

Deidara sent a new C2 bomb after Sasuke, and he activated his Cursed Seal level 2 to block the blast at the cost of one of his wings. He shot two giant shuriken at Deidara. Deidara avoided them, but Sasuke attached wires to them. They impaled Deidara's arms against the dragon, and Sasuke flew up with his Chidori sword and severed one of the dragon's wings off. Deidara fell to the ground toward his land mines which subsequently destroyed the dragon. Tobi cried out for Deidara, but Deidara who earlier had dislodged the shuriken and was now safely atop one of his clay birds told him to be quiet. He looked into Sasuke's Sharingan and remembered when he had first seen them in Itachi.

Deidara revealed his eye scope. One of his greatest inventions that would allow him to get rid of that pesky genjustu and any of the sharingan tatics that came with it.

Sasuke was still toying with Deidara and the clayed missing nin knew it.

"Just like his older brother he refuses to acknowledge my precious art!" Deidara roared up at Sasuke. He was obviously losing his cool by this point in time.

The missing nin used C4 — his most powerful explosive — ingesting the clay with his own mouth and spewing out a giant replica of himself.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Sasuke shouted as he saw his whole body desecrate into nothing.

Deidara shook his hand in triumph until he noticed that his body was feeling weird. "Wait? Am I placed under a genjutsu?" He asked himself outloud before using his eye scope to confirm if it was true and indeed it was. As the illusion shattered. Sasuke was in the middle of attacking Deidara with the Chidori, e seemingly pierces Deidara through the chest but this is revealed to be a clay clone as the real Deidara emerges from below.

"Nice try but my left eye is a genjustu users worst nightmare!"

Enveloping Sasuke in another clone, Deidara prepares a homing bomb to detonate his C4 creation while he falls through the air. Sasuke, however, is able to escape and protect himself with his Chidori Current. He then jumped right next to Deidara and punched him.

"That was mildly entertaining." Sasuke simply stated with a bored tone. Sasuke then punched Deidara again but this time with chakra enchanted strength so this one was strong enough to knock him out. Sasuke then looked at the nin before storing his body in a scroll so he could take him to Naruto. "I wonder where Naruto is. I suppose I should tell him that another one of those bastards are dead." The Uchiha left in a fire sushin before appearing at the household for the Dreyar family.

Amon who had been watching the whole time sighed before telling Tobi to come near him.

"Sempai is dead!" Tobi said with sadness in his voice.

"I know." Amon said not really caring about Tobi but the plan in general. "Lets take this information back to our group and plan our stuff there."

"Should we go ahead and preform the clean sweep?"

"Yes. I think we should go ahead and eliminate every threat that we can."

The two found themselves in the hideout.

"So what happened?" Pein asked.

"What do you think?" Amon started sarcastically. "Deidara is dead!"

"Sempai." Tobi said sadly while the other members couldn't believe it.

"And are you telling me that Uchiha Sasuke did this?"

"Yeah he did and he didn't kill him after Deidara lost. He kept him alive possibly so he can gain information."

"This is also very delirious. Deidara was something unique. This lost is a devastating blow to out group."

"You see you fools should have let me kill the bitch!" Kiba snarled.

"Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke are on a whole other level." Pein stated calmly.

"I have been training! I can prove beyond a reasonable doubt that-"

Pein unleashed some killer intent that shut the mutt boy up.

"So what happens now?" Hidan stated a few seconds afterward of pure silence.

"I think it's time to preform the clean sweep." Amon said.

Pein seemed to pipe up at this statement. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Those humans turned down their leader once they discovered how bad he was, I don't see why they wouldn't hand over or not assist us in rallying the other mutants that are located within Rien."

"There are very few mutants left or did you forget."

Amon snorted. "I find it very hard to believe that every mutant is in hiding. There are a few still out there."

Pein sighed. "Very well then. Lets preform the clean sweep."

At this notion Hidan and Kakuzu left.

"Where are you two going?" Amon asked.

Hidan snorted. "Gonna go collect on this bounty we'll be back."

"Most likely not." Tobi said as he did his little dance.

After that meeting ended Sasuke was found walking inside of the place that he called home and that he enjoyed.

"Sup Ruto?"Sasuke called.

"Sup."

Sasuke shrugged before taking out a scroll and releasing the blood seal on it. What came out was the unconscious body of Deidara.

"Well that was unexpected I will take him." The orange haired man said in a casual tone.

"Any news yet and when do we start the plan?"

"Humans now speak a single language apparently." Naruto said to Sasuke who simply shrugged.

"The language barrier was indeed one of the things that kept humanity from thriving." Naruto observed. "I suppose the language is what now?"

"English." Sasuke said with a shrug. "Not surprised as it was spoken by all major powered countries. According to Jugo's birds many people started calling it common."

Naruto smirked. "I see although that makes sense I suppose. So tell me Sasuke are the humans still alone?"

Sasuke let out a light laugh. "We both know that there are more then just humans when it comes to natural sentient species here, but it looks like they want nothing to do with them."

"Well that also fucking figures. Looks like they are SOL."

"Although that dammed group of Akatuski seems to be meddling even more now." The Uchiha grunted.

"Let me guess, another one came to you and tried to kill you."

"Some art freak." Sasuke observed the scroll that he had used to capture him. "Didn't get to test out my eternal mangeykou either. "

Naruto did some pretend compassion. "Don't worry Sasuke, you'll be able to fight stronger opponents."

"Fuck you Uzumaki."

"No thank you I have a bunch of lovely woman who do a good job of that already."

The Uchiha gave Naruto the middle finger for his banter before pouring a glass of Tamatoe juice and sitting on the couch to watch some television. "So tell me Naruto, how long do you think it will be before the village of Naruto is complete?"

"Shouldn't be any longer, honestly this Island is like a city now."

"A city for your people." Sasuke kippered as he flipped through the channels until he saw a desired one. It was some reality tv show about the wives of famous athletes.

Naruto decided to make himself a bowl of ramen and watch with curiosity as well.

After having enough of reality television Naruto went to the scroll that Sasuke had gotten and absorbed Deidara's soul and figured out several more important key information. But this is just simply making him decide that humanity is truly not only stupid for believing such a lie but also makes him want to see the error in their ways.

Humans were such stupid naive creatures who thought they had to right to everything. And that everything should be handed to them on a silver platter. Naruto knew that this mindset will never change, but he could at least show him that not everything that is human should be classified as humane.

Or who knows, maybe it could indeed?

Naruto decided to talk with Datara and design some plans in his mind.

_"So then can we talk about my child?"_ Naruto asked the humanoid beast who nodded. Naruto had noticed that Lucy looked like she was in the final stages even though she was extremely recent. She looked like she was ready to blow any day now.

_**"Eh, I don't see why not. What is it that you want to know?"**_

_"Well I already know the gender, appearance, and name but-"_

_**"If you're wondering how long she'll be pregnant don't trip. Due to the fact that you are a male and someone that doesn't have the bloodline will be carrying your child it won't last that long. Actually because of your immense desire the incubation time should only last for about two months!"**_

Naruto's eyes gasped. _"What how the hell is this even possible? I mean I know that I am a Bijuu. I didn't think it would be that fast."_

_**"Like I said kit, the same desire that wanted a family that went through the condom also made sure that the baby could get here as fast as it could. You also forget that the mother of the child is a titan shifter right?"**_

Naruto nodded. _"So I am guessing that also has something to do with it?"_

Datara grumbled. _**"Fuck yes it does! Your baby girl will come out healthy and happy as a regular child will be but due to the sources of her power, you should understand some things because I assume that the plan will still involve her no?"**_

Naruto conformed. _"Of course it will involve her."_

_**"I see. Looks like you really are not backing out from this. Well I expect that you will train her so some good news for you is that due to her shifter blood she will grow extremely faster then a regular human child. By the time she is a month old she will begin to crawl. By the time she is four months she will begin to eat like a regular person, walk like a regular person and talk like a regular person. Of course because of her Bijuu blood she will not be considered fully mature until she reaches 100 years of age. "**_

Absorbing the information Naruto wanted to know more.**_ "And yes, she will have access to both Bijuu and Titan bloodlines."_**

_"Sweet."_

_**"However I think you should focus on her training her Titan form first as the Bijuu bloodline is nothing to be taken seriously. If anything it will take a human lifetime to master it's power!"**_

_"That amazing huh?"_ Naruto scoffed before bowing to Datara._ "Thank you for the information. Now the only thing left is to talk about the plan."_

Datara allowed it to form an immense smile showing sharp teeth. _**"So let me guess are you going to be humanity's savior or destroyer?"**_

Naruto laughed evil like._ "Why not both? Lets just say that taking care of Akatuski and the Equalists will count as stage one. And why not show them how evil we can actually be? I want to crush their resolve. Oh yes, except for Merryweather none of the human military has caught might of the Titans so I think some invasions here and there are needed. Humanity better hold on for the ride, because it's gonna be one hell of a roller coaster!"_

* * *

_**(The Next Day, Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

Naruto was fucking strong that much was all that needed to be said. Anyone who pissed him off probably had wished to commit suicide beforehand. After all all those brave knights that tried to take on a dragon were indeed torched. Weren't they?

"Hey Sasuke, you ready on completing half of phase one?" Naruto asked me.

"Of course. It's about damn time we took care of these self righteous fuckers."

"They are like cockroaches. When you kill one, two show up to replace them."

I laughed and got my swords ready. I wasn't too big on using guns of pretty much any technology that was considered above tier 2. Weapons are categorize in tiers which simply means how advanced in technology they are. Wouldn't you have it that kunai, shuriken and swords are all tier 1. Stuff like grenades and firearms are considered tier 2. And things like nukes and mecha are of course in the third and last tier.

What can I say? I am an old school person.

I smirked at my orange haired friend who replied with a mighty grin.

"Lets get this party started!"

Using my Sharingan I could sense the energy of several equalists that were there. They all seemed to be doing their own thing and not paying attention. That is whats gonna cost them.

I was debating with Naruto how we were going to do this exactly. I looked over to him and he was doing a few hand seals before then walking over to me. I was about to ask before he answered my question.

"I used a projection technique on the area. I also used my control over lightning and intercepted all the waves for every device capable of using them. So that means that every tv, every radio, every tablet, phone, and computer will broadcast what happens today."

"You're so evil Naruto." I chuckled.

"Hey just think of it as a movie. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

"But we're gonna be the shows actors."

Naruto laughed.

"So are we going in like this or do we wear masks or-?" I ask because honestly I really didn't care how we did it as long as these fuckers get the message.

"Meh, I'm gonna transform and test these Titan abilities out. I didn't really get the chance to test anything other then it's extreme regeneration which is on par of that with a Bijuu except the nape of the neck is a weakness and with Bijuu it ain't."

I indeed have wondered about these Titans. "So Naruto how powerful are these things?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, about a 30."

"Damn. What were those scientist thinking?"

"They wanted a clear cut and sure way to make sure that the human race would come together and by come together stop fighting against themselves. Say, did I ever tell you who it was that created the Titans?"

"Hmm no." Come to think of it he did not. I mean once Naruto gave me some intel on these guys I put two and two together and figured it out but I didn't know who were the morons that were responsible for this."

"It was Amon's doing."

I made a sound of disapproval. "Another reason why he should die."

"Exactly. Well thats enough talking for one day, lets kill these motherfuckers!"

"Aye eye captain!"

Naruto transformed into his Titan form. It was a huge humanoid structure and I think he had to have been 25 meters which made him one huge motherfucker. Naruto's orange hair was now a flowing mane and unlike many other titans he indeed had skin. Naruto had two horns on his head and his entire teeth were visible. The teeth were incredibly sharp and Naruto also had claws. Oh, and his pointed ears were also the same. Compared to other titans this one was more proportionally fit and muscular.

With a mighty roar and unbelievable speed Naruto began his attack on the dreadful equalists below. He occasionally used some attacks, but it was all about muscle and killing.

Sometimes I wondered if I had stumbled into a godzilla movie but nope this was real and these people were indeed dying.

Well then, I guess it's time for me to get busy as well.

Using the power of the cursed seal I was in my second stage. The foul aura around me in the color of purple untamed energy swirled around me. Naruto was taking care of the ones on the front of the base so I guess it was my time to take care of the ones on the back.

A chidori here there and everywhere. I made sure to use the compressed versions so that I didn't run out of chakra too soon.

It was pure chaos as I herd the screams and the equalists attempt to attack and defeat us, but they were useless and deader then ever.

It was quite sad honestly. In my opinion, there is no way any of these humans would survive an actual Titan invasion. Or a mutant invasion. I am kind of hoping that the day comes when we are not here and they have to defend for themselves.

"Naruto Dreyar. I know that is you." Amon's voice said behind his mask.

The Titan smiled before stopping it's rampage and bending down before yelling at him.

"Naruto doesn't want to say shit to you." I say. I might be a bad interpreter, but I am pretty sure if I fuck up Naruto would correct me. How ever the fuck he would like to if I may point that out.

"And you must be Sasuke Uchiha correct, the person that killed Deidara?"

"I didn't kill him because he still had some juicy information, but he is probably crying in hell right now." I say with a smirk. Eh, this Amon guy was pissing me off. I couldn't help but try to get his nerves uncovered at every opportunity present.

"I could really care less, but you have been a thorn in my side just like Dreyar."

"Thorn in my side, you are the one who is trying to get humanity to fight against each other!"

Amon laughed. "Mutants are not human. They are freaks of nature that should and must be controlled."

"Sounds like you are scared. Whats wrong Amon? Are you scared that you might be killed? Or are you scared because of some unknown variable in your plans of world domination?"

Well, not the entire world just Rien, but still.

"It is only right that as the future leader of Rien, I do what is necessary to protect the human race. We are down to these few miles of territory and we must strive to keep it from getting smaller and smaller."

I rolled my eyes before preforming a few hand seals. Chidori.

"You're just another one of those greedy motherfuckers." I say.

I am not surprised that he managed to avoid my attack. He can take the powers of anything away so I have to be careful. But nah, I engage him in close combat that was a lot harder then I originally thought. While we were getting it in, Naruto still in Titan form was doing his best to destroy and kill all of the equalists. Amon seemed to notice that and tried to run to stop him, but I summoned a snake which held him in place and pulled him back to me.

"You are my opponent." I say taunting him. This caused him to fight harder. I could barely block his blows and he managed to get some licks in.

I decide to wrap this up because I could feel that if I kept going at him in hand to hand combat I would lose. I trap him in the Tusykomi genjustu.

"Where am I? What the fuck did you do to me?" he shouts but he is tied up.

I take a sword and engulf it in fire and stab through him. They say that burns are some of the worst pain that a human can experience. I think so as well. I can't tell how many times I wanted to cry every time I suffered recoil from trying to learn a new katon justu.

"71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining. Can you take it?"

In the outside world however it was only in the split of one second and down the leader went.

Fucking pathetic.

I look around and noticed that all of the equalists were gone. But then I noticed some people in weird uniforms. Was this the military?

Naruto seemed like his was throughout enjoying himself before doing a low roar to me. I think I know what he wanted me to do. Or at least I hope I was right.

"Humans, you have seen what we can do." I say knowing that people from everywhere was watching this. "You are no match for us and you never will be. I suggest that you stop trying to kill our kind or this will be your fate."

After my speech the humans finally made their way down. Wings. So this was Merryweather now? Pathetic.

Naruto easily killed the foolish soldiers it was all over in the span of several seconds.

Naruto still in his Titan form snapped his fingers. I am guessing that was to end the broadcasting justu.

"Amon is most likely scared for life and the equalists are all dead and many Merryweather soldiers as well. Guess that is the end of that."

From the huge chunk of flesh in the nape of the neck Naruto clawed his way out before landing to me. "And what a good job well done was it."

"So now we have to take out the remaining members of Akatuski right?" Naruto nodded. "Yep but that should be so much of a big deal."

I smiled at my friend. "Nope it shouldn't."

Going back to the island to explain what just happened was sure to bring a delightful surprise to many people indeed.

"Hey Dad!" I hear a little boy shout at the top of his lungs.

"What is it my son?" Naruto asked him while he sat down at the tv ready to see to aftermath.

"I want to join the military of Naruto! I want to become a warrior!"

"Konahamaru is that what you really want?"

"Yeah! I want to hone my powers and help our people become the best in the world!"

"Well, you're still too young for that but when the time comes then I think it is possible."

That kid is so brave and reminds me of myself quite honestly. I have to say of all the things Naruto is known for, having the best family is one of the best of them for all.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Franklin's POV)**_

* * *

Okay. One thing that is going through my mind right now.

What the fuck?

When I had seen that broadcast of Naruto I nearly lost my mind. Just what was he thinking. And more likely, why did my heart secrete this feeling that I was agreeing with his actions?

Though as an ex solider for Merryweather, I can confirm that the military is more corrupt then ever. Even more corrupt then before when Devin Weston was the leader. I mean how in the world was that even possible?

Even in the brink of extinction, the human race is still as flawed as it was before. I mean only those who had luck, money and looks were allowed to live in the inner wall. Protected by the meat puppets and soldiers and lived in peace.

It bothered me. But yet these people can not see that. Instead all I see and hear is how the demon is planning on killing them all and how they need to protect themselves before it attacks again.

I wonder with Amon being dead and the equalist apparently disbanded, who will be the new king? Probably some rich pig that doesn't care about anything but living a glorious life.

It surprises me that the biggest monsters there are are indeed in human bodies.

I refuse to call anything that selfish and hurtful a living breathing human being.

This makes me want to contact my friends again. After all I can't recall the last time that we kicked it together since our last adventure. And wouldn't you have it? Speaking of the devil here comes Michael!

"Hey homie how are things goin'?"

"Really really great. My family is functional again and I am the owner of the cinema in Vinewood!"

"Thats great dude. You know me, chillin and killin."

He laughs. "Say, I was thinking about inviting you over for dinner!"

"I would love to hang out!"

"Do you mind if I use your house though for the dinner?"

I shrug. "This house is always so empty and shit."

Michael smiled. "You herd him guys, come on in!"

And there they came. Amanda, his wife and this his children. Tracey and Jimmy were fully grown adults now. Boy how time flies.

So we sit there until we hear another knock on the door. Trevor!

"Unbelievable, you all started the party without me!"

"We couldn't dare not invite our favorite psychopath." Michael says as he hugs his best friend. I give the nigga a dap.

So as more of our friends come inside, I am guessing that this just turned from a dinner to a party, but you know what, thats fine by me! We stood at a couch and of course I just had to open my big mouth.

"So you all know that Sasuke and Naruto have apparently went full kamikazi." I blurted out.

"I can't blame the guy" Michael says. "After everything he has done and all the sacrifices he has made and yet they still turn their back on him."

"Killing people is awesome! Even more so when you have a legitimate reason to do so!" Trevor said grinned like a maniac.

"It's just that I think I finally see how corrupted this place is and that we should make a change. I mean who knows until they come from once once they realize how strong and powerful we really are."

"Then I have an idea!" Trevor says as he drinks an entire bottle of clear liquor. Apparently he has a throat of steel. "As many times as Naruto has helped us, it only seems right that we help him in his time of need. Once this shit cools down! We will find him and to the best of our ability, help him rightfully take the place as humanity's savior, hero and leader back!"

Now that sounds like a plan I could get down with.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV)**_

* * *

Amon was still laying down. The amount of emotional trauma he suffered was enough to send him in a coma for complete collapse. There was a figure there that approached the broken man.

"So Amon, I know that you know that I am not who I appear to be huh?" Tobi asked him.

Amon looked up. "You were tryharding too damn much to the point where it is just obvious."

"You can barely move." Tobi noted at the broken figure.

"What is your name?" Amon asked with his voice clearly weak.

"Wow. You're the one dying and yet you're demanding things? You have guts for a mutant that is on a vigilante power trip."

"Shut up."

"But it's true and you know it."

" do you want from me?"

"My name is Obito. Obito Uchiha and I want the same thing that you desire. A world of peace and everlasting love. And the only way we can get that is if we completely get rid of the military system."

"Not until I kill every mutant and unhuman thing on this planet!"

"You will get your revenge. Trust in me. Now do me a favor and extend your hand."

Amon too weak to protest did so. And Obito smiled. Amon felt like his soul was being separated form his body. But that was in fact happening to him. Amon's soul seemed to merge with Obito's and once the technique was over there stood Obito like before but with Amon's mask.

"I am no longer Obito and I am no longer Amon. My name is Akuma and I will destroy Naruto Dreyar!"

* * *

**_End of Chapter:_**

* * *

_**1)** _The Lucy i am using is from the manganime Fairy Tail. And the Annie that is Naruto's daughter is from Attack on Titan. Just to make sure we are clear on the subject and that you don't think that these people are OC's.

* * *

_**and thats the end of that chapter. i have made up my mind and i think that humanity will never completely leave the walls. nope Rien will be the human kingdom from now on, and yes there are indeed other races on earth (wow crossover). will these races forge an alliance or bond with the humans or will they try to kill them? that just depends on what those very same creatures are. and as for the people who want me to kill off kiba, well just wait. good things come to those who wait and i am not about to rush this because it needs to happen when i want it to. **_


	13. LII: warrior

_**mightyena: toads dogs frogs**_

_**ookyami: what the hell are you talking about now?**_

_**mightyena: animals that i adore! **_

_**ookyami: sounds **_**_stupid_**

_**mightyena: and of course someone like you would say that am i rite**_

_**ookyami: you spelled the word wrong**_

_**mightyena: i am using chrome and there is nothing that points to that fact**_

_**ookyami: perhaps but that is not grammatically correct**_

_**mightyena: god. the most annoying people on the internet are grammar nazis.**_

_**ookyami: annoying people who just like to help!**_

_**mightyena: fuck off**_

_**ookyami: fine. i will and by doing that we can start the chapter!**_

* * *

_"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family." _

_― Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything Is Illuminated_

* * *

**_Annie_**

**_Chapter LII:_**

**_Warrior_**

* * *

**_ONE OK ROCK - The Beginning_**

* * *

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Land of Fire have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. We strive to uphold the "Will of Fire", which provides us with hope and inner strength. Earth is the element of substance. The Land of Earth and their people are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Subsequently, they put their faith in the "Will of Stone". Air is the element of freedom. The Land of Wind, in their deserts which allow for isolation from the strife of the other nations, have found peace and freedom. Lightning, an absolute force, is an element that represents authority. The people of the Land of Lightning are resolute and, like those of the Earth, will stand before any consequence with pride. Water is the element of change. The people of the Land of Water are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything, which has allowed them to persevere through the dark chapters of their history. It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others - the other nations - will help you become whole."

I love this quote. It is one of my most favorite ones that my father has ever given towards me. I was only about two years old, but that seemed like more then enough time for me to be ready to train into a battle machine.

"Now remember Annie, when you reach a certain age, there will be a group of men that will come for you."

I looked up at him. "What are you talking about dad?"

"You see sweetie, you are different. You are not a human. You are a Bijuu and you are also a Titan Shifter."

I for some reason wasn't bothered by this. Even though I know that dad wan't lying either. "Okay but why should I be scared of these people?"

"Now you have to understand something Annie, right now the humans hate anything that is extremely different from them. You are different. If you were to go out into the world right now with no control over your power, who knows what may happen to you. Thats why you stay on this Island."

I somewhat understood. "But who are these people?"

"These people are close friends of mine. They will help you control your power. Unfortunately, it seems that you might be drafted into the military forces."

"Because I am really really strong?" I ask him.

"Yes, because you are really really strong Annie. Before that day comes I want to teach you everything that I am able to so that you are battle ready."

I wasn't sure if I was ready to accept this mission. I wasn't sure if I was ready in the sense of the fact that was ready to but I loved him and I knew that if I wanted to live, if I wanted a chance at life and survival that I was going to have to.

"I want you to know that you must treat the entire world, everybody and everything in it as your enmeny. Don't trust no one and never ever get close to them. Relationships at this point in time will only get you killed."

I nodded as he continued to speak.

"But I want you to promise me something Annie." He looked me in the eye and it looked like he was about to cry. I never seen my dad cry before. Ever. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you will come back to me alive."

I looked at him and wanted to pinky swear, but I knew that was just kiddy shit. "I promise."

He knelled down to me and actually cried.

It was this very moment that I knew that I could not fuck up. I want to keep him happy so I do what is the best choice and change the subject.

"Dad, can we begin training now?"

He nodded to be before ordering me to sit down.

"Before we begin, I think you should know about your heritage and where you come from."

I nod. "So you said that I was a Bijuu and Titan Shifter?"

Naruto nodded. "Your Bijuu side comes from me. Bijuu are the first creatures of the universe that are half demon and half angel. They posses a wide verity of abilities but in order to use them they must use their tailed transformations."

"You see the tailed transformations can take quite a huge toll on the body, often causing immense damage. Additionally, it takes a lifetime of training to learn how to properly control them. The tailed transformations are so dangerous that they can cause the mind to deteriorate as well as the body. If you can not properly use your body as a medium correctly, the energy from said transformations will kill you. Of course through sheer willpower you might be able to achieve this but it's better safe then sorry."

Naruto looked up at me. "There are some other cool abilities that you can use that don't require you to use the tailed transformations. Bijuu naturally have strength, speed, stamina, agility, senses, and durability that is on par of that of an olympic athlete, so you are naturally strong as some of the strongest humans on earth. Your senses are more comparable to an animals then a humans also."

I looked at my dad. "Really? Thats amazing to know but what else?"

"Every time a Bijuu becomes severely wounded and I mean severely such as a near loss of half of your blood or someone rips your heart out, when you recover you will become naturally stronger both physically and in abilities. While that is the fastest way to become powerful it is frowned upon and often causes the body a great deal of strain and pain. Bijuu also have a special sixth sense that allows them to doge incoming danger as well as detect the abilities of their targets and also sense the chakra of other beings. The sixth sense can be further improved by training."

"And then there is the healing. Bijuu in their base form are great healers being able to heal minor woulds within seconds and some major wounds like lost organs or limbs in minutes."

Naruto continued. "Now lets move on to your Titan shifter bloodline. You gained these abilities from your mother Lucy. Titan shifters have the ability to transform into Titans however that is not entirely true. You see your mother is from a shapeshifting species called shifters who can assume a form of the dna of beings they collect. Of course this does deal with the Titans and thats where your bloodline came from."

I frowned. "So I can't transform into anything else but a titan?"

My father giggled. "Don't forget you're also part of a tailed beast."

"Yeah but you know what I was trying to say."

My dad got serious again. "That is correct."

"You see Annie you are in possession of the Titan's power. Many Titans are mindless beasts but with this power you are able to control it effortlessly. Titan shifters posses the titan's ability of extreme regeneration as well. Now before we begin with the training, due to you having to mixed bloodlined let me tell you what the effects are."

"You will pass on your Bijuu bloodline because it is superior but you will not pass on your shifting bloodline because it is not pure. But due to these two bloodlines you have extreme healing and physically, it will be really fucking hard for anything to kill you physically. You heal at a rate that is faster then any titan and possibly any regular bijuu as well. Hell, you might even be able to sprout new limbs in just seconds. A titan's weak spot is slicing out the nape of the neck but due to your Bijuu bloodline's healing even that won't kill you. But if it is badly damaged it will leave you completely paralyzed for several hours so it is best if you keep that area guarded. Additionally there are other ways for you to be killed. You can still die from illness, poison, venom, toxic substances, you will die if something tries to eat you or if your body is crushed to death into nothing more but a bloody pulp that will kill you."

I nod. I was immortal but not completely.

"Your healing abilities take quite a bit of energy from you and due to this it best be that you do not get reckless. You are still sustiple to energy exhaustion and will give out if you go all out. So it's best that just because you can doesn't mean that you should if you get my meaning. Also, from your Bijuu bloodline you are extremely weak to anything that is demonic or holy. This includes locations, artifacts and weapons or even things that have been blessed/cursed. Your sixth sense will often give you a feeling that you should flee and if that is the case then you should flee. You see an injury from anyone of these weapons will heal extremely slowly and on top of that they cause ten times more damage to you then if they were used on a regular human or example. So a simple cut from a blessed sword could very well be a life threatening stab. You can not go anywhere near locations unless you want to undego a partial transformation so it's best you stay clear of them. Understood?"

I nod and he continues. "Now another grave weakness of the Bijuu is that they can be controlled using the eye of heaven the dammed sharingan. No matter what you do, you can not resist its effects and as such you should avoid eye contact with is as much as possible."

Naruto then walked around. "Also you will age and die just like any living creature, and the bijuu are only capable of producing one heir in their entire lifetime. Bijuu can do this either asexually or sexually. If the offspring dies, then a Bijuu is capable to produce another child to make sure that the bloodline doesn't die out."

I guess then I wasn't completely immortal at all.

"Now because of your Bijuu bloodline you will start to gain animal like appearances when you fully mature. I do not know how long that is as Bijuu are capable for living for hundreds of years. However from what Datara tells me a Bijuu baby will grow very fast an in the span of one year appear like a human toddler. In the span of this year to about 15 years to 35 years, the Bijuu will look like a regular school child. Up until age 35 it is then that the Bijuu is considered an adolescent. From that age they stay like that until about 100 years old and thats when they will mature into a full adult. And I think 100 years is the human equivalent of "18" while 200 becomes the human equivalent of the early twenties and the 500's becomes the equivalent of the human 30's. The eight hundreds becomes the equivalent of the human 50's. I think the average lifespan is about 900 years."

"Wait? Are you fucking serious?" I know bad language but I couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Now in terms of appearance Bijuu have furry pointed animal like ears as well as canines. I am not sure about the whisker markings although that might be another tale tale sign. They don't start appearing until a bijuu becomes an adolescent."

"I see." I say. "So I suppose that I don't have to sorry about that then at least for a while.

"Now that you have these things down packed I will firstly teach you the Dreyar families signature technique. You see Annie at the time I had you I had made a lot of threats so it would be safer for you if nobody didn't know that you were related to me. Your last name might be Leonhart but you are also a Dreyar and I want to make sure that you never forget that."

"Of course not!" I say proudly.

"But for the time being, I want you to never speak of your family until the era of peace begins." I also make a sound of approval.

"This technique is called the Kage Bushin. With it you can make clones of yourself that can do anything that you can do. Additionally, whatever the clones know you know so that means that with this technique you can use it to train and you could learn things that would take years in days."

Naruto makes a unique sign with his hands and in the smoke I see several copies of him. My mouth was hung open in amazement.

"This is a technique called Justu. Back before Rien became enclosed in the walls many humans had the ability to use Justu because they had access to chakra though their special network system. But over the years and the human hatred, the chakra was forgotten along with the Justu. Thus making it impossible for any human to fully use it. But chakra is the energy of the entire omniverse so while humans can not manipulate it, it never dispersal. Now lets talk about the mutants. The mutants are humans who are born with the x gene which allows them to access part of the chakra system network and manipulate it in a wide verity of abilities often now called superpowers."

"But they are still hated aren't they?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Yes." My dad said sadly. "But that will all change very soon. You see I am planning on taking over Rien. It will happen just when I feel like the humans have lost and that they need me the most."

"Why are these humans so afraid?" I ask my dad, because I just didn't get it.

"They are afraid, because they don't understand." I guess I could accept that answer. I guess I could.

"Now before we begin with your bloodlines, I want to teach you how to defend yourself from your opponents. This fighting style is called the Cola Estilo (2). This fighting style comes in two tiers the offensive and the defensive. The defensive tier comes in several parts. The most known of the part is using the enmenies moves against them. The stance is forming two fists at the top of the head and waiting for your opponent to make the first move. The second part is the strategy of taking advantage from a losing position. The striking methods are: rushing, penetrating, withdrawing, carrying, leaning, shocking, soft and following. The offensive takes advantage on your agility and using your entire body to both overwhelm and confuse the enemy. Mostly characterized by rapid sequences of holds and maneuvers, as well as "high-flying" maneuvers, often what I like to refer to as a show off style. To start you must place your hands open like claws in a cross right as the breast line or even below it (tiger style). Do you wish to learn this fighting style?"

I smiled. "It look damn awesome!"

"Well of course, I invented it!"

It took over the span of several months but with sedulous training as well as help from the kage bushin technique, I managed to do it. Of course after learning the hand to hand combat technique as well as the Dreyar family technique, it was only natural that my father teach me in the arts of armed combat as well. Using the fighting style I could take down and disarm opponents without having to kill them but I also learned to handle a sword.

"If all you do is slice eachother's flesh, you have not truly crossed swords with your opponent. Through the sword, you must touch your opponent's heart. Otherwise, you cannot threaten your foe's life in the true meaning of the word. "Mind, skill, and body." All martial arts share this concept. In swordsmanship, you use the sword to learn about your foe as well as yourself. It is essential that it comes from the heart."

While there really wasn't an actual fighting style, my father taught me the basics of some techniques. One of these were called Idaho. According to my father this originated in the Land of Iron. Back against time when who knows how long it's been. This refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy from attacking, by exploiting the small opening that these movements create.

After the weapons and hand to hand combat training, we then moved on to the titan bloodline.

"Annie, I want you to focus your chakra through these leaves. You see these are special pieces of paper that react based on the users chakra. Since everyone's x-gene is unique everyone has different abilities. Even for example if there were two mutants that could control water, one would still be different then the other. Now these pieces of paper will determine what ability you have."

I shrugged as I did just that. The leaf seemed to shatter like glass.

"Hmm, according to my sixth sense and this leaf, it seems as though you have the ability of Crystallokinesis. Or in other terms, you can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogenous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts."

I liked that ability.

"Hmm, it looks like the only reason that you have this ability is because of your Titan shifting. It appears that titans due to the fact that they are genetically engineered mutants do posses unique special abilities."

While this was all fine and dandy, I seriously wanted to try the crystal thing out.

"Now as you know, you are able to use the kage bushin technique to speed up training. So lets at first try generating a small crystal and then we will move on to bigger things such as making weapons, Crystallization and your own unique attacks. Normally for a mutant to fully master their power takes about ten years but with continuous training from shadow clones, it should only take about three days."

Even I was surprised at this revelation. "Are you sure thats all it will take."

"Positive."

Surely enough three days passed and I had completely mastered my element.

"Now Annie, we are going to focus on you transforming and using your Titan form. I am going to warn you that you will experience a mindless rage like an animal."

I nodded fully expecting the worst. "In order to transform, you must physically harm yourself to the point where blood is drawn, so I want you to keep this." He hands me a small ring. "I want you to treasure it forever."

And I indeed will. As I quickly used the ring for it's purpose and felt the humongous warm flesh cover my body. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the need to go on a rampage. I stare at my dad who looked amazed at me. I simply smiled back.

"Now remember the Titan's weakness which is the nape of the neck? Well if someone manages to cut that open in your Titan form, it will expose you. If you are worn out in your titan form, you will be exposed automatically via nape of the neck."

I take in the information with a grain of salt.

My father explained the basics to me before deciding on teaching me the Bijuu part of my bloodline.

"Now this will be a little more difficult but I want you to envision yourself as a monster. What do you see?"

And so I did. It was dark and black but then I saw a huge beast. Was it a dog? No possibly a fox, but it seemed more wolfish to be that just what was this creature. It had ten tails flicking about and it was staring at me. (4)

Was this me?

I guess it was.

"Ten Tails. That is the highest level of a Bijuu. Like father like daughter they always say." Naruto chuckled before I found myself back in the original training zone.

"Does that mean I am the most powerful?"

"Yep. Ten Tails is the level that I have and Datara the very first Bijuu had as well. So tell me Annie, do you seem a bit different then before?"

I feel stronger and more powerful. What the hell was this?

I look at my hands and notice that they were claws. I felt something sharp poking at my mouth. Fangs?

"Just by simply taping into your bloodline causes this. This of course is called an intinal transformation. Some abilities that Bijuu have that you are able to use include shockwaves, chakra chains and perhaps one of my favorites the Bijuukyu."

I raise my eyebrows. "What does that do?"

"Bijuukyu is known as soul absorption and allows a Bijuu to absorb raw energy, matter in all of it's forms, as well as the actual souls of people, I will explain that power to you in greater deal but for now this is what it feels like to use the bijuu's power."

I nod before asking another question. "How exactly am I supposed to keep this under the table?"

"Eh, come again?"

"How am I supposed to keep this all a secret? There is no way in hell that if people figured out how powerful I am what will happen."

"I know Annie thats why I placed on your ring a suppression seal. It will prevent any of the bijuu transformations from happening because they can be unintentionally triggered through intense emotion and this doesn't always have to be negative."

I understand dad. I really do.

It wasn't long after my training that I found several people appear on our house. My mothers were all scared and even though I didn't have a relationship with anyone other then my dad at that point of time, I still cared for them.

I had herd about my fathers adopted son. Konahamaru. He was in the program I think. Those very same people came from him at an earlier point in time and now I guess it was my turn.

"I know what your daughter is." Was one of the very few things I could make out in that conversation. Even though I was only four years of age, I had the mind and mentality of a ten year old.

I just listened and watched carefully until I was summoned.

"Okay Now remember what I had told you Annie." My father said again as he started to cry. "You are being drafted into the Warriors and remember what you promised."

I nodded as I left with these group of people who seemed surprised that my father allowed me to just go like that. But they shouldn't be surprised at that, I mean my father is the strongest here not to mention he was other plans to take care of.

One of the people looked at me. "So do you have any plans?"

I shrugged. "Not really, other then I am sick and tired of being confined to this Island. I want to be able to explore the rest of the land like everyone else. If I have to become a warrior to do that then so be it."

"So you don't mind being drafted into out program then?"

I looked at him. "But you're here to control my powers right? You're here to protect and train me. I think it is fair equivalent exchange."

He smiled at me. Not a happy one but a type of "you seem like you would make an excellent weapon" smile. "I like you kid and yes that is why we are here. We have dreams and desires kid. In just a few years we will no longer be bound to this island and we will take our rightful place as Rien citizens."

I notice someone who was familiar. "Konahamaru?"

"Hello little sister nice to see you again."

I of course hug him. "So how are things?"

"Good. And these people are good too. They will turn you from a simple little girl to a full fledged warrior."

It was after I left my home that I had arrived at the place.

A very old man begin to speak.

"Welcome recruits and do not fear. Yes you all have been drafted but it is for your protection. We will teach you, protect you and all the while why you serve us and become warriors and protect the precious people. You will stay here and learn from us. And you will be assigned teams."

Thats when he started calling out the teams.

"Team 69, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Raptor Rovito, and your teacher will be Konahamaru Dreyar."

At the time I didn't think much of it. But this would indeed become the birth of a great team.

Several years passed, I found myself killing, and doing missions that seemed so morally wrong. My personality and ways of thinking as a result also changed. No longer was I the carefree girl that loved to make everyone smile. Nope, I was the cynical apathetic bitch who didn't care about anything as long as I continued to live. War changes people. And anyone who says otherwise is fucking lying. I even fraught in a massive civil war (3) that claimed the lives of my team as well as countless others, but this gave me and my two surviving partners a fierce reputation. It was great enough that we were chosen for a special mission.

"I am sending you three because you all posses great power and are most suitable for this mission." My father said. "You all will be looking for a human known as the coordinate."

"The coordinate?" I ask again.

"Yes. The coordinate is a rumored mutant that has the ability to control anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. His power will allow him the ability to control titans, humans, animals, and even intelligent machinery."

"He sounds dangerous as fuck." Reiner commented. "Why can't we just kill him?" His childhood friend, Bertolt, wanted to object to his decision but remained silent.

Naruto's noise twitched at that. "Because he is exactly like us in a sense. With this mysterious power on our side we can finally achieve the peace that we desire. Killing is an option only cowards take. We warriors are not cowards!"

Sometimes I wonder if I was a warrior.

Because it really didn't seem like it.

I guess despite my power, despite my determination, I really am a coward deep down.

"Welcome you pathetic maggots and my name is Keith and it looks like I will be teaching you how to become a solider." And here I am after having successfully infiltrated the Rien lands under orders of my father I find myself here. A recruit for the human military. As fond of them that I've become, I have decided to distance myself from my partners in crime. It is smarter that way.

Well, this ought to be very fucking splendid.

"Before we begin lets talk about the current information of the Rien Armed Forces. Lets talk about the Military."

"The first and foremost branch that I am proud of is the Merryweather. They are the ones who are completely dedicated to humanity. They fight on the frontlines and carry out the most dangerous missions that no one else is willing to accept. Upon joining you further hone your combat skills in nine weeks of vicious training that covers a wide verity of subjects. And, of course once you are done with that training you will be assigned a job based on your assessment skills. There are four main components of Merryweather. The Army which handles ground combat, artillery, and raids. Then we have the Navy which takes control of any water based operations and combat at sea and if we do indeed find alliances establishes safe trade. Then we have the Airforce which is strictly for aviation control and combat. And last but not least is the Coast Guard. They are the elite of the elite and patrol the human kingdom outside of its territory. There are two lesser known subdivisions. These are known as the intelligence division dealing with spying and then the medical corps which heal the soilders in combat. However besides being the first response, Merryweather is also responsible for human expansion by expeditions which are often fatal. Another subject of Merryweather is research. Of course it is really hard to get the research needed due to the other branches, how can I say this lightly, jealously of them."

Joining that group seemed like wanting an early death no thanks. Next please.

One thing I notice about Merryweather are that members have the pride of wearing cloaks with it's insignia. Meh, I guess fools will always be fools. Still bright wings of hope. I guess that is the strongest part of a human. It's hope.

"The next branch we have is the Garrison. Due to the immense training and fatal that is aligned with Merryweather, and due to how hard it is to join the Royal Guard, most people end up joining the Garrison. Soldiers of this branch defend humanity from inside the walls in contrast to Merryweather who defends from the outside. People of the Garrison are responsible for the walls. They patrol, maintain, repair, and improvise the walls. They also are the ones who are responsible for dealing with threats when they invade Rien. So they have to be trained on evacuation and crowd control. If you join this branch lets just say that while you're a lot safer it won't be as exiting."

Meh still a bright change that I'll die. Next.

"And lastly is the Royal Guard. This branch serves directly under the King taking direct orders from him and protecting him at all costs. Of course because of this, you will have the pleasure of living in the wall of Shina which is the least likely to get invaded. Members of the Royal Guard also serve as a police force. They oversee the other members of the military as well as deal with crime within the human kingdom. All members of the Royal Guard are able to arrest and ticket individuals. But such a branch with such perks doesn't have a price. In order to join, you must graduate within the top ten of your military class."

Guess I have found what I am looking for. Bingo baby.

Ah, but wait, that means that I will have to put forth effort.

Fuck.

I do have to admit that my people were not as dedicated as organizing our military then these people. I will go ahead and admit that now. I probably should be taking notes so I can report all of this information back to father.

"Now in like any military, there are of course ranks. Starting from the least to the strongest. Besides more respect and a flashy badge on your left shoulder, the higher the rank also gives you better paygrades. Now lets start, right now you all are privates. But you can move on up into a private first class, then we have Specialist, Corporal, Sergeant and Major. The Lieutenant is the second in command while the Captain is the first in command. Respect the captain. Now how to achieve them, well thats simple and it depends on the amount of time you have served as well as your ability or if you have complected a certain task with brute efficient. "

I winded my eye at this. These ranks seemed hard to achieve. But then again, why exactly do I care?

"Now moving on, every member of the military will wear a type of uniform." He pauses and stands up to show us. It seemed like some attempt at camouflage. "Now regardless of which branch you join, you will always be wearing an outfit based on these. Of course depending on which branch you join the outfits will be slightly different. The most basic is the forest camouflage color pattern. The cargo pants, long sleeved shirt that has on the left shoulder your branch isgina and right below it your rank."

Meh, the outfits were far better then those ones they had before it. I mean seriously what the hell were they thinking? Those jacket outfits didn't even seem like a solider would wear them at all!

The drill sergeant instruct a few of the recruits to pas out the uniforms to everyone. Apparently they also had names on them. Go figure.

"Next, lets talk about weapons. Now the basic training to become a decent solider for humanity is learning how to use the three dimensional maneuver gear as well as the blades that come attached with it. Now our primary focus is the Titans and no modern weapon, be it plane, tank, or gun is capable of doing shit to them because of their size and regeneration and durability. So instead we will have to focus on an alternate route. I am going to warn you all right now that learning how to use this gear is far from easy. Many people run away and some actually die in the process. Get ready because this is going to become the next three years of your life!"

"Now Rien was three walls surrounding it until you reach the ruler and the most important parties. Inside the walls are the cities and where the humans reside. However, due to the Titans as well as other threats inside the walls there are certain areas or better known as districts that are separated further by a wall which not only separates the cities but also a few miles in between to allow for the military to respond as well as make sure that even if one city is breached the other humans can be evacuated to a nearby city without having to cram the walls."

I wonder who was the genius that invented the walls for Rien. He was really smart, but its a shame that the wall caters to people moreso then ever.

I can only hope something good comes out of it.

"Of course there are perks for you serving not only your country but your race as a whole and protecting the entire world from harm. Such as free housing, financial help and the like."

Its almost as if this guy can read my mind or something! And wait, oh my dear. It looks like he is coming toward me.

"Little girl what is your name?"

"Annie." I state with a dull tone.

"And tell me Annie, how old are you?"

Shit. What do I say? There is no way in hell that I can tell him my real age which is thirty two. Damn the bijuu and their aging.

"Does that really matter sir?"

"It does."

I roll my eyes before replying. "Fourteen."

"Heh, and you are ready for your life to be thrown away to the Titan's and god knows what else at such a young age?"

"I can handle it." I say dismissing him.

"Sure you can little miss lady."

I snort as he walks over to some short haired blond boy. "And what is your name maggot?"

"A-Armin Arlert!"

"Oh Armin, it looks like you will make a great tasty meal for the titans!"

"And what the hell is this?" Keith the instructor roared at a girl who was eating a potato. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm eating sir." She says.

"Tell me what is your name?"

"Sasha Brus."

"And tell me Sasha, are you one of those whores that enjoy watching your tv, playing games on your playstation, or listening to music?"

"Well sir, I believe that everyone here enjoys these activities as well-"

"THATS NOT MY FUCKING POINT." He shouts so loud I think he created a sound wave. But then he smiled. "Well anyways Sasha, you will for the next three years have a less satisfactory of pleasure activities to work with."

Sasha didn't seem to care about that and continued eating at her potato.

I had a feeling that this was going to be the longest three years of my life.

Speaking of which, what was the actual _date_?

I think I have herd someone mention the number 117 before when they were talking about a subject of that nature.

I guess that works fine with me.

I could help but twitch my nose at these memories as they come crashing down to me. Why did I just decide to have an entire life flashback? Was it because something bad was about to happen? Or maybe because in a short while for now, we would all graduate from the basic military combat training and thus go on in separate different ways?

Why do I even care?

Pretty soon I would show everyone here that I am a monster and that I will have been here to kidnap the suicidal bastard?

Speaking of which why is he and Reiner coming towards me?

Although when it comes to Reiner, I think I already have an idea.

"Hey whats the big deal Annie, why do ya keep skipping out on training practice? Why not be an actual soldier for once?"

I snorted at this and gave him the middle finger before walking away. But it seemed like Reiner just wanted to make me extremely angry. Very well then. "I smell a coward!" And then he starts doing chicken noises.

I have no idea why, but I despise being called coward and the like. Was is perhaps because of my past that subjugated this hatred of those insults? No. Well partially yes.

"Reiner. No." Bertolt tried to warn his best friend.

"She is nothing, I will take her out right here right now." Reiner says proudly.

"No."

"Piss of Bert and let me do my thing!"

Bertolt sighed and just watched from a safe distance. I smiled as I got into the defensive form of my fighting style. "Bert let your boyfriend go."

Reiner scoffed.

I stand there feeling a little exited as I ushered one word. "Come."

It was all over in a second. I used a signature sweep kicking move that sent him pummeling down to the ground with his ass in the air like an amateur moron. There was a boy with green eyes and brown hair that also came with Reiner and seemed amazed by that.

I am not going to lie. I enjoy fighting. I am a warrior it is what I was born to do. I may not do it often and I may not show it, but I am damn proud of my power that I have rightfully earned and trained hard for.

I smirked at the embarrassed man before turning to leave. Of course, I guess I had to keep my act up. "Boring." I state. But just as I was about to leave the same guy with brown hair and green eyes walked up to me.

"That was awesome! Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"My father." I couldn't help but sound prideful.

He was about to ask me something else I could tell but then another blond haired guy walked to us.

"What the hell do you want, you horse faced fuck?"

"My name is Jean and by the looks of it just seeing how weak Jagear really is."

Brownie smirked. "I'll show you just how weak I am."

He gets into his own stance with his fists at his chest. Jean runs towards him but then something amazing or at least interesting occurs. He does a poor cheep imitation of my sweep kick.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Terrible." I reply. "It may have defeated him but there are so many incorrections. Not to mention you left yourself open to a counter attack that could have been utilized by a more advanced taijustu user."

"Well hey! It still worked didn't it?"

"I suppose it did. I don't mind teaching it to you if you would allow me to."

And for the first time since ever, I actually let a smile escape from my face. And no, this wasn't one of those fake smiles that conveyed other emotion. This was a pure smile of happiness and caring.

Just who was this boy that managed to get me like this?

"My name is Eren. Eren Jagear."

Later on that day we actually began training. Eren got his ass handed to him of course.

"So tell me Annie, what military branch are you going to join once you graduate?"

"The Royal Guard of course."

Eren seemed displeased at that. "But why? You should make yourself useful and join Merryweather."

I scoff. "And why would I do that? I have no intention of playing solider in this shitty world."

"But regardless there is still people that need to be fought and defended for you know?"

"And I will be fighting and defending them, just not on the frontlines."

Eren snorted. "The Royal Guard are just a bunch of pigs who have taken advantage of the system."

"I can agree with you there. I mean, why is it that those who are the most capable are encouraged to be away from the threats?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. The system is corrupt. It seems that not only do we have enemies outside the walls, but we have them inside the walls too."

I looked up at him. "Do you think it can change?"

"You see, I'm sure we can change. Because we're weak. And because we die. We have to fight in order to live, and that's what will make us strong."

I smiled at him. "Do you believe that you can change it?"

He smiled right back at me and looked at me in the eyes. "Is it alright for me to believe in a future that everyone can live in happiness?"

"If you believe the possibility exists, then you should do whatever it takes."

He looked at me with affection and before I knew it his face was moving closer to mine. I was too frozen to move and then it happened. We kissed. I didn't understand what happened but it felt so right. It felt like hours and hours but in truth it was only for a few seconds.

"We should probably head back. They are serving rations now."

I agreed and left.

Eren Jagear was a interesting soul indeed.

The next day while I handed Eren's ass to him yet again for who knows how many times, I see someone walk up to me. Oh god, it's Eren's self proclaimed mother. Mikasa.

"You mind teaching me some moves too Annie?" She smiled but deep down I knew that she wanted to beat the shit out of me.

"Why would you want to learn, you seem strong enough on your own." I comment.

"Oh hey Mikasa, we were just um learning." Eren said. Was he scared of her? Though I would be too.

"Well it's always good to learn new things right?"

I groan. I knew that I couldn't go all out and risk getting my identity caught but this woman if she can even be called that should never be taken lightly. So of course we faught and she managed to block and counter all of my attacks.

How can someone be this strong?

I mean my Bijuu bloodline is the reason why my body is naturally supreme but she was human. I just don't understand.

We eventually wrestle and she ends up on top of me before whispering in my ear. "Stay away from Eren."

"Eren is the one that came to me." I shot back at her. Whisper of course.

"Alright. Thats enough." Reiner and Bertolt both came at told us to stop. "Seriously commander Shadis is coming you two better act right." That of course did it and we stopped.

But one thing is for sure.

On this day I realized that some people have strength when they protect others. And that maybe the true key to achieving your maximum potential is by the desire to protect.

My father told me about this a couple of times but honestly, I thought nothing of it.

Until now.

And we fast forward a couple of weeks later and there is the graduation ceremony as well as the announcement of the top ten graduates.

01 - Mikasa Ackerman,

02 - Annie Leonhart

03 - Reiner Braun,

04 - Bertolt Hoover,

05 - Eren Yeager,

06 - Jean Kirstein,

07 - Marco Bott,

08 - Connie Springer,

09 - Sasha Blouse

010 - Krista Lenz

Well I guess I made it. And second place isn't bad either to boot. Royal Guard here I come.

Although, I still had a mission to accomplish.

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Datara POV)**_

* * *

"The wall has been breached!" Shouted one solider. He was from Merryweather.

"Armin!" Eren shouted as he seen his friend become eaten. Mina, who was a close person of Annie was trapped and taken by the same titan as well a a few others who Eren got to know as comrades.

Eren quickly went into the mouth and pulled Armin out, however he himself was eaten.

He looked at the remains of the humans in the Titan's stomach. His skin felt like it was burning. Fucking stomach acid.

"No! I will not die here! I refuse to die like this! I fucking refuse to!"

A voice inside his head reach Eren, almost in a mocking tone.

"Do you want to kill these titans? What is it that you want?"

"It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!"

And thats when it happened. Out of the Titan exploded and there was Eren or at least another titan in his place. He roared and looked at the surrounding titans that were encasing him. Using his skills in martial arts he began to kick several 3 meter classes before moving on to what seemed like a 12 meter. With one punch he removed the head and went on to start a rampage.

"What is that Titan doing?" Connie spoke. "It's attacking other titans!"

"It is probably the manifestation of humanity's anger." Mikasa spoke quietly to herself. She had faught bravely as well. But of course she had used up all of her gas and was now facing the almost impossible.

Seemingly the titan exhausted itself and it fell. But just then what emerged from the titan's neck was Eren.

One of the aviation units responded until a figure that seemed like an orange flash was there. In an instant he had killed several of the titans which made any solider seem like pure crap at it.

Annie looked at the figure, or at least one of his shadow clones. "F-Father?"

"Oh hey Annie, how have you been for the past three years?"

"What are you doing?"

"Step b of the plan. Now that the invasion has worked and the humans are hopeless, it was only natural that I help them out."

"Wait, so you are going to become the leader of Rien?"

"Deus-Rex (5)and fuck yes!"

"So then what am I supposed to do?"

"Well even though I will become the Deusrex, I still need you to find the coordinate for me as I am just way to busy to be doing several things at once. Don't worry as once I become it I will reveal the surviving mutants."

Annie nodded before she had seen that Naruto was having a hard time. What was she to do? She couldn't transform, but at the same time she couldn't just sit down and do nothing.

Unless...

Annie sighed before unleashing her 3DMG and using her kenjustu skills attacking and defending Titans left and right.

"What happen to our king?"

"Apparently he was killed." Naruto quietly stated.

"And what have you done?" The officers said looking at the fact that they knew what he did.

"I have decided to come back from hiding and rightfully serve humanity!"

"Well then, it seems only fair that since you indeed saved our race and served under us that we make you the new leader."

A bunch of soldiers tried to protest but were shot down with glares. "This is our only best option...no matter how fucked up it is."

Naruto smiled evilly before kneeling and reciting the oath. "I Naruto Dreyar do swear to the gods above that I will protect and serve the kingdom of Rien and it's people. I will proudly rule the humans. Til life or death takes me away."

A lot of people grunted before a crown was placed on top of his head and Naruto then used his wind chakra to levitate an fly before delivering a speech. "Listen people of Rien. I am your new leader now and despite what may have happened in the past, I will guarantee that I will be the best leader that ever lived for it's people. I even already have a number of changes planned that I am sure you will like and enjoy."

Naruto continued his speech until he sees soldiers from all around tying and trying to get rid of Eren.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Naruto yells clearly angry.

"This boy transformed into a Titan!" One soldier yelled while trying to restrain him.

"And that is enough reason to try and fucking kill him? He was one of the people that helped with the invasion."

Upon hearing Naruto's words many members looked at the boy until he was released. "Thank you." Then he turns to the people and unleashes a large wave of killer intent. Everyone could see their own deaths. "Now listen to me, nobody is to touch Eren Jagear. Ever. If I as so much as see someone sneeze in his direction with a harmful intent you will be locked up and tortured. Have a nice day."

After everybody leaves a shadow clone of Naruto is seen talking to Annie.

"So father, you still want me to capture him and sent to Naruto Island?"

"That won't be necessary but I will need his key for it holds something important. Spread the words to your two buddies and I am assuming that you all know when is the perfect time to strike?"

Annie nodded before disappearing and enjoying her relaxation in the Royal Guard once more. But there was actually one more thing she had to do.

Eren Jagear was in the hands of a crying Mikasa who had thought that she had lost her brother. It was just too much and she indeed broke down infront of everybody.

"I thought I lost you!" She said through sobs.

"I know. I don't even know what happened other then everything going red and the next thing I know I almost kill you."

"It wasn't your fault." Spoke a voice.

Eren looked up. "Annie?"

She smiled. "What? Are you surprised to see me? Do you really think that I would leave you?"

Eren grumbled with something barely audible. "No, it's just that I wasn't expecting it."

At this time Annie motioned and sat down next to them. "We're friends after all, despite our careers ending that bond will never change."

Mikasa didn't say anything, but she did scoot over as Annie sat between them. Both latched onto her for support.

"Don't ever leave me Annie." Were the quiet whispers of Eren.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She replied as the both of them stood there.

"I am going to destroy them all, you know. " Eren says out of the blue when it gets too quiet. "Merryweather is talking a new expedition a few days from now, and I am going to enjoy watching them die."

Annie gives the brown haired boy some support. "Don't kill yourself okay?"

The blonde as she was supporting her friends couldn't help but felt the crackling pieces in her heart. Because she knew that she was still on a grand mission. But maybe since Naruto was ruler she didn't need to do such a thing.

"I hope that they can forgive me." Annie makes the mistake of quietly saying.

"Huh?" Eren asks.

"Shut up."

Eren laughs as Mikasa tugs on Annie's sleeve. She wasn't sure if it was a playful tug or a warning.

Said four days later, Merryweather was indeed on it's expedition outside human territory.

Not long after there was indeed some run in with titans. As well as the introduction of Levi. Otherwise known as the Lieutenant from hell. Levi was rude and made snide remarks to everyone, and he was extremely obsessed with cleaning to the point that Eren wondered why he was even on the frontlines. But Levi was strong. Humanity's strongest soldier as a matter of fact. Even more interesting was the fact that Levi was an underground criminal until he was blackmailed into joining Merryweather. But of course, nobody knew Levi's background too much. He was French in terms of national origin (8) and he was also short. If you commented on that you had better be prepared to suffer from a broken arm though.

"You know, it's been over a week since I killed a Titan... and today, I get to kill four of you. Add that to the deviants I already murdered, the hostages I'm going to kill later, and all the mutants who will die tomorrow, and it's a damn good week."

Eren shuttered. "He didn't want to get on the guys bad side thats for sure."

But then things got even more wrong. A 15 meter titan was once again spotted, but it had a feminine shape and wasn't attacking mindlessly. Ugh oh. It came towards a horse that was stray, grabbed it and threw it.

Armin panicked.

More soldiers attempted to kill it but were met with futile ends. And the worst part was, it seemed like she was simply playing with them. She caught one soldier and swung him on his 3DMG like a rag doll.

And poor Armin was running for his life but the titan easily caught up to him.

She pulled down her hood and smiled before running away.

"What the hell..." Armin was a boy who rarely swore even in the most extreme situations. But when you were literary just saved by the enemy, he couldn't help but stand flabbergasted in awe for a fee minutes.

Said female Titan was now running into the forest where Levi and his special operations squad were called into duty. Of course these people were the best of the best. If nobody else was able to take this titan down, they can.

Or so they thought.

Each and every one of them met their own death.

Levi growled as he looked at the deceased comrades. His eyes became red as he tried to slash at the titan, but she smiled as his attacks were met with crystal.

_"I can't hold him off for much longer, I have to get out of like Eren will keep his necklace another day."_ Annie thinks but she becomes distracted that she gains temporarily incipaticatement. Growling, Annie summons a crystal wall before knowing what she has to do and screams.

Titans everywhere come for her and allow her to escape.

Levi uttered a curse as Hange and a few other soldiers come back to play.

"What the actual hell?"

"This Titan is too intelligent. I am one hundred percent sure that there is a human controlling it." Hange comments.

"And now, we have to figure out who in the fuck is the traitor." Levi comments. "Although I have the perfect person who can do so. Someone please get me Arlert."

"Sir?" Armin says still shaken up in the battle..

"Who do you think the female titan is?"

"I hate to say it but I think it might be Annie."

"And can you explain why?"

"Sure"

And sure enough he explained all of it. Of course now they would need to catch her and trap her. Saying that they needed an ally of the Royal Guard to escort Eren would be nice enough.

"I am afraid this is where I stop." Annie says.

All three looked at the girl. Eren sighed. "Annie, we don't have time for this. Hold my hand, I will guide you."

"Guide me to my death or imprisonment. I am not going down there." Annie chuckles before speaking once more. "I mean when did you start looking at me like that, Armin? Since when did you become so tense around me Mikasa? And Eren, my sweet suicidal bastard, why do your eyes reek of hurt and anger?"

"Annie, you were the one that killed those two Titans weren't you? And why do you have Marco's gear?"

Annie looked at Armin with a confused look. "What are you talking about? I had no idea that this was Marco's. I just found it."

" I know it's his because we used to check and repair each others gear all the time. Even if I never found it useful for myself." Annie said nothing as Arnmin continued. "It was you wasn't it?"

"If you thought so why did you wait until now to confront me?"

"Because after seeing that you didn't kill me or Jean that day, I knew."

Mikasa having enough drew out her sword. "I can't listen to any more of this bullshit. I will cut you cup again Female Titan!"

Annie then begins to laugh.

"Annie don't do this, we can still talk!" Armin states in a panic.

"Goddamn it Annie don't! Listen to Armin, they will kill you, just trust us!"

"Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. I have no use for it." Annie says without a care in the world.

"But what about your friends? What about us? You can't seriously say that this was all just a fucking game to you?"

"It is far from being a game actually." The blonde paused as she looked up towards the sky. "I have failed to become a warrior."

Armin signals the gun and soldiers from all sides attempt to restrain her, but she purposely gets them close allowing her to transform and kill them all in the process.

Of course Annie already knew that Eren would not go down without a fight.

Still, she cared deeply for Eren and his sister despite them being both too much to handle at times. "No. I will not go all out. But I will make this as quick as possible."

In the cave Armin and Mikasa were confronting Eren.

"Why are you not transforming?" Armin asked.

"Remember what Hanji stated, you need to have a clear goal in mind!"

Eren tried to bite harder on his hand but other then making more blood appear nothing was occurring.

"You must have special feelings for her then. Are those feelings getting in the way?" Mikasa asked him and he looked at her in the eyes. "I can understand but look at what she did, look at what she is doing. You have to stop her!."

Eren nodded as he turned to his other hand and bit down on it.

Eren's Titan form was here and extremely angered.

**"Eren."** Annie stated in her Titan form. Nevermind the fact that she was able to speak like a perfect adult. **"Just give me your necklace and I promise that I will never harm any humans every again."**

Eren growled as he got ready for a punch.

_"Just what the hell are you fighting for Annie?"_ Eren thinks as he tries to combat Annie, but similar to their trainee days, he gets knocked down. His determination makes him stand up again and again and again.

_"Huh? What is so fucking important that it would make you want to kill thousands of lives?"_

_"You always had this look in your eyes...that you were a villian."_

_"You always claimed to be a weak little girl and the training your father gave was forced on you, but I highly doubts that is true at all. You enjoy fighting. I can see the excitement in your eyes."_

_"I always knew that you were terrible at lying. Even though you claim that you don't care, I can see it in your eyes. You do care."_

_"I wish that you would just tell me whats wrong."_

_"I like seeing you smile. And I want to be the one that makes you smile."_

Again and again Eren continued his assault, but it ended in pure disaster.

"More and more of Merryweather is appearing. Fuck this shit, I am not about to kill anyone else. If my father wants the key he can go get it himself!" Annie after giving a crystal enhanced kick to Eren begins to run away.

But Eren wasn't having it.

_"Why am I so weak? Why can't I ever do anything right? No. Fuck these Titans. Fuck these mutants. I will fucking **annihilate them all**!"_

Eren shouted to the heavens as his body eurputed in fire. His teeth became sharper, his eyes glowed blue and his fingernails became claws.

**"Fight me. FIGHT ME ANNIE!"**

_"Shit."_

Annie quickly hardened herself with her crystal as Eren was incoming fast. Despite her having a head start he managed to catch up with her quick. It was a good thing she reacted as she did, otherwise that punch would have decapitated her. She couldn't afford to waste chakra on healing when she was trying to escape.

**"Sorry Eren, I love you, but you really are a suicidal bastard at times."**

With that said she formed her Suishōdama and delivered it it Erens gut. That was more then enough to put him down.

Mikasa looked at noticed it as well. _"It seems that Eren even in his Titan form even in his rage mode was still not enough to put her down. But then again, I am the strongest solider so I suppose that it is only right."_

"Annie!" Mikasa swung to the woman who had almost made it to the top. She cut her fingers off and then pushed her down. "Fall."

By now soldiers were running to get the woman out of the Titan body but then an orange flash stopped them.

"Deus Rex?" One of them asked.

"Yes thats me, and I would appreciate it if you let my daughter go."

Everyone paused in shock. "Y-your daughter?" One solider asked.

"What? You think she got that powerful by herself? It's all in the genes baby!"

"But she still committed crimes."

"It's not a crime if I told her to do those things."

Jean shouted and ran towards Naruto but Naruto easily sidestepped him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"There is a method to my madness. I suggest that you people better clean this shit up."

As Eren emerged from his Titan body one word escaped his mind. _"Annie..."  
_

"Unbelievable."(6) Were the words spoken by one Merryweather man named Jean somewhere at a bar after the incident had taken place. "This guy who did a lot of shit to humanity becomes it's ruler?"

"I don't see why you should complain." Armin responded. "Thanks to him at least Eren is safe and won't be harassed by the Royal Guard."

"But thanks to him that bitch is still out there sitting in luxury despite her killing the innocent lives of thousands!"

Armin turned to Jean. "You're talking about Annie?"

"Fuck yes I am talking about that bitch. I just don't get it. Okay at least her father is trying to help humanity, but she just seems keen on fucking trying to be rid of it! What the fuck is up with that?"

"Who knows." Mikasa says. "But she is a disgrace as a solider and it's not because she was once a part of the Royal Guard either."

The trainees didn't know what to do. Naruto was immensely powerful and even if everyone banded together against him, he would squash them all like a bug. After all he was the man who was able to take down entire countries. And due to him now allowing the mutants to roam free, they support him and have his back like no other so even if they were able to land a hit on him, they were never fighting alone.

But what really made them mad was Annie. I mean how could she?

Levi was sipping on some extremely hot tea when he herd the news. It hurt as it burned his tongue. Just the way he liked it. After all the bullshit he needed something that would suppress his anger.

"Hey Erwin." Levi said to the tall blond man.

"Yes?"

"I have the urge to form a new elite unit in Merryweather."

"Your special operations squad?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think that I would like to have the remaining members that graduated in the 10th placemark in the 104th trainee squad, minus the traitors of course."

"Sounds like a good idea but what would be the purpose?"

Levi smirked with his signature laugh (7). "They will be assigned to guard and protect both Histora and Eren at all costs. Despite what the self proclaimed Deus Rex says, I wouldn't trust him."

Erwin agreed. "Shall I tell the members that they are wanted?"

"Nah, I'll do it. I really need to blow off some fucking steam."

* * *

_**(Later that Day...)**_

* * *

Akuma was busy talking to Nagato who was seemingly the only one left in Akatuski.

"Where are you going?" Nagato asked Akuma.

"I need to weaken the offenses of Naruto Dreyar. I am going to attack the Island. According to many sources, it will be used as a military base."

"I think you are doing reckless things."

"Perhaps, but that boy needs to pay for destroying my members."

Natago couldn't help but chuckle. "And here I thought that you were no longer human."

Akuma snorted. "I am more human then anyone even you will ever be."

Akuma smiled as he looked to the peaceful island and could help but shiver at the thought of being the person who was going to destroy it all. He has also summoned his own will called Zestu.

"Go. Destroy everything and kill everyone on sight. Don't stop until the whole dammed place is burned into the ground."

"At this rate the whole place will be reduced to ruins in just a few minutes!" One of the Zestu clones said before killing and eating another human.

"Stop it!" One mutant shouted.

"But why? The fun is just getting started!"

"I am serious! Tell those plant zombies to fuckin' stop you traitor!"

Akuma ignored him before grabbing him by the neck and breaking it. As he throws the body down he hears an inhumane roar.

"AKUMA!"

"Oh hello Naruto, I was wondering when you would show up. It seems as though your entire place has became a warzone."

Naruto looked at the body of one of the people that Akuma just killed. It was Konahamaru. And there was...wait...was that Lucy? No, she couldn't have been dead.

Time seemed to stop as Naruto ignored Akuma's taunting and ran over to both his son and his wife.

He looked at Konahamaru. His neck was snapped. He was dead alright. But at least his death was instantaneous and not painful. The same couldn't be said about Lucy however. She was choking on her own blood.

"L-lucy?" Naruto quietly said.

"Naruto. Don't use a healing technique on me because it will be pointless. Akuma used some weird technique that separated my soul from my body. And it looks like..I am slowly fading away."

Naruto eyes became bigger and watered down.

"Just promise me that you will protect my daughter."

"I promise."

"Kill them all. Murder them torture them. I just want my life back."

"I will." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek as he watched the life leave her eyes.

Naruto cried as he shouted to Akuma.

"You are going to pay for this. Nobody will leave here alive."

Akuma laughed with obvious cruelty. "You'll just end up running away again like you always do. You're such a weakling."

"If you really are stronger than me, what would have been the point of running away when you would have caught up to me anyways? However, if you are just a weakling, I can simply kick your ass and then move forward promptly." Naruto responded triggering stage one of his tailed transformations. He wasn't going to get rid of Akuma here and now, for that would be boring. Incredibly boring. But he did want to beat him near an inch of his life.

"Tell me Naruto. All but one of my members of Akatuski are gone. Did you do anything?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course I did."

Naruto then gave Akuma a sadistic glare. "I killed them all, and adsorbed their souls. I let Konan leave though because of a conversation we had, but all them them are dead! Hell, I could even tell you how I killed them all if you like."

Akuma growled at this revelation determined to kill him with one blast but Naruto smiled.

"Let me tell you something Akuma, I'm a lean mean killing orange machine!" Naruto formed two Rasengan and slammed them down on Akuma's back. "The reason why I am not fighting with my full power is simple. I can easily crush everything in my way if I wanted to, but that would be boring and pointless." The ginger then picked Akuma up by the collar of his shirt. "I have discovered that a humans strongest character is their hope. With it, they are able to overcome and adapt to anything and everything despite how stupid and weak they really are." Naruto then punched Akuma in the face which threw his body back and was stopped by the nearest obstacle. "And unlike you, I actually plan on keeping the last of my humanity."

Akuma snorted as he phased through the wall and ripped off Naruto's arm, but Naruto didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"You're becoming a bit too insouciant over losing body parts Dreyar."

Naruto shrugged. "I have near limitless regeneration, you tend to be like that."

Naruto then vanished and appeared beside Akuma with a feral grin. He covered his hand in bijuu chakra before punching Akuma extremely fast that he couldn't stand up for a few seconds. Trying to stall, he engaged conversation once again.

"So tell me Naruto, why did you have your daughter do those reckless things? Was it to abuse power? To see if anyone would challenge you so that you could have an excuse to kill them? Hmm, what was the reason?"

"I just wanted to test her faith, she passed of course."

"Thats all this is about a test of faith?"

"Pretty much. I just want you to think of this."

Akuma grunted as he was still struggling to get up. "Think of what? Why are you so insistent on making humans seem like pieces of crap?"

"When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate summation of my feelings towards you."

Akuma laughed. "So you do hate humans then?"

Naruto shook his head. "I never said anything about humans in that last sentence, I simply said you. Oh no, I love humans. Far more then anyone would ever reline, but I despise people like you who call themselves heroes and yet you damage the entire society."

"Those were not humans, those were evil monsters?"

"I didn't know that being born a little bit different made you a monster." Naruto said before he spit at Akuma. "You truly make me sick."

Naruto then lifted his shirt to a seal which bore a small tattoo on the upper left corner of said seal. It had the numbers 33% stuck to it. "This" Naruto said pointing directly to it. "Is a suppression seal. It is currently holding back 33% of my power. Heh, I guess absorbing every strong person that I came across just spoiled all the fun for me."

Akuma wasn't fazed, so this is what he was like at 66 percent of his power? Surely if he used all of his power he wouldn't die. Surely.

"But if you are not fazed then I suppose that you are in condition to deal with these guys?" The ginger asked as he pointed to the few survivors of the invasion and they looked pissed as ever.

"We should do a union raid." One of the survivors commented.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"An extremely powerful justu that allows two shinobi to unite their techniques together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. It is pretty difficult to master but due to me having the Bijuugan I should be able to correctly measure the correct chakra raito." Naruto explained.

"Lets do this shit then!"

Naruto formed a Rasengan while Sasuke added the black flames of Amerastu to them.

"Behold, Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!"

Everybody would have sweatdropped if the technique wasn't so powerful. After the blast ended, Akuma was nowhere to be found. Akuma was perhaps the strongest thing on Earth after Naruto himself so he knew that Akuma couldn't have died just from that.

"My Sharingan can't sense him. I think he is gone." Sasuke said with a tone of disgust in his voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled to the heavens.

Since the attack on the once hidden island. It wasn't a secret anymore. Naruto was beyond angry and wanted to kill Akuma more then ever now. "What were the casualties?" He asked Sasuke his loyal friend.

"Of the 2,000 mutants there, only about ten percent survived. The prominent core members of the x men and brotherhood are indeed alive as well as all of your family. But as for the others." Sasuke looked at him sadly. Naruto wanted to throw up.

But even in the worst disasters this gave Naruto another great idea.

Besides revealing Naruto Island he also planed to get the mutants an advantage in Rien and the Rangers was something he thought of during his stay. He also kept the traditional shinobi ranking system for missions which also applied to other things as well. The ranks went from E to S in order of weakest to strongest. He always felt this option was an easy way to keep track of things.

"Rangers?(1)" Annie looked at her father.

"Yes. The Rangers are the branch designed for the surviving mutants or any abnormal human. If they wish to become part of the military then they can join the Rangers which in itself is a separate military branch. As members of the military, Rangers are privy to the most advanced resources, including exclusive access to the best research materials as well as state-of-the-art government weapons, and are given a monthly paycheck which can be put to any purpose they so chooses. Also on the list of perks is an automatic military officer rank equivalent to that of Major and all the considerable authority and government/political influence that comes with it. In exchange for these privileges, Rangers are commanded to obey the Military - As part of the military system, Rangers are subject to the government hierarchy and must obey the orders of their superiors as well as devote themselves entirely to the protection, advancement and well-being of the nation of Rien as a whole. Their skills are to be wielded as an extension of the government's power as opposed to means toward individual or popular gain. This particular rule is the root behind the harshest drawback of being a Ranger - although Rangers in general are revered by the populace by those not completely satisfied with the dealings of the current government. As those who have turned their backs on the concept of Be Thou For The People in exchange for government influence, they are often called "Dogs of the Military". Additionally, ever since their successes on the front lines of the war, Rangers with practical skills applicable to combat situations are ordered into battle as "Human Weapons", adding to their relative unpopularity.

In order to be selected as a Ranger, candidates must undergo an extensive examination process involving a written test proving a high level of aptitude in the field, a psychological evaluation to determine whether the candidate is of sound enough mind to serve in such a specialized branch of the military and a practical examination in which the candidate proves to a military board whether or not his or her skills can be used in real world situations.

Upon acceptance into the branch, candidates are awarded a specially printed certificate of achievement marked with a symbolic title decided upon by the Kage based on both their unique skills as well as their personal and dispositional traits.

Additionally, each Ranger is given a silver pocketwatch to hold as identification. This watch is engraved with the symbol of the Rien Dragon circumscribed in a hexagram.

Also most Rangers are seen wearing the typical camouflage outfit, but it is red instead signifying the difference."

"While this is all hand and dandy father, could you please tell me how many Rangers there are now?"

Naruto chuckled. "Less then ten and hopefully it stays like that."

"So then what happens to mutants who don't join the military?"

"They then try out for Pro-fighting. You know those underground tournaments which basically act as Olympic marathons and shit. Of course they get paid but it's not a life worth living. "

Annie looked at Naruto before raising an eyebrow. "So tell me what will happen to Naruto Island?"

"It will still be our village but more likely used as a military base as well as a hang out for those who are into Pro-fighting."

Annie nodded. "It seems like very few mutants are joining the military through."

"Well what did you expect to happen?" Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm. "That everything would be honky dory once I got my way back into the throne again? Due to Akuma's unexpected invasion he took 90% of our race down which left us with about 200 mutants left. Those 200 mutants would much rather spend their time doing something that they can be appreciated for rather then do something which will make others resent them even more. Besides, becoming a Ranger is a lot more harder then it sounds and many mutants don't have the control over their abilities as well as the mind to do it."

"I see. Are you gonna make me a Ranger dad? Is that why you called me here, because the recent events that I caused inside the wall..."

Naruto chuckled. "It would be a crime if I didn't."

"I also wanted to give you some new weapons." The orange haired leader said. "The first is the signature Kunai that belongs solely to the Dreyar family." Annie looked at it with amazement before Naruto also gave her a forehead protector but it didn't have any symbols on it. "This will be used as your neck guard as that is the only vulnerable part on your body."

Annie smiled until Naruto looked at her in the eye. "And part of why I called you here is the mission that I am assigning you is that you are to go to Merryweather."

Annie had a face of shock. "But...they all hate me!"

"Thats the point. Apologizing is the first step in amending."

Annie gulped.

* * *

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

_**(1): **_The rangers are based on the state alchemist program in the manga/anime fullmetal alchemist

_**(2):** _Spanish for Tailed Beast Fighting Style. the offensive is based on the fighting style of sin cara from wwe. the defensive is my take on annie's style shown in the manga

_**(3):**_ I will get into some of Annie's missions later but for now we must move on

_**(4):** _Annie's Bijuu is based on Zoroark from the video game pokemon but of course it has ten tails

**_(5): _**Latin for Godking

_**(6):** _because lets face it nobody in rien not even the mutants can take on naruto at this point in time

_**(7):** _one piece reference!

_**(8):** _humans may be nearly extinct, but i believe that there still would be groups of origin forever and always. i also came to the conclusion that the same culture and nationality would continue to stick to each other.

_**(9):**_ In this fanfic, the size of the human empire is roughly the same size as the largest state in the united states (Alaska). keep in mind that unlike in attack on titan, the climate and the areas differ greatly. there are mountains, great plans, rural farmlands, and extremely condensed urban areas. and incase you forgot the humans are located on the INSIDE of the walls instead of little bubbles around it. anything else i have already explained and I don't feel like explaining again.

* * *

_**Suishōdama (japanese for Crystal Ball):**_ this technique summons forth a lot of crystals in terms of exact numbers the amount of crystals it would take to form a protective coating for an entire limb and forms them into a compressed ball. this technique is labeled as an assassination technique because it can kill when made in contact with any target. the ball is light blue in color and acts as a puncture wound that is capable of going through the flesh and organs. you can compare it in terms of the chidori. annie is capable of using this technique in human form but it tires her out more easily. when used in titan form the ball is bigger and does greater damage as well. annie can increase the size of the ball at the cost of more chakra.

_**Daiyashīrudo (Japanese for Diamond Shield):**_ This S-Rank technique makes a blue colored shield that can protect Annie from most attacks. The shield is shapes in the form of an x with two crystals forming that x. when summoned, annie will often cross her hands above her face. the technique then expands to cover her entire body. Annie can use this technique in human form but when used in titan form it is enhanced and even more powerful.

_**Izumrud otrazhatel (Russian for Emerald Reflector):** _An advanced technique of the diamond shield that is able to reflect attacks instead of just defending against them. this time the shield is green in color and takes appearance of a star and when it absorbs an attack begins to spin rapidly until it fires the attack back at twice it's original strength and speed. while able to be used in human form, it takes a lot of energy from annie and is normally used as a last resort before transforming.

_**Syuriken (Russian for Shuriken):** _This technique forms a pink hexagonal shuriken made from crystal. it often resembles a snowflake as claimed by many. this technique causes the target to be engulfed in a dome of thousands of miniature shattering crystals once it comes in contact. as such this technique is normally a one hit kill. as an s rank kenjustu, annie is capable of using this technique in human form, but she has a limit of three times. also despite the weapon that the technique is named after, it is still a handheld technique that causes damage to annies arm. when used in her titan form, annie can seemingly form an unlimited amount and she can also throw them, making the technique all ranges.

* * *

**Character: Annie Leonhart **

Biography: Not much is known about her background. Or at least, not much is revealed. From a young age she was trained to become part of her fathers plans to help the human race, or at least her race of mutants and titan shifters. Due to her having outstanding abilities, she was drafted into the military where she would later become a ranger, or elite soldiers specializing in the frontlines and dangerous missions.

Age: 35 (biologically, looks like a 16 year old) (Birthday March 22)

Relatives: Naruto Dreyar (Father), Lucy Leonhart (Mother)

Appearance: Annie is a girl of considerably short height with a small yet a very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short hair that is often tied at the back, with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face (though she tends to push it to the side on occasion, possibly for better visibility). She has blonde hair, blue eyes, a pronounced nose, and pale complexion. Her hair color is noticeably paler than most other blonde-haired characters and when untied, her hair reaches down the nape of her neck. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion, often have a sullen vibe to its appearance.

Outfit: Typically wears grey baggy pants and a white and blue stripped hoodie jacket that has four different pockets. Often seen with her ranger uniform on in terms of military gear. Wears the cloak of Merryweather and a badanna on her forehead.

Personality: Annie is considered to be an isolated, exclusionary type; friendships don't come to her easily. She is apathetic and somnolent, with little desire to put in any effort into meaningless disciplines or activities, and instead focuses exclusively on making it into the Royal Guard to obtain an easy life. Yet, somehow she does seem to hold some strange fascination and even feelings of respect towards people that hold a deep sense of duty and righteousness - in those people who do care and who can devote their lives and even die for causes they believe in. As denounced by Eren, Annie is terrible at lying and she enjoys fighting. Although when it comes to fighting she will often put on a front and excuse it. She rarely smiles and the only time is when she was teaching Eren a move from her signature fighting style technique.

Classification: Bijuu, Titan-Shifter

Occupation: Solider

Affiliation: United Kingdom Rangers

Abilities: Shadow Clones, Cunning Intelligence, Master at Hand to Hand Combat, Weapons Specialists Bijuu Bloodline: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Healing, Senses, and Agility; the sixth sense; The ability to get stronger after beaten really bad in a fight, Chakra Cloak transformations, Soul Absorption (via chakra cloak transformation), Titan Shiftier Bloodline: The Ability to transform into a 15 meter "Female Titan", Master Level Regeneration, Crystallokinesis

Weapons: 3DMG, Three Bladed Kunai

Weaknesses: Can still die from being eaten or crushed to death, Still susceptible to Energy exhaustion, must get a certain amount of sleep every certain number of days, Nape of the neck (she will not die when injured because of her bijuu bloodline's healing factor but it will leave her completely paralyzed for several hours, Demonic and Holy Weapons, Can be controlled via the Sharingan, if the Bijuu Bloodline manages to completely take over her body she will die

Quotes: "In this world, it's either eat or be eaten."

**Character: Akuma**

Background: Born from the merging of the souls of two powerful humans. The vengeful Obito Uchiha and the hatred of Amon.

Appearance: Akuma is a tall man standing at 6'3 being one of the tallest humans born naturally. Along with his tall height he also has a considerable muscular build. He has shoulder length black hair and black eyes. His face is round.

Outfit: Just like both of creators Akuma wears a mask. It is similar to the red spirit in Avatar the Last Airbender series. He wears a long white sleeved t shirt with a flak jacket that resembles ones once worn form shinobi in Kiri. He has on black pants.

Personality: Akuma is very persistent in his goals and will even to to extreme suicidal measures to achieve them. He believes himself to be the manifestation of the hope of humanity and seeks to kill any threat to the human race. He takes this to extreme measures, wanting to incarnate or be rid of all mutants and single handle wanting to kill on titans. He will do anything to achieve said dreams going through points such as trying to get all of Rien to betray Naruto Dreyar. Akuma hates and treats anything that has special properties such as abilities and appearance as threats and doesn't think of them as human at all. Akuma wants to become the ruler of Rien and lead humanity to conquering earth as it's rightful rulers. He is capable of holding vendettas against someone for a very long time and will do anything to relieved justice to that person if he can.

Occupation: Leader of various groups including but not limited to Illuminati, Akatuski and the Equalists

Affiliation: Himself

Abilities: Is able to remove the powers and abilities of targets, can phase through solid objects, teleportation, extreme intelligence, enchanted strength, enchanted durability, very prominent leadership skills

Weapons: electric tazers, mecha, Gunbai, Kusari, Sword

Vehicles: Black Motorcycle

Weakness: In order to remove the powers and abilities of targets, it requires certain conditions to be met, Akuma's phasing ability is not constantly activated and he can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. He has a five second cool down time. Akuma can only use one of them at a time; he must remain solid while this teleportation is used.

Quotes: "We're not meat puppets that will be pushed around! We are... Humans of Planet Earth!"

* * *

_**i am so glad that we finally got to this chapter! i was super exited and generally it was fun to write. this is the chapter i've been wanting to write since over a month ago when the ideas came flowing into my head. so this chapter was basically information, training, character introduction, and a bit of action humor and romance and tragedy. what good is a story without unexpected twists? and akuma is the major villain in the entre story. so he will die at the very end, if he even dies at all. if you can guess the new pairing, you get a cookie. and yes all of akatuski will be dead pretty soon with nagato coming up next and you get a milkshake if you can guess what happens after naruto stops pein's raid. and then we will also have parts of Annies backstory when she was a warrior. her backstory is off the chain i may add. 28 years of being a warrior with majority of it being part of a civil war?! there is a reason why i didn't include that in this chapter and waned to wait. next chapter will feature more information, another invasion, and a little bit of yuri smut if i feel like writing it.**_


	14. LIII: merging destinies

_**z: hello all of you crazy fuckers and i hope your april fools was fooling!**_

_**hugo: yeah mine was, for the first time in several years we did pranks**_

_**zyken: goodness, you people are immature as fuck it's unfunny**_

_**hugo: maturity is frankly overrated **_

_**zyken: hmpf**_

_**hugo: seriously lighten up**_

_**zyken: oh please, april fools is just an excuse to allow people to act like even bigger assholes then they already are**_

_**z: you need to relax zyken, where is zoro, because he knows how to get the party started!**_

_**zoro: i am still asleep!**_

_**z: don't you ever get tired of being tired**_

_**zoro: no! **_

_**z: lol i am not surprised at that revelation!**_

_**hugo: who would be? and now it's time for tha corner! so instead of recommending a single fanfiction, i am going to recommend an author! aradian nights. some of their fandom works include attack on titan, young justice and harry potter. Vigilantia Pretium Libertatis is a story that i have recently added to my favorites and features characters from a superhero au. interesting read. Histories and Annals, Joyeux Noël, and The Broken Doll are all worthy and recommended worth a look. i can say that i have enjoyed reading all of these fanfics and i think you will too.  
**_

_**zoro: yeah i can't get enough of attack on titan!**_

_**hugo: and now for current events. How I met your mother aired it's last episode. The International Court of Justice rules that Japan's whale hunt in the Southern Ocean is not for scientific purposes and must be halted.**_

_**alpha: golly jee it took long enough for them to take action. *cough*retards*cough***_

_**hugo: and North and South Korea exchange artillery fire across sea boundaries. **_

_**zoro: i can feel a world war III brewing in the horizion mang**_

_**hugo: and now for the facts of the day, All polar bears are left-handed. Cats' urine glows under a black light. For every 230 cars that are made, 1 will be stolen. There are more types of insects in one tropical rain forest tree than there are in the entire state of Vermont.**_

_**zoro: and now on to the chapter of my favorite fanfition! *goes back to bed***_

* * *

_"No matter how long you train someone to be brave, you never know if they are or not until something real happens." _  
_― Veronica Roth, Insurgent_

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

**_Chapter LIII:_**

**_Merging Destinies _**

* * *

**_Eminem - Not afraid_**

* * *

Things that occurred to the island of Naruto were shitty. Thats just the most accurate word to use when describing this. I knew that Naruto wanted some time alone, but I felt like it needed to be discussed better now then later I always say.

As I entered the room I could see Naruto talking to his daughter. She was wearing the rangers standard uniform with her 3DMG.

"What did I tell you about getting your required hours of sleep Annie?"

"Well you know, I was fighting the boy who not only is the coordinate but also possesses the dichotomous key."

Naruto chuckled. "Oops, looks like I may have not told you all of the facts." He paused but then glared. "Again, you must have at least 12 hours of sleep every single day or you will began to bleed from your orifices. Bijuu get their energy from their sleep."

"Indeed." Annie responded before folding her arms. "I still don't know how you expect me to apologize to them after everything that has happened."

"You'll find a way, we Dreyar always do." Naruto reassured. "And hello Sasuke, do what to I owe my pleasure to my best friend?"

"Well, I am not sure if you wanted Annie to still be here when I said it." I say. Seriously family drama is the last thing that needs to happen right now. I am sure that Naruto didn't tell Annie about it and thus I didn't want to be the bad bearer of news.

Naruto seemed to shrug as one of his shadow clones came in and gave him a bowl of ramen before disappearing. "Go ahead and tell her. I can't keep this secret for long."

"Yo Uncle." Annie said becoming suspicious. "What the hell is this secret?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please don't shoot the messenger. Earlier today, Naruto Island was invaded by Akuma and when I used my Sharingan it seems that there was an accomplice which smelled of dog."

Naruto's chakra seemed to tense at that. I felt a spike of pressure release.

"Well that is interesting indeed. But tell me Sasuke why isn't I, who also possess the sharingan and it's more advanced forms as well as a doujustu that is more powerful then it couldn't sense that? And why isn't it that my senses couldn't pick up on the smell of dog?"

"I have a solid explanation of that actually!" I say with confidence. "It's because Akuma naturally emits an unique aura of chakra that can suppress the unused power of other beings. And the emotional trauma you were experiencing was interfering with your rational thought."

Naruto nodded. "I figured that was the case. I always had my weird theories about Akuma's power. But it looks like he was just toying with us all. Even at 66 percent of my power, he was able to hold his own against me and I do admit that I did feel weaker then I normally do whenever I got close to him. But right now the theories and details can wait."

"So tell me then what were the casualties?" Annie asked. "Because I know that a man that powerful could have took the lives of many."

I nod as I looked at her. "Yes and it seems that is why he was there to do a purge of the mutants. He didn't destroy the locations but rather the people and I am afraid that he killed over ninety percent of our people."

Annie looked down to the floor. "I see, who are the survivors?"

"Two hundred survived. Of those people the ones that you were close to are Cyclops, Iceman, MarvelGirl, Wolverine, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Angel, Shadowcat, Toad, Pryo, and Mystique."

I could see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"And in terms of your family, Hinata is unfortunately the only one and your father but that is obvious."

And thats when she broke down. Her tears were the manifestation of all. I felt all the empathy in the world. It reminded me of when my clan was destroyed. Except it was to save the world. This otherwise was the act of an evil man.

"Konahamaru...MOM!"

But then she looked up and balled her fist so hard that her nails dug in them and blood was beginning to show. "I will kill the sick fucks responsible for this. I will fucking kill them all." She then wipes the tears from her face and exits the door. "If I may father, but I need some time alone."

"Of course." Naruto says as he looks at her go. But not before appearing to her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I want to have another talk with you soon okay?"

She nods and then leaves while Naruto turns to me. "So, you said that the other culprit was dog huh?"

* * *

_**(Training Field #5, Datara's POV)**_

* * *

Annie didn't want to do this, but she promised her father. It had been a few days since she had herd the devastating news. Any regular human would have broke down and possibly killed themselves, but throughout her life and especially during the civil war that she was forced into Annie Leonhart was used to suffering great loss. It was nothing to her.

"Hey Annie." Spoke Bertolt as he came up to her along with Renier. "We hard herd about what happened to Naruto island and honestly we're pissed like hell. But if you need something additional to blow off your steam the pro fighting is." He seemed to smile at that thought but Annie nodded as she continued to sit. She was so distracted that she would have gotten punched in the stomach if it wasn't for her sixth sense.

"What the hell?" Annie stated as she focused her vision.

"Annie..." A voice rumbled in anger.

"Eren?" Annie silently asked as the boy growled and with almost inhuman speed managed to pin her to a tree.

"Yeah it's me and I have been waiting for this!" Eren knew that if he removed even one of his hands from her wrist he would end up on the floor badly.

"You shouldn't seek all the answers; believe me. You may not like what you find..."

Eren growled. "Are you a monster? Just exactly what are you?"

Annie didn't answer him. She did sense the chakra signatures of some familiar people however.

"So you decided to bring the whole gang here?" Annie chuckled.

"Good job Eren!" Shouted Connie.

"Put that bitch in her place!" Those were the words of Jean. Annie had to roll her eyes at that.

"Eren if you need any help remember I am here to back you up." Mikasa.

Annie turned to get a good look and yes all of the top graduates of the squad were here. Armin said nothing but he was looking concerned. And then there was Levi. Oh gods, she knew the man wanted to kill her. And was that Hange?

_"Where are those two idiots when you need them?" _Annie couldn't help but growl at her teammates. Sure. Even though she was the strongest of her team by far, it still didn't mean that she was invincible. But deciding to play Annie mentally scoffed.

"Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am!"

"So you are evil then."

"Evil? Just because I am not on your side makes me evil? But then again you humans make me sick. You always fucking think of yourselves as though you deserve every thing handed to you on a silver platter fuck off."

"You betrayed us, me!"

"I was never your friend to begin with. Therefore I never betrayed anyone."

Eren's grip tightened as he frowned. "Friends are connected by their souls, you can't just rinse something out that has been deeply instilled into your soul."

"I have no soul." Annie smiled.

"So no remorse for the people that you killed?"

"Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier? The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it."

"Thats not the point!" Eren began to shake her trying to get a reaction out of her something. Why did she keep her emotions in check? Was it because she and him were being watched by the military?

"We don't see any point of clinging in those who've died. We only know how to fight to keep more from dying." Annie finally replied when Eren seemed to calm down.

"Why don't you fight for humanity?"

"Why should I? These very same people hate and despise me just because I am different. Hell, I have no idea why you are fighting for them either. The very same people that you would die for would let hell freeze over before they would do the same. Ha!"

"Thats not true!" Mikasa blurted out. "Eren is a solider of Rien!"

Annie snorted. "More like a timid dog on a leash." She couldn't help but let out a laugh at this. It was an accurate comparison.

Eren was about to yell again until Annie spoke up.

"It's foolish to act to upon your emotions. To provide the correct path and to follow the correct path, we are forced to make hard choices! The world is always full of contradictions. I have sense to know that at least. Therefore, it's natural that at the end of the path I choose, there will be sacrifices."

"Thats just bullshit. You mutants do nothing but prey on the weak using your power."

"The weak have no right to control this world. We aren't doing anything wrong. People can't survive without something to rely on. Take survival. It's only natural to depend on it. Therefore, if my leader tells us to search for the dichotomous key and the coordinate, we'll look until we find it! And if being scrupulous about the methods means not being able to find it, then we have no choice. You see, that's our mission."

"I just don't get it, why am I so important? Why go through it?"

"The fate of the entire world is at stake, what more is there to say."

Eren had seen that Annie was getting too comfortable so he tightened his grip on her again.

"Even though I told you that the fate of the world is at stake, all you care about is winning or losing for yourself... The weight that we bear on our shoulders is different from yours. We're prepared to throw away our lives for the sake of our duty."

Eren got deep into her face. "And we are prepared to die for our duty as well! What happened to you Annie? Why do you hate humanity so much?"

"Well, I'm not the person who you all thought I was right? I love to fight. And I'm not like the my equals. Fine, If it makes you happy, I'll admit it. I'm a lying, Cheating, dishonest, craving, rural, heartless son of a bitch. But, do you think I really care about what you humans think? No way in hell. I could care less." Annie decided to half lie as she really hated when she and Eren fought.

"You're lying to me Annie." Eren stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're not looking at me directly in the eye. You're fucking lying."

Annie rolled her eyes. "And what turnabout does that make on the situation?"

"You don't have to go through with this Annie. Your father is the leader, I mean that is practically giving you a second chance."

"I am walking down a path of no return, so I will leave behind me every gift I've received."

"It doesn't have to be like this! Okay, you still want to capture me right? Well I will go with you how about that?"

The other members of the squad couldn't believe what they were hearing. Did Eren really just say that he would give himself up? Eren expected Annie to agree to the terms but then he outright laughed.

"Let me get this straight, you think surrendering, and offering yourself will stop everything? How arrogant. The life of each human is worth one, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Eren was stunned. "But wasn't that your mission?"

"Taking you back is pointless now that my home was destroyed. There is going to be a war up and coming and there is nothing that can stop it now." Annie depended.

Eren's knees almost gave out. "There has to be a way to stop this. I know of it. There has to!"

"Thats odd. You were cursing my name and vowed to kill all titans and mutants. And now you want to stop a war that has nothing to do with humans at all?"

Eren paused. "It's just that I don't see the point in all of this killing. Its just nothing but a sick game!"

"Really? And what about your sick games? Don't kid yourself, Jagear, you know how humans love to watch other people suffer while making fools of themselves. I mean, why else would you constantly hate with each other?"

"What are you going on about Annie, humanity has-"

"Humanity hasn't done jack shit." Annie aggressively barked. "If it wasn't for the Titans, you all would be constantly at war with each other, fighting over absolutely nothing like the retards you are."

"I guess you are right. But remember what we talked about during our last training session?"

Annie perked up. "You mean the whole, things can change conversation, yeah I guess so."

"Well, I believe that they can change and they will!"

Neither said anything until after looking in Eren's eyes Annie seemed to think outloud. "How peculiar. When I look at you, a feeling long forgotten comes to the fore. Is it fury? "For your friend", "life"... Even though you seem to speak sense, in the end, you people are soldiers. You lot join the military for the benefits of living in safety, not giving a damn about this so called cause, so for you to mock our noble mission... It's preposterous!"

Eren said nothing but looked at Annie. When she told the truth she was brutal and right. Eren hated it.

"And people call me a disgrace to society." His thoughts were interrupted as Annie smiled at him. But this time it was a smile of affection.

"Heh, I tell you what Eren. You might not have known it, but you saved my life. And I suppose I should say it right? Thank you for saving my life...you've taught me many things, if you can accept and forgive people what they've done to you... Maybe.. Maybe I can to."

Eren blinked. "I saved your life?"

Annie blushed. "Well, Mikasa was the one who stopped me from escaping so maybe I owe the credit to her, but yes, you saved my life. If you feel like talking to me once again, maybe I'll teach you something."

Too caught up in his thoughts again, Eren was caught off guard when he was thrown to the ground and Annie had freed herself from his grip.

"Hey wait a fucking second!"

But it was too late and she was already gone. Eren then turned his attention to his friends who decided to give him some support.

"You care a lot about her don't you Eren?" Armin asked.

Eren just nodded and stared at the floor silently.

"I don't understand how you can care for someone like that. But your happiness is my happiness." Mikasa commented as she rubbed her brothers shoulders in affection.

The other members of the corps began to say things to reassure Eren and he sighed but just before they left Eren had an idea that could benefit both him and his friends as well.

"Levi." Eren called out to his team leader who stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

"I think I might be able to get Annie to talk."

Levi seemed interested before rubbing his chin. "Really?"

"Actually, I don't think she will talk I know she will."

"You seem confident." Levi said with a snort. "But I trust you and thats why I will follow your lead. But there is one catch, Erwin along with everybody else will be coming along as well just to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Okay, whatever. Just trust me." Eren comments.

"The last person who told me that ended up dying." Levi pointed out. Eren facepalmed before heading in for the day.

The next day Eren was wearing the standard uniform of Merryweather. A gray camouflage pattern on his shirt and pants along with the standard ombat brown boots. He had on his flak jacket and decided to put on the unique cloak that Merryweather soldiers don.

_"Well, here goes nothing."_

Eren walked out the door but was meted with the ground.

"You should stop letting your guard down. I suppose we'll have to fix this."

"Annie? What the fuck?"

"Good morning to you too. So, where are your lackeys?"

"Huh?" Eren tried to play dumb.

"Oh come on Eren, there is no way they would leave you and me alone. And if they do they have some serious bad judgement."

Eren cursed in his mind. This woman was just too damn smart. "They should be here soon enough. Although you never did tell them where we were talking did you?"

Annie shrugs. "I guess we can go to the same place we were at yesterday."

"Okay then, so wait? Can this be considered a date?"

Annie let out a sigh of annoyance. "Shut up."

When getting to said location Annie decided to buy something to eat. Like her father she favored Ramen.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Annie started the conversation. "Your buddies are here so we can begin now. Sit."

"The beginning I guess." Eren shrugged.

"A long time ago there were a bunch of scientist that worked for a group called the equalists. This group was created with the sole goal of having all of the human race unify together in peace and eliminating everything that stood in the way of it. So they started brainstorming and thought, what if they forced all of mankind to work together and come under a single empire?"

Eren was paying attention. "It wouldn't be true peace if they were forced to do it though."

"And thats part of the reason why it was so fucking stupid. But I digress.. Anyway so this was the deal, they somehow managed to manipulate every country into letting them examine their biowarfare weapons. If you don't know what those are, lets just say that they are exactly what they sounded like. Using biology as a weapon. This included terrible disease and genetic engineering. As you can guess, mother nature is one bad ass weapon with the power to destroy entire countries. When they did this, the scientist began to steal many of these weapons and eventually collected enough that they alone were able to overpower just about anybody. Soon they broadcast their message all around the world saying that if the leaders didn't give up their positions to them for the greater good, they would destroy their country with these weapons."

"And? What did they do?"

Annie chuckled. "What do you think they did? They refused. So the scientist began experimenting and thought of creatures that could change the humans opinions. When it came to them. What is humanity's greatest foe? Themselves!"

Eren gritted his teeth. "So are you telling me that humans created the Titans?"

"That is exactly correct." Annie could help but laugh. "This is fucking ironic ain't it? But I am not done yet and thats where the mutants come into play.

"The Titans are created from mutants. Mutants are humans who were born with a special gene. It is called the x gene. This gene allows them to access the chakra network and in turn gives them special abilities."

"What is chakra?" Eren asked.

"In short terms, think of it as an analogy. Chakra is the source of everything. It is the very energy that created the big bang, the very energy that creates a gravity field. The very same energy that allows lightning to strike, water to turn to ice, and humans to walk and talk. Chakra is the thing that holds the Omniverse together, from the planets that are in motion, right down to the protons and electrons inside atoms. It has been called magic, omni, aura, but it is all one in the same."

"Thats amazing." Eren states.

"Only those who are lucky enough have the ability to manipulate this amazing energy. Humans used to but for unknown reasons it stopped and only few of those are born with the gene that allows this. There used to be a whole superpowered group of humans called shinobi that has unimaginable control over chakra, but they died out and now all we have are mutants. Unlike the shinobi, mutants normally have one or two special abilities but regardless a mutant naturally, even without training is on average stronger then even the most physically fit human athletes."

Annie looked at the ground. She wasn't going to reveal everything to him. Just the facts. None of her personal information should be needed.

"This is all important because Titans come from mutants who come from humans. How exactly do titans form? Well first or originally the scientist would capture the mutants and inject them with a formula meant to evolve the mutant. But pretty soon the formula had managed to become a full blown virus. Eventually the disease spread and started to infect other mutants simply by contact or accidental injection into the facial orifices. Ha, the virus became so widespread that it eventually affected the humans. First the affected human would become a mutant therefore showing symptoms that didn't seem like a harm, but as the virus moved on to the second stage where the infected would go from mutant to titan, the infected would literary loose their fucking mind. Tell me Eren what do you know about bath salts?"

Eren twitched. "From what I see it makes a person go off the deep end."

Annie nodded. "And thats exactly what transactions to those who are infected."

"So if a human is bitten by a titan or even fights them or gets their blood on them, they can be infected?"

"Yes to bitten and getting covered in blood. It's a lot more complicated then just OH I SEE A TITAN, and three days later, AW FUCK I AM A TITAN NOOO!"

Eren gulped. "So what is the incubation time?"

"It normally happens within three days and stage two can roughly occur at any time after that."

Eren nodded as he wanted Annie to continue with her story. "What happened after that?"

"Those same scientist knew that they fucked up so once again these scientist just seen another opportunity to do something for the so called greater good. They began to kidnap some of the Titans that were dying or too weak and then some of the humans and preform experiments. They were able to create humans who could shift from Titan form and their human form. But these humans were ruthless animals who were nothing more then just beasts running on pure instinct. You know, eat, fuck, and kill."

Annie chuckled but continued. "You may known them as the Titan shifters."

"Yeah what happened to them?"

"The shifters were called freaks of nature. Too Titan to be called human. Too human to be called Titan. They probably suffered the worst and were either eaten by the Titans, or hunted and killed by the humans due to their immense amount of hatred and rage. However the mutants as I explained earlier faced something similar and both groups stuck a liking to each other. So eventually they decided the best thing would be to stick together and formed the island of Naruto."

"A whole area of Titan shifters?"

"Not Titan shifters, just shifters, and yes."

Annie closed her eyes. "Shifters are different from Titans in many ways. Shifters are a species of mutants that had the ability to absorb the dna and replicate it and transform into that creature. Of course due to the need to protect themselves from Titans, Humans, and god knows what other kinds of species and freaks, they resorted to using that power on Titans. DNA is a funny thing and so is evolution. Due to the process of natural selection, only shifters that could transform into titans stayed alive. When enough generations did it, it was eventually integrated into the genetic code and thus the Titan shifters were born. Mutants that have the ability to transform into titans!"

Eren balled his fists. "And the Island, it's destroyed now?"

"Yes it is. Destroyed by you humans! You know, there were over two thousand mutants living on there. But thanks to the little stunt one of your kind did, my people are down to just in the few hundreds. Couple this by those who participate in pro-fighting and others that are hunted down and beaten to death and still the others that are used as military weapons and it's out species who are becoming extinct. Not you fucking humans, but our kind, my people! And with this war that is about to occur between the mutants and shifters it's about to get even worse. But you know the worse part about it, you humans could care less."

And thats when for the first time in his life, Eren sees Annie cry.

"Annie? Are you crying?"

"It's not crying. It's sweat." Annie replied but her the water stains in her cheek were proving her wrong.

"I am a warrior damn it! Warriors are perfection. Warriors never show vulnerability. Warriors never show weakness. Warriors never show emotion. Damn it!" Annie cursed as the tears continued to flow. Eren patted and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"So lets continue. I suppose this would be a good time better then any other to mention the coordinate and the dichotomous key." Annie stated as she wiped the last of the tears off her face and Eren nodded.

"Well first of off your father was a very great man. An actual human with humanity. He was a double agent for us." Annie said with Eren looking up.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Your father was a hero. He got into the equalists and pretended to be a scientist that worked for them. But in actuality, he was there to report information back as well as sabotage any plans that they would have."

"Thats cool to know! So, is he?"

"Afraid so. Your father was found out by Amon or now known as Akuma and of course killed. But your father was a brilliant man Eren. Before he knew he was going to die he had planned everything out and thats where the whole thing began. Your father was not a shifter, but he was a mutant. And thus you of course managed to gain the x gene which makes you one. Now this is where the coordinate happens. You have the ability to control anything when you focus. This includes but is not limited to titans, other mutants and humans."

Eren gasped. "That is awesome. So does this mean that I can force the Titans to stay away from the human kingdom then!"

Annie was trying her best not to slap the exited teen. "I know that this is interesting and all, but please don't interrupt me ever again."

Eren did an anime sweatdrop. "Sorry."

"Now on to the dichotomous key (2), it is a special key that has amazing abilities. Your father designed it himself and it is meant as a way to destroy Akuma once and for all."

"Really? I mean, it looks like a regular key to me."

Annie facepalmed. "Thats because it hasn't been activated yet."

"Oh. Well what does it do and how do I activate it?"

"First we have to get you to your basement."

Eren looked at Annie as if she was an angel of hope. "It won't be easy right?"

Annie chuckled. "Actually, it will. My father using his cloning ability had already taken back all of the districts that were destroyed. People and others are rebuilding them and thriving as if it were anew."

On the verge of tears Eren hugged Annie. "This is too much. It's like my life is coming back to me."

"I wouldn't celebrate now Eren. The dichotomous key is a legendary weapon that is said well, honestly other then the fact that it will put a stop to Akuma. I have no idea what it actually does."

"I see. But what about the Tians?"

Annie shrugged. "What about them? There is no cure for the disease and due to the fact that it mutates constantly there probably won't ever be."

"Well, like I said even if humanity is bounded to these walls. I will be it's protector!"

"No." Annie commented.

"No?"

"I don't think humanity will be forever cursed to be in the walls. I mean in terms of civilization maybe but the world is far too large to not be explored."

"So do you have hope then?" Eren looked at her.

Annie chuckled. "I never lost it. It was just expressed in a different form."

"So tell me then Annie, what happens now? I mean with you no longer needing to capture me what happens now?"

Annie brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. "Well you still want revenge on the person responsible of this right? His name is Akuma and his entire gang of fuckers. He is planning on invading Naruto Island soon starting the new civil war although it won't involve you or humans personally. You might have a chance to get your revenge, but you don't stand a chance against him at your current level."

Eren nodded. "And then you will help me go to the basement and unlock the secret of the dichotomous key as well as train me so I can stand a chance against this Akuma?"

"Sounds like a fair trade."

"Cool so can we start tomorrow?"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Hmm, actually I don't."

"Then we'll start tonight. Training. Bring your A game." Annie boasted with excitement in her voice.

Annie left and walked off just as the hidden members all came down on their gear.

"Well one thing is for sure, I am pissed off." Jean stated. By the looks of everyone else Eren could only guess that they were pissed off as well.

"I could accept the titans have being created from humans because it seemed like the most accurate theory." Levi remarked. "The fact that these things were created by other humans though?"

"Does it make you question if what we're fighting for is really worth it?" Armin responded.

"It does." Levi sighed. "For all these years that I have served my people only to find out that we have really been fighting ourselves in the end..."

Eren groaned. "Before you guys came, not today but yesterday, Annie told me that finding the truth would lead to answers I would not like. Guess I should have listened."

"I believe that you did the right thing. See the truth can be painful to know at times, but when it comes to making a better future, that pain is nothing compared to the future pleasure." Armin's words soothed Eren.

"And regardless of the truth or not, you are still my most precious thing to me. And we will be here supporting you towards it." Mikasa said.

"I dunno if I agree with supporting Eren and his suicidal tendencies." Jean quietly muttered.

"Piss off horse face." Eren growled out. "But here is the plan. And I know you all will call me crazy for it, but when have my plans ever not been crazy? Anyway yes, I am going to train with Annie. Because lets face it, she is humanity's greatest threat and she knows so much that she can teach me. Plus my whole reason for joining was getting revenge. She hates them just as much as I do so we could possibly gain the biggest ally from all this."

Eren hoped his words would get through the members of Merryweather. He was half expecting them to tell him how crazy he was but everyone - even Armin the strategic genius held faces of approval.

"I still don't trust her though." Levi stated. "Erwin suffered a massive injury. One of his arms are gone so he'll be retiring. So you all are looking at your new Merryweather leader."

This announcement spoke things like congratulations, and thats awesome from the members. But then Levi put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder and said to her. "Which means that now that I am a captain, I will need a second in command. As the best soldier, I am promoting you Akerman."

Eren's eyes light up at this piece of news and Mikasa blushed. "I don't know what to say. I-I."

Levi smiled. "You don't have to say anything. Well I am heading in for now as Erwin wanted me to do something important for him so have fun you kiddos."

_"Things are looking up."_ Eren stated.

Later that night Eren had of course met Annie at the same spot again.

"You know I am really exited for this." Eren stated. Annie walked over to him before pushing him down on the floor.

"So Eren, what do you really know about Titans?"

"Well, they eat people, and their weakness is in the back of their neck."

Annie looked at him weirdly. "Anything else?"

Eren's face formed a thinking look. "Well, I do know that certain Titans, most notably shifters have their own unique abilities."

"Good, at least we are getting somewhere. This is because like I said mutants posses their own factor of special abilities. Even if there were two fire mutants, they would still be completely different from each other. Most Titans have already fallen victim to their virus that they become nothing more then animals with the instinct to kill every human they come across. Mindless beast do nothing but use the most convenient means. Which in turn makes them forget that they even have other abilities to do so. As a shifter, you retain your human intelligence and thus can use these abilities to your fullest."

"If you don't mind me asking, what abilities do you have?"

Chuckling Annie simply replied. "Well I can control and summon living things, though not to your extent, and well, I am not going to spoil everything. And lets get back on topic."

Annie turned to Eren before placing her hand on his forehead. "You my friend are a first class shifter."

"What is that?" Eren said while blinking his eyes.

"A first class shifter is one who has come in contact with the original serum used to create shifters. That means that you have the purest blood because it wasn't altered by the inheriting and mixing of dna from reproduction and thus you naturally are gifted and more powerful then majority of other shifters. To be honest if someone had actually trained you at an early stage, you could have very well defeated me." Annie didn't want to inflate his ego, but it was the truth and she will stick with it.

"Heh thats cool. But what about you?"

"I am a second class shifter. Which means that I inherited my abilities. Second class shifters have the potential to become just as powerful as first class shifters, but it takes a great deal of training and control to do so. And then there are the third class shifters who are taught their abilities."

"Taught how to transform? How is that possible?"

"Something about accessing and overwriting the users dna by will." Annie said. "Look I don't really understand it either so we must move on. It's getting dark. "

Annie picked up a special leaf. "This may seem like a normal leaf to you but it is coated with special properties that make it react to a person's chakra, when you channel your chakra through it, it will often tell you what your affinity is."

"So um, how exactly do I channel my chakra?"

"Just focus your energy through it, trust me it comes natural le example." Annie stated as she took a leaf and channeled her energy through it. The leaf shattered and broke similar to a hammer hitting a window. "Crystals."

"Well, here goes nothing." Eren took the leaf and concentrated on it. Annie looked concerned with a anime face of humor. "Eren, you look like you're constipated, just focus on the leaf, focus on it as if you were transforming and about to send all of your might on it. Focus."

Relaxing his body and doing what Annie told him to Eren did just this. When he looked at the leaf a wide verity of things began to happen. The leaf seemed to get wet. It also burned. It also seemed fried like from electricity. Then it had a crumbling appearance. Earth? And then a cutting up appearance. Wind!

"So, um..."

"Amazing.." Annie remarked at this new revelation.

"Whats amazing?" Eren asked because he honestly did not know.

"You have an affinity towards all the main elements!"

Annie then got up and seemed to walk around the training field pacing around. After a few moments she came back and smiled. "You can control the elements of water, fire, earth, air, and lightning. That is your power."

Eren smiled cheeky at her. "So I AM a badass right?"

"I guess so. My father probably wants to know of this and he's be an excellent teacher so would you mind if I referred you to him for your actual affinity training?"

Eren shrugged. "No I wouldn't."

"Good." Annie stated before sitting back down.

"Now the shifter transformation is actually a defense mechanism. Thats where requirement for injury comes in. However, it is required for a goal to also come in because you would then transform every single time you got a bruise or something."

"I see." Eren stated.

"Now we're going to start off with a verity of tests and training examples. This should only take about twenty minutes, but I want to see if your titan is built for fight of flight."

Confused Eren made a huh sound.

"How fast and strong you are."

"Oh."

After the said twenty minutes were up, Annie looked at Eren who was obviously tired.

"Well you have immense, endurance, and strength but it seems like your transformation leaves you extremely tired. For the next few days I want to focus on you gaining your partial transformation and eventually being able for you to use your mutation in human form."

With a confident smirk Eren smiled. "I am game."

After about a week of training Annie decided that it was time for her to finally try out pro-fighting. While she was already famous for it during her career in the civil war, she never really made it a mission to make it a career. She just thought of it as a way to make some cash on the side as well as vent out frustration and even make a name for herself. With almost all of the regulars gone due to Akuma's purge, Annie wondered if anybody remembered her. Still she was a ranger, and there really hasn't been any missions for her, or any of the military for that matter. Quite frankly Annie was bored. Extremely bored as a matter of fact. And that was saying something.

"Hey Annie where are you heading off too?"

"Pro-fighting." She replied simply.

"Whats that?"

"I don't think you would be interested." Annie warned.

Now Eren was curious. "What is it?"

"Basically a sport where mutants beat the shit out of each other. You've never seen it on tv?"

Eren laughed. "I come from Shinganshia, Annie."

Sweatdroping Annie replied with a oops tone. "Oh yeah sorry. But like I said you wouldn't be interested."

Eren thought for a moment before replying. "But wait, this is a no rules thing right? This would be a perfect tool to train."

"You idiot. You suicidal idiot." Annie sighs before she walks off.

"Wait, so does that mean I can come with?"

"If you can handle it Eren" Annie taunted and Eren snorted. The arena for the sport was located underground in Naruto Island far away from the actual military base although the event was monitored by some of the military personnel.

Annie came in looking apathetic as ever, but when she seen two mutants going at it like caged animals, she was exited. She truly and deeply enjoyed fighting. She didnt show it, but she did, and this was practically christmas.

The huge audience of humans and others alike shouted in applause. While stationed image broadcasters for those who has terrible seats and the announcers who would make comments every now and then were really bringing a new look onto things.

After the match ended there was one about to begin.

"And look at the gamemakers going to town. What type of battlefield will this be? An abandoned city? Oh my. And look who is up next, it's Big Bill with over 20 kills. Who dares to take this B-Ranked match?"

Annie walked over to him and everyone stopped.

"Annie? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's been a long time hasn't it?" She replied.

"Hell yeah it has. So where are Renier and Bertolt?"

"They are also military rangers. But who the fuck knows."

The man chuckled. "It seems as though you have been bored.

"What can I say, the life of a military Ranger can only entertain me so far. So are we doing this or what?"

The announcer smiled. "Even after all this time, you're still headstrong as I remember you. Okay folks and we have a special surprise for you all. This time we are about to welcome back a long time champion and favorite, please say hello to THE WHITE LION!"

The crowd applause as Annie came out of the stage. The noise was so loud the entire island was just a big instrument.

Annie looked at her opponent. The man was a giant. He stood at about 9 feet tall, and seemed to have unbileaveable strength. Annie looked at her ring and remembered that it was a key for suppression. But now was better then ever. She took the ring off and noted that nothing seemed different. That was until she remembered what he father had told her. Key emotion.

Before she could she had seen that the plates were activated as Big Bill cam and managed to get his hands on a flamethrower. Cursing Annie decided to wait it out until she noticed something weird.

She looked in a mirror and saw that she sported a miniature fang. Her ears were fuzzy and pointed like an animals. How could she have forgotten that she was now considered in the puberty stage when it came to the bijuu. Her father had warned her of this and yet she forgot.

Now would be a better time then ever to test out her bloodline and so she did. Her eyes turned from blue to those of red and yellow diamond pupils. She could feel her claws form by using her diamond when a voice spoke out.

_**"Young child, do you wish for power? The power to protect?"**_

Annie of course said yes.

_**"I thought so. This is your bijuu bloodline Annie. Your last name may say something different, but you are a Dreyar. However, the Bijuu bloodline is something that is to be taken with caution so I will give you a proposition. I will merge your shifter bloodline with the Bijuu. You will become a full Bijuu because of this, but you will have access to far greater power then before without having to worry about control or damage to the body."**_

Weird. Will she-

_**"You will still be able to control your precious crystals and your healing will become much greater then before. But now that you are a Bijuu, you will have full weakness to all Bijuu weaknesses. Your father already warned you about them. Your new form will look just like what I looked like when you first met me. Don't you remember?"**_

Annie said yes.

_**"Of course you do. And by the heavens, that seal really did suppress you power. To the point where it stunned your growth!"**_

Annie was confused, but when she looked again, she did notice that she was four inches taller which now put her at average height for females. She also noticed that her hair had grown also. It now reached down to her waist flowing elegantly.

Of course she wasn't the only person who has seen this.

"That was a nice beauty pageant show, but I am afraid that it is time for you to die now." Spoke Big Bill with his flamethrower. Annie scoffed as she remembered that her father told her about shockwaves. She swing her arm and the flamethrower was backfired onto the mutant who suffered third degree burns on his face, chest, and arms.

The crowd went wild at this with the announcer drooling. "I have no idea why, but everybody fucking loves you kid! Since your match pay per view subscribers have more then tripped and the money input is off the fucking roof!"

As Annie received her money from winning she smiled. "Well get ready to bust a nut because the white lion will be here for a long long time."

The announcer's drool from the thought of becoming a billionaire managed to leave a decent sized puddle on the ground. "So, who is your friend?"

"Oh? This is Eren Jagear. He is a newcomer."

The announcer nodded. "Tell me Eren are you in the military as well?"

"Yeah! And I am a part of Merryweather!"

"So we have a daredevil do we? Matches are all booked up for the rest of the night but I look forward in seeing what you can do."

As the two head out with Annie carrying her money Eren couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts. "So what was all that back there? You just grew almost half a foot taller and so did your hair!"

"A great magician doesn't reveal all of his tricks." Was her reply as they started the walk back but not before once again running into the special operations squad.

"Eren what the hell were you doing there?" Mikasa was the first to respond.

"Watching Annie fight, and I plan on winning a match as well as the money with it tomorrow."

"So now you feel like you can trust her with you life now?" The Asian growled.

"Well she has taught me a lot and I see no reason not to trust her now." Was Eren's response.

"Yeah well I wouldn't trust that thing, the next thing you know she could have played you and you would end up dead with both the key and her missing."

Having enough Annie interrupted. "Eren is a big boy now. He doesn't need mommy to take care of him."

Eren honestly thought there was going to be a fight, but Mikasa chuckled. "he is the last person left that is my family. I will do everything that I can to protect him. And since you seem to have gained quite the smart mouth follow me Leonhart."

Annie scoffed. "The fuck? Why the hell would I follow you?"

"I guess you didn't hear then." Eren spoke quietly.

"Hmm? Hear what?" Annie said suspicious.

"I got promoted to lieutenant." Mikasa states while she folds her arms.

"God help us all." Annie states. "Well I'll see you later Eren." The two hugged before Annie went off with Mikasa. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What in the name of a snowy hell do you want?"

And then it was over in a second. "Seriously? What is with you people and pinning me against trees?"

"Just know that I will always be watching you. Always. And If I think that you are hurting Eren in any shape, way, or form, I'll kill you." She whispered against the blonde's ear.

"If you love Eren so much why don't you just marry him?" Annie growled. She was close to shoving her off.

Mikasa smiled. "What makes you think that we are not married already?"

Annie paused and stared at her. "When the fuck did this happen?"

"It should have been pretty obvious. In order to keep Eren under control many officials wanted to make sure that he had someone special to him. They also discussed the same thing with you which is actually why I wanted to talk to you."

Annie didn't want to believe that meant what she thought it did.

"You see, everyone or should I say every human in Rien can't fucking stand you. They think that you're unstable and if given the reason would betray humanity again and again. So they know that they needed to find a way for you to stay loyal to us. And what better way would it be if it was humanity's greatest hope?"

"Whoa? Are you telling me that I am in an arranged marriage with Jagear?"

Mikasa said nothing and Annie continue to fume. "Did Eren know anything about this?"

"Of course he did." Mikasa snorted. "Besides the fact that he generally liked you, for whatever fucking weird reason it is, yes, he was also trying to get close to you so this whole thing could work out."

"Oh hell no." Before Annie could protest more Mikasa tighter her grip on the shorter woman. "Like I said, I'll be keeping a close eye out on you from now on and if you do anything to hurt Eren. I will kill you."

Then all at once it was over. The second in command was gone and Annie was left alone debating on what to do next.

* * *

_**(With Naruto, Several minutes later, Naruto's POV)**_

* * *

Ramen is the food of the gods. Delicious.

Wait. I sense an angry chakra coming towards my way. Is that my daughter? I wonder what has gotten her all shaken up.

"Father!" Was the yelling of the voice who seemed pissed off. Wait, her chakra seems a bit different then before. And my sixth sense is going haywire. Did she take off the suppression ring?

"Dad. We need to talk and I mean now." Annie says calmly, but I could tell that she was full of hatred and anger. Jeez, what the hell is up with her?

"What is wrong?" I say still continuing to eat my bowl of ramen.

"Other then the fact that I am in an arranged marriage to Jagear and the bitch from hell, everything is going peachy!"

I spit some of my ramen down and gulped. "Oh."

"Oh. Oh? OH?! So you fucking knew about this as well?!"

"Now listen to me." I say calmly.

"Fuck listening! Fuck you! How the fuck could you allow this bullshit to happen to me. I don't want to be stuck in this marriage shit!"

I sigh before using the wild lions mane technique to calm her down. My hair entrapped Annie and after struggling for a good five minutes she did just that. "I know you're angry, but have you forgotten what you are? You are a Ranger? You have the luxury of living in the inner walls, going to the best school designed for mutants, and having access and privileges to everything that even most military members are not allowed of. When you put on the uniform, you made a commitment to protect and serve your country! You made an oath that swore you would do everything in your power to obey. This isn't about your wants and needs but rather what is good for the country!"

"By making sure that I wouldn't betray them by forcing me to love two fuckers who probably don't care?" Annie snarled. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted this marriage just so they could get a powerful heir!"

I sweatdrop. "Well now that you mention it..."

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Annie began to struggle again but I tightened my grip which made her stop instantly.

"Now in terms of heirs and children, you can only produce one because you are a Bijuu. However, I think that while the council never stated it yes they would like to see a heir from you. But they didn't put any emphasis for force on the thing so you don't have to worry about that."

"It just isn't fair, I know I am a Ranger, but forcing someone to love another person is going too far." Annie shouted.

I release my hair and comfort her. "I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But you should try and get to know your companions. Who knows, maybe you'll actually like them.

Annie sighed. "Fine. And I never did tell them that apology, I guess it would be a time to start better then ever. "

I hugged her. "Ah, thats my girl. We are Dreyar after all. We can find a impossible the possible. We make a way out of no way!"

"Speaking of which, dad, I was hoping that you could help Eren with his training. His mutation allows him complete control over all the five main elements."

Okay, this I was not expecting. If I could help this boy with his training, who knows how powerful he could end up becoming? After all I wanted a strong family and what better way to assure of this then with a little of my help?

"Yes. I am going to train your boyfriend." I proclaim with my hands folding.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Annie shouted back.

"And as for your girlfriend..."

"Oh my god dad, Mikasa is not my girlfriend, and even if she was she would praying mantis me!"

Ignoring her I finished. "I have a close friend of mine who would also take interest into training her."

Annie folded her arms. "What about me?"

"What about you? You're damn powerful on your own and you took the suppression ring off which clearly states that you have activated your Bijuu bloodline..."

"And about that dad, apparently my shifter blood was integrated into my bijuu bloodline making me a full fledged Bijuu now."

I look at her and do notice that she was a little taller. She now stood at 5-3 inches instead of regular five blond hair was also longer and reached her waist and oh my gosh! I see a little sharp fang poking out on the side of her mouth. And her ears! How could I have not noticed those?

"It seems my girl is growing up." I chuckled. "Don't think nothing of it. Anyway I will be forward to teaching your little friends!"

Annie shuttered but bowed as she left.

Arranged marriages and the drama that comes with them.

I shuddered as once again my loyal friend Sasuke entered the picture.

"Whats up amigo?" I asked the Uchiha.

"Nothing big, just here to tell you that Akuma is planning another invasion on Rien soon. I dunno how, but he knows that Eren is the coordinate as well as the possessor of the dichotomous key."

I nod as I reply to him. "Yeah, Annie was telling me how special he was not a moments notice ago. I plan on training the little shrimp. Speaking of which I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" He responded with curiosity.

"Mikasa Akerman, the second in command of Merryweather and the best solider of the 104th trainee squad."

"Ah, I have herd a lot about her. She is truly a genius, excelling in everything."

"And thats why I wanted you to train her." I concluded.

"Hmm, I guess it is time for me to get a heir, okay, if you say so I will!" Sasuke proclaimed.

"Just one more thing, how long do you think it will be before he comes back?"

Sasuke tilted his chin. "Give or take, anywhere from tomorrow to the next few months."

"I see..." I say as I give him my thanks before he leaves.

Looks like I will have to get stronger too.

"Of course you will youngling." That voice. I know that fucking voice.

Before I could respond, I could feel myself being pulled into my mindscape. It was calm and relaxing. The fountain of Datara, or now me depending on how one would look at it I suppose was creating a wonderful sound and aura.

_"It's nice to see you again after all of this time."_ Spoke the words of Darcia. I bowed. _"It is really nice to see you too as well."_

Darcia didn't smile and he looked extremely serious. Angry even. _"I am both impressed and disappointed in your recent actions as leader."_ Before I could even counter him he opened his mouth again. _"I am impressed by your loyalty and love for the humans, but I am disappointed in the fact that you have yet to become a true leader to them. Remember, being a leader is more the just proficiency on the battlefield."_

_"Are you referring to me pleasing the humans? Well to be blunt they still fucked me and my people over."_ I mentioned folding my arms.

_"Oh no, infact I think that you have done two of the three things that are considered to be called a good leader. The first is pleasing your people. A leader is there for his people. If a leader can not serve and make his subjects happy then he is useless. A useless human is a dead human in my humble opinion. The second thing that a leader needs to be is of course powerful. What good is a leader if he has political power but no military power? That is just god awful. The third quality of a leader is that they never lose themselves. For a leader that loses themselves has lost their way and is no better then those characters that put on a fake mask or constantly lie to themselves."_

Wait a minute. Just wait a fucking minute.

_"So you are saying that I am losing myself?"_

Darcia nodded. _"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."_

_"Please elaborate."_

_"I shouldn't have to."_

I blinked a few times. But then I began to think before it all came crashing down on me. I have suppressed my personality when it came to being a leader. When was the last time I actually did things based on my feelings rather then logic? _"I understand."_ I murmur.

_"I just want you to know that you are the man who will compeately defy fate. You are the man who will rule as humanity's emperor until you retire. You are doing an excellent job Naruto Dreyar and don't think otherwise. But don't forget that just as a king exists to serve it's people, it's people also owe a duty to serve their king. Why do you think a military and royal guard was created?"_

I nod. _"Yes, you're correct and I keep forgetting that no matter how powerful one person is, if they try and take on everything by themselves they will fall."_

Darcia agreed. _"Exactly. Now tell me Naruto, do you still wish to kill Akuma and put an end to his charades?"_

_"Of course. But Akuma is strong as shit, and I need more then just the powers of the shinobi on my side."_

_"Yes I realized that despite how strong you currently are. You only have the knowledge and skills of mere humans. Is this correct?"_

_"Yeah. Justu from shinobi which are practically extinct and then the abilities of the shifters but thats up for debate."_ I concluded as I watch Darcia come more close to me.

_"That is another reason why I wished to speak to you. You see Naruto, I think it is time that you finally get a power boost that is not human at all. But my knowledge ends there so I will let the old man take over."_

_**"Hello you dammed brat."** _Datara's banter came into my thoughts. _**"As your past life was saying, it's time that you actually get a power that is not related to a human. So we are going to try and see if we can get you the Zanpakto."**_

_"What? Isn't that the sword that the Shinigami use?"_

_**"Exactamundo. Now before you get all skeptical don't forget that bijuu are part god. Of course it is gonna be a lot harder to forge one from scratch since bijuu or not, we are not a pure shinigami."**_

I of course didn't seem levitated, but I was fucking exited for this. To be able to weird a sword with the powers of a god? That will make my eventual goal of showing who Naruto was not an easy task.

_**"Now let me explain a bit about the Zanpakto. You don't really need to know about the shinigami much as I highly doubt that you will even meet one at least in this lifetime or unless you become a hollow."**_

I simply said nothing and waited for him to continue.

_**"It is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutō, and each Zanpakutō is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's. "**_

_**"A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction."  
**_

_**"Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation."Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken. The only thing which can heal a broken Zanpakutō is its own wielder's force of will, chakra, and the time required to infuse the Zanpakutō with this chakra. This only relates to one's Shikai. The destruction of a Shikai and the destruction of a Bankai hold quite different meanings, for a destroyed Bankai can never be restored to its original form."  
**_

_**"Every Zanpakutō has its own name, which the wielder must learn.**_

_**A Zanpakutō can determine if its wielder is worthy of its power. Based on this, the Zanpakutō may choose not to give its true Bankai name (and its full potential) if it feels the wielder is not worthy. Zanpakutō have a true form. This true form resides inside their Shinigami. A Zanpakutō has a mind and a body, which control their powers. Shinigami can grow more powerful by communicating with them.**_

_**Zanpakutō possess their own chakra, which can be sensed as any chakra can and is identical to their wielder's, though with subtle differences."**_

I nod. _"This is all amazing and all, but whats the big deal if it is just a sword that will just take care of my emnenies that I will probably ever ever see in this lifetime like you said?" _

_**"Due to the fact that the sword is dependent on the users soul, the sword will also take on unique abilities only accessible to the user. Now that you know the basic facts, I think it is time to actually forge and create the sword before explaining further."**_

I nod._ "So exactly what can I do? Since I am not a shinigami?"_ (3)

_**"I am going to use the legendary nature release of the sage of six paths which should be more then enough."**_

I was in awe. _"Tell me more."_

_**"During your rampage when you defeated the entire elemental nations, you ended up absorbing the souls of a few members of the Fuyutama Clan. This clan has a verity number of amazing abilities, but one was that they did posses special affiliation to the shinigami. Possibly because they were descendants to the body inheritance of the Rokudou. You also absorbed a member of the Hibon clan who were ancestors and known for their ability to make legendary weapons. It is said that a person from this clan created the seven swords. The first technique that I am telling you to use will be the Chakra Forging."**_

Instantly gaining that knowledge, the Chakra Forging a special method of using chakra during the forging process of creating something metal. The user will need a the necessary blacksmith items before hand. When they have access to it, the user will pour out chakra into a cylinder shape. They will then put the chakra into a furnace and wait for the chakra to turn into a dark blue color and will pull it out. From there, they will dip the chakra into cold water which will make the sword at a normal temperature where they can now touch the surface.

When the chakra is cold down, the user will place their palm onto the sword itself and start to use Yin to give it the shape and color that they want the sword to have. But along with the Shape, they will decide what abilities the sword has but they will need that ability before hand most likely. For example, if the user wanted the sword to have some type of Fire aspect the user would need to posses Fire release but not the exact technique they would give the sword. Though say it were to be a chakra absorbing ability, an ability that doesn't require a nature is possible for all swords from all users. The amount of technique they can give a sword is limitless though the more it has, the heavier it gets.

I had to exit my mindscape and actually did this in the real world which wasn't a big deal. Datara told me that during the abilities process then I would use another technique which would transform it into a true sword of the gods. The Gugen. This yin yang release technique gives inanimate objects human like characteristics. The technique only gives the objects the ability to communicate and their very own personality which the user of the technique gives them.

The user will need to focus chakra into the palm of their hand to a point where the skin starts to glow blue with chakra, depending on the color of chakra the user possesses. They will need to have the object in front of them with their own blood laying upon the item. They will then place their palm upon the blood, infusing not only their chakra but also Yin-Yang chakra along with it which will spread throughout the object. Though users of the technique have shown the ability to only use Yin or Yang separate to get different outcomes.

The Yang chakra allows the object to be animated. While the objects are animated, they follow the user's commands through their mind. The commands are only limited to the objects own ability. For example, if it were to be a Kunai, the user couldn't tell it to punch as a Kuani doesn't have fist.

The Yin chakra allows the user to give the object a personality that the user has created for them, though they can let it generate a personality itself if they were to so desire. Though they can't talk out loud where others can here, only those who have had their blood within the mix will hear the object talk and know their personality.

With the enhancement of sage mode I made these techniques more powerful and grander then ever. Due to the addition of sage chakra, the technique was brought onto a whole other level and thus I was able to give the weapon it's own soul and abilities. However, they were randomly generated and not controlled by me because of the angel blood.

I was just too exited at this prospect.

"Okay so now what?" I asked Datara.

**"Now Kid? Look at your own creation."**

And that is exactly what I did. The Zanpackto looked like my fathers special three pronged kunai.

**"It seems due to the amount of power you posses, your weapon is in a constant release state. This is both good and bad. Good because you don't have to waste time trying to hide it as well as the effort and few seconds that most shinigami need to release the sword. However, this is both bad as those that have the ability can sense the sword's power as well as your own but of course you're great in stealth so it shouldn't affect you."**

**"But anyway let me continue. All Zanpakutō have two levels of release. The first one is Shikai and the second one is Bankai. Shikai is the second form (or first upgraded form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutō's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō."**

"I see. So first I gotta learn the name of my new sword huh? And then I gotta get the sword's spirit to come to the outside world?"

**"Exactly. It is not enough to simply know the name of one's Zanpakutō. If a wielder were to lend its power to its Zanpakutō, the weapon would become stronger. To fully use a Zanpakutō's power, a wielder must get to know its Zanpakutō's spirit. Jinzen is method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap, takes a meditative pose, and forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō. In this form, one can call out the true form of the powers of their Zanpakutō. It has been refined over thousands of years, since the beginning of Soul Society, to allow one to commune with their Zanpakutō. This advanced form of training is far different from attaining abilities by force. In this form, one enters a state of calm to enter the inner world of the Zanpakutō and engage them there. In this state, a wielder will have to fight their Zanpakutō spirit in order to attain access to new abilities. Unwilling to teach its owner these abilities, the Zanpakutō spirit engages its wielder in a battle, the likes of which has never taken place before. In this meditative state, one is so deeply entranced, even sustained wounds are ignored. Any form of injury sustained in the inner world while in this meditative state is reflected in the real world.**

**Normally, the Zanpakutō spirit can only be seen by its wielder. Otherwise, they dwell in their own "_inner world_", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's, and is unique to themselves. A Zanpakutō's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation."**

I nod while understanding even more. "This is all so amazing. And-"

"NARUTO!" Was the shout of Sasuke who stopped me and startled me like rabbit. He was wearing

"Whats up man, why are you shouting?"

"Nagato, the last of the Akatuski is back, along with that dammed Inuzuka, and they are heading straight for Naruto Island again!"

"They are huh?" I said before activating a few hand seals and transporting Rien to a safe place.

I guess it's time for me to test out this new sword.

* * *

_**(Earlier, Akatuski Hideout, Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

Akuma was standing right in the vision of his last loyal scum of Akatuski. The fucker. If he wasn't wearing that damn mask on he's be smiling and obviously arrogant, but he didn't know who he was fucking with did he?

"So is this all we have left?" Akuma said with a dull tone.

"Yes. But oh well the best is always saved for last isn't it?" Nagato said. I had to keep myself from snorting.

"It's been about a week and I have recruited enough grunts as well as allowed zestu to make enough clones for a complete army. We can attack sometime at dawn." Akuma stated as he tightened his mask.

"Sounds good to of my bodies are ready as well with Deva having already summoned them to the island. I can summon your henchmen as well as the foot soldiers if you would like."

"That won't be necessary Nagato. Save your energy, I can transport them myself."

"Understood."

"You can begin the invasion whenever you wish. Remember that I just want Naruto Island destroyed leave the rest of Rien as well as the human civilians alone please."

This monster urgh. I better get back to Naruto though and tell him what I had seen. Going by the conversation, they are ready to strike at anytime now.

"What about me?" An extremely annoying voice pops in.

"Ah Inuzuka, yes you will be helping alongside the invasion as well. Is that okay with you?" I could tell that Akuma was sick of him. Kiba was an arrogant little shit that needed to be put down like the rabbid dog he is. But I knew that Naruto or possibly Annie even wanted that job and I wasn't going to take that right from them.

If I could help myself that is.

"About damn time. Inuzuka are rightfully involved in the war. After all without our clan helping sniff out traitors and wannabes Kohona would be trashed like shit."

"But isn't Kohona destroyed?" Nagato asked mocking him.

Kiba growled. "Yes but it was because a fucking monster attacked it. How the hell is a place filled with normal people supposed to combat a monster?"

Nagato scoffed. And rightfully so. I chuckled a little. "So then how are you supposed to defeat the monster yourself then?"

"Don't fucking mock me!" Kiba snarled while Akamaru barked. This guy has gotten so out of the loop since the last time that I have seen him thats for sure.

"ENOUGH!" Akuma bellowed. "Save your energy for battle. Nagato, reverse summon him please."

"I can't promise that I will summon him in the correct place." The man comments before Kiba disappears.

"My eye is hungry for battle." Was the last thing Akuma said before I made my escape. I summoned a Hawk which would fly me to the location and to where Naruto was. I seriously needed to tell him this shit. I have a bad feeling that the invasion has already started.

I eventually find him though and call for his name. I have no idea what he was doing. Training maybe? Yeah, I guess that had to be it. And I quickly tell him of the invasion and the ginger nods.

He calls forth a shadow clone. "I need you to find Annie, and preferably alert the military that we are under attack." The clone nodded off in the distance as Naruto forms several hand seals and for a second I couldn't believe my eyes.

No I still can't believe it.

This motherfucker managed to teleport the entire kingdom!

"What is this? How?"

"Calm down Sasuke. And don't worry, this didn't cost me any chakra. It's a technique I implemented after I got back in power. It was made specifically to combat invasions and attacks on Rien."

"Outstanding." I comment. "But now what do we do? I am pretty sure that we just can't wait here forever."

Naruto nodded. "According to my sixth sense, we have about 250,000 Zetsu clone troops, 50,000 regular henchmen, 6 bodies of pain, and 1 Akuma to deal with."

"At least it isn't Titans." I joked before getting serious. "You can't seriously think about taking every single troop on can you?"

"I could." Naruto commented. "But what would be the fun in that? Did I ever show you these special power suppression gloves that I created?"

I frowned. "No you didn't."

"I still enjoy excellent fights for my recreation, you know." Naruto chuckled before seeing the leaders of the various branches of the military report to him. "Okay here is the plan. I want the Garrison to keep on the offensive and help aid in artillery. But I have a feeling that this is Akuma we are talking about and thus he doesn't want to destroy humanity, but just Naruto Island. I want Merryweather to come to me and help take out the foot soldiers. They should be way easier then Titans. I want the Rangers to help take out the Zetus clones. Understood? Good the lets get crackin!"

And once he said that all bets were off. I see soldiers coming from all directions fighting and killing. Armin seemed to devise a brilliant plan that managed to kill over 100 men in just one go.

I looked over to Naruto who smiled at me as I formed my signature lightning attack and it roared as several Zetsu clones along with a mountain was destroyed. I summoned my Susanno and butchered several more but not before I seen Nagato and his fake bodies enter the scene.

Naruto laughed like an unstable maniac before ushering me to move. I did just that and firstly, he summoned an army of trees that killed many, before freezing the forest and then finally melting it in a pool of lava. Another clone to his right he punched it and it flew back before smashing into the ground with a thud.

"Wow. I still have the gloves on and yet that punch broke two of his ribs!"

Naruto didn't have much to say after that because a huge crystal arrow was shot into a Zestu clone that tried to grab him. "Thats my girl!"

"Sorry that I took so long. I kind of forgot that I am wearing suppression gloves after all."

I snorted. "So you did train her after all."

"He wasn't gonna let me up until I complied." Annie stated as the glowing gem of her gloves shined brightly. And wait, was that a lion cub on top of her head? When in the hell did she get that from?

"If you're confused about the animal, it's my guardian." She replied.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that he did want me to train with them.

How could I have possibly forgotten?

* * *

_**(Scene Change: Before the invasion of Rien. After Naruto talked to Annie but before his forging of the zanpackto training...)**_

* * *

"And how is my daughter doing?" Naruto popped in. He wanted to make his daughter happy and cheer her up. Although he couldn't stop the marriage now that it was widespread news, he wanted to make it up with her.

"Could be better." Annie admitted.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"My power." Annie stated before showing the orange headed king her hands. They were covered in crystal, actually, they were crystal with the fingertips actually having claws.

"I see, it looks like your bijuu bloodline is spiraling out of control because it is too powerful for you to properly handle." Naruto confirmed.

"So then what can I do? Because this-" Annie picked up several items first a coin, then a shoe, before moving on to an actual live animal, a rat. They all turned into crystal in just a matter of seconds. "Is not gonna work."

"The Bijuu is both a gift and a curse. An extreme double edged sword, but I have an idea." Naruto countered before forming fingerless gloves out of thin air. He then used his skills at fuinjustu and placed a weird type of seal on the base of them. "Try these."

Annie did as she was told and her hands went back to looking normal. She picked up the closest object in her reach and was joyful that it didn't crystallize.

"These gloves are embedded with a suppression seal that is made from ten other bijuu suppression seals. Your abilities and every advantage except for the extreme healing and sixth sense will be suppressed. Well besides the kage bushin justu which isn't related to it so you have access to that as well. However the disadvantages will also be suppressed as well. Save for the demonic and holy weapons and the need to get enough sleep. Oh, and they even suppress the characteristics of you being a bijuu. Which means your little toothy, and ears are gone. Oh, and your hair and in general you are short again. But yeah. Moving on I also added a blood seal that reacts similar to how you would damage yourself to transform. If you want to turn off the suppression ability of the gloves, you simply put some of your blood on the blood seal which is this little horizontal bar that is just below the suppression seal. As for the question of to activate them again a third seal detects your levels in exhaustion in the body. Exhaustion will often allow more bijuu to control your body and if more comes in then you can handle it's game over. This can be from once again over exerting yourself or being knocked unconscious. Now, you can turn the gloves off anytime you want, but just note the massive amount of power and the dramatic appearance change. You can tell the gloves are on or off besides the obvious indicators are that the little crystal gem that is located on the same side where the knuckles are. It will glow when your powers are activated And I should tell you that the gloves do take quite a bit of stanima to keep active so the transformation process will take a lot out of you, but again I had large energy reserves which were about four times the average so I expect that should be no problem for you."

Annie cringed at her father pet name for that annoying canine that shows she was a bijuu, but after hearing the new device and how it practically made her human again, she jumped for joy.

"Of course, due to the fact that your powers are uncontrollable at the moment, looks like you need to find another source of power young lady."

"I never needed to use any other element besides my crystals." Annie stated while folding her arms. "When I say that I am a master of my element, I seriously mean it." Annie forms a crystal ball in her hand. "I can do almost anything with these crystals. Turn them into animals and weapons, communicate through them, store my power within them, even teleport by using them as a medium. Of course in my human form my control over them is nothing compared to my true form." Annie put the gloves back on.

"I figured that, but I am your father and thus I have one more technique that you should learn. Its another aspect of your heritage. But this time form you mothers side although this will be passed down to your descendants. Your mother Lucy Leonhart was a user of celestial spirit magic and the Leonhart family is known as practitioners of the spirit animal guardians."

Annie looked at Naruto. "As in actual animal spirits?"

"Yes. As you know during your lessons, you are seen in three parts. Mental, Physical, and then Spiritual. You alone manifest thyself which is obviously physical. The guardian is your physical manifestation of your spiritual essence. Although a separate identity to their humans, together, both are considered to be one entity. Therefore, both the human and guardian will die simultaneously, if one is killed. Guardians in common sense assume the forms of animals. During the childhood of a human, the guardian can shapeshift into any kind of animal depending on whim or circumstances; after the child has attained maturity, their guardian will settle into a permanent form, often reflecting the nature of their human. However you are a bijuu not a human, thus the circumstances are different and due to the conflict natures, your guardian can shapeshift throughout all stages of life. But naturally it will resemble a base form which is the animal that beast reflects the user's personality and soul. A person's guardian is usually the opposite sex, although it is possible for both to have the same sex."

"So then where is mine?"

Naruto growled out. "I am getting to it! Don't interrupt me!"

"Your Guardian is called Zyken (5) and this is he. Of course since your bijuu bloodline was suppressing your Leonheart one. He appears to be freshly born, a mere cub. But don't worry, when you two will finally sync, he will appear more reflective in age."

"Cub as in bear? Lion?"

"BINGO!" Naruto then lifted up his cloak and there was a little lion cub that hopped on Annie's shoulder and licked at her cheek. It was a cute scene and anybody would have uttered a word of "DAAW!" at it.

"The animal has a verity of abilities and advice that will help you. When you grow stronger, so will he. Just remember that you both depend on each other and if one of you die the other will perish as well. In the realm of guardians, the lion wins the prize for most relentless fighter in the face of life challenges. The lion spirit animal represents courage, strength in overcoming difficulties. The presence of this power animal could also mean that something "wild" or difficult to control is happening. As such, lions symbolizes emotions that are difficult to manage, such a anger or fear."

Naruto poofed. _"Shadow clone."_ Annie snorted before focusing on the lion cub in front of her. "Well Zyken, looks like you and I will be family from now on!"

In another side of Rien Mikasa was having a hard time with Sasuke.

"Dammit Akerman, why are you such a perfectionist? I can't do shit without you already asking for the next step!"

Well hard as in getting along that is. Or Sasuke finding some alone time.

"To be honest, you're just having me do simple exercises that I did during the intinal basic training." Mikasa shrugged.

"Damn it. Okay then perhaps I should finally teach you something useful. While you are not a mutant, you can still be taught useful techniques. Now I am not sure if you know what chakra is so I won't bother going into detail about it but there is something that you might find useful and this is called the Synesthesia (6). This technique is basically allowing you to combine all of your senses into one sixth sense which allows you to interact with the environment far beyond what a human can comprehend. When mastered this will allow you to doge bullets, separate normal civilians from enemies, and solve problems mathmatical or otherwise faster then a supercomputer."

Mikasa smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"To do do you must focus on all your senses at once before identifying them. Let me show you..."

And Eren seemed to be having the rottenest of luck of all.

"Okay, but I still don't understand."

The clone of Naruto facepalmed before calming down and smiling. "Okay, lets try something different. You remind me of myself when I was a child. I learned from doing things hands on rather then boring lectures. You seem to be in full control of your titan form, but I wonder if you are as good as Annie? Can you do your mutation in human form? Can you summon the elements freely? Only the very few shifters have that ability you know. Not even Bertolt can control his steam! Not even Renier can summon his unique armor! But Annie can use her crystals quite freely. Infact she is what I would consider the ultamite master of said element. But you have control of the basic five elements, but yet you can not control them all?"

That motivation seem to do it and Eren tried but nothing happened. But what did happen that was odd was that he did undergo a partial transformation.

"Well not quite there but a partial transformation, heh. That is rare indeed."

Eren roared which apparently summoned some balls of fire.

"Ah going with the ole fireballs huh?" Naruto challenged before countering them with his own. Eren wasn't done as he then summoned forth earth disks at the blond, but he simply reflected them with just his pinky.

"Okay thats enough before you destroy the whole damn training field." Naruto said while summoning the infamous bijuu chains. The chains latched onto Eren as if he was some animal and in about ten seconds or less, was back in human form.

Panting, Eren looked up before he was about to cross between the gate of consciousness and unconsciousness. "Annie was right about you, you do have unlimited potential, but as for focus and control, you're gonna have to work on that a bit.

His world went black but not before hearing those words repeat themselves to him several times.

* * *

_**(Back to the Invasion! Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

As Naruto told me about the trio finished telling me about their recent training endeavors, I smiled and looked at Annie. "Where is Mikasa and Eren anyway, aren't they supposed to be like your lovers?"

"The council or whoever thought this was a good idea can frankly eat a giant dick as far as I am concerned. Married or not they are not lovers of me!"

"Took the words out of my mouth Leonhart." Spoke Mikasa as she impaled her blades into one Zetsu clone and impales the other one into another. Annie let out a snarl before summoning more crystal arrows which all hit their targets.

"Annie, lets work on the last of the henchmen." The lion cub said.

"Why not? Everyone say hello to my guardian, Zyken."

"Pleasure to meet you all folks, but we should save the greetings later." Zyken says. "We still have a lot of work cut out for us."

Annie chuckled before getting into her unique taijustu stance. This stance was the offensive if I could remember correctly. "Don't worry Zyken, for I will protect you."

"Of course you will because if I die you die and vice versa." The baby lion said with an outstretch yawn. "Lets get to work."

Annie didn't react with any other emotion and appeared as apathetic as ever. She stretched out her hands and begin to focus until she slammed both her hands down onto the earth which caused it to become crystallized near instantly as it headed towards it's direction. The crystal then came up to a wide selection of targets before entrapping them into a cage which of course they tried to break out of but with no avail.

"Don't bother." Annie grunted. "That crystal is at least nine times harder then diamond. Good luck getting out of there."

Annie then seemed to tighten her fists until the walls of the cages came closer together. Forming one of the worst ways that a person could die. But these were not people. Just idiots who didn't know why they were fighting. They all screamed and shouted but that didn't help. A bloody balloon was popped that day as everyone who onlooked couldn't believe that anyone, let alone a girl no less, was this powerful and brutal.

Seriously, how can a girl be this strong? I know she is Naruto's heir but...

"An appalling job that has to be done, but still done good nonetheless." Zyken commented as Annie sighed.

"Well as least the last of those things are taken care of from my side." Annie stated as she turned to Jaegar. "So what? Are you just going to stare at me all day or help us fight off the invaders?"

Eren gave her the middle finger. "I don't have to do anything. Unlike you I like being a human and I will never transform ever again."

"So you think that something is evil just because the majority misrepresent it then? Annie questioned.

"Does the majority that you refer to also include yourself?" Eren countered back.

Before Annie could respond to Eren he saw something that made his skin boil and want to tear the nearest object from limb to limb.

"You." Eren stated in a cold voice.

Mikasa's eyes harden as she looked over to Eren.

"What?" Annie observed as she had never seen Eren this angry before. And quite frankly, neither have I.

"That is the same Titan that ate out mother." Mikasa said with a sour taste in her mouth.

The smiling Titan was back. The same monstrosity that had eaten Eren's mother and by the look on it's face, enjoyed it. "You motherfucker." Eren stated again as his anger rose.

Nothing else mattered to him now. For he was now focused on getting revenge.

I can relate to this boy quite a bit. Maybe I should have a talk with him later. Revenge is bitter sweat. And sometimes when you dedicate your life to achieving it, you end up becoming the exact thing that you hate. But as for right now, I would be a fool to interfere.

I guess Eren is going to show everyone why he is called the Rouge Titan. I have herd the names a few times myself but I have never actually seen him go on a rampage when he is in titan form.

Its a first time for everything isn't it?

The shockwave that occurred from his transformation was the internal factor. I had to use chakra and apply it to my feet to keep it from blowing me away. Looking around I could see that my allies were also struggling. Mikasa dug her swords into the ground and Annie used crystal shoes with nails underneath for herself. Naruto was the only one that stood there and took it.

Eren emerged from his Titan form and there were more changes. He was wearing an armor. It was a type of metal in nature which fit like fur to an animal. His teeth were officially sharp now with his glowing green eyes looking at his newfound prey. His hair grew even longer and wilder, and was now a spiky mess that ran two inches below his shoulders. And even his body as a whole was larger. He was now at 20 meters instead of 15. The power he set off was thrilling and intimidating. Even against other titans, it was clear that he would kill them all.

"Just what the hell is he?" Annie couldn't help but ask. "In all my years of fighting and studying these things..."

"What is Eren Jaegar?" I scoffed with a tone of amusement as I watched him beat the Titan down like the animal he thought it was. No mercy. He ripped the smiling titan limb from limb literally. First the arms. Then kicked it down which sent a miniature earthquake throughout the land and once again, everybody had to use their respective methods to stay put.

But I continued speaking as Eren continued his revenge. He then went for the legs and ripped them off as well before going to the cheast and ripping out the vital organs. Then taking his mouth of shark teeth and ripping out the throat, gorging out the eyes before stomping and crushing the smiling titan until it was nothing but a puddle of blood.

"Eren Jagear is an avenger. A survivor. A solider. A warrior. But most of all, human."

After finishing his triumph the Rouge Titan let out a massive roar that anything that had the ability to hear could have heard it.

All that anger seemed to make him fatigued though as he emerged from his titan form after his rage had died down. Mikasa as the adoptive sister quickly went to his aid of course.

"We still have several thousand more troops to deal with though." Annie points out.

"Renier and Bertolt are helping deal with them as well as the other rangers." Naruto comments. "I still have to defeat the rest of the bodies of Pain as well as discover where Akuma is."

"I am right here Naruto." Says that very cursed voice. I growl and create a chidori and run at him with all my speed, but even at my fastest, he manages to phase through me and kick me several feet back into the ground. I cough up dirt as even Naruto was having trouble landing a hit on him.

"What demon did you sell your soul to Akuma? You're at least twenty times stronger then when we previously fought." Naruto observed.

"Thats because I am!" Akuma responded as a swift kick catches Naruto off guard and nailed him. Akuma then performed some familiar hand seals. Wait, I know this technique.

"That technique is Edo Tensei isn't it?" Naruto asked. I am guessing that since he absorbed orochimaru he knew the details and signs of the technique.

"Quite observant you are Naruto." Akuma snickered as a coffin came out. When I see the face I wanted to tear Akuma's eyes out. I knew who this man was. Hakkus Roviato. He is the father of Raptor Roviato.

"This is just a little test drive, but lets see if you can even get into the enterence exam!" Akuma then teleported to somewhere else. The rangers were almost done with their job of cleaning up the henchmen but not quite.

"I allowed Akuma to summon me without a blood sample because he promised that I would finally avenge the one who had killed someone precious to me." The man stated as he looked into the direction of Annie.

This wasn't good at all. This subject was very sensitive to Annie. Well, basically anything that had to deal with the civil war. Eren who had recovered as well as Mikasa were watching silently as the scene unfolded.

"Father, go handle the paths. I will deal with this on my own."

Naruto created six clones all enhanced with sage mode to fight the bodies.

The first clone dealt with the animal path which just consisted of taijustu.

The second clone dealt with the asura path which consisted with a huge katon technique.

The third fought against the soul path which he took out with a daul rasengan.

The fourth dealt with another which was ironically a bashi teshin before choke slamming him down by the throat.

The fifth simply used a wind release rasengan to tear it's body apart.

And the sixth was unique. The Deva was obviously the most valued and strongest of the paths. So Naruto had a unique way to deal with him. He summoned chakra in his hand until it took the shape of a cone which was powerful enough to not only stop the shinera tensei but cause deva itself damage from the technique's recoil. Naruto appeared behind Deva and still with that same cone used it as a melee attack and killed it in a way that could be compared to a slaughterhouse.

"I will stand by you Annie because I know the is difficult."

Annie gulped. Oh no. When an emotionless person shows emotion this can not be good.

The blonde turned to Hakkus. "Lets have a talk." She walked towards the man who while calm, I could tell by chakra that he was angry. "Lets have a talk about Raptor."

"Don't you fucking speak of that name. You don't have the right to!"

"You know, I loved Raptor so much. I loved him more then anyone else at the time. I loved him more then a brother would love his sister. I-I hate to say it, but I loved him even more then I loved my own father." She comes in closer and looks at Hakkus directly in the eye. "I loved him."

"You say all these things about love, and yet you killed him!" The man shouted. He stared into Annie's dark eyes. Like a mirror that reflected her spirit onto those who saw. "Annie Leonhart, did you kill my son?"

She moved away from him, and looked at the floor before looking up again. "Yes. I killed Raptor."

Hakkus screamed and moved in to attack Annie, but she dodged every one before Naruto bounded him with the chakra chains.

"Can I tell you at least how I killed him? I think he deserves to know of his legacy." Annie commented. It wasn't a question but more of a statement. She summoned a crystal glass that was flat and rectangular in shape. Kind of like those knew flatscreen tv's. "I think it would be better to show you then tell you."

And everyone there was now watching a flashback. A flashback that told of a story that was tragic but real. A story that shows how cruel the world is and how terrible fate is at times. A story that one shall never forget.

* * *

_**(Flashback, Datara's POV)**_

* * *

"Do you think that you could get used to this?" Asked a young Raptor Roviato to Annie Leonhart who couldn't have been no more then twelve years old. Raptor was tall for his age, already standing at an impressive 5-5 feet. He was also muscular too. Raptor had prominent red curly hair that reached his shoulders and bright green eyes that often seemed to glow. He was a handsome fella indeed. And charming. But then again what was to e expected from a person of Italian descent?"

Annie looked over to him and shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so. The life of a warrior is not for me."

The Italian chuckles. "But you do a damn good job at it."

"Only because I was forced to." Annie says quietly. That changes the mood on Raptor's face fast.

"So you were drafted too?"

Annie looked up at him. "Yeah, so was Bertl Turtle and Reindeer."

Raptor looked at her two companions. "Oh really, so you guys go way back then?"

"Hell yeah we do. Us three made up the original team 69 after all."

"Funny enough, what started as just a secure way of ensuring that I would have paper turned into a way of life that I began to slowly respect. Soon, I began to love them, and they were like a family to me, more then my actual family." Raptor stated.

"Unlike the others you wasn't drafted?" Asked Annie.

Raptor nodded before moving closer to Annie. Many who even got a fraction of this closer to her would suffer from a broken body part but not Raptor Roviato. "So Annie, what are you going to do when this is all over? The war I mean? I don't think we are allowed to discharge until we've served at least twenty years."

Annie shrugged. "I am not sure. I'd always thought I would die before I could escape anyway. I was thinking about becoming an actual civilian instead of just retiring. Settle down, meet my other half."

"Have a family?" Raptor attempted to finish for her.

"I don't know about that one. Having children just so they can be taken away from you and trained as child soldiers against your will? Seems more like a cow raising your animals just for the slaughterhouse."

"Perhaps but I believe that we can make a change and I would never let my future wife die in a pointless cause like this." Raptor proclaimed as he stared at Annie with love.

"Your future wife?" Annie almost choked on her spit.

"I am one hundred percent sure that you are the woman that I want to marry."

Annie was happy but a bit anxious. "We're children though! Isn't it too early to worry about this stuff?"

"We may be children, but the moment we put these on." Raptor points to a metal plate that is tied around the back of his neck, protecting it from any normal attack. "We became adults of Naruto Island. And besides, while we may be too young, the future is never set in stone. Ever. Sometimes if you want something to happen you have to do it now. Otherwise waiting could be too late. I wanted to tell you now before it's too late."

Raptor got on his knees and Annie almost passed out from the happiness and thrill. "Annie Leonhart, will you marry me?" He hands her the most precious gem that she has ever seen. She cried tears full of joy.

"Of course." Annie whispered as they shared a kiss. But not before it was interrupted.

"Can you two lovebirds stop flirting? Or have your both forgotten that we're in the middle of a fucking war?" Were Konahamaru's harsh tone. Annie rolled her eyes but not before giving her future husband another peck on the lips.

"Okay guys we have several targets trying to reach this locations. You already know what to do but for the sake of idiots I will explain again. You are as of right now stationary guards. Do everything in your power to prevent the foe from going past this area. Understood?"

They all nodded as Raptor looked at each and every one of them. "All right. Let's do this. Everybody, keep doing your thing, and don't fight just for yourselves, but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too. Because We are a team, weather temporary or not."

"Why does he get to lead?" Renier whispered to Bertolt who replied. "Because he is the strongest and smartest of everyone here." Renier snorted in response.

"I know this guy is supposed to be the most powerful of the Resistance, but He looks kinda dumb to me." Renier commented. Bertolt desperately wanted him to shut up.

And the fight was on Renier and Bertolt had went into their Titan forms which ran at the other opposing who also had the ability to turn into Titans. Renier with a running start managed to kick off the head of one before going to the nape of the neck and tearing it out. His armor protected him of course. Bertolt was having the same amount of success as several of the opposing side attempted to climb up him because he was so slow, but found themselves being burned alive due to his steam.

Annie was one of two people that could use their mutations in human form. She created a sword made from crystal and assaulted a group of the opposing force. Several more tried to run to get at her, but she jumped at the last second causing all five of them to bump into each other before using her crystal sword and quickly slashing out their weakness.

Raptor was proving why he was the strongest of the team. He had killed the most shifters over two dozen in under a minute while they were in titan form. And he was still in his human form. But Raptor stopped as he looked at the person who was above them.

It seemed to be a werewolf hybrid who was white in color but had fang markings one on each cheek.

"It's been quite some time since we've met each other has it not? So here you are, the youngest leader to ever be appointed, and yet all you can still do are those annoying-ass breath powers of yours. But then again this is to be expected when you face an actual captain and not a child soldier who was forced to fight ne?"

"I'm the best at what I do, and damn proud of it. I don't give a rats ass about your bitch ass position or the fact that your a Captain. Ranks to me mean shit. You can make a monkey an Emperor and your villages most powerful warrior a mere cadet. Ranks don't mean anything, All it's about is the power. And right about now, I'll give you a great example of a stationary bodyguard."

The two began to fight but this time Raptor assembled in his Titan form. He stood at 15 meters tall. He had red skin, no lips, and his eyes were twice as large in proportion to other things on his face such as his nose. On his elbows were blades that were one third of his arm length and he has those very same blades on his knees. Raptor roared as he tackled the mysterious person.

"Should we help?" Renier asked now back in human form.

"No." Annie said. "Bertl can't transform again and unlike the rest of us he is limited in a single transformation a day. Additionally according to my sixth sense, the guy that Raptor is fighting is way beyond out skill level and we're likely to get tossed around like chew toys and even get Raptor himself killed if we interfere. It's best if we just sit this one out."

**"Heh, you're gonna have to do more than that pathetic shit to get me to even tell you a hint to where it is."** Raptor declared in his titan form as the two continued battling.

"You are already panting and I have not even begun my real assault." The mysterious figure said. He then began to spin rapidly until he formed a tornado which took off Raptor's head. It only took about a minute for it to regenerate though.

"The difference... in strength... what about it? Do you think I should give up... just because you're stronger than me...? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. As Long as I Breathe fresh air, Continue to walk this living world and have the power to protect my loved ones, I will never give up! Nothing Can change My views and I will always see to it. As the Leader of Team 69, I will defeat you Wolfsbane."

"You keep making empty threats. Actions speak louder then words my friend."

The battle continued with Raptor using all of his power to fend off the man who was keen on destroying them. Raptor's mutation resolved around him being able to use his breath for various effects. His breath when used in the right way could generate necular blasts that were obviously damaging to even the titans themselves.

**"You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!"**

Annie, Bertolt and Renier were having a bad string of luck as well. More reinforcements showed up and they were more powerful then the previous.

"This is beyond hopeless." Bertolt said with despair.

"You're just being a pussy. " Renier claimed. "But then again considering that you have yet to be able to multitransform, I am not surprised. But meh, it's hopeless and there is no way in hell I am fighting anymore."

But something revolutionary was about to happen. For the first time since ever, Bertolt had spoke back to Renier.

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up for once! God you're so fucking annoying and full of yourself! Do you even think before what comes out of your mouth? You never fucking listen to anyone but yourself and look how the fuck thats gotten you these past few weeks you fucking imbecile! If God does exist, maybe he is trying to tell your dense ass something! You treat everyone and especially your own fucking brother like shit! At least you have a family to go back to! I have nothing, nobody, not even myself, gives a fuck about me. I miss sitting at my house hunting, I miss chatting with my fellow family, and I missed my life back then when everything was simple. But now it isn't and you know what, shit like this happens! You need to get your shit together and stop being a fucking retard and be what you were born to be, a teammate of the Warriors! Now lets go and get this fucking job done."

Reiner looked angry but he laughed. "I guess some good things come from this war after all."

Bertolt was about to yell again but then Renier looked at Annie. "And what about you?"

"I said I'm not the type, didn't I? I'm not who I used to be. I give up. I am sick of all this pointless fighting. I knew from the start that this was just a death mission. Those guys are strong. I get it, I'm done. Even if we keep fighting like this, somebody else is probably gonna die. I get it, so let's just go home and get some sleep. Because, I... just don't care anymore."

"You're such a moron! You're the Primera, have some sense of your position! And you've just been putting up a front and haven't even tried to take this seriously! Why do you think that Naruto made you number one?! Because he believes in your power, right!? If you don't want to lose any of your comrades then the only thing to do is fight!" Bertolt shouted at the girl who was the second strongest of the group.

"Fight? Fight for what? Why are we even fighting? Because we were forced to. We are nothing but a bunch of wind up toy soldiers who are too scared to say no because otherwise we would end up like our so called enmeny here. I am done being used as a weapon and viewed as nothing more then a tool."

"Annie Can you for once stop being a total moron? Can't you just for once get the real photo and help your team mates? There is a reason why you're the Primera, number one! You have the power! You can do it! I belive in you! We all do! Please, just for once...fight...for us...your...friends...Please...Your the only one who can help Raptor. Please do it!" Bertolt pleaded with her.

"If being your own person and not doing what your superior says just because they are your superior is a moron then I hope I am the dumbest person in the world right now."

Annie was about to walk away until she herd struggling. "And now you're about to die motherfucker! Any last words you cunt?"

"Special delivery!" Annie bellowed as a huge crystal ball was sent flying towards Wolfsbane who was distracted during his fight with Raptor that he had forgotten all about the little brats there.

"You whore!" Wolfsbane shouted as he motioned to grab her but Raptor kicked him in the back of his head.

"Now this is what you would call a real trump card." Wolfsbane said as he laughed before being silent. He was obviously studying the girl.

"I must say it's the end isn't it Raptor?"

The Atomic Titan remained silent as Wolfsbane continued.

"If they are sending mere children to fight in the frontlines and a woman no less, the Armageddon is near?"

Wolfsbane smiled. "You must have been forced to fight right? I highly doubt a little girl like you would enjoy killing your own kind."

Annie scoffed. "I am a warrior. My job isn't to decide what is right and what is wrong but to fight for those that decide that fact. Once I put on the uniform, I have to accept that this is another possibility."

"Heh, smart girl. Who trained her to be like this? Konahamaru has really turned into the dictator hasn't he?"

Nobody said nothing but Wolfsbane was having so much fun. "He really is a demon when you think about it.

"He is not a demon! He is a shifter! Call him by what he is, not by what you think." Was the angered blurt of Annie.

Heh, you call that a shifter? I've seen scarier things on the bottom of my shoe. Thats nothing but an overgrown sized teddy bear. I have a real demon inside of me!"

Wolfbane smirked. "So tell me little girl what is your name?"

No answer that is until wolfbane ran over to her with speed that she had only seen in an angry Raptor. "Tell me your name, or I will devour you at this very spot."

"Annie."

"So tell me then Annie, are you greedy? Is there something that you really want in life?"

Annie shook her head. "Greed is evil. Its one of the things that separate us shifters from our human counterparts."

"I disagree. You want to bring back someone that you've lost. You might want money. Maybe you want women. Or, you might want to protect the world. These are all common things people want. Things that their hearts desire. Greed may not be good, but it's not so bad, either. You humans think greed is just for money and power! But everyone wants something they don't have."

"I am not a human." Annie deadpanned. "And anyway who are you to judge all of us when this is something that we didn't have a choice in huh? But yet here you are knowing that this war is causing lives, and all you do is laugh and mock those who are forced to go out and fight so that their loved ones are not the next victims in this retarded game of cat and mouse with not doing a damn thing to stop it!"

"I am curious to see how far the mind can be pushed until it breaks."Wolfsbane then released Annie from his grip before using his inhuman speed to attack Raptor with all of his strength.

"It's all fun and games, until they lose one of their buddies, then it becomes a game of revenge."

Annie felt a burning hatred rise out of her. She was going to make him pay for his crimes or die trying.

**"I'm not dead yet you bastard!"** The Atomic Titan yelled.

"Then lets change that shall we?" Wolfsbane said as they fought again. But this time he had a new idea. He looked over to Annie and pointed to her with one of his fingers and then smiled.

"Don't you do it! Don't fucking touch her!"

But Wolfsbane ignored the warning and was going to kill her. It was just too fast and Annie didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and waited her death. One second. Then two. Then half a minute. She opened her eyes.

What she saw was something that would scared her for life.

"Oh isn't this a pity? He sacrificed himself to keep you alive."

Annie let out an inhuman howl that pierced the heavens. One that was full of sadness anger and mourning. One that told many that she had lost a loved one.

* * *

_**(End Flashback, Sasuke's POV)**_

* * *

As the scene finished playing Annie just stood there. She seemed bored an unchanged, but deep down you could tell she was shaken up.

"You are a liar!" Hakkus stated. Doubtful obviously but he declared it.

Annie then looked at him. "A liar? Maybe I am."

I expected Hakkus to attack her again but he slowly walked to her. "For the first time in decades, I feel at peace. I love you all of you. Raptor, Renier, Bertolt, Konahamaru, and you...Annie."

He touched the blonde's cheek before he faded away. One of the ways a soul can be released is if they are emotionally affected that gives their spirit a closure so nothing not even the most powerful justu is able to keep them on earth.

"Hakkus?" Annie said. This was a worried tone. "Hakkus?!" Now panicking. "Hakkus?! Why are you not reviving? Why isn't he reviving?!" Annie then holds him close before finally begging. "Please don't leave me, you're the last person I have left PLEASE!" Her words fell on dead ears.

Annie began to cry again. And this time these were tears of the greatness sadness emotion. She looked up and you could see her tears becoming crystals. As she wiped them away and away but eventually even that became too great of an effort so she let them fall.

"The memory is still hard isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"I just don't understand." She comments as another crystal tear falls. "What did all that fighting accomplish? Huh? What did it fucking do?!"

"It may not have seemed clear at the time, but the fighting helped all of us gain a better life and future. Look where we are now. You can cocider this the first victory of many."

"There is no such thing as victory when it is built on nothing but sacrifice!"

Hmm that is a great quote and I can agree with it.

I look over to the other people that were there Eren and Mikasa who looked at Annie who had finally composed herself. "Did we win yet?"

"I am going to track down the real Nagato and have a talk with him. But yes, this was a win for humanity. Not mutants, not shifters but all of humanity. What we are."

"That was touching, but it's almost a shame that I have to put an end to it."

Kiba. I snarled.

"So tell me Annie? Do you know what started the civil war?"

"Yeah, it all started when a mutant killed a shifters child who was having trouble controlling his first transformation."

Kiba chuckled. "And do you want to know who killed the shifters child?"

Annie scoffed. "It was Wolfsbane."

I wasn't getting the history lesson until I started to put two and two together.

"But do you know Wolfsbane's true identity? Because it was me!"

Kiba began to laugh and I seen Annie give her father a look as he poffed away and Annie came closer. "So that was a clone huh? I guess your father is just a big coward like you!"

"You make me sick." Annie stated as she came closer. "You don't care about anyone or anything...people are just toys or objects to be destroyed unless you think they have a usefulness. "

But then Annie smiled as she for the first time since ever finally summoned her Bijuu chains. I could already tell what she has planed for today. Today would be a day for torture.

"You're saying you killed Raptor? I doubt a moron like you could pull that off."

Kiba snarled as he entered his form of Wolfsbane but Annie laughed as she looked at him with killing intent. "I am glad that you have escape your child body. Because now I can beat and torture you to death without any remorse."

Annie used her sword and began to penetrate him in several non vital areas. "I'm surprised you'd intentionally make my target bigger for me. Did you think being bigger would let you beat me? Idiot! Get up, monster! Hurry and regenerate yourself. I'm going to let you relive that pain over and over until you die."

Annie then pulled out Kiba's tongue before setting some crystal on top of it. She moves his head slightly so that it is just underneath the sun. It wasn't long before I figured out her plan. She was using this as a magnifying glass effect.

"It's Kind of interesting how quickly the tongue can be rendered to a bubbling grease. It's surprising how easy it burns, isn't it?"

Kiba said nothing but sounds of pain as his tongue was erupted in a fire of flames. Without it I doubt he could even speak. Not that he had much to speak about.

Zyken her loyal guardian animal was just sitting there watching the show. Annie then covered her fingers in crystal before she moved over to Kiba's eyes. She covered them with crystal and pulled away so that she wouldn't crystallize Kiba as a whole yet.

"What's it like having the fluids inside of your eyes boil? I'd imagine it might sting a little."

The screams of pain erupted from Kiba's bloody mouth as Annie smiled.

"Ave m...rcy please." I could barely hear and make out the words but that was that.

"Mercy? Mercy? Did you have mercy when you started a war which cost thousands of lives? Did you have mercy when you attack and invaded Naruto Island not once but twice? Did you have mercy when you killed my brother, tortured my lover, and raped my mother?! FUCK MERCY!"

Kiba screamed as Annie took more of her crystal and cut her face with the torture. She then moves over to Kiba's fingers and broke the bones inside of them each one by one and slowly.

"I want to hear you scream, like you made others screamed." And true enough he did. "Mmm. Music to my ears!"

Annie smiled as she brought out a crystal jar what smelled like stomach acid. "Do you know what this is Kiba? This is stomach acid of a titan! Titans are able to digest just about anything that they can eat and they can do this within the lovely timespan of seconds to muniutes. So lets test how tough your skin is shall we?" She undid the container and poured the acid all over him.

"What was it you were always saying? That you wanted to see which way the world would choose. And here you are, dying like a pathetic rat. It must be humiliating."

The first few seconds Kiba's skin was boiled off. Then it moved to his muscles and finally his vital organs. While it only took five munites that was one agonizing death for sure.

Annie shrugged as she left. "Well it looks like we finally won. I dunno about you guys but I am going to take a shower."

Yeah a shower seems like a good idea as of now.

* * *

_**(With Naruto)**_

* * *

As Naruto using his sense of smell to track down the real path of pain. He began to think and think hard. _"You know even with all of this power I still have a hard road cut out for me." _

Naruto thought about this until he found himself staring at the man.

"So let me guess, you are kill to kill me right?"

"Actually, no I am not. I am here to say why do you fight for a man so terrible?" Nagato looked surprised but continued.

"I did it because I wanted to bring peace to the world, but even as I see how with your orange hair, your blue eyes, and your persistent and resilient attitude how you look like him."

Naruto blinked. "Like who?"

"My first friend who started Akatuski all these years ago. Instead of putting my trust in the man who has lead to death and suffering, I shall put it into you instead."

"That man? Are you talking about Akuma?" Nagato nodded.

The man then laughed before coughing up blood. "It seems that I don't have enough time left. Your fight with me really caused me to go all out this time" Nagato then looked at Naruto. "Will you stop Akuma and find the answer to peace?"

"Of course." Naruto comments as Nagato smiled. He preformed a few handseals and then Naruto couldn't believe it. Several people he had known and actually killed are back alive.

"The conditions of this technique are weird indeed." Nagato said as Naruto continued to stare.

Several the shinobi and even his own family, minus minato were back.

"I could not revive any of the people on Naruto Island during the first invasion there because I did not kill them and Akuma placed a taboo spell. I am sorry."

"Naruto, my son," Kushina said crying. "At times I looked at what you had to go through and I am terribly sorry. I want to become a good mother for you just please allow me to."

Naruto said nothing but looked at his siblings.

"I'm sorry for picking on you, it was wrong." Natsu said.

"I did it because I was jealous." Menma butted in.

Naruto turned to Laxus and Erza to both smiled at him. "You've become a great man Naruto."

Naruto then ran towards all of them and hugged the shit out of them. He had his family back and he was happy. Tears of joy stained his face as he verbally cried and cried.

"It's okay to cry Naruto. Grown men crying just proves that they are human."

Naruto looked up. "Dad?"

Minato smiled and rubbed his head. This only made the shinobi further happy.

"Now Naruto, I am going to briefly state what I think Akuma's plan may be." Nagato started. "Remember the infamous weapon that Don used?"

Naruto scratched his head before nodding. "You are talking about the tower of Quinn?"

"Exactly. Although you destroyed it several fragments scattered around that were still charged with it's power. Several of those in Rien but not in Naruto Island."

Naruto gasped. "So then, are you telling me that the invasion of Naruto Island was just a distraction?"

"Both yes and no. I believe that Akuma did want revenge against you, but he also wanted to find those pieces without having to worry about you or the military."

Naruto put his hand to his chin. "Do you think that is why Akuma is so powerful now?"

"I know so. Naruto, Akuma is basically a god now and the only way to defeat a god is to become one." Nagato then touched his shoulder. "And thats why I want you to absorb my soul. If I give you all of my power, it won't be enough but it should help you in some way."

Naruto closed his eyes as he donned his fangs and used the Bijuukyu.

"Goodbye." Spoke a soft voice that belonged to the paper angel. Konan.

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't think of it as goodbye but more of as a see you later." He says softly. He then turns to his revived people and while revived he could tell from his sixth sense that the majority are human. Of course his family all possessed their special abilities but as mutants rather then the original shinobi that they once were.

"Lets go home."

As Naruto did that he came upon an amazing sight. Everyone was celebrating and cheering his name. One Merryweather soldier pushed him into a crowd of people that cheered his name and seven made him surf the crowd.

Oh yes, he was a hero now.

* * *

_**(The next day:)**_

* * *

After becoming a hero Naruto was loved and appreciated. Everywhere he went he saw his face. People asked for autographs and pictures. He was there on advertisements, buses, he even had his own toys and television show and video games.

In the city of Des Monies archetics worked constantly until they created something to honor them. There, a Naruto statue made out of pure gold, silver, and every other precious gem and metal stood there proudly. For every new king they would erect a statue. It was declared from then on that the Dreyar Family would be the permanent Royal Family.

Naruto wore his lovely crown as well as his scepter in his right hand. He had on a special cloak. One that obviously verified his status.

As the forever Royal Family. Naruto, Hinata, Annie and even his revived relatives lived in a large house complex that Naruto himself used to stay in in all these years in Naruto Island. But now Des Monies was making a special city for it's super royalty. With Naruto's house being the main attraction.

Filled with luxury and protection.

And as for duties as a leader he took them very seriously. Although in most cases he would summon three or four clones and have them look over it instead. With Nagato's surprise change of heart the population of Rien was now around 90,000. So that meant more paperwork. A leaders job was never done.

Naruto already had plans to revamp the military technology. He didn't like the big gas tanks that the 3DMG requires and knew that it was extra strain on the soldiers and just got in the damn way. With special researchers they instead has the body of wire stored in compartments that would fit on the users back and the functioning device similar to a grappling hook that worked like a yo-yo so it didn't need the handicap of gas. Soldiers would store swords on special holders on their backs. He also added a weapons pouch that shinobi used to wear. It was lighter and more convenient.

Naruto also added several more weapons. These included shuriken, kunai, grenades, flash bombs, and had the addition of firearms. One heavy and then a pistol. Along with this each solider will come equipped with a communication device.

Naruto had decided that the training for the military basic training would need to be improved. Three years didn't seem practical. One year seemed about right. Of course if the person was a Ranger, all they needed to do was undergo a physical and written test and they would be in without the hassle. But then again mutants are stronger then human athletes on average anyway.

In the single year, soldiers would of course learn about the gear. That was the primary weapon. But they would also learn swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, endurance and mental training, how to use all the general weapons, and in general history and everything there is to know about the Rien armed forces.

He already had plans to make allies with humanity and knew that it wouldn't be easy. He knew that Rien faced more then just Akuma and the Titans. He knew that there were several different foes that wanted to see the end.

He also talked with Darcia again and asked why his Zanpakto didn't do anything. Darcia replied by saying that if he couldn't hear the name of the sword yet, then he just wasn't ready.

Naruto knew he still had a lot more training to do that was sure.

Another thing that happened was the arranged marriage that his daughter was forced into. He felt extremely guilty. It seemed as though all her life she was being forced to doing things that she didn't want no part of.

The wedding itself was spectacular. It took place in Des Monies and had the best chefs and had amazing gourmet food from old restaurants. Any food that you thought of an imagined it was there. From pizza to sushi to hamburgers. The cakes were even more amazing. There were three that were decorated beautifully.

Everyone was there, family and friends alike. There were whistles and blows from everyone after the kisses.

Eren and Mikasa were now allowed to live in the Naruto household on Naruto Island. The house itself was amazing like all those years ago.

Naruto knew one thing. He still had a long road ahead of him when it came to being a leader.

* * *

_**(Naruto's Mindscape, sometime after...)**_

* * *

Inhuman in nature and in appearance, the mighty monster stared Naruto down as acid was dripping from his mouth and corroding the ground below. He smiled, or at least thats what it looked like, appeared to smile showing his barbaric appearance.

"D-Datara?" Naruto called out to it, but his words fell on deaf ears. Looking more closely, Naruto seen himself as a six year old child from all those years ago when his adventure first started.

I am the King of all Creatures, you are nothing but a pathetic human..That seal you have on your belly somehow trapped me in here..I will find a way out."

"But you can not survive without a host! You're in my body and thus you owe me rent!"

It seemed tickled at that response. It laughs a little. "At least your one of those host that know great power when you see it, have as much power as you want, Kit, My power is unlimited after all."

"But I want to use the power for good! To help all these people gain peace with eachother! To stop the fighting!"

"Absolutely not! This is nothing but a waste of time and power. Humans were built for nothing but to fight with themselves, such a species as that there exist no peace."

The scene seems to get dark before an older Naruto was there. He was crying. This must be the reference to when he lost some precious people during his tower of quinn adventures. "State your bloodlust and hunger for combat, live only to kill and drink the blood of your enmities."

The scene shifts again but this time as if Naruto had been fighting with the demon. He was all bruised up, but not a single scratch on it.

" Why Must you always resist? Break the seal now and all my powers will be your's... The chains, My Rinnegan, My powers.. Hell, even you'll be able to use your Darkness style Justu."

He refused and then there was a terrifying chilling scream that belonged to a woman. "You Can't do anything by yourself... Now, who do you want to kill?"

And another scene still. But this time Naruto has his Zanpakto and he did manage to injure the great beast. If even only a little. "Look at you, you've rejected my power, called upon and given the gods name a disgrace, made a fool of yourself in front of the United Kingdom and now you have attained Hollow powers?!...And you call yourself a King, a Jninchuriki. You're nothing but a small fraction of my power, which you will never be able to control! So dissapear and rot in the lowest layer of the shadow realm!"

The Naruto was engulfed in red strands and Bijuu chains as he screamed out while everything became dark.

Naruto woke up with several beads of sweat on his head.

At first he was scared but then he balled his fist with a look of determination.

"I will not just rely on the powers of Bijuu, but also my sword of the soul!"

Little did he know that this was just the inception of the many battles within his mind.

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**(1)**_ i know that i a not the best for details, but you can pretty much fill in the gaps with cannon crap. (aka, the sasha farted scene, how the special operations squad all got killed by a certain titan. since my life is getting a little less busy i plan on watching more movies and incorporating favored scenes into this fic

_**(2)** _yeah not the most original name i know i know don't bug me about it

_**(3)** _i just love bleach so much. and these two techniques that i got from the naruto fanon wiki seemed like the perfect explanation!

_**(4)** _I would like to point out that this fanfic should not be taken super seriously and should be look at with pure entertainment. naruto is basically god who just likes to toy with his opponents because murdering people fast and easily isn't fun at all.

_**(5):** _got the main idea for this from the golden compass. great book. decent movie. and yes i ran out of decent names to recall good so zyken will have to do laddies and gentlemen

_**(6):**_ this was taken from the anime canaan. i recommend you watch it. it is only 13 episodes so roughly half a season of about 7 hours.

* * *

_**Uchūteni (japanese for Spacial Transference): **_Naruto invented this technique to protect Rien at anytime, should it be attacked on scales such as Pain's Invasion or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on the Leaf. He has placed (or can place) four of his special kunai at the four corners of the empire, as well as having four of the same kunai in another location, hidden. These kunai bear the mark of his harashin and constantly emit chakra. At anytime, should the kingdom of humanity as a whole be under danger, Naruto can make the hand seals and send the entire place to the other, hidden, location until the coast is clear; though when the coast is clear, he must use the Summoning Technique to bring Rien back to it's original location. This jutsu, despite it's scale but much like it's parent jutsu, costs no chakra to Naruto because the seals located at the four corners of both areas are already emitting the chakra necessary.

_**Konyubi (romaji for Cone Finger**__**):** _is an A-Ranked technique that was created by an unknown Shinobi hailing from Konohagakure. It's main use was during the First Shinobi War; after seemed as though the technique had been lost though a few have learned its secrets. The technique was supposedly modified from the concepts of the Lightning Cutter, Rasengan, and Dust Releaseto better fit the technique. The user will funnel their chakra through their finger into a slim, three inch long, cone from the very tip of their finger. As they create the cone, their body will be rushing with chakra which increases their speed, allowing them to make better use of the technique. The cone spins at an amazing speed, allowing it to cut through any surface. It has also been shown to cut Diamonds like butter. The cutting power of this technique isn't its main ability as most likely it would only create a small scratch. When it touches a surface it sends multiple chakra shock waves which cause internal damage to the victim. The deeper it had gone and the wider it had cut the victim, the more and stronger shock waves would of been sent. The chakra waves causes internal damage. The wound on the outside may seem like nothing but inside of the object or person would be serious damage. Muscles would be torn, blood vessels would be slaughtered, the wound would go deeper than the cut had actually gone. The pain would also be amplified making most flinch from the techniques chakra shock waves. The technique could also be propelled from the users finger, making the cone travel at an amazing speed that only the Sharingan has shown to fully dodge the cone, but the occasion was somewhat rare. When the cone where to pierce an object that internal damage would be devastating. When it pierces or even cuts an object, the cone destroys itself to emit multiple shock waves to their internal chakra shock waves will cause extreme internal damage as the shock waves would make the wound much deeper. Even from a cut it would make a the internal wound much deeper, shredding muscle and destroying blood vessels quite deep into the object. The chakra waves will also disrupt the victims chakra for a certain amount of time, depending on how big the cut was. The chakra disruption will keep the victim from using anything chakra related for a that certain amount of time. The user can also use the cone to disrupt techniques. This can happen by simply touching the technique with the cone. The chakra waves will completely disrupt the chakra of the technique but also disrupt and destroy the cone itself. It can also be used to deflect Kunai and Shuriken when it's still on his finger.

* * *

_**Database: Pro-Fighting**_

Objective: Winning is simple. One member (or team) has to either; incapacitate, knock them unconscious, knock them out of the arena, force the opponent to submit or disqualification.

Qualification Rules: In order to participate it is highly encouraged you must either be a mutant or posses some type of special ability or power. While normal humans are capable of taking part, it is normally discouraged because of the high change of fatal injury and the prejudices humans will suffer.

Game Rules: Anything goes. Participants are encouraged to use their abilities and killing is allowed.

Penalties: While there are basically no rules there are a few things to speak of. Hitting a referee or any bystander typically counts as an an automatic disqualification. In certain types of matches, more specifically E and D rank, killing and unnecessary violence are met with a one point infraction which is taken to the opposing side.

The arena: The playing field is hexagonal, and normally designed by the Gamemakers who control anything and everything that happens in them. It could be anything from dense forest to an open meadow, a frozen wasteland to a scorched desert, etc. All Area have three sets of rope at the ends connected to all sides resembling a professional wrestling area. Scattered throughout are several plates which consist of swords and shields (see below). Referees look over the ring from raised stands by its sides. Below the arena is a huge massive pool of water that is about 10 feet deep.

Sword and Shield: These plates are designed to make games unpredictable and entertaining. When activated by the gamemakers they glow and when a participant touches them a weapon (sword) or armor (shield) type weapons are released from them. These items can be anything. From guns to morningstars to full body armor to soldier pills.

Ranks and Championships: Matches are categorized by difficulty and risk using the military letter rank system. E ranks being the least difficult and S being the hardest. Participants are paid for every match that they win. So the more difficult the match the higher the pay. It should be noted that E and D rank matches are considered rookie type matches and thus killing and extreme violence are often frowned upon. Participants themselves are also ranked using the same system. Upon entering for the first time the person is placed at E rank and depending on their first match they can advance to D or possibly an even higher rank. When a participant at E whens a certain number of matches they are automatically promoted to D. To get promoted to C a participant has to win or at least defeat a massive amount of foes in a tournament. Progressing to the B, A, and S ranks are basically the same, but at greater difficulty and often at request. Of course, matches are ranked by the participants as well as the arena. So the higher a participant is ranked generally the higher the match is ranked. Participants are required to wear their rank isgina somewhere on their person at all times. If the person is of military no identification is required.

Trophies: Just like in other sports participants are able to receive awards for their victories.

Trivia: Based on a combination of the hunger games (arena and gamemakers) and the movie series death race.

* * *

_**Bonus**_ (since, ya know, I haven't done this since like forever)

**Bleeter Posts:**

ttyiong - _holly cow, our leader is amazing! he took down all those fuckers like it was nothing!_

**Rebel Newspaper**

_On this wonderful day of July 1, year 120 there is a new holiday for our glorious empire. Naruto Day. This holiday celebrates the First King of Rien and how he defeated the evil that tried to harm our empire. He is a legend and will always be remembered. His family will always continue to rein supreme and in loyalty as well. This day is celebrated with parades, marches, dances and everything that you know and love. So get out and celebrate!_

**Rebel Newspaper**

_The daughter and only child of our King, Naruto Dreyar was officially married to Humanity's Greatest hope, Eren Jagear. While rumors have stated that the marriage is arranged only some could wonder if this will be able to calm down the wrath? You know what they say, hell have no wrath like the furry of a scorned woman! Eren Jagear was also married to Mikasa Akerman his second wife. While it is clear that they two have been close then normal, very few see it evolving beyond a family like relationship. _

**Bleeter Posts:**

pimpinorange223 - _damn that Eren fella got all the hot bitches. he super lucky_

candytheif - _eren needs to teach me his pimp game_

* * *

_**well that is the end to this chapter. super long wait but then again, super ass long chapter. also i added rien in the title because like i said this is a series and this is just the first book. anyway i have absolutely no clue what to call eren. i would like to call him rouge, but we already have a rouge. actually there is a poll in my profile on eren's codename. i suggest you all get in on this. so as you can see, the leadership arc is really living up to its name isn't it? in this chapter you also see how the tower of quinn arc's events also effect akuma and this arc as well. poor naruto! but happy endings are the greatest when you actually work for them! and yes i know reviving characters? **__**so yes, naruto characters, bleach characters, one piece characters and fairy tail characters are back guys. oh, and some avatar characters too! **_its character development time! and yes all of these characters will join the military, but only a select few will become mutants and the like. infact the majority will be filler fodder. but as for characters like kiba, they're beyond redemption. i finally after all this fucking time, found (and edited) the perfect pic for this story! _**and yes i know that even more shit has occurred in here too and to some i might be moving fast but i don't care. i'd rather move fast then slow. things will start to calm down next chapter i promise. well, actually more shit next chapter as well but it won't be compared to these last two chapters that is.**_

_****__**also i have several ideas in my head for more stories! however, i am fully dedicated to finishing a story as big as this one or at least nearly finishing it before moving on to another. because i hate people who are excellent authors, but have 600 stories and pretty much abandons them. i hate being a hypocrite so i will not publish five stories and take eight months each to post a new chapter on them. but i do have some ideas that i will tell you more about next chapter and next chappy, i will put up a poll for you all to decide which is the best.**_


	15. LIV: a soilder's bonds

**okay before we begin i would just probably now take a time to rant. i mean seriously the last chapter was 26 thousand fucking words. twenty motherfucking six thousand. this chapter right there is more effort then about 60 percent of several other authors who write their stories. on top of that, i update pretty damn frequently (200,000 words in about two months). now i don't mean to sound winy but come the fuck on. people are taking this off of their favorites lists? no fucking reviews? no offense but i put literary all of my fucking creativeness and passion into the last chapter and i just don;t get it? i mean i see more stories where people have favorited and it's just all of akatuski getting turned into cats or some other bullshit like a high school sterotype au. i mean seriously? ****i love this story to death and i will never abandon it because regardless of the feedback, or should i say lackthereof, i think that it is pretty fucking awesome. but until further notice, ****don't expect the updates to be frequently as they were before**. well anyway lets get this party rocking and rolling!

* * *

_**zyken: and here is another addition to the story**_

_**alpha: sure, whatever ugh huh**_

_**z: gosh oh golly gee whats with the dreaded atmosphere in here?**_

_**alpha: did you even read the note above you imbecile or what?**_

_**z: well i am trying to keep negative out of my mind**_

_**alpha: *rolls eyes***_

_**z: not feeling like doing a edition of the corner today, but i do feel like pointing out something and that something is called a story. determination by Sdebeli. he doesn't update it anymore but this was the first story on fanfiction net that i read and that got me addicted to these types of fics (a smarter stronger naruto). check it out!  
**_

_**alpha: well then if thats all lets start this chapter**_

* * *

_"I did then what I knew how to do. Now that I know better, I do better."_  
_― Maya Angelou_

* * *

**_Naruto_**

**_Chapter LIV:_**

**_A soldiers bonds  
_**

* * *

**_There for Tomorrow - Just a Little faster_**

**_Disturbed - Warrior_**

**_Adam Lambert - Runnin_**

* * *

_The evil Akuma made Naruto's job even harder when he and his Equalists group attempted to blackmail and remove him permanently from power. But as always the immortal leader proved that he would never give up! Coming back into power, the truth about the mutants and titans are revealed! After defeating all of Akatuski, Naruto is praised as a hero and finally proved his leadership! But Akuma has done damage to our hero that can never be healed. And while Naruto is still trying to come to terms with some of his decisions, Akuma has used the remains of a powerful weapon to become a god in his quest to mysteriously rid the world of anything anti-human. Not to mention that his army of supporters is raising fast...  
_

* * *

I guess I really am an amazing person then. I went from hated to loved to totally despised to the motherfucking hero of humanity again. I am the man who has defied fate but I still have a long, long, long way to go.

I am still going to defeat and then absorb every god in Olympia. I am still going to kill Akuma. I am still going to find the answer for peace. Or at least dye trying. Actually, I will not die until I finish those goals.

Akuma is the first on my bucket list.

Our military was strong and that was a given. We have 12,000 soldiers from the Garrison, 5,000 from Merryweather and a little over 900 for the Royal Guard. The Rangers made up somewhere under 200. So our total in troops was a little over 20,000 which itself was pretty damn good. Of course the terrible virus that created titans was still on the lose and the cure for such a thing was just impossible. Many people found themselves infected with it and when they were discovered it was just too late. They already transformed and went on rampages killing, destroying, and just making many lose their hope. According to Hange and Tsuaude though the virus was rare to get but still once you got it you were doomed.

Of course the outbreaks were completely random and they could happen anywhere to anyone. But more often in the poorer areas then places like Vinewood or Des Monies.

Still, the virus was the least thing people were worried about. Although much wasn't revealed to them they did know about Akuma and his evilness. Many were concerned at how far the man would go so kill their precious leader and the kingdom.

Still, over a radius of two thousand miles of territory to protect. And while it was possible, I mean the average car going at the average speed could cross from one end to the other in a day and a half, it still didn't mean that I didn't need the help.

The Royal Guard basically acted like cops, never going into the front lines while just patrolling their designed units across the human kingdoms in various shifts. Hell, they didn't even use their 3DMG unless it was a last resort. They normally strolled on their motorcycles and whatnot. The Garrison defended Rien from the inside while Merryweather defended it from the outside.

And the Rangers are like a trump card that act as a way to make sure that the mutants remain in check.

Speaking of Mutants the gene seems to be getting more and more rare now. Out of 10,000 humans, only one of them would manifest the mutant gene. I for some reason expect that the pattern would continue to decline.

If our population continues to thrive, I could see our population reaching in the millions again. Which means even further division from mutants and humans. Though what am I to expect?

Mutants pretty much only have three options. The first is they join the Rangers. The second is they decide to get involved in pro-fighting and the third? They get hunted and killed off.

But there is only so much that I can do.

I am trying my best, but single person alone can never change the entire system.

I know that I need to make new allies. Yes. That is exactly what I will do. New allies.

People are born and die every single day, but we can always change what happens that is a fact.

"Hey dad." Annie greeted me and I of course greeted back.

Ah, our lovely house. Located in the most protected area in Rien, Des Monies. All of my former family that were revived as well as Annie and her companions were allowed to stay there now.

"Eren and Mikasa are still asleep." She commented. "I am pretty tired myself so I think I'll head back to get a few more hours of sleep as well."

"Just don't forget that you have drills today."

Annie shrugged. "Of course not. I never miss them and I don't intend to start today. By the way, you planning on upping your alliance to combat Akuma yet?"

"That is actually what I am spending all day doing." I shrug.

"You could always try out the pro-fighting arena. Mutants, powerful, and pretty much capable soldiers just begging to be recruited in the military."

"I'll keep that in mind." I respond back before Annie goes back into her room.

Hmm. Off to the pro arena then!

But just before I herd a familiar voice rumble my thought pattern. "Oh, you really are going to the Arena?"

I smile at Annie. "Well, you said that I might find some good competition. Besides, it's still early and its not like I have anything else better to do."

Annie shrugged before walking out and tightening her nape shield. "I can't sleep either."

"Well then. Lets just go out on a father-daughter outing! Shall we?"

"I would like that idea." Annie admits. "So what vehicle are we taking?"

"My motorcycle should get us there the fastest." I reply as I go to it. I concentrate chakra throughout it so that it can float on water. "Hop on." I say to her and she does as I quickly admire the greatness that is the color of the future god, me. (2)

"What about Zyken?" I ask her.

"I'll be fine." He comments before changing his form to that of a rat and burring himself deep within Annie's hoodie.

"Hey dad. I think I might bring my career back." Annie quietly whispers.

"And can I ask what made you decide to actually come back? I know that intinal round a month ago was just for fun and you were helping Eren." I inquire as she nods.

"Its just that I feel appreciated more as a champion then a warrior or a solider, but then again I did fail didn't I?" She chuckled humorlessly. "I will always be a faithful Ranger to Rien, but I think getting a job as a employee and fighter of the Arena would make me happier."

I shrug as I began to drive. The current song that was playing in the background was Still Dre by Doctor Dre. How fitting.

"What about Ranger Academy?" I ask.

"I don't think I need it." Annie answered honestly and I nod. "You absolutely don't, but it wouldn't help to show Eren and Mikasa around would it?"

"They're not Rangers though."

"True but Eren still needs a shit ton of training, you're a good teacher but I can't have that huge responsibility off to you."

Annie sighs. "Well he is my husband after all, but as far as I can tell, we are nowhere near the same page at all."

I pat her shoulder as we arrive there. "Relationships require effort from both sides constantly. Trust me it will work out."

She closed her eyes. "I hope so."

The Arena looked as every bit as when I last set foot in there. Though besides it just being a stadium I see that they expanded it into a full place. There was a restaurant bar. Wait? Was that Ramen Ichiraku? Oh fuck yes. There were also seats for spectators to enjoy. And there were even living cells for those that participated as well as a medical wing. Yeah I could get used to coming here more and more often man.

I decide of course to check out the bar.

I sit and Annie smiles as she talks to some people as a man comes up to me. "Hello, my name is Teuchi and welcome! This is my daughter Ayame and my other two employees, Matsu and Nishi." I wave to them. "Is this your first time eating with us?"

I nod. Ramen is my favorite food so I expect nothing short of the best!"

Teuchi smiled. "Very well then. Would you like to try out special bowl of the day?"

I couldn't help the obvious drool that started to form in my mouth. "Hell yeah! Bring it on!"

Mhmmm. Chicken, Shrimp, Beef all three amazing flavors in one. My stomach was in pleasure that day. At least I know that there us another good reason why I can and should come back to the Arena now.

I turn my attention back to Annie who was smiling and seemed happy. That is a rare sight. I wonder why? Did she just become hired?

She walks over to me. "Well dad. Looks like I am the newest employee in the Arena." She says proudly before sitting next to me and ordering a shot. Wait a minute, was she even old enough to drink? Oh wait, she is 35. Damn the Bijuu and their long lifespan and different aging biological differences!

"Who is that guy?" I point to a maroon haired fellow with a pet snake who apparently could control poison.

"Thats Cobra. A B-Rank Champion." She comments in her bored tone while folding her arms.

"I think I might want him to be a part of the Rangers."

Annie snorted but no more the a second later she was already walking towards him.

"What do you want little girl. Surely you are not about to challenge me to a match when you just seen how I almost killed that idiot back there?" Annie looked up at him before backhanding him not once but twice and then kicking him to the floor. "That is exactly why I came over here. I don't have time to deal with your fuck shit and I need some easy money. But tell you what? Lets make a little bet."

Dusing himself off Cobra looked at her before grunting. "Well, what is the bet then?"

"Simple, if you win I will never bother you again, but if I win you have to join the Rangers." Annie replies calmly while Cobra simply smirks at that offer.

"Lets see, without my gloves activated I still have Zyken, shadow clones, the healing, the sixth sense, and my awesome combat and weaponry skills." Annie stated with a bored tone. "Lets try not to make this match too one sided!" She turns to Cobra who only smirks in response.

"Alright folks this is an A-Ranked match between too animals of prey! The white lion and the cobra? Who will be victorious? And look at that? The arena will be featured in a hot burning desert!" The announcer shouts with glee. The bell rings and Annie is off attacking him with several harsh combat moves.

Cubellios was attempting to attack Annie, but Zyken himself wasn't about to let that happen.

"Sorry buddy but it's a one on one fight!" She slashed at her with all his might and soon the battle became two.

"This is Amazing! We are watching two different Snake vs Lion battle. Who will become the top of the food chain folks?" The Announcer said with all of his hype getting the crowd hyped as a result. Music began playing from the background. It was Warrior by Disturbed. Whoever is in charge of that knows his music thats all I have to say.

"You have control over poison and sound, just like a real snake." Annie commented as she punched him and blocked Cobra's punch.

"Yeah I do." He growled as he concentrated said poison into his mouth. "Dokuryū no Hōkō!" The extreme vapor was rushing towards the blonde but Annie quickly made a familiar hand seal.

"Clones?" Cobra seemed impressed.

"Yeah did you think it would be that easy?" Annie taunted before hearing a familiar sound.

"Oh and it seems that the plates have been activated people!" Shouted the Announcer. Annie looked over at the nearest plates. I am hoping that she goes for a defensive. Dealing with that poison will need something that is a good defense.

Sigh. Maybe she should just already unleash all of her powers?

Nah.

My daughter has this in the bag.

Annie creates two more clones to keep Cobra at bay and I see her running for a shield plate. Annie quickly steps on it and there she goes a body suit. Cobra frowned.

"Dokuryū Sōga!" The poison moved at Annie who stands there. Her new shield allowed her to tank the weapon as she looks at him with none of the care in the world. "I was expecting more from a B-Class mutant who has the ability to control poison."

Zyken who had bitten Cobra's pet snake and clawed at it before throwing her or it or whatever out of the ring thereby winning his match.

"Cubellios!" Cobra said as he watched his companion fall in the pool of water before Zyken who had shifted into a large grizzly bear tossed him over but not before Annie gave him a huge kick that probably knock a few teeth lose.

The bell rings and Annie was proclaimed the winner.

She and Zyken seemed to be talking while Cobra helped himself and his pet out from the water as the next match started. This match was a rookie one so I wasn't interested in it all that much.

"Hey Zyken I was thinking of something really interesting."

I raised my eyebrow. Annie always had interesting ideas when it came to fighting.

"Well since you are the manifestation of my soul, don't you think it would be appropriate if you had all of my power?"

Zyken looked at her confused. "What do you mean all of your power?"

"I mean, what if say that you were the suppression of my power?" (5)

Zyken shrugged. "That does seem like a good idea but I dunno. While I am your guardian you can't always depend on me you know."

That would be interesting indeed.

"Of course not I wasn't saying that!" Annie growled out.

"Actually I have an idea, but your powers are so unstable and unpredictable it's really hard to pinpoint it out."

"Go on." Annie said with interest. I was interested too.

"Let me see those gloves for a second." Zyken said as he ripped them off, thereby revealing Annie's true form. Zyken turned to me. "Do you by any chance have a larcima viable?"

"Yeah." I said taking one out it was blank though.

"Okay here is the deal this larcima will act as the glove. It will absorb and suppress your power." Zyken stated as he looked at the gloves before giving them back to her. "Meh, I love these gloves, I don't think I will get rid of em." Annie stated happily as Zyken continued speaking.

"Eat it." Zyken commanded Annie and she did. "Good. Now this crystal will absorb and suppress your bijuu bloodline and it will be located at various sections throughout the body. And do not worry if you are injured, for the crystal will simply regenerate like the rest of your body if it is somehow hit or taken from your body. Basically you can consider the crystal another organ in the body. Now this time it will be harder for you to call upon your bijuu bloodline abilities. There are certain conditions that have to be met which as for now include eating a huge amount of chakra by using the bijuukyu but of course you are limited in using that ability right?"

Annie nods. "The other conditions include extreme willpower or if you are indeed about to die. The appearance changes but you will gain full access to your abilities. I think I will call this Beast Mode!"

"So let me get this straight. I have a base form which is what I am now currently that grants me regeneration, zenkai (4), a sixth sense, and that justu you taught me, the shadow clones? Then when I injure myself and wipe it on the suppression gloves I gain access to my crystalkinoses but my appearance is just as human as it was originally, and then there is the third and final which is the Beast Mode that I can only enter under a few conditions that changes my appearance and personality?"

Zyken nodded. "Indeed. This is just to make sure that your abilities stay under control and suppressed."

Annie shruggs as she looks at her gloves. "Oh and Cobra, remember dude, you made a deal, it is time to honor that promise!"

Cobra scoffed. "Sorry but I didn't sign up to become a toy solider. Dokuryū Totsuga!"

Biting her glove and then Annie crossed her arms. "Daiyashīrudo!" The shield managed to protected her from it. "I was going easy on you you know, but then of course you have to do things the hard way."

I turn to Annie. "Let me handle it." I tell her. Annie's cute ears perk up but she sighs as she sits down and watches us. She motions for Zyken to chill out as well. So she just sit there as she reverts back to her human form.

I decide to pick up something and eat it preforming a good technique.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cobra asks me.

"This technique is called Hōshoku which is Japanese for Gluttony. A very powerful kinjutsu that was passed down in in an unknown village it allows the user to eat different materials and convert it into Physical and Spiritual energy. When in use the users mouth widens and elongates, their teeth becomes razor sharp and pointed allowing them to rip through and eat just about anything."

I shrug. "I have a lot of different abilities and powers. Really, it all depends on what I feel like using."

Coating his right fist with poison, Cobra attempts to hit me but I sigh as I reveal one of the techniques that I had been working on for a very long time.

The Barrier Chain Armor is a technique that take defensive properties of the Chakra Chains Barrier and condenses it around the user. To use the user wraps chains around their arms, legs, and chest. They then make the ram seal, this causes the chains to glow a gold color. The user then makes the dragon seal, this causes a thin barrier to from in between the chains. Like the Chakra Chains Barrier, it is strong enough to shield against even the strongest attacks.

I wonder if my mother was watching me on Tv right now? She would be so proud of me for taking the Uzumaki bloodline to a whole new level. I know she would.

Cobra looked up and saw that his attack did nothing to even harm me.

"I think I know what the perfect nature release to use against you should be. Junton." I declare with a smile.

Oh yes Junton would be the ideal to use in a situation like this.

**The Purification Release** is an advanced nature Kekkei Tōta that combines fire, lighning andwater-based chakra to create energy that discriminates between targets and manipulates it. Most of techniques generated by the Purification Release have medicinal properties and some of the them are used to improve orenhance the Mystical Palm Technique's effects. Even so, the Purification Release also generates offensive techniques.

This Kekkei Tōta was responsible for the first medical jutsus' creation. There is also a legend that this technique was also used by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's wife, however with the passage of time it has been becoming a less famous and known technique and thus lost the relationship between the Purification Release and the Sage of the Six Paths' wife.

"Whatever. You will not beat me today! Dokuryū Ringa!"

The scales of poison come towards me but I am not fazed. I extend my hand and create a dome of energy from this. "Junton: Senkai Rengoku." I calmly state as the attack simply fazed into a harmless piece of nothing.

The I appear quickly behind Cobra before making a few hand seals and, "Junton: Junsuidenai Kugyō." The huge ball of chakra hit the man which I know caused him a great deal of pain. I sigh as he was still struggling.

I pin him down before concentrating the energy into my hand. "Junton: Kami no Sosei." Hopefully this will make him easier to talk to and negotiate with. Hopefully that is.

Cobra stopped struggling and his pet snake Cubellios came by his side. "What the hell was this all about?"

"You tell us." Annie spoke. "I won the battle fair and square but you just had to resort to my father coming in and doing things the hard way didn't you?"

"Yeah well I don't want to become part of whatever it is that you want me to I refuse!"

"But why? Being a Ranger is possibly the best thing you could do. Several benefits and even pay and all you have to do is show up each month for your assigned drill and keep your powers in check. Of course the Arena seems like a good idea the more and more thought that I put into this."

Cobra sighed. "I don't have a choice any way it seems."

"So tell is then what is your real name? Or would you just prefer Cobra?"

I could tell he was about to faint but he gently touched Annie's cheek, the person who asked him about his real name. "Erik."

Well that turned out better the expected, we gained a new recruit and I managed to find one of the best restaurants ever that served ramen. Today was a good day indeed.

* * *

_**(Datara POV, Illuminati Headquarters)**_

* * *

Akuma was smirking. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Illuminati, you all know why you are here. For one reason and one reason only. For change. It is our job that we purge the world of anything that isn't human and control those that might be useful to us."

Akuma was at a large round table talking to several different figures.

"So let me get this shit straight, you had ten other guys who couldn't defeat this Naruto guy so you decided to get ten more guys and hope that the second time works?" Yammy spouted.

"Unlike you, those were just mere humans. Or as said in the old legends, the shinobi. You are not even humans. And thus I believe that you are able to take care of this boy that way."

"Yes. We are the strongest Titans indeed. After all we are some of the very few who managed to regain our consciousness in Titan form which up until now has been impossible." Baraggan said.

Akuma smirked. "Up until now? But you were the person who managed to rule almost all of earthland were you not?"

"Up until you decided to interrupt me as I was on my throne. But alas I am grateful. After all if you didn't show up, I would have ordered my army to fight themselves to the death." The former king said.

Akuma shrugged. "Well then when the time comes you will be able to test out that new power yes?"

Baraggan remained silent.

"Now obviously attacking Rein has proven to be much harder then I anticipated. But there is one clear objective that I suggest that we focus on. The first and foremost is weakening the military. The humans themselves are weak as fuck. But the Rangers which are composed of mutants are far from it. Hell one Ranger equals an entire army of humans. So it is my uttermost importance that you kill as many Rangers as you can."

"With all due respect, didn't your last two attempted invasions fail?" Szayelaporro Granz asked him. Akuma doesn't seem to get mad. "Yes they did. And thats why this won't be considered an invasion but rather a search and destroy mission."

Akuma turned to his members. "Rather, I want you to focus on one target and one target alone. Annie Leonhart."

"Who the fuck is that?" Nnoitra spoke next. Obviously mad that it was a woman probably.

"She is the heir of Naruto Dreyar and thus she carries the blood of the Bijuu within her."

"So she isn't a human." A random lackey asked.

"No she is not. Annie is a species called a Bijuu which is not really something you need to know other then the fact that she is extremely powerful and that she has a major weakness and that is all Bijuu can be controlled if the person who is controlling them has any of the bloodline relating to the Rikudou Sennin." Knowing that there were going to be more questions asked Akuma quickly answered. "A powerful human who was the first on this planet to use the powers of a Bijuu. The very last and most powerful Bijuu. I am his descendant and I have his eyes. With the power of a Bijuu on our side, we will indeed become invincible and our goal of keeping humanity safe and purging earth will be set!"

Of course the Espada said nothing but followed their orders. Why exactly did the Espada who were not human themselves want to help with eliminating those?

Other then the fact that Akuma promised them that they would return human as well as gain more power then they already had.

Though it should be obvious by now that Akuma didn't give a damn about humanity this much.

_"I care deeply for humanity and Rien, but there is no way they will listen to me unless I make myself the king. If I have to force them to accept me as their rightful leader and take over the world then so be it. After all, I should be the only mutant that is allowed on the throne. Not some damn washed up prophet."_ The masked man thought.

"So what are the plans are we kidnapping her today or?" Starrk said yawning not wanting to do it.

"Indeed we are kidnapping the girl today or at least having an attempt to do so. Instead of destroying the enmeny, I should be trying to make them get on our side!"

After the meeting was dismissed, we cut back to another scene which is one where Annie is drinking a glass of water as she talks to Mikasa and Eren.

"Okay guys I don't like you and you sure as hell don't like me, but regardless you need to come with me to Ranger academy. Although not Rangers, you both posses Ranger tier special abilities and my father wants to make sure that you know about this which can help you train them." Annie said before gulping the rest of her water down.

She was dressed in her Ranger military uniform which was the unique red color scheme that showed and made her easy to identify. Mikasa and Eren were dressed in Merryweather uniform too. All three donning the Merryweather cloak. Why was Annie wearing it? Because she was technically close to Merryweather out of all of the groups.

"You ready Mikasa?" Eren asked her and she nodded.

All three of them had their new 3DMG attacked with Annie being the last to strap hers on making sure that the compartment in the back was working properly. Although the leg strain that the old gear put on was gone, making sure that the flat harness which was the support of the new design stuck in place as she she did so.

Annie looked at the both of them knowing that they didn't want to talk to her but just follow. She sighed as she went out of the house and off to Naruto island. She remembered what her father told her and frowned. _"Why should I be the only one to put forth effort? Fuck them then. Christ, this still makes me so damn angry! After this I am going to the Arena, the only place that appreciates me for what I am."_

The three just traveled into silence before finally arriving back on Naruto Island and seeing a massive school building that resembled a castle. It had several more people all wearing the unique red camouflage military pattern. "We're here." Annie announced as they finally stopped and went inside.

"So this is just bacially introduction and shit, not really a tour but whatever. Over there is the danger room which is obviously for training. The library is here and there we go! Hey Iruka!"

The man that had a scar going across his upper nose smiled to Annie. "So I see that you have brought some friends?"

"Yeah. This is Mikasa and Eren. They are not Rangers but they do have special abilities and my father has given them permission to come here whenever they basically want." Annie shrugged.

"Well hello Mikasa and Eren. I am the Ranger Academy Instructor. I teach those who come here at all ages! It will be a pleasure working with you two!" He said before making his head comically big in order to shut up the rangers that were making a huge amount of noise.

"Lets move on I suppose I should introduce you to one of our more famous instructors?"

There was a white haired man who was reading a little orange book named Icha Icha. "Hey Kakashi."

He waved back at her. "Lord have mercy, you just won't stop with those books will you?" Annie said in a tone of humor. Both Eren and Mikasa were a little taken back that Annie could actually joke and be humorous.

"If I recall I seen you sneaking some of them whenever your father dragged you to the lessons."

Annie coughed in an attempt to hold her blush.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked and Annie nodded.

She showed them people and described their abilities. "You guys haven't met much people from the other military branches either huh?" Annie asked them and they agreed with the blonde grunting.

"Not surprised, maybe if you actually focused on something else besides killing titans." She motioned them to follow her to meet the members of the newest Ranger team.

"These people are called the x-men. They are second class of mutants. James Howlett. Codemane Wolverine is known for his ability to heal as well as the fact that his bones are encased in special properties. Most feral of the group. Ororo Munroe also known as Storm. She can control all aspects of the weather as well as be immune to their effects. Kurt Wagne. Codemane. Nightcrawler. Is able to teleport instantaneously as well as stick to walls. Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde. Codename Shadowcat. Intangibility. Colossus also known as Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. He can transform his body into a solid metallic substance. Scott Summers. Codemane Cyclops. He can shoot incredible lasers from his eyes. Robert Drake better known as the Iceman. He can control Ice. And lastly we have Rouge. She is the most dangerous of them all and it is not a good idea for you to touch her and that is all I will say on that subject."******  
**

Eren and Mikasa of course greet them and shake hands.

"There are some others too but they are busy doing drills. Toad, Pryo and Mystique are also cool and could possibly be excellent training friends. Of course those all all the codenames for them." She said with Annie looking at Eren weirdly. "What?" He asked.

"You need a codename, Jagear."

Eren looked surprised but Annie continued. "Rampage."

"Huh?"

"I think that name fits you perfectly, Rampage."

Eren huffed. "The only time I 'rampage' is when I want to kill them."

Annie chuckled. "Rampage doesn't always have to mean uncontrollable you know."

The group of three said their goodbyes before running in to Asuma. He was a member of the Garrison but Naruto Island was the best known military base in the entire human kingdom.

"Are you and Kurenai on another date Asuma?" Annie said suggestively with again some humor in her voice.

"Well you know how hard being a ranger is and all!" Asuma said trying to change the subject.

Speaking of the devil she walks out and greets Asuma while Annie just continues to wink at the both of them. "Good people." She says turning to Eren and Mikasa. "Kurenai is a master at casting illusions by the way."

"Hello Annie! Isn't today such a youthful day?" Rock Lee exclaimed with joy while Annie chuckled. "I suppose it is. There are two people that I would love for you to meet, this is Mikasa and Eren. They will be coming to train here sometimes."

Rock Lee smiled at the two of them. His clothing attire was different as he was wearing a green jumpsuit but did sport the flak jacket which had his isgina that told them he was a part of the Garrison as well as his rank.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, yosh!"

His personality was doing a number on poor Mikasa and Eren who seemed stunned by this preform-ice.

"Oh my glorious student Lee!"

_"Another one?"_ Mikasa and Eren both thought when they saw Gai. He looked like an older replica of Lee.

"I was just making new friends who will eventually carry on the precious will of fire!" Lee shouted.

"That is my glorious student!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Rock-lee"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"NOW LETS SHOW THEM HOW YOUTHFUL WE ARE AND DO TEN LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE ISLAND!" (3)

The two begin to run off beyond the horizon where the sunset was formed. Everyone even Annie thought that was a bit creepy so they all ended up doing an anime sweatdrop.

The three began to walk again and the atmosphere was actually feeling much more relaxed and friendly then before. Eren and Mikasa even did more bits of smalltalk and of course Annie didn't feel like saying but she was pretty interested in it.

A little whisper knocked he out of her thoughts though.

"Argit?" Annie said wanting to confirm the person's identity.

"Ah Annie, I see you're rolling with a new crowd now." The humanoid rat and opossum hybrid figure said looking at Eren and Mikasa. "I didn't think in all these years you would chose to be friends with humans."

"We often come to a conclusion that turns out to be the complete opposite."

Argit smirked and rubbed his hands together in an evil plot kind of way. "True. And we often believe in what many people tell us in our first bit of luck as well." Annie seemed to take what Argit was saying as a hint and shook her head with a firm voice.

"For the last time no."

"But you'll make money!"

"No."

"But it's an easy job! Way more easy then letting other freaks beta you up!"

"No."

"But do it for me please?"

"I said no Argit. I am not helping you con these people!"

As Annie starts to walk away she notices that Argit is giving her a wide eyed puppy look. Annie tries her best to overcome the effects but it's just too strong. "You know the face is my weakness, alright. Fine."

Argit smiled as Annie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Fuck. What do I have to do?"

"Simple, follow me, I have already gathered a pretty decent crowd." (6)

Annie pinched the bridge on her nose. "This is so stupid."

"Shut up and just play along. If this succeeds I'll cut you off a little something." Argit turns to the crowd before showing them a black bottle with some kind of reddish liquid inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is miracle aqua! It may look like some cheep oil, but this vile contains powerful stuff! So powerful that it can reduce aging and even cause you to have the physical abilities of a mutant!"

Argit turns to Annie. "Behold and be amazed! Now watch as this little girl will use her enhanced vision to shoot that bird off that branch!"

Annie turns to the conman before whispering angrily, "You didn't say shit about me having to shoot shit!"

"Do you want the money or not?"

Annie growls before taking out her pistol and shooting the bird which falls off the branch. She made sure not to kill it though, but everyone could tell that she had made a direct hit. The crowd clapped but then a man came forward.

"Such bullshit. Look at her uniform, she is in the military. Anyone in there can shoot that target with ease. How about you do something impressive little girl?" He then grabs his hat and Annie who hates being mocked waited until he threw it in the air before shooting it out. The crowd clapped once again.

"Oh hell no. You're gonna pay me for a new hat!" The man got out his own gun but Annie snorted as she disarmed him with yet another shot.

"See? Do you need any more proof?" The crowd then came bombarding to Argit tossing up their hard earned money to buy something that was extremely fake. A few minutes Argit was smiling happily as he broke Annie off. "Did you learn anything from this experience?"

"Yeah. Humans are stupid."

Argit laughed. "Are you surprised at that? I mean really? Anyway thanks for helping me out."

Annie counted the money before speaking. "Whatever. Just don't ask me to do this shit again."

As they left Annie sighed. "Well now what? I am bored."

Eren shrugged. "I guess we could go back?"

Annie shook her head. "If we do that I might kill myself due to boredom. Why not go out to see a movie?"

Mikasa looked at her before looking back at Eren who shrugged. Annie spoke again. "I mean, it's like I don't have anything else to do. Besides I got paid a pretty solid stack and I feel like blowing it."

The three looked at each other before nodding.

_"At least I am making some progress..."_

* * *

_**(After the Movie...)**_

* * *

"Well, that was stupid." Eren commented after the movie.

"To be honest I fell asleep like halfway through so I don't even know how much worse it got, sorry guys." Annie said as she yawned.

Mikasa shrugged before pointing to a direction. "Is that Armin?"

The group of three run towards him who he greets with open arms. "Hey guys, how is life treating you all?"

"Good." Eren says. "Yeah pretty good." Mikasa says.

"So what about living in the household. I'd imagine that it is pretty sweet?"

"If you don't mind being bored to death." Annie sighed as she fixed the bang on her ponytail.

"But you're always bored Annie." Armin joked while Annie shrugs. The three amigos continue talking before Annie announces that she is going home.

"So you two seem to be taking it fairly well is everything going alright?" Armin asked after Annie left.

"It's actually gone exceptionally well, far better then I intentionally thought." Eren comments. "I mean, I half expected Annie and Mikasa to rip each other apart by now but so far no arguments, no yelling nothing."

Armin pauses. "Do you think that Annie is just trying to ignore your exsistance altogether?"

"I doubt it. She did take us to the movies as well as show us around. She claims that her father forced her too but..."

"But what?" Armin asked with interest.

"She is a shitty liar."

Armin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Ah. Maybe she is trying her best to be friends then?"

"It's awkward as fuck." Eren sighs. "But if she is putting forth the effort then I suppose I should too." He turned to Mikasa. "What about you?"

"I still can't stand her but for the sake of Rien I will have to. Who knows."

"But enough about this. How are things going with you Armin?"

Armin smiled. "Peachy actually! I am a part of the intelligence division in Merryweather!"

Mikasa hugged him. "See? I told you that you were made for greatness! With that brain of yours, Humanity will be the victor in every war that they will fight!"

"I am glad that you think so." Armin said with a blush.

The three continued their talk while Annie continued her journey.

Even though she was excellent with the 3DMG, she didn't use it that much as it did put quite an annoying strain on her muscles. Despite her regeneration, it still didn't mean that she could be reckless. She often practiced freerunning as a favored alternative. It was just as challenging and fun but didn't require her to use gear to need it.

_"Ah, the advantages of being born with the blood of creatures of power."_ She thought as a weird tick poped in her head. _"My sixth sense? Trouble just below huh? Wait a minuite I think I know these people."_

She looked down and seen the familiar faces of the Illuminati.

"Reiner! How could you do this?" Annie knew that voice. It belonged to Bertolt. She dropped down. More quietly because she wasn't using the gear. She whispered to Zyken. "Hey, go get some reinforcements, I feel this is Akuma's doing."

The Guardian nodded and using it's stealth did just that. Careful not to make a sudden sound. But it seemed like that was futile anyway.

"Oh Annie, come on out and save your friend!"

The blonde cursed but did just that.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What should have been done after our cover was blown. Or more like when you went soft and spared that fucker when you know that you should have killed him and that Jean faggot as well."

"Annie, run!" Bertolt said.

Reiner kicked him. "Shut up."

"You and me are gonna have it out Reiner!" Shouted Annie to the blond who laughed.

"Gonna? You still think that this is friendly chit chat huh?" He taunted. "We stopped being friends a long, long time ago. And frankly, I couldn't stand your bitch ass when we were children."

Annie growled. "Then why the fuck are you doing this huh? What kind of sick fuck betrays their own friends?"

"Why am I doing this? WHY? I just don't understand why someone like you has all this power? Huh? How does someone like you get to become this damn powerful while I am stuck here trailing behind you?"

Annie was confused by this point in time. "What are you even talking about Reiner?"

"I am saying is that you don't deserve your power whatever the hell it is. Because for some reason, I doubt you are a shifter."

Annie shrugs before letting a little smirk escape her face. "Because I am not a shifter."

"Then what the hell are you then?"

"I am your friend!"

Reiner groans before appearing in front of her in an instant and holding her close. "Of all the times that you could have been delusional, you choose now? Heh, you should have saved this shit back when we were fighting the humans."

"You don't have to do this, we don't have to fight anymore. You don't need to gain power because-"

"It's too late Annie! You might pussy out but I will not!" The Armored Titan barked as he interrupted Annie.

Reiner smirked as he summoned his infamous armor and used it to cover his hand, in a way that mimics Annie's crystal ability.

"It's too late!" With one last sadistic smile he punches with all of his strength in Annie's heart.

_"Something doesn't seem right..."_ Zyken thought as a weird feeling overcame him. The feeling seemed to grow and grow until there was a huge stabbing pain exactly where his heart should be. It was extremely painful that the lion cub let out a pained roar.

"Hey are you okay?" Eren asked the Guardian.

"No I am not. Annie is in trouble." Zyken said as he looked up at the green eyed boy.

Eren cursed before running to get Mikasa. She seemed interested in some book before he tugged at her sleeve. "We need to go."

"What is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Annie."

Mikasa rolled her eyes before Eren spoke again. "Yo, can you track her or something?"

"No. I am not able to discover the other part of my soul at all times even though I am a guardian."

Taking that answer as a very sarcastic yes, Eren followed the lion before he started to run at a fast pace which caused the two soldiers to use their 3DMG to keep up.

"Oh thats right." Reiner groaned out in both a comical and an aggravated expression. Her heart was already healed to the point where it didn't even look like it had been punched through to begin with. "I forgot, we titans are quite the healers! But we still need to breathe? Right? Right?!"

The blonde begins to choke Annie who finally having enough uses her own hand and forcefully shoves it away. Although she didn't mean to it actually did bruise Reiner a little bit.

"Come then. Let me show you this power that you desire."

The two began to fight with Annie gaining the upper hand. They exchanged masive blows that resembled as if they were fighting in titan form. Of course neither didn't want to cause too much attention. So being human would have to do. Or for Annie more like she couldn't call upon her bijuu powers. As the fighting got more serious Reiner growled as he noticed Bertolt was missing.

The man was there helping Annie out but due to his weakened sate he was getting thrown all over the battlefield. "Oh Bertl, of all times you choose to talk back to me you choose now? Bad choice." He struck him in the nape of the neck with the sword.

He would surely die now.

Annie looked stunned and was on the verge of crying. She wanted to badly hurt Reiner and just hold Bertolt's body. Her sadness right now was far greater then her anger.

"Reiner you fucking traitor!" Roared Eren who witnessed the man choking Annie as well as his killing of Bertl. He quickly got involved at began to go at him with several punches and kicks that the blond was having a hard time blocking. And on top of that they hurt quite a bit.

Another figure entered the scene.

"Akuma." Annie growled as she punched Reiner in the face six times and left him on the floor. "Defeat after defeat and you still have the intrepidity to show up here again. You just don't know when to give up do you?"

Akuma laughed. "I could say the same about your father."

Akuma disappeared and quickly appeared behind Annie who quickly formed a crystal knife to strike it in his head, but Akuma phased through it before grabbing Annie who growled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I am kidnapping you of course."

Zyken tried to attack Akuma but was met with a sword. "What should I do with this thing master?" Zommari asked.

"Put it to sleep. Though I mean just that. Don't kill it. It is a part of Leonhart's soul and if he dies she will as well."

Zyken roared as he charged a shockwave which erupted the territory as many people were knocked back. Zyken extended his claws and slashed through showing his own form of teleportation and appearing behind Akuma who kicked him back.

"You surprised me there mutt, but don't think that will save you or Annie."

"You're letting your guard down." Zyken said in a warning tone while Akuma seemed to shrug at that. "Yeah Yeah."

The next thing people saw was Akuma flying on the ground and an orange haired man who had on the robes and crown of their king with his daughter in his hands.

"You know something Akuma, you never could factor me in your rebellious equation right?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter:**_

* * *

_**So this chapter was just more of a focus on the characters themselves that were revived last chapter mostly a foreshadow that the important ones. And just because they have been revived does not mean in any way that they are staying like that. and i will not be killing off all of the espada, i will be keeping the ones that i like as main characters. We are still in the leadership arc but I wanted to do a summary because a lot of events took place in many of the chapters that had to be explained quickly. Don't forget what I said when I first told you about this arc, the ending is not going to be pretty and I sincerely mean it. but anyway check out these challenges on the bottom of the page will ya? so what will happen next chapter? is bertolt truly dead? what will annie do to avenge him? and what plan does naruto have and how will it combat this new deadly alliance that akuma has forged?**_

* * *

_**(1)**_ watched the kick ass movie dredd. the "blocks" inspired some of this!

_**(2) **_imgur |.|com|/tCVtMHY,2lB5W7U go here for an idea of naruto's helmet and his motorcycle. (remove all of the "|"'s). also naruto island the military base is located in the kingdom of Rien. it is located in a lake in the center of des monies (thus actually making it the safest place to live hmmm...)

_**(3)** _I have always wanted to write one of these! plus i don't get why so many writers say 100 laps. umm a single lap is 400 meters. and i can't see any normal human being able to run 131,233 feet (which equals to 24 miles which is equivalent to running a marathon) in a single day

_**(4)**_ i looked it up in the dragonball wiki and this is the name for the sayian's genetic trait that allows them to be able to get stronger every time they recover from a fight that caused them fatal damage.

_**(5)**_ for a better description on Annie's abilities I will be making a wiki page fanon|.wikia.|com|/wiki/Annie_Dreyar_-abilities-_(Rien) (remove all of the "|"'s)

_**(6)** _Argit is a character from the series ben 10. and yes he is a conman look him up on the wika for more details. personally he is a favorite of mine.

* * *

_**Junton: Senkai Rengoku (Japanese for Purification Release: Swivel Purgatory): **_This technique cretates a large energy field from the purification chakra. When the opponent's attack hit the energy field, it starts an extremely intense rotary process. The constant high speed will begin to damage or decrease the potency of the attack (if the attack is not caused by a solid substance). The energy field will only be undone when the opponent's attack is diluted or broken.

_**Junton: Junsuidenai Kugyō (Japanese for Purification Release: Impure Penance): **_This technique can be used as supplement or offensively against the opponent. Being the jutsu supplementary, the user can conjure a circle around any part of its body for it inhibit any kind of queasy feeling. It may, for example, serve as an anesthetic in a wound on the arm. This technique does not heal the wound as the Mystical Palm Technique, but nullify the pain caused by the injury. To use this technique in an offensive manner, the user summons the circle in the body of its opponent and then allows the circle to release all the impurities that it has collected in the times in which it was summoned in supplementary nature. Thus, the jutsu's victim will suffer an attack of consecutive pain in the affected area, which can cause fainting due to pain or convulsions.

_**Junton: Kami no Sosei (Japanese for Purification Release: Divine Reanimation): **_When the purification chakra is concentrated in the palm of the user's hand, a certain amount of energy is released by the palms. By channeling the energy around the hand(s), the user can direct and throw it against its opponent as a blaster that hit the victim hard enough. When contacting the victim, the energy will try to purify its emotions to make its thoughts become clearer. This technique can be used during a battle because the intensity it reaches the victim, but is most commonly used when, for example, someone is mentally unbalanced or aggressive

* * *

_**Solider mini-****Database:** _(all characters that have been revived in previous chapter, and just because they were revived again doesn't mean that they will stay alive either.)

**Tsunade**

Military Branch: Merryweather Medical Corps

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Major

**Might Guy**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Taijustu expert

Rank: Specialist

**Kurenai Yūhi **

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Can cast Illusions)

**Asuma Sarutobi:**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Sergeant

**Kakashi Hatake**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Lightning Manipulation)

**Iruka Umino**

Military Branch: Rangers (Ranger Academy Instructor)

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialists

**Menma Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Gravity Control)

**Erza Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Requip the Knight)

**Laxus Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Lightning Dragon Slayer)

**Natsu Dreyar**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Fire)

**Minato Namikaze **

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Space-Time manipulation)

**Kushina Uzumaki**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Sergeant

**Shino Aburame:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (has a strange affinity with bugs)

Rank: Private First Class

**Chōji Akimichi**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (eating seems to give him strength)

Rank: Private First Class

**Sakura Haruno:**

Military Branch: Merryweather (Medical Corps)

Abilities and Powers: Human (advocate and important healer)

Rank: Specialists

**Hinata Hyūga Dreyar**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Shinobi (Byakugan)

Rank: Specialist

**Rock Lee:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Taijustu Expert

Rank: Specialists

**Shikamaru Nara**

Military Branch: Merryweather (Intelligence Division)

Abilities and Powers: Extreme intellect

Rank: Corporal

**Tenten**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (Weapons Specialists)

Rank: Private First Class

**Ino Yamanaka**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First Class

**Sai:**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Can make drawings come to life)

**Shee **

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human (Tracker)

Rank: Corporal

**Darui:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Corporal

**Karui:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Swordsmanship

Rank: Private First Class

**Omoi:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Swordsmanship

Rank: Private First Class

**Samui:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Swordsmanship

Rank: Private First Class

**Killer B:**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Swordsman Master

Rank: Sergeant

**Gaara:**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Sand Control)

**Temari**

Military Branch: Merryweather Air Force

Abilities and powers: Huge big fan

Rank: Specialist

**Kankurō**

Military Branch: Royal Guard

Abilities and Powers: Puppet Control

Rank: Sergeant

**Kurotsuchi**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First Class

**Mei Terumī**

Military Branch: Merryweather Navy

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Corporal

**Chōjūrō**

Military Branch: Merryweather Navy

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Mifune:**

Military Branch: Royal Guard

Abilities and Powers: Samurai

Rank: Major

**Ichigo Kurosaki:**

Military Branch: Merryweather

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Renji:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Whip User

Rank: Corporal

**Rukia:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Korra: **

Military Branch: Ranger

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Water control)

**Mako:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Specialist

**Bolin:**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First class

**Gray Fullbuster**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Ice Control

**Jellal Fernandes**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Full access to Justu

**Mirajane Strauss**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Transformation

**Cana Alberona**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Card Magic)

**Elfman Strauss**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Transformation

**Levy McGarden**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Solid Script)

**Freed Justine**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Rune)

**Juvia Lockser**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Water Control)

**Evergreen**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (Stone eyes, fairy)

**Wendy Marvell**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (wind release)

**Gajeel Redfox**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (steel )

**Bickslow**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (human possession )

**Cobra**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (poison and sound )

**Monkey D. Luffy**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (extreme stretching )

**Nami**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human Navigator

Rank: Specialists

**Sanji**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: HumanCook

Rank: Specialists

**Usopp**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Private First Class

**Rorona Zoro**

Military Branch: Garrison

Abilities and Powers: Human

Rank: Corporal

**Eustass Kid**

Military Branch: Rangers

Abilities and Powers: Mutant (magnetism)

* * *

_**Database: House of Dreyar:**_

Also just known as the Dreyar Royal Family is a noble family of the human kingdom, Rien. They are the most powerful and influential family in the entire country. They come from the long line of reincarnation before a notable person Naruto Dreyar took the throne.

Fame, Wealth, Power - this family has all this and more. The House of Dreyar stands at the top as the most powerful families in Rien and possibly the entire world. Due to the famed leadership of Naruto Dreyar. It can be safely said that the Dreyar family will always be the Duex-Rex (Godking) of Rien. Where the most acceptable member will be put in charge.

Due to all the influence they have around the kingdom, they have the respect of the Kingdom of Rien and the whole world as well. It is important to understand that much of the privileges enjoyed by the members of the family are owed to their predecessors. Aside from making strides in the world of magic, many great Vista men and women have been powerful businessmen, doctors, government officials, and even accomplished architects. Thus, they have accomplished great feats in civil areas of society and made vast amounts of money in altogether conventional ways in the past. In addition, as a result of the things they've done have left many in their debt; in turn, would pay off in the long run.

Unknown to most, the Dreyar dabble in the criminal underworld, and hold great influence among the underbelly. Though they still take out those that threaten the common peace and stability of Rien.

The Dreyar family all live in a huge manor inside the Noble Family Complex inside the capital of Rien, Des Monies making them safe from invasion and threats. the manor is huge and looks similar to naruto's old home in naruto island but even bigger and has all the things it previously had (garden, swimming pool ect). The Dreyar family also has servants which help the people out.

It should be noted that all people from this family are born and continued to be born with the x gene making all of them mutants. They all all prodigies and posses special talents, possibly due to the Dreyar bloodline. In order to keep said bloodline from dying out arranged marriages are planned to form but due to the bijuu lineage that shouldn't be necessary.

Naruto is a bijuu and thus he carries it's bloodline. The bijuu can only make one descendant in a lifetime and the process it more complicated then just birthing as descendants must be implanted with the power. This is done by using the bijuu's power bestowal which will form a organ in the body that absorbs and suppressed the bloodline of the newborn bijuu so that the power doesn't tear and rip the body apart. This is done typically a month or so before the bijuu is born while they are still in the womb.

Those with the bijuu bloodline are considered extremely special as no matter from what other race they were born from, they will always be full bijuu. They are treated with respect from the family because they are naturally powerful and at often times feared.

The Dreyar have their own unique techniques and fighting style. As well as traditions. The first is of course the guardian animals which are physical manifestations of the soul. The second is the prominent shadow clone technique. It is considered treason to teach it to anyone that is not a family member. The third is giving them their own unique weapon.

The Dreyar have several traditions which include a ceremony for those that are either first born or born with the Bijuu bloodline as well as a ceremony that every member has when they reach a certain age where they are finally recognized as adults not by military standards but their own.

It should be noted that all Dreyar have an extreme apatite as well as the weakness of sleep.

The Dreyar have invented a number of unique traits in order to prevent their secrets from coming out or people stealing their bloodlines. Their most 'famous' is their unknown Fuinjustu that causes a member to desecrate into dust whenever they are killed to prevent the enmeny from studying their bodies. Another more pronunciations is that any person that marries a Dreyar, regardless of gender, will take on the Dreyar name. An example being if say, Darcia Qusei married Raysheia Dreyar, Darcia will take on the name Dreyar despite the fact Darcia's gender is male.

Heirs of the family (and thus the nation of Rien) often wear a necklace. The symbol of this clan is a diamond shape. (he is a blue colored variant, imgur.|com|/x086XGO remove the "|"'s)

* * *

**and now for another addition of mightyena's challenges!**

If you're interested in any of these please PM me and link me to the story so I can read it. I am very interested in ideas for these types of stories!

**Attack on Titan TimeTravel:**

Either Mikasa or Eren goes back in time with the knowledge and tries to prevent humanity from completely going extinct. (if i do this elements from Rien might be incorporated in here so be warned)

**Attack on Titan and Gundams**

Where the technology in the universe was similar to ours except they had huge giant robots. Of course the Titans are not gonna go down that easily and it's far from humans being on top

**Naruto of the Power Rings**

I stumbled upon this idea when I decoded to look up the red lantern corps. Naruto has access to all of the color rings. Obvious green lantern crossover.


End file.
